Debe ser invierno
by okashira janet
Summary: Para llevar a cabo sus planes Sasuke se ve forzado a raptar a Hinata Cap 17: Nevando. Al final de la guerra sólo queda la destrucción y la miseria, pero si estas a mí lado mi corazón vuelve a latir SasuHina COMPLETO
1. El secuestro

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo**** 1: Secuestro**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto, Japón y marcas relacionadas, je,je, yo solo me entretengo usando sus personajes intentando divertirlos un poco, sin más comenzamos la historia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Sasuke-kun, me siento bien, en serio- pero él ni siquiera giró a verla, no es que no se ocupara de sus subordinados, no, lo que pasaba es que así no es como era él.

-Harías bien en callarte pelos de zanahoria- Suigetsu bufó.

-A ti nadie te esta hablando subnormal- grosera como lo era con su compañero Karin gruñó entre dientes pero al instante sintió una puntada de dolor.

-Te lo dije- con desgano el de cabello blanquecino la sujetó por la cintura pasándose uno de los femeninos brazos por el cuello.

-¡Suéltame ahora!- casi sintió su cara arder de ira -¡No necesito tu compasión!-

-Silencio los dos- adelante la fría voz de Sasuke provoco que los dos muchachos soltaran el aire de sus pulmones con gesto resentido para luego seguir caminando sin dirigirse la palabra, realmente Suigetsu no entendía como es que podían existir personas tan detestables como lo era Karin, de buena gana la habría tirado a un pozo esperando que muriera lentamente pero eso no era bueno, la necesitaban, debía admitirlo.

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun- volvió a repetir despacio lo que había estado diciendo desde hace ya varios minutos.

-No lo estas- pero él le contestó con la misma voz fría y autoritaria de siempre.

-Yo…- sintió sus mejillas enrojecer calidamente por el simple hecho de que él se preocupara por ella, muy a su particular, retorcida y despreocupada manera, pero así es como era él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Juugo que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento siguió avanzando con su rostro imperturbable.

-Hemos abusado de las habilidades de Karin- el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos –Necesitamos un reemplazo-

-¿Qué?- la joven se quedo quieta, con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, las palabras casi ahogándose en su garganta.

-Oh- por un momento Suigetsu pensó en reírse abiertamente de ella en su cara, burlarse y luego soltarla para que cayera al piso pero en el ultimo instante no fue capaz, aunque siempre hablaba de si mismo como una persona de lo peor que solo buscaba pelear, la gloria y las espadas lo cierto es que incluso él tenía algo de honor escondido en algún resquicio de su mente.

-Tomamos el chakra de Karin y luego la obligamos a que siga rastreando nuestros objetivos- Sasuke siguió hablando sin notar el estado de conmoción en el que había dejado a la muchacha –No podemos seguir forzándola de esa manera, por eso en batalla Karin actuara solo como medic-ninja y tendremos a otra persona encargada del rastreo-

-¿En-entonces?- pasó saliva aún sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente contra las costillas.

-Demonios- la sonrisa puntiaguda apareció en el rostro de Suigetsu –Y yo que pensaba que por fin me podría deshacer de ti-

-¡Idiota!- con saña le arrojó una patada a la cara provocando que se convirtiera en agua y ella cayera al piso.

-¿Quién será el reemplazo?- Juugo que permanecía impasible ante la pelea de sus compañeros se dirigió a su líder.

-Konoha-

-¿Konoha?- desde el suelo Karin y Suigetsu lo observaron sin entender.

-El mejor equipo de rastreo se encuentra en ese lugar- su rostro frío no parecía dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento –Obligaremos a uno de ellos a cooperar con nosotros-

-No es por nada Sasuke pero creo que van a preferir enterrarse un kunai en el cuello antes de ayudarnos- el de cabello blanco se encogió de hombros levantándose.

-No me importa- pero él simplemente echó un poco hacía atrás su capa negra.

-Sasuke-kun…- la pelirroja jugueteó un momento con sus dedos -¿No crees que es un poco impulsivo? Perfectamente bien yo puedo…-

-Sentiste a Itachi- giró hacía ella, sus ojos negros observándola con dureza.

-Sí, pero…- giró el rostro –Fue solo una vez, pude haberme equivocado y además…-

-Voy a encontrar a Itachi ahora- frunció el ceño.

-Entonces te acompaño- Suigetsu sonrió tronándose los huesos del cuello –Dejemos a la pelos de zanahoria descansando un poco con el grandullón-

-¡Pe-pero!-

-Haz lo que dijo, Karin- y sin más siguió avanzando por la maleza al tiempo que el otro se giraba una ultima vez hacía ella sacándole la lengua, bonita compañía le habían dejado, si a Juugo le daba por exaltarse la que iba a terminar muerta era ella.

-Mierda- y se sentó en el pasto apretando los labios al tiempo que el joven giraba la mirada al cielo, parecía un lindo día.

……………

**-**Esta misión ha sido la mar de aburrida- Kiba se pasó las manos tras la nuca al tiempo que caminaba con desgano por el sendero lleno de hojas secas que conducía de vuelta a la aldea.

-Las misiones no son aburridas ni divertidas, simplemente son necesarias para la subsistencia de la aldea-

-Por dios Shino- gruñó sin girar a verlo -¿Podrías por una vez en la vida ser como un muchacho común y corriente y quejarte sin razón?-

-El clan Aburame se basa en la lógica, todos nuestros razonamientos…-

-Ok, ok- negó rápidamente con las manos –Ya he oído la historia de tú clan unas mil veces, no quiero volver a escucharla-

-De hecho siempre me interrumpes cuando llego a esta parte- acomodó sus gafas oscuras.

-¿Por qué será?-

-Chi-chicos…- Hinata negó con las manos.

-Por lo menos todo estuvo más o menos bajo control- el Inuzuka frunció un poco la nariz –Excepto porque Hinata nuevamente volvió a caerse en plena batalla-

-Pe-perdón- apretó las manos y pasó saliva.

-Es de camaradas ayudarse los unos a los otros incluso cuando se ha caído-

-Lo tomas muy literal- el de cabello castaño entrecerró la mirada.

-Lamento que…-

-Oh basta Hinata- sonriendo Kiba le palmeó un hombro –Me hace bien ir a rescatarte siempre que pasa algo así, por una vez en la vida me siento como si fuera un caballero-

-Pero se supone que soy una Ninja- bajó la mirada con pena, habían pasado los años, todos se habían vuelto más fuertes, habían desarrollado nuevas técnicas y ella seguía siendo tan inútil como cuando tenía doce.

-Como sea- nervioso por no saber llevar una platica que necesitara consejos o apoyo moral el Inuzuka giró rápidamente la mirada a su alrededor buscando algo de lo que iniciar una nueva conversación.

-Dentro de poco las cosas van a empeorar- Shino hizo el comentario al aire y ambos muchachos giraron a verlo.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Todos los kages protegiendo a Naruto, Akatsuki esperando reunir todos los bijuus y nuestra generación intentando liquidar a Sasuke Uchiha-

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que tendríamos que acabar con uno de nuestros antiguos camaradas- los ojos castaños del muchacho parecieron desolarse.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Hinata pronunció el nombre despacio, la verdad nunca había sentido nada realmente especial hacía ese muchacho, se habían conocido de niños y dudaba que alguna vez se hubieran dirigido la palabra además de los "buenos días" de rutina y a veces él ni siquiera le devolvía el saludo, bueno… una vez cuando al chico se le había caído el borrador en el salón de clases se lo había pedido a ella "Hey tú, pásame mi borrador" le había ordenado viéndola fría y fijamente "Esta entre tus piernas" había agregado cuando ella se había sonrojado como le era tan común, pero bueno, ese había sido un pequeño accidente sin importancia que de seguro él ni recordaba, fuera de eso su relación con Sasuke Uchiha era de absolutamente cero.

-¡He Hinata!- reaccionó de golpe cuando Kiba le colocó una mano sobre la frente parpadeando a escasos centímetros de su rostro -¿Tienes fiebre o algo? Te has quedado en la luna-

-¡N-n-no!- gritó fuerte agitando las manos, era una de sus patéticas reacciones, al ver demasiada cercanía con un hombre gritaba, se ponía roja y en el caso de Naruto incluso se desmayaba.

-Pensé que te habíamos perdido- arqueó una ceja –Ojala tuviera por aquí a Akamaru- se quejó cruzándose de brazos como lo había estado haciendo toda la misión.

-Incluso cuando un compañero canino se enferma se le debe ofrecer descanso-

-Ya lo sé Shino- gruñó mostrándole los dientes.

-Kiba-kun…- Hinata lo sujetó delicadamente por un brazo, su amigo solía ponerse irritable sin la compañía de su fiel compañero.

-¡Pero verás cuando lleguemos a Konoha le diré a Kurenai-sensei que…!- paró de golpe, su nariz se arrugó y por instinto sujetó a Hinata de la mano y la puso tras él, era un gesto que se le había quedado cuando siendo niños se había dado cuenta que la chica era demasiado débil para protegerse sola.

-Mis insectos también me lo indican-Shino acomodó sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Enemigos?- Hinata activó entonces su Byakugan, lo había perfeccionado de tal manera que era capaz de distinguir a kilómetros a la redonda su objetivo –Chakra de un controlador del fuego y el rayo, el otro controla el agua-

-Esa combinación me parece peligrosa- Shino extendió los brazos, los insectos escaparon bajo su gabardina –Parece que se dirigen hacía Konoha-

-Entonces preguntémosles sus intenciones- el Inuzuka chocó un puño contra la palma de su mano –Así nos quitamos el mal sabor de boca que nos dejo la misión-

-Interceptémosle en…-

-¿Clon de sombra?- la chica giró la mirada nerviosa de un lado a otro, sentía que el chakra de uno de los individuos se había diluido y luego se había extendido por todas partes, pero eso era imposible ¿Verdad?

-¡Aquí!- Shino saltó apuntando al suelo y al instante de un charco de agua una figura pareció tomar forma.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- la forma fue adquiriendo características humanas hasta que apareció frente a ellos un joven de cabello blanco, sonrisa puntiaguda y ladeada así como ojos de un extraño color violeta.

-¿Quién eres?- con tranquilidad Kiba le dio la vuelta a un kunai en su mano apuntándolo.

-Veamos a ver si tuve suerte- pero el muchacho pareció no reparar en sus palabras -¿El equipo de rastreo de Konoha?-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- nuevamente el castaño fue quien respondió.

-¡Entonces si lo son!- soltó un silbido alegre –Sasuke se pondrá feliz-

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke?- Shino apretó un puño.

-Oh, Oh, Oh- retrocedió sonriendo –Supongo que esa fue una mala presentación-

-Y muy mala por cierto- Kiba entonces sonrió, su ceja alzándose arrogante –Dejemos que le lleves un recuerdo de nuestra parte-

-¡Kiba-kun!- pero entonces Hinata solo pudo sujetar al aire cuando el muchacho tomó carrera hacía delante con el puño preparado para impactarlo en el rostro del otro.

-Siempre tan impulsivo- Shino se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué?- pero al hacer contacto con la piel del enemigo se llevo una enorme sorpresa al notar que se volvía agua ante el impacto.

-Parece que has fallado- con diversión Suigetsu dio una vuelta en el aire hacía atrás y desenfundó rápidamente su espada –Podrías llegar a divertirme-

-¿Divertirte?- sonrió nuevamente con humor –Eso debería decirlo yo-

-Esto es malo Hinata- sin dejar de ver el encuentro Shino se dirigió a la chica –Siento a Sasuke Uchiha dirigirse hacía acá-

-¡Yo!-

-Ve por ayuda a Konoha-

-¡Hai!- dio media vuelta al instante y echó a correr pero no había dado ni siquiera diez pasos cuando una presencia se paró frente a ella y la sujetó con fuerza por el cuello.

-¡Hinata!- ambos muchachos gritaron al tiempo.

-No iras por ayuda- Sasuke la soltó y la chica cayó al suelo tosiendo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la garganta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- el castaño habló con enfado –No te daremos a Naruto, eres un mal nacido, un traidor-

-Tú pelea es conmigo- Suigetsu soltó un sablazo que el otro apenas alcanzó a esquivar.

-Entonces Uchiha Sasuke- Shino llevó ambas manos a las bolsas de su enorme gabardina, su voz tan plana como siempre –Parece que has elegido por ti mismo tú destino-

-Tal parece- lo observó con el respeto con el que se ve a un enemigo.

-¿Qué intentas queriendo entrar a Konoha? Todos los ninjas preferirían morir antes que entregarte a Naruto-

-No tengo interés alguno en Naruto- sujetó la empuñadura de su espada –Pero tú pareces una inteligente opción Shino Aburame-

-¿Qué?- Kiba que seguía peleando contra Suigetsu y que solo podía captar pedazos de la conversación abrió grandes los ojos ¿A que diablos se refería con eso?

-Deberías concentrarte en tu enemigo- el de cabello blanco soltó un enorme puñetazo en su rostro que lo hizo trastabillar hacía atrás.

-Mierda-

-Kiba-kun- Hinata se levantó aún sintiendo dolor al intentar pasar aire, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-No sé a que te refieres- un poco más alejados Shino sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, enjambres de insectos se aglomeraron a su alrededor –Pero no puedo dejarte escapar-

-Ah- Sasuke entonces saltó para esquivar el enjambre en masa que se abalanzaba sobre él, podría haberse ido de Konoha hace mucho tiempo pero aún así recordaba los jutsus y los de Shino Aburame más que los de nadie, después de todo era el hombre que había sido capaz de detener a Kankuro de la arena cuando eran gennins.

-¡Chidori!- no esperaba tener que usar un jutsu como ese pero era necesario, los insectos cercanos desaparecieron entre las llamas azules, sin embargo el efecto duró poco porque sorprendentemente el rayo de electricidad murió en su mano sin que él lo hubiera deseado.

-Tu técnica esta hecha de chakra- el Aburame hablaba con la voz tranquila de siempre –Y mis insectos se alimentan de ello-

-¡Fuuton shinkuu gyaku!- pero el Uchiha contraatacó al instante, el Aburame se tuvo que echar hacía atrás de un salto antes de ser alcanzado por las explosiones y aún así parte de su brazo derecho no escapo con tanta suerte, era rápido, mucho más que él.

-¡Toma!- Kiba pateó a Suigetsu en la cara de tal manera que el muchacho se estrelló contra un árbol para luego caer lentamente al suelo.

-Ugh- sacudió la cabeza desubicado, eso le pasaba por ponerse a jugar con el otro.

-¡Shino!- las uñas se convirtieron en garras al tiempo que saltaba para apoyar a su amigo.

-Peleas conmigo- molesto porque no lo tomaran en cuenta el de la Niebla apuntó su espada hacía la espalda del castaño pero su movimiento fue retenido por una chica que lo golpeó en la muñeca causándole un agudo dolor.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- apretó los dientes adolorido, no la había oído acercarse, de verdad que era silenciosa.

-No dejare que lastimes a Ki-Kiba-kun- se paró frente a él en una pose un tanto extraña con las manos como única defensa, ¿No pensaba que la iba a atacar con su espada en una condición tan desventajosa verdad?

-No me gusta pelear contra mujeres- arqueando una ceja dio un paso atrás, sus manos formaron un cuadro y luego un rectángulo al tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras.

-¡Ah!- Hinata solo pudo dar un grito corto antes de tener que cerrar la boca y obligarse a si misma a no respirar, no entendía como pero había quedado atrapada en un cubo formado por agua, no podía mover sus manos ni sus piernas, su cabello flotaba a su alrededor impidiéndole incluso ver bien.

-Quédate aquí un rato- con su sonrisa ladeada colocó una mano sobre la pared de agua como si fuera el vidrio de una pecera –No te vayas a ahogar-

-¡Hinata!- Kiba entonces ahogó una maldición y volvió tras sus pasos –Suéltala-

-Sería una molestia hacerlo- lo observó de mala manera -¿Ahora si pelearas conmigo?-

-¡Tú maldito!- volvieron a enlazarse en un intercambio de patadas, golpes, jutsus y en el caso de Kiba algunos rasguños hechos por sus afiladas garras, a lo lejos las cosas pintaban mal para Shino, la mitad de sus insectos habían sido quemados o electrocutados y los que restaban le exigían tal cantidad de chakra para mantenerse en el combate que el muchacho ya híper ventilaba intentando no desfallecer.

Y mientras sus dos compañeros se esforzaban al máximo ella había sido fácilmente capturada, como siempre, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser a la que cuidaran?, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser a la que rescataran?, ¡Maldición!, los segundos pasaban dando paso a los minutos, sus intentos por liberarse cada vez eran más débiles, los pulmones cada vez le dolían más, necesitaba aire, con rapidez su mente intentaba recordar lo que Neji le había contado un día hace mucho tiempo, una misión en la que su equipo había sido capturado de una manera similar, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho su primo para liberarse?

-¡Que sueltes a Hinata!-

-¡Gáname si es lo que quieres!- tanto Kiba como Suigetsu se encontraban cansados, sudados y a punto de desfallecer pero su orgullo los seguía manteniendo en pie, Shino había quedado de rodillas sujetándose a un árbol, su chakra casi agotado, Sasuke debatiéndose contra los insectos sin una gota de sudor en su perfecto rostro, sin una sola muestra de cansancio.

-Es suficiente- un ultimo chidori terminó con las escasas defensas que le quedaban al Aburame –He ganado, así que tendrás que escucharme-

-¿Quién ha dicho que estamos derrotados?- Kiba gruñó.

-Aburame Shino únete a mí- desde el suelo el joven lo observó tras sus pesadas gafas oscuras ¿A que se refería todo eso?, no lograba entender que demonios era lo que quería Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Jamás!- agotado y cansado Kiba se colocó rápidamente frente a su amigo sosteniendo un kunai contra el traidor –Preferiríamos morir antes de unirnos a ti y a Akatsuki-

-Si no lo hacen morirá la chica- sin interés señaló hacía atrás donde Hinata aún flotaba en el jutsu de Suigetsu.

-Maldición- el Inuzuka se mordió el labio casi hasta sacarse sangre, debía encontrar una manera de tener a sus dos amigos a salvo.

-He… Sasuke en cuanto a eso…- el de cabello blanco señaló con nerviosismo a donde una fuerza extraordinaria se había desatado, por una milésima de segundo los cuatro hombres presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa cuando el agua salió despedida en todas direcciones y al final, a gatas, con el largo cabello arrastrando por el suelo, tosiendo y completamente débil quedo Hyuuga Hinata.

-¡Hinata!- el castaño soltó un grito agradecido.

-¿Cómo se habrá liberado?- el de mirada violeta se acercó hasta ella curioso y la sujetó por el hombro -Hey muchacha- pero al instante de tocarla la chica se derrumbó aún tosiendo, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo -¡Es bonita!- la soltó parpadeando, no lo había notado antes pero ahora viendo el rostro de cerca la verdad es que tenía lindas facciones, además en la explosión del agua su pesada chaqueta había salido volando o algo parecido y había quedado en una ajustada blusa negra de manga larga.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- agitó una mano en el aire, aún estaba cansado -¿Por qué no nos llevamos a esta?, me gusta-

-¡Maldito!- Kiba saltó furioso, el tipo le había caído bien como contrincante pero que se metieran con su mejor amiga era otra cosa.

-Olvídalo Suigetsu- el Uchiha habló con su característica voz fría –Las mujeres son un dolor de cabeza y me molestan-

-Uhm…- el de la Niebla se puso en cuclillas entonces delante de la chica –Bueno… pero parece un tanto débil, seguro que no opondría tanta resistencia como alguno de esos dos-

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua empezando a ponerse de mal humor, el tonto de Suigetsu tenía razón.

-No dejare que se lleven a mis amigos- el castaño empuñó con mayor fuerza el kunai.

-¿Lo ves?- pero el de la Niebla siguió con lo suyo –Si te llevas a ese chico te matara en el primer descuido, del otro ni se diga, esta chica parece más dócil- sujetó su cabello y lo levantó hasta que lo tuvo frente a su nariz, oliendo el perfume que despedían sus hebras oscuras, ya quería ver la cara que haría Karin cuando Sasuke llegara con la otra chica en brazos y lo mejor sería si resultaba que esa nueva joven también era una antigua fan del Uchiha, entonces ambas pelearían por su amor y él podría burlarse de lo lindo de su líder y de paso fastidiar más a Karin, sí, eso sería divertidísimo de ver.

-No recuerdo a esa chica, sus habilidades no deben ser nada sorprendentes- ahogó un gruñido y se dirigió a donde la muchacha seguía intentando normalizar su respiración, con los pulmones a punto de estallar y el chakra completamente débil.

-¡Espera!- Kiba atacó pero para Sasuke no fue nada difícil doblarle la muñeca, hacer que soltara el kunai y estrellarlo de una patada en el árbol más cercano.

-Eres cruel- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja, él había tenido una dura pelea contra ese chico y el Uchiha se deshacía de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bueno, lo que pasaba es que el castaño ya se encontraba débil por la pelea previa.

-Deja- cortante como siempre le ordenó al otro que retrocediera un poco y alzó el rostro de la muchacha, bueno, Suigetsu había tenido razón al decir que era bonita pero fuera de eso se veía que era débil de un simple vistazo, ninguna arma de gran poder visible, ninguna habilidad a simple vista.

-Vamos Sasuke- el otro jugó su ultima carta –Las mujeres son más fáciles de manipular-

-Ah- volvió a verla sin acabar de convencerse, las mujeres eran simplemente un dolor de cabeza, acosadoras, tontas, impulsivas…

-¡Ah!- ella entonces por fin pudo dejar de toser, mareada abrió los ojos intentando enfocar, ¿Dónde estaba Kiba?, ¿Shino estaba bien?

-Hyuuga…- Sasuke a su vez también abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos, no podía equivocarse, reconocer a un miembro de ese clan era cosa de niños teniendo todos ellos esas extrañas pupilas y tomando en cuenta de que no había visto ninguna clase de sello en su frente debía tratarse de un integrante de la rama principal.

-Hyuuga Hinata- y entonces su cerebro hizo conexión recordando a una tímida niña que tomaba clases en la academia con él.

-Llévatela- soltó su barbilla y se levantó.

-¡Perfecto!- las pupilas violetas parecieron iluminarse, ya quería imaginar la cara de Karin.

-Hi-na-ta…- sangrando de la frente y enterrado por completo en el tronco del árbol Kiba apenas pudo balbucear el nombre de su amiga.

-No- Suigetsu se la echó al hombro y soltó un bufido, que grosero era Sasuke al pedirle que la llevara él cuando era quien más cansado y débil estaba.

-No- volvió a escuchar la débil voz y alzó una ceja.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Cuidado- el Uchiha llegó de un solo movimiento hasta él y detuvo la mano de Hinata antes de que le conectara un golpe Junken en pleno estomago -¿Sigues pensando que no dará problemas?-

-Uhm- torció la boca malhumorado –No dije que no los daría, solo dije que daría menos-

-No lo vuelvas a intentar- se agachó hasta donde supuso se encontraba la oreja de la chica, el largo cabello negro cayendo por la espalda de Suigetsu hasta casi alcanzar sus rodillas –No si quieres que ellos no mueran-

-Ah…- sintió entonces que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, nunca podía hacer nada bien, siempre terminaba echando todo a perder, ahora a saber que querrían hacer con sus ojos y si algo así pasaba los secretos del clan Hyuuga se sabrían, su padre preferiría que muriera antes de que algo así pasara.

-Andando entonces- Suigetsu volvió a acomodarse a la muchacha sobre el hombro luego de quitar toda arma punzo cortante que llevara en el porta kunais y se internó en la maleza tras Sasuke, Kiba entonces cerró los ojos al tiempo que Shino intentaba normalizar su respiración, acababan de perder a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, Hinata, su mejor amiga.

………

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Abran!, ¡Abran ahora!- pasaba de la medianoche y Neji se levantó somnoliento de su cuarto, ¿Una misión a esas horas?, convertirse en ANBU definitivamente era un fastidio, no se podía volver a tener vida propia nunca jamás.

-¿Si?- abrió la puerta con el rostro impasible de siempre pero al instante cambió de expresión, frente a él Inuzuka Kiba visiblemente lastimado bufaba y jadeaba intentando mantenerse en pie.

-¿Algo le ha sucedido a Hinata-sama?- su primer pensamiento voló hasta su prima.

-¡Ella, ella!- apretó los puños –Sufrimos una emboscada de Sasuke Uchiha, él… él se la llevo-

-¿Qué?- abrió la boca sin entender -¿Para que querría Uchiha Sasuke a Hinata-sama?-

-No lo sabemos, Shino fue a avisar a Kakashi-sensei y yo…-

-Voy ahora mismo a buscarla, yo…-

-Neji- tras él la voz fuerte de Hiashi provoco que ambos jóvenes giraran.

-Hiashi-sama-

-Sé consciente de tus limitaciones, en el estado en el que se encuentra la aldea no podemos movilizar gente para ir por Hinata y tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a Uchiha Sasuke-

-¡Usted!- herido como se encontraba Kiba avanzó con fiereza hacía el hombre -¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo tratándose de su propia hija?!-

-Esto nada tiene que ver con el amor, es simple diplomacia- lo observó con desden.

-¡Diplomacia ha dicho!- saltó enfurecido pero Neji lo detuvo al vuelo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-Déjalo Kiba- sus perlados ojos parecieron observar a la lejanía con rencor –Tiene razón-

-¡¿Tú también Neji?!-

-Sabes que ni siquiera Kakashi nos va a permitir una orden de salida en estas circunstancias y si Naruto se entera…- se llevo una mano a la frente negando con la cabeza –Sabes lo que intentara hacer Naruto-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡Ir tras ella!- apretó ambos puños.

-Ir tras ella, entregarse a Akatsuki, todo en el mismo paquete- el genio Hyuuga desvió la mirada con dolor –Quizás eso es lo que quiere Uchiha Sasuke-

-Escúchame Neji- Hiashi se cruzó de brazos –Ve ahora mismo con Kakashi, explícale lo que sucederá si se sabe esto, que den la versión de que Hinata esta de misión, una de encubierta, eso es todo-

-¡¿Acaso usted…?!- enfurecido el Inuzuka tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no irse encima del líder Hyuuga.

-Y por tú bien también guardaras silencio- observó con autoridad al castaño –No te atrevas a pensar ni por un segundo que éste es un dolor que solo tú sientes, no olvides que soy su padre-

-Pues no lo parece- se irguió cuan alto era y dio media vuelta, con el espíritu echo un mar de fuego, con la mente vuelta un caos de rencor y un solo pensamiento en ella, como iba a recuperar a su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Iniciamos el año con nuevo fic para que nos sonría la suerte, jeje, esta vez un Sasu-Hina para mi reto personal "Unir a Hinata con cuanto chico guapo haya en Konoha y sus alrededores" En cuanto a que tan largo será, la verdad no tengo idea pero espero sea de su agrado, cuídense, mil besos Ciao

_1° de Enero del 2010 Viernes _


	2. Malas impresiones

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 2: Malas impresiones**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Kiba tomó sus kunais y los aventó de mala manera en su mochila, ya había metido dentro los shurikens, sellos explosivos, pastillas de soldado y un poco de comida, iría por Hinata aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo.

-Kiba- escuchó la voz de su compañero llamándolo desde la ventana.

-Apártate Shino- ni siquiera giró a verlo, sabía lo que diría, Shino seguiría las indicaciones que le dieran sus superiores al pie de la letra.

-Vengo a exponer las razones que…-

-¡No quiero oír ninguna de tus razones!- giró hacía él cabreado -¡Pareciera que Hinata no es nada para ti!-

-Suicidarme solo le traería dolor a Hinata- acomodó sus lentes oscuros.

-¡No perderé contra el idiota de Sasuke!-

-Tus pasionales sentimientos solo conseguirán nublarte durante la batalla- apretó suavemente los puños, para él tampoco era fácil, por supuesto que no lo era, Hinata era más que una compañera para él, ella y Kiba habían sido sus primeros amigos, los primeros camaradas reales que tenía, ninguno de los dos había hecho muecas al ver que los insectos surgían de su cuerpo como todos sus compañeros anteriores en la academia, ninguno de los dos lo había rechazado y ninguno de los dos intentaba cambiar su retraída manera de ser, lo habían aceptado, lo habían hecho sentirse por fin parte de algo.

-¡Maldición Shino!- pero Kiba era demasiado arrojado, demasiado aventurero y tenaz, no soportaba quedarse quieto y menos en un caso como ese -¡¿Es que no te importa en lo más mínimo?!- con rabia lo sujetó de su gabardina, las uñas se clavaron en la tela hasta el punto de casi desgarrarla.

-Kiba…- sujetó su mano, al instante el Inuzuka abrió grandes los ojos, nunca antes había sentido el contacto con la piel de su amigo, era frío, casi hasta el punto de la congelación –Por favor…- y entonces algo extraño sucedió, la voz del Aburame, esa voz fría, carente de emociones, esa voz sin ningún tipo de matiz pareció temblar, por una décima de segundo pareció estremecerse –No quiero perder otro amigo- y entonces Kiba dejó caer los brazos inertes a sus costados, en sus ojos pintada con un dolor que rayaba en el odio la desolación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**¡Ya los siento!- Karin se puso de pie sonriendo, a su lado Juugo se había entretenido observando a los pajaritos que bajaban a batir las alas cerca de él.

-¡Sa-su-ke-kun!- gritó lo más coqueta posible, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos unidas una a la otra al tiempo que movía en círculos su estrecha cintura.

-Hemos vuelto- el joven Uchiha llegó al claro con su paso sereno de siempre, su rostro completamente impasible.

-¡Y mira lo que te trajimos!- Suigetsu que venía atrás sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que bajaba a Hinata sujetándola de los hombros y haciéndola trastabillar hacía delante.

-¿Quién diablos es ella?- el cambio en el tono de su voz fue evidente, bajo sus gafas sus sagaces ojos parecieron traspasar a la recién llegada.

-Es tu reemplazo pelos de zanahoria- Suigetsu se divertía de lo lindo –¿No es lindo que ahora tengas una nueva amiguita?-

-No, no es lindo en absoluto y ella tampoco lo es- enarcó una ceja, la guerra estaba declarada.

-Silencio y en marcha- sin alzar la voz Sasuke habló dando media vuelta y enseguida los demás echaron a andar tras de él.

-Llevo caminando toda la noche- Suigetsu gruñó por lo bajo –Y además venía cargando a esta chica-

-Lo siento- Hinata murmuró por lo bajo, estaba cansada, estaba triste, furiosa consigo misma, pero más que nada estaba asustada ¿Para que diablos podría quererla Sasuke Uchiha?, si era para obtener a Naruto preferiría morir antes de causarle problemas al rubio.

-¿Ha?- parpadeando sorprendido Suigetsu aflojó por un instante el agarre en sus hombros, si sería una muchacha rara, mira que pedir disculpas cuando habían sido ellos los que la habían secuestrado.

-Sasuke-kun- echándose el cabello hacía atrás Karin puso una mano sobre su cintura y caminó hacía el líder -¿Es esa chica de Konoha?-

-Lo es- ni siquiera giró a verla.

-¿Por qué ella?- arqueó una ceja arrogante –No se ve que tenga muchas habilidades-

-Eso pregúntaselo a Suigetsu- la chica entonces frunció un poco el ceño, generalmente Sasuke no le contestaba cuando le preguntaba algo, seguramente él también se encontraba bastante disconforme con su nueva adquisición, bueno, mejor para ella, la nueva chica no constituía ningún obstáculo en su relación con el Uchiha.

-Entonces todo fue cosa del idiota sonrisa de tiburón- poniendo ambas manos en su cadera giró hacía atrás observando fijamente al muchacho que seguía guiando a Hinata por los hombros –Vaya gustos tan raros que tiene- al instante las mejillas de la Hyuuga se sonrojaron por la indirecta, esa chica pelirroja era verdaderamente bonita, del estilo de Sakura o de Ino, delgada, esbelta, segura de si misma y sensual, no como ella.

-¡Pues la preferiría mil veces a ella que a ti bruja!- el de la Niebla saltó gruñendo.

-Silencio- Sasuke volvió a meter paz ahogando un gruñido, cuando se había vuelto líder de Taka no esperaba que hubiera tantos problemas internos entre sus subordinados y al parecer le había echado leña al fuego trayendo a la Hyuuga a unirse al grupo, que tonto había sido al dejarse convencer por Suigetsu.

-Yo…- la joven heredera apretó sus manos, quería huir, escapar, volver a Konoha ¿Por qué diablos era tan débil?

-No te preocupes bonita- sin embargo para su sorpresa el que la tenía apresada le sonrió inclinándose hacía ella –En el primer descuido nos deshacemos de la bruja de Karin-

-Ah…- haciendo deducciones suponía que la tal "Karin" era la bella jovencita de largo cabello rojo –Usted…-

-Soy Suigetsu- se señaló a si mismo –El grandote se llama Juugo y a Sasuke ya lo conoces-

-No la traje para que se volvieran amigos- el Uchiha giró hacía ellos, sus ojos negros observaron a la chica con dureza, por un momento Hinata sintió que se quedaba sin aire, esos oscuros ojos tenían tanto odio acumulado en ellos que provocaban que su frágil alma temblara, ¿Cómo podía una persona almacenar tanto rencor en una sola mirada?

-Escucha Hyuuga- dio dos pasos hacía ella y como si él también se sintiera asustado Suigetsu aún sujetándola por los hombros la hizo retroceder hasta que topó con su propio pecho.

-¿Por qué me ha traído?- temblando se atrevió a hablar –Yo-yo no creo serle de utilidad en nada y…- pasó saliva sintiendo que moriría ante esa mirada que parecía arder, que parecía guardar mil demonios en su interior –Y si-si lo que quiere es lograr atrapar a Naruto-kun con esto, yo en ese caso…- apretó los puños y cerró los ojos –Yo prefiero morir-

-Ese idiota no me interesa en lo más mínimo- entrecerró la mirada, definitivamente la chica era débil, pero había que reconocerle una cosa, cuando se trataba de sus amigos actuaba como una Ninja de verdad –Tengo una misión para ti-

-Lo la-lamento… Uchiha-san- al final no supo de que otra manera llamarlo, cierto que llamar "san" a la persona que la había secuestrado era estupido, seguramente si su primo Neji estuviera en su lugar lo habría llamado "Uchiha" con todo el desprecio que habría podido destilar pero ella no era así, no podía serlo.

-¿Qué lo lamentas?- arqueó una ceja y dio otro paso hacía ella.

-Yo no… no puedo trabajar para un traidor-

-¡¿A quien le dices traidor maldita ciega?!- Karin saltó al instante furiosa.

-Silencio Karin- sin embargo Sasuke no necesitaba que nadie lo defendiera –Harás lo que te digo Hyuuga-

-N-n-no- se estremeció empezando a asustarse de verdad, había algo en esa maligna mirada que destilaba odio, que liberaba un camino de maldad.

-Hay cosas peores que la muerte- los ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella, se lo estaba advirtiendo.

-Sasuke…- Suigetsu apretó los dientes nervioso –No estarás pensando en…-

-No-no lo haré- a pesar de tartamudear Hinata intentó mantenerse firme, no colaboraría con los propósitos de un traidor que servía a Akatsuki, no deshonraría de esa manera al clan, ningún Ninja de Konoha ayudaría al enemigo solo por salvar la vida.

-Puedo ver tu mente- sin que su rostro cambiara un ápice dio otro paso hacía ella y jaló uno de los largos mechones de su cabello, sin hacerle daño, solo sosteniéndole entre sus dedos –No quisiera emplear algo así contigo-

-Yo…- su respiración se entrecortó, él hablaba de un genjutsu y no cualquier clase de genjutsu, era ni más ni menos que uno apoyado con el Sharingan, a pesar de que el byakugan era otra técnica ocular ella no tenía la destreza para enfrentarse a alguien como él en una batalla por el estilo.

-Ahora me escucharas-

-¡Byakugan!- y sin embargo lo intentó, su mano se dirigió con rapidez casi divina hacía donde brillaba con precisión un punto de chakra, si lograba darle, si lograba cerrarlo…

-Tonta- pero entonces la palabra pronunciada por él solo pudo rebotar en su mente, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que caía hacía delante, las manos de Suigetsu ya no la sujetaban por los hombros, caía sin remedio en un hondo pozo oscuro, intentó aferrarse a algo pero era imposible, no había nada ahí, solo la nada sobre la nada.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó aterrorizada cuando al caer se encontró con un charco de sangre.

-_¡No durara ni diez minutos!- _se vio a si misma cuando tenía doce años, después del examen chunnin en el cual había quedado al borde de la muerte por su batalla en contra de su primo.

-No quiero recordar eso- cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso las manos contra las orejas, pero las voces seguían.

-_Es una vergüenza para el clan-_

_-Lo mejor sería que muriera-_

_-Hanabi será mejor heredera que ella- _poniéndose de rodillas abrió nuevamente los ojos, ahora un mar de escombros estaban bajo de ella, a lo lejos Naruto se había convertido en el Kyuuby, lo recordaba, había sido en la batalla contra Pein, su cuerpo debería estar tirado en algún lugar, sangrando e inconsciente, tan inútil como siempre.

-No quiero ver esto- sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ver sus tropiezos, sus fracasos, sus caídas una y otra vez, ella no era tan fuerte como para soportarlo.

-_¡Es culpa de ella!- _y entonces escuchó la discusión mas antigua que guardaba su mente.

-_¡Por culpa de Hinata!, ¡Por culpa de ella ha muerto su madre!- _los ojos furiosos de su padre se clavaron en ella, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia contendida.

-_¡Tú debiste haber muerto!, ¡Ojala te murieras!- _

-¡YA!- gritó entre temblores, Suigetsu a su vez la soltó dejando que se resbalara lentamente al suelo.

-Ba-basta…- colocó una mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, no quería recordar lo que seguía, no quería recordar lo que sucedía después en la pesadilla que era toda su vida.

-Entonces me obedecerás- Sasuke le habló con propiedad pero una gota de sudor frío recorría su frente.

-Yo…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Solo… no quiero, no quiero volver a ver eso-

-Entonces escucha lo que harás- se acuclilló frente a ella –Buscaras una presencia parecida a la mía… quizás un poco más fuerte, alguien que use genjutsu-

-En-entendido- respiró entrecortadamente.

-Cuídala Suigetsu- dio media vuelta y caminó hacía delante.

-Sasuke-kun…- preocupada Karin se dirigió hacía él, había sentido un cambio en el animo de su chakra.

-Quédense aquí, ahora vuelvo- sin dar más explicaciones se internó en un complicado sendero, mas adelante se escuchaba el suave murmullo de un río, sentía su mente un tanto inestable y su cuerpo extrañamente nervioso, no le había ocurrido nunca antes, siempre que entraba a una mente enemiga buscaba rápidamente algo que pudiera sumir al contrincante en la oscuridad, buscaba en lo más profundo de sus corazones los recuerdos más dolorosos, los más infelices y luego atacaba con eso.

-Maldita Hyuuga- se arrodilló junto al río y se echó algo de agua sobre la cara para despejarse, por alguna razón que no acertaba a comprender los recuerdos de la chica habían calado en él como si fueran suyos, ¿Es que había hecho mal la técnica?, no, no había sido eso, seguramente el Byakugan había creado alguna especie de interferencia, una muy débil pero algo había logrado, quizás la chica no fuera tan indefensa como parecía a simple vista.

-Pero…- arqueó una ceja pasándose una mano por el cabello, si un simple escape de esos recuerdos lo habían afectado de esa manera ¿En que condición habría quedado la muchacha si había recibido todo el dolor de los recuerdos por completo?

-No es mi problema- sacudió entonces la cabeza, él buscaba sus metas y si para eso debía ser cruel, usar a los que estaban a su alrededor e incluso obligar a alguien a trabajar para él entonces lo haría, porque ese era su camino.

…………

-Oye bonita- Suigetsu se inclinó al lado de donde la muchacha de largo cabello negro se encontraba a gatas, temblando y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Hum…- a pesar de que Karin no simpatizaba con ella se acercó disimuladamente por un costado, podía sentir el chakra de la chica estremeciéndose con una fuerza tal que incluso le causaba escalofríos.

-Creo que Sasuke se ha pasado esta vez- con cautela Suigetsu sujetó a Hinata por el hombro y la ayudó a pararse.

-¿Pues que pensabas que haría?- Karin se acomodó las gafas tomando un aire profesional –Es un rehén no un invitado de honor-

-Ya…- el de la Niebla dejó que la Hyuuga se apoyara en él, parecía tan asustada y desubicada que no le causo ningún malestar la cercanía con el muchacho, cosa que en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría causado un fuerte sonrojo y en casos extremos hasta un desmayo.

-Gra-gracias- se sujetó al muchacho intentando normalizar su respiración.

-No te preocupes bonita- le frotó la cabeza despeinándole el cabello, nunca había sido atacado por un genjutsu y mucho menos uno que tuviera el sello Uchiha por presentación pero suponía que debía ser una experiencia realmente aterradora, de no ser así Sasuke no le habría dicho que la cuidara al partir.

-Lo dicho, tienes unos gustos extraños- Karin enarcó una ceja, a su punto de vista la muchacha no era gran cosa, su cara estaba sucia de tierra, tenía unos feos ojos que bien parecían los de una persona ciega y su porte era decididamente el de una persona insignificante, cierto que tenía un buen cuerpo pero no creía que Sasuke-kun se interesara en ella, era demasiado débil.

-¿Celosa zanahoria?-

-Por favor…- Hinata colocó una mano sobre el brazo del muchacho sonrojándose al instante –No-no quisiera causar problemas entre ustedes-

-No te creas tan importante- la pelirroja saltó al instante –El idiota y yo nos llevábamos así mucho antes de que tú llegaras-

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota?!-

-Siento que Sasuke viene de vuelta- Juugo habló con su calma habitual, la nueva integrante del equipo no le causaba ninguna reacción, parecía una persona silenciosa y tranquila así que para él estaba bien, el hecho de que la retuvieran en contra de su voluntad tampoco le causaba ningún pesar de conciencia, él seguía a Sasuke y acataba sus ordenes sin vacilar, era el camino que había decidido seguir para poder sellar su otro yo dentro de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke-kun- rápidamente la pelirroja se acomodó la corta camisa que dejaba al descubierto su ovalado ombligo.

-No se fijara en ti de cualquier manera bruja- Suigetsu susurró entre dientes.

-Tampoco se fijara en ella anormal- ella a su vez gruñó por lo bajo, el de la Niebla a punto estuvo de replicar algo pero prefirió callárselo, se guardaría la diversión para su propio deleite, no sabía como lo haría pero conseguiría darle celos a la tonta de Karin usando a la otra chica, aunque… por ahora la cosa se veía difícil.

-Ah- Hinata se encogió con solo ver el rostro del vengador.

-Empiecen a buscar- parecía estar de mal humor así que Karin pasó de cualquier insinuación amorosa hacía él y se concentró en encontrar chakras.

-Tú también debes hacerlo- Suigetsu le susurró por lo bajo a la muchacha.

-¡Byakugan!- a pesar de encontrarse tan indispuesta hizo rápidamente los sellos y buscó con rapidez a su alrededor, a cien metros no había nada, podía encontrar conejitos, ardillas, algunos animales más grandes pero ningún humano.

-500 metros- susurró por lo bajo y forzó la mirada, había poco chakra de un color verduzco dentro de una cabaña, seguramente civiles sin ningún poder especial.

-Mil metros- volvió a susurrar, las venas en su rostro saltándose un poco más, había encontrado una cuadrilla de bandidos, su chakra era bajo, no creía que fuera lo que Sasuke buscaba.

-Dos mil metros- de nuevo nada.

-Tres mil metros- una pequeña aldea, seguramente civiles, el chakra demasiado bajo.

-Cuatro mil metros- más animales.

-Cinco mil metros- empezaba a sentirse mal, nunca había forzado su técnica después de recibir un ataque mental tan devastador, pero debía seguir adelante, era necesario cumplir el objetivo, no quería volver a ser victima de esa devastadora técnica.

-Seis mil metros- se detuvo de pronto, descubrió tres personas a orillas de un camino, uno de ellos era muy fuerte, los otros dos no tanto, indagó un poco más a fondo, la persona más fuerte parecía tener un canal de chakra bastante calmo lo cual quería decir que si entraba en una batalla su nivel de chakra aumentaría en la euforia de la pelea, pero… sus acompañantes eran dos mujeres, la más joven era una niña ¿Qué planearía hacer Sasuke una vez que encontrara a la persona que decía estar buscando?, ¿Lo mataría?

-¿Encontraste algo?- se sobresaltó al escuchar la fría voz del vengador a escasos pasos.

-No- contestó rápidamente desactivando su técnica –No hay ningún individuo con las características que me indicó… Uchiha-san- bajó la mirada, se sentía tan mal al ayudarlo.

-Es un hombre- le aclaró girando la mirada a la lejanía.

-No hay nadie así en un rango de seis kilómetros- se sujetó el ojo con una mano, se sentía cansada.

-¡Ah!- Karin saltó indignada, su técnica no alcanzaba a cubrir ese rango, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa tonta venir tan fresca y pretender ser de mas ayuda a Sasuke-kun que ella?, bueno, por lo menos ella tenía mucho más cualidades no como esa tonta de ojos feos.

-Sigamos avanzando entonces- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y volvió a emprender la marcha.

-¿No viste un lugar donde haya comida con esa extraña técnica tuya?- francamente intrigado por la técnica hace unos momentos vista Suigetsu se pasó ambas manos tras la espalda y empezó a caminar al lado de la chica.

-N-n-no Suigetus-san- dudó un momento antes de decidir que no sería buena idea hablarles de la aldea que había visto, no sabía como es que se comportaba ese extraño grupo de criminales una vez que se encontraban con civiles.

-Que lastima- el muchacho colocó ambas manos tras su nuca –Tengo hambre-

-Toma- apenas pudo agarrar al vuelo una manzana que Juugo le aventó.

-¡Gracias grandote!- se lo agradeció poniendo una sonrisa ladeada en su alborozada cara, no había comido nada desde que se había marchado con Sasuke el día anterior.

-Hum…- justo cuando le iba a hincar el diente a la apetitosa fruta pareció reaccionar en algo y giró a donde Hinata caminaba lentamente a su lado al parecer decaída -¿Quieres?- le extendió la manzana y entonces tres pares de ojos giraron a verlo de reojo, que ellos recordaran Suigetsu nunca antes le había ofrecido algo de comer que fuera suyo a alguien.

………

…**.**

**..**

**.**

-Lamento mucho esto- sin dejar de sonreír Suigetsu ató a Hinata con una cuerda contra el tronco de un árbol, alrededor Karin y Juugo habían levantado tres casas de campaña, en una dormía la pelirroja, en la otra Sasuke y en la ultima los restantes, el particular punto de vista de Suigetsu al respecto era que quien debía dormir con Juugo era el Uchiha porque como él bien decía, si de pronto al grandote se le ocurría soltar a su "yo malvado" que llevaba dentro no habría fuerza humana que pudiera salvar al de la Niebla de su inminente muerte.

-No se preocupe Suigetsu-san- la jovencita respondió desviando la mirada, en el cielo la luna brillaba con infinita fuerza, en cuanto todos durmieran sería su oportunidad, debía intentar escapar.

-No lo haría pero fueron ordenes de Sasuke- se llevo una mano a la cabeza desacomodándose el blanquecino cabello.

-Deja de hablar con ella- molesta Karin frunció el ceño –Ya te dijo Sasuke-kun que no la trajo para que se hicieran amigos ¡Y vete de una maldita buena vez a dormir!-

-¡Yo no te obedezco bruja!-

-¡Pues entonces cierra la boca de una vez!- los gritos continuaron por un rato, soltando un pequeño suspiro Hinata intentó mover su muñeca pero el chico le había ligado de tal manera la cuerda en torno al cuerpo que sería muy difícil liberarse, lo único bueno de todo ese asunto es que como la habían dejado sentada en el suelo para que pudiera dormir (o por lo menos intentar hacerlo) tenía las piernas libres.

-Ustedes dos- Sasuke que venía de regreso de darse un baño los observó a ambos de mala manera –Vayan a dormir-

-En seguida Sasuke-kun- la pelirroja obedeció al punto, la verdad se encontraba muy cansada por el día de infructuosa búsqueda, además de que sus nervios estaban al punto de quebrarse a causa de la nueva intrusa, cierto que no podía considerarla un peligro pero de cualquier forma le desagradaba y sobre todo el hecho de que el tonto de Suigetsu se portara tan amigable con ella, ¿Pues que pensaba ese idiota?, era de lógica común el pensar que una persona que había sido secuestrada demostraría las garras en la más minima oportunidad, solo Suigetsu podía ser tan tonto de intentar ser amigable con alguien así.

-Vaya cabeza hueca- susurró al viento antes de meterse bajo las frazadas y hacerse un ovillo al tiempo que se sacaba los lentes y los dejaba junto a su equipaje, por el bien de la misión soportaría a la nueva molestia el tiempo que fuera necesario, luego de eso ella misma se encargaría de devolverla hasta Konoha de una sonora patada en el trasero.

-Suigetsu, tú también retírate- mientras tanto afuera Sasuke seguía de pie a pocos pasos de Hinata quien había bajado la mirada clavándola en el suelo, no podía evitarlo, le temía a ese hombre, le temía a su cruel técnica.

-Me quedare un rato más con ella- sin embargo el de ojos violetas no parecía tener intención de obedecer a su líder esta vez lo que provocó que Hinata abriera los ojos asombrada.

-Te quiero descansado mañana- lo observó esta vez mas fijamente, su idea había sido quedarse a solas con la muchacha para dirigirle un par de palabras, unas cuantas advertencias por si se le ocurría la peregrina y estupida idea de intentar escapar, pero al parecer su subordinado no se la iba a poner fácil.

-No te preocupes por eso Sasuke- sonrió de medio lado –Me iré en un momento-

-Mpfg- gruñó alguna cosa intangible y luego se dirigió a su tienda dejando caer la puerta de tela tras él.

-¡Ah!- suspirando el de la Niebla se sentó frente a la muchacha tronándose los huesos del cuello –Al fin se fue-

-Su-Suigetsu-san- la jovencita levantó la mirada tímidamente, la verdad le agradecía infinitamente al muchacho el no haberla dejado sola frente al Uchiha.

-No te preocupes- le guiñó un ojo –Sasuke no es tan malo como lo parece-

-Ah…- a ella le parecía todo lo contrario, no era malo ¡Era terrible!

-En realidad trata de no meterse en los asuntos de los demás pero por lo general…- se calló de golpe, Sasuke seguía despierto, no sería buena idea que lo oyera cuando intentaba enaltecer sus buenas cualidades, se pensaría que algo tramaba, mejor dejar esa parte del plan para después -¿Y que es lo que haces exactamente en Konoha?- decidió desviar el tema de la conversación, de cualquier forma le provocaba curiosidad todo lo referente a la muchacha.

-Yo…- dudó un momento –No soy nada importante en realidad-

-¿Qué rango tienes?-

-Chunnin- y sin embargo bajó la mirada como si aquel logro fuera al contrario, una especie de humillación.

-Sasuke dijo que tu equipo era el mejor de Konoha en cuanto a rastreo se refiere-

-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun son muy buenos- una sonrisa orgullosa se pintó en sus labios al mencionar a sus dos amigos –Ellos forman un gran equipo-

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo… yo solo les doy problemas- desvió la mirada, incluso el haber sido capturada hablaba de las molestias que le daba a su equipo, ahora a saber que cosas descabelladas podría estar haciendo Kiba.

-Tú técnica me ha gustado- el joven sonrió sujetándose los tobillos con las manos -¿No te duele?-

-¿Doler?- lo observó confundida.

-Como se te saltan las venas del rostro he pensado que seguramente debe doler-

-Bueno… en realidad no, solo, solo es un poco cansado-

-Me he puesto a pensar que seguramente eres una chica diferente a las demás- ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de observarla –Karin jamás realizaría una técnica que la hiciera ver de esa manera-

-Ehm- se sonrojó escandalosamente –E-es, es una técnica propia de mi clan, yo… yo tenía que aprenderla- bien sabía ella que usar el Byakugan era bastante antiestético en una mujer, pero era su línea de sangre, no podía renunciar a ella solo porque se viera más fea de lo que normalmente era.

-No me malentiendas- Suigetsu se echó hacía atrás riendo al notar su turbación –Solo decía que se ve impresionante, Karin no lo haría, pero de todas maneras ella no se vería bonita como tú-

-No-no tiene porque mentir Suigetsu-san…- bajó tanto la voz que se le volvió casi un susurro ahogado.

-¡Es en serio!- volvió a sonreír divertido, jamás había conocido a una muchacha como aquella, su contacto con mujeres ciertamente había sido escaso, pero antes de que Orochimaru lo encarcelara había tenido la desgracia de conocer a varios especimenes del tipo de Karin y por cierto, al parecer ninguna de ellas interesadas en su persona, esta chica por lo menos tenía el recato de sonrojarse por sus cumplidos, decidido, la jovencita le caía bien.

-Dijo Sasuke que eras una Hyuuga ¿Cierto?-

-Sí…- volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿No te agrada mucho ese tema?- la observó curioso.

-N-no es eso, so-solo…-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- la interrumpió viendo que en sus ojos empezaba a pintarse la tristeza –Yo no tengo familia de cualquier forma así que hagamos como que tú tampoco tienes y listo-

-¡Yo!- alzó la mirada viéndolo con ansiedad, sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas –Yo tengo un primo y… una hermanita- su mirada pareció dulcificarse ante la mención de sus dos parientes más queridos.

-Ya veo- arqueó una ceja –Espero que no estén muy preocupados por ti-

-Yo también- volvió a bajar la mirada y entonces él se revolvió incomodo, llegaba el momento de decirle lo que le había querido comentar desde el principio.

-Oye- de su rostro se borró todo rastro de diversión quedando una seriedad que a Hinata le provoco el parpadear pegando la cabeza al tronco del árbol.

-¿Si?-

-Sé que quieres escapar, lo veo en tus ojos, que lo intentaras, pero por tu bien espero que no lo hagas-

-Sui-getsu-san- susurró suavemente con los ojos bien abiertos, el aire nocturno la golpeó de frente arrojando su largo cabello negro hacía atrás.

-Sasuke lo notaría en seguida- le sonrió con tristeza –Y en caso de que no lo hiciera Karin te rastrearía y te aseguro que lograríamos encontrarte, luego vendría un castigo por tu desobediencia, no tengo que decirte cual es-

-Ya veo…- una solitaria lagrima resbaló desde su ojo derecho recorriendo su mejilla.

-Vamos, no estés triste- se levantó palmeándole un hombro suavemente, jamás había intentado consolar a una persona antes pero definitivamente no era tan difícil de hacer como se lo había creído –Mientras estés con nosotros puedo ser tu amigo, me caes bien-

-Pero…- giró su perlada mirada hacía él –Yo no he hecho nada para agradarle-

-No me has dicho anormal, no has intentado matarme y no me has intentado ordenar nada, para mí eso es suficiente para ganarte mi simpatía- guiñándole un ojo se puso de pie –Aunque los sonrojos le dan un plus extra-

-¡Su-Suigetsu-san!- muy a su pesar sus mejillas se encendieron al tiempo que él se retiraba a su tienda sonriendo, momentos después solo quedaron en medio de la noche ella y la fogata a escasos pasos, ¿Escapar?, había estado tan decidida hace unos momentos que ahora no sabía que hacer, Suigetsu tenía razón lo sabía, ni siquiera intentarlo valía la pena, sabía de antemano el resultado, pero por un momento había pensado, por unos cuantos minutos había creído que podría haber una esperanza para ella.

-Soy una tonta- y bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos al tiempo que una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, realmente era tonta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke se despertó y giró sobre las sabanas poniendo un brazo a modo de almohada, eso de viajar tan ligeros tenía sus desventajas por la noche cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, podía jurar que su espalda había descansado sobre una abultada piedra por horas.

Medio adolorido pero intentando que no se notara se colocó su camisa blanca y acomodó un poco su alborotado cabello, había puesto una trampa por las inmediaciones así que en el hipotético caso de que la Hyuuga hubiese logrado liberarse del amarre de Suigetsu estaría atrapada en uno de sus genjutsus.

Apenas amanecía así que seguramente todos estarían en sus tiendas aún, la noche había sido especialmente fría, se notaba que ya estaba entrando el invierno, agachando la cabeza salió de la tienda hacía el frío mundo exterior, ese día viajarían hacía el norte, lo mejor sería dirigirse en la dirección en la que Karin había sentido a Itachi por primera y ultima vez después de su supuesta muerte, luego de eso…

-¿Pero que?- entreabrió los labios sorprendido, los restos de la fogata yacían apagados en medio de las tiendas, al frente la muchacha seguía amarrada al tronco del árbol, pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención, no, lo que lo había impresionado era encontrar que la cabeza de la chica descansaba en el hombro de Suigetsu, a su vez el de la Niebla había apoyado la cabeza en la jovencita, ambos cubiertos por una gruesa manta que el amante de las espadas solía usar para cubrirse a él y a Juugo.

-¡Sasuke-kun buenos…!- al oír ruidos en el exterior Karin se había apresurado a salir para ser la primera en recibir al joven por la mañana pero al igual que lo que le había pasado a él ella también quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y sin acabar de creerlo, solo que su reacción no fue tan pasiva como la del líder.

-¡Suigetsu pedazo de idiota!- gritó tan alto que provoco que Juugo saliera a volandas de su tienda y que los pajaritos cercanos huyeran despavoridos -¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- al instante tanto la Hyuuga como el de la Niebla abrieron los ojos, la primera muy asustada y sin saber muy bien donde estaba y el segundo arqueando primero una ceja para luego ver con desdén a su compañera.

-Karin ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese por la mañana?- se pasó una mano por la cara aún medio somnoliento.

-¡No es ninguna clase de saludo!- gritó furiosa -¡¿Acaso no entiendes la diferencia entre un rehén y un compañero?!, ¡Hasta parece que tomas las cosas al revés!- frunció el ceño colérica señalando atrás -¡Incluso dejaste sin cobija a Juugo por… por tapar a esa cosa!-

-¡Lo siento!- Hinata se apresuró a pedir disculpas quedando por un momento sin aire ante la pelea matutina, en realidad no se había dado cuenta el momento en el que Suigetsu había llegado, de haberse dado cuenta seguramente habría reaccionado desmayándose, solo recordaba tener un frío brutal para luego pasar a sentir una tibia calidez y eso era todo.

-No me interesan tus disculpas- la pelirroja la observó sin interés pero Sasuke por su parte enarcó una ceja, era realmente muy extraño que alguien en la situación en la que se encontraba la Hyuuga se pusiera a pedir disculpas a quienes en primera instancia la habían secuestrado, si que era una chica rara.

-Será mejor que te calles Karin- por su parte Suigetsu sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejarse –Como hacía tanto frío Juugo estuvo de acuerdo en que compartiera la cobija con ella-

-Es cierto- el tranquilo muchacho habló con su paciencia habitual –No me pareció buena idea dejar que se helara aquí afuera-

-¡Pues…!- la pelirroja buscó rápidamente algo con que contraatacar pero fue silenciada por Sasuke.

-Es suficiente, no me importa lo que hagan con sus cobijas- sin embargo le mandó una significativa mirada a Suigetsu, hablaría con él –Prepárense para continuar-

-Chica problemática- Karin gruñó entre dientes para dar después media vuelta y retirarse, Hinata simplemente la observó alejarse con cierta desesperación en el fondo de sus pupilas color luna, no le gustaba causar ese tipo de sentimientos en los demás, temía mucho que alguien llegara a odiarla, era algo que no podía soportar.

-Karin-san… gomen…- pero solo Sasuke con su experto oído pudo alcanzar a escuchar su susurro.

………

-¿Y bien?- antes de partir nuevamente Sasuke había dicho algo que sonó como "Voy por agua, acompáñame Suigetsu" pero para todos era claro que no era precisamente por agua por lo que se alejaban de los demás.

-Supongo que sabes sobre lo que quiero hablarte- el Uchiha lo observó fijamente.

-Me cae bien- el de la Niebla se encogió de hombros para después agacharse a llenar su cantimplora personal en el caudaloso río que corría junto a él.

-No deberías… encariñarte mucho con ella, es solo algo necesario para mis propósitos- al final no supo exactamente que palabra usar para describir lo que empezaba a desarrollar el amante de las espadas por la chica.

-Sé que solo la estas usando pero de cualquier manera ella también lo sabe- se levantó dando un largo sorbo a su envase.

-No es tonta, sabe que somos sus enemigos-

-¿Qué es en realidad lo que quieres?- arqueó una ceja –Pensé que si me volvía su amigo sería más fácil para ti que ella cooperara-

-No habría problema si ese fuera el caso- Sasuke entonces lo observó con su fría mirada que parecía un tanto vacía –Pero sé que planeas algo-

-Ah- se rascó la cabeza desviando la mirada para después sonreír –Solo quiero cabrear a Karin-

-No me interesan tus infantiles juegos pero…- apretó un puño, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué diablos le importaba si Suigetsu jugaba o no con la muchacha?, ¿En que lo afectaba si de pronto esos dos se hacían cercanos?, ¿No era mejor para él como lo decía el mismo Suigetsu?

-¿Pero?- el de la Niebla canturreó al parecer divertido ante la primera muestra de indecisión que distinguía en su líder.

-No la lastimes- dio media vuelta y empezó a andar de vuelta con los demás –No hasta que encontremos a Itachi-

-Entendido- el otro se cuadró militarmente a sus espaldas y unos pasos adelante el Uchiha levantó momentáneamente la mirada al cielo, él lo sabía, había un cierto lazo que lo unía con Konoha aún, era por eso por lo que no le hacía gracia que Suigetsu jugara con la muchacha si al final no la iba a tomar en serio, era porque ella era de Konoha, parecía que había algunos lazos más difíciles de romper que otros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Antes que nada muchas gracias por la calurosa bienvenida, no me esperaba tan buena acogida y la verdad me han hecho muy feliz. En cuanto al fic, lo más probable es que sea algo largo, esto porque para lograr que Sasuke y Hinata se enamoren tendremos que ver pasar algo de tiempo.

Es la primera vez que trabajo con los miembros de Taka y la verdad han resultado bastante entretenidos, me ha gustado sobre todo Karin, me he quedado pensando en como reaccionaría yo de ser ella y como no he podido visualizarme (es que no soy nada parecida a ella) he recordado como reaccionaron las chicas populares cuando yo he llegado de intrusa a la secundaria en segundo grado y la inspiración vino sola, que tiempos aquellos je, je.

En fin, agradezco de todo corazón por sus comentarios a:

**Yuuki Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Kierinahana**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Harukauzaki **(que gusto volver a recuperarte jeje)

**Tanuki sempai**

**Arethahiwatari**

**LennaParis**

**TemariLand**

**FannyLu**

**Layill**

**Lizirien**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Ridesh**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Maky**

**Ayu-chaan**

**Anika-san**

**Girl-Darkness**

**Sakura-Veropau**

**Angela-hinata**

**Almauchiha**

**FEGA**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Eiko298**

**Mel17**

**Anita**

**Mari-chan Uchiuga**

**Kikuta-madaren**

**Marjugagu**

**Daphne-gabycoco **

En especial a los que me siguen desde "Rojo y Perla" y los que se brincaron de "Regresa a mí" hacía acá, también a los que recupere después del Naru-Hina y por supuesto a los nuevos ¡Son lo mejor! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que la historia les siga gustando. Ciao

_5 de Enero del 2010 Martes_


	3. Esperanza

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 3: Esperanza **

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Busca- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, la larga capa negra ondeó a sus espaldas y Hinata asintió débilmente tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él, a ser sincera ¿Por qué seguía haciendo como que buscaba si cada vez que encontraba una presencia fuerte se hacía la que no había encontrado nada?

-Dos mil metros- susurró por lo bajo, podía ver animales y más animales, unos cuantos caballos tomando agua, un par de venados.

-Tres mil metros- un par de chicas jalándose el cabello una a la otra, eso le recordaba tiempos más infantiles con Hanabi.

-Cuatro mil metros…- por un instante hubo un asomo de duda en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- con su voz fría y neutra Sasuke la increpó.

-Na-nada- era tan mala para mentir que supuso que el Uchiha se daría cuenta pero si era sincera al lado de tan peculiar grupo solo esperaba un par de cosas, la primera era que cansados de su nulidad decidieran dejarla libre por ser un completo fracaso, la segunda, bueno, no es que deseara especialmente morir pero como se había propuesto a si misma al principio, no ayudaría a Sasuke Uchiha y a Akatsuki para que lastimaran a alguien.

-¿Estas segura?- el muchacho de cabello negro la observó con fijeza, Hinata sentía cada latido de su corazón como si fuera el ultimo, realmente aquellos ojos cargados de maldad le producían escalofríos.

-Sí- esta vez contestó con valor, aunque no fuera buena mintiendo debía intentarlo.

-Sigamos adelante entonces- el joven volvió a liderar su grupo y todos caminaron diligentes tras él, aunque un poco menos agresiva Karin se veía francamente a disgusto con la Hyuuga entre sus filas.

-¿Comeremos algo de verdad hoy?- Suigetsu hizo un mohín con la boca.

-Las ardillas me han regalado algunas almendras- Juugo hizo el comentario como al aire.

-Dije comida de verdad- el de la Niebla dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Deja de quejarte sonrisa de tiburón- la pelirroja gruñó entre dientes, definitivamente no había sido un lindo amanecer, la imagen de Suigetsu y la tonta de Konoha con las cabezas juntas, compartiendo cobija seguía en su mente ¡¿Pues que se pensaba ese tonto?! Seguramente estaba urdiendo algún plan en contra de Sasuke o tal vez en contra de ella ¿Cuándo desde que lo conocía Suigetsu se había portado amable con otro individuo?, ¡Jamás!, si le hubieran dicho que algún día el de la Niebla saldría a la intemperie en medio de una fría noche para tapar a otra persona solo por el simple y puro deseo de su corazón ella se habría deshecho en carcajadas, en el poco tiempo que llevaban siendo equipo formando parte de Hebi y luego denominándose Taka había creído que conocía a su compañero a la perfección.

Suigetsu era una cucaracha rastrera, grosero, impertinente, arrogante, la clase de persona que no movería un dedo por ayudarla ni a ella ni a nadie más, todo lo contrario a un caballero, feo como él solo y con esa repugnante sonrisa que mostraba una doble hilera de puntiagudos colmillos y para cerrar con broche de oro, troglodita, macho e insoportable. Sí, esa era la idea que tenía de Suigetsu y no había intentado cambiar su punto de vista hacía él en ningún instante, cierto, en algún punto de su convivencia habían convenido secretamente en apoyarse durante la batalla, pero eso era solo cosa de compañerismo y sobrevivencia, no es que ella se preocupara por él, era que se preocupaba por los intereses de Sasuke y si el Uchiha decía que necesitaba a Suigetsu para perseguir sus fines entonces ella lo soportaría (y aunque sea un poco) cuidaría de él. Pero claro, parecía que respecto a Suigetsu se había equivocado un poco…

-Oye bonita- el de la Niebla se dirigió hacía Hinata, su rostro parecía un tanto inconforme con lo que tenía que comer -¿Quieres almendras?-

-Gra-gracias Suigetsu-san- la jovencita pasó saliva, cierto que en su clan, en la academia, en las misiones, nunca se había sentido del todo aceptada excepto cuando estaba con su equipo pero estar en medio de esos cuatro era como sentir que incluso el mismísimo aire que respiraba costaba ser pasado hasta sus pulmones.

-Jum- el muchacho dejo caer entre sus manos unas cuantas y se echó a la boca las que restaban –A este paso moriremos de inanición-

-Pensé que solo necesitabas tu tonta botella de agua para sobrevivir- la pelirroja lo insultó cruzándose de brazos pero por primera vez Suigetsu la ignoró, se encontraba muy entretenido viendo como Hinata sostenía el puño de almendras en su mano y giraba a ver a los integrantes restantes del grupo como preguntándose si estaría bien comérselas ella sola, aunque bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a juntar el valor para ofrecerles.

-Yo te las di, comételas sin culpa- el muchacho le susurró por lo bajo, a decir verdad ni el mismo entendía porque trataba de esa manera a la chica, la respuesta más obvia también era la más cierta, la verdad era que la jovencita le gustaba, le agradaba físicamente y le entretenía su manera de ser, siempre había pensado que las chicas eran como Karin, pero ella rompía con ese pensamiento y su apariencia era… ¿Cómo decirlo?, le daban unas ganas de revolverle el cabello como un pequeño cachorrito y abrazarla, tal vez fuera por esa imagen débil y suave, ella parecía como una persona que necesitara ser protegida, él no había tenido familia pero de una cosa estaba seguro, de haber tenido una hermanita le hubiera agradado que fuera como ella, las niñas después de todo no necesitaban ser fuertes, así si Hinata fuera su hermanita, él, Suigetsu, sería el encargado de protegerla, ¿Cómo se sentiría proteger a alguien más que no fuera él?, siempre había avanzado, peleado y combatido por salvar su propia vida, por sus metas y en algunos casos por simple diversión ¿Pero que se sentiría proteger a alguien solo por que sí?

-Suigetsu-san…- un poco cohibida porque el muchacho había seguido caminando sin dejar de verla y porque al parecer aquella actitud provocaba que la pelirroja los observara arrojando chispas por los ojos la joven heredera apretó una mano contra la otra llamando al de la Niebla.

-¿Si?- sin embargo él parecía pensar en otra cosa.

-Ha-hay… ¿Hay algo que le incomode?- realmente deseaba desaparecer, la pelirroja ya se había parado poniendo una mano sobre su cintura, al parecer nada conforme con la situación.

-No, nada- el de ojos violetas salió de su ensoñación poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y revolviendo su largo cabello negro –Solo que me he quedado pensando algo que podría ser interesante-

-¿In-Interesante?-

-Vuelvan a buscar- unos pasos adelante Sasuke volvió a hablar cruzándose de brazos, las peleas de sus subordinados no le interesaban en lo absoluto, pasaba completamente de involucrarse en ellas, ya había pasado el tiempo en el que él era el protagonista de aquellas riñas con Naruto como su antagonista y Sakura metiéndose en medio para apoyarlo con sus chillidos.

-¡A la orden Sasuke-kun!- aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era como que Karin fuera muy diferente, la cosa era particularmente rara porque cuando la había conocido le había parecido que la chica era profesional y eficiente, pero bueno, siempre y cuando le fuera útil…

-¡Byakugan!- Hinata a su vez también realizó los sellos para activar su línea de sangre, le daba algo de vergüenza que Suigetsu la viera fijamente de esa manera, ni siquiera Kiba la había acosado de esa forma cuando se habían conocido, aunque el Inuzuka también había gritado "¡Que guay!" en sus tiempos, quien volviera a los lejanos 12 años.

-Mil metros- moduló su mirada, pero solo veía árboles sobre árboles.

-Dos mil metros- ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué les había indicado que volvieran a buscar tan pronto? Ni siquiera habían caminado una distancia considerable.

-Tres mil metros- ¿Habría sido para detener la discusión que se avecinaba con la joven pelirroja?

-Cuatro mil metros- de nuevo ese joven que era acompañado por dos mujeres, de nuevo su chakra percibiéndose alto.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Suigetsu la observó curioso.

-N-No…- con nerviosismo miró de reojo a Karin, solo esperaba que la de anteojos no fuera capaz de percibir la presencia del hombre.

-Sigue buscando- Sasuke ni siquiera giró a verla, sus ojos vagaban por el cielo, inconscientemente buscaba el cuervo que usualmente aparecía en los genjutsus de su hermano, ese que en el pasado tantas pesadillas le había traído.

-Cinco mil metros- encontró a una banda de asaltantes, ninguno de verdadero poder.

-¡Oye Sasuke-kun!- abriendo los ojos Karin sonrió contenta –He encontrado una buena cantidad de personas en dirección al oeste, seguramente será una pequeña villa-

-¡Vayamos allá!- Suigetsu levantó el puño victorioso al aire.

-Andando- el Uchiha dio su consentimiento dirigiéndose hacía el lugar señalado con su elegante porte, Hinata por su parte sintió sus ojos abrirse con horror ¿Una villa?, ¿Qué es lo que harían personas como aquellas con la gente inocente del lugar? Y lo más importante, si algo pasaba ¿Sería ella lo suficientemente valiente para intentar remediarlo de alguna manera?, ¿Para hacerles frente?

-Oye bonita, no te quedes atrás- el de la Niebla la sujetó de la mano al ver que se retrasaba, Sasuke le había dado ordenes precisas en la mañana y entre esas ordenes se encontraba la de volverse el responsable de la joven Hyuuga, eso después de ver que al parecer era el único del grupo que sentía alguna especie de simpatía por ella.

-Ah…- bajó la mirada permitiendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos cuando notó que Karin la observaba con ojos de pistola ¿Por qué suscitaría tanto malestar en la pelirroja?, rencor, odio, desprecio, cierto que había tenido que soportar esos sentimientos por parte de personas que supuestamente deberían de haber sentido todo lo contrario por ella, su padre, su primo, su clan, incluso su hermana, había tenido que aguantar aquellos crueles sentimientos por parte de gente muy cercana, pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con sentimientos de ese tipo por alguien ajena a ella.

Lo cierto es que su contacto con otras chicas era casi nulo pero nunca antes había recibido un rencor tan profundo por una casi perfecta desconocida y la verdad era que tal situación la hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya cualquiera se sentiría siendo retenido en contra de su voluntad.

-Los pajarillos parecen estar muy contentos el día de hoy- Juugo volvió a hablar casi como al viento y Hinata giró a verlo con sorpresa, la verdad había estado tan asustada antes que no le había prestado la debida atención, el joven era alto, robusto, imponente, pero su rostro parecía amable, su cabello naranja meciéndose suavemente al viento.

-Ya esta ahí la villa- Karin se reacomodó las gafas y señaló hacía delante, bien, si Suigetsu se quería hacer el muy digno prestándole una atención inmerecida a esa tonta chiquilla allá él y además ahora que lo pensaba la cosa la beneficiaba a ella, sin Suigetsu haciendo el tonto y tratando de humillarla ella tenía el pase libre para ahora sí intentar conquistar al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡A comer de verdad!- el de la Niebla sonrió de medio lado sin notar como la mano de Hinata se estremecía entre la suya.

-Comamos algo rápido y continuemos- Sasuke gruñó entre dientes, la verdad le era muy desagradable entrar a un poblado, sabía que enseguida una multitud de chicas iría a por él, el fanatismo de las chicas de Konoha en su tiempo de academia parecía poco comparado con los tiempos presentes, como si a las chicas les atrajera el aire de peligro que emanaba, si que serían tontas.

-Busquemos un lugar atendido por una mujer- el de la Niebla se pasó una mano tras la nuca –Que Sasuke pida para todos y que se lo den gratis como la ultima vez-

-Tsk- el Uchiha gruñó por lo alto, aquellos episodios no le eran gratos en lo más mínimo.

-¡No necesitamos ardides como esa!- la pelirroja chilló frunciendo el ceño –Tenemos dinero idiota- al instante de hacer tal mención Hinata soltó el aire que inconscientemente retenía en su cuerpo, ¿Entonces no planeaban robar ni nada parecido?, ¿No eran unos bandidos sin alma como se lo había imaginado?

-¡Allá hay un restaurante!- sin soltar su mano Suigetsu señaló un edificio que mostraba una enorme barra con numerosos bancos al frente así como mesas con sillas desperdigadas alrededor, parecía un lugar concurrido porque había mucha gente, sin darse cuenta Hinata sonrió suavemente ante el alborozo del muchacho, le había recordado a Kiba cuando volvían de alguna misión especialmente agotadora.

-Que genio- Karin enarcó una ceja pero nuevamente el de cabello blanco pasó completamente de ella y sin soltar a la muchacha la hizo trastrabillar tras él al arrastrarla hacía el local, muy a su pesar los demás tuvieron que seguirlo.

-Soba- el Uchiha se adelantó a cualquier deseo personal que pudiera tener el resto del equipo y se plantó frente al hombre del mostrador -5 platos-

-¡Pero oye Sasuke!-

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba la soba Sasuke-kun?-

-Soba esta bien-

-Eto…- Hinata empezó a ponerse roja, bien que entendía que ella era el rehén y todo eso ¿Pero era decididamente necesario que Suigetsu la llevara de la mano todo el tiempo?, no estaba acostumbrada a tales cercanías.

-¡Salen cinco…!- el hombre que apenas estaba girando para dar la orden a los cocineros pareció sorprenderse con algo pues parpadeó y dirigió su mirada hacía los nuevos clientes.

-¿Si?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja, ya no llevaban las capas de Akatsuki así que era imposible que los hubieran reconocido como alguien de la banda.

-¡Que linda muchacha!- para gran horror de Hinata el hombre se dirigió hacía ella y sujetó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo…- sus mejillas se encendieron de tal manera que incluso Karin echó la cabeza hacía atrás preguntándose si una fiebre violenta la había atacado –Te-tengo dieciséis-

-¿En serio?- el hombre le sonrió amablemente –Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos-

-Que gustos tan raros los de este viejo también- Karin susurró débilmente cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De donde vienen muchachos?- soltó el cabello de Hinata y se dirigió esta vez a todo el grupo.

-Solo somos viajeros- Sasuke se apresuró a aclarar antes de que alguno de ellos metiera la pata, no les convenía para nada que se supiera por ejemplo que Suigetsu era de la aldea oculta de la Niebla o que Karin venía de ser vigilante de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru.

-¿Amigos?-

-Algo así- el de cabello blanco se llevo una mano tras la nuca sonriendo, la otra mano bien sujeta a la de Hinata.

-Oh- el hombre sonrió como si se acabara de dar cuenta de una cosa –Ustedes dos son novios ¿Cierto?- señaló las manos entrelazadas de ambos muchachos, al instante Hinata se tambaleó completamente roja y un sorprendido Suigetsu la sujetó por los hombros antes de que fuera a terminar en el suelo.

-¡¿Por supuesto que…?!- Karin saltó al instante a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

-Sí- Sasuke terminó todo el caos con un simple monosílabo, no lo había pensado antes pero era buena idea para evitar a los de Konoha el decir que Hinata y Suigetsu eran pareja, así si preguntaban por ella por los poblados la gente negaría el haberla visto pensando que se había escapado de su casa por huir con el de la Niebla.

-¿Recién casados?- el viejo le guiñó un ojo a Suigetsu quien sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ah… sí- bueno, eso distaba mucho de su principal idea de una relación hermano-hermanita donde él protegía a Hinata por pura bella fraternidad.

-¡Entonces sale un plato de la especialidad de la casa para la joven pareja!-

-Pedimos soba- Sasuke aclaró con los brazos cruzados, no iba a pagar un doble plato caro solo porque el viejo así lo quería.

-No te preocupes chaval- sonrió amable –Es cortesía de la casa-

-Bueno, gracias- el de la Niebla decidió arrastrar a Hinata hasta la silla más cercana, al parecer la chica había entrado en shock, ¡Bah!, como si fuera tan malo que la emparejaran con él, pensándolo bien no era tan linda como lo había creído.

-Yo-yo-yo…- tartamudeó apretando con fijación los dedos de sus manos.

-Todo esto debe ser algún plan de Sasuke- el chico se sentó a su lado con desenfado, la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos –No creas que estoy de acuerdo con esta absurda idea-

-¡Ah!- volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se volvían rojas hasta reventar, no había sido su intención ofender a Suigetsu, no era que le desagradara el muchacho o cosa parecida, todo lo contrario, estaba profundamente agradecida con él por ofrecerle aunque sea un poco de simpatía, lo que pasaba es que era demasiado tímida, era su reacción habitual y cualquiera en Konoha no necesitaría una explicación para su comportamiento, pero claro, estos chicos no la conocían, no sabían como era su forma de ser ni sus habituales reacciones.

-Espero que no tarden mucho en preparar la comida- Karin se sentó con enfado en una de las sillas y lo mismo hicieron los dos jóvenes restantes.

-Suigetsu-san…- le habló tímidamente –U-usted…-

-¿Ah?- la observó de reojo arqueando una ceja.

-Lo-lo siento- cerró los ojos, nunca había sentido las mejillas tan calientes como las tenía en esos momentos –Pe-pero, suelo, suelo ponerme nerviosa ante el acercamiento masculino y-y casi ante todo en realidad- abrió entonces los ojos, las orbes violetas de él observándola atentamente, los dedos de ella que no podían estar más pegados uno del otro y entonces…

-¡Pero niña más rara!- recuperando su jocosidad habitual el joven le revolvió el cabello.

-En eso coincido contigo- Karin arqueó una ceja.

-Cállate bruja-

-Adefesio-

-¡Sus ordenes!- al instante colocaron tres platos de soba frente a Taka y dos deliciosos platillos frente a Hinata y Suigetsu, un manjar que incluso provocó que un tic nervioso apareciera en la ceja de la pelirroja, si tan fácil era conseguir comida tan deliciosa como aquella entonces ella también diría que estaba recién casada con Sasuke y asunto resuelto, claro, primero debía lograr que el Uchiha aceptara la proposición y hablando de eso ¿Por qué había dicho el joven hace unos momentos que la tonta y el sonrisa de tiburón eran novios?, ¿Habría sido solo para acabar con la discusión?, ¿Tendría otra idea en mente?

-¡Itadakimasu!- Suigetsu sonrió divertido, se comería todo con la mayor de las delicias frente a la cara de Karin, ¡Ja!, por una vez la suerte le tenía que sonreír a él.

-Yo…- Hinata ni siquiera levantó los palillos, comer frente a ellos la verdad no le era muy agradable y además… -N-no me importa comer soba- habló tan suavemente que Suigetsu que devoraba su plato a su lado no la escuchó, no así Sasuke.

-Comételo Hyuuga- la observó con su frialdad habitual –Te lo han regalado a ti y además no pienso volver a parar por hoy-

-¿En serio?- la pelirroja susurró abatida, estaba bien que la dieta era buena en una chica, pero sobrevivir todo el día con un plato de soba y la comida que le regalaban los animales a Juugo, bueno, podría decir que había pasado tiempos mejores.

-Hum- bajando la mirada la joven sujetó sus palillos, la comida se veía deliciosa pero no tenía ánimos de comer, de cualquier manera estaba acostumbrada a platillos como ese, no por nada era la heredera Hyuuga, ¿Dónde estaría en esos momentos su primo?, ¿Y su hermana?, esperaba que Kiba y Shino estuvieran bien, con lentitud se llevo la comida a la boca, sin saborearla, con la mirada perdida en otro lado, en Konoha, en Naruto.

Sasuke entonces la observó sin contemplaciones, sus maneras, su forma de hablar, todo eso hablaba de una educación recatada, una persona culta, alguien que había sido instruida como toda una doncella, ¿Por qué el clan Hyuuga había forjado así a quien se suponía sería su nueva líder?, ¿Acaso era una manera para deshacerse después de ella?, era imposible que alguien tan suave, tan débil, tan dócil se convirtiera en el nuevo líder del clan más importante de Konoha.

Hubo un instante en que sintiendo el examen visual del muchacho la joven subió lentamente la mirada, al instante en que el negro hizo contacto con el perla la chica pasó saliva, sus ojos abiertos con miedo para después girar la mirada a otro lado, le temía, sí, y no de la manera en que le temería cualquier otra persona, ella le temía como si él fuera el representante de sus peores pesadillas, de un pasado que prefería olvidar, enterrar en el fondo de su mente, ahogar… lo mismo que él.

Al descubrirse con tales pensamientos el muchacho sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y siguió comiendo lentamente su soba, ese sería un día largo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji observó el jardín frente a él, ese enorme lugar lleno de árboles, flores, pasto, ese lugar en el que en otros tiempos había jugado siendo niño a las escondidillas, un juego que solía volverse corto cuando solo se tenía que encontrar a una pequeña niña de tres años que siendo sinceros no era muy buena en eso del arte del ocultismo.

_-¡Neji-nisan!- _incluso si cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el viento le alborotara el cabello podía recordar el infantil grito de su prima, su corto cabello apenas enmarcándole las mejillas, sus limpios ojos, sus pómulos sonrojados.

-_¡Neji-nisan!- _las tardes en los columpios, los dos tirados sobre el pasto sonriendo, la pelota siendo pateada y luego el adiós, el rencor, el posterior odio que lo había llevado a casi matarla en el examen chunnin.

¡Que tonto y loco había sido en aquel entonces!, al final su tío Hiashi le había pedido perdón, se había arrodillado frente a él y finalmente se había ofrecido a entrenarlo personalmente, todo había ido miel sobre hojuelas para él, de chunnin a Jounnin, el genio del clan Hyuuga, sí, gloria sobre gloria ¿Y que había pasado con ella?, ¿Acaso Hiashi había cambiado su actitud hacía su hija?, ¿Acaso la había entrenado?, no, nada había cambiado para ella, ¿Y él se había preocupado por ese hecho? Ni siquiera había tomado muy en serio su papel de guardián y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias.

-Hinata-sama- susurró por lo bajo llevando una mano hasta su frente, a veces le desagradaba ser un genio, le hartaba ser un hombre que pudiera observar una situación desde todos los puntos de vista, si no fuera así, si fuera impulsivo entonces estaba seguro de que podría haber ido por Hinata, la hubiera seguido, pero no, conocía sus limites, Sasuke Uchiha había sido capaz de enfrentarse a los 5 kages y salir vivo, de atrapar al 8 colas, de derrotar a Orochimaru, enfrentarse contra él, aún si fuera con todo su equipo sería un suicidio.

Kakashi lo sabía, el Ninja copia no era de los que dejan a un camarada a su suerte, pero sabía que en esos instantes no había nadie en la aldea que fuera capaz de detener a Sasuke, ni siquiera él que era Hokage provisional podía hacer algo, de hecho Konoha estaba en el peor momento de su historia, sosteniéndose casi por inercia.

Cierto que había un hombre que podía vencer a Sasuke y ese era Naruto, si se combinaba la inteligencia de Shikamaru, la fuerza de Naruto y su Byakugan, entonces quizás podrían derrotar al Uchiha pero ¿Qué tal si era eso lo que buscaba el vengador?, debían mantener a Naruto lejos de Akatsuki, el rubio pelearía, sí, pero cuando llegara el momento, protegido por los cinco kages, con todo el poder, no ahora.

Por eso nadie podía decirlo, que Hinata Hyuuga había sido secuestrada y para atar de manos a Kiba lo habían mandado a una peligrosa misión en solitario, solo teniendo que estar constantemente en presión para salvar su propia vida el joven Inuzuka podría dejar de pensar en su amiga ¿Y él?, el solo esperaba, ahora que lo pensaba así había sido siempre su vida, esperar, esperar que algún día se hiciera el cambio en las leyes del clan, esperar que algún día lo reconocieran, esperar algún día romper su destino, solo esperar.

-Hinata-sama- y entonces cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos a modo de rezo esperó que su prima estuviera bien, esperó que Sasuke Uchiha no buscara en el fondo de sus opalinos ojos, que no viera la delicada inocencia que rodeaba su cuerpo, la seductora ingenuidad que escondía su alma, por encima de todo esperó que para Sasuke Uchiha la esencia de su prima pasara inadvertidamente, esperó que como para todos los demás su hermosa alma pasara sin ser notada, como algo insignificante.

………**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Cuatro mil metros- podía ver una presencia fuerte, un hombre que viajaba solo, no era el mismo que había viajado antes con las mujeres, era alguien diferente.

-¿Quién y donde?- la joven heredera se asustó terriblemente cuando Sasuke se paró frente a ella, los brazos cruzados y los oscuros ojos casi traspasándola.

-N-no, yo…-

-Has visto a alguien- la sujetó del brazo –Dímelo-

-E-es…- respiró entrecortadamente, ¿Decirlo?, bueno, si no inventaba algo Sasuke usaría nuevamente su técnica en contra de ella y además, ahora que lo pensaba la presencia no concordaba con la descripción que él le había pedido que buscara.

-Habla- por un momento sus ojos se entrecerraron, señal clara de que empezaba a molestarse de verdad, Suigetsu lo notó enseguida y pasó saliva, no creía que fuera muy buena idea seguir perturbando la mente de su pequeña "nueva hermanita-novia" con los genjutsus de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- para sorpresa tanto de Hinata como de Suigetsu Karin gritó salvando la situación –He sentido una presencia pero…- se acomodó las gafas, su semblante se volvió serio –No es Itachi-

-¿Quién?-

-Es el otro, su compañero- la jovencita apretó los dientes –El de la espada-

-Kisame- Suigetsu se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, le traía ganas a Samehada desde hace algún tiempo, ¿Qué mejor ocasión que esa para obtenerla?

-Sigamos adelante- Sasuke soltó a la chica.

-¡Pero…!-

-Ya-

-Líderes narcisistas- el de la Niebla gruñó entre dientes sujetando a Hinata por la mano y jalándola tras él, la muchacha estaba aún tan aturdida por la anterior interacción con Sasuke que lo siguió dócilmente como un corderito.

-Karin ¿Dónde esta Kisame?-

-Al oeste- la joven sonrió con suficiencia –A unos cuatro kilómetros- acto seguido giró hacía Hinata y levantó la barbilla, hasta el momento la tonta de Konoha no había hecho otra cosa más que murmurar "tantos kilómetros, tantos kilómetros" pero lo cierto es que no era de ninguna ayuda, no encontraba nada ni nadie, seguramente Sasuke se daría cuenta rápidamente y se desharían de ella.

-Entonces caminemos hacía el norte- el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos –No es de mi interés empezar una batalla contra Akatsuki ahora- al instante los cuatro jóvenes caminaron tras él, Suigetsu un tanto a desgano, así había pasado todo su día, buscando, caminando y volviendo a buscar, al final resulto ser que la advertencia del Uchiha había resultado cierta, no habían vuelto a comer desde la mañana más que las frutitas que los animales llevaban diligentemente de cuando en cuando a Juugo.

-Hace frío- Karin se echó el gorro de su capa tapando su rojo cabello, el aire del norte golpeaba con fuerza su rostro.

-Empieza a entrar el invierno- Juugo también colocó su capucha cerrándose bien el frente.

-Jmm- sin hacer movimientos de más Sasuke también se echó la capucha sobre los negros cabellos.

-Eh- dejando de lado su mal humor por no obtener a Samehada Suigetsu se giró hacía Hinata, la jovencita lucía más pálida de lo normal, ahora que lo recordaba la chica había perdido su chamarra cuando lo del jutsu del agua -¿Tienes frío?-

-N-no demasiado- aunque era obvio que mentía.

-Siempre he pensado que viajamos muy ligeros- el chico se puso la mano bajo la barbilla –Solo traigo esta capa conmigo-

-N-no se preocupe Suigetsu-san- le dirigió una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

-Pero si quieres podemos compartirla ¿Ves?- extendiendo un brazo hizo campo dentro de la enorme capa negra, con solo pensarlo la joven se puso roja, estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo y balbuceó un montón de frases incoherentes. Sasuke ante tal demostración de estupidez por parte de su subordinado no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta ya Suigetsu que aquella chica era la vergüenza personificada?, ¿No le habían bastado ver sus sonrojos para notar que preferiría morir que compartir la capa con él?, a decir verdad tal actitud le resultaba bastante incomprensible, ¿Qué chica de dieciséis años podía ser tan pudorosa?, la cosa era extraña pero definitivamente no le beneficiaba en nada yendo en un equipo de 5 donde tres de ellos eran hombres y haciendo cuentas solo había cuatro capas.

-Tsk- chasqueando la lengua se quitó la capa de un solo movimiento y se la aventó a la chica quien la atrapó al vuelo por puro instinto y al parecer no muy segura de lo que debía hacer con ella pues volteó a ver a Suigetsu quien también parpadeó.

-Úsala- lo aclaró porque de seguir así no conseguirían avanzar ni un par de metros antes de que anocheciera.

-Pe-pe-pero…- Karin abrió grandes los ojos, sufrió un ataque de rabia, sintió deseos de jalar a la tonta de Konoha por el cabello y finalmente se dijo a si misma que de haber estado en la misma situación Sasuke también le habría dado su capa sin vacilar, porque después de todo, ella sí que era importante en el equipo, el mismo Sasuke la había escogido para formar parte de Taka, no había sido un error como en el caso de la otra.

-Ah…- trémula Hinata se puso delicadamente la capa, no entendía porque Sasuke le había dado la prenda, aunque suponía que era para evitarse más problemas entre Suigetsu y la chica pelirroja, ahora que lo notaba Karin parecía molestarse cada vez que el de la Niebla intentaba algo por ella.

-Avancemos- el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, realmente hacía frío, no sería buena idea volver a pasar la noche a la intemperie.

-¡Ja!- Karin colocó ambas manos en su cintura y alzó orgullosa la cabeza hasta colocarse al lado de su amor platónico –Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres compartir la capa conmigo?-

-No- pasos atrás Suigetsu ahogó una risita, Sasuke 256 Karin cero, ya hasta era monótono, pero si su plan resultaba tendría la dicha de ver a su líder esta vez en las suelas de otro, claro, que para eso necesitaba arreglar pequeños detalles, tales como el terror de la heredera hacía el Uchiha y cosas por el estilo.

-Suigetsu-san…- incomoda dentro de una capa que no era suya y que por cierto conservaba el masculino aroma del vengador la joven Hyuuga llamó débilmente al joven.

-¿Si?- se encontraba tan entretenido viendo la derrota de Karin que tuvo un pequeño sobresalto.

-Va a haber una tormenta- apretó sus dedos –Llegara en dos horas-

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la observó con curiosidad unos segundos pero viendo que prácticamente desaparecía su rostro bajo la capucha decidió dejar pasar el asunto.

-¡Ey Sasuke!- agitó una mano en el aire -¡Vayamos a buscar un hostal porque va a caer tormenta!-

-¿Cuándo conseguiste poderes meteorológicos?- la pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

-El agua siente al agua bruja-

-Detengámonos en el siguiente pueblo- Sasuke detuvo cualquier comentario ácido que la chica fuera a expresar en contestación al de la Niebla. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, Sasuke al frente con los oscuros ojos fijos en el sendero, Karin rabiando en silencio por no poseer ella la varonil capa de su líder, Juugo oteando pajaritos en el cielo y Suigetsu sujetando a Hinata por la mano preguntándose si podría robar algo de la cocina una vez estuvieran en el hostal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Yo, yo no creo que…- Hinata pasó saliva, estaba pegada a la pared y a su alrededor todo era oscuridad.

-Olvídalo, Karin te mataría por la noche si compartieran cuarto, sé que eso es lo que ordenó Sasuke pero- abriendo las cortinas del cuarto Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo observando la fuerte tormenta que caía en el exterior –Pero cuando se de cuenta de que comparte cuarto con Karin será demasiado tarde, de vez en cuando es bueno jugarle bromas a tus compañeros-

-Ah…- la chica entonces juntó los dedos de sus manos con fijación, la verdad dormir con un chico no era ninguna cosa del otro mundo, en las misiones había llegado a dormir con Kiba, Shino e incluso Naruto y no era nada que le causara problemas pero dormir con un desconocido…

-La cama es bastante grande- feliz como un niño el de la Niebla se echó de un salto sobre el mullido colchón –Hace tiempo que no dormía decentemente-

-Us-usted puede quedarse con la cama Suigetsu-san- sin despegarse de la pared la jovencita realizó una corta inclinación con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no- sonriendo de medio lado se sentó al modo de los árabes sobre la cama y ladeó la cabeza –Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos-

-Pe-pe-pero…- completamente roja la chica negó con las manos, no le convenía dormir en la cama con el joven porque entonces él notaría cuando ella se parara y se fuera, porque sí, lo había decidido, era el momento perfecto para huir, con Sasuke y la rastreadora en otro cuarto era su oportunidad perfecta para escapar, además la tormenta se encargaría de borrar sus huellas, cierto que no tenía ni la menor idea del lugar en donde se encontraba pero no sería difícil perderse por ahí y con algo de suerte el Uchiha pasaría de buscarla considerándola poco servible.

-No te voy a hacer nada- él a su vez puso una mano sobre su pecho y levantó la otra como si hiciera un juramento –Eres como mi hermanita de ahora en adelante-

-¿Qué?- sorprendida lo vio sin comprender.

-Es porque no tengo familia- con un suspiro se dejo caer hacía atrás –Así que pensé que bien podrías ser mi hermana menor, al menos por un tiempo, a un hombre le hace bien tener que proteger a una princesa de vez en cuando-

-Ahm…- sus ojos color perla lo vieron entonces con ternura, unas palabras parecidas habían sido pronunciadas por Kiba justo antes de que la secuestraran.

-Hablando de eso- hizo un mohín con la boca –Puedo protegerte de los demás pero no de Sasuke, es mi compañero después de todo-

-Esto…-

-Lo digo porque parece que te empeñas en no serle de ayuda- volvió a incorporarse en la cama, su rostro esta vez completamente serio –He notado que puedes ver presencias pero no se lo informas ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Yo…- desvió la mirada -¿A quien estamos buscando Suigetsu-san?-

-A Itachi Uchiha-

-¡Pero!- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa –En Konoha nos enteramos de que Uchiha-san había matado a su hermano-

-También nosotros creímos eso- el joven se encogió de hombros –Pero hace poco Karin ha vuelto a sentir su presencia-

-¿Lo busca entonces para matarlo?-

-No- las pupilas violetas se ensombrecieron –Nos enteramos por un tal Tobi de que Uchiha Itachi había acabado con su clan debido a ordenes que le dio Konoha, el hecho de dejar vivo a Sasuke y marcarlo con una suerte de odio fue para que al final Itachi muriera a manos de su hermano y así Sasuke nunca se enterara de que el clan Uchiha había estado conspirando en contra del gobierno de Konoha, era para que Sasuke pensara que su clan era bueno, para que no conociera nunca la verdad-

-Entonces Itachi-san…- completamente sorprendida la jovencita se llevo una mano a la boca ¿Entonces el heredero del clan Uchiha también había pasado por lo mismo que el hermano de su padre?, ¿También se había visto obligado a cumplir con algo que marcaría su muerte por el bien de la aldea?

-Se podría decir que al final resulto ser el bueno del cuento- el joven se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, ya veo- fijando los ojos en el suelo apretó suavemente sus puños, si así eran las cosas, si Uchiha Itachi solo había sido usado por la aldea y si él había estado de acuerdo con eso, entonces aún era fiel a su aldea, aún era un verdadero shinobi de la hoja, ¡él podría ayudarla! Y aunque el Uchiha mayor no lo hiciera, aunque no la ayudara nada perdía con buscarlo, porque a fin de cuentas Sasuke ya no lo buscaba para matarlo, no había nada que temer, ayudaría a la unión de los hermanos y luego sería desechada sin más y podría volver a Konoha ¡Volver con su equipo!, ¡Ver nuevamente a Naruto!

-¿Nos dormimos ya?- el joven soltó un sonoro bostezo –Tengo sueño-

-S-sí- y entonces una chispa de esperanza pareció brotar para ella, quizás después de todo si podría liberarse por su propia cuenta sin la necesidad de ser una princesa para nadie.

……………**.**

Cuando Sasuke despertó por la mañana no pudo evitar maldecir, había llegado al hostal y pedido dos habitaciones la noche anterior, una para las chicas y otra para ellos, más simple no podía estar la cosa. Debido al cansancio se había tendido en la cama y se había olvidado del resto dejándose perder en los brazos de Morfeo, confiaba en su equipo y sabía que no corría ningún peligro en aquel lugar.

Había sido una noche sin complicaciones, sin sueños y relajante al no tener que despertar dándose cuenta de que había dormido todo el tiempo sobre una roca, sí, todo marchaba sobre ruedas al abrir los ojos, eso hasta que se incorporó a medias en la cama y descubrió que Juugo dormía en el suelo con una sabana a modo de almohada cuando él le había dicho que no le importaba compartir el lecho por una noche y lo más importante, Karin sonriendo de manera más bien preocupante se encontraba acostada del otro lado con menos ropa de la que usualmente llevaba encima.

-Mierda- gruñó por lo bajo parándose y haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los otros dos, si Karin estaba con él eso quería decir que Suigetsu estaba con la chica de Konoha, quizás el de la Niebla se había tomado demasiado en serio ese asunto de recién casados y quería hacer realidad la luna de miel.

Francamente irritado avanzó por el pasillo que lo separaba del otro cuarto y giró la perilla, normalmente Suigetsu tenía un sueño que se podía calificar más bien como de pesado así que lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo a pierna suelta y en cuanto a ella.

-Debí imaginarlo- arqueó una ceja al encontrar al amante de las espadas tirado en el suelo aún arrastrando las sabanas desde la cama, señal clara de que había caído del lecho, la situación era de esperar cuando para el de la Niebla lo más parecido a una cama que había tenido era un montón de paja en la tierra, la chica por su parte dormía en el filo de la cama, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío reinante y el cabello negro cayendo hacía abajo casi hasta arrastrar en el suelo, toda la pose indicaba que había intentado permanecer lo más alejada posible del "chico tiburón"

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua avanzando hacía ellos pero Suigetsu roncaba como un oso hibernando y ella dormitaba sin percatarse de su presencia, por mera curiosidad se acercó un poco más a ella y sin ninguna expresión en su frío rostro la observó por largo rato, su cara ciertamente tenía una belleza sin igual, su tez blanca haciendo un contraste espectacular con el negro de su cabello y el rosa de su boca, su cuerpo también era digno de alabanza, con la cintura muy estrecha y amplias caderas, no era así por cierto el cuerpo de Sakura o de Karin y él se había acostumbrado tanto a esas chicas escuálidas y sexys que lo seguían que por un momento había olvidado que existían otros tipos de cuerpos como el de ella.

Alzando una ceja ladeó un poco la cabeza viéndola desde otro ángulo, hasta el momento sus habilidades no le habían servido para nada y se preguntaba si seguiría valiendo la pena arrastrarla con ellos cuando había provocado tantas rencillas entre sus subordinados.

-Ne-Neji-nisan- la jovencita susurró por lo bajo y sin querer hacerlo en realidad él se inclinó hacía ella para poder escucharla –N-no, no…- la voz se le perdió entre sueños –No me odies onegai…- y entonces volvió a normalizar su acompasada respiración y como autómata Sasuke adelantó una mano y le revolvió suavemente el flequillo para después darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto, se preguntaba si en medio de la soledad Itachi también habría dicho unas palabras semejantes, tal vez en el fondo de su corazón ese era el deseo de su hermano, tal vez en alguna ocasión, durmiendo en algún lugar desconocido y en medio de enemigos Itachi habría susurrado algo parecido al viento sin ser consciente "No me odies Sasuke… onegai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bueno, otra rápida actualización debido a que por el frío intenso tal parece que no puedo hacer otra cosa que escribir (aunque por ahí los dedos se nieguen a ayudarme).

Y antes de que se asusten pensando que han entrado a un Sui/Hina quiero que sepan que solo estoy preparando el terreno para que el pobre Suigetsu se convierta en un dolor de muelas para nuestro vengador mas aclamado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, saben que es lo que me continúa a seguir escribiendo, son las y los mejores, agradezco a:

**Yuuki Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Black- sky- 666**

**Kierinahana**

**Naru-fan AVD**

**FEGA**

**Harukauzaki**

**Hinata Himura**

**Sakura-VeroPau**

**Angela-hinata**

**Layill**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Ridesh**

**Betsy-chan**

**LeenaParis**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Anita**

**Aoilove**

**Vampirville**

**FannyLu**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Mel17**

**Krol92**

**Anika-san**

**Jazzy-Bliki Diki**

**MaOkO**

**Tikal-neo**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Yue yuna**

**Mari-chan Uchiuga**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Layill**

**Girl- Darkness**

**Sasuyhime**

**Eiko298**

**Hyuuga **

De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo son un amor Ciao

_8 de Enero del 2010 Viernes _


	4. Como un equipo

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 4: Como un equipo**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Hinata tiritó frotándose los brazos con sus dedos fríos por debajo de la capa que Sasuke le había dado, todo alrededor era bruma, frialdad y hielo, los árboles carentes de hojas se mecían casi con melancolía, las hojas secas eran arrastradas por el suelo hasta estrellarse contra sus propios pies, sus orejas estaban frías y entumecidas, su nariz estaba helada y sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

-¡Pero que mierda!- Suigetsu se sonó escandalosamente los mocos y volvió a temblar, para él el invierno era un calvario, su preciada agua ahora estaba convertida en hielo y tomar de su cantimplora se volvía un suplicio cuando el agua que pasaba por su garganta era tan fría que le quemaba los labios.

-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun- entre temblores Karin se acercó a su líder, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada por el frío reinante –Te vas a congelar, comparte la capa conmigo, vamos-

-No…- en el ultimo momento notó que la pelirroja no buscaba solo coquetearle, en sus rojizos ojos se leía una preocupación genuina por él –Gracias- soltó el agradecimiento con su sequedad habitual y siguió caminando a paso rápido, solo estando en constante movimiento podrían olvidar el frío reinante, el hielo que subía desde el suelo y parecía quemarles los huesos.

-Es un mal día- Juugo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, ese día los animales no acudían a él, no podía oír el canto de los pajarillos, los diminutos pasos de las ardillas ni el frágil volar de las mariposas, a su alrededor todo era neblina, viento, bruma.

-Sigamos buscando- el Uchiha hizo visera con su mano, realmente aquel frío infernal no le dejaba vida, por momentos sentía que los pulmones le colapsaban.

-¡Byakugan!- Hinata realizó con rapidez los sellos necesarios y luego oteó alrededor pero era lo mismo, no había un alma viviente en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Nada- Karin también soltó un bufido, seguramente todo el mundo estaba en su casa, disfrutando de alguna bebida caliente, del calor de una hoguera, ellos eran los únicos locos que seguían caminando en la intemperie.

-Sigamos- apretando los dientes Sasuke volvió a liderar su pequeña comitiva, sabía que ellos no se quejarían, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo lo seguirían a donde fuera necesario, era una especie de pacto que habían realizado tiempo atrás, cierto que a veces se detenía a pensar cuales podrían ser los motivos del de la Niebla, entendía que Juugo lo siguiera para así poder sellar sus poderes, los motivos de la pelirroja eran más románticos y quizás un poco por soledad ¿Pero Suigetsu? Probablemente era la aventura, quizás alguna especie de manera de agradecerle el haberle salvado de Orochimaru o tal vez solo era para así poder conseguir las espadas de las que era tan adicto, no lo sabía en realidad pero siempre y cuando siguiera sus mandatos tampoco se iba a poner a interrogarlo.

-Oye muñeca- entre temblores Suigetsu se acercó a Hinata y con los dientes bien apretados por el frío reinante intentó algo parecido a una sonrisa –Hagámonos bolita ¿Quieres? Me estoy muriendo de frío-

-Ah…- la jovencita escondió la cara bajo la capucha, por un momento Sasuke la observó de reojo esperando que en cualquier momento se desmayara pero lo cierto es que ocurrió algo bastante diferente –E-esta bien Su-Suigetsu-san-

-¡Genial!- de un solo movimiento enredó el brazo con el suyo y dado que era más alto que ella la jaló para que acurrucara la cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de caminar.

-Jmm- Karin soltó un bufidito acomodándose los lentes, bien decían que Dios los creaba y ellos se encargaban de juntarse.

-¿No vienes Karin?- girando hacía ella el de la Niebla agitó su mano libre en el aire como dándole a entender que su otro flanco estaba disponible.

-Ni en sueños fenómeno- le gruñó por lo bajo pero la ofensa no tuvo tanto éxito porque mientras lo decía temblaba como hoja al viento.

-Bueno, te lo pierdes- dejando escapar una bocanada de aire que se convirtió en un tibio vapor blanco el joven de ojos violetas se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de Hinata, era raro pero la chica parecía desprender calor de cada uno de sus poros, como un pequeño trozo de fuego… ¿Algo así era posible? Suigetsu nunca antes había sentido una calidez parecida, en el pasado no había abrazado a nadie ahora que recordaba, cierto que muchas veces había tenido que cargar a alguien herido pero definitivamente no era lo mismo.

-Caminaremos con rumbo al norte por un espacio de cuatro horas más y luego volveremos a buscar- Sasuke habló con fuerza para ser escuchado en medio de las frías oleadas de aire que se estrellaban contra sus cuerpos.

-Entendido- Karin se abrazó a si misma ¡Cuánto daría por poder ir ella tomada del brazo de Sasuke como lo hacían Suigetsu y la tonta de Konoha! Y no solo por el simple y bello placer de ir sujeta a ese musculoso brazo, claro que no, sino por el hecho de que de esa manera podría darle algo de su calor a Sasuke y es que aunque el muchacho no lo dijera era claro que tenía frío ¿Quién podría no tenerlo en una situación como esa?

-¡Oye Sasuke!- echando a correr de improvisto Suigetsu jaló con él a Hinata quien se encogió como un pequeño gatito asustado al estar frente al líder quien giró a verlos sin dejar de caminar con ese aire glacial que sostenían sus ojos negros.

-¿Qué?-

-Si caminamos cuatro horas por este camino llegaremos a un río muy caudaloso, ¿Seguro que quieres pasar por ahí?-

-Si-

-Bueno, solo te lo decía…- poniendo su mano libre bajo su barbilla rodeó al vengador de tal forma que para cuando se dieron cuenta Hinata ya caminaba al lado del Uchiha separados por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, ante tal cercanía la muchacha tragó saliva sintiendo como su corazón latía con violencia, cierto, no lo podía negar, le tenía miedo, le atemorizaba su técnica, la manera en la que él podía entrar dentro de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo, por las noches se pasaba largo rato con los ojos abiertos preguntándose como es que Naruto se arriesgaba tanto por aquel hombre tan despiadado ¿Qué era lo que tenía para que el rubio lo persiguiera con tanto afán?, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que había enamorado a Sakura a tal grado hace un par de años?

-Oye pequeña- Suigetsu que parecía ser el único con animo para hablar volvió a la carga muy sonriente -¿Tienes frío?-

-N-n-no- tartamudeó agachando la cabeza y poniéndose muy roja –La capa que me prestó Uchiha-san es muy calida- al instante en que el suave murmullo salió de sus labios el vengador giró hacía ella enarcando una ceja, definitivamente era una chica rara.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- pero apenas cavilaba en esas cuestiones cuando Karin se colgó de su otro brazo pegándose a él –Caminemos juntos-

-No- se zafó hábilmente y siguió su camino aunque esta vez un poco más cercano a Hinata por el mismo hecho de apartarse de Karin, cierto que tenía frío pero permitirle a Karin ir caminando de su brazo solo le haría alimentar falsas esperanzas que él de ningún modo pensaba alentar, eso era lo malo de las chicas, no se podía intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ellas porque todo lo malinterpretaban, todo para ellas tenía que ver con el amor, cualquier gesto ya fuera voluntario o involuntario podía ser modificado por ellas hasta el grado de fantasear con que él estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ellas, nada más alejado de la realidad, Sasuke nunca se había enamorado y de hecho pocas veces había sentido hacía alguna chica algo que se pudiera calificar como "bueno" quizás la única excepción fueran Sakura y la misma Karin, la primera se había ganado con mucho esfuerzo su aceptación y cariño, la segunda tenía de él el reconocimiento, porque sí, debía reconocer que las habilidades de Karin le eran útiles.

-¡Un búho!- sacándolo de sus cavilaciones Suigetsu señaló hacía donde un enorme pájaro descansaba con sus amarillos ojos bien abiertos en la cima de un árbol.

-Que raro- Karin que ya estaba acostumbrada a los desaires de Sasuke y ni siquiera se molestaba en sentirse mal volvió a acomodarse las gafas enfocando al animal –No debería estar afuera en un clima como este-

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde viven los búhos?- si hubiera podido hacerlo Sasuke hubiera rodado los ojos, mira que ponerse a hablar de búhos en un momento como aquel, sintiendo que una ráfaga especialmente fuerte de aire se venía contra él el joven se llevo una mano a la frente como víscera y al moverse la piel de su brazo hizo contacto con la chica "clic" fue menos de un segundo pero pudo sentir la calidez que parecía emanar de ella, con extrañeza abrió un poco los ojos y volvió a bajar la mano, el resultado fue el mismo, al rozarla pudo sentir la calidez que despedía su cuerpo ¿Era así de calida la capa que le había dado? Que él recordara no era una tela muy resistente que digamos y tampoco era muy caliente, cierto, cumplía su cometido pero de ahí a irradiar calor…

-Viene una tormenta de nieve- Hinata parpadeó dándose cuenta de que había hablado más fuerte de lo que había pretendido en un principio, pero lo cierto es que ver las proporciones de aquella catástrofe que se avecinaba la había puesto en guardia.

-¿Por donde?- Sasuke le preguntó a quemarropa y ella pasó saliva.

-Por el lado este, llegara dentro de una hora-

-Entonces era ella quien sabía lo de la tormenta de ayer- Juugo habló casi para si mismo pero Karin pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

-¡Ya sabía yo que tú no podías sentir tormentas estupido Suigetsu!- como si hubiera sido victima de un cruel engaño gritó furiosa hacía su compañero de equipo.

-No creo que tú tampoco puedas bruja-

-Basta- enojado por tener que suspender nuevamente la búsqueda de Itachi Sasuke habló con una voz incluso más fría de la normal –Busquemos una cueva pronto-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Esto va mal- Suigetsu tiritó hasta los huesos, no habían podido encontrar un lugar para refugiarse hasta que ya la tormenta los había calado a todos hasta los huesos, gracias a Sasuke habían podido prender una hoguera más o menos decente dentro de la cueva que habían encontrado pero reunidos derredor del fuego todos temblaban con las ropas empapadas e incluso algunos rastros de nieve en su cabello.

-Vamos a morir, seguro que vamos a morir- Karin siseó temblando convulsivamente, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente helado y el tibio calor de la hoguera solo le hacía recordar sus ropas entumecidas y mojadas pegándose a su piel, ni siquiera la visión de Sasuke sin playera recostado contra una de las paredes de la cueva le hacía sentir mejor y es que el vengador se había sacado la parte superior de su ropa y quedando solo en los pantalones se había tendido a dormir un rato en lo que se secaba lo demás.

-Estoy completamente helado- Suigetsu parecía la descripción mas clara jamás vista de una estatua invernal, el cabello blanco como si fuera de nieve, la piel pálida y los labios entumecidos, incluso Juugo abrazándose las rodillas frente al fuego parecía estar sufriendo en silencio el congelante clima.

-El fuego y yo no nos llevamos pero en fin- sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro el de la Niebla se apuró a sacarse toda la ropa que llevaba encima, la dejaría colgando para que se secara tal y como lo había hecho Sasuke y mientras tanto se envolvería en una de las capas que seguramente ya se habían secado gracias al calido fuego.

-¡Vamos Juugo tú también!- animó a su compañero al borde de la risa al ver que Hinata se sonrojaba furiosamente desviando la mirada y que Karin abría la boca como para decir algo pero al final no se atrevía a decir nada y se cruzaba de brazos molesta ¿Sería ese pálido rubor en sus mejillas a causa del frío o sería que aunque lo negara también ella era poco ducha en ese asunto de ver hombres con poca ropa encima?

-¡Vamos amigo!- como si se tratara de un niño pequeño el de ojos violetas empezó a jalonearle la ropa al mayor de tal forma que al final ambos terminaron en boxers.

-Serán exhibicionistas, le diré a Sasuke-kun cuando despierte- aún temblando Karin frunció el ceño molesta.

-Dí lo que quieras pero yo no estoy temblando como gelatina ahora- sacándole la lengua el de cabello blanco se giró hacía una de las esquinas ¿Dónde habían quedado las capas?

-Ah…- jugueteando con sus dedos Hinata se atrevió a levantar lentamente la mirada pero la volvió a bajar avergonzadísima al descubrir el masculino pecho de Suigetsu al descubierto, a decir verdad no se había puesto antes a analizar la anatomía de su nuevo compañero pero la verdad… la verdad es que era realmente apuesto.

Sonrojada por completo ante su nuevo descubrimiento encogió los pies lo más que pudo y concentró la mirada en el suelo pero sus intentos de evadirse fueron en vano porque exasperado por no encontrar las capas el muchacho se paseaba insistentemente frente a ella dejando la visión de unas torneadas piernas que definitivamente era más de lo que la recatada joven podía soportar.

Giró entonces la mirada hacía la esquina que daba al rincón más lejano de la cueva… nunca debió haberlo hecho, dormitando como un dios griego, como un verdadero rey maldito se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. La respiración se le cortó en un instante, no supo si por el terror de topárselo de repente, si por lo exquisito de su masculina belleza o simplemente porque ninguna mujer en el mundo podría evitar sentirse sobrecogida al admirar a ese Adonis que descansaba con los ojos cerrados en el fondo de tan frío lugar.

-¿Qué haces?- pero inmediatamente tuvo que volver a bajar la mirada al escuchar la agresiva voz de la otra chica.

-Na-nada-

-¿Estabas acaso viendo a Sasuke-kun?- frunció el ceño molesta.

-N-no- tímidamente giró hacía la pelirroja –So-solo que pensaba que qui-quizás Karin-san debería cubrir a Uchiha-san-

-¿Cubrirlo?- bajo las gafas sus ojos rojizos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Y-yo, yo creo que tiene frío- juntó sus dedos con fijación atragantándose con las palabras.

-Ahora que lo dices…- atormentada por no haberlo notado antes se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior –Déjame lo tapo- acto seguido tomó una de las cobijas que usaban para dormir que era la única que se había secado y amorosamente se acercó a cubrirlo con cuidado de no despertarlo, al verla actuar de esa manera Hinata se dio cuenta de una cosa, seguramente esa chica pelirroja estaba muy enamorada del joven de cabellos negros, que raro porque ella había pensado que sus sentimientos iban más por el lado del de ojos violetas ¿Sería que se había equivocado?

-Ya- relajada por haber hecho algo por su amor la pelirroja volvió al lado de Hinata y se sentó a un lado de ella, en completo silencio, uno realmente tenso ¿Qué podrían decirse dos personas que no tenían absolutamente nada en común?

-El idiota de Suigetsu se durmió- Karin habló casi al viento, como siempre al referirse a su compañero de equipo la voz le salió molesta.

-Juugo-san también… también parece que se ha dormido- los dientes de Hinata castañearon, afuera el viento aullaba con una fuerza sobrecogedora.

-Entonces a cambiarse- como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Karin se sacó la playera quedando solo en sostén, al instante Hinata abrió la boca intentando balbucear algo pero sin lograrlo en absoluto.

-Si te quedas así como estas vas a morirte- la pelirroja se lo aclaró al tiempo que se sacaba los mojados zapatos y empezaba a desabotonarse el corto short –No es que me importe si eso pasa la verdad- se encogió de hombros –Pero no quiero que le causes problemas a Sasuke-kun-

-Ah…- pasó saliva sonoramente, de verdad no quería enemistarse más de la cuenta con esa chica –B-Bue-no- temblando como si estuviera a punto de colapsar se sacó lentamente la blusa por encima de la cabeza, al instante su piel se erizó con el frío reinante y tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Karin que ya se había cubierto con una capa y se había ido a enroscar en un rincón giró a verla de reojo pero no pudo más que asombrarse y entonces sí, verla con todo el descaro del mundo, ¿De donde habría salido esa chiquilla?, ¿Cómo es que podía esconder ese hermoso cuerpo bajo la ropa que se ponía? Los redondos y grandes pechos de la joven de Konoha le provocaron el enrojecer, ahora que lo pensaba a la prisión de Orochimaru solían llegar solo hombres, por esa razón, sí, quizás por eso ahora se encontraba a si misma admirando un cuerpo femenino con esa curiosidad. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba la pelirroja giró la mirada apenada consigo misma y al mismo tiempo molesta, mira que ponerse a admirar el cuerpo del enemigo.

-Ah…- completamente roja Hinata se deshizo de sus pantalones y tragó saliva sonoramente, no tanto por el hecho de estar semidesnuda en ese lugar que solo era iluminado por las llamas de la fogata sino porque había cometido el mismo error de Suigetsu y se había desnudado antes de buscar con que taparse.

-La capa…- susurró por lo bajo tanteando en la oscuridad para no caerse, al adelantar un pie una piedra rodó y provocó un "clac" un ruido insignificante para cualquiera, menos para Uchiha Sasuke.

Con lentitud el de cabello negro como la noche abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó es que alguien lo había cubierto con una manta y sin notarlo siquiera se encontró sonriendo de medio lado, a pesar de sus continuas peleas debía admitir que había hecho lo correcto al escoger a sus subordinados, podía confiar en ellos.

Estaba a punto de retirar la manta y pararse para ver que había sido de la tormenta cuando la notó, inconscientemente sus labios se entreabrieron, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo de su expresión, su largo cabello negro cayendo suavemente hasta sus caderas y por kami ¡Que caderas!, la cintura estrecha, las piernas torneadas y atrayentes y por encima de todo los senos rebosantes e incitantes asomándose bajo el apretado sostén.

¿Qué diablos hacía ella semidesnuda tanteando en la oscuridad de la cueva?, ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Por un segundo sintió que su mente no podía pensar con la claridad de siempre, no podía razonar, solo podía verla, solo podía seguir como un animal de presa todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, la manera torpe en que tanteaba por la pared de la cueva, las mejillas que cada vez parecían ganar más color y la forma en que temblaba, su piel completamente erizada y atrayente.

-Aquí- y entonces ella había susurrado por lo bajo con alivio y se había envuelto en una de las capas para luego soltar un suspiro y encogerse contra una de las paredes de la cueva dejando al descubierto solo su rostro que volvía a adquirir el color normal y sus pies níveos en contacto con el frío suelo. Y entonces Sasuke lo comprendió, ella al igual que los demás se había quitado la ropa para ponerla a secar, solo que había esperado hasta que nadie pudiera verla, hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos, solo que él no estaba dormido… Sintiéndose extrañamente culpable como no se había sentido desde el día maldito en el que se había enterado que su hermano era inocente después de haber creído que lo mataba el muchacho volvió a encogerse bajo las mantas y entonces una idea extraña pasó por su mente ¿Era Hinata una de sus admiradoras en el tiempo de la academia? Y de ser así ¿Por qué no la recordaba?

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Oye- entre sueños Hinata sintió que alguien le hablaba y se estremeció por completo sintiendo la frialdad del piso donde estaba sentada.

-Oye- volvió a escuchar el susurro pero no podía despertar, solo sentía frío, un frío mortal que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-Hyuuga- y entonces sintió una mano tibia sujetar su hombro desnudo, una sacudida, una pequeña y entonces por fin pudo abrir los ojos, había sido un mal dormitar, la espalda y el trasero le dolían a mares y su cuerpo se había enfriado y entumecido.

-¿Si?- por un momento no recordó en donde estaba, todo alrededor sería penumbras de no ser por una violenta hoguera que llameaba en medio de aquel lugar, unas llamas que de momento solo le servían para delinear el rostro de la persona que se encontraba en cuclillas a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Uchiha-san!- profirió un grito ahogado encogiéndose contra la pared y abriendo grandes los ojos, él por su parte la soltó al tiempo que la observaba con su siempre frío semblante.

-Quiero saber una cosa- frunciendo un poco el ceño el joven clavó en ella su oscura y violenta mirada -¿Por qué no dijiste nada de la tormenta antes?-

-E-eso…- aunque no sabía porque diablos la despertaba para preguntarle una cuestión como esa sacudió la cabeza débilmente intentando despejarse y reaccionar –La verdad yo…- a su vez ella también pareció desconcertarse un poco –Debería haber podido verla antes pero no fue así, llego de improvisto-

-¿De improvisto?-

-Ha-Hai- asintió con timidez y él entonces se puso de pie para luego arrojarle de manera poco amable un bulto que contenía su ropa –Cámbiate antes de que despierte a los demás-

-De-de acuerdo- sujetando su ropa agachó la mirada sonrojándose, aunque fuera tan cruel y frío debía reconocer que a su particular modo el joven podía tener actitudes amables, ¿Sería que tenía tanto miedo de él que no se daba a si misma la oportunidad de conocerlo? Pasando saliva se dirigió al fondo de la cueva donde las penumbras eran casi totales y quitándose la capa se colocó rápidamente su ropa sin dejar de analizar la situación, al principio ciertamente lo único que le había interesado era su propia supervivencia, no tanto por el hecho de su existencia en sí, a los ninjas los acostumbraban desde la academia a estar preparados a morir en cualquier momento, sí, aunque muchos lo negaran la idea de morir de improvisto era algo que al pasar de los años había quedado impreso en su mente luego de años y años de enseñanza acerca de cómo debía ser un verdadero shinobi.

Esa manera de pensar, la idea del sacrificio por el bien común era lo que hacía realmente valioso a un shinobi, una vez hace mucho tiempo Hinata había leído en un libro que lo más importante para un Ninja no era la manera en como llevaba su vida sino la manera en la que moría. Así de sencilla resultaba entonces la existencia y por eso no le había resultado difícil arriesgar su propia vida para intentar salvar la de Naruto cuando el ataque de Pein a Konoha, porque así era como habían sido educados, con la idea de morir por lo que creían y si había algo en lo que Hinata creyera por encima de todas las cosas ese algo era Naruto.

Así pues, si Naruto buscaba tan desesperadamente a Uchiha Sasuke ¿Era por algo no?, a ser sincera era lo único acerca de Naruto que no podía comprender del todo, ¿Por qué perseguir a Sasuke cuando él solo podía existir para su venganza? Tampoco es que juzgara al Uchiha por sus metas, no, ella podía entenderlo, podía entender el odio acumulado en él ante la muerte de su familia, estando en una situación parecida ¿Quién no haría hasta lo imposible por vengarse?, ¿No era acaso por lo mismo que Neji había pasado?, esos ojos rencorosos, esos ojos malignos Hinata ya los conocía, eran los mismos ojos que en algún tiempo había tenido su amado primo.

Entonces, si Neji había podido cambiar ¿Quedaban esperanzas para el Uchiha?

-Pelos de zanahoria-

-Subnormal- pudo escuchar los insultos que intercambiaban Karin y Suigetsu y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro a pesar de sus ojos melancólicos, ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a esas nuevas personas que de pronto la habían tomado en contra de su voluntad?, ¿Qué sabía ella acerca de sus propósitos o sus existencias? Absolutamente nada.

-Volvamos con la búsqueda- apretando los dientes a causa del frío Sasuke observó a todos quienes lo veían boquiabiertos.

-Pero Sasuke, no inventes- Suigetsu que no era bueno callándose las cosas saltó al instante –Allá afuera hay un verdadero caos, moriremos en un par de horas si salimos-

-No si corremos-

-Pe-pero…- Karin que solía obedecer ciegamente cualquier orden del muchacho se replegó contra si misma esta vez, realmente salir era una locura.

-Obedezcan- giró sobre sus talones y observó con frialdad la tormenta frente a él, a sus espaldas pudo oír como todos recogían sus pertenencias y se preparaban para partir.

-¿Pero que diablos pretende Sasuke?- el de la Niebla susurró por lo bajo sujetando a Hinata de un brazo y a Karin del otro, dijera lo que dijera la pelirroja si se ponían a correr en medio de ese desastre de nieve terminarían irremediablemente perdidos si no es que morían congelados primero.

-¡Pero…!- al ser sujeta por sorpresa Karin tuvo la reacción de gritar y aventar a su compañero como le era tan común pero se detuvo al instante de ver como los ojos violetas de él se clavaban en un punto del exterior, pocas veces Suigetsu ponía un semblante como ese pero cuando lo hacía una cosa era clara, las cosas iban en serio.

-¿Y Juugo?- sin otra opción que aferrarse contra el muchacho la pelirroja sintió como la nieve impactaba con fuerza contra su cara al salir de la cueva.

-El puede cuidarse bien solo- entre dientes Suigetsu giró a ver como el grandote se abría paso entre las oleadas de nieve sin ningún problema –Es de las damiselas de quien se debe cuidar-

-Me pregunto si cuidas de nosotras o cuidamos de ti- la pelirroja intentó hablar con su sarcasmo habitual pero interiormente sintió como el calor llegaba ardiente a sus orejas, era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que Suigetsu decía algo medianamente lindo acerca de su persona.

-E-esto es raro…- temblando convulsivamente Hinata oteó a su alrededor con el Byakugan, la tormenta no parecía avanzar, parecía estar fija sobre ellos.

-Moriremos, moriremos, moriremos… al menos moriré junto a Sasuke-kun, bueno, estoy justo ahora con el tonto de Suigetsu pero quizás al caer caiga al lado de Sasuke-kun, muchas cosas pueden pasar- Karin susurró suavemente sin dejar de aferrarse al brazo del de la Niebla quien por toda respuesta rodó los ojos, mira que fantasear con bobadas románticas en tales condiciones.

-El búho- de pronto el aullar del viento fue cortado por la voz de Juugo quien parpadeó sorprendido ¿Qué no el animal se había quedado bastante atrás de ellos? Entonces ¿Qué hacía parado en un árbol que a ser sinceros parecía completamente igual al anterior?

-Lo sabía- haciendo rápidos sellos con sus manos Sasuke activó su Sharingan y se propuso a anular el genjutsu que estaba en su contra.

-Una trampa- soltándose de las chicas Suigetsu llevó la mano hacía su espalda sujetando su espada, ahora entendía porque todos habían sentido tanto sueño en la cueva, la idea del enemigo había sido dormirlos y congelarlos.

-¡Anular!- francamente molesto el Uchiha anuló el genjutsu pero el efecto no fue exactamente el deseado porque seguía haciendo un frío infernal solo que esta vez no era por efecto del enemigo, de verdad que entraba el invierno.

-Debería decir "Excelente"- una voz rasposa habló tras ellos, al instante los tres hombres giraron dejando a las chicas atrás.

-¿Quién eres?- avanzando un paso y demostrándose como el líder Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-No te pongas tan chulo Sasuke Uchiha- el hombre era alto, musculoso, una cicatriz atravesaba su ojo derecho –Haz caído en el genjutsu de hielo infernal, ¿Acaso me vas a negar que tus sentidos y movimientos no están reducidos al menos un 50%?- al instante que tales palabras salían de su boca aparecieron tras él otros dos hombres, todos musculosos y ataviados con pesadas chamarras.

-¿Qué quieren?- frunciendo el ceño el Uchiha los observó con desprecio –No tengo tiempo para perder aquí-

-Sasuke Uchiha, criminal de rango S en extremo peligroso, se te busca en todas las aldeas ninjas por alta traición, tu cabeza y la de tu equipo tiene un precio inigualable-

-Ah…- los observó con aburrimiento pero por dentro se preguntó una cosa ¿Por qué no habían mencionado en esa lista el hecho de que hubiera secuestrado a un miembro del equipo de rastreo de Konoha? Y más importante aún, un miembro de la familia principal de los Hyuuga.

-Prepárate a morir- el que parecía ser el jefe de los otros se abalanzó hacía delante kunai en mano, el movimiento era tan fácil de preveer que Sasuke ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de activar nuevamente su Sharingan, con las manos desnudas lo sujetó de la muñeca al vuelo, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y lo tiró al suelo, todo hubiera sido esplendido de no ser porque en lugar de un hombre lo que cayó a tierra fue un mono de nieve.

-¿Qué?- abriendo ligeramente los ojos giró atrás solo para descubrir que Suigetsu saltaba a un lado al tiempo que el tipejo se abalanzaba sobre Juugo hiriéndolo profundamente en una mano.

-¡Cabrón!- pero el de la niebla era de reacciones rápidas, su espada voló con velocidad inimaginable hacía el hombre golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-Me han cabreado- con los ojos mas malignos que tenía Sasuke crujió uno de sus puños y se dirigió a los hombres restantes, pero contrario a cualquier posible reacción ambos sonrieron escondiendo la mirada bajo su cabello.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil deshacerse de mí?- el líder renació nuevamente de una pila de nieve al tiempo que el cuerpo que había golpeado Suigetsu se deshacía en blancos copos.

-¿Acaso estos no mueren?- Karin gruñó empezando a exasperarse.

-No hubiéramos venido a por el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha de no estar seguros de poder ganar- uno de los hombres de atrás habló sacando la lengua y extendiendo una mano, miles de pequeñas estalactitas parecieron reunirse frente a él.

-¡Cuidado!- Suigetsu gritó, Sasuke en el ultimo momento apretó los dientes, no se había dado cuenta, el objetivo de aquellos tipos no era herirlos a ellos sino a Karin, debían de haberse enterado que era ella la que los curaba.

-¡Ah!- ambas muchachas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas cuando Juugo se colocó frente a ellas cubriéndolas con su gran cuerpo, el resultado fue devastador, el muchacho empezó a sangrar profundamente de todos lados al tiempo que lentamente se desataba un aura negra en torno a él que la pelirroja podía reconocer a la perfección ¡El sello maldito!

-Me han cansado- con autentica furia Sasuke apretó su puño derecho, no se iba a andar por las ramas, iba a acabar a esos tres ahí y en ese momento.

-Serán idiotas para haberse metido con nosotros- los ojos violetas de Suigetsu brillaron con algo parecido al rencor y la superioridad, sin planearlo, sin dirigirse siquiera la palabra ambos atacaron, el de la Niebla por el lado derecho y Sasuke por el izquierdo, si la nieve se derretía con el fuego Sasuke la tenía echa y por su parte Suigetsu dejó que su forma acuática corriera entre la nieve, aquellos se enterarían de lo que era tener el enemigo en casa.

-Juu-Juugo…- pero para las chicas la cosa pintaba diferente, Karin cada vez retrocedía más y más respirando entrecortadamente, su compañero lentamente se convertía en el monstruo que Orochimaru había utilizado para sus propósitos.

-¿Qué-que pasa?- sin entender que sucedía Hinata también retrocedió un paso, por alguna extraña razón el chakra del muchacho frente a ella empezaba a agitarse, a levantarse y excitarse recordándole macabramente al chakra de Gaara en los tiempos en que Shukaku lo controlaba.

-Matar, matar, matar- dándose la vuelta hacía ellas con unos ojos enloquecidos el de cabello naranja posó su violenta y sádica mirada en la de cabello negro -¡Tú!- Hinata ni siquiera pudo soltar un gemido de sorpresa cuando ya el formidable muchacho la había sujetado con una mano por el cuello y la elevaba en el aire muy por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Suéltala Juugo!- desesperada Karin juntó ambas manos sin saber que hacer, una cosa era sentir desagrado por la chica y otra muy diferente era desear su muerte, por lo general los fallecimientos en la guarida de Orochimaru eran cosa común pero la mayoría de aquellos hombres eran de por sí hombres malos y esa chica…

-¡Muere, muere, muere!- excitado Juugo apretó aún más fuerte el pálido y tibio cuello, el deseo de matarla se había anidado en él desde el primer momento en que la había visto, su piel blanca como la nieve solo le causaba curiosidad por como se vería una vez cubierta con sangre ¿Cómo lucirían aquellos ojos sin color una vez que estuviera sin vida?, ¿Cómo colgarían hacía abajo ese par de brazos suaves y delicados?, ¿Qué expresión tendría ese rostro que de por sí ya parecía el de una muñeca por si solo?

-Juu-Juugo-san- desesperada por la falta de aire Hinata susurró por lo bajo intentando patearlo débilmente, el ataque le había llegado tan de repente que no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo para respirar.

-¡Muñeca!- asustado desde donde estaba peleando Suigetsu dejó todo y corrió hacía donde el de cabello naranja seguía ahogando en vilo a su nueva compañera, aquella distracción provocó que Sasuke apretara los dientes y dejara al tipo con el que estaba peleando para cubrirle las espaldas al de la Niebla quien simplemente había dejado la pelea sin la menor protección hacía su persona.

-¡Que la sueltes Juugo!- Karin volvió a gritar, Suigetsu corrió hacía él dispuesto a pelear con su compañero si era necesario pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse lo suficiente antes de salir volando de un certero golpe de revés, realmente el chico se volvía casi invencible cuando el sello se activaba.

-Maldición- escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca el de la Niebla intentó ponerse en pie nuevamente.

-Matar, quiero matarte, matarte- los ojos envueltos en franca emoción la observaron con excitación y entonces Hinata cerró los ojos e hizo un nuevo intento por zafarse, no quería morir ahí, no de esa manera, como un remolino todas las imágenes de su vida pasaron por su mente, algunas tristes pero también muchas felices, no todo había sido lagrimas en su vida, no todo había sido sufrimiento y por esa felicidad, por esa pequeña felicidad que posiblemente aún le aguardaba…

-Juu-Juugo-san- a punto de desfallecer volvió a abrir los ojos y entonces las pupilas de ambos hicieron contacto y ella no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que una de las pupilas del muchacho parecía temblar al punto de las lagrimas.

-N-no…- ahogando una mueca de dolor se aferró a sus manos intentando ganar un poco de aire, ahora lo entendía, seguramente el muchacho no podía controlar lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Sería que era un jinchuriki como Naruto?, podía ser, recordaba que en la ocasión de la pelea contra Pein luego de que ella saliera tan gravemente herida el muchacho había desatado de tal manera su poder que se había soltado el sello que mantenía encerrado al Kyuuby.

-N-no…- con las fuerzas exiguas que le quedaban dirigió su pálida mano hacía él, estirándose lo más que podía consiguió rozarle tiernamente la mejilla al tiempo que sus ojos perla se dulcificaban al observarlo, como si no viera en él al monstruo sino a alguien más, como si recordara algo muy valioso –No llore Juugo-san- al decir la ultima frase le sonrió amablemente cerrando los ojos y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, para el de cabello naranja la frase lo dejo perplejo ¿Qué no llorara?, ¿Por qué aquella chica que estaba a punto de matar podía decir algo como eso?, no era él quien estaba muriendo, era ella, la que debía llorar era ella pero…

-Yo…- consternado se dio cuenta de que de su ojo derecho resbalaban las lagrimas una tras otra, como si tampoco pudiera controlar esa reacción –Yo…- y entonces el aura negra que lo envolvía volvió a sellarse dentro de él y se fue directamente al suelo con los ojos cerrados soltando a la chica quien cayó completamente inerte bajo él.

-¡Juugo!-

-¡Muñeca!- tanto Karin como Suigetsu corrieron hacía los dos caídos, Sasuke por su parte no podía apartar los ojos de la escena que había visto hace un momento, la mano de ella, casi como si no fuera un ser humano, como si su tacto le perteneciera a un ser superior, ¿Quién aparte de él mismo había logrado controlar a Juugo cuando estaba en un trance como ese?, ¿Quién lo había tranquilizado con palabras antes?

-¡Muere!- en el ultimo instante alcanzó a dar un salto pero aún así el otro Ninja le provocó un corte en la mejilla, cansado de ellos Sasuke no dudó en usar un chidori de escaso poder con el que los dejo definitivamente fuera de combate.

-Muñeca…- jalándola por los hombros Suigetsu la arrastró fuera del enorme peso que su compañero ejercía sobre ella, sus labios estaban pálidos y parecía no respirar del todo.

-¡Reanimación boca a boca!- gritando con afán el joven se preparó para realizar la maniobra pero al instante mismo en que inflaba los cachetes para insuflarle algo de "vida" a la muchacha Karin le dio un sonoro coscorrón en la cabeza y Sasuke llegó a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

-No esta muerta, esta desmayada- el Uchiha arqueó una ceja poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, aunque muy leve podía percibir su respiración.

-Que alivio- Suigetsu soltó un suspiro y el vengador lo observó de reojo, quizás estaban ocurriendo cosas con los sentimientos de sus subordinados que él aún no había notado.

-Juugo, ¿Estas bien?- viendo a la chica fuera de peligro la pelirroja se dirigió hacía su compañero que empezaba a ponerse lentamente de pie.

-Lo siento- apretando los puños bajó la cabeza observando a la muchacha en el suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío reinante y el cabello esparcido a su alrededor sobre la húmeda nieve.

-Sabemos que episodios como estos no son tu culpa- apoyando una mano en la nieve para adquirir una mejor postura Sasuke se giró a verlo –Olvídalo-

-Pero yo…-

-Ella esta bien- se lo aclaró dando una ligera cabeceada a donde estaba la muchacha para reafirmar su postura, la muchacha estaba bien, ahora solo sería cosa de dejarla descansar un rato, el genjutsu del que habían salido hace unos momentos seguramente los seguía afectando a todos, por esa razón el cansancio parecía no querer irse del todo.

Girando hacía ella Sasuke afianzó los pies sobre la nieve y se disponía a pasar la mano bajo su cabeza para poder cargarla cuando Juugo apareció frente a él y de un solo movimiento tomó a la chica cual si fuera una pluma y la cobijó en sus brazos dejando sus pies colgando al aire como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y su cabeza pegada a su pecho.

-¿Juu-Juugo?- sorprendida Karin parpadeó pero el de cabello naranja simplemente se limitó a sonreír suavemente.

-Bien- con su sequedad habitual Sasuke se puso de pie, la verdad no entendía porque le irritaba el hecho de que Juugo se hubiera adelantado a sus propósitos, es decir, él era él líder (y el principal secuestrador en todo ese asunto) se suponía que si alguien debía cuidar de sus subordinados (y rehenes) era él. Aunque bueno, si Juugo quería llevar un peso extra allá él.

-Caminemos por espacio de dos horas hacía el norte nuevamente para salir de este lugar y luego hagamos el campamento-

-Oh…- bajando la mirada Karin deslizó el pie por el suelo, de verdad no quería avisarle a Sasuke que en todo ese asunto de la pelea repentina una de las casas de campaña se había destruido por completo, seguro al vengador no le haría ni la menor gracia compartir su lecho con alguien más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y sintió el frío pasar por sus cobijas y calarle hasta los huesos, ese asunto del invierno era una verdadera calamidad, ningún Ninja por muy fuerte que fuera podía entrenarse a si mismo para mantener el calor corporal mientras dormía.

Parándose con lentitud de su lecho asomó la despeinada cabeza por la abertura de su tienda, nuevamente había dormido sobre una piedra ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban a él las malditas piedras? Siempre se aseguraba de limpiar muy bien el terreno donde ponía su campiña pero invariablemente despertaba dándose cuenta de que su espalda se había amoldado a la forma de una roca o peor aún, su cuerpo se tendía sobre múltiples piedritas que eran un martirio.

Intentando desperezarse extendió un brazo hacía el frío mundo exterior, si era sincero no tenía ni la más minima gana de pararse, aunque su lecho no era muy caliente definitivamente era mejor que el frío de afuera, pero bueno, eran sus obligaciones, debía cumplirlas.

Intentando no tiritar mucho por la falta de su capa salió afuera y observo lo que había quedado del día anterior, la fogata que ahora lucía completamente extinguida, algunos cacharros que había botado de cualquier forma Suigetsu y algo parecido a lo que en tiempos pasados había sido la cena. Frotándose los brazos con las manos giró la mirada de reojo a la otra tienda que lucía muy derechita a su izquierda, aún recordaba los murmullos de la noche anterior.

-_Vamos Suigetsu, dile que te deje dormir con él- _metido en su tienda y con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo el Uchiha había alcanzado a escuchar el murmullo de la pelirroja.

-_¿Pero estas loca?, me haría trizas con el Sharingan de solo pensar que otro hombre invada su espacio ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu querida zanahoria?, ¿No es esta tu oportunidad?-_

_-¡N-No soy una aprovechada!-_

_-Sabes que te rechazara también ¿Verdad?- _la voz burlona del de la Niebla haciendo eco en medio de la noche.

-_¡Pues te duermes afuera con tu amiguita!-_

_-¿Pero no lo has visto Karin?, ¿Tu crees que Juugo la va a dejar dormir afuera después de lo que paso?, además no seas bruja, si la dejamos fuera se muere-_

_-¡Jum!- _y eso había sido todo en cuanto a voces se refiere, luego Sasuke había oído algunos movimientos raros, unos cuantos "hazte para allá", "me aplastas" y "déjame respirar" para después por fin una calma solo interrumpida por los aullidos del viento y el ruido de las gotas al caer.

No es que Sasuke Uchiha fuera curioso, la verdad tenía de curiosidad la dosis exacta que pudiera tener cualquier humano común y corriente, pero esta vez avanzó con cautela hacía la tienda de sus subordinados y abriendo una esquina de la puerta asomó la cabeza dentro, pensaba por una vez en la vida despertarlos de la manera correcta y no con un "Arriba, nos vamos" gritado a los vientos pero ciertamente incluso esa idea de amabilidad para con ellos se borró al instante de su mente al observarlos.

Los 4 completamente pegados unos a los otros en esa campiña que originalmente había sido hecha para dos o tres era una escena que raramente llamaba un poco a la ternura o en el caso de Sasuke a la nostalgia, una que no sabía que tenía.

Primero se encontraba Juugo, acostado completamente recto, con los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo y la respiración fuerte y calmada, el cabello naranja revoltoso sobre la almohada, luego seguía Suigetsu pero este se había dormido completamente de lado acurrucándose contra la persona que tenía al lado que sorprendentemente era Hinata, la chica a su vez también se había girado quedando de cara a Suigetsu, con las manos echas bolita contra su pecho y las piernas enrolladas como en posición fetal, el largo cabello negro era tan esplendido que le caía al de la Niebla sobre la frente y lo más sorprendente de todo, Karin tras Hinata se había abrazado inconscientemente a su cintura pegando la mejilla a su espalda, con los pómulos ligeramente sonrojadas seguramente por el calor que se despedía de los cuerpos de todos los presentes.

Por una vez en mucho, pero mucho, mucho tiempo Sasuke sintió deseos de tener una cámara fotográfica y poder capturar ese momento, quizás se le había pegado algo de Suigetsu y quería molestar a Karin, pero no, seguramente no era eso, a su mente llegó la imagen de él mismo compartiendo tienda con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi hace tantos años, los cuatro a veces compartiendo cobija y a veces pegándose unos a los otros sin ser conscientes aunque en la mañana él negaba cualquier acercamiento.

Una sonrisa lenta y algo nostálgica se instaló en su rostro, hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba, hace tanto tiempo que no se permitía sentir. Observó a su grupo, porque sí, ahora esos cuatro eran de cierta manera suyos, él respondía por ellos, los guiaba, se habían vuelto sin ser conscientes en un equipo, incluso ella…

Borrando la sonrisa de su cara la observó atentamente, aún no comprendía del todo lo que había logrado con Juugo ni como lo había hecho, tampoco entendía como es que los otros dos hombres de su equipo la habían adoptado sin más, sin importarles su destreza o habilidades, simplemente cuidándola.

-Hyuuga…- descendió su mano hasta tocar su frente sintiendo la calidez que desprendía su piel ante el contacto de sus propios dedos fríos –Espero que me sirvas- y entonces sonrió de medio lado con algo parecido a la maldad pintada en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **He vuelto a la facultad así que las actualizaciones puede que sean algo espaciadas de ahora en adelante aunque prometo echarle ganas. Acá hace un frío de los diez mil demonios lo cual me hace muy infeliz por las noches ¡Brrr! duermo solita en mi cama como Sasuke, quizás con un peluche haciendo compañía…

En fin, eso no es importante, la relación de Hinata con el Uchiha avanza a tiras y tirones pero ya habíamos quedado que éste es un amor más bien del lento, ¿Qué decir? Me sigue encantando Suigetsu pero también me agradó usar a Juugo, sobre todo porque de repente me parece que me queda demasiado gris, de no ser por los animalitos que le llevan comidita… En fin, agradezco infinitamente a:

**Ridesh**

**LennaParis **

**Vampirville**

**Yuuki Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Krol92**

**Anika-san**

**Girl-Darkness**

**Tikal-neo**

**Black-sky-666**

**Mel17**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Layill**

**Marjugagu**

**FannyLu**

**Bella Uchija**

**ETOLPLOWKUN**

**Kierinahana**

**FEGA**

**Sakura Vero-Pau**

**Lizirien**

**Gesy**

**Betsy-chan**

**NIKI SAMA**

**Marii_Uchiha**

**Ayuu-chaan**

**Zarita**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Daphne gaby-coco**

**Cinthya**

**Dark Amy chan**

**Misao koishikawa**

**Gaby-L **(Eres la mejor imotou-chan, cuidate)

**Anita**

**Lilamedusa**

**Kattia malfoy uchiha**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Eiko298**

**Sofitcard**

**Haro kzoids**

**Celina hyuuga**

Espero que no me haya faltado nadie, si se me pasó alguien le ruego me perdone pero con esto de ser un estudiante sin Internet… En fin, si de casualidad en este lugar hay un loco como yo que lee de todas las parejas de Hinata (que lo dudo) les recomiendo **"Boda sin amor" **de LeenaParis, es un Naru-Hina en un universo alterno pero les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir y se los digo yo que realmente odio los universos alternos. Ahora que si quieren Sasu-Hina la de rigor es "**Destiny" **de Dark Amy chan pero yo creo que ya todo mundo la esta leyendo, igual es un universo alterno pero esta muy pero que muy bueno.

Me despido porque es bien tarde y mañana a entrar temprano a clases ¡Noo!, luego me doy una escapadita al centro de computo y les subo el capitulo, besos Ciao

_15 de Enero del 2010 Viernes… 0:07 horas jum… _


	5. Entre chicas

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 5: Entre chicas**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Con ambas manos apoyadas en su bastón Hiashi Hyuuga oteó el jardín, frente a él su segunda hija se esforzaba en su entrenamiento, pateaba, golpeaba, brincaba, arrojaba kunais, aún era una niña pero había conseguido fácilmente ser nombrada gennin, luego volverse chunnin sería cosa de juego, no había una cosa que se le pidiera a Hanabi Hyuuga que esta no pudiera cumplir, muy al contrario de su hermana mayor.

-¡Ha!- lanzando un certero golpe al frente Hanabi apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un resoplido de cansancio ¿Cuántas horas llevaba entrenando, cuatro, cinco?, nadie podría saberlo, la niña entrenaba desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, vivía para ser fuerte, para llevar en alto el nombre del clan Hyuuga y su padre estaba inmensamente orgulloso de ella.

El patriarca giró entonces la mirada al cielo, Hanabi era lo que siempre había deseado, un primogénito, fuerte, decidido, empeñado, rudo, sí, pero había un pequeño detalle, Hanabi en realidad era una chica, ¿Por qué desgracia del destino había tenido él que engendrar dos mujeres?, ¿Por qué no había querido el cielo darle un varón?, en eso, debía aceptarlo envidiaba a su fallecido hermano, Neji había sido el único hijo que su hermano había tenido pero había sido suficiente, había engendrado de sus entrañas a un genio y estupidamente él había pensado que si tomaba a su mujer podría conseguir lo mismo.

Suspirando giró nuevamente a ver a Hanabi, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas su segunda hija jamás podría liderar el clan, aunque fuera increíblemente fuerte, tenaz y decidida estaba escrito en las leyes de Konoha que el apellido lo daba el hombre y solo había un hombre que Hiashi considerara apto para ese puesto y ese era Neji Hyuuga. Así se había escrito entonces, Hinata y Neji contraerían nupcias, se casarían y en manos de Neji el clan se volvería lo que siempre había tenido que ser, pero ahora sus planes se veían contrariados ¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke habría secuestrado a su hija?, ¿Qué fines tenía para ello? Sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio el hombre se llevó una mano a la sien, Hinata era débil, era tan débil que no podía defenderse por si sola, estaba a merced de quien fuera, completamente en las garras del enemigo.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que parecerse tanto a su madre?, aún recordaba cuando a los diez años había notado con horror que aquellos pequeños senos dormidos en su hasta entonces liso pechito empezaban a crecer, confundido, enardecido y lleno de celos hacía toda la humanidad le había gritado de mala manera que se tapara, si daba vueltas y recordaba el pasado podía rememorar los ojos asustados de la chiquilla como preguntándose que era lo que había hecho mal en esa ocasión.

No podía evitarlo, ese cuerpo era tan parecido al de su madre que lo hacía estremecerse por la noche, por esa razón la apartó lo más posible de sí, la obligo a sentir vergüenza de su propio cuerpo y cubrirse con pesadas chamarras, con un kunai le había cortado en una ocasión el cabello cuando había cumplido once años porque el cabello largo le hacía recordar demasiado a su difunta esposa.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que intentaba verla lo menos posible, a pesar de que intentaba despreciarla con toda la fuerza de su corazón cada vez que la veía podía recordar el rostro suave y tibio de su fallecida esposa, su cabello con destellos azulados, la forma en la que juntaba los dedos ¡Pero no era su esposa era su hija!, agobiado, culpable y frustrado había decidido de un plumazo que su hija se casara con su primo, cuando fuera de Neji, cuando ella fuera completamente de Neji en cuerpo y alma entonces él podría descansar en paz, podría dormir tranquilo, podría ser por fin una mujer ajena y no una al alcance de la mano.

Pero las cosas no habían salido, no habían resultado, ¿Podría ser que Sasuke Uchiha la quisiera para él? El simple pensamiento le hacía retorcerse por entero, Hinata Hyuuga debía pertenecer siempre al clan de los ojos claros, no podía revolverse el Sharingan con el Byakugan, los linajes debían permanecer separados y sin embargo…

-Padre…- Hanabi giró hacía él llamándolo y por su parte el hombre cerró los ojos dibujándose en su rostro un rictus de dolor ¡Como hubiera querido que su primogénita hubiese sido un hombre! Así no estaría en tremendas complicaciones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hacía mucho tiempo en la guarida de Orochimaru Karin había leído un libro, era un libro viejo de pastas amarillas y desgastadas por el viento que había sido escrito por un hombre de un país lejano, un lugar donde no habitaban ninjas, una patria de civiles. El libro relataba las aventuras de un hombre que se fugaba de múltiples sitios siempre en busca de su libertad, la mayoría de las veces las fugas no funcionaban pero él no se daba por rendido, él continuaba intentándolo.

Ahora a pesar de no encontrar ni la menor pista de que Itachi Uchiha se encontraba vivo Sasuke no dejaba de perseguirlo, de buscarlo, ¿Lograría el joven su cometido como el protagonista de aquel libro?

-¡Mierda Karin!, ¿Quieres por favor fijarte por donde andas?- Suigetsu gruñó con desagrado, la pelirroja estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que se le cruzaba en el camino.

-Su-Su-Suigetsu-san- Hinata llamó tímidamente al muchacho, no sabía ella mucho acerca de la relación de esos dos pero definitivamente ser tratada tan rudamente por un muchacho le hubiera causado a ella unas buenas lagrimas, sobre todo si ese chico era su compañero.

-No te preocupes bonita- el de la Niebla infló el pecho sonriendo –Karin esta deschavetada pero solo un poco-

-¡Oye!- saliendo de sus ensoñaciones la de gafas apretó los dientes dispuesta a golpear al interpelado.

-Hinata- parándose al lado de ella y hablándole dulcemente mientras sus compañeros empezaban otra de sus comunes discusiones Juugo le sonrió amable.

-Buenos días Juugo-san- la jovencita bajó la mirada con timidez, hacía poco tiempo que se habían levantado, desde el día anterior que había perdido el conocimiento y volver a la rutina diaria luego de haber estado a punto de morir a manos de su compañero de equipo, bueno, no era algo con lo que uno se sintiera exactamente normal.

-Toma- sujetándole la mano y poniendo su palma hacía arriba el robusto joven dejo caer un montón de frutillas en ella.

-Gracias- abriendo los ojos con sorpresa giró a verlo y él por toda respuesta volvió a sonreír al tiempo que le revolvía suavemente el cabello como lo hubiera hecho con algún animalillo inocente.

-No se retrasen- Sasuke que comandaba adelante giró a verlos de reojo pero por primera vez parecía que nadie le ponía atención, Karin y Suigetsu demasiado ocupados riñéndose entre sí y los otros dos… bueno, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Juugo pero siempre y cuando no intentara matarla de nuevo se daba por bien servido.

-Hum…- en medio de aquella algarabía tanto Hinata como Karin parecieron reaccionar, la joven Hyuuga frunció un poco el ceño activando su Byakugan y Karin cerró los ojos concentrándose.

-Alguien se acerca- la pelirroja se anunció fuerte.

-Son una docena de hombres, uno de ellos utiliza el elemento de agua y es muy fuerte- Hinata forzó un poco más la vista –Parece que vienen por nosotros-

-Caza recompensas- Suigetsu escupió con desdén y Sasuke sin que nadie lo notara arqueó una ceja ¿Entonces por fin aceptaba la chica de Konoha colaborar con ellos?

-Habrá un nuevo combate- Juugo avanzó hasta colocarse entre los otros dos hombres y entonces Sasuke lo entendió, el de cabello naranja no quería volver a involucrar a las chicas en algo por el estilo.

-Karin- al instante de llamarla la pelirroja apretó ambas manos sonriendo.

-¿Si Sasuke-kun?-

-Se quedaran aquí en lo que resolvemos este asunto, no la dejes escapar- sin mirar a Hinata ni por un solo momento se cruzó de brazos –Si lo hace no dudes en avisarme, la haré volver al instante-

-De acuerdo- acomodándose las gafas volvió a adquirir un aire profesional que era el que ponía cuando estaba por realizar una misión.

-En marcha- sin girar la vista atrás nuevamente el de cabello negro partió con los otros dos chicos dejando a ambas jovencitas paradas en medio de aquel claro sin saber muy bien que era lo que debían hacer.

-Bien- poniendo una mano en su cadera la pelirroja observó fijamente a Hinata –Esto va a tardar-

-Hai- la de Konoha juntó ambos dedos bajando la mirada, si le dieran a escoger entre quedarse a solas con Sasuke Uchiha o quedarse a solas con esa chica decididamente no sabría que escoger, tan tenso era el ambiente cuando se hallaban solas.

-Puedo sentir cerca de aquí unas termales, quiero bañarme- la pelirroja arqueó ambas cejas.

-E-entiendo Karin-san- pasando saliva la Hyuuga tomó el morral que Suigetsu había dejado en el suelo y se colocó a las ordenes de la otra chica quien recogió los bultos faltantes para luego arrojar su cabello de manera violenta sobre uno de sus hombros, en condiciones normales nadie tendría deseos de bañarse con el frío brutal que empezaba a reinar pero después de viajar tanto tiempo y siendo ella una chica tan delicada, femenina y todas esas cosas Karin no podía darse el lujo de oler a caballo de establo como Suigetsu.

-Andando entonces y ya sabes, nada de escaparse- de reojo y con superioridad Karin apenas y se fijó que la otra la estuviera siguiendo. ¿Por qué tenía ella que hacerse cargo del rehén?, es más ¿Para que diablos tenían un rehén? No era nada necesario, ella solita era completamente capaz de buscar a Itachi Uchiha por su propia cuenta, Sasuke no necesitaba a nadie más, solo a ella, estaba segura.

Y para colmo le había tocado lidiar con una niña de clase, una tonta de un clan importante, seguramente no sabía ni atarse las cintas de los zapatos sola, se le notaba enseguida lo mimada, lo cuidada, lo protegida que estaba. Esa chica de piel tan pálida, de manos tan suaves; definitivamente una persona así jamás había sufrido, no se había enfrentado a ninguna gran pena, esa inocencia y bondad eran claro signo de una persona que no había tenido que sufrir los golpes de la vida, una persona que había vivido toda su existencia como miel sobre hojuelas.

-Yo no se porque Sasuke-kun no se ha desecho aún de ti- con desdén la pelirroja arqueó una ceja sin dejar de avanzar.

-N-no…- apretando los labios Hinata estuvo a punto de hacerse daño –No soy yo quien quiere estar con ustedes en primer lugar Karin-san-

-Hum- malhumorada la pelirroja avanzó a largos trancos.

-¡Ka-Karin-san!- la de cabello negro tuvo que trotar un poco para alcanzar a la otra, tenía muy presente que su relación era más o menos lo que se podría llamar como pésima pero parecía que ella era la única en intentar que esa situación cambiara aunque sea un poco.

-Caminas muy lento- la esbelta chica de gafas alzó orgullosa la cabeza.

-Lo siento-

-Ya no importa- se volvió a hacer el silencio, por un espacio de varios minutos ambas caminaron a una velocidad que realmente les tensaba las piernas a ambas pero la pelirroja estaba decidida a demostrarle su inferioridad a la otra y Hinata no tenía intención de volver a abrir la boca para decirle que no debía ir tan rápido.

Cerca de veinte minutos después ambas habían entrado tanto en calor que a pesar del viento que azotaba a su alrededor estaban sudando y con los rostros sonrojados.

-¡Llegamos!- de un rápido movimiento Karin azotó en el suelo todos los bultos que llevaba encima y aunque su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por el esfuerzo realizado puso una mano en su cintura intentando parecer autosuficiente.

-Ah…- Hinata por su parte dejo escapar un resoplido y tiró al suelo la mochila de Suigetsu, ¿Pues que cargaba el de la Niebla?, ¿Un montón de piedras?

-No se ve que allá nadie por aquí- la pelirroja cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una presencia cercana pero solo pudo distinguir a un trío de chicos bastante alejados del lugar, habían llegado a unos manantiales al aire libre, del agua se desprendía un calido vapor y las rocas marrones encerraban el lugar dándole un cierto aire mágico.

-¡Como me hubiera gustado que Sasuke-kun estuviera aquí!- la de gafas soltó un suspiro enamorado entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos, Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo ante la declaración.

-En fin- relajando los hombros la pelirroja sacó un par de cosas de su mochila y de paso le aventó de mala manera una toalla a la de cabello negro la cual se fue a estrellar de manera graciosa en su cara.

-¿Eh?- sin saber de que iba la cosa Hinata retiró la prenda de su rostro.

-Supongo que también te quieres bañar- Karin enarcó una ceja.

-Ah…¡Ha-Hai!- tartamudeando fuertemente pegó la toalla contra su pecho sonrojándose, nuevamente Karin se deshacía de toda su ropa sin ninguna clase de tapujos ¿Cómo es que lograba hacerlo? Girando la mirada hacía otro punto Hinata también empezó a desnudarse, hacía muchísimo frío así que dejando de lado cualquier pudor se deshizo rápidamente de toda su ropa y envolviéndose en la toalla se apresuro a entrar en las calidas aguas.

-¡Por fin!- levantando una pierna en el agua la pelirroja se acomodó contra una piedra y soltó un placentero ronroneo, no había nada mejor que un baño caliente para olvidar todas las penas pasadas.

-Ah…- discretamente Hinata vio a su nueva compañera, el cabello rojo como fuego gracias a la humedad del agua, sus ojos rojizos y profundos, el rostro sensual, el cuerpo esbelto, definitivamente era del tipo de chica como Ino o Sakura, sensuales y seguras de si mismas. A ser sincera Hinata nunca había tenido mucho contacto con personas de su mismo sexo, en la academia nadie se le acercaba porque pertenecía al clan Hyuuga y decían que era "diferente" además de que ella era demasiado tímida para intentar amistar con alguien. De hecho en la academia lo más honesto sería decir que no había tenido un solo amigo, jamás había jugado con los demás niños, siempre se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento que su trabajo como Ninja la obligó a compenetrarse con un equipo, de no ser por esa regla Hinata estaba segura de que ni Shino ni Kiba la habrían notado nunca.

Pero lo cierto es que las cosas habían ocurrido de esa manera y así Hinata había ganado sus dos primeros y únicos amigos verdaderos, Kurenai siempre había tenido para ella un tratamiento más bien maternal así que fuera de eso su trato con otras personas era peligrosamente cercano a cero quitando de lado a su familia.

-¿Qué ves?- tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que sus ojos seguían perdidos en algún punto de la anatomía de Karin.

-¡Lo-lo lamento!- sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían de manera peligrosa la joven de ojos claros negó con las manos.

-El hecho de que no tenga unos senos tan extravagantes como los tuyos no es algo de lo que me avergüence- la pelirroja arqueó una ceja poniendo mala cara y al instante Hinata sintió como si la sangre fuera a escapársele por la nariz.

-¡Yo no, yo no!- casi con desesperación se cubrió los pechos y se hundió en el agua de tal manera que apenas alcanzaba a salir su nariz y la parte superior de su rostro.

-¿Y ahora que?- con fastidio la pelirroja se irguió un poco.

-E-eso… no es algo de lo que pueda… no es algo de lo que pueda enorgullecerme- un violento sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la Hyuuga al tiempo que su mirada era desviada.

-Por favor- molesta Karin se cruzó de brazos, ¿Por qué le salía con cuentos? Ella no era un hombre para que pudiera seducirlo haciéndose la pudorosita, ¡Como odiaba a esas chicas tontas que fingían ser muy recatadas!

-Yo…-

-Te debes sentir la gran cosa con esos dos melones ¿Pero sabes que?- pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja Karin se irguió más cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho –A Sasuke-kun no le interesan cosas como esas, a él solo le interesa la fuerza física del individuo, eso es todo-

-A mí, a mí no me importa lo que le interese o no a Uchiha-san- apretando los puños Hinata volvió a incorporarse un poco sobresaliendo del agua –Yo-yo no lo estoy siguiendo porque quiera-

-¡Por dios!- enfadándose de verás Karin frunció el ceño -¿Me vas a decir que no te atrae ni un poco?, ¡Eso es una completa mentira!-

-Pe-pero es verdad-

-¿Estas diciendo que Sasuke-kun no es hermoso y atractivo?- parándose violentamente y arrojando agua a su alrededor la pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a la de Konoha.

-Para mí existen cosas más importantes que el físico- envalentonada por el recuerdo de Naruto la chica también se puso de pie.

-Sasuke-kun es bueno, él es amable y justo- Karin pareció escupir las palabras –Cuando derrotó a Orochimaru se encargó de liberar a todos los hombres que estaban encarcelados, algún otro no lo hubiera hecho-

-También es él quien me secuestró de mi aldea- apretando los labios Hinata pasó saliva –N-no me parece que haya sido ese un gesto muy justo ni amable-

-¡Bien tú…!- con rabia Karin vociferó y estaba presta a gritarle a esa tonta unas cuatro frescas cuando se escuchó una tercera voz en aquel paraje.

-¡Pero mira lo que hemos encontrado!- ambas giraron rápidamente la mirada hacía donde tres jóvenes surgían de la maleza, había que aceptar que no eran feos pero definitivamente eran intimidantes.

-Pero que…- Karin se regañó mentalmente, por haber estado tan concentrada peleando con la otra no se había percatado de que se acercaban.

-¡Buscando agua nos hemos encontrado con dos hermosas gatitas mojadas!- uno que llevaba puesto un gorro y tenía el cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros extendió ambos brazos sonriendo de lo más satisfecho.

-Esto…- replegándose sobre si misma Hinata afianzó la pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, la cosa pintaba mal por donde la viera.

-¡Yo quiero a la pelirroja!- el que parecía ser el más grande de todos se pasó la lengua por los labios mirando a Karin con lascivia –Me gustan ardientes-

-Entonces déjanos a la otra- los otros dos sonrieron –Tiene para entretenernos a ambos-

-Esto es tu maldita culpa- susurrando por lo bajo con los dientes apretados Karin le gruñó a Hinata quien abrió grandes los ojos ante la acusación.

-Usted fue quien empezó con la discusión Karin-san- frunciendo el ceño le susurró de vuelta.

-Claro que no- poniendo ambas manos en su cintura la de gafas giró hacía su compañera con pinta de estar severamente enfadada –Si hubieras aceptado desde el principio que Sasuke-kun es el más hermoso del planeta esto no hubiera ocurrido-

-Porque yo no pienso eso, ya se lo he dicho- a su vez Hinata apretó ambos puños girando a verla.

-¡¿Tan difícil era aceptar que mueres por Sasuke-kun como todas las demás?!-

-¡N-no muero por Uchiha-san!- enrojeciendo de molestia la chica dio un paso al frente encarando a la pelirroja.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- los muchachos se vieron entre sí ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esas chicas?

-¡Por dios Hina-tonta!, ¡¿Vas a negar que Sasuke-kun es mas atractivo que un dios?!-

-¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo!, ¡Ya tengo alguien a quien amo!- ambas muchachas estaban una frente a la otra, sus rostros molestos a escasos centímetros, los ojos que se veían retadores.

-¡¿A sí?!- Karin apretó un puño dispuesta a golpearla.

-Sí- ella a su vez hizo lo mismo, su respiración agitada por la furia.

-¡Mentirosa!-

-¡A-Aferrada!-

-¡Toma!- pero entonces para el muchacho que estaba más cercano todo el teatrito de hace unos momentos se hizo claro demasiado tarde, sujetándolo por los hombros Karin le había asestado un rodillazo dejando bien asentado que le sería difícil tener descendencia, Hinata por su parte había golpeado al otro en el pecho, en un brazo y en el estomago haciéndolo caer y retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Serán idiotas!- con un grito de guerra Karin sujetó al otro tipo por el cuello, sin cruzar palabras Hinata lo atacó con una patada y la pelirroja lo soltó para que cayera sobre sus compañeros gimiendo de dolor.

-¡A una mujer no se le interrumpe cuando se esta bañando!- la pelirroja los señaló con fiereza -¡Y menos cuando se esta muy ocupada peleando con otra mujer!-

-Ka-Karin-san- Hinata que nuevamente se había aferrado a su diminuta toalla sonrojándose se estremeció por el frío reinante –¿A-ahora que hacemos?-

-Lo que toda mujer debe hacer en un caso como este- caminando con suficiencia hacía su mochila la pelirroja sacó una gruesa cuerda al tiempo que sus pupilas brillaban con furia, Hinata por toda respuesta se encogió sobre si misma, si esa era una de las cosas que cualquier mujer haría en la presente situación definitivamente ella no era una mujer muy común.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Que raro, no encuentro a Sasuke-kun- nuevamente cargadas de cosas y con las capas ondeando al viento ambas chicas caminaban, Hinata un poco más atrás de la pelirroja recordando con cierto pesar de conciencia que habían dejado a los tres advenedizos atados a un árbol con una técnica de "nudo kunoichi enfurecida" que seguramente les sería difícil de liberar.

-Yo, yo tampoco lo puedo ver- desactivando su Byakugan Hinata cerró los ojos para luego pasarse una mano por la frente, o los muchachos se habían quedado fuera de su rango de visión o había una técnica interfiriendo.

-Mierda, no quiero cargar estas cosas de allá para acá- gruñendo Karin hizo un mohín con la boca.

-Karin-san…- Hinata bajó la mirada con un suspiro, ella había sido en primera instancia quien se había agarrado a caminar como loca hacía las termales.

-Busquemos un poblado, muero de hambre-

-Hai- a paso esta vez lento ambas se dirigieron hacía el pueblo más cercano, era un lugar pequeño con escasos habitantes y un solo hostal hacía el cual dirigirse.

-Buen día- cargada con las pesadas maletas Karin abrió la herrumbrosa puerta y se asomó al interior que definitivamente no era para dar una buena espina.

-N-no creo que esto sea buena idea…- bajando la mirada al suelo Hinata entró tras Karin, al parecer se habían equivocado y habían entrado a una especie de bar donde todos los clientes eran del genero masculino y las veían con malas pulgas.

-Disculpe- sin embargo la pelirroja se dirigió con propiedad hacía la barra -¿Se puede comer algo aquí?-

-Se puede- el hombre tras la barra la observó con frialdad –A cambio de algo por supuesto-

-Sí, entiendo- la chica enarcó una ceja ¿Acaso tenía cara de tonta o algo por el estilo? Por supuesto que sabía que había que pagar, no era una vagabunda o cosa que se le pareciera.

-¿Qué quieren?- el tipo les habló con rudeza.

-Esto… ¿Ramen?- Hinata habló con timidez.

-Y unos dangos- Karin se sentó sobre un banco dejando caer las maletas al suelo.

-La casa invita los tragos- dos copas de alguna bebida fueron puestas frente a sus narices, Hinata estaba por decir que no tomaba cuando Karin le hizo callar con la mirada, todos los hombres en el lugar las observaban atentamente, no sería buena idea menospreciar aquel peculiar regalo.

-Tómatelo- se lo susurró entre dientes y la de Konoha asintió suavemente con la cabeza empezando a tomar de sorbitos, aunque dicho sea de paso, debía aceptar que sabía muy bueno y ni siquiera sabía mucho a alcohol ¿Qué sería?

-Sus ordenes- la comida también era buena, caliente y humeante, definitivamente un lujo que no se habían dado últimamente, ambas soltaron sendos suspiros de gratitud cuando la ansiada comida empezó a caer en sus estómagos.

-Me pregunto donde estará Sasuke-kun- entre mordidas y tragos Karin desvió la mirada hacía el techo del lugar, se oían ruidos estrepitosos arriba a pesar de la música de fondo que mantenían abajo.

-Probablemente la pelea aún no ha terminado- Hinata dio su punto de vista suavemente sin dejar de sorber lentamente sus fideos.

-¿Por qué se tardara tanto?- empezando a preocuparse la chica tomó otro sorbo a su bebida ¿Cuándo le habían servido otra?, ¡Bah! Que importaba.

-Me pregunto si Suigetsu-san estará bien- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata se descubrió a si misma exponiendo sus pensamientos libremente y sin tartamudear.

-¡Ah ese tonto!- la pelirrojo dibujó en su rostro un gesto de enfado –Solo le da problemas a Sasuke-kun, casi creo que las peleas lo buscan a él-

-¿Y Juugo-san?- la de Konoha paseó con lentitud la yema de su dedo por la barra.

-Mmm, quien sabe- encogiéndose de hombros Karin levantó ambas manos –El probablemente este bien aunque no sepa muy bien ni contra quien esta peleando-

-Karin-san ¿Alguien me salvo de Juugo-san ayer?- observándola de reojo Hinata apretó los dedos de sus manos uno contra el otro.

-No, fue muy raro, él te soltó por si mismo, incluso pudo volver a sellar el sello maldito-

-¿Qué…?- sonrojándose se armó de valor -¿Qué es lo que tiene Juugo-san?, ¿Es Un jinchuriki o algo así?-

-No- la pelirroja sonrió de medio lado ante semejante idea y volvió a darle otro trago a su bebida ¡De verdad que estaba buena! –Es así de nacimiento, tiene una enzima que es capaz de controlar su cuerpo y es lo que Orochimaru ha usado para crear el sello maldito pero hasta ahora no podía volver a reprimirse a menos que Sasuke-kun interviniera-

-¿Uchiha-san puede controlarlo?-

-Ya he dicho antes que es el mejor- como si el elogio se lo estuviera haciendo a si misma Karin sonrió muy orgullosa.

-Ya veo- parpadeando Hinata tomó otro trago a su bebida, empezaba a sentir las mejillas calientes y el estomago lleno de mariposas, que raro.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Karin desvió la mirada al techo, nuevamente se oían ruidos raros acompañados de velados gemidos, lo mejor sería largarse de ahí, a saber que cosas hacían arriba.

-Deberíamos irnos- sacudiendo la cabeza Hinata intentó desviar la mirada de donde un hombre le había sonreído sugestivamente.

-Señor ¿Cuánto le debemos?- hablando de manera demandante Karin se puso de pie aunque al instante sintió que el suelo se le movía un poco.

-Eso habrá de verse- sin siquiera girar a verlas el robusto hombre caminó hacía el lado contrario de la barra.

-¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?- arqueando una ceja la pelirroja se apoyó en la barra al tiempo que Hinata se agachaba y recogía la mochila de Suigetsu.

-¡Bien muchachos!- con voz ruda el hombre de la barra se dirigió a los clientes habituales quienes veían a las muchachas con interés -¡Escojan la que quieran!-

-¿Qué?- las gafas de Karin se resbalaron por el puente de su nariz, esa debía ser una broma.

-Pe-pe-pero…- Hinata retrocedió hasta golpear con la madera de la barra, no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso ese era el día acosemos a dos chicas que van solas?

-¡Oiga!- enfadada Karin giró hacía el barman -¿Qué significa esto?, tengo dinero para pagarle-

-No necesito tu dinero- el hombre le dirigió una larga mirada sin interés –No puedes decir que no te estoy dando lo que viniste a buscar-

-¿Qué?-

-Karin-san- tapándose los ojos con una mano y muy sonrojada Hinata tiró débilmente de la blusa de su compañera –C-c-creo que hemos caído en un burdel-

-¿Burdel dices?- con espanto abrió sus rojizos ojos, buena la habían hecho y usar nuevamente el truco "esto es tu culpa" en ese lugar no era un buen plan, había muchos hombres.

-Así que ya saben- tomando una de las copas el hombre se dispuso a secarla sin girar a verlas –Hora de pagar-

-¡Pero estará idiota!- apretando con rabia los puños Karin fue consciente de que estaba algo ebria.

-Por dios, por dios, por dios- Hinata repitió la misma frase lo más rápido que podían reproducirla sus labios, a pesar de lo apretado de su situación se encontraba a si misma con ganas de reír y al mismo tiempo mareada, ¿Por qué justo hasta esos instantes se daba cuenta de que se había pasado de copas?

-Yo quiero a la pelirroja- un hombre realmente fornido se puso de pie y Karin se dijo con desgano que sentía un deja vu acerca de esa frase.

-No, es mía- otro se puso de pie enfrentándose al primero.

-Yo quiero a la de cabello negro-

-Será después de mí campeón- bien, el barman frunció el ceño, quizás no había sido buena idea rifar a aquellas exóticas jovencitas, se avecinaba una pelea grupal.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- como si la cosa no fuera solo entre unos cuantos hombres el burdel entero se vio rápidamente metido en la disputa, volaron jutsus de un lado a otro, sillas que planeaban, vidrios que se quebraban y tanto Karin como Hinata se echaron al suelo y gateando por el mareo se abrieron paso entre aquel caos sin que nadie reparara en su presencia.

-Essssto fue tu culpa…- dándose cuenta con horror de que arrastraba las palabras Karin increpó a la otra agachando la cabeza para salvarse de un ataque con fuego.

-U-usted fue quien…- Hinata estaba segura de que hacía unos momentos estaba por decir algo pero la idea se le borró repentinamente de la cabeza y siguió gateando tras de su compañera mientras a sus costados caían hombres y volaban insultos.

-¡A, a escapar!- ya estando fuera Karin se levantó tambaleante y señaló un punto en la distancia.

-No-nos van a atrapar, si-si nos vamos ca-caminando- dando traspiés Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente, si su padre la viera en esas condiciones seguramente ardería de puro coraje.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- hablando con rabia contenida Karin se apoyó en un pilar, adentro se escuchaba que las cosas se empezaban a calmar alguien preguntaba donde habían quedado las chicas.

-¡Caballo!-

-¿Qué mierdas?- asustándose porque los hombres ya empezaban a correr buscándolas Karin abrió grandes los ojos -¡No te voy a llevar a caballito, prefiero dejarte a que te violen!-

-¡No, caballo!- corriendo como podía la joven Hyuuga trepó de un salto en un enorme caballo que estaba atado a un poste.

-No sé manejar esa bestia- realmente mareada Karin desató como pudo al animal, los hombres empezaban a salir y ya un par de ellos corrían furiosos hacía ellas.

-¡Su-suba Karin-san!-

-¡Ah!- en el ultimo instante uno de ellos había alcanzado a aferrarla por un brazo pero el caballo lo había pateado en pleno pecho y de un salto bastante desequilibrado la pelirroja había trepado tras la Hyuuga.

-¿Ya has manejado esto antes?-

-Ah…- unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo los ojos de la heredera ¿Contaba la vez que había destruido una barda, espantado a las vacas, casi atropellado a Hanabi y provocado que Neji se bajara del animal a vomitar?

-¡No importa!- chillando Karin clavó los talones en el cuerpo del animal quien relinchó y dio un tremendo salto para huir a galope -¡Solo larguémonos de aquí!-

-¡Ha-Hai!- viendo doble y con el miedo alojándose de mala manera en su estomago Hinata azuzó al alazán para que corriera más rápido, tras ella Karin soltó otro tremendo grito y se abrazó a su cintura con pánico, ¿Cómo podía estarle ocurriendo algo así a ella?, ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke-kun?, ¿Por qué estaba huyendo borracha y aterrorizada en un caballo robado?

-¡CU-CUIDADO!- y entonces casi estuvo segura de que podía llorar cuando después de brincar a una altura de casi dos metros volvió a dejar caer las posaderas sobre la dura superficie del caballo, de seguir así podría ir diciéndole adiós a su virginidad en ese espantoso cuadrúpedo.

…………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Ya-ya se lo dije- Hinata intentó normalizar su respiración –Yo no tuve la culpa de todo eso-

-¡Si que la tuviste!- aún algo mareada Karin la señaló acusadoramente con un dedo.

-Que no…- apretando los puños la heredera miró fijamente a la chica frente a sí, nunca había conocido una persona tan irracional como la jovencita que ahora se encontraba frente a ella ¿O era que jamás había tratado con mujeres?

-¡Y ahora todo es un desastre!- gimiendo Karin se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza -¿Qué va a pensar Sasuke-kun de mí después de todo esto-

-Eso si encontramos a Uchiha-san- con cansancio Hinata se dejo caer sobre el suelo, a su lado el caballo se había echó un ovillo brindándole un poco de calor.

-¡Y para colmo nos hemos hecho de un animalejo!-

-Es un caballo Karin-san- la joven heredera se lo aclaró con cansancio, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para gastarla en tartamudeos.

-¡Lo que sea!- sintiéndose desdichada la joven se dejo caer junto a Hinata a escasos centímetros del animal –No sé yo porque ha pasado algo como esto ¡Eres un imán de problemas!-

-N-no lo soy- frunció el ceño poniendo mala cara.

-Nunca antes me habían perseguido los hombres de esa manera- pero Karin siguió en lo suyo –Y justo cuando no esta Sasuke-kun para ayudarnos-

-Aún no logro ver a Uchiha-san ni a Suigetsu-san- la heredera dejó escapar un resoplido acomodando la cabeza sobre el vientre del enorme animal, su cabello negro regándose sobre el caballo.

-¡Esto es un caos, una blasfemia, una tontería!- sin dejar de quejarse Karin hizo lo propio, su cabeza quedo recargada contra la de la chica de Konoha.

-No creo que Uchiha-san se preocupe mucho por nuestra tardanza-

-Es que no conoces a Sasuke-kun- soltando un enorme suspiro Karin pareció relajarse aunque sea un poco –Suele ser muy serio y hasta cierto punto frío pero en realidad es un hombre de increíbles sentimientos, él es definitivamente hermoso-

-Karin-san debe de querer mucho a Sasuke-kun para poder ver eso- sonriendo débilmente Hinata giró a verla de reojo consciente de que por primera vez en su vida había intentado una broma.

-¡Tu que sabes!- cruzándose de brazos la pelirroja hizo la pantomima de estar molesta –Una persona que no puede ver la belleza de Sasuke-kun es porque seguramente esta ciega-

-Tal vez- extendiendo los dedos de las manos Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza viendo el cielo que era surcado por grises nubarrones, a pesar de estar semi acostada su capa ondeaba con el viento reinante.

-¿Cómo que tal vez? Es completamente seguro, ninguna mujer puede resistírsele-

-N-no creo que el caso sea tan extremo- dibujando algo parecido a una mueca en su cara la joven de Konoha entrecerró los ojos.

-De hecho es la primera vez que veo que una mujer no se rinde ante él- arqueando una ceja Karin extendió ambos brazos a sus lados.

-E-eso es porque…-sonrojándose con violencia la chica jugueteó con sus dedos.

-¡Oh cierto!- parpadeando la pelirroja se giró hacía ella –Antes has dicho que ya amabas a alguien-

-Hai- al instante una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente.

-Debe de gustarte mucho para que te pongas así solo por recordarlo- ladeando la cabeza Karin volvió a acomodarse sobre el vientre del caballo.

-E-él es mi modelo a seguir, si-siempre lo he amado-

-¿Quién es?-

-Se llama Naruto-kun- lo susurró suavemente, con un sonido casi musical.

-¿El rubio que busca a Sasuke-kun?- con sorpresa Karin abrió grandes sus ojos.

-Hai-

-Creo que lo he visto- con diversión se acomodó las gafas –Era lindo-

-¡Ka-Karin-san!-

-No pienso quitártelo ni nada por el estilo- relajándose volvió a extender los brazos y de pronto la palma de su mano hizo contacto con el dorso de la mano de Hinata sin embargo no retiró el contacto, después de todo lo que habían pasado les hacía bien una tregua –Yo tengo a mi Sasuke-kun por quien luchar-

-Yo…- sonrojándose por el contacto y por lo que estaba a punto de decir la Hyuuga desvió la mirada –Yo pensé que a Karin-san… creí que Suigetsu-san…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- la pelirroja saltó al instante -¿Qué cosas se te pueden llegar a ocurrir? Realmente eres extraña- y sin embargo sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente.

-Lo-lo siento, solo pensé-

-Pues ya no pienses- nuevamente ambas dejaron escapar un suspiro y se acomodaron nuevamente sobre el calido cuerpo del caballo que parecía dormitar.

-Karin-san, ¿Cómo es que se enamoro de Uchiha-san?-

-Fue extraño- cerrando los ojos la pelirroja rememoró el momento –A primera vista me había parecido un pedante, aunque fuera tan hermoso no despertó en mí más que el deseo de terminar pronto la misión y regresar a mi verdadero trabajo pero entonces cuando empezó a atacar pude sentir su chakra-

-¿Su chakra?-

-Era una esencia varonil, electrizante, preciosa-

-¿Karin-san se enamoro del chakra de Sasuke-kun?- parecía no entenderlo del todo.

-Bueno, después de todo el chakra es como el alma de una persona- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros –Lo único que sucedió fue que pude sentir, por un momento fue como si me conectara con la hermosa alma de Sasuke-kun-

-Ah…-

-¿Y tu?- arqueando una ceja le dio un aventoncito con el hombro -¿Cómo te enamoraste de tu rubio?-

-Fue-fue cuando éramos niños- su sonrojo nuevamente ganó sus mejillas –El siempre se esforzaba, siempre intentaba seguir adelante aunque nadie lo apoyara, era mi meta a seguir, yo quería tener la fuerza y el valor que tenía él, quería caminar a su lado-

-Enamorarte de tu meta a seguir no parece muy romántico- la pelirroja la observó con desden.

-E-enamorarte de un chakra tampoco- Hinata contraatacó poniéndose roja.

-¡Oye!- por un momento giró a verla con el ceño fruncido pero luego soltó una sonora carcajada, no podía evitarlo, quizás el alcohol siguiera en sus venas o era simplemente que hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto ¿Debería llamarle diversión al hecho de casi matarse por ir montada en ese animal del demonio?, el caso era que se había sentido viva como no se había sentido ni aún en la pelea más cruenta de Sasuke, había sido (entendió entonces) que en esas ocasiones el protagonista no era ella sino el Uchiha, pero en esta ocasión, en esos momentos la única protagonista de su vida era ella.

-¿Karin-san?- extrañada Hinata parpadeó observándola.

-No es nada Hina-tonta- guiñándole un ojo la pelirroja se acurrucó a su lado –Es solo que pensaba que resultaste ser una personita interesante-

-Usted no es tan mala como creía- sonriendo ella también se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos a sabiendas de que lo que debería estar haciendo en esos momentos era buscando al Uchiha y no dormitando sobre un caballo que dicho sea de paso ni siquiera era suyo.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke bufó cansado cuando el ultimo contrincante cayó al suelo y la estupida barrera que los había estado rodeando se deshizo, definitivo, era la ultima vez que pensaba en dejar a Karin fuera de la acción, si la chica hubiera estado cerca podrían haber curado fácilmente sus heridas.

-Pero que pelea- resoplando Suigetsu enfundó su pesada espada tras su espalda y colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Nos hemos tardado casi todo el día- Juugo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía sangre cubriendo sus ropas y o mucho se equivocaba o ni siquiera la mitad de ella era suya.

-Hay que regresar…- poniendo una mano sobre su costado Sasuke sacudió la cabeza retirando las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su rostro bajando hasta su cuello, había sido una pelea difícil.

-Esto quiere decir que las aldeas se han empezado a movilizar- avanzando con pasos lentos Suigetsu caminó al lado de su líder –Nos han atacado de la aldea del rayo, pronto tendremos a las demás por aquí-

-Los Kages no vendrán a atacarnos, mientras sigan avanzando por pequeños grupos no hay nada que temer- limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una línea de sangre que surgía de su boca el Uchiha siguió avanzando, empezaba a oscurecer.

-Cada vez esta más frío y tendremos que dormir de nuevo a la intemperie- Suigetsu se quejó ruidosamente –Por lo menos espero que la tonta de Karin ya halla montado las casas de campaña-

-Mpfg- una especia de gruñido fue todo lo que surgió desde la garganta de su líder, para Sasuke las cosas eran bastante sencillas, pusiera él la campiña, la pusiera Juugo, Suigetsu o Karin el resultado siempre era el mismo, acababa durmiendo sobre una piedra.

-Me pregunto si Karin y Hinata habrán conseguido algo para comer- preocupado Juugo elevó la mirada al cielo que empezaba a pintarse de estrellas.

-De quien deberíamos preocuparnos es de nosotros- meneando la cabeza Suigetsu negó con fuerza –Conociendo a Karin no habrá nada de comida a nuestro regreso, ¡Y no hemos comido nada en todo el día!-

-Esto no es culpa de nadie- cruzándose de brazos Sasuke habló con diplomacia, a ser sincero la pelea le había jodido el día por completo, no había podido seguir con su búsqueda de Itachi y había tenido que usar repetidas veces el Sharingan.

-¿Para donde dejamos a las chicas?- cambiando drásticamente de tema Suigetsu puso una mano sobre su frente a modo de visera –Ahora que lo pienso es una lata que hayamos dejado a las dos rastreadoras y nos hallamos largado a pelear-

-No volverá a suceder- Sasuke lo aclaró viendo de reojo a Juugo, por más que lo quisiera no podría complacer a su subordinado en ese aspecto así que si no podía controlar sus ganas de matar a la de Konoha estando en su otra fase tendría que inmovilizarlo por la fuerza.

-Entiendo Sasuke- sin embargo el muchacho tomó las cosas con calma.

-Si no mal recuerdo debemos caminar una media hora en esta dirección- casi arrastrando los pies el de la Niebla señaló un punto al frente.

Hubo un largo trecho de caminar sin decir nada, los tres demasiado cansados como para empezar una platica tonta, cada uno metido en sus propias cavilaciones y sus propios ideales. Había sido una batalla buena y debían reconocer a sus enemigos y respetarlos por lo cruento de la lucha pero después de terminado el combate se volvía a la normalidad, tres hombres que caminaban con cansancio, sucios, malolientes y un tanto frustrados por la batalla que había iniciado sin que la pidieran.

-Ya casi llegamos- Juugo hizo el aviso al recordar un recodo del camino.

-No sé ni para que me emociono- Suigetsu se encogió de hombros –Conociendo a Karin todavía tendremos que llegar a hacer la fogata, buscar algo para cenar y poner las tiendas-

-Pero por lo menos volvemos a salvo- Juugo volvió a dar una de sus filosóficas respuestas y el de la Niebla negó con la cabeza demasiado cansado para oponerse.

-Ya…- en un instante los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño, unos más ligeramente que otros, a lo lejos se podía observar una fogata.

-¿Mas enemigos?- sacudiendo la cabeza Suigetsu dio un largo trago a su cantimplora que amenazaba con acabarse, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para otro enfrentamiento.

-Huele a comida- Juugo abrió con sorpresa los ojos y para salir de dudas Sasuke volvió a avanzar a grandes trancos con los otros dos siguiéndolo; ya estando más cerca pudieron notar que se trataba de su campamento, las dos casas de campaña bien erguidas una al lado de la otra y el fuego humeante en medio de las dos.

-¡Así que Karin por fin hizo algo!- Suigetsu saltó con alegría para casi al instante frenarse y poner una mano bajo su barbilla –O quizás fue la muñeca, quien sabe- sin oír sus desvaríos Sasuke siguió caminando, aún sin verlo podía oler el aroma del pescado asado y casi pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, verdaderamente necesitaba comer algo, cambiarse de ropa y acostarse a dormir, debía agradecer a Karin el esfuerzo.

-¡Oye zanahoria no puedo creer que…!- pero Suigetsu paró de golpe, a su espalda Juugo lo sujetó por el hombro poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio, así mismo Sasuke se quedo de pie observándolas, los tres sucios, malolientes, llenos de sangre se ocuparon en observar a ambas chicas que dormían recargando sus cabezas en el vientre de un enorme caballo, el cabello negro confundiéndose con el rojo, las mejillas de ambas sonrojadas y un rostro que aún en sueños revelaba cierta placentera alegría.

Los tres casi pudieron sentir algo parecido a la vergüenza al presentarse en tales condiciones ante unas muchachas que desprendían un dulce aroma, completamente limpias y con cierto aire tierno rodeándolas al tiempo que se cubrían con una manta.

-¿Por qué se habrán dormido afuera?- confundido Suigetsu arqueó una ceja.

-Seguramente nos estaban esperando- Juugo exteriorizó el pensamiento que se formó en la mente de Sasuke.

-Pues habrá que guardarlas- por un momento Suigetsu sonrió con diversión al tiempo que sin dibujar un solo gesto en su rostro Sasuke también se inclinaba para tomar en brazos a una de ellas y quiso el destino que el de la Niebla tomara en brazos a Karin y el de Konoha sujetara a Hinata.

-Fue tu culpa…- entre sueños Karin se desprendió de la mano de Hinata y se acurrucó sin ser consciente en el pecho de Suigetsu.

-Fue la suya…- dejando que sus dedos resbalaran de la mano de la pelirroja Hinata sonrió entre sueños, tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu giraron a verse sin entender que sucedía pero decidieron no buscarle tres pies al gato y se encaminaron a meterlas a su respectiva tienda, ya mañana les preguntarían que había sucedido y de donde habían sacado semejante caballo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, un capitulo que realmente me ha gustado mucho escribir, comprendo que la relación principal no ha avanzado nada pero definitivamente me he enamorado de las dos chicas. La inspiración ha llegado de todos lados pero principalmente recordé la película de "Bandidas", creo que de ahí la escena del caballo.

¿Qué más? Agradezco a todos sus buenos deseos, la carga de la facultad es cada vez mas pesada (tengo examen en una hora y heme aquí).

Por cierto, estoy muy feliz porque el OtakuFest va a ser aquí en Saltillo así que ¡Okashira janet se va al mundo anime! Jajaja, si alguien más vive por aquí y piensa ir pues a ver si me avisa para conocernos (probablemente seré la chica de lentes acompañada de un Pikachu). Agradezco intensamente a:

**Chiiiachan**

**MAfHeER**

**Sayuri Koitsumi **

**Angel de una ala**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Sofitcard**

**Cris_hope**

**Secrettpoisson**

**Vampirville**

**Helena Uchiha**

**Yukinori-23**

**Kattia Malfoy Uchiha**

**Girl-Darkness**

**Celina Hyuuga**

**Carrieclamp**

**Meli Janei**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Gaby L**

**Selyna Kou**

**Hukissita**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Angela-hinata**

**Kikuta-Madaren**

**Ridesh**

**FannyLu**

**Dika no sora**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Layill**

**FEGA**

**Lilamedusa**

**Mazii-chan**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Kierinahana**

**Bella Uchija**

**Naru-fan AVD**

**L **(por lo menos creo que así decía el anonimo)

**Mel17**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Lia Du Black**

**Daphne gabycoco**

**.x**

**eiko298**

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y esta vez les recomiendo un libro (del que Karin hizo una ligera reverencia al principio) se llama Papillon y realmente es un libro maravilloso que nos incita a jamás rendirnos.

Sin más me despido Ciao

_Viernes 22 de Enero del 2010_


	6. Descubriendo

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 6: Descubriendo**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Ya lo he dicho- el cielo apenas empezaba a despuntar y Karin con el rojo cabello algo alborotado y ojos somnolientos ahogó un nuevo bostezo.

-Y yo repito que no es una respuesta valida- Sasuke la observó fijamente, hacía bastante tiempo que Karin no lo trataba de esa manera.

-No es nuestro, lo robamos para salvarnos ¿Entendido?- la chica se ajustó los lentes, atrás de ellos Suigetsu emergió de la tienda que compartían soltando un sonoro bostezo, había sido una hermosa noche, había dormido muy calientito entre dos mujeres, lastima que al levantarse Karin le hubiera pegado una cachetada por su atrevimiento, bueno, ya se sabe, gajes del oficio.

-¿Qué dices zanahoria?- frotándose un ojo avanzó hacía su compañera y luego reparó en el hecho de que el caballo del día anterior seguía ahí, muy acurrucado cerca de las cenizas de la fogata.

-Te lo repito Karin, dime por que lo robaron- los labios de Sasuke se apretaron.

-Ya lo he dicho- la chica puso ambas manos en su cintura –Fue necesario pero por mí dejemos ir al animalejo, es un desgraciado y casi me mato en su lomo-

-Es cierto- el de la Niebla abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿De donde salió el caballo?-

-Bu-Buenos días- saliendo de la tienda con las mejillas muy sonrojadas Hinata apretó las manos una contra la otra, no esperaba que la pelirroja le estuviera cubriendo las espaldas al decir que habían robado el caballo en conjunto cuando lo cierto es que la idea había sido de ella.

-¡Hola muñeca!- Suigetsu agitó una mano feliz en el aire.

-Hina-tonta- Karin imitó el gesto poniendo una sonrisota en su cara.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- el de cabello blanco gruñó observándola de reojo.

-No lo hago- bajando la mano apuntó con un dedo a la de Konoha -¿Verdad Hina-tonta?-

-¿Me va a decir así siempre?- bajando de manera fatalista la cabeza Hinata soltó un suspiro dándole a Sasuke el tiempo necesario para analizarla, su cabello largo y algo enredado en conjunto con las mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto de niña pequeña difícil de conseguir en alguien de su edad y con semejante cuerpo.

-Por supuesto- la pelirroja guiñó un ojo.

-Oye zanahoria eso es muy grosero de tu parte- poniéndose serio Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos.

-Hina-tonta y yo en realidad ya nos llevamos mejor ¿Verdad?- sonriendo esta vez sinceramente la pelirroja giró hacía la otra quien le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta.

-Parece ser que sí Karin-san-

-¿He?- Suigetsu giró a ver a la una y luego a la otra sin entender ¿Tan rápido podían llevarse mejor las mujeres? De verdad que eran un caso extraordinario, Sasuke por su parte enarcó una ceja, definitivamente sus subordinados eran raros y esa chica lo era más, en cuanto al caballo se daba por vencido, si seguía indagando no llegaría a ningún lado.

-Nos vamos- dio la orden mirando al horizonte.

-Juugo-san aún no se levanta- Hinata se asomó a la tienda -¿Lo despierto?-

-¡Por ningún motivo!- tanto Karin como Suigetsu saltaron al mismo tiempo sobre ella tapándole la boca y fue tan impulsivo el impacto que la chica abrió grandes los ojos y aunque lo intento no pudo evitar irse hacía atrás cayendo por la entrada de la tienda y golpeando su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho de cabello naranja.

-Ups- una mueca nerviosa se dibujo en la cara de Karin, buena la habían hecho, ahora a saber si Juugo no se despertaba destajando al advenedizo que le había caído encima aplastando sus sueños.

-¡Ah, ah, ah!- Hinata se puso roja intentando levantarse, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y avanzó a largos trancos para contener la furia de Juugo pero lo cierto es que no fue necesario.

-¿Hinata?- el robusto muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos observando a la jovencita sobre él.

-¡L-l-lo siento!-

-No hay problema- con ternura le revolvió el cabello -¿Es hora de irse?-

-Hai- con rapidez se levantó, hizo una rápida reverencia y salió de la tienda sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían.

-¡Woo es la primera vez que no empieza a querer asesinar gente por tener un mal despertar!- sonriendo Suigetsu se pasó las manos tras la nuca pero Hinata pasó completamente de él y juntando sus dedos uno con el otro avanzó nerviosamente hacía un árbol sin darse cuenta de que su provisional líder la observaba de reojo, era raro, sí, muy raro que las reacciones de Juugo estuvieran cambiando estando ella cerca.

…………**..**

-¿Por donde andamos?- arrastrando los pies Suigetsu avanzaba casi como si estuviera en pleno viacrucis.

-Todo es bosque- Karin gruñó por lo bajo, adelante Sasuke avanzaba como siempre sin hablarle a nadie, Juugo se divertía poniendo su dedo al frente para que los pajaritos bajaran a saludarlo y Hinata miraba a todos lados como si estuviera muy entretenida.

-¿Y ahora tú que traes?- pegándole en el hombro sin dejar de caminar la pelirroja observó de reojo a su compañera.

-Es solo que nunca había visto tanta nieve sobre los árboles- la jovencita sonrió perdida en sus pensamientos –Y recordé una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando Kiba-kun hizo un Gatsuga con tan mala puntería que quedo enclavado en un montículo de nieve-

-¿Quién es Kiba?- la de lentes arqueó una ceja y Suigetsu dejo de arrastrar los pies para ponerse a la altura de las chicas y poder escuchar.

-El es un buen amigo- sonrojándose la chica juntó ambas manos abriendo los dedos.

-¿Es el chico que te gusta?- abriendo grandes los ojos Suigetsu la miró fijamente con sorpresa a lo que la jovencita negó furiosamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, el que le gusta es otro- poniendo un dedo coqueto en su mejilla Karin le guiñó un ojo al de la Niebla.

-¿Te gusto yo?- alborozándose el de cabello blanco se señaló a si mismo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- la pelirroja volvió al ataque –Ella no tiene tan malos gustos-

-¿No soy yo muñeca?- agachándose para estar a su altura el muchacho siguió señalándose a si mismo, Sasuke que hasta esos momentos no los había tomado en cuenta se permitió girar a verlos de reojo.

-L-l-lo siento Suigetsu-san- completamente roja la chica ocultó la cabeza tras el flequillo.

-¡No me digas!- poniendo cara fatalista Suigetsu se llevo una mano a la frente -¿Eres otra fan de Sasuke?-

-¡No!- tanto Karin como Hinata gritaron al mismo tiempo y le pusieron tal empeño a la negación que Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Que alivio- el de cabello blanco sonrió divertido al notar la apenas perceptible reacción de su líder –No necesitamos otra seguidora ferviente de Sasuke, aunque si no te gusta él ¿Entonces?-

-Le gusta un chico de su villa- haciéndose la interesante Karin puso un dedo junto a su boca.

-¿Un compañero de equipo?- Suigetsu probó suerte.

-N-no- la joven negó lentamente sonrojándose.

-¿Un amigo de la infancia?-

-N-no exactamente…- sus ya de por si rojas mejillas adquirieron mucho más color.

-¿Entonces?- el de la Niebla parpadeó y sin darse cuenta Sasuke también presto oídos a la conversación.

-Se trata del rubio ese que sigue con tanto afán a Sasuke-kun- Karin se miró con aparente interés las uñas.

-¿Naruto?- Sasuke dejo escapar el susurro por lo bajo sorprendiéndose ¿Cómo podía ser que alguna chica guapa pudiera fijarse en Naruto?, es decir, tenía esos extraños bigotes en las mejillas, era impulsivo, tonto y siempre repitiendo "dattebayo" como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Se llama Naruto-kun- Hinata que como los demás no había alcanzado a oír el susurro de Sasuke sonrió suavemente al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban lentamente.

-Te debe gustar mucho- sonriendo ampliamente Suigetsu la señaló con gracia –Tu rostro parece brillar-

-Ah…- tímidamente la muchacha pasó saliva.

-¿Y que es lo que tiene ese Naruto?- el de la Niebla se paso ambas manos tras la espalda arqueando una ceja -¿Qué tiene para que te guste tanto?-

-El jamás se rinde- levantando la barbilla la jovencita sintió como si sus ojos resplandecieran ante el recuerdo del rubio –Siempre sigue adelante a pesar de las adversidades, es noble y bueno y…-

-Busquen- la voz fuerte de Sasuke interrumpiendo sus palabras provocó que todos dieran un respingo.

-Has interrumpido la mejor parte Sasuke- sonriendo con diversión Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos al lado de su líder al tiempo que las chicas buscaban, ¿Sería que su plan ya estaba comenzando a dar resultado?, bueno, con Sasuke no podía saberse, siempre tenía esa expresión en el rostro.

-No se de que me hablas- sin un movimiento de más el muchacho observó el desempeño de las dos chicas, lo único que sucedía es que no estaban en una misión de chismorreo amoroso, estaban buscando a Itachi.

-Veo una presencia en dirección este- Hinata frunció un poco el ceño –Es fuerte pero no logró saber que tipo de jutsu utiliza-

-Siento una presencia hacía el oeste, parece que usa genjutsu pero no parece tan fuerte como el chakra que usualmente tendría un ex Akatsuki-

-La presencia que veo empieza a moverse- Hinata se concentró más –Sigue en línea recta hacía el este, es fuerte-

-¡El chakra que siento también empieza a moverse!- Karin cerró con mayor fuerza los ojos –En línea recta hacía el oeste-

-Bien- cruzándose de brazos Sasuke se apresuró a tomar una decisión, no podían dejar ir ninguna probabilidad así que dividiría el grupo.

-Karin, tú, Juugo y Suigetsu diríjanse al oeste, en caso de que se trate de Itachi que alguien regrese a este punto a informarlo y los demás vigílenlo, si no es así vuelvan todos-

-Entendido- la jovencita se acomodó los lentes.

-Tú vendrás conmigo- sin girar a verla le habló con fuerza a Hinata, la chica pasó saliva y juntando las manos giró a ver nerviosa a Karin ¿No podían cambiar lugares?

-Guíame- pero parecía que la palabra de Sasuke era ley así que mejor obedecerlo, activando nuevamente el Byakugan la joven se concentró en la presencia que debía buscar.

-Por aquí- salto rápidamente sobre una rama y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol con Sasuke pisándole los talones, ¡Que tenso que era eso!, solo esperaba no caer de repente por ahí al resbalarse o cometer alguna tontería por el estilo.

-Veo al objetivo entrando en una aldea- habló con la voz más fuerte y profesional que tenía aunque lo cierto es que con el simple hecho de no tartamudear podía decir que había logrado un avance.

-¿Por donde?-

-Llegaremos en quince minutos- sin perder de vista al objetivo la chica siguió saltando de árbol en árbol, por lo general no usaba el Byakugan de esa manera, lo más común hubiera sido que Kiba o Shino usaran sus técnicas para localizar el objetivo y entonces sí ella entraba en el juego descubriendo su nivel de chakra, tipo de jutsus y cosas por el estilo, seguir una presencia en medio de tantas personas era definitivamente muy cansado y requería mucha concentración.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, solo se podían oír los golpes secos sobre los troncos de los árboles que provocaban sus pies al saltar, el rugido del viento, el caer de los copos de nieve.

-Es por ahí- la chica señaló la aldea y sujetándose un ojo dejo que la técnica se desactivara, usar el Byakugan gastaba mucho chakra.

-No actives tu línea sanguínea a menos que te lo diga- el joven avanzó a grandes trancos adelantándola –Y no intentes escapar en la confusión-

-Por ahora no pienso hacerlo- ella por su parte agachó la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro, no, ahora no era el momento de intentarlo, cumpliría con su parte en ese asunto de los hermanos y luego volvería a Konoha a dar su informe a quien quiera que estuviera en esos momentos de Hokage.

-Sígueme- al darse cuenta de que se quedaba quieta el Uchiha gruñó llamándola.

-¡Hai!- dio un par de trotes para alcanzarlo y luego se situó tras de él a un par de pasos, no tuvieron ningún problema para entrar al lugar que parecía no tener mucha presencia shinobi.

-¿A dónde se fue la ultima vez que lo viste?-

-Él subía unas escaleras, parecía agitado, antes de eso pasaba por un lugar atestado de personas-

-Entiendo- el joven giró rápidamente la vista alrededor, en un pueblo pequeño como ese y tan temprano en la mañana lo más probable es que el lugar se tratara de una escuela o un lugar de trabajo muy lleno como un comedor o algo por el estilo.

-Por aquí- dio media vuelta entrando por una calle estrecha y salió del otro lado como si encontrar el camino en un lugar donde nunca había estado fuera la mar de fácil, frente a ellos se encontraba una iglesia, una pequeña escuela un poco más atrás y al frente una especie de hostal, si hubiera estado con alguno de sus subordinados los hubiera hecho dividirse para buscar pero a pesar de lo que dijera él no confiaba en nada cuando ella le decía que no iba a escaparse.

-Probemos aquí- señaló el hostal y se arrepintió de haber dejado el caballo en libertad después de que Suigetsu lo hubiera bautizado cariñosamente como "Canelo" y Juugo le hubiera ofrecido volver con los suyos para gran desencanto del de la Niebla.

-Hai- con lentitud Hinata caminó tras de Sasuke hacía el hostal, nada más entrar todo el mundo se giró a verlos y la chica tragó saliva preguntándose si no se habría metido de nuevo a un lugar de mala muerte por no leer los letreros de entrada.

-Veamos…- el Uchiha susurró por lo bajo, no tenía intención alguna de pararse a comer pero si quería averiguar algo debía hacer la pantomima de que era un simple viajero.

-¿Qué te sirvo muchacha?- y antes de que se diera cuenta ya un hombre se había dirigido a Hinata.

-Esto…- al instante las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron, ¿Acaso era una reacción que tenía con todo el mundo?

-Viene conmigo- jalándola la sujetó de la mano.

-¿Eres su hermano?- el hombre lo observó apreciativamente por un momento.

-Si- por alguna razón le molestó el calificativo pero bueno, eso era mejor a decir que eran recién casados como lo había dicho Suigetsu, a ese paso armaría una familia imaginaria con su equipo.

-Se parecen mucho- el hombre sonrió echando la cabeza hacía atrás pero luego pareció poner más atención en la chica –Que raro color de ojos-

-Lo saco de mi madre- con rapidez el muchacho le echó la capucha sobre la cabeza cubriéndole los ojos –Pero son muy débiles, les hace daño el sol-

-¿Si?, pobre chica-

-Mi hermana y yo estamos buscando un lugar para quedarnos, ¿De casualidad tiene habitaciones?, ¿Quizás arriba…?- dejo las palabras flotando en el aire.

-Si quieres ir a echar un ojo puedes hacerlo- cruzándose de brazos el hombre ladeó la cabeza –Tenemos un buen servicio, tu hermana estará bien-

-Gracias- sin soltar a Hinata avanzó hacía las escaleras y luego le susurró por lo bajo apretando los dientes -¿Eran estas escaleras?-

-Eso creo- con la mano izquierda hizo el intento de levantarse un poco la capucha para poder ver pero él cortó en seco su intento sujetándole también la otra mano.

-No, he cometido un error, tus ojos nos pueden meter en problemas-

-Ah…- bajó la mirada al suelo, ahora lo entendía, los Hyuuga eran muy conocidos en todas las aldeas Ninja, cualquiera mínimamente calificado sabría que era de Konoha.

-Solo sígueme- sin soltarla subió las escaleras de dos en dos y luego verificó con rapidez los pasillos, si Itachi había tomado una habitación ¿Cómo haría para averiguarlo?, ¿Tocar las puertas de una en una a ver quien salía?

-Esto es ridículo- escuchó una voz y se pegó a una de las paredes del pasillo poniendo a Hinata fuera del alcance visual de cualquier curioso.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?- una voz femenina habló con fastidio.

-Una misión en conjunto- con frustración Sasuke giró a ver a Hinata que permanecía con la vista baja, acababa de reconocer la voz de la chica que había hablado, si no se equivocaba era la hermana de Gaara de la arena, ¿Qué haría un aliado de Konoha al toparse con el secuestrador de uno de sus shinobis? No, mejor aún, ¿Qué haría al toparse con el criminal rango S que había sido capaz de atacar a todos los Kages en pleno?

-Solo digo que…- la voz masculina volvió a oírse y Hinata dio un respingo abriendo grandes los ojos e intentando salir al pasillo para ver de quien se trataba, por un momento habría podido jurar que había escuchado a Shikamaru.

-Nos vamos- pero la fuerte presión en su mano cortó cualquier intento que pudiera haber pensado –No es Itachi- jalándola con violencia la arrastró hasta la ventana más cercana.

-¿N-no vamos a bajar por las escaleras?- la mirada oscura y profunda de él la sacó rápidamente de cualquier duda, no, no iban a usar las escaleras. Con un enorme salto ambos fueron a dar al suelo para después pasar a retirarse tan sigilosamente como habían llegado.

………………

-Esperemos a que lleguen los demás- Hinata asintió tímidamente ante la orden de su provisional líder, habían regresado al punto de reunión en el bosque, a ser sincera la reacción que había tenido Sasuke en la aldea la había desconcertado ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba en ese lugar Itachi Uchiha? En fin, si él lo decía no había otra cosa que hacer mas que creerle, después de todo él era el más interesado en encontrar a su hermano mayor.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro la joven se sentó con delicadeza sobre el pasto que lentamente se llenaba de copos de nieve, en Konoha era muy raro ver nevar, se preguntaba si en esos momentos Kiba y Shino estarían viendo los copos blancos caer lo mismo que ella.

-No…- susurró por lo bajo abrazando las rodillas contra su pecho y hundiendo la barbilla entre estas, claro que sus amigos no podían estar admirando el cielo con la calma con la que lo hacía ella en esos mismos momentos ¿Estaría bien Kiba? Ardía en deseos de decirle que no se preocupara, que ella se encontraba bien, que solo era cuestión de realizar su trabajo y volvería a su lado como antaño, pero eso era imposible, en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no podía comunicarse con nadie, ojala y Kiba no hiciera nada impulsivo.

-Kiba-kun- dejo escapar el nombre de su amigo sin levantar la cabeza, a veces sentía algo de envidia hacía Kiba, hacía la forma gamberra, despreocupada, feliz y ardiente en que veía la vida, pero eran esas mismas cualidades que lo volvían grande a sus ojos las que ahora la tenían con el alma en vilo ¿Sería Kiba tan alocado de salir a buscarla por su cuenta? Esperaba por todos los medios que ese no fuera el caso, que Kakashi lo amarrara a un poste, que Shino le drenara todo el chakra, que lo encerraran en una celda, pero por favor que no lo dejaran salir a cometer una locura.

-Shino-kun- con una sonrisa melancólica dejo salir el nombre de su otro amigo, lo conocía, por muy preocupado que estuviera su compañero se tomaría las cosas con calma, con frialdad, pensaría y luego actuaría, aunque eso no dejaba de lado que estuviera preocupado.

-Volverás con ellos cuando encontremos a Itachi- la voz fría de Sasuke la obligó a levantar la cabeza sorprendida pero el muchacho en realidad no la veía a ella sino a un punto en la distancia. Estaba por balbucear algo tímidamente pero prefirió volver a poner la barbilla entre sus rodillas y dejar a sus ojos melancólicos vagar por las blancas dunas de nieve que se formaban alrededor, después de todo parecía que Sasuke Uchiha no era tan malo como le había parecido al principio, le seguía temiendo, eso no podía evitarlo pero por lo menos ya no sentía todo su cuerpo temblar estando en su presencia.

Encogiéndose sobre si misma la jovencita cerró los ojos, habían pasado tantas cosas en esos pocos días que ya no estaba muy segura de quien era ella en realidad ni si lo que estaba viviendo era verdad o mentira, lo único que sabía es que quería volver a la aldea, regresar y encontrar la sonrisa deslumbrante de Kiba, los lentes oscuros de Shino, la tranquilidad de su primo y por encima de todo los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun…- se permitió murmurar su ansiado nombre para darse fuerzas a si misma en medio de esa calamidad que estaba pasando, ¿Qué haría Naruto de estar en la presente situación? La pregunta en si misma era risible, después de todo Naruto jamás podría estar en una situación parecida porque en primer lugar Naruto no hubiera permitido que lo apresaran y mucho menos que lo utilizaran para conseguir los objetivos del enemigo.

-Que débil- cerrando los ojos sonrió tristemente –Que débil- y entonces Sasuke que no había dejado de observarla de reojo enarcó una ceja, a decir verdad no desmentía lo que esa chica pensaba de si misma, era débil, era casi insignificante, no tenía la más minima confianza y para ser una Hyuuga dejaba mucho que desear pero sin embargo tenía algo en ella que era imposible no dejar de apreciar, ¿Pero que era?, Sasuke estaba seguro que de haber querido hacerlo no habría podido describirlo con palabras, era simplemente que uno se sentía bien estando a su lado, no había necesidad de palabras de por medio, no había necesidad de gruñidos para que se le bajara de encima como todas sus demás fans, solo el silencio, eso y un pequeño recuerdo melancólico.

-¿Rama principal?- cruzándose de brazos y girando la mirada hacía la lejanía Sasuke volvió a dirigirse a ella sin verla.

-Si- ella a su vez habló sin girar a verlo, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la nieve.

-No se ve que estén muy preocupados por ti- enarcó una ceja.

-No deberían estarlo-

-No pareces la clase de chica que sabe cuidarse sola- en su rostro una expresión de velada superioridad.

-Tal vez no me explique correctamente- con la lentitud que le era habitual habló despacio y dulcemente, con un sonido casi musical –No creo que mi perdida sea muy importante-

-¿Y tus amigos?-

-Solo les doy problemas- silencio, por un momento Sasuke giró a verla con algo parecido a la curiosidad pero el sentimiento murió rápidamente borrándose de sus pupilas, ¿Amigos? ¿Por qué habría mencionado algo como eso? A ser sincero Sasuke nunca había comprendido por completo la magnitud de esa palabra, por un tiempo había creído encontrar la respuesta en Naruto, había creído que lo que se albergaba en su pecho por el rubio era lo que los demás llamaban amistad, pero realmente ¿Que era un amigo?

Sasuke nunca se había dado el tiempo necesario para comprender ese concepto, para vivirlo, la relación con Naruto siempre había sido competitiva, era ser el mejor o perder ante el otro y él se esforzaba en ser siempre el mejor, claro que en sus tiempos de gennin las cosas se le fueron saliendo de las manos, al principio todo iba bien, él era fuerte, Naruto solo un gatito asustado y molesto, pero luego las cosas empezaron a cambiar, por más que se esforzaba Sasuke siempre terminaba viéndose velado por el otro, primero contra Orochimaru durante el examen, luego contra Gaara y finalmente la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido en esa lejana misión donde incluso Sakura había tenido que protegerlo y entonces lo sintió, un rencor hacía su amigo que nacía desde el fondo de su pecho.

¿Esa era la verdadera amistad?, ahora que lo pensaba probablemente su idea acerca de eso era un tanto errónea, había escuchado eso de que los amigos se apoyaban en las malas y en las buenas pero lo cierto es que el único que parecía cumplir con esa parte del trato era Naruto porque él por su parte no tenía ni una pizca de interés en el asunto. Y a todo eso ¿Por qué justo en esos momentos se ponía a cavilar en asuntos tan irrelevantes?, ¡Ah cierto!, por la chica frente a él, que por cierto ahora que lo recordaba seguía usando su capa mientras los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre su cuerpo sin mayor protección, diablos ¿Dónde estarían los demás?

-¿No puedes ver a Karin?- la pregunta fue hecha en el mismo tono impersonal de siempre, sin mediar palabra Hinata activó su Byakugan y buscó en los alrededores pero no había ni rastro del trío de jóvenes que se habían alejado en la decisión contraria.

-No veo nada Uchiha-san…- la jovencita habló tímida y lentamente.

-Esperemos entonces- nuevamente el joven volvió a cruzarse de brazos y observó a la lejanía pero al cabo de unos minutos se aburrió de tal actividad, lo único que podía ver era nieve sobre nieve y estar quieto nunca había sido una de sus mayores cualidades aunque lo cierto es que mantener una conversación decente fuera de una pelea tampoco era uno de sus fuertes, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en la presente situación?

-U-Uchiha-san…- para su sorpresa Hinata lo llamó débilmente casi como si quisiera que no la escuchara.

-¿Qué?- pero él tenía el oído muy desarrollado como para pasarlo por alto.

-Yo…- juntando ambos dedos índices con fuerza la chica bajó la cabeza –Yo quisiera saber… ¿Por qué nunca ha escuchado los ruegos de Naruto-kun?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- la observó con frialdad y ella se replegó sobre si misma como un caracol, vaya que sabía que ella no pintaba nada en ese asunto pero de cualquier manera había querido intentarlo, así al menos cuando regresara a la aldea podría darle algún informe al respecto al rubio, pero de eso nada, Sasuke Uchiha se veía recio a hablar en ningún sentido, ¿Por qué mujeres tan bellas y sensuales como Sakura, Ino y Karin estarían enamoradas de alguien como él?

-¿Qué eres de Naruto?- y de repente él le soltó la pregunta a quemarropa provocando que sus blancas mejillas se incendiaran.

-E-en realidad… Naruto-kun y yo… solo somos compañeros- tragó saliva poniéndose más nerviosa de lo que estaba en un principio.

-Mpfg- el gruñó girando la mirada, no entendía porque había preguntado algo tan estupido y que por encima de todo no tenía nada que ver con él, era en momentos como ese que realmente extrañaba los comentarios tontos de Suigetsu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Aún no regresan- con las manos sobre las rodillas y viendo las llamas de la fogata arder frente a ella Hinata susurró casi para si misma sintiéndose bastante desdichada, había pasado el día más tenso de su vida en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha, las primeras dos horas ella se la había pasado sentada en la nieve mientras él se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados, las segundas dos horas ambos habían dado pequeños paseos cortos para desentumir las piernas, el siguiente par de horas habían resultado un calvario por el hecho de que Sasuke se había pegado contra un árbol al tiempo que sus ojos negros parecían arder de desesperación, frustración y quizás unas llamativas flamas de irritación.

Al final y dando por sentado que el trabajo de rastreo había resultado más largo de lo imaginado el Uchiha había declarado de muy mal humor que debían ir preparando el terreno para pasar la noche en el sitio de reunión, claro que en ese "preparando" no se incluía que el joven fuera a llevar a cabo el trabajo manual así que Hinata se vio a si misma preparando la tienda, reuniendo los maderos, encontrando comida y el joven simplemente se había dignado a prender la fogata con uno de sus comunes jutsus de fuego con creciente irritación pintada en su rostro.

Sí, definitivamente había sido un mal día y Hinata hubiera preferido mil veces pasarlo al lado de Karin, Suigetsu o Juugo que en compañía del irritable e irascible líder, ahora echando pequeños palitos a la fogata y sentada sobre una roca la chica había dejado volar nuevamente sus pensamientos como lo había estado haciendo todo el día, en su mente una sola meta, volver a Konoha. ¿Estaría su padre muy enojado con ella? Ya otras veces la habían secuestrado pero nunca por tanto tiempo, incluso casi podía asegurar que las veces anteriores el patriarca no se había dado cuenta de los incidentes, ¿Pero ahora?, aunque quería regresar a su aldea debía admitir que tenía algo de miedo por lo que le esperaba, no era como si el clan Hyuuga se fuera a poner muy contento de verla de vuelta, más bien le echarían en cara su debilidad por no saber defenderse correctamente.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas?

-Si para mañana en la mañana no han vuelto iniciaremos su búsqueda- con los brazos cruzados Sasuke habló sin siquiera girar a verla y entonces y como si solo en ese instante se diera cuenta Hinata dio un respingo, le había parecido que era una costumbre suya el estar siempre cruzado de brazos pero entonces se dio cuenta cabal del gesto, Sasuke Uchiha lo hacía porque de esa manera podía entrar un poco en calor, calor que ella le había robado al despojarlo de su capa.

-¡T-tenga Uchiha-san!- sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie y quitándose de un solo movimiento la capa se la extendió agachando la cabeza.

-No malinterpretes- viéndola con desinterés no cambió un ápice su rostro –No me servirás de nada si te enfermas-

-Pe-pero Uchiha-san…-

-Estoy bien- la cortó tajantemente, lo ultimo que necesitaba era otra chiquilla molestándolo y por mucho que ella jurara y perjurara que a quien quería era a Naruto la verdad él creía bien poco en la veracidad de sus palabras.

-L-lo lamento…- pegando la capa contra su pecho la joven dejo escapar un suave y triste suspiro, no es que le interesara particularmente lo que pudiera pasarle a Sasuke pero de seguro que Karin y Naruto se molestarían con ella si algo le sucedía al Uchiha y ahora que lo pensaba también Juugo y Suigetsu habían decidido seguir al de cabello negro hacía donde él lo ordenara ¿Por qué había tanta gente siguiendo a una persona como lo era Uchiha Sasuke? Realmente para ella era incomprensible.

Viéndolo tímidamente de reojo Hinata se dijo a si misma que fuera de su belleza exterior encontraba pocos motivos para seguirle con el afán con que lo hacían los demás, recordaba en una ocasión hace ya varios años en la que Shino le había comentado casi como al descuido que seguramente las chicas se sentían atraídas por ese aire de peligro que parecía surgir de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- observándola fijamente Sasuke enarcó una ceja y ella negó rápidamente con las manos enrojeciendo.

-Pe-pensaba algo sin sentido- apretó los labios pasando saliva.

-¿Qué cosa?- el a su vez frunció un poco el ceño, la expresión que la Hyuuga tenía en su rostro hace unos momentos no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

-¡So-so-solo…!- asustada por tener que inventarse algo empezó a negar frenéticamente pero entonces ambos abrieron con sorpresa los ojos al sentir que algo se acercaba.

-Pero que diablos…- el Uchiha susurró por lo bajo y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza -¿Canelo?- frunció el ceño al pronunciar el tonto nombre que su subordinado le había dado al enorme caballo que llegaba trotando al parecer muy alegre.

-¿Po-por que habrá vuelto?- Hinata se puso rápidamente de pie y entonces y como si la reconociera el caballo trotó suavemente hacía ella y le empujó el pecho con la cabeza como queriendo recibir un poco de cariño.

-Caballos que no saben vivir en libertad- el muchacho dejo escapar fríamente las palabras al tiempo que ella hacía esfuerzos por no caerse ante la algarabía del animal hacía su persona.

-¿Tienes hambre?- sujetándolo suavemente por las orejas Hinata observó atentamente dentro de las dos gotas enormes de agua que parecían sus ojos castaños –Creo que encontré algo que pueda gustarte- dando media vuelta la chica se agachó junto a donde había armado la tienda y volvió a girar nuevamente tendiéndole unas extrañas hierbas verdes que el alazán recibió con grandes brios.

-E-eres lindo- dejando que comiera a gusto la chica pasó sus dedos tras la oreja del animal acariciándolo con cariño, sin venir a cuento Sasuke se dijo a si mismo que en compañía del caballo Hinata parecía dejar atrás sus miedos y renacer en una forma más relajada.

-Ah…- y de repente tal y como había venido el caballo la golpeó suavemente en el pecho como despidiéndose y dando media vuelta volvió a trotar hacía la oscuridad.

-Ese desgraciado nada más vino a comer- ante el comentario frío de Sasuke la chica giró sorprendida hacía él, por alguna razón se había formado la idea en la cabeza de que él no era la clase de persona que pudiera decir alguna cosa por el estilo.

-Hum… tal vez se sentía solo- la chica hizo el comentario como al aire apretando sus dedos uno contra el otro y bajando la mirada al suelo pero el joven se dijo que si había alguien en ese lugar que se sintiera solo definitivamente no era el caballo.

-Debemos dormirnos ya- oteando el cielo el joven frunció el ceño –Mañana partiremos temprano en busca de los otros-

-Esto…- por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprendía del todo Hinata no se había preguntado en todo ese tiempo donde iba a dormir ella ¿Se encargaría Sasuke de atarla a un árbol afuera como el primer día?

-Por esta única ocasión compartiremos tienda- con fastidio el joven volvió a dirigirle la palabra pero se sorprendió al notar que la chica palidecía ¿Qué no se suponía que en una situación como la presente sus mejillas debían enrojecer y no volverse blancas como las de un muerto?

-E-esta bien…- terriblemente acongojada la jovencita apretó los dientes e intentó relajarse, ¿Por qué solo se le venía a la mente los comentarios de Suigetsu y Karin acerca de que Sasuke odiaba dormir con compañía y por eso ellos cuatro debían hacerse bolas en una sola tienda?

-Andando- observándola de mala manera sus ojos negros parecieron comenzar a irritarse, a decir verdad a él le desagradaba por entero compartir tienda con alguien pero no era por lo que todos los demás creían, no era simplemente porque era un antisocial que odiaba el roce con otras personas, no, Sasuke Uchiha no compartía tienda con nadie porque por las noches solía tener pesadillas. Era común entonces que despertara sudado, tembloroso y con la respiración agitada por los acontecimientos que se desataban en su mente ¿Cómo podía un líder que se respetara dejar a sus subordinados conocer la parte débil de él?

-Ah…- comprendiendo que de seguir posponiendo el momento solo lo haría enojar más Hinata caminó con rapidez hacía la tienda y se deshizo de su calzado dejándolo junto a la puerta, ya estando dentro y sin saber muy bien que hacer se quito la capa y la colocó a modo de almohada, había un par de mantas así que tomó una de ellas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza cerrando los ojos y haciéndose un ovillo lo más alejado posible de donde seguramente se acostaría el Uchiha, ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle cosas como esa a ella? Y para colmo de males seguramente si Karin se enteraba iban a volver a estar como al principio, toda la buena relación que apenas estaban alcanzado a conseguir se vendría abajo.

-Por dios…- con un susurro cerró los ojos más fuerte sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, apenas y si escucho al Uchiha entrar y remover un par de cosas antes de acostarse él también, seguramente la situación que estaban pasando tampoco le hacía la más minima gracia porque se acostó tan lejos de ella que ni siquiera podía oír claramente su respiración.

-Por dios…- volvió a susurrar y trató de no pensar en nada, simplemente dormir, ojala pudiera lograrlo.

Sasuke por su parte se había encargado de apagar bien la fogata antes de entrar a la tienda, debía admitir que para ser una cena silvestre la cosa no había estado nada mal, seguramente con buenos ingredientes la chica era una gran cocinera, bueno, ya siquiera viendo su escaso desempeño como Ninja.

Entrando a la campiña no había podido evitar arquear una ceja al ver ese bulto pegado casi con terror a la pared más lejana de la tienda, ¿Y se suponía que eso era una chica de dieciséis años? Sasuke había conocido a niñas de doce más arrojadas, definitivamente su rehén era todo un caso, pero bueno, siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejada de él mejor.

Sacándose con cansancio la playera el joven la hizo una cómoda bola para apoyar la cabeza por la noche y tomó la manta que quedaba con la que apenas alcanzó a cubrirse, si de por si ya pasaba un frío atroz en la noche no quería ni pensar de lo que sería de él con una sola manta, pero bueno, solo había que aguantar y ya al día siguiente volvería con su hasta ahora infructuosa búsqueda de su hermano.

¿Y si Karin se había equivocado?, ¿Si no había sido el chakra de Itachi el que había creído percibir?, ¿Si Itachi seguía tan muerto como él había creído que estaba?, no, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, no descansaría hasta verlo, ya fuera con vida o como el cadáver que había creído dejar en aquella lejana batalla.

Respirando aire con fuerza el joven cerró los ojos dejando sus pensamientos volar, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo despierto rememorando pasados y dulces momentos? Seguramente no podría decirlo con claridad pero había vuelto a su patética realidad cuando los dedos de los pies le calaron tanto por el frío que pensó que se le congelarían en el horror de esa helada noche, ¿Qué hora era?, no había podido dormir nada aún.

Girando la mirada a su izquierda no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar la imagen que recibían sus pupilas, ¿En que momento de la noche había olvidado que no dormía solo?, la joven de Konoha arrebujada entre su cobija parecía pasarla tan mal como él a causa del frío, sus mejillas completamente rojas y su cabello negro con destellos azules enmarcando su rostro.

Bien, si tenía frío por lo menos ahora ambos estaban a mano, él la había secuestrado y a cambio le había tenido que dar una de sus cobijas en la noche más fría de invierno que habían tenido hasta ese momento.

-Ne…Neji-nisan…- con los labios empezando a ponérsele un tanto morados la jovencita susurró por lo bajo y Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, era la segunda vez que la oía llamar a ese sujeto ¿Quién era ese tal Neji?, su mente no lograba recordar a nadie de su generación que tuviera aquel nombre.

-Ne-Neji…- empezando a respirar agitadamente la chica negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No me va a dejar dormir- con un tinte de enfado en su voz el joven la observó quejarse suavemente, ¿Por qué Suigetsu y los demás no habrían hecho ningún comentario al respecto de sus pesadillas?

-Otou-san, lo lamento…- relajando nuevamente su respiración su cuerpo pareció quedar en un estado completamente debilitado y Sasuke que hasta ese momento no le había quitado la mirada de encima se dijo que por fin podría intentar descansar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata no supo muy bien que pasaba pero cuando despertó se encontró con la novedad de que Sasuke Uchiha gemía, sí, no estaba soñando, no era su imaginación, Sasuke Uchiha de verdad gemía, lo hacía lenta y dolorosamente como si el alma se le escapara de a pocos de su cuerpo.

-U-Uchiha-san- con algo de miedo lo llamó suavemente consciente de que para él que alguien lo notara en tal estado no debía ser ni remotamente bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer ella en una situación como la presente?

-Otou-san, Oka-san…- el joven volvió a gemir pero ya no era el mismo lamento cargado de dolor, esta vez era una advertencia furiosa, un llamado de odio.

-Uchiha-san- pasando saliva intentó moverse dándose cuenta con horror que el frío había casi paralizado su cuerpo.

-Itachi…- y entonces Sasuke había pronunciado lentamente el nombre de su hermano para luego relajar su respiración como si finalmente hubiera alcanzado algo de paz, por mucho más tiempo Hinata lo observó atentamente tras la protección de su delgada cobija pero nada más volvió a ocurrir, Uchiha Sasuke dormía serenamente, ni siquiera su respiración se veía afectada, lo mejor sería olvidar ese episodio, olvidarlo y nunca jamás sacarlo a colación con nadie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos por la mañana que empezaba a despuntar supo perfectamente bien que su espalda estaba haciendo contacto con la espalda de la chica, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo tras él y entonces supo porque Suigetsu era tan aficionado a dormir en medio de mujeres. No, las cosas no habían pasado por equivocación, ambos habían sido conscientes de que sus cuerpos poco a poco se habían ido acercando uno al otro, a pesar del rechazo que él sentía hacía ella y el miedo que ella sentía hacía él habían hecho un mudo convenio por la noche, su relación no había cambiado un ápice por el hecho de que en medio de la oscuridad y el frío la fuerte espalda de él se hubiera pegado contra la grácil espalda de ella, su corazón no había latido ni más fuerte ni más débil por el hecho de sentir sus redondeados glúteos pegarse con los de él, su respiración no se había acelerado por sentir sus torneadas piernas pegarse a las musculosas de él y ni siquiera había sentido escalofríos o algo parecido cuando había llegado a su experimentada nariz el dulce aroma de las violetas, no, nada de eso.

Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha seguían tan lejanos como el primer día, ella seguía siendo el rehén y él quien daba las ordenes, pero… pero no podía negar que había sido un contacto consolador, ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no dejaba a nadie acercarse de esa manera a él? De hecho ¿Cuándo lo había permitido?, había cerrado su corazón, su cuerpo y su ser a cualquier intento de acercamiento después de lo sucedido con Itachi, quizás su coraza había podido ser quebrada un poco por Naruto y por Sakura, sí, seguramente ellos habían logrado una fisura en su cansado y golpeado corazón, pero al notar lo que sucedía él se había apresurado a cortar todo lazo que lo uniera con ellos.

¿Por qué entonces confiar ahora? Casi pudo sentir una sonrisa dibujarse en su perfecto rostro al tener semejante pensamiento ¿Confiar? Sasuke Uchiha no confiaba en nadie, lo que había pasado esa noche era pura y simple sobrevivencia, una situación que los beneficiaba a ambos.

Dejando que sus oscuros ojos negros se perdieran en algún punto de la tienda echó su cabeza hacía atrás y pudo sentir que hacía un suave contacto con la cabeza de ella y entonces lo descubrió, ya sabía que era lo que lograba esa chica sin darse cuenta con su equipo, el sentimiento de que cualquier debilidad, cualquier tropiezo, cualquier situación podía estar a salvo con ella, sí, ahora lo entendía, ella no era la clase de persona fuerte que le echara en cara las debilidades a otras personas, ella no era la clase de persona parlanchina y comunicativa que llegaría a Konoha diciendo que había pasado una noche en compañía de Uchiha Sasuke, no ella no era esa clase de persona y seguramente cuando él se levantara y ordenara que era hora de irse ella tampoco haría ninguna clase de comentario acerca de lo que había pasado por la noche.

Ahora empezaba a comprender, empezaba a entender un poco a Hyuuga Hinata, quizás después de todo si tuviera más sangre Hyuuga de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Poniendo una mano sobre el suelo probó de pararse pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dijo que se encontraba muy cómodo y calido durmiendo en aquel lugar y decidió quedarse un poco más, solo hasta que los tintes naranjas desaparecieran del cielo y ellos dos pudieran buscar a los demás sin tropezar en la oscuridad, por cierto, esa noche tampoco había tenido que dormir sobre una piedra, era extraño.

-Nos iremos en un momento más- lo dijo con su característica voz fría sabiendo de antemano que ella también se encontraba despierta.

-Entendido- ella a su vez contestó con la voz suave y musical de siempre, sin despegarse un solo centímetro de él y apenas entrecruzando sus dedos al frente como señal de velada timidez, claro que sabía lo que había sucedido, ambos morían de frío, por muy fuerte, valiente y buen guerrero que fuera Sasuke lo cierto era que durante la noche y con el cuerpo en calma nadie podía pelear contra el frío.

Había sido entonces una forma de darse calor corporal ambos, lo que había sucedido por la noche y lo que seguía sucediendo en esos momentos no era ningún intento de acercamiento por parte de ninguno de los dos, lo único que sucedía es que tenían frío, tan simple como eso. Y aunque a partir de ese momento su relación no cambiara en lo más mínimo en ningún sentido por lo menos Hinata había descubierto algo nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de su fama de malo, inalcanzable y todo lo demás seguía siendo tan humano como cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

-¿Quién es Neji?-

-Mi primo… ¿Itachi-san es su hermano?-

-Hai- y de nuevo volvió el silencio y entonces ambos lo supieron, cada uno era consciente de la debilidad del otro, pero no habría palabras de más de por medio, él era demasiado seco, ella era demasiado tímida, no habría largas platicas rememorando el pasado o pensando en lo que les depararía el destino, porque ninguno de los dos era así, porque esa no era su esencia.

Por largos minutos permanecieron ambos aún con las espaldas juntas, las cabezas rozándose, el cabello de ella arremolinándose entre el cuello de él, sabedores de que la escena jamás volvería a repetirse y tampoco es que importara mucho.

El sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte, suave y tontamente, tal y como era el sol durante el invierno, al verlo Sasuke pensó extrañamente en Naruto y la manera tonta en que caían sus rubios cabellos sobre su frente al despertar cuando ambos eran niños, la ultima vez que lo había visto el cabello ya no le lucía igual, ahora que lo pensaba la ultima vez que lo había visto le había dado la impresión de que su antiguo amigo ya era un hombre.

Y ahora que lo analizaba con mayor detenimiento lo cierto es que la chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas había dicho el día anterior que estaba enamorada de ese mismo chico rubio, ¿Se habría enamorado de él al verlo guapo y fuerte? Sí, seguramente, lo más probable es que esa tal Hinata se hubiera fijado en él cuando lo había visto valiente y gallardo, ninguna chica que se respetara a si misma se hubiera fijado en el Naruto de doce años que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que molestar y tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un chicharo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa cuestión hubiera cambiado.

-Uchiha-san- escuchó la voz suave a sus espaldas y su rostro no cambió ni un poco al contestarle.

-¿Qué?-

-Naruto-kun… él-él siempre estará con usted- de nuevo hubo otro largo momento, no entendía porque ella había dicho eso, quizás porque al estar enamorada del rubio quería ayudarlo.

-Me pregunto si ese idiota algún día cambiara un poco-

-Espero que no…- jugueteando suavemente con sus dedos la chica sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, porque otra cosa que había descubierto esa extraña noche era que a pesar de no gustar mucho de hablar en realidad al Uchiha no le desagradaba del todo que las demás personas le hablaran a él siempre y cuando fuera algo que estuviera medianamente entre sus gustos.

-Marchémonos- levantándose con lentitud Sasuke notó que se volvía pesado levantarse de un lugar calido en el que había pasado una buena noche, esa clase de sentimientos no le asaltaban desde el lejano tiempo de la academia cuando era un niño sin mayores complicaciones.

-Hai- ella a su vez se levantó tras él, el largo cabello resbaló del cuello de Sasuke para balancearse en el aire y entonces nuevamente Sasuke tuvo un pensamiento un tanto extraño para la situación, se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a renacer su clan y en caso de que así fuera se preguntó si encontraría a la mujer capaz de llenar los requisitos que él necesitara para ocupar tal puesto, ¿Enamorarse? Eso no iba con él, solo quería que el nombre Uchiha volviera a sonar fuerte en cada aldea Ninja, no los Uchiha del pasado, no esos obsesionados con el Sharingan que eran capaces de sacarle los ojos a sus hermanos, no, no esos, unos nuevos Uchiha, unos que serían capaz de dar la vida por los suyos, como Itachi la había dado por él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ya los veo- Hinata señaló al frente y Sasuke enarcó una ceja, ambos siguieron caminando a paso lento y no pasaron más que unos diez minutos antes de que Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo estuvieran frente a ellos, los primeros dos gritándose fuertemente entre sí.

-¡Te dije que no pelearas idiota!-

-¡Y yo te digo que él me provocó primero!-

-¡Lo único que dijo fue que tú sonrisa era rara!, ¡Y es rara!-

-¡No fue por eso!- el de la Niebla agitó una mano en el aire -¡él dijo que no debía ponerle los cuernos a mi esposa!-

-Hinata en realidad no es tu esposa- la de cabello rojo gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡No fue eso!- el muchacho sacudió la cabeza -¡Ese idiota insinuó que yo me podía relacionar contigo!-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- completamente rabiosa la chica se le fue encima a su compañero repartiendo patadas, golpes y bofetadas que volvían su rostro una plasta de agua salpicante, a su izquierda Juugo pasó de prestarles atención y dando un par de pasos se colocó frente a Hinata y le revolvió suavemente el cabello como si esa fuera su forma de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella sonrió en respuesta y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, por lo poco que había alcanzado a oír ya entendía el retardo de sus subordinados y no, no habían encontrado a Itachi. Girando a ver el cielo se preguntó si algún día llegaría a algún lado con todo eso.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho!-

-¡En tus sueños zanahoria!- y entonces pudo escuchar la suave y tenue risa de la chica de Konoha y se sorprendió descubriendo que era incluso más dulce que ella y sin venir a cuento sonrió el también con una extraña sonrisa torcida, ese era su equipo, el que él había elegido y juntos encontrarían a Itachi Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Haciendo un pequeño paréntesis entre mis clases les traigo esta entrega oyendo la música de Nobodyknows mientras escribo, de verdad un excelente grupo, acabo de descubrirlos esta tarde en la infoteca mientras hacía un trabajo de embriologia, son los que cantan "Hero´s Comeback" el primer opening de Naruto Shippuden (el mejor) últimamente mi vida me sonríe, soy feliz.

En fin, este capitulo resultó ser más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio porque como lo explique antes hacer que surja una charla entre estos dos esta en chino a no ser que un sentimiento externo haga mella en ellos y como no estaba Suigetsu para hacer a alguien enojar… pero en fin, la relación avanza. De verdad agradezco a:

**Mazzi-chan**

**Selyna Kou**

**Lilamedusa**

**Mafheer**

**Naomi chan uchiha**

**Dark Amy chan**

**Secretpoisson**

**Ridesh**

**Mel17**

**Ayu-chaan**

**Pau ****chii**

**Bella Uchija**

**FannyLu**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**CrisHope**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Tikal-Neo**

**Naxiitah-chan**

**Pepepecaschu**

**Kierinahana**

**aAnNaz**

**Death and Deegrees**

**Yukinori-23**

**Hamc100**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Anika-san**

**Eiko298**

**Anita**

**ShadeLovegood**

**Vampirville**

**Tanuki-sempai**

**Camila**

**Chiiiachan**

**Carrieclamp**

**Marii-Uchiha**

**Hukisssita**

**Aoilove**

**Gaby L **(No es que iba a vestir a Cris-kun o a Juan-sensei de Pikachu jaja)

**Layill**

**Meli janei**

**Uchiha Luh**

**Angela_hinata**

**Sairiko**

**Dark Princess Malfoy Uchiha **

**Sayuri Koitsumi**

**Sofitcard**

**Sweet hitomi**

**Osanai ko kuram**

Y ¿Qué creen? El capitulo pasado ha sido el que ha tenido el mayor auge hasta ahora, jajaja, si bien sabía yo que la amistad femenina siempre era divertida de plasmar ( a mi en particular me fascina esa forma odio-amor que tenemos las mujeres para vivir nuestra amistad). En otras cuestiones la verdad la parte de Hiashi me ha salido sola de los dedos y de verdad que incluso yo me he sorprendido del resultado, pensé mucho rato en borrar esa parte pero como jamás había hecho algo parecido antes me dije que estaría bien explorar un poco esa posibilidad, después de todo esta comprobado psicológicamente que entre más distante sea la relación entre un padre y su hija este corre más riesgo de verla como una pequeña mujer en lugar de cómo parte de su propia sangre.

¿Qué más? Pues nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo, son las y los mejores, besos Ciao

_27 de Enero del 2010 Miercoles _


	7. Fuerza

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 7: Fuerza**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la inevitable verdad, otra vez había dormido sobre una piedra que seguramente a esas alturas se encontraba bien impresa en los rebordes de su hígado ¿Por qué diablos siempre le pasaba lo mismo?, algo le decía que esas circunstancias podrían ser las causas directas de sus tan comunes malos despertares.

-¡Hazte a un lado idiota!-

-¡Quítate tú!- pudo escuchar el escándalo de sus subordinados afuera y por un instante se permitió hundirse un poco en las cobijas sin ánimos de salir, a pesar de que por la noche había pasado un frío inimaginable debía admitir que justo en esos momentos no le apetecía abandonar las calidas mantas para enfrentarse con el frío mundo exterior.

-Muñeca ¿Verdad que puedo probar un poco?-

-¡He dicho que no puedes!- la voz de Karin rabió enfurecida.

-No te lo estoy preguntando a ti zanahoria- dejando escapar un resoplido un poco mas alto de lo normal el Uchiha salió lentamente de su calido lecho, era extraño que algo así le sucediera pero no tenía ganas ese día de buscar a Uchita Itachi ni a nadie en especial, solo quería dormir.

-Su-Suigetsu-san- nada más asomar la cabeza fuera de su tienda pudo ver como Hinata tartamudeaba completamente roja en cuclillas frente a la fogata asando lo que parecían ser unos pescados y al de la Niebla peleando encarnizadamente con Karin mientras Juugo parado a una prudente distancia se entretenía viendo los pajarillos que a pesar del frío reinante insistían en acompañarlo.

-¡El almuerzo ya esta listo Sasuke-kun!- Karin hizo el anuncio sonriendo alegremente y el Uchiha apenas le mandó una mirada de reconocimiento, a veces se preguntaba por que precisamente habían sido ellos a quienes había escogido para que conformaran su equipo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigiremos hoy?- pasando ambas manos tras su nuca Suigetsu observó al de cabello negro con desinterés.

-Al norte- ni siquiera se paro a pensar un instante la respuesta antes de decirla de manera fría y cortante.

-Alguien aquí no tuvo un buen despertar- Suigetsu se bufó sonriendo divertido a pesar de que Karin le hizo un gesto amenazador con el puño.

-Esta listo- la suave voz de Hinata pareció poner las cosas en paz por un momento y arrimando piedras, troncos o cuanta cosa sirviera de asiento todos formaron un circulo en torno a la comida y se dedicaron a engullir sin mas palabras de por medio, quizás porque el frío quitaba cualquier animo de comunicación o quizás porque todos tenían mucha hambre por la mañana.

-Hay una presencia que parece seguirnos- comiendo con lentitud su pescado Hinata hizo el anuncio con su suave voz musical de siempre.

-¿A que distancia?- sin preocuparse demasiado Sasuke siguió comiendo.

-Un par de kilómetros pero…- la chica vaciló un momento.

-También parece haber un escuadrón al frente- Karin terminó la frase de Hinata frunciendo un poco el ceño –Me pregunto si es a nosotros a quien buscan-

-Sea como sea- Sasuke se puso de pie tirando al suelo el esqueleto de su pescado completamente limpio –Son solo molestias-

-Ah- Hinata titubeó un instante y prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, con lo poco que había visto le había bastado para darse cuenta de que realmente Uchiha Sasuke era una persona increíblemente fuerte pero debía admitir que las presencias que distinguía también lo eran.

En su mente un nombre pareció hacer eco "Konoha" en sus sueños veía como sus amigos llegaban a rescatarla, Kiba peleaba al lado de Akamaru y los insectos de Shino se desplegaban por el aire, Shikamaru usaba sus técnicas de sombras y Naruto con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo le decía a Sasuke con voz ronca que la soltara, esas imágenes eran las mejores, con Naruto como su príncipe encantado al rescate, salvándola, pero no, eso no iba a suceder, lo sabía, ella no era tan importante como para que se tomaran molestias como esas.

-En marcha- la voz de Sasuke la hizo ponerse automáticamente de pie y tomar sus escasas pertenencias de manera casi autómata, como en sueños pudo ver que Suigetsu le palmeaba un hombro y Karin le guiñaba un ojo susurrando algo que sonaba como "de cualquier manera cocino mejor que tú" y entonces se peguntó con sorpresa que diablos estaba haciendo en aquel lugar acompañada de esas personas.

Cierto, solo tenía que recordarlo, ella había sido secuestrada, forzada a cooperar en contra de su voluntad y justo en esos instantes su misión primordial era encontrar a Uchiha Itachi, luego de eso recuperaría su libertad, volvería por su propio pie a la aldea ¡Vería de nuevo a Naruto!, solo era cosa de aguantar, solo era cosa de también ella usar los medios que fueran necesarios para conseguir sus fines, después de todo esa era la regla de todo shinobi ¿No?

-Sasuke-kun las presencias parecen haber desaparecido- Karin arqueó una ceja.

-Debe ser una especie de barrera- el de ojos negros observó a la lejanía con desden, no tenía ganas de enredarse en una pelea sin sentido.

-¿Seguimos en la misma dirección?- Suigetsu preguntó al tiempo que se cerraba la capa intentando taparse mejor el aire y en ese instante Hinata fue consciente de otra cosa que había olvidado, ella le había quitado de cierta manera su capa al vengador y desde ese entonces el Uchiha se andaba por la vida sin nada que lo protegiera del frío.

-N-no es mi problema- susurró por lo bajo respondiéndose a si misma y enrojeciendo, después de todo ella había querido regresarle la prenda y él no había accedido, en tales circunstancias no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-¿Estas melancólica?- Suigetsu aminoró un poco la marcha hasta ponerse a su lado y la observó atentamente.

-N-no es nada- ella respondió bajando la cabeza y Sasuke que caminaba hasta el frente apenas pudo ahogar una mueca de desdén, a él ni le iba ni le venía si la Hyuuga se ponía a extrañar su casa, que se consolara con fantasías de Naruto si le apetecía.

-Que día tan feo- Karin se retiró el flequillo de la frente poniendo mala cara, no le gustaba que el aire arremetiera con esa fuerza contra su persona, realmente era un día que pintaba para ponerse feo.

-Esto no es normal- Juugo habló con su calma habitual –Los animales me dicen que no esperaban un clima como éste para hoy-

-¡Hu!- las cejas de Suigetsu se arquearon fingiendo sorpresa –Entonces los animales son adivinos-

-Tienen algo que se llama instinto- Karin lo observó de reojo sin ocultar su desprecio.

-Lo que sea- el de la Niebla gruñó –Primero nos encierran en una tormenta de nieve con un búho y ahora nos echan encima una oleada de viento-

-Genjutsu- Sasuke habló con propiedad frunciendo un poco el ceño, no creía que quienes los estaban atacando ahora tuvieran algo que ver con los contrincantes de antes.

-¿Y ahora que aldea nos ataca?-

-Si se trata de Konoha ni se te ocurra intentar escapar- sin girar a verla Sasuke le habló con dureza a la chica quien simplemente bajo la cabeza dejando asentada una vez más su debilidad frente a él.

-No escaparas de cualquier forma ¿Verdad bonita?- Suigetsu volvió a sujetarla por el hombro sonriendo ampliamente.

-Queda claro que nunca entenderás lo que significa la palabra rehén- Karin lo observó como quien ve un caso perdido.

-Es porque creo que ahora ya somos compañeros ¿No?- sonriendo ampliamente el muchacho le alzó la barbilla y Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban ligeramente.

-No confundas- adelante la voz de Sasuke se dejo oír con un cierto deje de rudeza –Solo la estoy usando para mis fines-

-¿Hay alguna diferencia con nosotros?- sonriendo con humor el de la Niebla se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca –Estamos contigo porque nos necesitas y si dejáramos de serte útiles te desharías de nosotros sin mayor cargo de conciencia ¿O no?-

-¡Tu Suigetsu…!- Karin estaba por replicar algo pero luego llevo lentamente su mano hacía la comisura de su boca y giró a ver a su líder titubeando, la verdad por muy enamorada que estuviera de Sasuke debía admitir que en batalla solía mantener la cabeza fría y si tenía que sacrificar algo o alguien para conseguir sus propósitos…

-Así que- nuevamente la voz de Suigetsu sacó a todos de sus pensamientos -¿Somos compañeros verdad?-

-Ah…- nuevamente la chica observó atentamente esos ojos violetas que ahora parecían verla con amabilidad, fuera de Shino y Kiba hasta ahora venía a notar que nunca había logrado hilvanar una conversación entendible con nadie hasta que se había encontrado a ese extraño shinobi de la Niebla.

-Juugo también opina que eres una compañera- el de cabello blanco señaló hacía atrás donde Juugo le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza –E incluso zanahoria te tiene algo de afecto-

-¡¿A quien llamas zanahoria?!-

-Yo…- la jovencita jugueteó un momento con sus dedos, esa escena era un tanto surrealista, después de todo como bien lo había dicho Karin desde antes ella no era un aliado ni nada parecido, era un rehén que como bien lo decía la misma palabra era retenida en contra de su voluntad.

-Quiero dejar en claro algo- girándose hacía ellos Sasuke observó a la joven con sus oscuros ojos al parecer molestos –Para mí no eres otra cosa que un instrumento, no tengo ninguna clase de afecto o lazo ni pienso tenerlo-

-¡Pero Sasuke…!-

-Entiendo- sosteniéndole la mirada Hinata probó no tartamudear por lo menos en esa ocasión –Usted para mí no es más que un enemigo-

-Oh- el de la Niebla puso una mano bajo su barbilla divertido –Los ánimos empiezan a caldearse-

-¡Tu fuiste el que empezó todo este desastre idiota!- Karin se apresuró a chillar acomodándose los lentes al tiempo que una raya roja aparecía bajo sus ojos.

-¿Enemigos?- abriendo los ojos con sorpresa Hinata sintió como una fuente de chakra se deslizaba con velocidad sorprendente por el suelo.

-¡Que rayos!- Karin también se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, algo parecido a unos lazos de energía se extendieron por el suelo sujetando a cada uno por el tobillo.

-¡Ah!- tanto Karin como Hinata fueron arrastradas por el suelo a causa de los hilos de chakra.

-Lo siento, pero eso no funciona conmigo- Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado volviéndose agua en un instante y liberándose por consiguiente de la técnica que no podía retener un medio que no fuera sólido.

-Molestias- Sasuke desenvainó su espada y cortó los hilos de chakra que lo envolvían con asombrosa maestría.

-Vaya- el de la Niebla se permitió un parpadeo -¿Por qué siempre me toca quedarme a solas contigo?-

-Mpfg- el Uchiha soltó un gruñido al notar que tampoco había quedado rastro de Juugo que también había sido engullido por la vegetación.

-¡Ah!- a lo lejos se escuchó un grito y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacía allá abriéndose paso entre el ramaje y el fuerte viento que parecía no darles tregua.

-¡Suéltame!- Karin se debatió contra un hombre frunciendo de manera exagerada el ceño, a unos cuantos pasos Hinata había logrado liberarse y Juugo permanecía de pie frente a tres desconocidos, uno de ellos encapuchado.

-Eres la protegida de Sasuke- el que sostenía a Karin la observó fijamente sujetándola por la barbilla.

-¡Suéltame ahora!-

-Serás una chica problemática- sin mayores preámbulos el hombre la soltó y la pelirroja fue a dar de sentón al suelo en el momento en que Sasuke y Suigetsu entraban en escena.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?- tan directo como siempre Sasuke los encaró sin poder reconocer a ninguno de los presentes.

-Solo acabarte mi buen Sasuke-kun- el hombre que anteriormente había retenido a Karin alzó ambas palmas de sus manos mostrando una deslumbrante y blanca sonrisa, el cabello lacio y rubio echado hacía atrás y unos enormes y bellos ojos celestes.

-Entonces se llevaran una decepción- poniéndose en posición de defensa el Uchiha los observó intentando medir sus capacidades.

-No entiendo- Karin aún en el suelo se acomodó sus gafas parpadeando -¿Quién era entonces el que nos seguía?, ¿Dónde esta el escuadrón que sentí?-

-Será cosa de Heiko mi querida señorita- el rubio le sonrió de manera galante a la pelirroja señalando a su compañero, un hombre robusto de cabello café y ojos completamente grises.

-¿Kage bunshin?- Hinata murmuró por lo bajo.

-No, no es tan simple como eso- el rubio negó con un dedo, vestía completamente de blanco como un samurai –Heiko puede ser uno o cien, todo depende de la cantidad de cuerpos que encuentre-

-¿Qué?- Suigetsu dio un paso hacía atrás.

-¿Controla mentes?- Karin abrió la boca espantada.

-¡Mic-mic!- divertido el rubio volvió a negar con el dedo –Respuesta equivocada de nuevo, creo haber dicho "cuerpos" y no personas-

-Vida a los muertos- la mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció atando cabos -¿Qué tienen que ver con Orochimaru?-

-Que listo eres Sasuke-kun- los ojos celestes del rubio lo observaron con alegre sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿No me he presentado?- el rubio puso cara de tonto elevando ambos ojos al cielo –Que grosero-

-¿Quién?- Sasuke repitió la pregunta entrecerrando la mirada.

-La verdad ni yo mismo sé muy bien quien soy a estas alturas- el rubio entrecruzó los brazos –Me llamaban Shadow Naruto antes-

-¿Naruto?- Sasuke pareció gruñir la frase –Ni de coña, no te pareces en nada- ante tal afirmación Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, le había parecido que la comparación del enemigo con el Uzumaki lo había molestado.

-También me llamaban 02515 pero eso parece más un código que un nombre- el rubio ladeó la cabeza de manera infantil –Me iré a quejar con la sociedad científica entre naciones-

-¿Es un experimento?- Hinata parpadeó.

-¿Un clon?- Karin lo observó con sorpresa.

-La gente tiene una idea equivocada de lo que significa clonación, no es en realidad una copia exacta de otra persona sino introducir material genético de una célula a otra-

-Y eso que- Sasuke volvió a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, no entendía que diablos estaba pasando pero ese chiste de ser un clon de Naruto no le quedaba en nada, en primera ni siquiera eran parecidos, el cabello de ese tipo era ligeramente más claro y sus ojos eran celestes no azules, además su piel estaba más blanca… ¿Y que diablos si se parecía o no a Naruto o si era un clon de Naruto o no? Lo mataría de todas formas.

-¿Clon de Naruto-kun?- Hinata lo observó con verdadera sorpresa reflejada en sus pupilas perla.

-Un Hyuuga- el rubio a su vez giró a verla y algo parecido a la añoranza o a la pena se pintó en el fondo de sus pupilas.

-Atrás- dando un paso adelante Sasuke se posicionó frente a todos sus subordinados, no había estado de acuerdo en un principio con tener a la Hyuuga dentro del equipo pero ahora que así era no dejaría que cualquier fulano llegara y se la llevara.

-¿Por qué un Hyuuga traicionaría su aldea por un renegado?- el hombre encapuchado habló y todo el equipo se puso en guardia al tiempo que Sasuke soltaba un chasquido, no podía equivocarse, conocía esa voz.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- el Uchiha empuñó su espada –No eres contrincante para mí-

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun- el encapuchado negó con la cabeza divertido –La arrogancia será tu perdición-

-¿Se conocen?- el rubio señaló a uno y luego al otro para luego pasar a reírse estrepitosamente –Vaya cosas que suceden en este extraño mundo-

-02515 deja de jugar- el encapuchado habló con voz neutra –Y no lastimes a la Hyuuga-

-Jum- tronándose los huesos del cuello el rubio arqueó ligeramente una ceja –Así que se te ha ocurrido un inventito de ultima hora-

-Podría ser- el encapuchado sonrió de manera casi maniaca –Acaba con los demás-

-Hai, hai- el joven soltó un hondo suspiro para después pasar a volver a sonreír -¿Y bien?, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?-

-En tus sueños- Suigetsu gruñó por lo bajo y justo cuando todos se ponían en guardia el hombre robusto de cabello castaño que no había mencionado ni media palabra se lanzó al ataque, los ojos grises destellaron con una luz escalofriante al tiempo que todo el campo era engullido por una especie de tornado.

-¡Heiko!- gritando al tiempo que se aventaba pecho a tierra el rubio perdió todo rastro de agresividad -¡Que nos matas carajo!-

-¡Ha!- Hinata se aferró al tronco de un árbol, no podía ver nada a su alrededor y sentía como las piernas se le elevaban por momentos a causa del endemoniado viento.

-¡Que diablos!- Karin con el cabello rojo tapándole la visión y golpeándola fieramente en el rostro sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro aferrandose ella también al grueso tronco de un árbol.

-Maldición- Sasuke gruñó luchando por no dejar que el aire lo elevara y manejara a su antojo, el hombre de los ojos grises frente a él parecía no tener expresión en el rostro, su castaño cabello volando de manera preocupante a su alrededor.

-¡Sasuke!- Suigetsu que no se había podido sujetar de ningún lado había sido elevado en el aire, decenas de heridas empezaron a abrirse en su piel por efecto del viento cortante.

-Sangre, es sangre, sangre…- Juugo que no podía parar de verlo empezó a repetir frases de manera entrecortada y Karin hundió el rostro en su brazo ¿Podía haber un momento peor para que Juugo perdiera el control de si mismo?

-¡Basta Heiko!- desde el suelo el rubio gritó lo más alto que se lo permitían sus pulmones -¡Me estas lastimando a mi y a las señoritas!-

-Heiko- el encapuchado gruñó de mala manera –Basta- al instante el viento cesó y Suigetsu cayó cual costal de papas sobre unos helechos.

-¿Por qué le obedeces al idiota de Kabuto en vez de a mí?- parándose al tiempo que se sacudía las ropas el rubio hizo un mohín con la boca.

-¿Kabuto?- Hinata también se puso de pie activando al instante su línea sanguínea y comprobando que bajo el manto se encontraba ni más que menos que Kabuto y las cosas realmente parecían haberse salido de control con su cuerpo, la parte de Orochimaru que vivía en él ahora parecía abarcar un poco más de la mitad de su organismo.

-02515 enfócate en tu trabajo- echándose la capucha hacía atrás el Ninja renegado dejo al descubierto su cabello blanco.

-02515 encárgate de tu trabajo- el rubio imitó la voz poniendo el tono mas afeminado posible y luego volvió a tronar los huesos de su cuello –Bien Sasuke-kun, puedes irte despidiendo de tus seres queridos-

-Ya no me queda ninguno- el de ojos negros lo observó fieramente –Y si alguien va a morir aquí eres tú-

-La seguridad ante todo- los ojos celestes negaron lentamente –Esa será algún día tu perdición Sasuke-kun-

-¡Basta de hablar!- Suigetsu que estaba bastante molesto por el hecho de ver todo su cuerpo cortado se echó contra el de ojos grises y Juugo que a esas alturas se encontraba bastante fuera de control siguió a su compañero de equipo arremetiendo contra el castaño.

-Entonces veamos- con una simple mirada hacía su compañero el rubio se dijo que no había de que preocuparse y giró nuevamente hacía Sasuke sonriendo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos –Entonces las chicas háganse a un lado y déjenme arreglar cuentas con el teme-

-No intentes ser como él- realmente enojado el Uchiha apretó el puño de su mano contra la empuñadura de su espada –No pegas en nada-

-¿Hablas de Uzumaki Naruto?- los ojos celestes parecieron oscurecerse por un momento –No es que una persona este realmente feliz por ser considerada simplemente el clon de otro-

-¡Usted no se parece a Naruto-kun!- dando un paso adelante Hinata apretó los dientes, no, no se parecía, aunque físicamente podían tener un aspecto relativamente parecido lo cierto es que Naruto siempre sería Naruto y no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera ser como él.

-Hyuuga- rascándose una oreja el rubio giró hacía ella sin dejar de vigilar a Sasuke –Por tu bien yo te diría que huyeras ahora que puedes, Kabuto no es muy amable con sus experimentos-

-02515 ¿Qué diablos haces?- unos pasos atrás Kabuto se cruzó de brazos.

-Le doy un consejo a la chica- el rubio sonrió de medio lado.

-Por si no lo recuerdas soy tu creador así que deja de darme problemas-

-Hai, hai- soltando un hondo suspiro volvió a concentrarse completamente en Sasuke -¿Entonces listo para desaparecer?-

-En tus sueños- concentrando una enorme cantidad de electricidad en su mano el Uchiha pasó a electrificar su espada pero el rubio simplemente lo observó con desden.

-¿No tienes nada mejor?-

-Solo en una cosa te pareces a ese dobe- preparando su ataque los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron mucho más de lo normal –En lo bocazas-

-¡Ha!- el Uchiha se lanzó con todo contra su oponente y el rubio se lanzó al suelo para luego en el piso dar un medio giro y tirarle una zancadilla al de Konoha quien la esquivo fácilmente pero...

-¡Rasengan!- el impacto fue demoledor y ambos contrincantes fueron lanzados con gran fuerza del campo de batalla.

-Imposible- el Uchiha se limpió un hilo de sangre que le escurría de la boca –Solo Naruto puede usar esa técnica-

-Ya te he dicho que soy Shadow Naruto- el de ojos celestes que también había resultado herido se levantó con pesadez de donde había ido a caer.

-¡Juugo!-

-¡Ahhh!- unos metros más lejos Suigetsu y Juugo se las veían negras para contener al extraño de ojos grises.

-Esos idiotas- Karin se mordió el labio inferior con miedo cuando vio como el de la Niebla era arrojado por un ataque de viento que había cortado su cuerpo de manera terrible al hacer contacto con su piel.

-¡Suigetsu-san!- Hinata gritó asustada al ver como el de cabello blanco caía sin sentido golpeándose la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Juugo!- la pelirroja a su vez gritó haciendo altavoz con sus manos, su otro compañero estaba completamente fuera de control aunque en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no tenía la menor idea de si eso era bueno o malo.

-02515 acaba con Karin- acomodándose las gafas Kabuto soltó un resoplido –Esperaba no tener que hacerlo pero será muy problemático si los ayuda a sanar-

-Maldito- los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron pero el rubio simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya he dicho antes que no mato mujeres y de preferencia tampoco peleó con ellas-

-Es una orden- Kabuto clavó en él su fría mirada, manejar a ese experimento le estaba resultando un verdadero problema, no obedecía, se rebelaba, era completamente igual a su versión original Uzumaki Naruto.

-Será mejor que se alejen de aquí señoritas- los ojos celestes del muchacho se clavaron en Sasuke mientras hablaba –No les haré nada pero no respondo por Kabuto-

-¡Vamos!- Karin sujetó entonces a Hinata por la mano y la jaló para salir de ahí pero no habían dado dos pasos cuando ya Kabuto estaba frente a ellas y sujetaba a Karin por el cuello elevándola en el aire.

-Realmente fuiste un subordinado eficiente cuando estuviste a cargo de los experimentos de Orochimaru-sama, es una lastima- Kabuto pareció negar con la cabeza y entonces Hinata dio un paso atrás oyendo como a su izquierda Sasuke y el clon de Naruto se habían metido de lleno en su pelea y al frente Juugo peleaba contra el de ojos grises mientras Suigetsu yacía desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Ah-ah-ah!- empezando a ahogarse por la falta de aire Karin probó de patear débilmente al Ninja pero este simplemente amplió su sonrisa y de ser sincera consigo misma Hinata podía decir que ese era el instante perfecto que había esperado para poder escapar, en el fragor de la pelea nadie podría ir a buscarla, tenía el tiempo suficiente para huir y sin embargo…

-Hasta la vista Karin- la voz silbante y fría de Kabuto se dejo oír y entonces Hinata recordó el día a su lado, las aventuras que habían pasado juntas, la manera en la que se había salvado de morir a manos de Juugo, la capa que Sasuke le había prestado y lo más importante de todo, los ojos violetas de Suigetsu diciendo que eran compañeros, sí, eso era justamente lo que eran y ella ya no podía hacer oídos sordos y dejar todo así como así.

-¡Byakugan!- al instante de sentir el ardor en el brazo Kabuto dejo caer a Karin quien se llevo ambas manos al cuello intentando meter aire dentro de sus pulmones.

-La joven heredera con el traidor y renegado de la villa- la antigua mano derecha de Orochimaru observó a la chica con calma.

-U-usted no sabe, ¡No sabe nada!- la chica sintió su cuerpo entero temblar ¿Por qué diablos estaba ayudando a las personas que la habían secuestrado? Seguramente algo fallaba con su cabeza.

-Te recuerdo, claro que te recuerdo, en aquel tiempo tuve la misma idea que tengo justo ahora que he vuelto a verte-

-¿En aquel tiempo?- sin bajar la guardia la chica lo observó con recelo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- él sonrió -¿No recuerdas el terrible combate contra tu primo?, te quedaste muy mal, hasta vomitabas sangre-

-¡El ANBU!- la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora lo recordaba, mientras veía la pelea de Naruto se había puesto muy mal, Kiba había buscando un medico y a ella la había terminado curando un ANBU ¡Un ANBU que había resultado ni más ni menos que Kabuto!

-Así que ya recuerdas- el de gafas sonrió complacido –Dime una cosa ¿Jamás pensaste porque te había salvado en aquel entonces?-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-Para un amante de los jutsus eso debería estar muy claro Hyuuga- marcó un claro énfasis en el apellido y entonces Hinata lo supo, sus ojos estaban en peligro, el misterio del clan Hyuuga y uno de los pilares de Konoha.

-No lo permitiré- poniéndose en guardia habló lo más fuerte que pudo dirigiéndose hacía Karin –Karin-san ayude a Suigetsu-san onegai-

-Ah…- la pelirroja estaba por replicar pero finalmente asintió débilmente con la cabeza y corrió hacía el Ninja caído.

-¿Te olvidas de mí?- Kabuto dirigió la palma de la mano hacía ella presto a realizar un jutsu pero al instante se vio frenado por un intento de ataque Junken.

-¡Suigetsu!- patinando sobre el suelo Karin sujetó a su compañero por el cuello de su playera y lo sacudió de mala manera provocando que el muchacho abriera los ojos apenas un par de milímetros.

-¡Espabila idiota que tenemos problemas!-

-¿Karin?- la voz del muchacho era lenta y arrastrada –No me siento bien, creo que ese aire… algo tiene que me ha quitado, me ha quitado todo el chakra-

-¿El chakra?- pero la pelirroja no tuvo el tiempo necesario para terminar de asombrarse porque entonces ocurrió una gran explosión y sin saber bien como había pasado Suigetsu se tiró sobre ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Mierda-

-¡¿Pero que se supone que haces?!- completamente alterada la muchacha se lo retiró de encima al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre escurría de los labios de él.

-Yo…- pero sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

-Olvídalo idiota- de un tirón la chica jaló su playera para dejar al descubierto uno de sus hombros –Hazlo-

-Pero…- aun con la poca conciencia que le quedaba el muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- pero ella no estaba para juegos en esos momentos.

-Ka-Karin…- por primera vez no hubo groserías ni "zanahoria" de por medio y entonces la pelirroja lo supo, que su amigo realmente se encontraba grave.

-¡Muerde ya!- con rudeza lo sujetó por la nuca y lo pegó de un rápido movimiento contra su piel.

-Karin…- él susurró por lo bajo, su aliento caliente chocando contra la suave piel y entonces ambos se sonrojaron por diferentes causas y pasando saliva el de la Niebla entreabrió los labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, porque en realidad él no la quería lastimar, porque sabía que sus dientes como sierra le harían daño, pero…

-¡Ahh!- dolía, siempre dolía cuando alguien la mordía para robarle el chakra, siempre dolía de una manera difícil de describir pero ahora era diferente, podía sentir el chakra abandonar su cuerpo para ir a meterse dentro del cuerpo de Suigetsu, podía sentir sus fuerzas abandonarla, pero por encima de todo podía sentir como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y unas ganas de chillar no precisamente de dolor.

-Karin- Suigetsu se asustó cuando la chica cayó desmayada en sus brazos y entonces se dio cuenta de que había absorbido más chakra del que necesitaba, ¿Por qué a pesar de haberse recuperado no se había separado de ella?

-¡Cuidado!- apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar con Karin en brazos y dejarla en un lugar seguro antes de que uno de los ataques que se lanzaban mutuamente Juugo y el de los ojos grises los alcanzaran.

-Espera aquí zanahoria- colocándola con delicadeza sobre la tierra el joven echó a correr en dirección a Juugo, era hora de que llegaran los refuerzos.

-No pienso matarte aún- y mientras tanto Kabuto seguía hablando pacíficamente con Hinata quien sentía que cada vez su respiración se agitaba más y más.

-No obtendrá los secretos del clan Hyuuga- puso todo su empeño en no tartamudear, no frente a él.

-Por cierto, no me has respondido ¿Por qué has traicionado a Konoha?-

-Yo-yo no he traicionado a mi villa- los puños de la chica se apretaron.

-¿Formar equipo con un traidor ya no se considera traición? Si que han cambiado las reglas en la aldea- como respuesta Hinata simplemente se colocó en posición de defensa sabía que no era muy buena ni nada por el estilo pero por lo menos lo intentaría, intentaría proteger el secreto de su familia y de la aldea costara lo que costara.

-¡Así que Sasuke-kun!- de pronto Kabuto desapareció de su rango de visión y frente a ella quedo un vengador tirado en el suelo con un rubio de ojos celestes observándolo desde las alturas.

-No eres tan bueno como me habían dicho que eras- el rubio negó con la cabeza con pesadez –Que decepción- el Uchiha entrecerró la mirada en respuesta y Hinata apretó los puños, ahora lo entendía, todo era culpa de ese viento que surgía de las manos del tal Heiko, al parecer tenía la capacidad de acabar con el chakra de su contrincante e irle abriendo minúsculas pero dolorosas heridas, la razón por la que el rubio no se había afectado era simplemente por las posiciones que habían tomado en el combate.

-Ahora si tus ultimas palabras- preparando un rasengan en su mano el rubio avanzó con una sonrisa traviesa hacía donde Sasuke yacía con un ojo entrecerrado a causa de la sangre y visiblemente frustrado, la verdad era que el clon no era la gran cosa y fuera del rasengan no podía hacer otras cosas que a Naruto le hubieran parecido un juego de niños como el Taju Kage Busnhin, pero la cuestión era que para lograr algo tenía que acabar primero con el tal Heiko.

-¡Uchiha-san!- y entonces lo que jamás hubiera imaginado ocurrió, Hinata Hyuuga quien apenas hace un par de minutos había declarado que no lo veía más que como un enemigo se puso frente a él y sin la menor clase de pudor le abrió la playera dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo para gran incomodidad del vengador y profundo desconcierto del rubio.

-Esto señorita…- una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del de ojos celestes –No creo que este sea el mejor momento para que…-

-¡Byakugan!- y entonces para Sasuke todo fue claro, ella había estado esperando su oportunidad, su oportunidad para darle el golpe de gracia, para acabar con su vida y liberarse y ahora ese momento había llegado, él estaba cansado, casi sin chakra, solo hacía falta un par de golpes Junken y listo, el fin del gran Sasuke Uchiha de manera patética a manos de una tonta kunoichi.

-¿Qué?- el rubio abrió los ojos sin entender cuando la chica cayó como un peso muerto frente al vengador, en el ultimo instante el Uchiha le había propinado un golpe en el cuello desmayándola pero al parecer la chica había cumplido su cometido.

-¿Qué?- sin saber que diablos ocurría Sasuke movió su mano derecha abriendo y cerrando los dedos sintiendo como el chakra fluía por su cuerpo como si tuviera vida propia, como si fuera un caballo galopante y salvaje.

-Junken- los ojos del clon se entrecerraron –Había escuchado que los verdaderos genios de esa familia pueden golpear un punto de chakra y cerrarlo o incrementar su velocidad a voluntad-

-Interesante- el vengador se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo pareciendo vibrar por el chakra que corría vorazmente dentro de él.

-Ahora entiendo porque Kabuto quiere a esa chica- nuevamente el rubio le dirigió una mirada de pena a la jovencita que yacía tirada frente al Uchiha.

-No la tendrá- el de ojos negros lo observó retador.

-Valdría que cumplieras tu palabra- poniendo dos dedos frente a su rostro el rubio pronunció unas palabras y se difuminó en el aire.

-Tsk- Kabuto chasqueó la lengua molesto, solo Heiko era tan estupido como para inmolarse el mismo solo por acabar con un par de criajos, ahogando una maldición el antiguo servidor de Orochimaru desapareció también en el aire esperando de corazón que tanto el vengador como la Hyuuga se salvaran, ambos eran parte de sus planes, a uno quería matarlo con sus propias manos y a la otra, bueno, realmente el clan Hyuuga tenía secretos interesantes.

-Maldición- Sasuke sujetó a Hinata de un brazo echándola de cualquier manera sobre su hombro -¡Suigetsu!-

-¡Ya!- el de ojos violetas corrió lo más rápido que pudo echándose él también a Karin sobre un hombro y ambos echaron a correr olvidándose por completo de Juugo, a los pocos segundos una enorme explosión los alcanzó y ambos se vieron rodando por el suelo con sus preciadas cargas a cuestas.

-Ese idiota- sacudiendo la cabeza el de cabello blanco se llevo una mano a la frente.

-¿Dónde quedo Juugo?-

-No sé- el de la Niebla forzó la mirada entre la cantidad de humo que había quedado alrededor.

-Ya lo veo- Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el suelo resoplando, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, de no ser porque aquella chica que ahora descansaba sobre sus piernas le había abierto un punto de chakra seguramente no habría conseguido escapar de la explosión.

-Juugo- con un ojo medio cerrado por un golpe recibido Suigetsu le sonrió de medio lado al gigantón que se acercaba con la ropa desgarrada y cojeando de un pie.

-¿Todos están bien?- preocupado observó rápidamente a todos los presentes -¿No le hice daño a nadie?-

-Solo a es tal Heiko o como se llame- el de la Niebla echó la cabeza hacía atrás cansado sin dejar de sujetar a Karin por la cintura –Le diste tal pelea que al final decidió matarse para eliminarnos-

-Y casi lo logra- Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo pero ninguno le puso atención.

-¿Por qué nos persiguen ellos?- esta vez el de cabello naranja se dirigió hacía su líder.

-Kabuto es un idiota que esta resentido por la muerte de Orochimaru, el otro debe ser su subordinado- ensombreciendo la mirada Sasuke recordó el rostro del rubio que había dicho ser un clon de Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Ellas están bien?- mecánicamente Juugo se inclinó sobre Hinata y Sasuke movió un poco los dedos para dejar bien visible que era él quien la estaba cargando esta vez y no había porque hacer de buen samaritano quitándosela.

-Karin también esta bien- Suigetsu le levantó a la pelirroja la cara aplastándole las mejillas.

-Que alivio- el de cabello naranja cerró por un momento los ojos para después sonreír.

-Nos estan dando muchos problemas estas dos- con cansancio Sasuke se puso de pie sin soltar su carga y justo cuando Suigetsu hacía lo mismo se escuchó el ruido seco de unos cascos.

-¿Canelo?- el de la Niebla parpadeó sorprendido cuando el enorme caballo color canela avanzó hacía ellos dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se largó tal como había llegado.

-Caballo estupido- no era muy propio del Uchiha maldecir pero en esa ocasión en particular las palabras parecieron surgir solas desde su garganta.

-Se nos fue toda la maldita mañana en pelear- Suigetsu bufó acomodando a Karin sobre su hombro al tiempo que el de cabello naranja se pasaba una mano tras la nuca anonadado viendo como el caballo se retiraba trotando suavemente.

-¿A dónde iremos?- viendo que esta vez no le tocaba cargar con nadie Juugo se echó a la espalda las mochilas de todos.

-No podemos buscar a nadie sin rastreadores- el Uchiha enarcó una ceja cuidando muy bien de no decir que si estaban sin rastreador era porque él había creído tontamente que la chica lo estaba atacando en lugar de ayudarlo, bueno, Ninja de Konoha al fin y al cabo, no había shinobis mas ridículos que esos.

-Iremos a un hostal en lo que despiertan- el de cabello negro acomodó a la chica entre sus brazos echando a andar y sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que cabía aquella mota de cabello negro con destellos azulados en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Pero Sasuke ¿Qué va a decir la gente?- sonriendo de medio lado Suigetsu se dijo que ya había llegado el momento de molestar –Tú llevas a mi esposa y yo llevo a mi amante, eso no esta bien-

-Los aldeanos creen que es mi hermana- la voz le salió definitivamente rasposa, seca e inconforme, tanto que incluso él volvió a sorprenderse.

-Ya, ya y mi cuñado es tan amable que me deja ir cargando a mi amante en lugar de mi esposa-

-Di lo que quieras- empezando a molestarse el Uchiha frunció un poco el ceño.

-Esta bien, soy un hombre enamorado-

-Ah-

-Veo una posada- interviniendo en la conversación Juugo señaló al frente.

-¡Al fin!- Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente y apresuró el paso, momentos después los tres hombres estaban en el interior de un recibidor cada uno con su carga a cuestas.

-Tengo la impresión de haber visto a esa muchacha antes- Sasuke apenas giró la mirada de reojo cuando un hombre de ojos tan rasgados que parecía que los tenía continuamente cerrados inspeccionó de cerca a Hinata poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla –Sí, me parece haberla visto antes en Konoha-

-Esta equivocado- el muchacho habló con su habitual voz fría y el hombre que tan minuciosamente inspeccionaba a la Hyuuga dio un salto atrás.

-Te-tengo un restaurante de ramen en Konoha, podría equivocarme pero me parece haber visto a esta muchacha en…-

-Se equivoca- echándole la capucha sobre la cara Sasuke alzó arrogante la barbilla –Es mi hermana y ambos venimos de la aldea de la lluvia-

-Oh- el hombre pareció dudar un momento, podría jurar que esa era la jovencita que solía seguir a Naruto cuando eran niños pero pensándolo bien ¿Qué podría estar haciendo una chica como esa tan lejos? –Tiene razón, son muy parecidos- le dio finalmente la razón al apuesto muchacho de cabello negro.

-Sus habitaciones-

-¡Gracias!- Suigetsu tomó al vuelo las llaves y corrió escaleras arriba al tiempo que los demás lo seguían.

-Esa chica- el hombre que se había quedado en el recibidor frunció nuevamente el ceño, no, no era posible, debía estarlo confundiendo, porque Uchiha Sasuke no iría por ahí hospedándose en un hostal y por otro lado estaba completamente seguro de que el joven jamás había tenido una hermana, no, ni se trataba del Uchiha ni era la chica en la que estaba pensando, eran simplemente un par de viajeros.

-Unos muy bien parecidos- el viejo se encogió de hombros, debía volver a Konoha con su hija, se empezaba a hacer tarde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que yacía acostada en un futón, alguien le había quitado la maltratada capa de encima y su cabello negro se desperdigaba sobre la almohada, sin venir a cuento se sintió como si hubiese estado enferma recientemente y se incorporó a medias sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Karin-san?- llamó a la pelirroja pero no la vio por ningún lado, aún no era tan tarde, lo sabía porque unos tenues rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Acaso Kabuto había logrado atraparla? Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto a la cara a ese hombre que decía ser el clon de Naruto y luego…

-Hyuuga- no pudo evitar dar un bote y girar la vista con velocidad hacía donde había alcanzado a escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

-Uchiha-san- parpadeando la jovencita lo observó sin comprender -¿Dónde estamos?-

-No muy lejos- la respuesta tomando en cuenta de que todo era relativo no le aclaró muchas dudas a la joven heredera pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Ha-hacer que?- apretando los dedos uno contra el otro agachó la mirada, no sabía de que le estaba hablando el de ojos negros.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-¿Yo-yo lo ayude?- abrió grandes los ojos y entonces el vengador llegó de dos grandes trancos hasta colocarse frente a ella y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su misma altura lo cual solo provocó que ella se echara hacía atrás sonrojándose.

-Esta mañana, has abierto uno de mis puntos de chakra-

-¡Ah!- como un golpe todos los recuerdos se le vinieron encima y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente –Eso…-

-Habías dicho que era tú enemigo-

-Y lo es… Uchiha-san- apretando sus manos la jovencita desvió la mirada.

-¿Entonces por que me ayudaste?- la voz de él era demandante y ella se dijo a si misma que definitivamente no podía entender la atracción que le causaba a Karin, Sakura e incluso Ino aquel hombre.

-Yo…-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- con violencia la sujetó por una muñeca obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos –No creas que soy tonto, no podrás engañarme, me estas usando-

-¿Yo u-usarlo a usted?- sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa y entonces Sasuke se dijo mentalmente que era un tonto, le había dado vueltas a la misma historia toda la tarde ¿Por qué ella lo había ayudado? Todos sus subordinados habían coincidido en que era porque les había cogido cariño, porque eran compañeros pero eso era imposible, Sasuke lo sabía, todos los ninjas eran traicioneros, viles, mentirosos, seguramente aquella chica había ideado un plan, quizás algo que tuviera que ver con Itachi, ella de alguna manera quería usar la situación a su beneficio, sí, eso era lo que había concluido y tal pensamiento lo lleno de rabia ¡A él nadie lo usaba! Pero ahora era claro, ninguna persona podía poner una cara como la que la chica estaba poniendo a no ser que fuera completamente inocente.

-Si no es eso entonces dime ¿Por qué?- siseó entre dientes ejerciendo más presión sobre su piel y ella dio un respingo ahogando un quejido de dolor.

-Yo-yo…- cerrando los ojos desvió la mirada –No sé…-

-¿Qué no sabes?- sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella con fuerza.

-Mi-mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se movió solo- la jovencita apretó los dientes –Yo so-solo- y entonces Sasuke la soltó suavemente, la misma frase, esa era la misma frase que él le había dado a Naruto en respuesta hace tantos años cuando habían peleado contra Haku.

-Ya…- lentamente se echó hacía atrás al tiempo que ella giraba tímidamente hacía él aún con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas y entonces un pensamiento inundó su mente, mejor dicho un recuerdo, un momento que en realidad no era importante pero que por alguna razón se había quedado en su memoria.

Era de cuando estaba en la academia, el viento soplaba tras las ventanas y él estaba fastidiado, las chicas habían vuelto a acosarlo a la hora del descanso y ese rubio de pacotilla no dejaba de verlo de mala manera y entonces y para acabar de empeorar el día su borrador de osito, esa cosa tan ridícula que le había regalado su madre se cayó de su banco y rebotando y rebotando había ido a dar entre las piernas de la única chica que parecía ajena a su presencia, genial.

-Ey tú, pásame mi borrador- le había dado la orden observándola de mala manera y ella se había sonrojado asustada, era extraño, fuera cual fuera la situación ella siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma –Esta entre tus piernas- había añadido el sitio exacto de la localización del afamado osito lo que había provocado que ella pasara saliva, sacara al borrador de donde había caído y se lo entregara agachando la cabeza de tal manera que sus ojos estaban completamente ocultos bajo el flequillo.

-Ya- abriendo la mano había esperado a que el osito cayera sobre su palma luego de lo cual la chica volvió a girarse rápidamente a su lugar suspirando aliviada por estar nuevamente fuera del escrutinio del chico.

-Ya- Sasuke volvió a repetir el monosílabo frunciendo un poco el ceño, todas las chicas habrían podido morir con tal de que él les dirigiera la palabra para recuperar al candido osito y justo le había tocado devolverlo a la única que parecía temerle como al mismísimo demonio.

-Uchiha-san…- Hinata volvió a llamarlo suavemente sin saber muy bien que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer a continuación, el muchacho se había quedado viendo algo en su rostro y luego su mirada se había perdido como si recordara algo.

-Hinata Hyuuga- y entonces la voz de él volvió a salir fría desde su garganta –Eras una compañera de generación-

-Ah…- no entendió porque justo en esos instantes al muchacho se le ocurría recordar aquello –Hai-

-Ya recuerdo quien eres- se levantó lentamente de enfrente de ella –Fuiste débil desde niña-

-Yo…- apretó entonces los puños, bien, sabía cuales eran sus alcances, sabía cuales eran sus limites pero, pero estaba segura de que había logrado cambiar un poco, aunque sea un poco –U-usted es fuerte Uchiha-san- agachando la mirada tomó todo el aire posible y habló intentando no pensar en las consecuencias –Pero usted esta dominado por el odio-

-¿Hablas de mí?- observándola desde su altura superior arqueó una ceja –No tienes idea, no sabes el infierno que he pasado, la vida me ha golpeado de un lado a otro, he escogido la oscuridad por propia voluntad, ese es ahora mi destino-

-U-usted- lentamente ella también se puso de pie, su largo cabello negro cayó a sus espaldas rozándole las caderas y nuevamente Sasuke pudo ver como lucía su perfecto cuerpo ceñido con la blusa negra ninja –U-usted entonces…-

-¿Yo que?- entrecerrando la mirada se dirigió hacía ella quedando a solo un paso de distancia.

-¡Naruto-kun también se ha vuelto fuerte sin necesidad de recurrir a la oscuridad!-

-Naruto, Naruto, siempre es Naruto- sin saber bien porque lo hacía la sujetó del brazo observándola con rabia -¿Es tu dios o acaso no sabes hablar de otra cosa?-

-Usted se refugió en la oscuridad yo lo hice en Naruto-

-Ja- el vengador soltó una risa lacónica –Entonces eres tan patética que te tuviste que refugiar en una persona que ni siquiera te tiene en consideración-

-¿Y que si así fue?- sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza levantó la mirada encarándolo, sus mejillas ardiendo y los ojos levemente humedecidos de rabia y de dolor –Lo siento si no tuve una madre que me guiara o un padre que me quisiera, lo siento si no tuve un hermano que me sonriera, un primo que me apoyara, yo solo me tuve a mí y a mis lagrimas- con un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre del joven respirando entrecortadamente –Ci-cierto que Naruto-kun, él…- una lagrima brotó de su ojo al tiempo que apretaba los puños de sus manos –Él probablemente… ¡Pero no me importa!- poniendo una mano contra su pecho desvió con violencia la mirada cerrando los ojos -¡El es mi inspiración, siempre le estaré agradecida porque fue mi luz, porque él…!-

-¡Basta!- sujetándola por los hombros Sasuke la observó con los negros ojos empezando a encenderse de un color rojizo y ella sintió como si todo el aire que mantenían sus pulmones abandonara su cuerpo.

-U-Uchiha-san…-

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Naruto- sus manos parecieron crisparse sobre los hombros de la chica y ella intentó retroceder sin entender que diablos pasaba.

-Yo…- pero entonces él la soltó y salió con violencia del salón para después pasar a recorrer los pasillos y salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba pensar, calmarse ¿Por qué diablos había perdido los estribos? No era como si ella, ¡No!, por ningún motivo, no había sido esa chica la causante de su extraño estado mental.

-Hinata Hyuuga- saliendo al extenso patio se recargó contra un árbol concentrando electricidad en su mano para dejar escapar la energía que se acumulaba en su cuerpo casi como una fuente autodestructiva.

"_Lo siento si no tuve una madre que me guiara o un padre que me quisiera, lo siento si no tuve un hermano que me sonriera, un primo que me apoyara, yo solo me tuve a mí y a mis lagrimas" _recordó nuevamente las palabras de la chica, su mirada dolida, sus ojos heridos, solo se había tenido a ella y a sus lagrimas, su madre había muerto, era un secreto a voces que para su padre solo era una vergüenza, su primo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas matarla y entonces, ¿No se encontraba ella tan sola como él?, ¿No se encontraba tan sola como Naruto?, no, era diferente, él había conocido el amor, el verdadero amor de una familia y lo había perdido, Naruto no había tenido a nadie, desde un principio había estado solo y ella, ella había tenido lo contrario, en vez de amor había recibido desprecio, en vez de compresión maltratos.

Y entonces los tres habían formado un triangulo extraño, aún no acababa de comprender del todo pero al parecer así era.

Naruto lo perseguía a él, lo buscaba como al hermano perdido, como al amigo que se debe rescatar de brazos de la oscuridad, ella seguía a Naruto, lo hacía porque era su modelo a seguir, la persona en la que había decidido volcar todos sus ideales y metas, el ser que le provocaba la sensación de estar en la misma condición que ella y por lo mismo una especial afinidad y al final había llegado él, Sasuke Uchiha a cerrar el circulo, secuestrándola a ella, acercándola a él era como tener una extensión de los sentimientos de Naruto.

-Mierda- sentándose sobre una piedra se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo, ¿Por qué la oscuridad?, ¿Por qué había elegido la oscuridad? Al principio la pregunta parecía tener una respuesta fácil "Fuerza" poder, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, debía volverse tan fuerte como para ser capaz de vencer a Uchiha Itachi, acabar con el asesino de su familia, con el mentiroso y traidor que se había hecho pasar por un cariñoso hermano.

Pero todo había salido mal, telarañas sobre telarañas y como resultado había quedado un hondo pozo de maldad y crueldad ahora Sasuke Uchiha, él, era solo un recipiente que se llenaba con sentimientos de oscuridad, un ser que se perdía en la noche total.

_¡Naruto-kun también se ha vuelto fuerte sin necesidad de recurrir a la oscuridad! _Y de nuevo las palabras de esa chica rebotando en su cabeza ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto?, no le habían afectado así ni las palabras de Sakura, ni las de Gaara, ni siquiera las del mismo Naruto, entonces ¿Por qué ella?

-Yo…- enterró la cara entre las manos soltando un suspiro, hasta hace poco no se había parado a pensar en lo que hacía "El fin justifica los medios", ¿No era lo mismo que había hecho Itachi al asesinar a toda su familia?, pero no, no había sido lo mismo, porque Itachi en verdad había sufrido, podía recordarlo, las lagrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de su hermano mayor aquella noche maldita, las lagrimas que él se había esforzado en creer que habían sido producto de su alterada mente.

-Sasuke-

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?- la voz le salió definitivamente ronca y letal pero el de cabello blanco pasó de asustarse y se sentó al lado de su líder observando el cielo que empezaba a tomar tintes naranjas.

-¿No son lindas?-

-¿Qué?-

-Las estrellas ¿No son lindas?-

-¿Por qué diablos sales con algo así en un momento como éste?- con ojos cansados levantó la mirada observando fijamente a su subordinado.

-Te parecerá idiota pero a veces me pongo a pensar, a recordar y a preguntarme ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el patio de un hostal- el Uchiha contestó con sarcasmo pero el de la Niebla lo pasó por alto.

-Creo que me gusta- lo soltó de pronto poniendo ambas manos tras su espalda y dejando que el viento le despeinara el blanquecino cabello –No me había dado cuenta pero…-

-¿Quién?- con más violencia de la que esperaba Sasuke se giró hacía él.

-Pues…- en el ultimo momento se arrepintió de la confesión que estaba por hacer y desvió la mirada sintiendo como tontamente las mejillas se le coloreaban –Pues la muñeca ¿Quién si no?-

-No es una muñeca- el Uchiha se puso de pie con agresividad –Es un rehén, métetelo en la jodida cabeza de una vez por todas-

-Sasuke- sorprendido el de la Niebla abrió grandes los ojos.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, partiremos en cuanto…-

-Sasuke, aunque no lo creas nosotros realmente… realmente sentimos que somos compañeros-

-Si confías serás traicionado- cerrando el puño sobre la empuñadura de su espada el muchacho apretó los dientes al tiempo que el aire revolvía sus negros cabellos.

-Entonces yo me arriesgare- poniéndose también de pie el de ojos violetas se sacudió el pantalón –A menos que tengas otro motivo para detenerme-

-Has lo que quieras- y realmente furioso el joven Uchiha caminó a paso recio de vuelta al hostal, estupidos fueran todos los subordinados del mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hola, pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero para los que estén al día con el manga ya han de saber cual fue la causa de mi falta de inspiración. En fin, pasando a otras cosas ¡Fui al Otaku Fest! Fue genial, me la pasaba como boba viendo todos los puestos y me halle a Akatsuki en vilo, ¡Hidan, Deidara, Sasori Kyaaa! Tambien me compre la serie de Darker than Black y me enamore de Hei ¡Ahh Lee!, pero bueno, basta de eso.

De verdad agradezco a:

**Chie Abi**

**x Dela x **

**Mel17**

**Kierinahana**

**Layill**

**Anika-san**

**Secretpoisson**

**Tanuki-sempai**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**Carrieclamp**

**Ridesh**

**Bella Uchija**

**Celina Hyuuga**

**Ayu-chan**

**Daphne gabycoco**

**MAfHeR**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Gaby L **Ne-chan ya tengo tu adquisición del Otaku Fest, adivina que es jajaja

**Hyuuga**

**Aoilove**

**Angela hinata**

**FannyLu**

**MaOkO**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Selyna Kou**

**LittleMonsterStick**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Yukinori-23**

**Vampirville**

**AngiieHyuuga**

**Sakura-VeroPau**

**Marjugagu**

**Cris_hope**

**Sayuri Koitsumi**

**Helena Uchiha**

**Mizz pxndx**

**Lizirien**

**Yta-chan**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Darkprincess Malfoy-uchiha**

**LeenaParis**

**Death and Degrees**

**Betsy**

**Kairi**

**Haro kzoids**

**Sofitcard**

**Pamelix**

**Pinguinita Xio**

**Misao koishikawa**

Y por ahora es todo, de verdad agradezco su apoyo y lamento decir que entrare en periodo de exámenes así que probablemente me vuelva a tardar un poco en actualizar, mil besos, cuídense Ciao


	8. Subordinados

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 8: Subordinados**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Mierda- Karin se frotó los brazos al tiempo que su cara se empezaba a poner morada ¿Por qué demonios hacía tanto frío?

-Sa-Sa-Sa-su-ke- Suigetsu caminando como si se tratara un zombie llamó con verdadero dolor a su líder.

-No nos vamos a detener- el de cabello negro gruñó forzando a su voz a salir sin temblores ¿Por qué demonios había bajado la temperatura a ese grado?, debía abrirse paso entre la nieve que ya casi le alcanzaba las rodillas.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- sujetando a la chica de Konoha por la mano Juugo ayudó a la chica a seguir avanzando.

-¡Ha-Hai Juugo-san!- las pálidas mejillas de la heredera se colorearon al instante.

-Sa-Sa-Sasuke- haciendo esfuerzos por avanzar en medio de aquella avalancha de nieve el de la Niebla castañeó los dientes –A-admite que hace demasiado frío pa-para…-

-Basta- el Uchiha gruñó nuevamente sin girar a verlo ¡Joder!, ¿Por qué le sucedían aquellos inconvenientes justamente a él?

-Sasuke lo siento mucho pero yo también opino que no podemos avanzar en estas condiciones- con su diplomacia habitual el muchacho de cabello naranja habló poniendo a Hinata delante de él para taparle el fuerte viento que se estrellaba contra ellos con su propio cuerpo.

-De cualquier manera no hay lugar cerca para que nos podamos resguardar-

-¡Hay una cueva!- Karin saltó al instante, aunque no se había quejado en ningún instante la verdad es que ya no sentía las piernas -Hay una cueva a unos cien metros de aquí-

-Ya- ahogando su frustración el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a la pelirroja para que los guiara.

-Que bien- Suigetsu sin dejar de abrazarse a si mismo corrió hasta ponerse tras la muchacha que había pasado la primera de la fila, estando ya a un escaso paso paró de golpe al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían suavemente de carmín.

_-¡Muerde ya!-_sin que lo deseara recordó la frase que le había dirigido su compañera el día anterior y luego su suave piel, su dulce aroma…

-¿Suigetsu-san?- preocupada porque el muchacho se había quedado completamente tieso Hinata le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Ah muñeca!- saliendo rápidamente de sus ensoñaciones el muchacho sonrió –Andaba en la luna-

-Avancen- Sasuke que venía cerrando la comitiva les habló seca y duramente ante lo cual la joven de Konoha no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, su conversación del día anterior no había podido ser lo que uno calificaría como muy buena.

-Vamos muñeca- sujetándola de la mano Suigetsu la hizo correr tras Karin y entonces se dijo a si mismo que era un verdadero estupido, ¿Qué estaba pensando al enamorarse de una persona que ya había entregado su corazón a otro hombre?, ¿Acaso era masoquista?

-¡Ah!- el aire le tiró a Hinata la capucha hacía atrás dejando volar su largo cabello negro con destellos azulados -¡Que viento!- pero no se dio cuenta que tras ella Sasuke hacía una mueca cuando los largos cabellos se estrellaban en su rostro picándole de paso un ojo, definitivo, odiaba el invierno.

-¡Ahí esta!- Karin señaló una diminuta cueva pero nadie puso reparos y los cinco componentes de Taka entraron al lugar inclinándose para poder pasar.

-Esto es más incomodo de lo que pensé- echó un ovillo en la parte posterior de la gruta Suigetsu intentó desdoblar su cuello sin buenos resultados, había quedado en tal posición que debía abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-Esto…- Hinata pasó saliva sonrojándose, en el ultimo momento había recibido un empujón de sabrá quien y había terminado completamente pegada al de la Niebla con Karin frente a ella, ambas con una pierna pasando por debajo de las del espadachín y los rostros muy juntos.

-Que tempestad- Juugo que era quien había quedado pegado a la entrada de la cueva aún recibía bastante aire del exterior pero tapaba con su cuerpo la ventisca a sus compañeros.

-Si dentro de dos horas esto no ha parado nos vamos- Sasuke apretó los dientes después de hablar, vaya situación más ridícula en la que estaba, echo un nudo en una diminuta cueva por esos tontos a los que llamaba subordinados.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí- no teniendo ya mayores opciones Suigetsu se dijo que sería buena idea aprovechar la situación que se le presentaba e inclinó la cabeza hacía delante de tal manera que ambas kunoichis tuvieron que echarse lo más que podían hacía atrás para no correr el riesgo de besarlo por equivocación.

-¿Ya que estamos aquí que?- Karin preguntó con agresividad desviando la mirada.

-No sé- el espadachín se encogió de hombros –Podríamos hablar de algo-

-¿Algo como que?- nuevamente la pelirroja gruñó.

-No sé, ¿Por qué no nos hablas de Konoha?- Suigetsu observó a Hinata con amabilidad y ella desvió la mirada en respuesta, bien, le había costado un poco pero había logrado aceptar que le tenía algo de aprecio a esas personas pero eso no significaba que fuera a traicionar a su aldea dando información que sabrá dios para que usaría el vengador.

-Serás idiota Suigetsu- dándose cuenta de la apretada situación en la que dejaba a Hinata Karin hizo un mohín con la boca.

-¡Oh ya!- él también reaccionó en el ultimo momento y sonrió nerviosamente –Bueno, hablanos entonces de…- una mirada divertida apareció en su rostro, entraba en marcha su plan "a joder al líder" –Háblanos de ese tal Naruto-kun-

-Na-Naruto-kun- al instante de mencionar el nombre del rubio sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus dedos se apretaron uno contra el otro.

-Oh ya- Karin al ver su nerviosismo enarcó una ceja –El rubio del que me hablaste el otro día-

-Esto…- la chica jugueteó con sus dedos sin girar a ver a nadie en especial –Naruto-kun es fuerte, decidido, amable y alegre, a-aunque siempre, siempre se esta metiendo en problemas-

-¿Es sexy?- la pelirroja la observó fijamente.

-Ah…- al instante Hinata giró la mirada respirando entrecortadamente –A mi, a mi me parece que si- Sasuke ante tal declaración arqueó una ceja que en la oscuridad nadie pudo distinguir, ¿Naruto atractivo? De verdad que el amor volvía ciega a la gente.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nosotros vimos a ese tal Naruto una vez- Karin se abrazó a si misma las rodillas sonriendo –Era muy atractivo-

-Ya- Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos fingiéndose ofendido –Las mujeres solo ven a un rubio de ojos azules y sienten que ya es lo máximo-

-No solo eso- la pelirroja negó con un dedo –Tenía un cuerpo de…- al instante la chica calló de golpe y giró a ver a su líder casi con temor pero el Uchiha parecía muy lejano a sus frívolas platicas.

-¿Qué zanahoria?- el de la Niebla le susurró por lo bajo -¿Olvidaste que el amor de tu vida estaba escuchando?-

-Yo…- la chica se mordió suavemente los labios pero luego su personalidad volvió con fuerza hacía ella -¡Ja!, por muy guapo que este ese tal Naruto nadie puede ganarle a Sasuke-kun en belleza-

-Ya- el de cabello blanco alzó una ceja y sujetó a Hinata de los hombros pegándola más a él y ganándose un sonrojo inmenso de parte de la heredera y una fea mirada por parte de su líder –Hay personas que valoran más otras cosas-

-Por si no lo recuerdas a Hinata le gusta el "rubio ojos azules"- Karin se acomodó sus gafas arqueando una ceja.

-Uff- Suigetsu soltó un bufido y entonces la joven heredera jugueteó suavemente con sus dedos agachando la mirada.

-La-la verdad… cuando a mí me empezó a gustar Naruto-kun fue en la academia-

-¡Jo!- el de la Niebla arqueó ambas cejas -¿Desde que eran niños?-

-Ha-Hai- apenada ella apretó con mayor fuerza los dedos y entonces Sasuke sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como si hubiera algo que lo incomodara, si se ponía a pensar, bueno, que él recordara Naruto se había pasado toda la vida enamorado de Sakura, así la chica de cabello rosa lo seguía a él y el rubio a ella en un triangulo amoroso donde al Uchiha no le gustaba nadie en realidad.

Pero entonces ¿Había alguien lo suficientemente ciego para estar enamorado de Naruto en aquellos tiempos?, vamos, solo había que recordarlo, Naruto era un gamberro, tonto, grosero, hiperactivo y poco agraciado chiquillo, como nadie se había hecho cargo nunca de él no tenía la menor idea de los modales o el comportamiento, lo unico que buscaba era pelea y sentirse muy guay ¿Por qué alguien habría de fijarse en él en aquellos años?

-Entonces debe ser amor del bueno- la pelirroja que con las rodillas enrolladas observaba fijamente a Hinata desvió un poco la mirada al techo –Ya son bastantes años de que lo quieras ¿Y él que dice acerca de eso?-

-Esto…- completamente sonrojada la joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Te rechazó?- Suigetsu abrió la boca sin acabar de creer que alguien fuera tan idiota como para rechazar los sentimientos de una chica como lo era Hinata pero para Sasuke fue claro, Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura y seguramente esa cuestión no terminaría de la noche a la mañana.

-¡N-no!- sin embargo el grito de Hinata provocó que todos la observaran fijamente.

-¿Entonces?- emocionada con el relato Karin colocó ambas manos sobre las rodillas de Suigetsu y se inclinó hacía delante para oír mejor.

-Bue-bueno yo…- nuevamente la chica bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos –En el ataque de Pein contra Konoha… yo estaba tan asustada… yo no quería perderlo- ¿Perderlo? Por breves segundos Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no echarse hacía delante y preguntarle exactamente a que se refería cuando decía "perderlo", ¿Acaso había estado el rubio en peligro de muerte? Por un instante sus ojos negros parecieron mas tormentosos de lo normal, si Naruto vivía o moría ¿A él que diablos le importaba?, había decidido romper sus lazos con Konoha y todo lo que esta conllevara hace mucho tiempo.

-Naruto-kun estaba en el suelo, Pein sellaba su chakra- la chica habló suavemente abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos parecieron recordar aquel angustiante momento –Creo que no pensé muy bien lo que iba a hacer, simplemente fui…- una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujo en su cara –A-al final no fui de mucha ayuda y lo único que pude hacer fue confesarle mis sentimientos en el peor momento posible-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- sumamente interesada Karin se inclinó hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de su compañera.

-Yo…- desviando la mirada la joven heredera se sonrojó a extremos insospechables –Yo le dije, le dije que lo amaba-

-¿Qué?- Karin abrió la boca sorprendido y sin ser consciente Sasuke echó la cabeza hacía atrás, en su vida había recibido muchos falsos "te amo" y uno que era completamente real el "te amo" de Sakura cuando eran niños y el partía para encontrarse con Orochimaru, en su interior sabía que esa frase dicha por su compañera había sido cien por ciento real y sin embargo en esos justos momentos no podía pensar mas que en el hecho de que Naruto, ese Naruto rubio, tonto y gamberro era definitivamente amado por esa chica que ahora estaba frente a él, sonrojada y nerviosa, esa chica que él había tomado como rehén para cumplir sus planes, la misma chica que últimamente le hacía recordar sus anteriores fantasmas, la que le hacía replantearse su vida y sus planes, la única que había decidido amar al chico diferente, al chico con problemas, al chico que peleaba contra la soledad.

-Ha dejado de nevar- Juugo asomó con cautela la mirada al cielo comprobando que la nieve había dejado de caer.

-Ya podemos salir- Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente.

-Lastima- Karin se encogió de hombros –Tan buena que estaba la platica-

-No te preocupes mi querida zanahoria- poniendo una mano con gravedad en su pecho el de la Niebla cerró los ojos –La próxima vez les contare las emocionantes y húmedas noches de mi vida amorosa-

-¡Su-Suigetsu-san!- Hinata saltó al instante.

-No me interesa oír eso- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Estamos hablando de la realidad no de tus sueños húmedos- Karin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Todos son unos groseros- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada haciéndose el ofendido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hanabi subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevarían al templo, llevaba el pantalón Ninja holgado de las piernas pero pegado en los muslos, en el cinto incontables kunais, cuchillos y demás armas ninjas, el cabello suelto y sobre la blusa Ninja su más reciente adquisición el resplandeciente y verde chaleco que la acreditaba como chunnin ¡Chunnin a los doce años!

Con rapidez buscó entre sus bolsas una moneda, sus dedos rasposos por el entrenamiento sobresalían de las guanteletas hurgando entre sus bolsillos.

-Donde…- susurró por lo bajo pasando las manos primero por los bolsillos de adelante y luego por los de atrás.

-Hanabi-sama ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-

-Sabes Neji-nisan aunque seas un ANBU no sirve de nada que traigas la mascara si me sigues llamando "Hanabi-sama"-

-Supongo…- echándose la mascara sobre la cabeza y dejando al descubierto sus opalinos ojos el muchacho observó a su prima que seguía buscando en todos los bolsillos de su vestimenta -¿Quiere una moneda?-

-¿Traes una?- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-Tome- con delicadeza el joven le extendió la moneda y ella la sujetó al instante analizándola frente a sus ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Supe que su primer misión como chunnin fue un éxito- girando la mirada al cielo el joven habló lentamente.

-Ah, sí- pero ella parecía un poco distraída y no hizo caso al elogio.

-Supe que salvo a uno de sus compañeros-

-Moegi suele ponerse lenta cuando esta nerviosa- pero la jovencita volvió a responder sin poner mucha atención a sus palabras al tiempo que se dirigía al pozo de las ofrendas.

-Me alegro que se encuentre bien Hanabi-sama- notando que en realidad no le estaba poniendo mucha atención el joven ANBU sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que ella se posicionaba frente al pozo cerraba los ojos y pronunciaba unos cuantos murmullos para luego arrojar la moneda que entró por las ranuras y se perdió en las profundidades.

-¿Podría decirme que fue lo que pidió?- el muchacho ladeó amablemente la cabeza y entonces ella pareció por fin prestarle atención y giró a verlo sonriendo.

-Solo pedí que Hinata-nesan regresara-

-Ah…- al instante la boca de Neji se secó y sintió como si le hubieran dado a tragar una masa que no le dejaba pasar ni aire a sus pulmones.

-Lleva mucho tiempo que se fue a esa misión- la jovencita se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño –Ni siquiera la dejaron descansar cuando regresó con su equipo y la volvieron a mandar a una misión en solitario, aunque según creo también mandaron a ese tal Kiba en una misión parecida-

-Sí, también a él…- con tristeza Neji se preguntó donde estarían esos dos en esos justos instantes.

-Mañana cumplo 13 años- bajando la mirada al suelo la chica pateó una piedrita que se hallaba en su camino –Quisiera que ella estuviera aquí mañana-

-Aunque Hinata-sama no este estoy seguro que estará pensando en usted- aunque intentó que no se notara la verdad es que la voz le salió rasposa y dolorosa desde la garganta al genio Hyuuga.

-Hinata-neesan es la única que siempre recuerda mis cumpleaños- acomodándose las guanteletas la chiquilla frunció un poco el ceño –Otou-san también lo recuerda pero para él el mejor regalo que puede darme parece ser encerrarme con esos viejos del consejo para que digan lo buena que soy, Hinata-neesan me prepara pastel de chocolate y dangos- ante el recuerdo de la comida de su hermana la pequeña sonrió ampliamente.

-Dangos…- Neji repitió la ultima palabra sintiendo como si se quedara hueco por dentro, Hanabi no sabía la realidad, ella no sabía que Sasuke Uchiha, ese bastardo había secuestrado a Hinata, en esos momentos ni siquiera sabían si la joven seguía viva, si estaba bien, si pasaba frío ¡Su prima podía estar sufriendo y él estaba ahí jugando a ser un ANBU!

-Neji-nisan- tan metido había estado en sus cavilaciones que sintió un sobresalto cuando Hanabi lo sujetó suavemente por su playera observándolo con sus enormes ojos opalinos –Estas muy raro-

-Lo lamento, la ultima misión…-

-No- la niña frunció un poco el ceño –Estas extraño desde que nos avisaron de que Hinata tenía otra misión en solitario-

-Es por…- sin saber que decir el joven dejo caer los brazos a sus costados.

-No hay que preocuparse- volviendo a sonreír ampliamente la pequeña le guiñó un ojo como lo haría con uno de sus compañeros que se sintiera abatido –Hinata-nesan puede no parecerlo pero en realidad es muy fuerte, después de todo la fortaleza nos viene a los Hyuuga de familia-

-Sí, supongo…- intentando tranquilizarse el muchacho forzó una leve sonrisa.

-De verdad me gustaría que Hinata-nesan estuviera para mi cumpleaños- la jovencita metió ambas manos con rudeza en sus bolsillos y giró a observar el cielo.

-A mí también- sintiendo una profunda desolación por Hanabi, por Hinata y por él mismo el joven genio giró la vista al cielo observando como las nubes se movían casi con pereza por el cielo que parecía presagiar tormenta.

-Vayamos a casa- ladeando la cabeza y dejando que su largo cabello castaño cayera por su hombro la chica sujetó a su primo de la manga de su gi y lo jaló con ella de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga, su hermana estaba bien, podía sentirlo y aunque nadie lo creyera Hanabi lo sabía, que su querida hermana mayor en realidad era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

…………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Sasuke no lo entendía, no sabía como había ocurrido y tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder detenerlo, llevaba mucho tiempo liderando a su pequeño grupo, primero como Hebi y después como Taka y en todo ese tiempo había logrado ver dos constantes en sus integrantes, la primera era que Karin y Suigetsu se la vivían peleando, la segunda era que lo seguían sin rechistar, siempre respetándolo.

Bien, no era como si justo en esos instantes le estuvieran haciendo una ofensa, era simplemente que Uchiha Sasuke no recordaba haber tenido una plática como esa en mucho, mucho pero de verdad mucho tiempo.

-¡Vamos Karin!- el de la Niebla rió con ganas -¿De verdad me vas a decir que nunca jugaste a los listones?-

-No se de que están hablando- acomodándose las gafas la chica fingió fastidio.

-Era muy fácil, se formaba una fila larga de niños y el vendedor te ponía un color, luego llegaba el comprador y decía el color que quería comprar, en lo que pagaba el precio convenido el listón de ese color salía corriendo intentando que no lo atrapara-

-Odiaba ese juego- Juugo puso cara de circunstancias –Siempre me tocaban colores que nadie decía, una vez recuerdo que me pusieron "esmeralda" jamás nadie me compró- el fornido muchacho negó con la cabeza como recordando aquel penoso momento y Sasuke apresuró aún más el paso ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta sus estupidos subordinados que se encontraba molesto? ¡Por dios que hasta Juugo parecía mas comunicativo de lo normal!

-Ya-ya sé- Hinata comentó por lo bajo sonriendo –A mí siempre me ponían "perla" y na-nadie me compraba-

-¡Yo siempre era blanco!- Suigetsu alzó al cielo un puño sin dejar de caminar -¡Siempre me escogían y jamás nadie me atrapaba, era un listón rebelde!-

-Jo- Karin arqueó una ceja pero luego pareció recordar algo y sus ojos brillaron con emoción -¿Recuerdan la cola del diablo?-

-Mis mejores cicatrices son provenientes de ese juego- Suigetsu afirmó con determinación –Una vez salí volando a tal velocidad que estrelle la cabeza contra un árbol y lo rompí-

-Ahora entiendo tu grado de estupidez…-

-¡Karin!-

-¿Re-recuerdan el juego de pato, pato, ganso?- Hinata sonrió rememorando sus tardes de infantiles juegos al lado de su primo hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Por supuesto!- Karin soltó una carcajada –La ultima vez que lo jugué estuve a punto de caerme-

-¡Y los calabaceados!- el de la Niebla dio un pequeño salto –Definitivamente los juegos de los civiles son lo mejor-

-Recuerdo que antes de que Orochimaru me reclutara para trabajar en su guarida asistí a una boda civil donde jugaron algo que se llamaba la víbora de la mar- Karin puso un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-¿La vibora de la mar?- Suigetsu parpadeó sin comprender.

-Se trata de que todas las personas van pasando en una fila por debajo de un arco formado por los brazos de otras dos personas, cada vez se va más rápido hasta que alguien de los de la fila es atrapado y entonces se va con melón o con sandia-

-¿Ah?- tanto Suigetsu como Hinata ladearon la cabeza sin entender al tiempo que tras ellos pasaba un viento helado.

-¡Olvídenlo!- la pelirroja se acomodó las gafas molesta –Cuando ambos se casen los obligare a jugarlo-

-¿Qué nos casemos?- Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado -¿Oíste muñeca?, tú y yo nos vamos a casar-

-Esto, no…- Hinata negó nerviosamente con las manos.

-Basta ustedes- Sasuke gruñó con una enorme cantidad de acidez en sus palabras, por lo general dejaba que sus subordinados parlotearan a su alrededor como moscas sin inmutarse pero en esta ocasión realmente el dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-U-Uchiha-san…- con el ceño fruncido giró a donde la joven Hyuuga lo veía con sorpresa, luego notó como Suigetsu abría grandes los ojos, Karin decía algo que sonaba como "Dios Santo" y Juugo se ponía lentamente tras él abriendo sus brazos para atraparlo en el aire.

-Arde en fiebre…- y eso fue lo ultimo que sus oídos alcanzaron a captar antes de caer hacía atrás y perder el sentido.

……………

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-N-no se porque, pe-pero me había hecho la idea de que los grandes shinobis no podían enfermarse…- Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, habían terminado en una posada y Sasuke dormitaba en un futón respirando entrecortadamente y con un paño de agua fría en la frente.

-Los shinobis siguen siendo humanos después de todo- Suigetsu se encogió de hombros al tiempo que pegaba una mano contra el frío vidrio de la ventana.

-Debimos suponerlo, era el único que no iba bien abrigado- Karin frunció el ceño molesta consigo misma por no haber notado el estado del Uchiha antes.

-¡Lo-lo siento!- Hinata se disculpó rápidamente apretando las manos una contra la otra, después de todo ella era la causante de que Sasuke no llevara su capa consigo.

-Olvídalo muñeca- el de la Niebla agitó una mano en el aire restándole importancia al asunto –Ya lo que paso pasó-

-Habrá que comprarle algo para que se ponga- Juugo se puso lentamente de pie –Iré por el pueblo a ver si le encuentro una buena capa-

-¡Lo-lo acompaño Juugo-san!- Hinata se puso rápidamente de pie corriendo hacía el muchacho pero ya estando frente a él el joven se contentó con sonreírle al tiempo que le ponía suavemente una mano sobre la cabeza acariciándole los cabellos.

-Sería mejor para Sasuke que te quedaras aquí- el fornido joven la observó con amabilidad y ella le devolvió una mirada confusa sin comprender que era lo que quería decir.

-Sabía que no eran figuraciones mías- Suigetsu susurró por lo bajo provocando que Karin girara a verlo con extrañeza pero apenas iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso cuando la dulce voz de Hinata se dejo oír de nuevo.

-Pe-pero Juugo-san, por mi culpa Uchiha-san…-

-Hazme caso- el joven se echó el gorro de la capucha sobre el anaranjado cabello cubriéndolo por completo y salió del cuarto cerrando tras él e impidiéndole a la chica cualquier oportunidad para seguirlo.

-Juugo-san…- con pesadez la jovencita extendió una mano hacía donde la puerta se había cerrado como queriendo detener al muchacho.

-Juugo tiene razón, solo conseguirías enfermarte- Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que volvía a girar la mirada por la ventana.

-Odio el invierno- Karin se pasó las manos tras la nuca suspirando –Te entume por completo, no te deja hacer nada y solo se esta pensando en comer-

-Hablando de comida…- el estomago de Suigetsu soltó un hondo y potente gruñido provocando que el muchacho enrojeciera por completo.

-¡Esto!- Hinata juntó ambas manos en una palmada al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían graciosamente –Yo iré a buscar algo de comer, quizás encuentre también algo que le haga bien a Uchiha-san-

-¡Espera…!- el de la Niebla adelantó la mano hacía ella pero ya la chica había salido del salón –Joder, todo el mundo se larga-

-¿No deberíamos seguirla?- Karin enarcó una ceja –Sasuke-kun se molestara mucho con nosotros si se escapa-

-¿Solo Sasuke?- soltando un suspiro el de la Niebla se sentó en el suelo frente a la ventana y sin saber muy bien que hacer ella hizo lo mismo sentándose no muy lejos de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿Solo Sasuke resentiría el hecho de que ella escapara?-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es una rehén y que…?- la chica empezó a alzar la voz pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó como él bajaba la cabeza sonriendo de una manera que no solía hacer para con ella.

-Karin, me gustaría no conocerte tan bien como te conozco pero lo cierto es que no puedes engañarme, no a mí-

-¿A que te refieres?- intentó hacerse la desentendida.

-Ella te agrada, te agrada mucho-

-¿Hina-tonta?- la chica arqueó una ceja -¿Cómo podría ser?, es torpe, tartamudea a cada instante, no puede soportar una mirada fuerte de nadie, es débil y…-

-Y te salvo la vida- sin girar a verla Suigetsu dejo que las palabras surgieran desde su garganta –Si no te hubiera ayudado Kabuto te hubiera matado-

-Ella…- la pelirroja titubeó.

-Ella pudo no hacerlo, de hecho esa era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para escapar, pero no lo hizo-

-¡Eso es porque es tonta!- sonrojándose abruptamente la pelirroja giró la mirada cruzándose de brazos –Cualquier otra persona…-

-Pero ella no es cualquier otra persona- el de la Niebla la interrumpió suavemente –Creo que por eso, sí, debe ser por eso que nos sentimos tan atraídos por ella-

-Tú…- abrazándose las rodillas la joven encogió la barbilla -¿Ella te gusta?-

-Sí- no hubo dudas en su voz –Ella es como algo pequeño, suave y frágil que me gustaría proteger, creo que Juugo piensa lo mismo-

-Yo no comparto ese sentimiento- Karin arqueó una ceja.

-Es diferente, para ti ella es una amiga-

-¿Amiga?- sin saber si podía aplicar esa palabra en la que ella calificaba como "chica tonta" Karin se mordió ligeramente un labio.

-Le has dado tantas vueltas al asunto que incluso tú te has confundido- el de la Niebla giró a ver a su compañera sonriéndole de medio lado, casi como si se burlara de ella.

-No lo sé- hundiendo la barbilla entre las rodillas dejo que sus mejillas se colorearan pálidamente –Me purga su falta de valor, me molesta su tartamudeo, me sorprende que se sonroje por todo, pero…- cerrando los ojos la chica dejo escapar un suspiro –Pero me siento bien cuando estoy al lado de ella-

-Algo así- sin mirar en realidad a ninguna parte el de la Niebla dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro -¿Sabes una cosa?, aunque me molestes tanto y me choque que seas una ofrecida con Sasuke, la verdad es que también me siento bien cuando estoy contigo-

-Ah…- girando la mirada hacía otro lado la chica se acomodó las gafas –Entonces supongo que debo admitir que aunque eres un idiota también me siento bien cuando estoy contigo-

-Vaya- el muchacho enarcó ambas cejas –Viniendo de ti tomare eso como un cumplido-

-Lo que tu dijiste tampoco fue de lo más bonito- la jovencita lo observó de reojo.

-Nos conocimos como subordinados de Sasuke, él fue quien nos eligió y nos reunió en su extraño grupo- Suigetsu frunció el ceño –Éramos compañeros pero… ¿Podemos decir ahora que somos amigos?-

-No creo que Sasuke-kun nos considere sus amigos- a pesar de todo Karin forzó una triste sonrisa.

-No, para él no somos más que sus herramientas, todos lo sabíamos desde el principio- los ojos del muchacho parecieron oscurecerse un poco –Pero yo hablaba de nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?- ella giró a verlo sin comprender.

-¿Tú y yo?- se señaló a si mismo y luego a ella -¿Somos amigos?-

-Ya…- ella por su parte cerró los ojos –No nos habíamos planteado algo como eso antes de que "ella" llegara-

-Sí- el sonrió con humor –No sé porque ella te hace pensar en cosas que anteriormente no hubieran tenido importancia-

-Ni siquiera creo que ella misma se de cuenta- sonriendo de medio lado Karin arqueó una ceja –Es tan tonta y despistada-

-Probablemente sea parte de su encanto- Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás- la joven pelirroja apoyó entonces ambas manos en el suelo, una mirada un tanto perdida apareció en sus ojos.

-Creo… podría ser que ella le hiciera bien a Sasuke…- Suigetsu intentó utilizar las palabras mas adecuadas para el momento.

-¿Qué?- pero de igual forma Karin giró a verlo con sorpresa.

-Podría ser que, sin darse cuenta ella también pueda influir sobre él, que lo haga cambiar aunque sea un poco-

-Estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun- Karin habló con amargura –Lo he intentado miles de veces y…-

-Pero ella es diferente- no se dio cuenta cuando, ni en que momento ni en que instante Suigetsu avanzó hacía ella y la sujetó por los hombros –Sí, soy un idiota, al final he terminado tomándole cariño a ese engreído, Karin, poco a poco se va sumiendo en un pozo de oscuridad, lo estamos perdiendo más que antes-

-Yo… yo ya lo note- la pelirroja giró la mirada para no toparse con la intensidad de los ojos violetas de Suigetsu –Su chakra no es el mismo de antes, antes brillaba, era intenso y calido, era sensual, pero después de lo que ocurrió con Itachi, él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo-

-Tú lo sabes Karin- sujetándola con más fuerza el joven buscó la mirada de ella -¿Cómo es su chakra cuando esta con Hinata?-

-Suigetsu…-

-¿Es el mismo?, ¿Es diferente?, ¿Oscuro?-

-No me puedes pedir que renuncie a él- la chica apretó sus labios enfrentando la mirada de su compañero –Aunque el chakra de Sasuke-kun se volviera rosa al lado de ella yo no cedería en intentar ganarme su corazón-

-Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas- la voz de él surgió lenta y ronca desde su garganta pero ella no supo distinguir el grado de dolor en sus palabras –Solo te pido que pienses en lo mejor para Sasuke-

-Pero…- la pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo más pero justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió suavemente.

-He comprado unos dangos, también traje té para…- Hinata con una bandeja de comida en las manos se quedo por un momento como de piedra, frente a ella y arrodillados uno frente al otro Suigetsu y Karin se encontraban muy cerca, él con las manos sobre los hombros de ella, ella sonrojada y…

-¡Lo-lo siento!- completamente ruborizada la muchacha desvió la mirada atropellándose con las palabras –No sabía que estaban, que, que Suigetsu-san y Karin-san, yo, yo solo, la comida, esto…-

-¡No es lo que crees tonta!- completamente furiosa Karin se dirigió peligrosa hacía ella con una peligrosa aura roja saliendo de su cuerpo al tiempo que Suigetsu la tomaba por la cintura murmurando unos ahogados "escapa muñeca" dirigidos a una sorprendida Hinata.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke en realidad no era un hombre que soñara muy seguido, o mejor dicho, solía olvidar lo que había soñado justo cuando despegaba la cabeza de la almohada, eso porque sus pensamientos por la noche casi siempre tenían que ver con cuerpos inertes en el suelo, un mundo lleno de sangre y un Uchiha Itachi que lo observaba con sus ojos rojo carmesí destellando en la oscuridad y en medio de todo eso una simple frase "Ódiame, vive y ódiame".

Por eso ese día intentó despertar con más fuerza de la normal, no porque hubiera vuelto a tener una pesadilla sino porque su sueño era confuso, primero podía ver a Naruto, el pequeño rubio le sacaba la lengua, luego decía algo sobre ir al lago, ahí encontraban a Nara Shikamaru y a Kiba Inuzuka, también Sakura e Ino estaban cerca peleándose entre sí para ser capaces de lograr llamar su atención, al fondo el sol brillaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun vamos a jugar!- y entonces al girar la mirada encontraba a Karin, pero Karin no era una niña como los demás, tenía la misma edad que tenía en el presente.

-Sasuke no quiere jugar contigo pelo de zanahoria- Suigetsu la amonestaba, pero Suigetsu también era mayor, Sasuke apenas y alcanzaba a rozarle la cintura.

-Basta ustedes- con su semblante pacifico de siempre Juugo intentaba meter paz en medio de la riña que se le venía encima.

-Ka-Karin-san, Suigetsu-san…- y entonces había aparecido ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas como le era tan común, el cabello trenzado y echado sobre un hombro y un veraniego vestido de verano.

-¡Muñeca!- Suigetsu entonces se le había echado encima abrazándola y ella había correspondido el abrazo sonrojándose fuertemente, en ese momento a Sasuke le hubiera podido gustar hacer algo, decir algo, cualquier cosa que permitiera que él se separara de ella pero por alguna razón seguía conservando la apariencia de un niño, estiró una mano hacía Hinata pero era tan pequeño que solo alcanzaba a tironearle débilmente la falda de su vestido.

-¡Hina-chan!- y entonces y para gran horror de Sasuke Naruto se había dirigido hacía ella cargándola por la cintura, dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- ¿Cuándo Naruto había crecido tanto?, ¿Por qué se veía tan imponente y feliz llevándola en brazos?

-Hina-chan- y entonces él la había besado, los labios del rubio se unieron a los de ella y ella lo había sujetado fuerte por la nuca para no dejarlo ir, para tenerlo siempre a su lado.

-No- y él, el pequeño Sasuke se descubrió a si mismo frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose completamente ofendido –No- la ira subiendo por su pequeño cuerpo –No-

-U-Uchiha-san…- y entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y se dijo con extrañeza que no sabía donde estaba.

-¿Uchiha-san?- levantó un poco la cabeza y observó que la chica Hyuuga lo veía completamente sonrojada, con ambas manos unidas a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Dónde estoy?- al levantarse una compresa de agua fría cayó de su frente.

-E-esto… no lo sé exactamente- la chica bajó la mirada jugueteando con sus dedos –Le-le dio fiebre así que… Su-Suigetsu-san decidió…-

-¿Podrías dejar de tartamudear?- sin girar a verla le habló con su clásica voz fría.

-¡Yo lo siento!- ella apretó los dientes sintiéndose avergonzada, su padre siempre le solía decir lo mismo, estar al lado de Sasuke le producía el idéntico y pavoroso sentimiento que le asaltaba estando frente a su padre.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- sintiéndose enfadado por lo que recién había soñado y la presencia de la muchacha a su lado termino de medio incorporarse en el futón.

-Su-Suigetsu-san y Karin-san se han ido a tomar un baño, Juu-Juugo-san fue a comprarle una capa nueva, yo-yo lamento mucho que usted…-

-Olvídalo- él la cortó en seco, le molestaba en demasía que las personas se disculparan por algo que estaba fuera de discusión.

-E-entonces yo…- la chica se paró rápidamente, sus negros cabellos resbalaron por sus hombros y el flequillo le cubrió los ojos dejando solo a la vista sus carnosos labios y sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Mis subordinados son idiotas por dejarme a solas contigo- el gruñó observándola fijamente –Pero déjame decirte que si hubieras intentado asesinarme yo te hubiera matado primero-

-E-eso ya lo sé…- apretando los puños el cuerpo de la chica pareció temblar algo que a él le provocó levantar una ceja, definitivamente no entendía sus extrañas reacciones, no comprendía lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Por qué no escapaste?- observándola fijamente sus ojos negros parecieron hundirse hasta el fondo de su alma –Era tu oportunidad perfecta-

-He decidido no escapar- la joven apretó aún más fuerte los puños.

-¿Y eso?- parándose con lentitud Sasuke se colocó justo delante de ella, era más alto por al menos una cabeza y desde su altura imponente podía ver como ella hacía esfuerzos por no flaquear.

-Yo-yo le causaría problemas a todos si hago algo como eso, a-ademas, por una vez, por una vez en la vida, me gustaría, solo quisiera… yo no quiero ser un estorbo…-

-No entiendo como diablos planeas cumplir algo así manteniéndote como mi rehén- con su frialdad de siempre el muchacho enarcó una ceja pero fue hasta ese momento consciente de lo mal que se encontraba, las mejillas se le habían encendido pálidamente por la enfermedad y sentía su cuerpo un tanto pesado además de la respiración algo entrecortada.

-Yo, voy a… voy a encontrar a Uchiha Itachi- finalmente Hianta levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de él.

-¡Y a ti que te importa mi hermano!, ¡Todos en Konoha lo decían!, ¡Lo conocían como el demonio, el hombre que había acabado con su clan sin tentarse el corazón!, ¡Le odiaban y le tenían miedo, siendo que ellos mismos fueron quienes lo condenaron a ese dolor!, ¡Ellos lo obligaron a hacerlo, acabaron con mi vida y con la de él!- completamente rabioso Sasuke avanzó hacía ella, si pudiera, si en ese momento pudiera hacerlo le hubiera gustado apretarla, estrujarla y agitarla hasta hacer que ella gimiera de dolor, hasta que se arrepintiera y llorara la suerte de Itachi.

-Uchiha-san…- con los ojos completamente abiertos Hinata caminó sin ser consciente hacía atrás, sus pies pronto estamparon contra la pared y entonces él golpeó los puños a los lados de su cabeza, con la respiración descompuesta, con los ojos negros inyectados de rabia e ira, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el odio y la enfermedad que se arremolinaban dentro de él y fue justo en ese instante que Hinata sintió del todo lo fuerte, lo poderoso, lo increíblemente alto que se encontraba él con respecto a ella, si Sasuke Uchiha lo quisiera, si ese fuera su deseo él podría matarla en cualquier instante, en cualquier momento, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¡Para que quieres encontrar a Itachi!- con rabia sujetó la punta de su cabello estrujándola entre sus manos, sin hacerle daño, solo reteniéndola contra la pared -¡Deseas entregarlo nuevamente a Konoha!, ¿Es eso?, ¿Crees que serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitármelo y entregarlo a sus verdugos?, ¿Crees que así dejaras de ser un estorbo?, ¡Ja!- se burló en su cara –No eres nada, eres menos que nada, eres débil, la persona más débil que he visto en mi vida, entiendo porque tu padre te despreciaba y también porque tu primo intentaba matarte, la verdad es que eres insignificante, tanto que…- calló de golpe, no porque la ira se le hubiera acabado, no porque de pronto el rencor se le hubiera esfumado, no, calló porque las lagrimas de ella surgían desde sus ojos como inagotables ríos y entonces sus piernas flaquearon, su respiración volvió a acelerarse y la vista se le volvió borrosa.

-Uchiha-san…- y entonces se desplomó sobre ella pero ella era tan torpe y débil que ni siquiera pudo contenerlo entre sus brazos y como resultado se fue al suelo con él encima, como estaban cerca de la pared la jovencita cayó de sentón y él quedo con la barbilla recargada en su hombro, frustrado, herido en su orgullo propio y demasiado fatigado como para intentar moverse, para colmo ella seguía llorando, con los brazos inertes a los lados, con su pecho estremeciéndose al ritmo de sus sollozos y él sobre ella, sintiendo cada una de sus convulsiones, cada hipido, cada lagrima.

-Maldita sea- gruñó con rabia –Deja de llorar-

-Yo-yo… en realidad yo, por alguna razón, yo siempre pensé que Itachi-san era i-inocente-

-No mientas- apretando los dientes él sintió su ira renacer.

-Eso-eso es porque, porque el día que la matanza Uchiha tuvo lugar, yo, yo…- la jovencita cerró los ojos, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos perla deslizándose por sus mejillas –Ese día yo no quería estar en casa-

-¿Y eso que?- los ojos de Sasuke se perdieron en algún punto de la pared frente a él, ella había dejado de sollozar así que su cuerpo no se sacudía pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo imparables por sus ojos mojándole a él la playera.

-Ese día yo… yo no tenía muchos amigos- la voz de Hinata se fue volviendo mas suave, mas lejana –Nunca los he tenido, así que… yo decidí ir al río, ahí, ahí solía ir un ANBU, el ANBU siempre estaba triste, porque-porque aunque tenía puesta su mascara él siempre tenía la cabeza gacha, ese día el ANBU se había recargado en un árbol y su cabello, su largo cabello estaba sobre uno de sus hombros, ese día el ANBU estaba llorando- la jovencita guardó silencio, su respiración comenzó a relajarse hasta volverse pausada nuevamente, sus ojos opalinos parecieron mirar a la nada.

-¿Por qué lloraba el ANBU?- Las manos de Sasuke temblaron.

-El ANBU nunca me hablaba pero dejaba que llorara en sus piernas, así que… así que ese día- volviendo a llorar con fuerza Hinata agachó la cabeza poniendo la frente en el hombro de Sasuke sin notarlo –Así que ese día yo lo abrace a él, pero me quede dormida abrazándolo y cuando desperté se había ido, él nunca volvió, después- después de la matanza Uchiha, él nunca…- cansada de llorar la jovencita abrió la boca jadeando, sus ojos le dolían.

-Ya- Sasuke pasó saliva con amargura.

-Yo… yo había olvidado, hubo un momento en que me olvide de ese ANBU, pe-pero, aunque no estoy completamente segura de eso, yo, en alguna parte de mi corazón creo que ese ANBU era Itachi-san-

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando encuentres a Itachi?- aún con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared Sasuke habló esta vez sin rabia en sus palabras.

-Yo le voy a dar las gracias y después volveré a Konoha- esta vez ella tampoco tartamudeó.

-Entiendo- intentó moverse, retirarse de encima de ella, sabía que las fuerzas habían vuelto a él y podría hacerlo con facilidad pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no quiso obedecerle, así que se quedo así, con la barbilla colocada en su hombro y su camisa mojada por sus lagrimas.

-Uchiha-san ¿Qué va a hacer cuando encuentre a Itachi-san?- con timidez ella decidió hablarle.

-No sé- sin embargo él fue muy sincero en su respuesta.

-E-espero que todo le salga bien Uchiha-san-

-Cuando una persona te ha gritado como lo he hecho yo, entonces uno no debería decir "espero que te vaya bien"- el Uchiha habló con molestia, aquella actitud le hacía recordar un poco al idiota de Naruto.

-U-Uchiha-san, él esta enfermo, puede que… puede que Uchiha-san solo quería desquitarse con alguien de alguna manera y de cualquier forma…- la jovencita bajó la mirada al tiempo que una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –De cualquier forma Uchiha-san tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo-

-No- para sorpresa incluso de si mismo el joven negó con rapidez –Un padre jamás debería despreciar a su hijo-

-Mi-mi padre tiene razón- dejando caer los brazos flácidos a los lados dejo que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus labios –No- no le he dado más que molestias, no he hecho nada provechoso para el clan, no he cumplido sus expectativas, a-además…- girando la mirada la jovencita tomó aire para no volver a llorar –Además mi presencia le desagrada-

-Le desagrada…- él repitió la ultima frase, había algo extraño en esas palabras.

-El, él jamás me quiere tener cerca, si-siempre me aleja de su vista, soy demasiado repugnante para él, yo…- de pronto Hinata sintió unas manos en sus hombros y se dio cuenta con asombro que eran las manos de Sasuke que se apoyaba en ella para retirársele de encima, había estado hablando con Sasuke Uchiha, lo había tenido pegado a su cuerpo y hasta esos momentos era plenamente consciente de su situación, si bien decían que para tonto no se estudiaba.

-¿U-Uchiha-san?- abriendo grandes los ojos vio estremecida como él la inspeccionaba fijamente sin soltar el agarre que mantenía en sus hombros.

-Si tu padre no te quiere cerca no es porque le causes repugnancia- el joven soltó las palabras fríamente al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos, no, a ningún hombre en el planeta podría causarle repugnancia ese rostro, ese cuerpo, ese hermoso cabello, no, todo lo contrario, quizás ese era el problema de Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Pe-Pero…- soltándola con pesadez Sasuke probó pararse.

-Tú siempre terminas exaltándome- observándola desde su ahora imponente altura el muchacho frunció el ceño –Eso me molesta-

-¡Lo-lo siento!- ella juntó sus manos pasando saliva.

-Y me has mojado la playera con tus lágrimas-

-¡Pe-perdón!- torpemente ella se puso de pie.

-Eres molesta y débil- se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado.

-Lo-lo lamento Uchiha-san- apretando sus manos una contra la otra la jovencita bajó la mirada con tristeza al suelo pero entonces él colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole suavemente el cabello, tal como lo haría Juugo.

-¿Uchiha-san?- levantó la cabeza pero no había una sonrisa en el rostro de él, no había ninguna expresión de hecho, solo su mano, solo su mano acariciando suavemente su cabeza y entonces Hinata se dijo, sí, que Uchiha Sasuke era como su hermano Itachi, porque a pesar de que ella nunca había podido ver el rostro de ese ANBU lo cierto es que sentir su calido contacto aunque no hubiera palabras ni sonrisas de por medio la consolaba.

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke abrió los ojos y con los brazos completamente extendidos a sus lados tuvo un pensamiento extraño que no habría tenido en otra ocasión, tuvo el pensamiento de que era aburrido dormir solo en su habitación.

-¡Su-Suigetsu-san que esta haciendo!-

-¡Tú, pez hentai!- podía escuchar del otro lado de su pared los agudos chillidos de Karin y los gritos avergonzados de Hinata.

-¡Esta noche será su noche!-

-Ni en broma- con solo seguir el rumbo de la conversación uno podría imaginarse lo que esos tres estaban haciendo.

-Mpfg- sin ser consciente terminó soltando un gruñido y cerrando los ojos, sería estupido decir que quería estar con ellos, él no era un niño para alegrarse con juegos y bromas como esas, no era un idiota para ponerse a decir tonterías y a jugar entre las sabanas con las chicas.

-Su-Suigetsu-san, por fa-favor sa-salga de ahí-

-¡Deja a Hinata pervertido!- y los gritos seguían ¿Qué hora era? Probablemente toda la gente decente se encontraba durmiendo a esas alturas, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Suigetsu? Donde se le ocurriera montar un teatrito se las iba a ver con él, se suponía que estaban pasando desapercibidos para las aldeas Ninja y al de la Niebla se le ocurría montar escenas nocturnas.

-Esos tres se llevan muy bien- en la oscuridad pudo escuchar con perfecta claridad la voz serena de Juugo.

-Estoy esperando que se callen de una buena vez- él contestó con su rudeza característica.

-Sin embargo- el joven de cabello naranja se levantó y se colocó a escasos pasos de su líder en una clara demostración de que estaba por la labor de charlar un rato –Desde que Hinata se ha unido a nosotros ellos parecen llevarse mejor-

-Eso es porque Suigetsu esta muy entusiasmado con ella, será idiota- Sasuke no cambió un ápice el rostro al decir tales palabras.

-A mi también me agrada- sentándose recargando la espalda en la pared el joven se dedicó a ver el cielo oscuro que se recortaba por la ventana.

-Se lo he dicho a Suigetsu antes y te lo digo a ti ahora, solo la estoy usando, cuando me sea innecesaria yo…-

-Sasuke- con calma el joven interrumpió a su líder poniendo ambas manos sobre sus propias rodillas –Es probable que eso ocurra, es muy probable que después de encontrar a Itachi-san Hinata encuentre su propio camino y vuelva con los suyos, pero la paz que ella me ha dado no la volveré a perder-

-¿Paz?- enarcando una ceja el joven giró a ver al de cabellos naranjas.

-Ella tiene algo especial, no sabría definirlo y no logró comprenderlo por completo pero cuando estoy a su lado suelo sentirme mejor-

-Ella en realidad no hace nada especial- cerrando los ojos Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro.

-No es su fuerza física, es algo que tiene dentro de ella, una fuerza que nunca antes me había dado el tiempo de analizar-

-La fuerza solo se puede medir en rangos de poder- el joven Uchiha abrió de golpe los ojos, le molestaba ver que los comentarios que le hacía su subordinado encajaban a la perfección con los suyos ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?, cada vez pensaba con mas y mas fuerza que el peor error que había cometido después de intentar matar a Itachi era el de dejarse convencer por Suigetsu para secuestrar a esa chica, esa odiosa chica de Konoha.

-Antes, cuando acudí a Orochimaru para resolver el problema que tenía con el sello maldito yo sabía que Orochimaru me usaba pero no me importo con tal de que reprimiera el otro yo que llevo dentro, cuando me convierto en ese ser todo lo que soy, todo lo que creo ser pierde el sentido y entonces solo existe el deseo de matar, el deseo de aniquilar, tú pudiste frenar ese deseo Sasuke, hiciste que mis ganas de sangre pararan de golpe gracias a tu Sharingan, tu fuiste la funda que necesitaba, quien encerraba mis salvajes instintos, pero ella…- los ojos del muchacho brillaron en la oscuridad –Gracias a ella pude detenerme por mí mismo, pude parar sin ayuda de nadie más, solo por sus lagrimas, solo por su roce, solo por sus palabras dulces ¡Ella logró que yo me contuviera por mi cuenta!-

-Ella solo pensaba en no morir- Sasuke gruñó empezando a enfadarse –Todas esas cosas lindas que te dijo estaban completamente planeadas, es una kunoichi, por más que intente poner esa cara de niña buena lo cierto es que todos los ninjas son traicioneros, viles y más las mujeres, usaran la cara que quieran y deseen usar para cumplir sus objetivos, no deberías fiarte de ella-

-Aunque fuera un engaño, aunque ella estuviera fingiendo lo cierto es que logro que yo me detuviera, le estoy agradecido-

-Si confías serás engañado- los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron, no, él no se iba a dejar engatusar por esa kunoichi, él no iba a verla de reojo cuando cruzara frente a él, no iba perderse en lo rojizo de sus mejillas ni en los destellos de su cabello, él no se iba a dejar engañar de ninguna manera, tenía sus metas bien claras, encontrar a Uchiha Itachi, encontrarlo y sujetar al pasado por el cuello y al futuro por los pies.

-Niñas tontas- tanto Juugo como Sasuke escucharon bastante jaleo en el cuarto contiguo y finalmente luego de unos instantes un Suigetsu sin camisa hizo aparición en el cuarto con el ceño algo fruncido pero su semblante paso a convertirse inmediatamente en una sonrisa cuando observó a su líder despierto.

-¡Hey Sasuke!, ¿Quién iba a decir que te iba a tumbar un simple resfriado?-

-Soy un humano después de todo- el Uchiha habló con diplomacia.

-Sí bueno, supongo que yo al igual que la muñeca me había hecho la extraña idea de que los ninjas muy fuertes no…- pero el de la Niebla no pudo acabar su oración porque en ese instante se escucharon fuertes relinchidos en su ventana.

-¿Eh?-

-Es ese caballo de mierda- molesto por una situación que ni siquiera él acababa de comprender Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó a largos trancos hacía la ventana asomándose al balcón seguido de cerca por Suigetsu y Juugo.

-E-es Canelo…- con sorpresa giró la mirada hacía la izquierda y se encontró con que Karin y Hinata también habían salido al balcón de su respectiva habitación, la pelirroja llevaba unos pantalones de franela y un suéter negro y la de Konoha llevaba una yukata que se veía a ojos vistas le quedaba más grande de lo que debía y sin embargo la escena fue por alguna razón tierna, con su cabello ondeando al viento, los ojos iluminados por la visión del animal y las mangas que le arrastraban no dejando ver sus manos.

-Ese caballo me resulta extraño- acomodándose las gafas Karin fijó la mirada en el alazán que brincaba haciendo cabriolas bajo sus ventanas.

-¡Oh!- Suigetsu abrió con sorpresa los ojos cuando el animal dio media vuelta girando la cabeza hacía ellos como si se despidiera para después echar a correr –Ya se va-

-El hecho de que un caballo nos persiga de esa manera…- Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño empezando a sacar deducciones pero entonces Suigetsu se volvió agresivo hacía atrás y señaló con un dedo a Juugo.

-¡Todo es culpa de Juugo y su animalfilia!-

-No estoy muy seguro de que exista esa palabra- el de cabello naranja puso un dedo bajo su barbilla como meditando y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos exasperado, era cierto, el hecho de que los animales los siguieran no debía asombrarle, después de todo siempre estaban en torno a Juugo.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- guiñándole un ojo Karin dio media vuelta jalando a Hinata consigo y desapareciendo ambas del balcón, unos instantes después Sasuke hizo lo mismo cerrando la ventana tras él.

-Ah, ya se fueron y yo que quería molestarlas- poniendo morros Suigetsu se pasó las manos tras la nuca para después soltar un hondo suspiro –Aunque dormir con Sasuke tampoco suena nada mal- como toda respuesta el Uchiha le dirigió una larga mirada, hacía bastante tiempo desde que el de la Niebla no le hacía esa clase de bromas.

-Ya, ya Sasuke- soltando un suspiro el muchacho meneó la cabeza –Últimamente estas mas amargado que de costumbre-

-…- silencio por parte del Uchiha.

-Bien, entiendo que yo no pueda llenar ninguno de tus vacíos existenciales, tal vez necesites de que venga ese tal Naruto a joderte la existencia- el de la Niebla enarcó una ceja y para Sasuke fue como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado directamente en el hígado.

-Haz el favor de no mencionar a ese idiota- sus ojos negros parecieron relampaguear en la oscuridad de esa fría noche.

-Estas distante- por una vez en la vida Suigetsu habló con seriedad –No solo yo me he dado cuenta, también Juugo y Karin-

-El hecho de que la búsqueda de Itachi sea mi principal prioridad no debería causarle problemas a ninguno de ustedes-

-Te lo he dicho antes Sasuke, aunque tu no lo creas nosotros realmente nos consideramos camaradas, compañeros, nos preocupamos por ti-

-Si tienen tiempo para preocuparse por mi tienen tiempo para buscar a Itachi- la voz del joven fue francamente letal.

-En fin, no se puede ayudar a una persona que no desea ser ayudada- el de cabello blanco se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca, sus ojos por un momento parecieron observar algo lejano –Oye Sasuke, nunca te lo he peguntado pero ¿Conocías de antes a la muñeca?-

-Era una compañera de academia-

-No se ve que se lleven muy bien-

-Supongo que el hecho de que ella sea el rehén no pinta nada aquí- el Uchiha habló son sarcasmo.

-Es decir, antes había visto a ese tal Naruto y también sé de una tal Sakura pero tú nunca la habías mencionado a ella-

-Ha sido insignificante desde siempre, no tenía porque haberla mencionado-

-¿No se hablaban?-

-Nunca me ha gustado mucho la gente- "y a ella tampoco" fue el pensamiento que de pronto se alojó en su cerebro, pero no, ese no era el caso, Sasuke no trataba con las demás personas debido a su oscura alma, desde niño había procurado no socializar demasiado, la amistad, la alegría, esas cosas no lo harían de ninguna manera más fuerte, esa era su razón, ella en cambio era diferente, no era que no le gustaran las personas sino que era demasiado tímida para intentar socializar con los demás, una timidez que tenía sus orígenes en el sufrimiento.

-Dijo que siempre había estado enamorada de ese Naruto- el de la Niebla llevo una mano bajo su barbilla y rodó los ojos –Me pregunto cual será la respuesta de él cuando la vuelva a ver-

-¿Su respuesta?- Juugo parpadeó e inconscientemente los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron.

-Es decir, ella misma nos lo dijo, se le declaró cuando la pelea en contra de Pein, ella dijo que lo amaba, él entonces debe responderle, ya sea para bien o para mal él debe darle una respuesta-

-Si ese muchacho es listo corresponderá sus sentimientos- Juugo habló planamente, sin ningún matiz en su voz.

-Mpfg- Sasuke a su vez soltó un gruñido alzando una ceja –Ese idiota esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura, siempre lo ha estado, seguramente la rechazara-

-Pero muchos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que fuiste equipo con ellos, muchas cosas debieron haber cambiado en ese tiempo- el de la Niebla parpadeó como pensando en los posibles desenlaces de aquella historia.

-Además si ese Naruto es como dicen alguien que creció sin sentir el verdadero amor, entonces lo más seguro es que este feliz de escuchar que alguien lo ama al grado de arriesgar la vida por él-

-Tonterías- Sasuke se paró de golpe, el ceño completamente fruncido.

-¡Ey Sasuke!- Suigetsu intentó detenerlo extendiendo una mano hacía él –Estas enfermo, no deberías salir cuando…- pero la puerta se estampó frente a él cortando de golpe sus palabras.

-Suigetsu ¿Se puede saber que es lo que planeas?- Juugo giró hacía su compañero viéndolo de reojo una vez que los airados pasos de Sasuke se perdieron en el pasillo.

-¡Uff!- el otro soltó un resoplido –Lo sé, lo sé, se suponía que todo iba a ser un juego, una diversión mía para joder a Karin y de paso amargar a Sasuke pero creo que las cosas se me salieron de las manos-

-A Sasuke… a Sasuke que es nuestro líder y el hombre que nos guía, por él hasta ahora no habíamos podido hacer otra cosa que pelear a su lado y serle de utilidad en las peleas pero ella…-

-¡Joder!- en el rostro del de la Niebla se pintó una enorme sonrisa –Ni siquiera él se ha dado cuenta de lo que provoca en sus sentimientos-

-Pero para Hinata lo que estas intentando hacer, ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ella Suigetsu?-

-Yo…- el muchacho se revolvió incomodo –Estoy seguro de que lo que ella siente por Naruto es admiración-

-¿Y Karin?-

-Ella tenía la batalla perdida desde el inicio- el muchacho desvió la mirada.

-Son enemigos, ella es de Konoha y él quiere destruir Konoha, tengo la impresión de que pasé lo que pasé todo esto va a terminar mal- el fornido muchacho se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos, cavilando.

-Aunque al final sus decisiones sean opuestas, aunque al final tomen caminos diferentes yo creo que debería seguir intentándolo- apoyándose en el marco de la ventana Suigetsu dejo que el viento despeinara sus blancos cabellos –Porque así, aunque sea por un tiempo los dos dejarían de caminar solos por la oscuridad-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Haciendo un espacio entre mis exámenes vengo a dejarles esta entrega, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Gaby-L**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Secrettpoisson**

**Della**

**Mazzi-chan**

**Layill**

**Selyna Kou**

**Kikuta-madaren**

**Chie Abi**

**Ridesh**

**Tanuki sempai**

**AngiieHyuuga**

**Kairi**

**Lilamedusa**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Vampirville**

**Kierinahana**

**Hyuuga**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Gesy**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Bellamita-uchiha**

**Sayuri Koitsumi**

**Pamelix**

**Chiiiachan**

**Serranita**

**LittlemonsterStick**

**Hina08**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Pau_chii**

**Airi Okashi**

**Mizz pxndx**

**FEGA**

**Sofitcard**

**DarkPrincess-MalfoyUchiha**

**FannyLu**

**Sairiko**

**Cris_hope**

**Aoilove**

En esta ocasión he de dar las gracias por la respuesta tan calurosa que recibió Shadow Naruto en el capitulo pasado, ni él ni yo lo esperábamos jeje, también sucedió que por ahí algunas personitas no entendieron la "casi" declaración de Suigetsu pero bueno, es mi culpa por pasarme de ocultista.

¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí!, ¿Ya lo notaron?, cada capitulo esta una hoja más largo que el anterior, por eso me estoy tardando un poquito más jeje, es que no quiero terminar con un fic de 40 capítulos, por eso si alguien tiene problemas con los capítulos largos dígamelo y los vuelvo a recortar.

El jueves en vez de estudiar me he aventado enterita la serie de Fruits Basket y lo cierto es que la amé como no tienen una idea sobre todo a Kyo ¡El gato es el mejor!, bueno, me largo, que pasen bonito día de la familia el domingo que viene, los quiero Ciao

_28 de Febrero del 2010 Domingo_


	9. Me gusta

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 9: Me gusta**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

No, no estaba bien, para una persona que acababa de recuperarse de una enfermedad las cosas no estaban bien.

-_Por un beso de la flaca, yo daría lo que fuera…- _Suigetsu con las mejillas sonrojadas con el cabello revuelto y sujetando a Hinata por el cuello como si en vez de una chica fuera un camarada patinaba por la calle.

-_¡Por un beso de la flaca aunque solo uno fuera!- _el joven de la Niebla gritaba a voz en cuello, más atrás Juugo se sujetaba la cabeza murmurando una y otra vez "vueltas, todo da vueltas"

-Sui-kun, estas completamente borracho- y ahí estaba ella, su cabello negro con destellos azulados meciéndose sobre su espalda, las mejillas tan o más sonrojadas que las del chico y sin el menor atisbo de tartamudeo.

-¡Calma, calma, cariño!- y entonces el de la Niebla había sujetado a Hinata por la barbilla clavando su mirada violeta en los ojos perlas de ella –Cuando lleguemos al hotel veras que estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca-

-Sui-kun…- los ojos de ella parecieron observarlo con una vergüenza infinita pero aún así sus labios se entreabrieron sensuales como esperando ansiosos el momento.

-No te pases con mi hermana Suigetsu- la voz del vengador salió rasposa y completamente carente de sentimiento desde su garganta y un poco más atrás Karin sintió como le daba un tic apenas perceptible en el ojo ¿Qué no se suponía que Sasuke Uchiha era un Ninja de elite?, en ese caso ¿No debería poder saber fingir un poquito mejor de cómo lo había estado haciendo hasta entonces?

-¡Ya, ya cuñadito!- el de la Niebla que representaba su papel a las mil maravillas giró una alcoholizada mirada hacía el Uchiha –Te prometo que haré que tu preciada hermanita grite de placer bajo mi cuerpo, no por nada somos recién casados ¿Verdad amor?- diciendo y haciendo se giró hacía Hinata quien con las mejillas al rojo vivo asintió sonriendo avergonzada.

-Pero no, no lo digas aquí por favor, me da mucha vergüenza- la jovencita desvió la mirada y él por respuesta la pegó a su pecho poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

-No debería dártela querida- le susurró al oído y entonces Sasuke carraspeó, de todas las ideas estupidas que había cometido en la vida le parecía que esa era la más idiota de todas, todo había empezado cuando estando aún en la posada se habían enterado por medio de Juugo que un enorme escuadrón de ninjas elite de la aldea del rayo registraban la pequeña aldea buscándolos, en el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke y más que nada porque no tenían tiempo que perder en la búsqueda de Itachi… bueno, se podría decir que esas eran las consecuencias…

-¡Alto!- a escasos metros de salir de la aldea fueron detenidos por un Ninja que los observó con desconfianza –Identifíquense-

-¡Me llamo Sui Koharu!- Suigetsu dijo el primer nombre que se le vino en mente sonriendo bobamente -¡Y planeo hacerle el amor a mi esposa hasta que chille extasiada!-

-¡Cariño!- Hinata gritó poniéndose completamente roja –Discúlpelo señor, mi esposo no sabe lo que dice, no se le da bien el alcohol- la chica terminó la frase con una disculpa avergonzada, que, había que admitirlo, hasta al mismo Sasuke lo hubiera convencido, este era un aspecto de ella que no conocía pero que reforzaba su teoría, las chicas podían enseñar la cara que les pareciera mejor y más conveniente para conseguir sus propósitos.

-¿Son recién casados?- el Ninja bajó la guardia desarmado por la cómica posición en la que se encontraba tan singular pareja.

-Sí pero…- Hinata arqueó ambas cejas abriendo grandes los ojos cuando Suigetsu se echó sobre ella alegando que se encontraba muy mareado poniendo ambas manos como al descuido sobre su trasero.

-Oye- actuando por instinto Sasuke gruñó sujetando al de la Niebla por la mano al tiempo que lo observaba con ojos de pistola.

-Cuñadito no deberías ser tan celoso con tu hermana- sonriendo de medio lado el de la Niebla lo observó con humor.

-Y tu no deberías ser tan pervertido- unos pasos atrás Karin frunció el ceño susurrando suavemente con molestia.

-¡Ja!- al Ninja que todo el asunto le caía en gracia se acercó hasta los chicos y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a Hinata, al parecer un gesto que los hombres solían tener para con ella se dijo Sasuke con fastidio –Estas cosas les pasan por casarse tan pequeños, ¿A dónde van?-

-¡Pues queremos volver a casa!- Karin saltó juntando ambas manos sonriendo –Es que somos amigos y como sus padres no querían que se casaran tuvimos que huir pero ahora sus padres han aceptado el matrimonio y regresamos para que esos dos puedan recibir sus bendiciones-

-Oh- el Ninja sonrió con humor –Entonces adelante- despidiéndolos con la mano vio como el de cabello negro le daba una patada a su cuñado diciendo algo que sonaba como "camina tú solo" y quitándoselo de encima a su hermana, ¡Esa escena le traía a la mente recuerdos de su familia! Que muchachos tan agradables, pero bueno, no era tiempo de divagar en eso, era tiempo de buscar a Sasuke Uchiha y hablando de eso ¿Cuál había sido la descripción que le habían dado del peligroso criminal?, no lo recordaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Pesimo_

No, esa no era una buena palabra para describirlo, no era una buena palabra para abarcar todo lo que era.

_Cobarde _

No tampoco esa, no era por cobardía, no era por miedo por lo que sus manos estaban atadas, nunca le había temido a la muerte.

_Una vergüenza_

Sí, quizás fuera eso, Hatake Kakashi era una vergüenza de Hokage, el más débil en toda la historia de los Hokages, ¿Cómo podía un hombre solitario, confundido y golpeado como él compararse con grandes hombres como Sarutobi o Minato? No, no había punto de comparación.

Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar a su maestro al magnifico e inalcanzable Minato Namikase, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules resplandecientes de vida, todo en él vibraba, todo en él era fuerte, poderoso, optimista y lo más importante, era sumamente poderoso.

Porque si había algo que Hatake Kakashi reconocía esos eran sus limites y sabía, estaba completamente seguro de que en esos momentos no era ni por asomo el Ninja mas fuerte de Konoha, entendía que la razón por la que en esos justos instantes se encontraba como la máxima autoridad de la aldea era a causa de múltiples desgracias que se habían ido acumulando una sobre otra, el decaimiento de Tsunade, la traición de Danzou, la declaración de la cuarta guerra Ninja por Madara y el decreto que mandaba asesinar explícitamente a Sasuke Uchiha.

A pesar de ser joven Kakashi podía sentir todos los problemas sobre sus hombros volviéndolo viejo y cansado, él no era como Naruto que había soñado siempre con tener ese puesto, él no era como Tsunade que tenía la suficiente fuerza para llevar bien las cosas, no, él era un desastre andante, no tenía familia, los pocos lazos que creía haber creado a lo largo de su vida se rompían uno por uno, no amaba a nadie en realidad y lo único que tenía era su orgullo y el valor de ser un Ninja de la hoja.

Sí, por su gente era capaz de dar todo lo que tenía, su vida si era necesario, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, eso no bastaba.

-Hyuuga Hinata- susurró el nombre con dolor llevándose una mano a su único ojo visible, ¿Qué clase de Hokage permitía que secuestraran a uno de sus efectivos?, ¡A la mismísima heredera del clan mas importante de la hoja!, no solo eso, secuestrada por ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, quien en alguna ocasión había sido su alumno ¿Tan malo era para crear relaciones?, ¿Tan mal maestro había sido?

El caso de Hyuuga Hinata era por completo su responsabilidad, no se había movido ni un solo efectivo para encontrarla, no se había alertado a ninguna aldea, simplemente esa pequeña personita que era Hinata se había borrado de la existencia de la aldea con un plumazo "Misión en solitario tipo A" y todo el mundo lo sabía, una misión en solitario tipo A era sumamente peligrosa, cualquiera podía morir en una situación así.

¡Ja!, ¿Tan fácil se deshacía un Hokage de sus problemas? Kakashi se sentía sucio, se sentía indigno.

Cierto, por más que lo pensara no podía encontrarle otra alternativa al asunto, debía admitir que Uchiha Sasuke era poderoso, demasiado para cualquiera, sabía que la unica persona capaz de derrotarle en esos momentos podría ser Naruto y aún así la batalla sería espantosa, pero entonces ¿Si todo era una trampa para atraer a Naruto? No podía cometer más errores, no podía entregar a Naruto a Akatsuki en charola de plata, no podía arriesgar de esa manera el frágil mundo Ninja.

Entonces ¿Dónde estaba la respuesta? Sin poder dormir en las noches Kakashi recordaba a esa tierna niña, sus ojos siempre melancólicos, sus mejillas coloreadas, una pequeña sin confianza, con una técnica sorprendente pero con una autoestima de cero ¿Qué estaría pasando en esos justos momentos con esa niña?, ¿Estaría llorando?, ¿Confiaría en que la aldea fuera a rescatarla?, ¿Estaría depositando su confianza en el endeble Hokage que era él?

-Soy un asco- soltando un suspiro el cansado Hokage recargó la frente sobre el marco de la ventana observando con desolación el exterior, afuera los aldeanos aún seguían reconstruyendo Konoha del ataque de Pein, los habitantes de la Hoja no se rendían, ellos seguían trabajando juntos, seguían creyendo en el mañana.

-Debo creer- dándose valor a si mismo Kakashi abrió el cajón de su escritorio, lo primero que le saltó a la vista fue el expediente de Inuzuka Kiba "Misión rango A en solitario", una muestra más de sus malas decisiones, en los primeros días desesperado por su propia negligencia, por la culpa de dejar a uno de sus subordinados en el más completo abandono había descargado todas sus frustraciones sobre ese joven de cabello castaño y rebelde.

_-¡Déjeme ir a buscarla, yo la traeré de vuelta!- _había oído tantas veces la misma frase de parte del muchacho que había acabado por enloquecer, al final creyendo que lo salvaba del suicidio lo había mandado en una peligrosa misión, si, al parecer solo cambiaba el lugar de muerte, en vez de morir a manos de Sasuke Uchiha lo mandaba a morir en medio de Akatsukis ¿Estaba enfermo o algo ocurría con su cabeza?

-Hokage-sama- un ANBU entró al lugar.

-No- y solo hasta entonces Kakashi descubrió lo mal que le sentaba aquel puesto –Solo Kakashi, solo llámame Kakashi-

-Kakashi-sama entonces, vengo a…- el ANBU siguió hablando pero Kakashi no podía oírlo, no podía atender sus palabras, porque en ese justo instante solo podía pensar en ella, en la personita solitaria y triste que era Hyuuga Hinata, esa persona que nunca había tenido el apoyo de nadie y que en esa ocasión no tendría un destino diferente, porque quizás por fin Hinata Hyuuga había logrado tener verdaderos amigos que se preocupaban por ella pero Kakashi se había encargado muy bien de atarlos de manos.

-Hinata…- pronunció el nombre con lentitud y entonces el ANBU observó a su líder extrañado, pero eso a Kakashi no le importaba, no le interesaba lo que esa persona pudiera pensar de él, porque en su mente solo podía ver a una niña sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas en una habitación oscura, una niña por la que él no se había dignado a mover ni un solo dedo.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata estornudo por tercera vez en esa mañana y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo muñeca?- acercándose acomedido Suigetsu la observó con curiosidad.

-N-no es nada Suigetsu-san-

-¡Oye! Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas Sui-kun-

-E-eso, so-solo era porque…- aturdida la chica empezó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Déjala en paz cara de pez- Karin le habló cruzándose de brazos, últimamente sentía bastantes disgustos a causa de ese grosero y pervertido chico.

-Busquen a Itachi- Sasuke con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacía las dos chicas de su grupo, detestaba a Suigetsu, detestaba el invierno, detestaba estar enfermo y detestaba su actual situación, estaba decidido, ese no era uno de sus mejores días.

-No, no esta- Karin rastreó con rapidez toda el área pero no encontró nada.

-Veo algunos ninjas fuertes pero ninguno coincide con Itachi-san- Hinata desactivó su línea de sangre.

-Entonces sigamos caminando- el joven líder volvió a dirigir la comitiva hastiado, no, no era uno de sus mejores momentos, no se sentía ni remotamente bien.

-U-Uchiha-san- giró hacía su izquierda por reflejo al escuchar la suave voz de la heredera -E-esto, si, si no se siente bien no debería forzarse-

-Estoy perfectamente- contestó mordaz provocando que ella apretara sus manos una contra la otra.

-E-entiendo-

-No deberías acercarte a Sasuke en estos momentos, podría morderte- Suigetsu sujetó a la chica de la mano aleccionándola con un dedo.

-Te estoy oyendo- Sasuke susurró por lo bajo apretando los dientes.

-Esto…- el de la Niebla abrió grandes los ojos, por lo general en una situación como la presente Sasuke habría seguido caminando sin hacer caso a nada ni a nadie y por supuesto sin dirigirle para nada la palabra.

-No deberías hablar de una persona que se encuentra presente- Juugo observó a Suigetsu comprensivo.

-Ya ¿Y que si lo hago?- el muchacho pasó su mano libre tras su nuca sin soltar a Hinata.

-E-eso es grosero Suigetsu-san- Hinata lo observó de reojo.

-¡Bah!- el muchacho puso morros sujetando con más fuerza a la chica –Mejor olvidemos a Sasuke- frunciendo un poco el ceño el de la Niebla se dijo que verdaderamente su plan se le escapaba de las manos, ¿Sasuke prestando atención a sus tonterías? Seguramente estaba delirando.

-¿A-a donde vamos?- un poco nerviosa porque Suigetsu la llevara de la mano la chica giró hacía Sasuke.

-Seguiremos este camino, rastrearan y si no encontramos nada seguiremos buscando-

-¡Sasuke!- sin querer hacerlo en realidad Karin soltó un grito que provocó que todos giraran a verla con extrañeza -¡Nada!- se retractó rápidamente abriendo grandes los ojos por la vergüenza de haber gritado de esa manera pero no era para menos, ¿Cuándo Sasuke se había dignado a decirle a alguno de ellos a donde iban cuando se lo preguntaban? Por lo general el Uchiha daba las órdenes y los demás lo seguían sin rechistar, una pregunta fuera de lugar simplemente era ignorada.

-Caminaremos mucho hoy- Suigetsu negó con la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre su frente a modo fatalista.

-Suigetsu-san ¿Trae su botella con agua?- con la mirada fija en el suelo e intentando débilmente zafarse del agarre del chico Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-¡Claro muñeca!- el chico le guiñó un ojo juntando de manera exagerada sus rostros –Pero con este invierno de mierda no dan ganas de tomar agua-

-¡Ah!- retrocediendo torpemente la jovencita sintió como su cara se coloreaba –E-entiendo-

-Ustedes dos- irritado Sasuke giró hacía ellos –Dejen de parlotear y sigan caminando-

-¡En seguida Sasuke!- sonriendo el chico le dio un tremendo tirón a la joven heredera que lo siguió entre tropiezos y un poco más atrás Karin observó la escena para después pasar a morderse levemente el labio inferior, no, las cosas definitivamente no estaban bien, porque ella, la intrusa, ella había llegado, había girado su mundo de cabeza, sin darse cuenta estaba consiguiendo lo que ella tanto había anhelado, sí, todo era su culpa, si ella no existiera, si tan solo no existiera… pero por alguna razón no podía odiarla, no, le era imposible, todo sería más fácil si pudiera odiarla, todo sería más sencillo si simplemente pudiera echar todos sus males sobre esa tonta de cabellos azulados y ojos pálidos, pero no podía, no era capaz.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan buena?, ¿Por qué era tan ingenua?, ¿Por qué estando a su lado se sentía tan bien?, Suigetsu había dicho que eso era la amistad, pero Karin nunca había pedido tal cosa, ella solo deseaba el amor de Sasuke, solo pedía ingresar a su corazón, acompañarlo, estar a su lado, sentir su hermosa, vibrante y preciosa alma, poder colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro y sentir su varonil chakra envolviéndola, eso era todo, pero no, las cosas no estaban ocurriendo así.

¿Por qué cuando ella estaba cerca de él inconcientemente Sasuke parecía comportarse de manera diferente?, todo había empezado lenta, muy lentamente, tan despacio que era probable que el Uchiha aún no se hubiera dado cuenta, probablemente así era, tal vez y solo quizás ella aún tuviera una oportunidad.

-Aún puedo…- susurró por lo bajo y luego levantó la mirada para observar como Suigetsu llevaba a Hinata aún de la mano y le señalaba un extraño pájaro en la copa de un nevado árbol.

-Yo aún puedo…- la chica apretó los labios, no iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente sus sueños, ella no era así.

**Oscuridad**

A Hinata nunca le había agradado lo que se diga mucho la oscuridad, aunque en el mundo Ninja eso no era algo que se pudiera decidir, lo cierto es que los shinobis vivían entre sombras y para ser parte de ellos se debía estar acostumbrado a las tinieblas, pero eso no dejaba de lado que no le gustara de todo.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- Juugo se detuvo a un lado de ella poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, la chica estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol y frente a ellos ardía una hoguera.

-Hai- girando rápidamente hacía él la chica apretó sus manos una contra la otra –Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas que han pasado-

-Entiendo- ladeando comprensivo la cabeza el muchacho pasó a sentarse a su lado, era una noche especialmente fría.

-¿Y Suigetsu-san y Karin-san?- girando la mirada a su alrededor la chica probó de buscar a sus compañeros.

-Karin le ha pedido a Suigetsu que la acompañe a buscar agua o algo así- el robusto muchacho se rascó una oreja –Parece que ella también esta teniendo problemas con todo esto-

-¿Problemas?- la joven heredera giró hacía el de cabello naranja sin comprender.

-Es algo que por fin parece estar comprendiendo- con gesto paternalista el muchacho colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata despeinando suavemente su cabello, ella parpadeó por un momento para luego posar la mirada en el muchacho y entreabrir los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras, frente a ellos Sasuke de pie los observaba atentamente del otro lado de la fogata.

-A veces hay que darle tiempo a la gente para que comprenda, los sentimientos suelen ser confusos ¿No?- el muchacho sonrió suavemente sin dejar de mover suavemente el cabello de la chica y entonces las pálidas mejillas de la joven enrojecieron de golpe.

-Yo…- temblorosa pasó saliva y apoyó la frente en el hombro del joven para gran sorpresa de los dos presentes.

-Puedes decirme que es lo que te ocurre- el muchacho la observó con dulzura como lo haría alguien que ve a un niño perdido.

-Tengo una hermanita…- la joven apretó los puños, sus ojos se cristalizaron –Ella a pesar de ser tan fuerte en realidad es una niña solitaria, ella siempre alcanza todas las expectativas de mi padre pero, pero la verdad es que eso no es realmente importante para ella, y sé… sé que esto sonara va-vanidoso de mi parte pe-pero…- sin poder contener un par de lagrimas que se resbalaron por sus mejillas la chica sonrió –Pero por ahora soy la persona más importante de su mundo-

-¿Tu hermana…?- sin saber como hacerla continuar Juugo hizo la pregunta con suavidad.

-Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña a-así que yo para ella… aunque yo no sea tan fuerte, aunque sea tan débil yo…- cerrando los ojos Hinata sonrió, una sonrisa que parecía abarcar todo el amor que sentía por su pequeña hermana –Creo que yo logre, logre darle todo el amor que tenía, todo lo que podía darle-

-Tu hermanita debe estar preocupada por ti entonces- dejando que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto de la lejanía Juugo siguió acariciando con delicadeza sus cabellos.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, cumple 13 años, yo siempre hago algo delicioso para ella en su cumpleaños, porque sé… sé que ella estará cansada del protocolo, sé que ella estará cansada de la reunión con los lideres y entonces…- ocultando los ojos con su flequillo Hinata soltó un quebrado quejido –Entonces lo único que ella deseara es enroscarse en mis piernas como un gatito… mi gatito…-

-Tu hermana sabe que estas pensando en ella- sin pensarlo mucho, sin analizarlo Juugo la encerró en un calido abrazo y la joven heredera hundió el rostro en ese pecho masculino y amplio, se estaba cansando de siempre llorar sin poder hacer nada para remediar su situación, se estaba cansando de estar lejos de su gente, se estaba cansando de ser un cero a la izquierda pero más que nada sentía en el alma no poder estar con Hanabi en un día tan importante como ese.

-Hermanita…- susurró por lo bajo y entonces Sasuke que había estado viendo toda la escena con los ojos bien abiertos dio media vuelta y se perdió en la espesura del bosque, no le importaba que las ramas lo arañaran al pasar, ni siquiera se molestaba en abrirse paso con las manos, ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué esa chica no dejaba de ser protagonista de escenas como esa?, ¿Acaso lo quería poner en una mala posición?.

-Mierda- gruñó al tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios alejar las imágenes de su mente, él siendo un niño e Itachi sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo, Itachi llevándolo a caballito, Itachi diciéndole que lo odiara, Itachi sentado en un trono con las piernas cruzadas y la barbilla recargada en una de sus manos viéndolo con aparente desinterés, Itachi caminando hacía él tambaleándose, con sus ultimas fuerzas y finalmente Itachi sonriéndole, entregándole sus poderes, su vida y su ser por entero, a él, al tonto hermanito menor.

Y ahora al ver a esa chica recordaba a Itachi, casi podía sentir a Itachi y entonces pensaba en que los hermanos mayores en realidad eran capaces de amar a los pequeños con una fuerza descomunal, algo que para los hermanos menores era tan normal, se sentía tan normal saber que tu hermano estaría ahí para ti y entonces el hermano mayor se magnificaba en los ojos del menor.

Sasuke podía recordar las ganas que tenía de ser como su hermano, alcanzar sus logros, caminar a su lado, cuando era niño ese era todo su sueño, no planeaba superarlo, no, solo caminar a su lado, como su igual, girar hacía él y sonreírle, hacerlo como él lo hacía con él. Por eso podía comprender a esa tal Hanabi, porque aunque Hinata no era fuerte, aunque era débil, aunque tartamudeaba y se ponía nerviosa con casi cualquier cosa era claro que por su hermana menor era capaz de cualquier hazaña, cualquier logro, por Hanabi Hinata daría hasta la vida, eso estaba marcado a fuego en sus ojos.

-Tonta- sujetándose la cabeza el Uchiha cerró los ojos inspirando el aire con olor a pinos de su alrededor –Tonta- repitió la frase intentando relajarse, debía repetírselo, debía decirlo cuantas veces fuera necesario para que se grabara en su mente, para él Hinata Hyuuga era una simple herramienta, no estaba ni para remover sentimientos ni para nada por el estilo, ella era una simple pieza de la que se estaba sirviendo, solo eso.

-Tan simple- la oscuridad de siempre pareció volver a su mirada y dando media vuelta regresó al campamento, iba a reñirla si al regresar seguía llorando por un tonto cumpleaños sin importancia.

……………**.**

-¿Y bien?- Suigetsu observó a su compañera y soltó un hondo suspiro -¿Qué quieres Karin?- de pie en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sabían que lo de buscar agua era un completo pretexto, ambos se conocían muy bien el uno al otro.

-A ti te gusta- y ella no se iría por las ramas.

-¿La muñeca?- él arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, Hinata te gusta- nerviosa ella se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- y él no desmintió la frase.

-Entonces deberías pensar más en tu felicidad antes que en la de Sasuke-kun-

-Ya…- observándola fijamente sonrió de medio lado -¿Quieres que le haga el gane a Sasuke?-

-Sasuke-kun aún no esta enamorado de ella, aún hay tiempo- la pelirroja habló rápidamente –Si él ve que tú vas en serio entonces…-

-Sasuke no se detendrá una vez sepa lo que quiere- los ojos del de la Niebla se entrecerraron.

-Él aún no se da cuenta del todo- desesperada Karin apretó los puños –Si Hinata te corresponde él no se meterá en medio-

-¿Quieres que arriesgue mi cuello?- a pesar de intentar hacer una broma la voz le salió cortante desde la garganta.

-¡Por favor Suigetsu!- ella por su parte arqueó una ceja –Te encanta hacer enojar a Sasuke-kun, casi creo que es tu hobby-

-En esta ocasión él va en serio- su mirada violeta pareció oscurecerse –No pienso interferir-

-¡Suigetsu!- al ver que él se proponía a dar la vuelta e irse la chica lo sujetó por la playera –Por favor…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta –Sasuke-kun, él para mí en realidad…-

-No es como si me interesara oírlo- sin girar a verla él contestó de manera fría.

-¡Además a ti te gusta ella!- desesperada utilizó su ultima carta -¿Me vas a decir que te vas a rendir tan fácil?-

-No tienes ni idea- estremeciéndose de rabia el muchacho apretó los puños con una fuerza que casi le provocaba sangrar –No deberías hablar de lo que desconoces Karin-

-¿A que te refieres?- confusa lo soltó suavemente.

-¿Así que deseas que me quede con ella?- giró de manera violenta -¿Crees que si ella esta conmigo Sasuke por fin se fijara en ti?, ¡Despierta Karin!, ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer sobre la faz de la tierra el te notaría-

-Tú…- temblando de rabia la chica sintió como su respiración se agitaba -¿Qué sabes tú acerca de Sasuke-kun?, ¿Qué sabes acerca de mí?, ¡No sabes nada!-

-Solo sé una cosa- tomando aire para tranquilizarse un poco el muchacho la observó largamente –Sasuke nunca te querrá y a pesar de esas gafas tan feas que traes puestas sigues estando total y completamente ciega- dando media vuelta el muchacho se largó a grandes trancos con la mente echa un caos de pensamientos irritados, ¿Con que ella quería que se quedara con Hinata? Bien, Suigetsu se encargaría de que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, que se las tragara una a una, le haría ver lo que dolía el rechazo, le haría sentir todo lo que en esos momentos sentía.

¿Quería guerra? Suigetsu se encargaría de darle guerra y a la mierda Sasuke, ya bastante hacía por preocuparse por ese amargado que de cualquier manera no se interesaba por ninguno de ellos y si en medio de esa retorcida venganza alguien salía lastimado Suigetsu daba cien por ciento por hecho que esa persona no sería él, si el amor no estaba hecho para que él lo viviera eso entonces lo tenía sin cuidado, si no tenía amor por lo menos tendría venganza y entonces que viniera Karin a chillarle, ya no le importaba.

-Para nada, no me importa para nada- y apretando los dientes avanzó a largos trancos hacía el campamento.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Haciéndose un ovillo contra las cobijas Sasuke apretó los dientes frustrado, hacía un frío de los diez mil demonios, no podía pegar ojo porque algo le decía que si de pronto caía dormido sus ojos no se volverían a abrir para ver la luz del día, después de todo al dormir la temperatura corporal bajaba un par de grados.

-Mierda- gruñó con fastidio al tiempo que movía de mala manera la cabeza, a esas horas sus subordinados debían estar durmiendo muy calientitos pegados los unos a los otros, seguramente Suigetsu poniendo las manos donde no debía y en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

-Y eso a mí que me importa- gruñendo con rabia el joven dio otra vuelta entre sus escasas sabanas, de no ser porque estaba seguro de que ardería la tienda entera se habría atrevido a hacer un jutsu de fuego en ese mismo instante. Justo estaba pensando si sería buena idea apretarse contra si mismo de tal manera que las rodillas le rozaran la barbilla cuando escuchó un ruido de cascos afuera y se levantó al instante sujetando de paso su katana y echándose encima la capa que Juugo le había comprado hace poco.

-¿Quién?- salió del lugar amenazador con sus ojos fríos de siempre pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue a un enorme caballo color canela que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos líquidos como enormes cuentas.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- al ver al alazán se sintió aún mas fastidiado -¿No conoces el significado de la libertad?- por toda respuesta el animal se acercó dando trotes suaves hacía él para después darle pequeños topes con su cabeza en el cuello.

-Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí te voy a hacer salchichas- aún gruñendo el joven intentó sacarse al caballo de encima tomándolo de las bridas y alejándolo pero el caballo parecía empeñado en restregarse contra su cuerpo.

-Estoy hablando en serio- entrecerrando la mirada volvió a alejar al alazán quien sin embargo no parecía muy dispuesto a irse.

-Largo- entonces el joven decidió cambiar de táctica sonando autoritario –No quiero volver a verte por aquí- pero entonces el animal dio media vuelta y se dirigió juguetón hacía la tienda de los demás.

-Espera- ahogando un molesto gruñido Sasuke tomó nuevamente al animal de las bridas parándolo en seco –Vas a tumbarle la tienda a mis estupidos subordinados- el caballo giró la cabeza hacía el muchacho como si no entendiera el porque de su acción y el Uchiha soltó un resoplido.

-De verdad ¿De donde diablos vienes?, ¿No puedes simplemente quedarte con tu dueño?- el caballo seguía mirándolo fijamente y entonces Sasuke cerró los ojos al tiempo que una vena empezaba a remarcársele de mala manera en la frente ¿Pues en que diablos estaba pensando?, ¿Hablándole a un caballo?, ¿Acaso se le había congelado definitivamente el cerebro?

-Bueno, largo- soltándolo le dio un certero golpe en el lomo esperando que con eso se perdiera en la oscuridad pero el efecto fue completamente el contrario porque ahogando un relinchido el animal se abalanzó en dirección a la tienda donde dormían los demás.

-Ya te he dicho que para allá no- frustrado Sasuke volvió a tomarlo por las bridas clavando los talones en la tierra para poder contener la fuerza del enorme animal -¿Eres estupido o que?- como respuesta el alazán volvió a relinchar esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

-¡Que te calles!- perdiendo la paciencia los ojos del Uchiha parecieron relumbrar en la oscuridad de la noche, muy bien, estaba pensando seriamente en practicarle un shidori y comer caballo asado a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Su-sucede algo?- y entonces Hinata que se había despertado por el ruido salió tímidamente de su campiña pero en tan mal momento que justo en ese instante a Sasuke se le resbaló la cuerda y el animal se dirigió alborozado hacía la heredera quien por lo sorpresivo del saludo se fue de golpe al suelo quedando completamente tirada con el enorme caballo sobre ella pasándole la lengua por la cara y mordiéndole de paso el cabello.

-Maldito animal- ya bastante cabreado Sasuke movió al animal sin prestarle la más minima atención a Hinata que continuaba con los ojos bien abiertos tirada en el suelo.

-U-Uchiha-san…- saliendo de su sorpresa la chica empezó a incorporarse solo para ver como Sasuke intentaba sin lograrlo alejar al animal del campamento.

-Que te largues- el Uchiha gruñía entre dientes –No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo, si no te vas dentro de tres segundos te vas a ir pero al infierno, uno, dos…-

-¡Espere Uchiha-san!- asustada la chica se colgó del brazo de Sasuke que ya empezaba a acumular algo de chakra eléctrico –Espere por favor, no lo lastime-

-Pues que se largue- contrariado el joven observó de mala manera al caballo que ya se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo junto a los restos de lo que en tiempos mejores había sido una hoguera.

-E-es solo un caballo…- aún sujetándolo por el brazo Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo –A-además él nos salvó a Karin-san y a mí-

-Ya- con fastidio el vengador bajó la mano ahogando todo rastro de ataque y la chica suspiró aliviada para después sonrojarse ampliamente y soltarlo.

-¡Yo-yo lo lamento!-

-No importa, regresa a dormir- aún molesto el joven observó a la lejanía dejando que el viento reinante le revolviera los negros cabellos pero ella pasó saliva y juntó los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente.

-E-esto… me, me gustaría quedarme aquí un-un poco más…-

-¿Estas loca?- sin girar a verla arqueó una ceja –Hace un clima terrible-

-E-es que…- sonrojándose de una manera en verdad escandalosa la joven apretó aún más sus dedos unos contra otros –No-no sé que le pasa a Suigetsu-san pe-pero por más que se lo pedí él no me soltaba y parecía estar enojado y-y, no puedo… no puedo dormir con sus manos en…- la chica pasó saliva sintiendo como las orejas le ardían.

-Ese idiota- Sasuke entrecerró entonces la mirada –Olvídalo, duerme en mi tienda- al instante Hinata levantó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas pero el muchacho ni siquiera la estaba viendo, no le prestaba la más minima atención.

-Gracias Uchiha-san- le agradeció entonces ampliamente con una reverencia y segundos después se fue a meter a la tienda del líder que en cuanto la vio desaparecer se pasó una mano por la cara murmurando "soy un idiota" y ahora ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?, ¿Ir a dormir con sus subordinados? Ni en sueños, con esos tres no dormía ni aunque le pagaran, no le quedaba de otra que quedarse afuera sin dormir en compañía del molesto caballo y todo por hablar sin pensar, simplemente su pensamiento se había resumido a un solo punto "Suigetsu no debía tocarla" eso era todo, tan simple que hasta daban escalofríos.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- girándose hacía el caballo lo observó con mala cara, si el estupido alazán no hubiera llegado él no habría salido de su tienda y entonces no le hubiera ofrecido su campiña a la chica, todo por culpa del maldito Canelo que ojala algún día se comieran los gusanos.

"Ve con ella" y justo en el momento en que buscaba un lugar para sentarse escuchó una voz infiltrándose dentro de su mente "Quieres ir con ella" pero esos no eran sus pensamientos estaba seguro, eso no era lo que él quería y sin embargo por alguna razón era como si el caballo lo mirara con sus enormes ojos castaños risueños, como si se riera de él y su debilidad.

-Maldición- y entonces ahogando un gruñido y dando enormes trancos hacía su tienda Sasuke se dijo que ningún tonto pensamiento, ningún caballo extraño, ninguna noche fría iban a hacer que él se quedara sin dormir.

-Hazte a un lado- quitándose de golpe la capa se dirigió a Hinata quien simplemente siguió la orden en silencio, pero él se metió bajo las cobijas y gruñó girando a verla –No soy como el idiota de Suigetsu, no me interesas en lo absoluto pero si sigues tan lejos nos vamos a congelar-

-Ah…- parpadeando la chica comprendió su mandato y se acercó tímidamente a él pero en esa noche en especial Sasuke no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para remilgos así que la sujetó del hombro dándole la vuelta quedando a sus espaldas, para Hinata fue como si le pusieran un acelerador a su corazón, la respiración se le elevó al instante y todo su cuerpo se calentó de tal manera que intuyó que en cualquier momento terminaría por perder el sentido, esto nada tenía que ver con la ultima noche que habían pasado juntos, en aquella ocasión las espaldas de ambos habían hecho contacto pero era completamente diferente porque en aquel entonces aun a pesar de estar juntos de alguna manera se rechazaban pero ahora... ¡Ahora podía sentir el aliento caliente de Sasuke Uchiha en su nuca! Se sentía tan incomoda que con un poco de presión podría llorar y sin embargo, a pesar de todo había algo extraño brincando en su estomago, nublándole las ideas y pidiéndole que el momento se acabara en ese justo instante y al contrario que no acabara nunca.

Sasuke seguía molesto, molesto con el caballo, con el frío, con Suigetsu pero más que nada estaba molesto por su repentina e inconsciente acción, su mano estaba sobre el hombro de ella, la espalda de ella contra su pecho, si acomodaba el brazo en el lugar exacto podría abrazarla y dormir ambos como un perfecto par de enamorados ¿Enamorado él?, ¡Jamás!, en primera se suponía que la chica que estuviera en sus brazos no debía temblar como hoja al viento y en segunda se suponía que en un momento así él debía estar completamente sumido en tiernos pensamientos y no en la rabia como lo estaba en esos momentos.

-Duerme- se lo ordenó como si fuera tan fácil y ella cerró los ojos preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor idea quedarse en la otra tienda con Suigetsu aferrándose de manera enferma a su cintura pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, no, eso no estaba mejor, al menos Sasuke no la tocaba, sus cuerpos apenas se rozaban, el calor fluía suavemente entre ellos y además… "Quizás lo que a las chicas les atraiga de Sasuke Uchiha sea su aire de peligro" recordó las palabras de Shino y se sonrojó al instante ¿Atraída ella por el peligro? Con lentitud negó con la cabeza, no, no entendía muy bien que era lo que sentía al estar al lado de ese muchacho pero definitivamente no era atracción.

-No lo es- intentó convencerse a si misma al tiempo que cerraba los ojos –No lo es…-

**Sentimientos encontrados**

No había una manera mejor de describir los ánimos de Taka al día siguiente, por un lado Suigetsu parecía furioso y completamente fuera de sí, molesto con Karin, con Sasuke hasta con la misma Hinata, caso completamente contrario la pelirroja no parecía tener ganas de nada, miraba a cualquier lado con apatía y sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza cada vez que veía a Hinata, la joven heredera ante estos sentimientos no sabía como reaccionar y Sasuke simplemente pasaba de todos frustrado consigo mismo por haber dormido tan bien la noche anterior a expensas de otra persona.

-Podría equivocarme pero creo que hoy todos están extraños- Juugo habló suavemente pero al instante dos pares de ojos masculinos se posaron de mala manera en su persona y decidió silbar suavemente haciéndose el loco mirando el cielo.

El camino siguió entonces con una tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente de manera cada vez más aplastante, Sasuke rumiando su inconformidad y Karin casi arrastrando los pies.

-Karin-san ¿Se siente mal?- Hinata se dirigió hacía la pelirroja pero la chica negó rápidamente con una mano.

-Tú no eres la indicada para animarme ahora- fue todo lo que murmuró con tristeza.

-Pe-pero…- confundida la joven heredera apretó sus manos una contra la otra y siguió caminando en total silencio, pasados varios minutos ambas chicas parecieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Por el este!- Instintivamente Karin señaló en esa dirección.

-Al oeste- Hinata a su vez señaló hacía el otro lado para luego ambas verse la una a la otra.

-Bien- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos –Entonces…-

-Tú te vienes conmigo- de una manera demasiado ruda en comparación al carácter normal de Suigetsu el muchacho sujetó a Hinata del brazo jalándola hacía él.

-¡Ha-hai!- ella asintió rápidamente.

-¿Quién ha ordenado eso?- pero inmediatamente Sasuke se dirigió hacía él observándolo con sus siempre negros ojos.

-Vete con Karin Sasuke, no tengo ganas ahora de sus tonterías- y sin girar un solo instante atrás jaló de mala manera a Hinata tras él sujetándola de la mano.

-Andando entonces hacía el este- Juugo se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y Sasuke tuvo que obligarse a apretar los dientes y seguir al de cabello naranja, ¿Por qué diablos cosas como esa le molestaban tanto?, cierto que Karin siempre se ponía insoportable en cuanto estaban a solas pero no era por esa razón por la que ahora se sentía tan molesto, de eso estaba seguro, ¿Sería entonces que Suigetsu estaba pasando de su autoridad?, bueno, un poco había de eso pero esa no era toda la razón. A su mente llegó el momento en el que el de la Niebla sujetó a la chica de la mano jalándola con él, la manera en la que el cabello negro azulado de ella había flotado a su alrededor antes de seguirlo tambaleante, la ultima mirada insegura que la chica había echado hacía atrás y entonces y sin venir a cuento recordó que Suigetsu había dicho que le haría el amor hasta el amanecer.

¡Mierda!, no había llevado a esa chica para que se enrollara con sus subordinados, la había llevado para encontrar a Itachi, luego de eso regresaría a Konoha, volvería con su gente. ¿Por qué diablos no podía poner un poco de presencia e imponerse ante Suigetsu?, ¿Acaso pensaba que la iba a defender siempre del de la Niebla? Pues que equivocada estaba, Uchiha Sasuke no era guardián de nadie y le valía un poco menos que un cacahuate lo que se le ocurriera a su subordinado hacer con ella.

…………

……

-Suigetsu-san, Suigetsu-san- Hinata llamó nuevamente al de la Niebla quien simplemente caminaba a grandes trancos jalándola tras él como si en vez de pies tuviera alas.

-¡Suigetsu-san!- gritó finalmente al darse cuenta de que él nunca la iba a oír.

-Ya…- parándose de golpe la soltó provocando que la chica se diera de bruces contra su espalda.

-¡Pe-perdón!- sonrojada por el fuerte golpe se alejó trastabillando de él.

-No, lo lamento yo- el muchacho se pasó una mano sobre la cara –Ando un poco contrariado-

-Hoy todos estaban muy extraños- juntando un dedo con el otro la muchacha inclinó la cabeza viendo hacía el suelo.

-Es porque has dormido con Sasuke- Suigetsu elevó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Yo no!- al instante se ahogó con las palabras, lo cierto es que no podía decir nada en su defensa.

-Sabes que la tonta zanahoria esta muy enamorada de él- la voz del muchacho se volvió amarga.

-Yo no, en realidad, U-Uchiha-san, él y yo no, para nada…- tropezándose entre palabras la joven negó rápidamente con las manos.

-El hecho es que has dormido con él-

-So-solo compartimos tienda- ella se sonrojó al instante por el posible doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Sasuke no le deja a nadie compartir su tienda, eso es un hecho, si hubiera sido Karin la hubiera dejado morirse de frío antes que ofrecerle su espacio-

-So-solo era porque Uchiha-san tenía frío, so-solo por eso yo…-

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra- los ojos violetas del muchacho la observaron profundamente molestos como si ella de alguna manera lo hubiera traicionado.

-Pero Suigetsu-san…-

-¿Acaso no entiendes mis verdaderos sentimientos?- con fuerza la sujetó de la muñeca y clavó su mirada en los ojos opalinos de ella -¿No entiendes lo que provocas conmigo?, ¡Cualquier otro hombre ya hubiera estallado en rabia!-

-Su-Suigetsu-san, pa-pare por favor- abriendo con horror los ojos ella intentó zafarse.

-¡No, no me voy a callar!- apretándola con mayor fuerza el joven empezó a respirar entrecortadamente -¿Crees que puedo soportar siempre con una sonrisa el que tú estés con otro hombre, que te desvivas por otro hombre?, ¿Crees que es muy fácil hacer siempre como que no me importa y no pasa nada?, ¿Crees que mi estupida cara de bufón puede durar para toda la vida?, ¡¿Eso crees?!- sin ser consciente la sacudió con fuerza y ella sintió como si todo dentro de su cabeza se revolviera.

-Suigetsu-san, por favor…-

-¡Nada de por favor!- y entonces la tomó por las dos muñecas, tan fuerte y herméticamente que era imposible zafarse –Ya no me importa nada y si sigo en este equipo es solo porque…-

-Porque la quiere- Hinata habló suavemente y al instante él abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora, sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos hermosos sentimientos no son para mí- la joven heredera bajó la cabeza –Porque hay alguien dentro del corazón de Suigetsu-san, por eso Suigetsu-san intenta olvidarla conmigo pero un amor como ese, un amor de ese tamaño…- subiendo con lentitud la mirada Hinata se encontró con la imagen de un Suigetsu completamente quebrado, con las pupilas temblando al igual que su cuerpo.

-No, tú no sabes- el joven negó lentamente con la cabeza pero ella le sonrió de manera dulce.

-Sé que Karin-san en estos momentos esta enamorada de Uchiha-san, pero…-

-Ella nunca dejara de amarlo, lo sé- una fría carcajada subió desde la garganta del muchacho provocando que Hinata lo observara apenada.

-Suigetsu-san, a veces los sentimientos de las personas cambian-

-¿Para que hacernos tontos muñeca?- poniéndole de manera cariñosa una mano sobre el cabello la observó ladeando su cabeza –Karin ama a Sasuke y tu Naruto…-

-El ama a Sakura-san- con tristeza correspondió la sonrisa del de la Niebla –Lo sé-

-Parece que no hay otra alternativa, debemos quedarnos juntos y lamernos mutuamente las heridas-

-Suigetsu-san- los ojos de ella se entrecerraron como quien ve un caso perdido y él volvió a reír esta vez un poco más vivamente.

-Claro que también podrías quedarte con Sasuke y de paso ayudarme un poco a mí-

-¡No!- pero ella gritó al instante para después sonrojarse tímidamente –U-Uchiha-san en realidad a mí me da mucho miedo-

-El efecto Sasuke supongo- el de la Niebla puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y después se encogió de hombros –Pero ahora que sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos no sé lo que voy a hacer-

-¿Por qué?- confundida ella lo observó atentamente y él negó con las manos, no podía ponerse a decirle que todos los de Taka estaban convencidos de que Sasuke empezaba a desarrollar fuertes lazos por ella y que él había prometido quedarse con ella solo para que Karin se diera cuenta cabal de lo que perdía.

-Oh, por nada- negando con la cabeza el muchacho volvió a sujetarla por la mano guiándola esta vez amablemente.

-Suigetsu-san no debería rendirse, porque…- la joven heredera giró la mirada como si así pudiera evadirse un poco de lo que estaba a punto de decir –Porque creo que a Karin-san, aunque siempre se la pase peleando, creo que Suigetsu-san le agrada, le agrada bastante-

-Gracias por los ánimos- él sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de avanzar –Por cierto ¿Te has dado cuenta?-

-¿Cuenta?- ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Tartamudeas un 50% menos ahora-

-¿Un 50% menos?- al instante su cara se puso un tanto azul ¿Tanto así tartamudeaba?

-Creo que todos hemos cambiado un poco últimamente- el muchacho giró a verla de reojo sin dejar de sonreír –Y todo te lo debemos a ti-

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- la chica saltó rápidamente –Son ustedes los que… bueno- jugueteó con sus dedos –Son el enemigo pero…-

-Creo que ya habíamos tocado este tema antes- jalándola para que quedara a su altura giró a verla sonriendo –Cierto, tú eres Konoha y nosotros aliados de Akatsuki, pero por ahora nada de eso importa, por ahora somos compañeros-

-¿Es-estará eso bien?- visiblemente perturbada la joven juntó ambas cejas pero Suigetsu pasó completamente de sus preocupaciones.

-¡Oh por cierto!, de verdad me gustaba más cuando me decías Sui-kun-

-Pe-pero eso…- sonrojándose giró la mirada para otro lado pero él siguió hablando completamente en su mundo.

-Si somos compañeros deberías llamarme así, digo, ya sabes quien me gusta y yo sé quien te gusta, ya somos más que simples conocidos, deberíamos tratarnos de esa manera-

-Esto… ¿Suigetsu-kun?- ella probó suavemente y una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en la cara del joven.

-Bueno, no es lo mismo que Sui-kun pero supongo que esta mejor que nada-

-Esto es extraño…- la chica negó con la cabeza y él volvió a sonreír.

-En honor a este nuevo pacto de amistad te llamare muñeca-chan-

-Pre-prefiero mi nombre- ella bajó la cabeza.

-¿Hinata-chan?, pero "muñeca" te queda muy bien-

-Eso es algo que solo Suigetsu-san…-

-¡No!, ¿En que quedamos?-

-Lo-lo siento, quería decir que eso es algo que solo Suigetsu-kun podría pensar-

-Así me gusta y por otro lado, eso no fue lo que me pareció cuando te secuestramos ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?, el que tenía el cabello castaño, parecía muy preocupado por ti-

-¿Kiba-kun?- al instante los ojos de la chica parecieron brillar –El es mi compañero de equipo y es muy fuerte aunque su carácter sea un tanto volátil y él es muy valiente y…-

-¿Y esta enamorado de ti?-

-¡No!- al instante se sonrojó furiosamente –Kiba-kun es solo mi compañero, un maravilloso compañero él…-

-Pareciera que para ti significa algo más que un compañero- el de la Niebla arqueó ambas cejas y ella lo observó sin comprender –Para ti ese tal Kiba parece más bien como uno podría describir a un amigo-

-Amigo, sí- ella a su vez pareció satisfecha con esa descripción –Kiba-kun es un verdadero amigo-

-Me gustaría que alguna vez alguien hablara de mí de esa manera- el de la Niebla se encogió de hombros –Poder tener un amigo-

-Suigetsu…kun- aún sin acostumbrarse al nuevo sufijo la chica jugueteó con sus dedos –Si no fuéramos enemigos… si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias…-

-¿Ser amigos?- el muchacho la observó nuevamente -¿Y por que no?-

-Po-porque, nosotros dos…-

-También puede haber amigos en la guerra, quiero decir, aunque ataquemos Konoha, aunque pasen muchas cosas, yo nunca te haría daño Hinata- con lentitud le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo…- sintiéndose extrañamente emocionada cerró los ojos –Yo tampoco podría herir a Suigetsu-kun, porque yo… yo le he tomado cariño-

-Y yo a ti- sujetándola nuevamente de la mano siguió andando, ambos relajados y felices el uno con el otro y fue en ese momento de total plenitud cuando ambos giraron y se vieron a los ojos parpadeando.

-Esto… ¿Qué se supone que estábamos haciendo?-

-Bu-buscar a Itachi-san-

-¿Y la presencia?-

-No lo sé…-

-Sasuke nos va a matar…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Karin finalmente había perdido el rastro, la presencia se había difuminado en el aire como si se tratara de un genjutsu así que no le quedo de otra más que encogerse de hombros y anunciar que ya no podía percibir nada, su tono era apático al igual que sus acciones, ella nunca había sido una muchacha dócil, era una chica de armas tomar, si quería algo iba a por él sin importarle las consecuencias.

¿Pero que podía hacer en la presente situación?, no podía exigirle a Hinata que se alejara de Sasuke porque en primer lugar a la chica ni siquiera le gustaba estar cerca del vengador, para todos era evidente que la joven heredera sentía cierto miedo hacía su líder y definitivamente después de todo lo que había pasado nadie podía culparla por eso.

Todo el problema radicaba en Sasuke ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Ahí estaba ella, dándole todo el amor que podía entregarle, dedicándole todo su ser por entero y a él se le ocurría fijarse en la única chica en toda la faz del planeta que no se sentía atraída por él, vaya que el ego de los hombres debía ser grande.

Y para acabar de colmar las cosas Suigetsu había tomado de tal manera sus palabras que no había dejado de acosar a Hinata toda la noche de tal manera que al final la chica había salido por patas de la tienda ¿Acaso no entendía ese hombre del enamoramiento sutil? De verdad que había sido una tonta pidiéndole su ayuda, como si Suigetsu alguna vez ayudara a alguien solo porque le nacía.

-Regresemos al punto de encuentro- Sasuke habló con su clásica voz fría y Karin se cruzó de brazos apretando los dientes y siguiéndolo casi por inercia, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Sasuke así?, ¿Por qué podía ser calido cuando quería y después volver a su frialdad habitual?, ¿Por qué cuando ella se proponía olvidarlo él se encargaba de recordarle con una palabra o con una acción que era a él a quien amaba? Empezaba a cansarse, empezaba a sentirse enferma con todo eso, pero si no seguía a Sasuke, si no seguía a esa ilusión en su vida ¿Qué sería de ella?

No tenía una familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía un lugar al cual volver, no tenía nada en el mundo más que a Sasuke y a Taka, no tenía otra cosa a la cual aferrarse, incluso morir peleando no parecía tan mala perspectiva, por lo menos moriría entre gente que conocía, entre compañeros, si un día Karin simplemente era dejada atrás no tendría a nada ni a nadie a quien recurrir, había llegado sola a este mundo y así sola era como seguiría.

-Hinata- susurró el nombre de la muchacha por lo bajo y luego entrecerró la mirada, al principio la chica le había caído mal, había supuesto que por ser la heredera del clan mas importante de la villa sería una chica mimada, una autentica princesita, pero las cosas no habían sido así, ¿Ya cuantas semanas llevaban juntos sin que Konoha moviera un dedo por ella?, al principio se había dicho que era porque seguramente la chica era una molestia pero después notó con sorpresa que detrás de sus tartamudeos y sonrisas dulces esos ojos color perla reflejaban una soledad tan grande como la de ella, ¿Cómo era posible estar tan solo cuando se encuentra rodeado de gente?, Karin no sabía que algo como eso pudiera existir hasta verla a ella.

Y entonces se volvía a lo mismo, aunque la pelirroja lo intentara lo cierto es que no podía odiarla, simplemente le era imposible, porque a pesar de todo sus sentimientos no eran malos, no, ella no era mala, era solo una chica abandonada que se aferraba con toda la fuerza que poseía a lo único que le quedaba en este mundo y aunque ese algo no la tomara en cuenta, aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos…

-Sasuke-kun- finalmente avanzó hasta posarse al lado del Uchiha quien ni siquiera giró a verla.

-¿Qué sucede Karin?-

-En realidad te quiero- lo soltó con firmeza, elevando la barbilla al decirlo aunque sin girar a verlo ella tampoco.

-Ya- él chasqueó la lengua –Los sentimientos no me interesan en lo más mínimo, te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, te lo advertí-

-Solo quería decírtelo- apretando los puños y sin bajar la cabeza ella fijó su mirada en algún punto del horizonte, no iba a llorar, de ninguna manera iba a llorar.

-Bien, ya lo dijiste- frunciendo un poco el ceño el muchacho volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

-Ya lo dije- sintiendo que los ojos le escocían pasó saliva y entonces sintió la mano fuerte y pesada de Juugo colocarse sobre su hombro.

-Eres valiente Karin- el fornido muchacho la observó con comprensión –Eres fuerte- y entonces ella solo pudo forzar una sonrisa, bien, lo sabía, sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, había sentido el rechazo varias veces pero nunca se había dado por vencida, todo había parecido siempre un simple juego y ella lo sabía, que para Sasuke solo era un poco más que una herramienta pero…

-¡Ey, ey, ey!- los tres giraron al tiempo a la derecha para ver como se acercaban corriendo Hinata y Suigetsu, ambos con amplias sonrisas en sus caras y tomados de las manos.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Adivina?- el de la Niebla paró en seco jadeando señal de que venían corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- el Uchiha arqueó una ceja, parecía que el humor de su subordinado había cambiado drásticamente.

-Estábamos buscando cuando de repente nos hemos topado con Canelo ¿A que si muñeca?-

-¡Hai!- la jovencita afirmó con vehemencia.

-Entonces nos hemos montado encima de él para ver si alcanzábamos a la presencia aquella pero el condenado animal ha salido disparado y no podíamos detenerlo, la muñeca gritaba y yo intentaba cubrirnos de las ramas, total que para no hacértelo muy cansado hemos terminado de cabeza en el río-

-Canelo quería tomar agua- Hinata aclaró levantando un dedo.

-Sí, sí- Suigetsu entonces levantó una bolsa que mantenía en la diestra –Entonces hemos llegado mojados a un pueblo y la gente nos ha preguntado que ha pasado, les he contado que mi esposa y yo que nos fugamos para casarnos andábamos perdidos-

-Y que éramos muy torpes- Hinata se rió por lo bajo.

-Así que nos han dado un montón de comida y nos han dado una toalla para que estuviéramos sequecitos-

-Suigetsu-kun ¿E-esa palabra existe?- Hinata giró a verlo confusa pero él le resto importancia al asunto.

-Luego les dije que donde volviera al maldito Canelo le iba a enterrar la espada en un lugar de donde…-

-¡Suigetsu-kun!- Hinata lo jaló poniéndose roja.

-El caso es que tenemos comida ¡Miren, miren!- el chico entonces abrió la bolsa y tanto Juugo como Karin avanzaron para ver su contenido.

-De verdad que ustedes dos son todo un caso- reconfortada por la espontaneidad recién presenciada Karin arqueó una ceja divertida, al parecer esos dos ya no estaban tensos como en la noche.

-Les han regalado mucha fruta- Juugo sacó un durazno y al instante el de la Niebla metió la mano rebuscando en la bolsa.

-También nos han dado arroz-

-Y algo de carne pe-pero Suigetsu-kun se la comió-

-¡Muñeca te dije que no dijeras eso!- y mientras sus subordinados reían Sasuke fue retrocediendo paso a paso, poco a poco, ¿Qué era eso que le sucedía?, ¿No debería estar relajado porque la tensión de hace un rato había desaparecido?, ¿Por qué entonces todos esos sentimientos confusos se reunían en su ser?

Hinata reía, sonreía y miraba de reojo a Suigetsu, todo eso sin soltar su mano, no se habían soltado la mano en ningún momento, ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre ellos?, ya lo había notado antes pero ahora lo notaba con mayor fuerza, cuando Hinata estaba cerca de Suigetsu no solía tartamudear tanto, por lo menos no tanto como lo hacía cuando estaba con él ¡Y no solo eso! Sasuke no podía equivocarse, la había escuchado llamándolo Suigetsu-kun, nada de formalidades ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?, ¿Quería decir que su relación había dado paso a un nuevo nivel?, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ahora?

Sin ser consciente de sus actos sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ¡Que mierda, que mierda, que mierda! solo quería darle un fuerte empujón a Suigetsu y a ella zarandearla hasta que entendiera, pero entender ¿Entender que?

-Oigan tranquilos, ¡Yo quiero las guayabas!-

-Suigetsu-kun… no nos dieron guayabas-

-Uhm, ya decía yo…- y entonces el chico se rascó la barbilla soltándola y Sasuke pudo ver un moretón rodeando su muñeca, ni siquiera fue consciente de sus actos y ya se había dirigido hacía ella sujetándola por el brazo para gran desconcierto de todos.

-¿U-Uchiha-san?- temerosa lo observó fijamente.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Ah…- pasando saliva giró la mirada a otro lado –Pues…-

-Alguien te sujetó con mucha fuerza de aquí, ¿Quién?-

-Fue… solo fue…-

-Fui yo- Suigetsu habló al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban –No tengo excusa pero ya me he disculpado con ella-

-Yo ya he dicho que no es nada, me salen con mucha facilidad y…- la chica intentó explicarse torpemente.

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarla- los ojos de Sasuke parecieron resplandecer con algo parecido al odio hacía su subordinado –Te dije que no la lastimaras, no hasta que encontráramos a Itachi-

-Ya…- el muchacho entonces correspondió la intensidad de la mirada a su líder, ahora lo entendía, a Sasuke realmente le gustaba esa muchacha, le gustaba como no le había gustado nunca antes nadie, pero Sasuke no sabía de esa clase de amor, él desconocía esos sentimientos, entonces solo podía corresponder como él sabía hacerlo, la había marcado como de su propiedad, algo más que le correspondía y que nadie podía tocar, una herramienta más en su larga lista de propiedades, pero Hinata no se merecía eso, ella no se merecía que alguien la tratara como un objeto que pudiera cambiar de dueño como cualquier cosa.

-Uchiha-san…- la jovencita puso suavemente los dedos de su otra mano sobre el brazo de él y entonces el joven comprendió que quería que la soltara y lo hizo de mala gana.

-Coman, nos iremos en unos minutos- y dando media vuelta se marchó del lugar hecho un manojo de furia, porque en los ojos de Suigetsu lo había visto, el de la Niebla le había dado una advertencia, una señal con la mirada y en esos ojos había visto claro una cosa, él no permitiría que intentara nada con Hinata, Suigetsu se había dado cuenta de sus confusos sentimientos, se había percatado de ellos incluso antes que él mismo ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ahora maldecía el día en el que le había dicho a Suigetsu que podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana con ella, porque ahora Sasuke lo entendía, a él le gustaba la chica Hyuuga, no había amor de por medio, eso nunca, no se había vuelto un ciego enamorado claro que no, él podía ver que era débil, asustadiza, casi inservible y torpe, pero le gustaba, le gustaba estar a su lado sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, le gustaba que ella no lo acosara, le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba y juntaba sus dedos nerviosa, le gustaba cuando su cabello negro se esparcía a su alrededor al tiempo que sonreía, le gustaba, simple, sencillo y llano.

-Me gusta- lo susurró suavemente sintiendo como todo en su ser se calmaba como si hubiera entrado en paz y ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba solo era cuestión de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, conseguir los planes que se había fijado desde el principio y verla partir cuando llegara el momento, ella regresaría a Konoha, quizás se casaría con Naruto o con el tal Kiba, eso la verdad no importaba mucho pero definitivamente no se quedaría con Suigetsu.

-Es normal que me guste, es la primera chica que no se abalanza como loca sobre mí- arqueó una ceja ante tal pensamiento y tronó los huesos de su cuello para luego dar media vuelta y regresar a donde había dejado a los demás, si no se apuraba no le iban a dejar nada de comer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **De puente en mi casa y después de los exámenes puedo por fin suspirar con alivio, la relación ha dado un pequeño paso hacía delante aunque los sentimientos de todos se han vuelto un caos en el proceso, me ha gustado trabajar con Karin, fue interesante adentrarse en todo lo que ella es en sí.

Agradezco a:

**Momoko Uzumaki**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Ridesh**

**Chie Abi**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Daphne gabycoco**

**Sairiko**

**Shadde Lovegood**

**Naomi-chan uchiha**

**Girl-Darkness**

**Hyuuga**

**Serranita**

**Hinata Himura**

**Black-kiari**

**Naru-fan AVD**

**Inmylife**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Haro kzoids**

**LittleMonsterStick**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Akari**

**Kikuta-Madaren**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Vampirville**

**Kairi**

**Selyna Kou**

**Lilamedusa**

**Chiiiachan**

**Airi Okashi**

**Layill**

**Hina08**

**Yukinori-23**

**Bellamita-uchiha**

**Gaby-L **(Lave los trastes por ti maldita ¬ ¬)

**Sasuhina lore**

**Midori**

**Della**

**Yuuki Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Nandini-chan**

**Pau chii**

**Dlkg**

**Celina Hyuuga**

**FEGA**

**Pamelix**

**No tengo cuenta**

**Gesy**

**Misao koishikawa**

Y ahora si que no sé que es lo que ha tenido más éxito, si mi capitulo pasado o el hecho de que haya visto Fruits Basket porque recibí hartos comentarios donde exaltaban la serie y casi me obligaban a leer el manga so pena de muerte jajaja, ya lo he leído y me ha fascinado, soy Kyo-fan de ahora en adelante.

Volviendo al fic para los que querían saber lo que pasaba en Konoha hay les dejo los sentires de nuestro actual Hokage y el plan de Suigetsu se le salió de madre con lo de Karin así que ahora las cosas han dado un vuelco peligroso. Y hablando del de la Niebla la canción que tararea borrachamente al principio es "Por un beso de la flaca" de Jarabe de Palo (a mi hermano y a mi madre les ha dejado impactados el nombre de la banda, bueno…)

Pasando a temas mas reales de verdad quiero agradecer a las personas de Chile que a pesar de todo siguieron dejándome sus alegres comentarios ¡Por ustedes gente hermosa de Chile!, sé que se levantaran de cualquier cosa porque Chile ha sido siempre una nación de luchadores incansables, animo, ustedes pueden.

Me despido con todo mi amor, cuídense y esfuércense siempre, besos Ciao

_14 de Marzo del 2010 Domingo_


	10. Contra el tiempo

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 10: Contra el tiempo **

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Había cosas que Sasuke se daba cuenta de que no podía controlar, cosas molestas como sus sentimientos, pero también había cosas que a pesar de querer controlar no era posible hacerlo a pesar de parecer fácil.

-Escucha anciano- el Uchiha llevo una mano a la empuñadura de su espada –Dinos ahora a donde se fue Itachi-

-Ya he dicho que no te lo diré- el hombre usaba un enorme sombrero de paja, su aspecto era risueño, afable, Hinata tenía un miedo atroz a que el vengador intentara dañarlo.

-Si no me lo dices te lo sacare a la fuerza- el joven entrecerró los ojos, unos pasos atrás Karin lucía nerviosa intentando localizar el chakra de Itachi, Juugo veía la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer y Suigetsu mantenía el ceño fruncido, esa mañana apenas despertarse las chicas habían gritado al mismo tiempo "¡Lo encontré!" habían sido unos minutos de gloria en los que todos habían salido corriendo hacía el lugar donde se sentía la presencia solo para que cuando estaban a punto de llegar el rastro de Itachi se difuminara como humo y entonces en medio del claro solo había quedado ese viejo sonriente.

-Aunque me mates lo cierto es que no te diré nada- a pesar de que su vida se encontraba en peligro el hombre no dejaba de sonreír y en la basta experiencia de Sasuke eso solo significaba dos cosas, o no le tenía miedo o era lo suficientemente fuerte para reírse de la situación y no parecía que fuera lo segundo.

-¡Escucha tú…!- Suigetsu intervino preparándose para decir algo amenazante pero entonces el viejo giró a ver al de la Niebla con algo parecido a la diversión pintada en su rostro.

-Pero si hacen otra cosa quizás se los diga-

-¿Qué-que otra cosa?- Hinata tartamudeó apretando los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Son ninjas, unos muy buenos por lo que veo- el hombre hablaba con tal calma que Sasuke procedió a soltar su camisa, al parecer el acto no le intimidaba en nada.

-Exactamente que quieres- sopesando sus opciones el líder observó al viejo fijamente.

-Hace tiempo que no me divierto, si ustedes me divierten yo podría… sí, yo podría decirles donde se encuentra quien buscan-

-No tenemos tiempo para divertirte- los ojos negros del Uchiha taladraron al hombre pero él pareció no notarlo.

-Si no tienes tiempo para divertirme entonces no te diré nada-

-Tengo otros métodos para hacerte hablar viejo- el joven entonces frunció un poco el ceño, astas rojas empezaron a girar lentamente en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-¿El Sharingan?- pero el hombre que parecía no asombrarse con nada se encogió de hombros –Tengo un sello que no me permite hablar ni con genjutsus-

-¿Entonces como diablos planeas decirnos a donde se fue Itachi?- Karin se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Porque el sello solo se rompe cuando alguien me divierte-

-No tiene caso ni siquiera matarte- viéndolo con desprecio Sasuke retiró la mano de la empuñadura de su espada –Sigamos muchachos-

-Itachi sabe que lo siguen- el hombre observó a Sasuke, la sonrisa aún divertida en su rostro de tal manera que al Uchiha le recordó la falsa sonrisa de un payaso –Por eso tus rastreadores no pueden encontrarlo, porque él crea una esfera de energía, pero esta débil, aún no se recupera por completo, si yo te dijera a donde se dirige seguramente lo atraparías pronto-

-Tsk- el joven chasqueó la lengua, su equipo al completo lo observaba con expectación, a la espera de su decisión.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?-

-Bien- el hombre volvió a sonreír, su ancho sombrero de paja pareció curvarse en una sonrisa también –Solo necesito que descubras el acertijo, pero deberás hacerlo con todo tu equipo, si alguno de ustedes no pasa la prueba no les diré nada-

-¿Prueba?- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja, podrían ir diciendo lo que fuera pero lo que era él se sentía muy confundido, ¿Quién diablos era ese hombre?

-Su chakra es de alto nivel- Karin susurró por lo bajo –No se fíen de su apariencia-

-Que muchacha tan desconfiada- abriendo los ojos como si verdaderamente se sorprendiera el viejo observó a Karin –Soy solo un pobre anciano que busca divertirse un poco en este aburrido lugar-

-Danos el acertijo ya- Sasuke casi escupió las palabras, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de una estupida prueba, ya no estaba en la academia para pasar exámenes como esos.

-Para ser un líder eres poco paciente- el hombre negó con la cabeza –Tu equipo se desmoronara si los guías de esa manera-

-Solo danos el maldito acertijo- frunciendo el ceño el joven observó con rabia al viejo.

-Que muchacho- soltando un suspiro el hombre metió una mano en su ajado pantalón sacando un papelito morado de su bolsa –Su misión empieza aquí, tienen 3 horas para terminar- y acto seguido desapareció en una voluta de humo dejando a Sasuke con solo una palabra entre los dedos.

-Sallivaram-

………………

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Shino se despertó esa mañana y tanteó en su mueble para encontrar sus gafas oscuras, cuando por fin sus dedos hicieron contacto con ellas se las puso suavemente y se levantó lentamente de su cama, todo en él solía ser así, tranquilo, sobrio, sin movimientos de más, todo lo que Shino hacía era correcto y necesario, nunca se preocupaba en hacer cosas que no estuvieran escritas en un papel como una orden, no, Shino no hacía cosas innecesarias, o por lo menos ese había sido el Shino de antes.

Moviéndose con lentitud el joven caminó con paso arrastrado hasta el baño y se mojó el cabello lo suficiente para que se mantuviera aplastado correctamente bajo la capucha verde que solía usar encima de todo.

-Ya…- por unos instantes tuvo que sujetarse al fregadero del baño aferrandose a la fina porcelana, sentía un sudor frío recorrer su frente yendo a perderse por su cuello, se sentía mal, se sentía enfermo, el chakra que estaba gastando no tenía precedentes, nunca antes había mandado a sus insectos tan lejos y seguirlos con sus finos hilos de chakra era la tarea más difícil que había llevado a cabo en toda su vida.

-Solo un poco, solo un poco- susurró frases de aliento para si mismo incorporándose lentamente, se sentía tan frágil, tan cansado, nunca antes ese sentimiento había hecho mella en su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido los escalofríos que causa el hecho de que el cuerpo este demasiado débil para seguir, pero eso no importaba, nada de eso importaba, lo único que contaba era el hecho de que él Shino Aburame estaba cuidando de Kiba aunque este se encontrara a kilómetros de él en una misión en solitario.

Sus insectos lo habían seguido y acompañado desde el momento mismo en el que el Inuzuka había puesto un pie fuera de la aldea, de cierta manera había peleado a su lado, le había drenado el chakra a sus oponentes, lo había despertado si por la noche el lugar era demasiado peligroso e incluso cuando el castaño se encontraba muy cansado le había insuflado chakra de si mismo por medio de sus insectos.

Porque Shino Aburame no permitiría que la vida de otro de sus amigos le fuera robada, la impotencia que sentía por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada por Hinata lo seguía atormentando noche y día, la desesperación de no saber si su amiga estaba bien o mal, la completa nulidad en encontrarla.

Y sin embargo él estaba seguro de que ella regresaría, la encontraría nuevamente parada tras algún poste jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos y balbuceando alguna incoherencia, ella volvería como vuelven las flores cada primavera, de eso estaba seguro y por esa razón él se esforzaría por mantener a Kiba vivo hasta que ella volviera, él sería el guardián del Inuzuka, lo arrastraría de la mismísima muerte si era necesario pero él se encargaría de que esos ojos castaños y esos ojos plateados se volvieran a ver.

No era tonto, no señor, sabía que el equipo 8 tenía una unión realmente especial, más que un equipo eran como una pequeña familia, verdaderos hermanos, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de ser tan unidos lo cierto es que el lazo que unía a Hinata con Kiba era más fuerte que el de ninguno y él no podía estar celoso por ese hecho.

Kiba era el hermano que Hinata no había tenido y ella a su vez era la flor dulce y amable que Kiba no había conocido teniendo como ejemplos de mujeres a su madre y hermana, la relación entre ellos había surgido entonces lenta y tímidamente, reforzándose cada día volviéndose más honda en cada misión y entonces y sin que nadie lo notara ambos habían tejido lazos inquebrantables en los que Shino no se podía inmiscuir.

De cierta manera se podría decir que él era el culpable, había sido en sus inicios demasiado serio y seco como para que alguno de los dos se pudiera acercar y vaya que Kiba lo había intentado, al final los tres se habían resignado al hecho, debían querer a Shino tal y como era, sin posibilidad de bromas ni de platicas intensas y efusivas, en una ocasión Hinata había comentado que si fueran una verdadera familia Shino sería el tío serio y todos habían estado de acuerdo con esa descripción.

Y justo como en aquel entonces Shino sabía que había llegado el momento de proteger sus lazos, él y solo él protegería a Kiba para que cuando Hinata volviera pudiera reencontrarse con él, porque no había nada que lo hiciera sentirse más relajado que ver las pupilas plateadas de su compañera brillar de alivio al ver a su castaño compañero sonriéndole y diciéndole con una de sus clásicas sonrisas de lado "Hey, no llores, estoy bien tonta"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Sallivaram, sallivaram, sallivaram- Suigetsu murmuró repetidas veces la misma palabra para después jalonearse el cabello -¡¿Que mierdas se supone que significa eso?!-

-Suigetsu-kun…- Hinata dirigió una mano hacía él tratando de calmarlo.

-No hagas caso al idiota- Karin se cruzó de brazos –Su cerebro no da para más-

-Silencio ustedes- Sasuke a quien el reto había logrado poner de pésimo humor arqueó demandante una ceja.

-Maravillas- y de pronto la voz clara y fuerte de Juugo provocó que todos giraran a verlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Esa es la pista Sallivaram al revés dice maravillas-

-Bueeenoo- Suigetsu alargó mucho la palabra pasando un pie por el suelo –Eso no nos dice mucho de todas maneras-

-Si que lo hace- Karin se acomodó los lentes –No me había dado cuenta pero conozco esta área, hubo un tiempo en que Orochimaru hizo experimentos en este lugar pero lo abandono luego de un tiempo, es una región civil-

-¿Y que significa lo de maravillas?- el de la Niebla giró a verla como si no estuviera realmente interesado en su respuesta.

-Existen 12 áreas emblemáticas en este lugar, una de ellas se llama "Maravillas"-

-Guíanos- Sasuke demandó y ella asintió con la cabeza, luego todo Taka al completo comenzó a saltar entre árboles pero el gusto les duró poco porque enseguida se terminó la zona boscosa y tuvieron que correr a campo pelado hasta llegar a una extraña fuente en la que arcos y mas arcos de agua convergían en medio de un circulo.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos?- Suigetsu jadeó.

-Arriba- la pelirroja señaló al frente.

-Estas loca- el de la Niebla abrió espantado los ojos, frente a la fuente se vislumbraban mas de mil escalones, era tan larga la escalera que no se alcanzaba a apreciar la cima.

-Subamos- Sasuke frunció el ceño y comenzó a saltar los escalones de cinco en cinco, fue consciente de que al llegar al escalón cien Hinata empezó a retrasarse, en el escalón trescientos Karin empezó a jadear, en el escalón 500 tanto Juugo como Suigetsu empezaron a bufar por lo bajo y cerca del escalón 800 ya le había sacado una considerable ventaja a todo su equipo, al final había llegado sudado y solo hasta la cima donde esperaba una simple banca de madera rodeada por verdes helechos.

-Sa-Sasuke, debes esperarnos- jadeando Suigetsu fue el segundo en llegar y aventarse de cualquier manera sobre la banca.

-Son lentos- el Uchiha que aún no veía de buen modo a su subordinado le habló con su frialdad habitual pero el de la Niebla estaba demasiado cansado como para notar pequeñas sutilezas.

-Por dios- Karin, Juugo y Hinata llegaron después, los tres sudando copiosamente, a pesar de ser un día de invierno el sol asomaba tímidamente por entre las nubes.

-¿Y ahora que?- Suigetsu que después de lo ocurrido solo esperaba oportunidad para dejar a Karin mal parada frente a Sasuke la vio con desden –No hay nada aquí-

-Pero este es el lugar- la chica frunció el ceño.

-Esperen- Juugo parpadeó y se dirigió a la banca, a un lado de Suigetsu había un diminuto papel.

-¿Qué dice?-

-_Reacción de hidrólisis en medio alcalino que consiste en la descomposición de un éster- _Sasuke leyó la hoja y luego montó en cólera ¡¿Cómo se suponía que iban a saber una mierda así?!, ellos no eran ninjas médicos ni científicos ni nada parecido.

-Dice algo atrás- quitándole el papel a su líder Suigetsu leyó con dificultad –Si no eres un brillante estudiante de Tsunade-hime entonces canta con tu equipo en el agua-

-¿Canta con tu equipo en el agua?- Karin entrecerró los ojos, ¿Eso no quería decir lo que parecía que quería decir verdad?

-Andando- Sasuke dio una solemne media vuelta, los mil escalones se veían ahora en sentido contrario.

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué a mi?- negando con la cabeza Suigetsu le tendió la mano a Hinata, si no bajaban así la chica se volvería a quedar atrás y no necesitaba más idioteces de parte de Sasuke.

-¡Ah! Gracias Suigetsu-kun- ella le agradeció de corazón tomándole de la mano pero entonces solo pudo sorprenderse cuando del otro lado la mano de Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza aunque el joven ni siquiera se digno a verla.

-Haremos esta tontería como el equipo que somos, solo para terminar rápido-

-Hai- por un instante Karin sintió la increíblemente fuerte tentación de correr como colegiala y colgarse de la mano libre de Sasuke pero en el ultimo momento un rescoldo de orgullo la guió hasta tomar al de la Niebla de la mano, todavía había algo de vanidad, sí, todavía había algo de orgullo femenino en su cuerpo.

-Vamos Juugo- para desviar la atención de su acto le tendió a su vez la mano al de cabello naranja quien asintió en silencio sonriéndole suavemente a su compañera, pero todo aquel acto de calmada camaradería se desvaneció al instante en que Sasuke echó a correr escaleras abajo de tal manera que Hinata flotó en el aire tras él ahogando un chillido de terror, Suigetsu tuvo que casi volar para seguirle el paso a su líder, Karin finalmente tropezó con sus propios pies y también fue arrastrada en el aire y Juugo daba unos brincos tan grandes que se podría decir que eran los de un verdadero gigante.

-Ya- finalmente los cinco quedaron frente a la fuente, Sasuke con el ceño horriblemente fruncido y los demás sin animarse a hacer nada.

-Bu-bueno…- y entonces Hinata se quitó la capa de un solo movimiento y miró tímidamente a los demás –C-creo que debíamos cantar-

-Sí, tal parece- quitándose también la capa Suigetsu avanzó hacía ella, el aire frió les lamió por un instante los cuerpos y ambos se estremecieron.

-Ya que, nos vamos a enfermar- Karin negó con la cabeza quitándose la capa al igual que Juugo y a la cuenta de tres los cuatro brincaron dentro de la fuente quedándose sin aliento por las heladas aguas.

-¡Canten, canten, canten!- Suigetsu sintió como sus ojos se abrían con horror ante el frío que estaba sintiendo.

-¿C-cual?- Hinata se abrazó a si misma mientras un arco de fría agua le caía directo en la espalda.

-¡Allá en la fuente había un chorrito se hacía grandote, se hacía chiquito!- Karin empezó a berrear lo primero que se le vino a la mente y los otros tres la siguieron cantando la cancioncilla de cualquier manera pero nada sucedía.

-¿Y ahora?- temblando Juugo giró hacía Karin pero entonces Hinata se dio cuenta ¡Sasuke aún seguía fuera de la fuente con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados!

-Uchiha-san- hablando lo más fuerte que podía la jovencita trató de hacerse oír entre el estruendo de la fuente –Necesita estar todo el equipo para que funcione-

-Mph- pero él desvió la cabeza como si de esa manera se deshiciera de su molesta presencia.

-¡Uchiha-san!- helándose ella volvió a gritar en medio del estruendo del agua.

-¡Solo hazlo Sasuke!- y solo entonces el joven de ojos negros se dio cuenta de que estaba tan concentrado en la Hyuuga que no había notado como su compañero lo tomaba por el brazo y lo metía dentro de las heladas aguas.

-¡Ahora sí!- Karin hizo altavoz con sus manos -¡Canten!-

-¡_Allá en la fuente había un chorrito_!- sus subordinados volvieron a berrear con brios y él sintió como una vena le latía de mala manera en la frente, cuando viera ese viejo tan seguro como que había un dios que lo iba a matar.

-¡_Se hacía grandote!-_ sus subordinados siguieron cantando y entonces él cerró los ojos, respiró hondamente, sintió el agua metiéndose dentro de su bota Ninja y entonces completó con voz solemne.

-_Y se hacía chiquito-_ al instante los chorros de agua dejaron de caer y en medio del circulo surgió una esfera.

-La respuesta es…- Juugo empezó a leer las palabras que se dibujaban en la esfera –Saponificación-

-¡¿Cómo si a alguien le importara?!- calada hasta los huesos Karin bufó, su cabello rojo pegándose a su mojado cuerpo de manera completamente enloquecedora y sus ojos rojizos temblando con furor, Suigetsu al ver tal escena desvió al instante la mirada, no quería ser mas idiota de lo que ya era con respecto a ella.

-¿Y ahora?- apretando los dientes para no temblar Juugo siguió observando la esfera que parecía burlarse de él.

-Hay que subir a dar la respuesta- Sasuke hizo deducciones rápidas y todo el equipo tragó saliva volviendo a ver la escaleras ¿Era broma verdad?

-Bueno- dando un suspiro Suigetsu sujetó de una mano a Karin y de otra a Hinata, sin mediar palabras el Uchiha sujetó a la joven heredera y Juugo cerró la fila volviendo a sujetar a Karin.

-Arriba-

-Ya que…-

-Aquí vamos- y entonces Hinata casi pudo sentir que lloraba cuando se vio obligada a avanzar dando unos trancos de casi diez escalones cada uno, cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima no había ni rastro de lo que habían sido en un principio, parecían un grupo de desterrados que hubieran tenido una pelea feroz contra animales salvajes, mojados, desgreñados, sudados y rojos por el esfuerzo.

-Saponificación- sacando aire de sus reservas Sasuke escupió la palabra y entonces el viento pasó entre ellos casi con una risueña gracia y una nueva nota voló hacía sus manos.

-_Un equipo suele tener entre sus integrantes siempre diferencias, con un solo ataque habrán de resolverlas- _los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron, si había alguien con quien quisiera arreglar diferencias ya sabía (y muy bien) con quien era.

-Supongo que eso si que ha sido explicito- los ojos violetas de Suigetsu parecieron ensombrecerse.

-Un solo ataque- un poco nerviosa Karin acomodó sus gafas –Y por supuesto no será algo que sea mortal-

-A la cuenta de tres cada quien atacara al integrante del equipo con quien crea que tiene diferencias ¿Entendido?- Sasuke habló con su fría voz de siempre –Nada que sea demasiado grave-

-¿Te-tengo que hacerlo?- Hinata apretó sus dedos uno contra el otro realmente nerviosa pero Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

-Uno- Juugo miró uno a uno a sus compañeros, a Karin y a Hinata temía lastimarlas y no sabía si Suigetsu aguantaría uno de sus ataques, mejor ir a la segura contra Sasuke aunque lo cierto es que no tenía nada en su contra.

-Dos- Karin se mordió ligeramente el labio, en primera instancia había pensado en atacar a Hina-tonta pero lo cierto es que a pesar de todo era incapaz de sentir rencor por ella, era absolutamente frustrante pero una persona como lo era la joven heredera era incapaz de producir sentimientos de odio en las demás personas, no, aunque quisiera no podría atacarla, Juugo era quien últimamente más la había apoyado así que a él tampoco y aunque siempre se peleaba con Suigetsu él también la estaba apoyando en esos momentos y finalmente el único que quedaba era el causante de todos sus males amorosos, Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Tres!- de un movimiento Sasuke giró hacía Suigetsu con el pecho listo para sacar un jutsu de fuego, a su vez el de la Niebla preparó un jutsu de agua.

-¡Haa!- voló un shuriken.

-¡Byakugan!-

-¡Arghh!- y entonces Uchiha Sasuke esquivó los cuatro ataques de sus subordinados al tiempo en que el jutsu de fuego se le deshacía en la boca y Taka por entero quedaba con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión.

-¡Yo-yo, esto, lo siento!- Hinata empezó a disculparse rápidamente -¡No intentaba atacarlo Uchiha-san! Lo que pasa es que como no quería lastimar a nadie, bue-bueno yo, so-solo he cerrado los ojos y he atacado a ciegas yo…- la chica siguió balbuceando rápidamente mientras los tres integrantes restantes se veían entre sí ¿Había sido Hinata la única ingenua que había atacado a Sasuke sin querer?

-Ya, entiendo- el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos –De cualquier manera supongo que ahora habrán sacado lo que tenían guardado en mi contra-

-Pues…- Suigetsu se rascó de manera traviesa la nuca cortando toda la tensión que hasta hace pocos momentos se respiraba en el aire.

-Lo lamento Sasuke-kun- Karin inclinó la cabeza en disculpa aunque por dentro debía aceptar para si misma que atacar a quien llamaba "su retorcido amor" le había producido un efecto liberador.

-¡Oh!- antes de que alguien pudiera agregar alguna otra cosa Suigetsu sujetó al vuelo un pedazo de papel morado –Es la siguiente pista-

-Dice "Brinca, brinca y sigue brincando entre el mar y el monte"-

-Es el bosque prohibido- Karin colocó un dedo sobre su sien intentando recordar la localización exacta del lugar –Un par de kilómetros al norte-

-Vamos allá- tomando al vuelo las capas los cinco jóvenes se lanzaron a correr al siguiente destino, con la fuerza del aire sus ropas empezaban a secarse y cuando menos lo esperaron ya se hallaban frente al lugar en cuestión, era un lugar grande y tan frío como cabía esperarse del bosque en invierno.

-¿Y ahora?- Suigetsu hizo un mohín con la boca, la soledad del lugar no presagiaba nada bueno.

-No recuerdo muy bien pero creo que esta era un área de trampas en el pasado- Karin torció la boca –Tengan cuidado-

-¡Hay flechas!- Hinata señaló unas discretas flechas que apuntaban un estrecho camino.

-Parece que no tenemos otra opción- sujetando a la heredera de la mano y andando a grandes trancos Sasuke avanzó hacía donde los signos le mandaban.

-¡Esperen!- corriendo Juugo se sujetó de la mano de Hinata y luego Karin y Suigetsu cerraron la fila, por espacio de varios minutos todos caminaron sin mediar palabra, el bosque cada vez se iba cerrando más y más y de pronto las flechas condujeron a una extraña edificación de apenas algo más de medio metro de altura.

-Parece que habrá que pasar agachados por aquí- el Uchiha tomó aire con fuerza, el retorcido sentido del humor de aquel hombre se hacía más patente a cada momento.

-Hum…- el Uchiha comenzó a avanzar encorvando por completo la espalda y sujetándose a las estrechas paredes que para un claustrofóbico hubieran sido un tormento, de cierta manera le recordaba los interminables pasillos de la guarida de Orochimaru.

-No se atrasen- recordando la regla de que tenían que estar todos juntos para que la prueba fuera valida probó de mirar atrás pero solo podía ver la oscuridad y escuchar los susurros ahogados de sus subordinados unos pasos tras él.

-¡Lo-lo lamento!- y entonces apenas fue consciente de cómo Hinata chocaba la cabeza contra su trasero, podía imaginarla en esos justos instante con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y a punto del desmayo.

-Bien, sujétame- con su rudeza característica le tomó ambas manos y se las colocó en la cintura, la pose era realmente incomoda porque debido a la altura de la construcción tenían que avanzar con la espalda completamente arqueada hacía delante sin otra vista mejor que sus pies caminando por el suelo cubierto de piedritas.

-Ah… yo-yo- completamente nerviosa Hinata pasó saliva pero ni siquiera pudo pensar un poco en su situación porque Sasuke comenzó a avanzar y para asegurar que ella no lo soltara puso ambas manos sobre las suyas, la joven Hyuuga podía sentir su respiración agitada y sus mejillas a punto de tronar por acumulo de sangre, ya ni siquiera le importaba lo sofocante del lugar ni la oscuridad que no le permitía distinguir a un palmo de sus narices, parecía que su mente se había ciclado en un solo pensamiento, las manos tibias de Sasuke Uchiha sobre las suyas.

-Hinata- segundos después Juugo agarró parte de su capa para no perderla y más atrás escuchó algunos gruñidos de parte de Karin y de Suigetsu, él diciendo algo como "Ni que quisiera tocarte por voluntad propia" y ella amenazando con golpearlo en cuanto salieran de ahí.

-Oh, oh- y de pronto el suelo pareció temblar bajo ellos –Problemas- Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado.

-Tengan cuidado porque…- pero Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase de advertencia, de las paredes emergieron chorros de agua que los mojaron al por mayor empapándoles por completo las capas y en algunos casos impidiéndoles respirar, el único feliz con tal hecho parecía ser Suigetsu que se deshacía, se volvía a armar, avanzaba por debajo de los pies de todos y volvía a emerger en el lugar menos indicado hasta que Sasuke había acabado con su dicha pisándolo muy fuerte cuando encontró una mancha acuosa bajo su calzado.

-¡Uchiha-san!- ahogándose, helándose y empezando a entrar en pánico por las estrechas paredes que los rodeaban Hinata se aferró con una fuerza poco propia en ella al cinturón del joven, frunciendo el ceño Sasuke ahogó cualquier sentimiento que pudiera cruzar su cara cuando la cabeza de la joven volvió a estrellarse contra su trasero.

-¡Sasuke!- Karin chilló atrás, los chorros de agua la estrellaban contra las paredes moviéndola de un lado a otro como barco en altamar.

-Ya- el joven líder estaba por crear un jutsu que los liberara de aquella situación cuando fueron abruptamente lanzados hacía la salida mucho más mojados de cómo habían entrado.

-¡Ah!- al instante Hinata soltó al joven quien dejó que las manos de la muchacha resbalaran de su cintura sin prestarle atención.

-¿Y ahora que?- Juugo echó una mirada alrededor pero no pudo ver más pistas.

-Cerca de aquí hay un laberinto- la joven de anteojos se quitó el exceso de agua de la cara sacudiendo la cabeza –Si ese viejo es tan loco como parece habrá algo ahí-

-Por mí pueden ir diciendo misa pero estoy completamente seguro que todo esto ya estaba planeado desde antes de que nosotros llegáramos- Suigetsu se materializó frente a Karin quien se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada como toda reacción.

-Encontremos la pista- echando nuevamente a correr Sasuke volvió a liderar a su grupo, Hinata ante tal acto solo pudo seguirlo al tiempo que lo veía con sorpresa ¿Cómo podía tener las energías para seguir adelante así como si nada?

-Escuchen, sí alguien encuentra la pista grite- antes de entrar Sasuke dio rápidamente las instrucciones necesarias –Nos separaremos pero procuren grabarse el camino para no perderse, si alguien encuentra la pista regresen inmediatamente a…- pero entonces los cinco integrantes parpadearon al ver que del laberinto salían un par de niños un tanto sucios y visiblemente aliviados de haber salido de aquel lugar.

-¡No he comido en dos días pensé que jamás saldría de ahí!- un niño pelirrojo soltó un enorme suspiro.

-¡Yo también!- el otro de cabello castaño respiró hondamente para después sonreír ampliamente -¡Pero mira lo que me encontré Hikaru!- al instante siguiente ondeó en su mano una banderilla morada, por un espacio de tres segundos los cinco miembros de Taka observaron como lo banderilla se movía de un lado a otro en la mano del crío y entonces…

-¡PRESTA!- De un solo movimiento Suigetsu le arrebató el banderín al chico quien al ver a un joven de afilados colmillos completamente desgreñado, mojado y amenazador con una enorme espada a cuestas se tiró hacía atrás lívido de terror.

-¡De vuelta!- al instante de tener la banderilla Sasuke señaló el lugar por donde habían emergido hace unos segundos.

-¿Otra vez?- Karin casi pudo llorar al sentir como Suigetsu le bajaba de mala manera la cabeza para que volviera a entrar al apretado y pequeño pasillo.

-No te quedes atrás Hyuuga-

-¡Ha-hai!- y entonces fue nuevamente un caos de chorros de agua, integrantes que se ahogaban, el cuerpo temblando completamente helado y la oscuridad que los hacía rebotar de un lado a otro entre las estrechas paredes.

-¡Fuera!- cuando Karin finalmente pudo volver a erguirse como una persona normal sintió que todo a su alrededor brillaba y que el sol era lo más hermoso del mundo.

-¿Qué dice la pista?- echándose el mojado cabello hacía atrás Sasuke apretó los dientes para que la quijada no le temblara por el frío reinante.

-Ah…- Suigetsu intentó exprimir un poco la chorreante nota –Creo que dice, entre el tren y el conocimiento correrás por el desierto-

-Debe referirse al área deportiva- cansada y jadeante Karin señaló sin muchas fuerzas un punto en el este.

-En marcha-

-Hai- sus subordinados asintieron al tiempo pero Sasuke podía distinguir perfectamente el cansancio en sus palabras ¡Y apenas era la segunda prueba!, sin detenerse a pensar mucho en su bienestar o sentimientos el joven vengador apuró el paso siguiendo las indicaciones de Karin, de no ser porque uno de los requisitos era que el equipo tenía que pasar la prueba al completo él los habría dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-Es por allá Sasuke-kun- la pelirroja señaló unos inmensos campos pasando las vías de un herrumbroso tren que al parecer había conocido días mejores.

-Supongo que es por allá- Karin señaló a la lejanía pasando un lago –Si este es el tren supongo que la palabra "conocimiento" debe referirse a la biblioteca que esta del otro lado-

-Pero no sabemos de que lado del lago es- Juugo arqueó una ceja.

-Dividámonos, quien halle la pista llama a los demás- Sasuke que quería terminar inmediatamente dio la orden con crudeza y todos pudieron notar que empezaba a molestarse en serio con todo ese asunto.

-¡Hai!-

-¡Vamos muñeca!- tomándola por la mano Suigetsu echó a correr en una dirección y viendo tal acto Karin y Juugo tomaron el otro camino, por unos escalofriantes segundos Sasuke no supo a donde correr, viendo lo que había hecho el de la Niebla todos se esperarían que siguiera hacía donde Juugo y Karin pero…

-Mierda- gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que salía en persecución del de cabello blanco y la heredera Hyuuga, entendía que ella le gustaba, ya lo había reconocido y se había propuesto no tener ningún problema al respecto, ¡Pero Suigetsu tenía que agravar cualquier cosa inmiscuyendo sus narices en medio!, ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que le molestaba su cercanía con la chica?, ¿Era idiota o algo parecido?

-Ninjas- paradójicamente había gran cantidad de civiles diseminados a lo largo del extenso campo y todos los veían pasar con la boca abierta del asombro, era en extremo raro ver shinobis en aquella región del país.

-No se atrasen- mandándole una mirada neutral a Suigetsu el Uchiha pasó al lado de ellos rebasándolos al instante.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- al momento el instinto de competencia del joven de la Niebla se despertó soltando a Hinata y persiguiendo a su líder como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Oh, no…- la joven Hyuuga susurró por lo bajo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, estaba en extremo cansada y la capa mojada le pesaba una barbaridad provocando que corriera moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro como lo haría una damisela en peligro, en momentos como ese hasta ella misma se preguntaba si era una Ninja de verdad, sentía que los pulmones le iban a explotar y parecía que hasta sus mismas piernas le clamaban algo de piedad, ¡Pero debía encontrar a Uchiha Itachi!, debían superar esa prueba.

-Hey mi kunoichi- en su alocada carrera de pronto notó que un grupo de jóvenes civiles se habían agrupado a un lado del lago haciendo altavoces con sus manos.

-¡Déjame ser tu destello amarillo!- uno de ellos gritó provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran débilmente de carmín.

-¡No busques más, aquí esta tu Hokage para darte una sensual misión!- el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza aunque extrañamente en vez de asustarse se sintió de cierta manera (de una muy avergonzada manera) algo divertida por los gritos de aquellos civiles.

-¡Aquí esta tu espada mi Ninja!- ante el ultimo grito la joven pasó saliva realmente sonrojada sin dejar de correr y entonces notó que Uchiha Sasuke la esperaba parado con los brazos cruzados a varios metros.

-¡Deja de atrasarte Hyuuga!- se oía tan molesto que Hinata olvidó cualquier posible vergüenza y forzó a su cuerpo a avanzar más rápido pero cuando estaba por llegar a su lado Suigetsu también paró en seco y señaló al otro lado del lago.

-Parece que están del lado de Karin-

-Vaya perdida de tiempo- concentrando chakra en sus pies los tres atravesaron a todo correr el extenso lago ante los gritos alborozados de los jóvenes civiles, Sasuke se dijo a si mismo que aquellos simples seres se emocionaban por muy poco.

-Tardaron en llegar- cuando al fin cruzaron todo el lago se encontraron con un par de chicos que parecían tener la pinta de simples aldeanos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- seco como siempre Sasuke los increpó.

-Somos los examinadores- ambos jóvenes sonrieron ampliamente.

-Ustedes recibirán un castigo por haberse separado- el que parecía más joven de los dos señaló a Sasuke con un dedo –Se supone que son un equipo y deben afrontar todas las pruebas juntos-

-Era para ahorrar tiempo- el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, esos dos chicos al igual que el viejo de antes parecían no tenerle el más mínimo miedo.

-Entonces el pelos naranjas y la pelirroja se quedan conmigo- el civil de cabello castaño sonrió ladeando la cabeza, en su mano una botella de extraño contenido.

-Bien, los otros conmigo- el más joven echó a andar y Sasuke no tuvo de otra que seguirlo.

-El área deportiva es un lugar donde se entrenan los mejores civiles, supongo que para unos ninjas esto no es gran cosa-

-E-es grande- Hinata tartamudeó intentando no resollar demasiado.

-En fin, esta es su prueba, ¿Ven esos resbaladeros?-

-¡Esto me recuerda momentos de mi infancia!- Suigetsu puso una mano a modo de visor observando aquellas amplias resbaladillas de piedra que eran incluso más altas que una casa.

-La prueba es la siguiente, ustedes deben bajar y subir estos veinte resbaladeros-

-Tsk- Sasuke arqueó una ceja, aquella prueba sería pan comido.

-Deben hacerlo sin usar chakra- el joven alzó un dedito explicativo –Ni jutsus, ni nada parecido, bajaran y subirán como un simple civil-

-Oh…- Suigetsu sonrió nerviosamente –Entonces empecemos ahora-

-Mpfg- gruñendo con molestia Sasuke se dirigió de brazos cruzados hacía el resbaladero, había una enorme fila de civiles esperando su turno para poder usar la atracción ¿Qué le veían de divertido?, que él recordara nunca había usado el rudimentario y tonto artefacto.

-¡A un lado, Ninja en acción!- y entonces apenas pudo hacerse a un lado cuando Suigetsu pasó como bólido a su costado pasando completamente de la fila y arrojándose de sentón sobre aquella superficie resbalosa que lo arrastró hacía abajo con su blanco cabello ondeando al aire mientras arriba se oían las protestas de los de la fila.

-Lo-lo lamento- haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y muerta de pena por tener que pasar de la enorme fila Hinata trató de disculparse con los civiles.

-¡Pero miren son ninjas!- los jóvenes que al principio se habían mostrado tan hostiles abrieron los ojos con sorpresa cuando vieron a la chica -¿Están grabando una película o algo así?-

-Vamos- Hinata no pudo contestar, Sasuke la sujetó de la mano jalándola hacía el resbaladero y al instante ambos se deslizaron con una velocidad que ninguno de los dos sospechaba que pudieran alcanzar, él de rodillas y ella medio sentada medio erguida, al final tuvieron que saltar antes de verse embarrados en el polvoso suelo y ambos tuvieron que reprimir el deseo de usar chakra para salir de tan embarazosa situación.

-¡Corran, apúrense!- Suigetsu que parecía la mar de divertido deslizándose por el segundo resbaladero les hizo la seña de la victoria y entonces Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y Hinata pasó saliva, solo quedaban 19 resbalones solo eso…

**Karin **pasó saliva, las piernas le parecían de gelatina por correr tanto y a pesar de los escalofríos por la ropa mojada podía sentir el sudor perlar su frente. El muchacho frente a ella le sonrió pasando una hoja de su diminuta libreta.

-Entonces bien Karin-san ¿Cómo se llamaba el gato blanco que salía en la serie de Sailor Moon?-

-¡Ya he dicho que no veía las caricaturas de los civiles!-

-No son caricaturas Karin-san, es anime-

-¡Lo que sea!-

-Sailor Moon es un clasico-

-¡No sé, no sé como se llamaba el maldito gato!-

-Entonces sufrirá el castigo-

-¡No espera!- desesperada la pelirroja intentó recordar desesperadamente el nombre -¡Luna, se llamaba Luna!-

-No- con una expresión de completa felicidad el joven alzó un dedo –Ese era el gato negro, lo siento Karin-san, debe tomar un trago-

-¿Qué es?- la joven sujetó la botella tratando de alejarla lo más posible de su cuerpo.

-Créame Karin-san, no quiere saber-

**Hinata **se deslizó por el quinto resbaladero haciendo esfuerzos por no patinar sin control nuevamente, en la ocasión anterior había logrado de alguna manera que ni ella lograba entender enredarse con Sasuke en su bajada de tal forma que al final la chica había quedado tendida en la tierra con una pierna ensartada en el estomago del joven y él con unos ojos que parecían ser capaces de tragarla viva de la ira.

**Juugo **sabía que no era algo de lo que debiera enorgullecerse pero lo cierto es que cuando estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru solía ver mucha televisión, cuando nadie le hacía experimentos, cuando Kimimaro no estaba para consolarlo y cuando no estaba ni comiendo ni transformándose en su otro yo ni nada por el estilo, en esos momentos Juugo solía ver la televisión por entre los barrotes de su celda, claro que aquellas amenas tardes se habían acabado cuando su excitación al ver las masacres que provocaba un mentado Majin boo habían desencadenado un ataque masivo a las paredes de la confortable celda que le había proporcionado Orochimaru.

-Entonces Juugo-san- el joven civil se dirigió al fortachón sonriendo ampliamente -¿Cuántas estrellas tenía la primera esfera que tuvo Goku?-

-Eran cuatro-

-¡Correcto!- y entonces Karin entrecerró los ojos, maldita la suerte de algunos.

**Sasuke **tuvo que admitir al deslizarse por el resbaladero número 12 (quizás el 13 a esas alturas ya no llevaba bien la cuenta) el caso es que debía admitir que aquella cosa empezaba a, de cierta forma, no mucho realmente pero de alguna manera… sí, se podría decir que empezaba a divertirlo, hacía tanto que no confiaba en sus instintos primitivos que había olvidado como era el mundo cuando no se usaba el chakra de por medio.

¿Quién diría que la piedra lisa resbalara de tal manera?, Sasuke podía sentir el cabello revoloteando enmarcando su cara, el viento golpeándole el rostro, la adrenalina de caer sin más fuerza que la de la atracción y la gravedad guiándolo y claro…

-¡Uchiha-san!- el hecho de que había descubierto una cosa curiosa, cuando Hinata Hyuuga estaba muy asustada olvidaba tartamudear.

**Tum-tum **Karin solo podía sentir como su cabeza tamborileaba al encuentro con el cuarto trago con esa cosa ¿Por qué no habían almorzado? El alcohol se le subía hasta el cerebro en cuestión de segundos.

-Y entonces Karin-san- escuchaba la voz del joven civil como un revoloteo lejano -¿Quién era el capitán número uno de las tropas del Shinsengumi?-

-Esto… ¿Saito Hajime?-

-Ese es el tercero, el primero era Okita Souji Karin-san-

-¡Oh!- y entonces volvió a apurar la botella, al mal paso darle prisa.

**Suigetsu **levantó los brazos al aire cuando llegó al resbaladero número veinte, cierto que subir las escaleras de veinte resbaladeros que eran mas altos que la torre de un Kage no había sido en ninguna forma algo fácil pero el hecho de deslizarse como pez en el agua después definitivamente valía la pena y aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver como Sasuke y Hinata se enredaban irremediablemente entre ellos cada que caían en picada por alguna de las resbaladillas, ¿Era eso o el Uchiha lo hacía a propósito? Era un misterio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Sigan a las gaviotas!-

-Karin...- preocupado por ella Suigetsu tomó su puño (que la chica había elevado al cielo) bajándoselo con delicadeza.

-¡Al norte corsarios!- la chica volvió a gritar señalando algún punto a la distancia y el de la Niebla giró a ver a Juugo desesperado.

-Lo lamento- el de cabello naranja se encogió de hombros –No sé como lo hizo pero contesto a todo mal incluso a lo que se sabía-

-Y ahora cree que esta en un maldito barco- frustrado Suigetsu volvió a sujetarla para que ella no hiciera otro de aquellos locos ademanes piratas que se había pasado haciendo desde que se habían reunido nuevamente con ellos.

-Tal parece que Karin fue pirata en una vida pasada- Juugo caviló por lo bajo.

-Por lo menos la siguiente pista no parece necesitar mucho de ella- Sasuke la vio con extrañeza, justo hasta esos momentos venía a enterarse de que era la primera vez que veía a una chica borracha.

-Zona comercial- Suigetsu leyó la siguiente pista, Karin murmurando cosas acerca de izar las velas lo sujetó del cuello elevando el otro brazo al cielo.

-Ka-Karin…- el joven de cabello blanco volvió a bajarle la mano a su compañera con gesto genuinamente preocupado, un sentimiento que raramente se pintaba en su rostro.

-Suigetsu carga a Karin o lo que sea- Sasuke frunció el ceño –Vamos-

-E-entendido- Hinata giró a ver a Karin sin saber muy bien si debía ayudar a Suigetsu con ella pero luego se dijo que definitivamente no debía interferir, de algún modo retorcido aquella era la oportunidad del de la Niebla para estar al lado de ella, aunque al parecer el joven aún no se daba cuenta.

-Suerte Suigetsu-kun- la jovencita susurró por lo bajo apretando las manos una contra la otra.

-Avancen- pero no pudo pedir mucho por la fortuna de sus compañeros cuando Sasuke volvió a apresurarlos, era cierto, debían terminar todo el recorrido en 3 horas ¿Lo lograrían?

A lo largo del camino los desvaríos de Karin siguieron escuchándose al tiempo con los susurros de Suigetsu que intentaba en vano regresarle algo de razón, finalmente y ya cuando el de la Niebla se planteaba seriamente cargarla y llevarla a rastras llegaron al centro comercial de la zona.

-¿Y aquí que?- Sasuke oteó rápidamente el lugar, era un sitio concurrido, parecían haber llegado a la hora pico en la que todo el mundo estaba haciendo sus compras del día, vaya mala suerte ir vestidos tan llamativos y con una chica gritando ¡A la plancha, láncenlo por la borda!

-Karin, somos ninjas no piratas- ya cansado de hacerla entrar en razón Suigetsu intentó convencerla de otra manera.

-¡Oh!, ¿En serio?- sus ojos rojizos lo vieron con curiosidad.

-Pero no se vale aventar shurikens ni kunais- se lo aclaró al ver el brillo casi demencial de sus ojos.

-Uchiha-san- sonrojada por el esfuerzo y apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire Hinata señaló una banderilla roja que sobresalía de una ventana.

-Esta vez encontramos la pista rápidamente- Juugo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza pero Sasuke frunció el ceño para luego ahogar un suspiro.

-Nada de eso, la nota dice que hay un festival justo ahora y debemos concursar en todos los eventos-

-¡Jamás terminaremos!- Suigetsu abrió espantado los ojos.

-No esperen- el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos viendo atentamente la nota –Dice que debemos sumar un total de diez concursos o hacer 4 y el ultimo concurso de equipos-

-¡En marcha entonces!-

-¡Recuérdenlo todos juntos!-

-¡A la mar bucaneros!-

-Karin, ninjas recuérdalo, ninjas-

-¡Y entonces justo ahora empezara el concurso de…!- un hombre subido en una tarima y con micrófono en mano elevaba los brazos al cielo llamando la atención de la multitud.

-¡Yo me apunto!- Suigetsu soltó a Karin y brincó a la tarima al lado de los demás hombres sin saber siquiera de que iba la cosa.

-¡Uno más para el concurso de comer chiles!-

-¿Comer chiles?- el de la Niebla entrecerró los ojos, hey, eso no decía en el contrato.

-A la cuenta de tres terminaran todo el contenido de sus vasos-

-¡Uno, dos, tres!- al instante los cinco enormes hombres en derredor de la mesa se bebieron sus vasos con chile como si fueran agua, Suigetsu hizo su mejor esfuerzo, peleó valientemente contra una zanahoria, se tragó sin masticar dos chiles, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y cuando solo le faltaba terminarse medio bote dieron a conocer al ganador.

-Perdiste- al bajar de la tarima con los ojos aún llenos de lagrimas Sasuke lo increpó viéndolo de mala manera.

-Hey, hey- el joven que sentía la lengua dormida negó con la cabeza –La misión decía participar no ganar-

-¿Dónde esta Juugo-san?- Hinata cuestionó al no verlo cerca.

-El se ha ido a la mesa de las vencidas- Sasuke señaló hacía atrás –Va ganando-

-Como era de esperarse de Juugo- el de la Niebla apuró su botella de agua y los cuatro corrieron hacía donde el de cabello naranja no dejaba competidor en pie.

-¡Bien Juugo!-

-¡Así se hace Juugo-san!-

-No pierdas-

-¡Eso bucanero, córtales la lengua!-

-Ninjas Karin, ninjas…-

-¡Y el ganador es el fortachon de cabello naranja!- el anunciador del juego levantó la mano del joven al aire en señal de victoria.

-Ese si es un verdadero Taka- Sasuke dejo escapar la frase como al descuido.

-¿Qué estas insinuando Sasuke?- el de cabello blanco giró a verlo con ojos de pistola.

-¡Vamos muchachos, necesitamos a dos concursantes más!- un poco más lejos un animador intentaba conseguir más participantes.

-Veamos si ganas Sasuke- los ojos violetas de Suigetsu observaron a su líder retadores.

-Mph- el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos caminando hacía el lugar indicado.

-Nosotros también concursamos- el de la Niebla levantó una mano para ser notado.

-Hum… bien- por un momento el animador no supo si era buena idea dejar concursar a dos ninjas pero el animo de toda la gente parecía caldeado así que supuso que no habría problema –Pónganse ustedes también esos sacos- ante tal orden Sasuke levantó una ceja pero Suigetsu que sabía de que trataba el juego se metió rápidamente en uno de los sacos sujetándolo con fuerza contra su cintura, bendito fuera el clan Uchiha por no divertirse como la gente común y corriente.

-A la cuenta de tres deberán saltar de aquí al árbol que se encuentra hasta allá y regresar… esto, para que sea más o menos parejo los ninjas no deben de dar un salto que sea mayor a un metro-

-Mierda- pero lo que era Sasuke aún seguía peleándose contra el maldito saco que tenía hilachos enredándosele por todas partes.

-Ah… Uchiha-san- llegando a su lado con solicitud Hinata se apuró a acomodar el saco y subírselo hasta que estuviera en la posición correcta –Solo debe saltar de ida y de regreso-

-Entiendo- el joven fijó sus ojos negros en el horizonte visualizando su meta.

-Esto Uchiha-san…- la jovencita jugueteó con sus dedos un buen rato antes de armarse de valor –Su-suerte- él por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza pero al instante sintió como algo en su pecho parecía querer jugar y escapar volando por el cielo, no sabía que era pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que Suigetsu le ganara en esa estupida competencia.

-¿Listo Uchiha?- ambos jóvenes se posicionaron lado a lado, cada uno con los ojos fijos en el árbol y los costales bien sujetos a sus cinturas.

-¡Uno!-

-Mph-

-¡Dos!-

-A ver si el clan Uchiha es tan bueno como dicen…-

-¡Tres, fuera!- al instante los dos jóvenes se lanzaron en una violenta competencia, los costales que parecían volar, los ojos fijos en el objetivo y una humareda de polvo como rastro a sus espaldas.

-¡Animo Suigetsu-kun!- Hinata vitoreó a su amigo y luego se llevó una mano al pecho sonrojándose –A-animo también Uchiha-san-

-¡Voy a ganar!- sintiendo que los pulmones le explotarían Suigetsu siguió brincando como vil conejo, unos centímetros atrás de él Sasuke aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener ambos pies metidos en el costal, si brincaba con demasiada fuerza rompería el saco y entonces seguro que lo descalificarían, debía ir lo suficientemente suave para no romperlo pero lo bastante rápido para que su tonto subordinado no ganara.

-¡Ya vienen de regreso!- Juugo señaló a los dos chicos que ya habían llegado al árbol y daban una vuelta en el aire para volver marcha atrás, el resto de los competidores apenas iban a mitad del recorrido de ida.

-¡Ganare!-

-Ni en tus sueños- Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, su rostro sin ningún cambio de expresión pero por dentro con el chakra fluyendo retador, los músculos de sus piernas parecieron ensancharse el doble, las venas del cuello se le saltaron, los ojos negros observaron con fijación la meta.

-¡Hey!- Suigetsu saltó agobiado cuando el Uchiha lo rebasó de un solo salto y después fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo para ver como su detestable espalda se volvía cada vez más y más lejana, ¡Pero eso no iba a pasar!, ¡No dejaría que Sasuke ganara!

-¡Haa!- con un grito de guerra Suigetsu se arrojó al aire, como en cámara lenta y con la boca abierta todos pudieron ver como el chico de cabello blanco surcaba por un par de segundos el aire, sus piernas completamente extendidas dentro del holgado saco y entonces…

-¡ZAZ!- Sasuke se vio obligado a rodar por tierra cuando aquella cosa voladora le cayó encima, al instante se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de cólera, su primer reacción había sido la de patear a su subordinado en la cara pero el costal que frenaba sus movimientos solo logró que ambos rodaran por el polveado suelo gritándose insultos uno al otro.

-Mierda Suigetsu- los enojados ojos negros se prepararon para realizar un genjutsu.

-Mierda Sasuke- él a su vez empezó a volverse transparente presto a volverse agua y entonces…

-¡Tenemos al ganador!- el grito provocó que ambos abrieran grandes los ojos y tirados en el suelo como estaban giraran a ver al emocionado civil que levantaba ambos puños en alto en señal de triunfo.

-Mientras ustedes dos peleaban ha surgido un ganador- Juugo se acercó a ellos observándolos con comprensión.

-¡Tu culpa!- liberándose de una patada de sus respectivos sacos ambos sintieron como si rayos de energía surgieran de sus ojos.

-Me pregunto como irán Hinata y Karin- haciendo caso omiso de ellos el de cabello naranja se llevo un dedo dubitativo a la barbilla y fue como si al instante cualquier rastro de furia se apagara en ellos.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Juugo?- Suigetsu lo cuestionó parpadeando.

-Pues…- el joven señaló hacía un foro y entonces los ojos del de la Niebla se abrieron con horror, Hinata y Karin se encontraban arrodilladas con las manos a las espaldas frente a una enorme papaya completa, con semillas y todo, había por lo menos cinco parejas de chicas en la misma posición.

-Entonces ya saben las reglas, deben terminarse toda la papaya sin meter las manos, solo usando la boca ¿Entendido?- la animadora del concurso parecía una persona realmente efusiva.

-¡A ello piratas!- Karin que había perdido las gafas en algún punto de aquel desastre parecía seguir tan borracha como Suigetsu la recordaba.

-Esto…- Hinata que parecía muerta de vergüenza procedió a ver a la papaya, a Karin, de nuevo a la papaya y finalmente a la enorme multitud que parecía observar expectante ¿Sería esa la peor vergüenza de su vida?

-¡Empiecen!-

-¡Argh!- lanzando primero un bramido digno de un pirata al aire la pelirroja se lanzó contra la papaya con una brutalidad propia de los cavernícolas.

-Yo…- mortalmente sonrojada Hinata se quedo tiesa sin saber que hacer pero entonces notó con terror que sus compañeros las observaban a escasa distancia y esos ojos negros definitivamente no parecían muy satisfechos de su desempeño.

-¡Ah!- ni siquiera lo pensó y se lanzó contra la fruta de tal manera que se dio un encontronazo con la cabeza de Karin pero ni siquiera pudo hacerle caso a las lagrimitas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos por el dolor ¡Debía acabarse la papaya antes que las demás!, al instante de morder aquel amasijo anaranjado y oír el "crsh" que producían las semillas al ser trituradas por sus dientes sintió que vomitaría, realmente que la gente sabía lo que decía cuando mencionaba que las semillas no eran comestibles.

-¡Eso chicas!- olvidando su rencilla pasada con Sasuke Suigetsu se apoyó en el hombro del vengador para ver mejor el evento.

-¡Vamos Hinata, Karin!- levantando un puño al cielo Juugo también probó de animarlas.

-Mph- y Sasuke soltó un bufido, no creía que gritar algo como "Si no ganan verán lo que sucede" les ayudara de mucho.

-Esto chicas…- la animadora se acercó a donde tanto Karin como Hinata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentaban tragar aquel menjunje –Ya que lo tienen en la boca pueden escupirlo…-

-¡Puaj!- al instante ambas chicas giraron la cabeza y al mismo tiempo arrojaron aquella cosa con la velocidad de un proyectil hacía donde Sasuke tuvo que saltar para no ser alcanzado en pleno pecho.

-Oigan- el joven gruñó entrecerrando los ojos pero ellas parecieron no oírlo, por momentos solo se podía ver una cabellera roja y una negra debatiéndose en el suelo y luego dos rostros femeninos manchados de una asquerosa mezcla naranja al momento de levantarse y escupir (de una manera más bien masculina) aquel revoltijo de semillas y papaya.

-El equipo 1 lleva su papaya a la mitad, ¡Pero el equipo 3 esta por alcanzarlas!-

-¡Vamos Karin, escupe, escupe, escupe!- realmente emocionado y metido en la competencia Suigetsu no paraba de gritar y saltar.

-¡Tu puedes Hinata!- y Juugo no se quedaba atrás en todo aquel asunto.

-¡Maldita sea, ganen y ya!- y finalmente Sasuke no pudo ser inmune a la locura colectiva, a los gritos de los hombres, a las caras manchadas de naranja, a la sensual brutalidad que destilaban sus compañeras.

-¡Y las ganadoras son… el equipo 3!- la animadora alzó los brazos de Hinata y Karin al cielo, la joven heredera se limpió de manera torpe la cara con el borde de su manga aún mojada por el incidente en el bosque prohibido.

-¡Sii!- jalonándose la capa a la altura del pecho Suigetsu aulló como lobo -¡Esas son mis chicas!- al instante el de la Niebla sintió un agudo codazo en sus costillas y se dobló en dos entrecerrando los ojos, maldito fuera el celoso de Sasuke.

-¡Bien hecho corsarios!- Karin levantó una mano al cielo poniendo la otra en su cintura.

-E-es su modo de festejar- nerviosa Hinata tomó a su compañera de la mano y la jaló bajando del foro huyendo de todas las miradas curiosas que las rodeaban.

-Parece ser que eres el único que no ha ganado- Sasuke susurró por lo bajo dirigiéndose a Suigetsu pero el joven sonrió ampliamente pasando ambas manos tras su nuca.

-Tampoco he visto una medalla de oro en tu cuello Sa-su-ke-

-Tsk-

-Llevamos 4 concursos, ¿Vamos a hacer diez o el de equipos?-

-Karin-san aún no se encuentra del todo bien- Hinata que jalaba a la pelirroja por la cintura puso cara de circunstancias.

-Pero solo nos queda media hora para que se termine el lapso de tres horas- Sasuke observó el sol con el ceño fruncido –Entremos al concurso de equipos-

-¿Te refieres a ese concurso?- Suigetsu señaló hacía donde un alegre anunciador estaba por dar la nota de salida.

-¡No esperen!- Juugo corrió hacía el lugar seguido de los demás -¡Queremos entrar!-

-Se han cerrado las inscripciones-

-¡Por favor!-

-Mmm- el anunciador giró hacía la multitud y luego sonrió de una manera que real, realmente pareció peligrosa -¿Qué dicen gente, les damos una oportunidad?- al instante todo el mundo empezó a gritar, ver cinco ninjas bien parecidos, mojados y sonrojados no era cosa de todos los días.

-¡Ok, ok!- el anunciador giró hacía los chicos sonriendo –Les daremos una oportunidad pero solo si forman una columna lo más alto que puedan y cantan su porra de ataque-

-¿Porra de ataque?- Sasuke repitió la frase sin tener la menor idea de a que se referían.

-Rápido, suban- Juugo se palmeó los hombros y entendiendo el mensaje Suigetsu trepó de un salto sentándose sobre los hombros del de cabello naranja.

-¡Vamos Sasuke!- el de la Niebla le extendió la mano a su líder y éste trepó de un solo salto a los hombros del joven mientras abajo la gente aplaudía extasiada.

-¡Sube muñeca!-

-Ah…- a ser sincera Hinata ni siquiera hizo el intento de analizar la situación, las cosas ese día habían sido tan extrañas, tan fuera de lo común, tan irreales que el hecho de terminar sentada en los hombros del vengador Sasuke Uchiha ya no parecía tan grave como lo hubiera pensado en cualquier otro momento.

-¡Karin, sigues tú!- agachándose para tomar su mano el de la Niebla se estiró lo más que pudo y así la joven pelirroja trepó hasta la cima pisando rodillas, codos, cabezas y cuanta cosa se le atravesara en el proceso hasta sentarse sobre los hombros de Hinata.

-¡Y ahora su porra de guerra!-

-Ups- Suigetsu se puso morado –Creo que debimos ver ese pequeño detalle antes de treparnos unos encima de otros- al instante sintió un agresivo jalón de cabello y se dijo que en cuanto bajaran de ahí arreglaría diferencias con su líder.

-¡Están listos piratas!-

-Que no somos piratas Karin…- el de cabello blanco negó con la cabeza.

-Solo sigan su juego- Juugo que empezaba a sentirse cansado de cargar con todos pasó saliva.

-¡Si capitán estamos listos!- todos los demás a excepción de Sasuke gritaron en respuesta.

-¡No los escucho!-

-Maldita Karin…-

-¡Si capitán estamos listos!-

-¡Uuuuu!- la pelirroja comenzó a aullar elevando un brazo al cielo señal inequívoca de que la habían vuelto a perder, dentro de poco se pondría a decir cosas como "sigan a las gaviotas" o alguna otra tontería así.

-Practican ninjutsu sin descansar- pero entonces todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Sasuke tan fría y carente de sentimientos como siempre.

-¡Los Pi-ra-tas!- Karin aulló en respuesta y todos entrecerraron los ojos, se suponía que ahí debía decir "los ninjas" pero bueno.

-A Itachi Uchiha lo van a encontrar-

-¡Los Pi-ra-tas!- ahora el grito de respuesta fue dado por todo el resto de Taka.

-Y este concurso lo van a ganar-

-¡Los Pi-ra-tas!-

-¡Ya no aguanto!- y entonces la columna humana se vino abajo y la gente rompió en carcajadas cuando el equipo entero quedo tendido sobre el fornido joven de cabello naranja al tiempo que una chica pelirroja murmuraba algo que sonaba como "creo que perdí mis gafas"

…………

**3:10 **tres malditas horas con diez minutos, ¡Se habían pasado diez minutos de la hora límite!, la banderilla morada que Sasuke apretaba con rabia tenía escrito "Perdieron" al lado de una carita sonriente que tenía el dedo pulgar hacía arriba en señal de animo.

¡Todo el maldito desgaste, las vergüenzas, las estupideces para nada!, de nada había servido que entraran al tonto concurso de equipos, que hubieran tenido que rodar por el suelo más de cincuenta metros llenándose de palitos, lodo y agua que les arrojaban al tiempo que cantaban una tonta canción titulada Bacchikoi, de nada había servido que Karin y Hinata tuvieran que bailarle a un desconocido (un hecho por el cual tanto él como Suigetsu habían estado a punto de hacer rodar cabezas) no había servido en lo más mínimo que tuvieran que bajar y volver a subir las escaleras de un observatorio tomados de las manos ya corriendo para arriba, ya corriendo para abajo, tampoco habían servido las mil sentadillas, las dos mil abdominales y las tres mil lagartijas, completamente inútil había sido el hecho de perseguir palomas en la plaza y de saltar la cuerda como niños de academia, un fastidio innecesario el tener que bailar en parejas (Juugo había terminado contorneándose solo) y el casi terminar desnudos por hacer la mentada "línea de ropa" en la que el equipo se tenía que deshacer de la mayor cantidad de ropa para formar una soga con ella y llegar al otro extremo de un acantilado, una perdida de tiempo el hecho de tener que deslizarse por una pendiente mientras los espectadores les arrojaban globos con agua, harina y en caso de que pudieran atinarles también huevos, ¡No, nada de eso había servido!, porque por diez malditos minutos el viejo se había evaporado como el humo y con él la oportunidad de atrapar a Itachi.

-Maldición- rompiendo el papel con la fuerza de su puño el joven sintió como toda la ira se acumulaba en su cuerpo pero entonces algo que no esperaba pasó, Hinata, la tímida, la recatada, la tranquila y a veces invisible Hinata rompió a reír y entonces todos giraron a verla y Sasuke pudo notar que solo vestía un corto short, se encontraba descalza y con una ajustada playera de resaque que en mejores tiempos había sido blanca, su cabello normalmente tan suave se encontraba en esos momentos enredado, sucio, lleno de harina, sus mejillas sonrojadas aún con rastros de papaya, la frente sudada y embarrada de lodo, las rodillas raspadas, completamente hecha un desastre.

-¿De que te ríes?- la increpó con rudeza pero por primera vez Hinata no sintió miedo de él, no se sintió intimidada, siguió riendo, con esa risa fresca, pura y contagiosa que ella en tan contadas ocasiones dejaba escapar.

-¿Somos un asco no?- Karin que apenas empezaba a sentir disminuir los efectos del alcohol se llevo una manó a la frente, tenía el cabello embarrado de huevo, también iba descalza, su camiseta estaba desgarrada de los brazos y su corto short oscuro definitivamente había conocido días mejores.

-¡Ja, ja!- Suigetsu fue el segundo en soltar una carcajada -¡Deberían haber visto sus caras cuando se tragaban la papaya fue grandioso!-

-Pues tú te veías bastante idiota con la boca llena de chiles y llorando al por mayor- Karin enarcó una ceja aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¡Oye!- él giró hacía ella –Estabas lo suficientemente borracha para divagar sobre piratas y no para ver como hacía el ridículo-

-Y Ju-Juugo-san cuando le hemos caído encima- la joven heredera se dobló en dos a causa de la risa que estremecía su cuerpo.

-¡Y el rostro de terror de ese niño cuando Suigetsu le ha arrebatado el banderín!- sin poder aguantarlo más Karin soltó a reír agarrandose a una pared para no caer.

-Y la porra que se ha inventado Sasuke cuando estaban sobre mí- poniendo una mano frente a su boca para no soltar una carcajada Juugo miró de reojo a su líder que parecía contrariado.

-¡Y la manera estupida en la que se deslizaba por los resbaladeros enredándose con la muñeca!- ya sin aliento por las carcajadas Suigetsu se agarró a Karin para no caer hasta el suelo, ambos mojados, enlodados, él sin nada que cubriera su anatomía mas que un short celeste con un tiburón sonriente pintado al frente.

-Y la forma como rodaron por el suelo enredados en esos dos costales- Karin se deshizo de risa sujetándose a los hombros de Suigetsu.

-¡Y-y cuando apareció Canelo y Uchiha-san por esquivarlo se fue de cabeza a la cisterna!- Hinata quien sentía que el aire se le escapaba de tanto reír se deslizó hasta el suelo sujetándose el estomago.

-Pues para que se lo sepan lo más ridículo de todo fue haber aceptado este trato desde el principio- el joven vengador se cruzó de brazos, su labio temblando intentando controlar la sonrisa torcida que se esforzaba por volverse aparente.

-¡Y ni crean que se me va a olvidar que todos me atacaron en la primer prueba!- y entonces para ahogar dentro de si mismo las ganas de reír se dirigió hacía ellos señalándolos con un intento fallido de rabia que solo provocó que todos se deslizaran hasta el suelo sujetándose el estomago y riendo sin parar, Sasuke perdía toda, toda, completamente toda la credibilidad y el terror que provocaba al ir con el negro cabello cubierto de lodo, la parte de atrás con resto de huevo, descalzo, arañado, con moretones y vestido simplemente con un largo short negro que llevaba el signo de los Uchiha justo en el punto donde se suponía debían estar sus partes mas intimas.

-Idiotas todos- y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, una sonrisita chiquita, torcida, casi inexistente y rápida, no fuera a ser que alguno de aquellos tontos se le ocurriera ponerle atención y viera que él también (aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo) se había divertido.

………**.**

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba el joven de cabellos negros puso una mano bajo su barbilla como un dios que observara todo desde su trono.

-Solo estaba pensando que me he divertido, los que te siguen son en realidad graciosos-

-Yo no te he pedido que hagas nada por ayudarme-

-Pero a mi me divierte hacerlo- entre el juego de luces y sombras pudo ver un joven rostro sonriente.

-Nunca cambias Lee-kun, experto en estrategias mentales-

-Y tu tampoco Uchiha Itachi líder del escuadrón ANBU de Konoha-

-Deje ese puesto hace mucho tiempo- el joven se levantó pesadamente de su asiento.

-Yo también y de todas maneras sigues molestándome- el muchacho formó un mohín con la boca y luego elevó un dedito feliz al cielo –Como sea, solo lo hice para darte tiempo, lo cierto es que no los he matado, sabes que no es mi estilo, quizás los haya dejado solo un poco moribundos pero solo eso-

-Gracias de cualquier manera- el joven Uchiha empezó a caminar con paso arrastrado hacía el exterior, se notaba que no se encontraba bien.

-¿A dónde vas?- el joven giró a ver a Itachi con curiosidad.

-No te lo diré Lee-kun- él a su vez ni siquiera giró a verlo –Si te lo digo lo apostaras en otro concurso la próxima vez-

-Que malo- cruzándose de brazos el joven solo pudo hacerse a un lado para permitir que el Uchiha pasara a su lado, pasados unos minutos la figura de Itachi se perdió en el horizonte y él lanzó un suspiro al aire para después pasar a sonreír nuevamente, ¿En quien sería buena idea convertirse ahora? Adquirir la apariencia de un viejo siempre le daba buenos resultados pero se sentía poco atractivo.

-En fin- así que encogiéndose de hombros y silbando se dirigió a su nuevo camino, ahora que lo pensaba se le había olvidado decirle a Itachi que había visto en el pueblo algo que le pertenecía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Hola!, bien, si esto fuera un anime se podría decir que este es el capitulo de relleno que va en medio sin ninguna clase de coherencia y con el único objetivo de atrasar la historia real pero lo cierto es que… ¡Era lo único que tenía ganas de escribir! Además aunque parezca que no todas las relaciones han avanzado en este capitulo y por fin sabemos que Itachi si esta vivo después de todo.

Lo admito, lo admito, la semana pasada fue la semana cultural en la facultad y todo lo que ha vivido Taka me toco vivirlo a mí (aunque nosotros íbamos vestidos de piratas) me he divertido de lo lindo y de ahí que surja este extraño capitulo.

AGRADEZCO A:

**Sasuhina-lore**

**Eyes**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Chie Abi**

**Gaby-L**

**Hamc100**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Hina-chan**

**Dlkg**

**Vampirville**

**Anika-san**

**Mueca-520**

**Lia Du Black**

**Layill**

**Hinamel**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Kikuta-Madaren**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Azulnaychan**

**Aimer88**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Serranita**

**Hina08**

**Momoko Uzumaki**

**Kristal Blauw**

**Mitzu_kivampirx**

**Airi Okashi**

**Kairi**

**Inmylife**

**Ren-Tohsaka**

**Bellamita-uchiha**

**Ridesh**

**Nandini-chan**

**LittleMonsterStick**

**Selyna Kou**

**Cris_hope**

**Hyuuga**

**Midori-chan**

**Pau chii**

**Lilamedusa**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**LuLuu17**

**Helena Uchiha**

**Klan-destino**

**Camila**

**Himeko6**

**Tikal-neo**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Abigail**

**!yuu!**

**Aoilove**

**Chiiiachan**

**Pamelix**

**Tohru-Rain**

**Yukino-23**

**Akki4ever**

**Death and Degrees**

**FannyLu**

**69SH**

De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ahora que lo pienso ustedes también tuvieron algo de culpa en la formación de este capitulo, con eso de que querían más momentos graciosos…

Ya el capitulo que viene volvemos de lleno a la historia de nuevo con sus dramas, es que la verdad ya me empezaba a cansar de que Hinata llorara en todas las ocasiones y después de todo este fic esta etiquetado como "aventura", en fin, un beso, pasen unas hermosas vacaciones, vivamos con fé en el mañana, recordemos nuestro pasado y a sonreír Ciao

_30 de marzo del 2010 Martes _


	11. La quiero

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 11: La quiero**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Y entonces Juugo logró vencer a todos los civiles incautos que jugaron venciditas con él!- aún riendo Suigetsu se abrazó a si mismo intentando que sus risas le hicieran olvidar el temblor que le daba la oscura noche.

-Hace una mierda de frío- acurrucándose contra Hinata Karin castañeó los dientes, ambas seguían usando los cortos shorts, las sucias camisetas y andaban descalzas como todos los presentes.

-Es invierno después de todo- Juugo habló filosóficamente y Sasuke tomó aire para realizar un nuevo jutsu de fuego y reavivar la esplendorosa fogata que era lo único que lograba que no murieran congelados.

-Y al final con tanto concurso nos hemos ganado un montón de comida- Suigetsu negó con la cabeza –No puedo comer nada más-

-Hubiera sido más apropiado que nos regalaran un pase para bañarnos- apoyando la cabeza en la de Karin la joven heredera vio con cansancio hacía la fogata, a pesar de haberse divertido tanto lo cierto es que estaba molida.

-Ya sé, apestamos como cerdos- Karin lloriqueó –Y aparte huelo a cerveza-

-Tú y Sasuke son los que más apestan- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja –Ambos tienen huevo en la cabeza-

-¡Hinata ya me ayudo a lavarme!- la pelirroja saltó al instante –Y para tu conocimiento el agua estaba congelada- al instante Sasuke alzó una ceja y pasó a verse las manos, él también había tenido que lavarse el cabello en las frías aguas del río y por esa razón sus manos estaban enrojecidas pero no se veía que Hinata o Karin tuvieran el mismo problema.

-Pues que alivio- con solo sus shorts como vestimenta Suigetsu frunció el ceño –Apestaban ambos-

-¡Tú muy limpio!- nuevamente volvían los insultos habituales entre esos dos, girando la mirada hacía la izquierda Sasuke pudo ver la ropa de todos ondeando al viento, habían tenido que lavar todo porque estaba además de sucio apestoso.

-No creo que dormir hoy sea una muy buena idea- el joven líder giró hacía sus subordinados solo para descubrir con irritación que Juugo bostezaba, Karin y Hinata se empezaban a adormilar una sobre la otra y Suigetsu se arrullaba solo cantándose una canción de cuna.

-Escuchen, si nos dormimos nuestra temperatura descenderá y…-

-No te preocupes por nosotros Sasuke- Suigetsu se encogió de hombros –En la tienda nos damos calor mutuamente, solo tú podrías morir solo en tu campiña-

-No te permito que vuelvas a dormir con la Hyuuga- el joven entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y eso por que?- demasiado cansado para pelear en serio el joven observó a su líder sin mucho interés.

-Ya lo he dicho antes, la necesito en sus cinco sentidos para encontrar a Itachi-

-No te preocupes, una noche de pasión reavivara sus sentidos- levantándose sin dejar de abrazarse a si mismo el joven caminó hacía las muchachas -¿Nos vamos ya?-

-¿Qué?- Karin que empezaba a adormilarse sacudió la cabeza para medio despertar –Sí, sí-

-Serás tonta- jalándola de la mano el de la Niebla incorporó a su compañera como quien levanta una pluma.

-Te perdono solo porque me cuidaste cuando estaba borracha- la pelirroja lo observó de mala manera.

-No recuerdes cosas vergonzosas- el joven desvió la mirada rascándose una mejilla y ahí, bajo la luz de la luna y vistiendo solo esos shorts con el divertido tiburón al frente Suigetsu le pareció a Karin el muchacho más gracioso que hubiera visto antes.

-Ya entonces- la chica soltó un suspiro –Despierta a Hinata y vámonos a dormir- al decir tal frase giró a ver a Sasuke, por un momento pareció que sus ojos rojizos brillaban maliciosos –Los tres muy juntitos- ¡Que diablos! Sasuke sintió como la boca se le secaba ¿A que estaba jugando esa mujer?, ¿Qué le quería dar a entender?

-Bien- abriendo graciosamente los ojos Suigetsu sacudió a Hinata por el hombro.

-Voy…- la joven heredera despertó de su adormecimiento frotándose un ojo y para Sasuke aquella imagen fue tanto tierna como incitante, la joven con los cortos shorts dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas blancas, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto y la camiseta enloquecedoramente ajustada a aquellos grandes y deseables senos.

-Nos vamos Sa-su-ke- Suigetsu con una mujer a cada lado se giró hacía su líder sonriendo de manera picara –Que no te congeles esta noche- y acto seguido se metió en la tienda con ambas chicas sin inmutarse ante un Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Sasuke deberías dormir hoy con nosotros- al instante de oír la voz de Juugo el joven líder giró extrañado la mirada.

-No es necesario-

-Si lo es si deseas dormir-

-No habrá espacio para todos allá dentro-

-Hemos estado más apretados antes- el fornido muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias pero…-

-Suigetsu y Karin duermen profundamente así que no oirán nada y en cuanto a mí, ¿No tengo yo peores problemas?- si el joven Uchiha fuera otra clase de hombre seguramente se habría sonrojado pero como no era el caso simplemente observó a su subordinado con sus ojos insensibles de siempre.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dando media vuelta para quedar de frente a la hoguera el joven se cruzó de brazos pero entonces su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Juugo lo sujetó de un brazo y lo jaló con él hacía la tienda.

-Suéltame ahora mismo- su voz surgió letal desde su garganta pero Juugo solo aflojó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo.

-Sasuke ella no estará siempre con nosotros- el joven lo susurró suavemente y sin necesidad de agregar nada más empujó al Uchiha hacía delante quien entró a la tienda con el orgullo un tanto menoscabado pero con la vanidad tan alta como siempre.

-¡Así que terminaste uniéndote a la orgía!- feliz Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo a su líder levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Calla- pero por respuesta se ganó una patada en la cabeza y el grosero hecho de que su líder le pisara el brazo y parte del estomago al intentar pasar sobre él.

-¡Ey Sasuke no te pongas ahí!- el de la Niebla agitó las manos en el aire cuando el vengador le quito su lugar al lado de Hinata quien se pegó contra la pared de la tienda como si fuera una garrapata.

-Ahora si que seremos como unas sardinas enlatadas- Karin arqueó ambas cejas, no sabía si era porque el alcohol no se le bajaba del todo pero lo cierto es que no sentía los celos que se suponía debía sentir al ver como el Uchiha se acostaba al lado de la joven Hyuuga.

-Lo lamento- disculpándose de antemano Juugo entró a la tienda y entonces su amplio cuerpo provocó que todos soltaran aire en un gemido de apretujamiento.

-Sasuke hazte para allá- revolviéndose entre Karin y el vengador el de la Niebla puso mala cara.

-Hazte tú para allá Suigetsu- gruñendo entre dientes el vengador le devolvió la mirada y entonces y después de una guerra entre ojos negros y ojos violetas ambos soltaron un sonoro bufido y se dieron la espalda.

-No te me pegues tanto cara de tiburón-

-Ni que lo quisiera hacer a propósito zanahoria- el joven arqueó una ceja.

-Y ni se te ocurra poner las manos en cualquier cosa que no sea tu propio cuerpo-

-Eso ni en tus mejores sueños- por un momento ambos se vieron con odio pero para Suigetsu era claro que prefería estar girado hacía ella que hacía el insufrible de Sasuke.

-Dirás en mis pesadillas- la chica arqueó ambas cejas y él soltó un bufido girando la cara con falsa indignación, el gesto le resultó tan gracioso a la pelirroja que tuvo que contenerse para no reír, debía admitir que últimamente descubría aspectos de Suigetsu que hubiera creído inexistentes, había descubierto por ejemplo que se preocupaba por ella, que realmente era gracioso y que por más que le doliera debía admitir que tenía buen cuerpo, un cuerpo tibio.

-Serás idiota Suigetsu- ahogando un bostezo la joven se acurrucó contra él frotando sus rojos cabellos por debajo de su barbilla y quedándose quieta con ambas manos unidas sobre su propio pecho, al instante el joven sintió como la sangre le fluía con mayor fuerza y su corazón se aceleraba ¡Por dios que nadie lo notara!, sonrojado en la oscuridad probó de quedarse tan quieto como una estatua, podía sentir la piel fría de Sasuke haciendo contacto con su espalda y al contrario la piel calida y suave de Karin al frente, ¡Que diferentes eran los chicos de las chicas!, aún sonrojado el joven adelantó lentamente un dedo, solo quería rozar su mano, si la pelirroja saltaba enojada él le diría alguna estupidez como que solo quería ver si las zanahorias podían dormir de verdad o algo así, con cuidado dejó que su dedo índice rozara la mano de ella pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, suavemente dejó entonces que su mano grande y pesada descansara sobre la de ella pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta y en la oscuridad reinante el joven no pudo ver como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban.

Sasuke por su parte permaneció derecho y con los ojos abiertos fijos en la pared de la campiña, frente a él Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos, su brazo rozaba con el pecho del joven pero estaba demasiado cansada como para sentirse nerviosa o acongojada así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo perder en el mundo de los sueños, él por su parte al ver que respiraba rítmicamente también cerró los ojos, por ahora solo estaba apretujado como no se podía tener una idea y aún seguía sintiendo frío, ojala no se le congelaran los pies.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En la noche sus respiraciones sonaban agitadas, tan agitadas que cualquiera podría pensar que estaban haciendo algo malo, de hecho el mismo Sasuke se preguntaba si acaso estaba haciendo algo malo.

-U-Uchiha-san…- las mejillas de Hinata no podían estar más encendidas, el joven la mantenía abrazada contra su pecho tan terriblemente unida a él que le parecía que intentaba fusionar sus cuerpos, sus labios temblaban, su piel por entero estaba erizada, hacía un frío tan atormentador que no podía pedirle que parara, no podía murmurar que se detuviera, solo quería estar más cerca de él, extraer su calor si fuera posible.

-Ah…- pudo escuchar un murmullo quebrado de parte de Karin y las manos de Suigetsu apretando la roja cabeza contra su propio pecho al tiempo que murmuraba frases tontas como "no mueras zanahoria, no te congeles zanahoria", Juugo se había contentado con abrazar a Karin y parte de Suigetsu y tratar de pasar de los comentarios cada vez mas disparatados del de la Niebla.

-Maldito invierno- Sasuke susurró con fastidio y ella sintió como el cálido aliento del líder se estrellaba contra su cuello produciéndole cosquillas y otras cosas que definitivamente no debería sentir alguien que estaba a punto de morir congelado.

¿Por qué le pasaban esas situaciones a ella?, ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha la envolvía con sus torneados brazos?, ¿Por qué la pegaba contra su pecho? Nunca antes había tenido un contacto así con ningún hombre, ni con sus compañeros de equipo ni con su primo ni con nadie. En su revuelta mente se decía a si misma que aquella situación era de lo mas irreal, la heredera Hyuuga abrazada en una fría noche al cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha el vengador, no solo eran enemigos naturales sino que además él era buscado por alta traición, ¡Ella era su rehén! Y sin embargo en ese mismo instante solo podía sentir emoción, no podía pararlo, no podía detener el sentimiento, bonito momento encontraba para entender la razón por la que todas las chicas de Konoha y sus alrededores babeaban por Sasuke Uchiha, no era el aire de peligro como lo había insinuado Shino, no era tampoco su perfecto físico ni sus ojos peligrosos, no, lo que Sasuke Uchiha tenía era el poder inmenso de la atracción, ahora podía entender porque Naruto y Sakura lo seguían con tanto afán, porque Taka le rendía tributo, porque las chicas lo perseguían como locas, era porque una vez que Sasuke Uchiha reparaba en una persona el poder de sus ojos era capaz de nublar los sentidos ¿Sería esa alguna consecuencia del Sharingan?

Apretando los dientes sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, ya no supo si por el frío o por el impacto de su descubrimiento, ¡Ella había caído en las redes de Sasuke Uchiha! Y no había poder humano que pudiera cambiar su fatal destino, ahora por mas malo, por mas cruel, por mas maldito que fuera ella sabía que no podría traicionarlo, no podría intentar matarlo, fallaría en el intento como había fallado Sakura antes que ella, ¡Porque el curso de los acontecimientos había desembocado en algo así!, ¿Cómo se había perdido su calidad de rehén para pasar a convertirse en un compañero? Estaba jugando con fuego, si algo saliera mal en todo aquello ella sería acusada de complicidad y traición a la aldea.

Pero por primera vez en su vida Hinata podía estar segura de una cosa, no se arrepentía de su decisión, la fuerza que la había acompañado en el momento de hacerle frente a Pain cuando Naruto estaba caído parecía guiarla esta vez también, seguiría al lado de Sasuke, lo haría por el tiempo que fuera necesario y aunque sabía que no los olvidaría se alejaría de todos ellos y volvería a Konoha después de encontrar a Itachi.

-Uchiha-san…- las manos de él volvieron a traerla a la realidad acompañadas del sonrojo más grande que jamás hubiera poseído su rostro, Sasuke había metido las manos bajo su blusa haciendo contacto directo con la piel de su espalda y aunque tal cosa estuvo a punto de producirle un desmayo se dio cuenta con sorpresa que era algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera pudo hablar porque sus labios se pegaron contra el pecho de él ¡Sus labios en el pecho desnudo de un hombre! Por un momento su mente se nubló, no supo si de vergüenza, de temor o de emoción ante lo desconocido, algo dormido que ni siquiera sabía que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo pareció despertarse poco a poco, al principio no supo reconocerlo, no entendía que era lo que su cuerpo le pedía, no comprendía que era lo que su mente le ordenaba, ¿Qué era eso que sentía en su interior? Y entonces de un solo plumazo olvidó las clases de modales de los Hyuuga, olvidó su vergüenza, sus tartamudeos, el hecho de que era una chica invisible, incluso Naruto y la imagen de su primo viéndola con molestia se fueron a freír espárragos y ante el encuentro de una mente completamente en blanco sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa y como si lo viera con el poder de un vaticinio supo que lo que su cuerpo deseaba era serle agradable, ¡Ella quería gustarle a ese muchacho! Siempre había creído que la vanidad no era un sentimiento bueno, siempre había reprimido ese primitivo deseo, pero ahora lo sentía resurgir con voracidad, la vanidad de la mujer que nunca se había dado la oportunidad de explorar le gritaba que la dejara en libertad.

Intentando que él no lo sintiera, rezando porque no la tomara en cuenta y al mismo tiempo con la respiración descontrolada por lo desconocido pasó saliva y luego deslizó suavemente sus labios por su pecho, solo un par de centímetros, entreabrió la boca y dejo que su calido aliento se estrellara contra el pecho de él y entonces apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, no quería pensar ni analizar lo que estaba haciendo y entonces al sentir como él clavaba sus dedos en su piel supo que Sasuke Uchiha tampoco era inmune a ella.

Sasuke se había despertado pasada la media noche cuando Suigetsu se había empezado a frotar como un gato contra su espalda rogándole a Karin que por todos los diablos lo dejara abrazarla, que ya al día siguiente volverían a su rutina de la zanahoria y el tiburón pero que por favor se hiciera la dormida o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera para no morir aquella fea noche con solo un short con un tiburoncito al frente que dicho sea de paso no sería una buena vestimenta para ver a la muerte a la cara con elegancia.

Intentando alejarse un poco de su subordinado Sasuke se dio cuenta cabal del frío inhumano que estaba sintiendo, con solo un par de mantas delgadas cubriéndolos intentó acurrucarse contra su propio cuerpo dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo poco factible de su plan estando en un lugar tan reducido.

-Hmp- recordaba haber dejado escapar un bufido, momentos después el idiota de Suigetsu se enredaba en los brazos de Karin e incluso Juugo se acercaba al calor femenino de la pelirroja ¿Y él? El volviéndose una paleta helada teniendo a la persona más calida de Taka al alcance de la mano, ¿Qué diablos estaba ahí haciéndose el valiente?, después de todo si se ponía a contar esta era la tercera vez que dormía al lado de ella y si ya la había abrazado antes ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo en esa ocasión? Apretando los dientes y de un rápido movimiento metió una mano bajo ella y pasó la otra por encima de su cuerpo, al instante la joven dio un respingo y lo observó con sus enormes ojos plateados, pero no había en ella miedo, tampoco vergüenza, solo un poco de sorpresa, con las mejillas sonrojadas había susurrado su nombre pero él no había contestado, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su rostro la había apretado contra su propio cuerpo.

Al sentir su cabeza tibia, sus enormes senos apretujándose contra su piel tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no descontrolarse y perder el dominio sobre si mismo, ahora ya no era por frío que la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, no era por frío que lentamente sus manos empezaban a entrar bajo su camiseta.

Al contacto con ella incluso su piel que normalmente era fría parecía entibiarse, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por relajarse su respiración se agitaba por momentos, lo tenía decidido, Suigetsu jamás volvería a gozar de ese exuberante y calido cuerpo, es más, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Sentimientos de posesión cada vez más fuertes fueron anidándose en su ser. Sin ser por completo consciente notó como su respiración empezaba a agitarse, sus manos a cosquillear, su corazón a bombear, si pudiera describirlo hubiera dicho que era como la agobiante sensación que daba el enfrentarse en batalla a un acérrimo rival sabiendo que al final fuera cual fuera el resultado se terminaría vivo.

¿Jadeó? No podría decirlo con exactitud, todo se volvía confuso en su mente, su estomago se contraía y podía sentir su propio aliento caliente reflejándose sobre la frente de ella, envolviéndola, ¿Qué sucedía con su cuerpo? Una ebullición daba vueltas en su estomago y entonces todo se reducía a fundirse con ella, a unirla a su cuerpo y atraparla entre sus garras como un dragón que encierra frente a sí a un indefenso conejillo.

-Uchiha-san…- pasando saliva ella había dejado escapar un ahogado murmullo cuando él había metido las manos bajo su blusa, haciendo contacto directo con su espalda, ¡La gloria!, ahora ya podía decir que la conocía, sus frías manos ahora estaban tibias, recorriendo, descubriendo, hundiéndose en la piel de su espalda.

¿En algún momento del universo habría Dios inventado ese momento especialmente para él?, no había otra explicación, e incluso la espalda de Suigetsu haciendo contacto con su piel a sus espaldas no le molestaba, ni siquiera le importaba estar en esa casucha apretujado como sardina en una lata.

Y entonces ocurrió, un jadeo escapo de sus carnosos labios, apretó los dientes para intentar controlar su cuerpo, porque los labios de ella hacían contacto con su pecho, ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? No, sería imposible decirlo, pero sus manos correspondieron al gesto apretujándola contra él, juntando su pelvis contra la cintura de ella, lo siguiente no pudo detenerlo y aunque lo hubiera pensado seguramente el destino estaba escrito desde mucho antes de que él tuviera consciencia de ese momento.

-Ah…- sujetándola por los brazos inclinó la cabeza y colocó sus labios contra los suyos, al instante ella pareció congelarse, Sasuke podía oír cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, podía escucharlos como si retumbaran en su oído, sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse por entero, pero no desistió, Sasuke Uchiha nunca había recibido un "no" por respuesta y definitivamente esa no iba a ser la excepción; lentamente dejó que sus labios juguetearan con los de ella, rozándolos por un lado, por el otro, apretándose a los suyos para luego volver a relajarse, estaba jugando, estaba saboreando y ella se derretía en sus brazos, podía sentirlo, ¡Pero él hacía lo mismo con ella! Y al final cuando dejó que su respiración caliente le diera de lleno a ella en las mejillas y notó como a pesar de la oscuridad se sonrojaba colocó la barbilla sobre su hombro y ella soltó un suave, un sensual quejido al tiempo que tímidamente colocaba una de sus blancas manos sobre el hombro de él, abrazándolo casi con miedo, porque él era Uchiha Sasuke, porque ella era su rehén, pero hacía mucho frío, hacía mucho frío y ambos agradecían al cielo que fuera invierno.

Amaneció como todos los días, se despertaron como todos los días, se gruñeron, rieron y platicaron como todos los días, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

-Toma estupido dientes de tiburón-

-Deberías ser más amable pelos de zanahoria- y al pasarse la comida sus manos se rozaron pero ambos hicieron como si aquello no tuviera importancia, como si no hubieran dormido uno en los brazos del otro la noche anterior.

-Avanzaremos hoy cinco kilómetros hacía el norte, rastrearan y luego dependiendo de lo que encontremos tomaremos una u otra dirección- como todos los días Sasuke anunciaba los planes para el día, alrededor de la hoguera todos asentían en silencio, algunos aún bostezando y otros como Hinata sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de té, ¿De verdad había pasado lo que ella pensaba que había sucedido el día anterior? Y si así era ¿Las cosas serían así?, ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?, sacudiendo la cabeza la joven Hyuuga se sonrojó por lo bajo ¿Y bien, que quería que pasara?, ¿Qué Sasuke la observara fijamente a los ojos con algún brillo extraño en la mirada?, ¡No y mil veces no!, lo que había sucedido había sido solo un chispazo de sus cuerpos, algo que había propiciado el frío y las circunstancias y por su bien mental haría bien en olvidarlo.

-En marcha entonces- poniéndose de pie Uchiha Sasuke metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos dando media vuelta al tiempo que Suigetsu y Juugo desmontaban las tiendas y las chicas se apresuraban a recoger los trastos de la comida.

-Y bien…- Karin pareció dudar un momento -¿Es calido Sasuke-kun?-

-Ka-Ka-Karin-san- abriendo de manera graciosa los ojos la joven heredera tuvo que hacer malabares para que no resbalaran los utensilios de sus manos.

-Vamos, dímelo- con cierto aire de maldad en sus ojos la pelirroja observó a su compañera de reojo –Porque sea como sea te puedo asegurar que el dientes de tiburón le gana-

-¡Ah!- la joven heredera entreabrió los labios sin saber que contestar al tiempo que Karin se ponía de pie guiñándole un ojo.

-Será mejor que te apures, te van a crecer setas si sigues ahí-

-¡Ah!- levantándose con torpeza tras de ella la joven Hyuuga se apresuró a guardar todo en las mochilas sin poder retirar de su rostro el molesto sonrojo, ¿Qué era lo que Karin le había querido dar a entender?

-¿Vas bien muñeca?- echándose todas sus cosas a la espalda Suigetsu oteó el clima que no pintaba muy favorable y negó con la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Sí- ella asintió con la cabeza –Esto…-

-Pero vaya frío de mierda el de ayer- el muchacho frotó sus manos una contra la otra feliz de poder llevar sus ropas habituales que se habían secado durante la noche.

-Sí que lo hacía…- la joven sintió como nuevamente sus mejillas se encendían pero afortunadamente el joven de la Niebla estaba muy distraído como para notarlo.

-En marcha- Sasuke se encargó de sacarlos a todos de sus ensoñaciones con su voz fría y rígida de siempre, soltando un pequeño suspiro Hinata se apresuró a seguir la comitiva, ese era definitivamente el Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía y no aquel que había rozado sus labios con los suyos la noche anterior.

-Bueno…- murmurando sin apenas despegar los labios la chica tomó un paso que la mantuviera constante al lado de los demás y luego se permitió dejar vagar un poco su mente, aunque lo correcto sería decir que se permitió desconectarse unos momentos de la realidad.

Mucho tiempo atrás cuando Shino, Kiba y ella apenas se habían vuelto un equipo solían perderse en lo que su compañero de gafas solía llamar "necesarias divagaciones" en aquel entonces la formación de resguardo se activaba casi por inercia, quien estuviera pasando por su "momento" era puesto en medio de la formación, por regla general Kurenai quien era la más fuerte cubría el flanco delantero en ambas direcciones y los otros dos integrantes cubrían las espaldas, Akamaru siempre era como un bono extra cubriendo un flanco lateral y así a pesar de que el integrante no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos siempre tenía un margen de tiempo considerable para reaccionar.

-Hum…- dejando de ver el suelo a sus pies la chica levantó la mirada, lo cierto es que ahora que se ponía a reflexionar por lo general en Taka todos seguían a Sasuke sin hacer preguntas pero no mantenían una formación, Juugo siempre andaba en búsqueda de animalillos, Sasuke comandando y Karin pelando con Suigetsu, bueno, después de todo Sasuke no tenía una educación basada en un equipo, su corta estancia en Konoha con el equipo 7 no había sido suficiente para crearle un habito de formación con sus subordinados.

-Uchiha-san…- sorprendida por descubrir algo que no se había planteado antes estiró lentamente la mano hacía él pero como si sus palabras y pensamientos hubieran conjurado algo la tierra bajo sus pies se quebró con un atronador rugido.

-¡Ahh!- Karin gritó asustadísima aferrandose a una de las rocas para no caer al abismo que se había abierto bajo sus pies.

-¡Karin!- abriendo con sorpresa los ojos Suigetsu intentó volver por ella pero cuando iba a saltar de regreso una neblina blanca lo envolvió por completo quitándole toda visibilidad.

-¿Un genjutsu?- Juugo se sujetó a un árbol, la tierra seguía temblando bajo sus pies, brincando bajo sus dedos, rugiente y furiosa.

-No- Sasuke que había caído cerca de él frunció el ceño –Es un terremoto-

-¿Y la niebla?- el joven de cabello naranja giró hacía su líder pero entonces el rostro del Uchiha se difuminó en las penumbras.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurenai se levantó esa mañana y sintió como sus ojos cansados le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo, definitivamente (y por más que lo dijera Asuma) poner un espejo frente a la cama no era algo que le agradara en lo más mínimo.

-No- sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio la mujer dejo que sus largos cabellos negros cayeran por su espalda, no, quizás antes, quizás cuando en medio de una noche de pasión los ojos sensuales de Asuma se reflejaban en el plateado cristal aquello había sido la gloria, pero ya no, porque Asuma ya no estaba, porque esos ojos negros no volverían a mirarla deseosos desde el cristal, porque ahora lo único que podía ver era a una mujer cansada, desarreglada y terriblemente obesa.

-Pequeño…- sintiendo que los ojos estaban a punto de escocerle dirigió la mirada a su crecido vientre –Sal ya, no aguanto esta soledad- pero como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta.

-Pequeño…- posando una mano sobre su restirada piel la mujer cerró los ojos dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, alguien había dicho una vez que quien ama profundamente esta innegablemente ligado al odio, pero nadie había dicho nada acerca de la tristeza, de la profunda miseria, de la soledad que carcomía.

Por las noches el cuerpo de Asuma le faltaba, le dolía no sentir su tibieza, le pesaba no volver a escuchar su risa, ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así?, ¿Por qué la vida le había arrebatado la felicidad? Abriendo los ojos y sin poder enfocar correctamente la jounnin posó la mirada en la foto que permanecía enmarcada sobre su mueble, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó lentamente de la cama y la tomó entre sus manos observándola fijamente.

-Toc, toc- los suaves golpes en su puerta apenas fueron un estimulo que le ordenaba que fuera a abrir, casi por inercia caminó hacía la entrada, no intentó arreglarse el cabello, no se fijo si tenía un aspecto presentable, ni siquiera soltó lo que tan fijamente apretaba en sus manos.

-Ah- la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabello negro levantado a modo de escobeta parpadeó para después pasarse una mano tras la nuca –Hola Kurenai-sensei, le he traído algo de fruta, mi problemática madre ha comprado demasiada-

-Ah…- por un momento pareció que su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender pero luego se pasó una mano por la cara –Sí claro, pasa Shikamaru, lamento que me veas de esta manera, acabo de despertar hace un momento-

-No hay problema- desviando la mirada con algo de corte el joven volvió a cargar las bolsas repletas de fruta que había dejado un momento en el suelo.

-No sabía que el embarazo diera tanto sueño- sonriendo amablemente la mujer dejo que el joven pusiera las bolsas sobre la mesa principal.

-Algo así me han contado- rascándose la oreja sin saber que más decir o hacer el Nara reparó de pronto en la foto que la mujer aún aferraba en su mano y tal inspección provocó que ella enrojeciera débilmente para luego pasar a tenderle automáticamente el objeto.

-¡Oh!- demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido muy indiscreto pero como ya no había manera de echar los eventos hacía atrás se contentó con recibir la fotografía y darle la vuelta para observarla.

-Esta mañana cuando la vi…- la mujer chocó la punta de los dedos de sus manos una contra otra.

-A veces es bueno recordar al equipo…- el joven sonrió con melancolía, en la fotografía un Shino de 12 años permanecía muy serio con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, del otro lado Kiba sonreía gamberro a la cámara y en medio Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos con la vista baja, como nota final Kurenai tras ellos sonreía con la propiedad que era tan característica en ella.

-Hace tiempo que no los veo…- la mujer dejo escapar la frase casi como un susurro.

-Sí, bueno…- poniéndose rígido Shikamaru probó de intentar algo que le hiciera rodear tan espinoso tema pero viendo la cara de la mujer sabía que tal cosa sería imposible.

-Misiones tipo A en solitario…- la voz de la jounnin surgió tan impersonal de su garganta que el joven apretó los labios buscando una manera de suavizar lo que sabía era completamente imposible de ablandar.

-Sí bueno- carraspeó –Kiba es… y Hinata…-

-El problema no es si son fuertes o no- los ojos rojizos de la mujer parecieron encenderse –Se trata de una misión cuando la cuarta guerra Ninja esta por empezar, ¡Incluso Jiraiya-san que era un Sannin…!- temblando se abrazó a si misma incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Kakashi-sensei no lo hubiera ordenado si no fuera completamente necesario…- y sin embargo él mismo no sabía que diablos estaba pasando, entendía que en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba Konoha era a sus activos en espera de atacar, listos y descansados, ¿Por qué entonces el nuevo Hokage había diseminado al equipo de rastreo más efectivo de Konoha?

-He oído que Shino tampoco se encuentra del todo bien…- bajando la voz la jounnin apretó lentamente los puños de sus manos –Y algo me dice que a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos él también tiene algo que ver en todo esto-

-¿Qué Shino esta involucrado en las misiones de sus compañeros?- Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Imposible, como lo has dicho antes se encuentran demasiado lejos-

-Olvídalo- pasando una mano por su frente la jounnin se dejo caer en una silla, la foto que Shikamaru había colocado sobre la mesa brillando desde su marco de cristal, aquellos tres por más que crecieran siempre serían sus niños, de ella, no quería perderlos, no quería que un día al salir a su ventana una nueva flor se hubiera marchitado.

-Te preparare algo de desayunar, es problemático pero mi madre me ha empezado a molestar para que aprenda a estar en una cocina sin encenderle fuego, a veces pienso que…- Shikamaru siguió hablando y una muy tenue sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de la mujer, antes de la muerte de Asuma el Nara y ella no habían tenido mucha comunicación pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ver a Shikamaru era como ver una versión un poco más joven de Asuma, bueno, quizás no en lo físico… en lo físico pudiera ser que el más joven tuviera ventaja.

-¿Pasa algo?- parpadeando intrigado Shikamaru giró hacía donde Kurenai esbozaba una sonrisa que por primera vez en ese día parecía genuinamente divertida.

-Nada- y entonces volvió a colocar la mano sobre su vientre dejando que Shikamaru vagara por su cocina, los tiempos eran difíciles y las lagrimas eran constantes pero los tres niños que le habían sido confiados estarían bien, ella rezaría porque así fuera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata entreabrió los ojos y tosió desesperada intentando llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, a su alrededor todo era polvo y destrucción, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, había activado su Byakugan en el momento mismo en que un golpe de aire proveniente de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra la había golpeado lanzándola al aire como un muñeco de trapo.

Vagar por el aire como una pelota de ping pong había sido tan mareador y confuso que lo poco que contenía su estomago había estado a punto de salir por donde había entrado, ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Genjutsu?, ¿Ninjutsu? No, de ser así su técnica podría decirle donde se encontraban los rastros de chakra del enemigo, esto era diferente, había sido un fenómeno natural.

-¿Karin-san?- apoyando los codos en la tierra y levantando la cabeza con pesadez la chica probó de encontrar a su compañera pero a su alrededor todo era cenizas.

-¿Juugo-san?- la garganta le raspaba y el cabello se le había pegado contra las mejillas sin mencionar que se había echo un considerable daño ante su repentino aterrizaje improvisado.

-¿Suigetsu-kun?- haciendo fuerza con los brazos procedió a incorporarse lentamente, todo le daba vueltas y o mucho se equivocaba o el piso seguía pareciendo vacilante bajo sus pies.

-¿Uchiha-san?- pero para esos momentos ya hacía la pregunta por pura cortesía, no entendía bien lo que había pasado pero al parecer aquella cosa la había enviado a una considerable distancia del resto de sus compañeros, ¿Estarían los demás bien?, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor la joven se sujetó el brazo derecho que había recibido un considerable daño y avanzó un par de pasos pero en ese instante…

-¿Hyuuga?- la pregunta en el mismo tono rasposo en el que ella hablaba provocó que girara la cabeza… y en ese mismo instante se perdió en esos ojos celestes entreabriendo completamente aturdida los labios.

……………………**.**

**-**Mierda- Sasuke apretó los dientes al tiempo que desenterraba uno de sus brazos, le había caído un montón de porquerías encima, árboles, piedras y troncos había sido lo más pasable. Parándose con lentitud el joven Uchiha sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando quitar la mayor cantidad posible de tierra y ramitas de su cabello, ¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? No había sido un ataque Ninja, eso lo sabía porque el Sharingan no le había demostrado presencia enemiga en ningún lugar, jodida estaba la tierra que ya se estaba empezando a destruir a si misma.

Acomodando sus ropas, afianzando su espada y mirando el horizonte el joven se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que no sabía donde se encontraban sus subordinados, rayos, eso pasaba cuando uno llevaba tanto tiempo andando por la vida solo, se olvidaban algunos pequeños detalles de la vida cotidiana como por ejemplo el pequeñísimo hecho de que quizás alguno de sus subordinados estuviera en esos momentos ensartado en un árbol o unos buenos metros bajo tierra.

-¡Suigetsu!- poniendo las manos a modo de altavoz gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

-¡Sasuke!- como respuesta recibió un chillido de Karin que seguramente debía encontrarse muy asustada o muy alterada para no llamarlo con su habitual "Sasuke-kun", caminando despacio el joven líder caminó hacía donde se había escuchado la voz de la pelirroja.

-¡Es Suigetsu, ayúdalo!- desesperada la joven sostenía la mano del de la Niebla entre las suyas, un tejado lo aplastaba contra el suelo y por el color de sus pupilas era fácil observar que estaba inconsciente.

-Ya…- a su modo de ver las cosas no se tenían que poner tan exaltados solo porque aquel idiota estaba enterrado ¿Era de agua no? Seguro que su cuerpo se había amoldado para no recibir el impacto de lleno.

-¡Sasuke pero muévete!- el grito enojado de la chica provocó que el joven enarcara una ceja al tiempo que sacaba su espada, mira que las chicas eran odiosas, eso le recordaba un poco a Sakura, la de cabello rosa solía decir que estaba enamorada de él con todo su ser pero lo cierto es que cuando Naruto estaba en peligro ella también solía tratarlo rudamente si la cosa se trataba de salvar al tonto rubio.

-Mph- soltando un sonoro bufido el Uchiha cortó de un tajo la estructura que aprisionaba a su subordinado y al instante Karin se echó sobre él.

-Ey Suigetsu, ¿Estas bien Suigetsu?- se veía tan asquerosamente dulce que Sasuke arqueó una ceja para pasar después a tomar al joven por la camisa, levantarlo en vilo hasta tenerlo cara a cara frente a él y luego darle un par de bofetadas con el dorso de su mano.

-Ey idiota, ey-

-¡¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo Sasuke?!- la chica gritó al tiempo que cada uno de sus rojos cabellos se ponía de punta -¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú!-

-¡Ey, idiota, idiota!- derecho, revés, derecho, revés, derecho, revés, las mejillas del de la Niebla empezaban a enrojecer de manera alarmante.

-¡Que lo dejes Sasuke!-

-¿Ah?- y entonces Suigetsu abrió lentamente los ojos -¿Estas bien Karin?- no podía enfocar bien, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber corrido hacía Karin, la tierra estaba por tragársela entonces él la había tomado de la mano jalándola hacía él, luego les había caído algo encima y la luz se había apagado en su cabeza.

-¿Karin?- haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por enfocar descubrió que sus pies estaban flotando en el aire, la presión en su cuello era asfixiante y… esos ojos negros, profundos y molestos definitivamente no eran los de Karin -¡Mierda Sasuke!- la respuesta fue instantánea, el joven se soltó del agarre y se echó de un salto tras la pelirroja.

-Solo te despertaba idiota-

-¡Querías besarme!-

-Lo que digas- el Uchiha se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto y Karin tuvo que soltar un resoplido, ella de tonta preocupándose por el chico tiburón y él despertando tan quitado de la pena.

-¿Y Juugo?- frunciendo un poco el ceño el de la Niebla miró alrededor, la tierra se había cuarteado de una manera un tanto extraña y la mayoría de los árboles habían sido derrumbados.

-Ni idea- Karin se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?- Sasuke ni siquiera hizo el intento por contener la frase que surgía desde sus labios y tanto Suigetsu como Karin dejaron pasar el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre solo porque hasta ese momento ellos también eran conscientes de su ausencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Usted!- Hinata se echó hacía atrás, sus labios secándose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Usted?- los ojos celestes del muchacho parecieron molestarse como los de un niño pequeño que pasa por un regaño que cree inmerecido –Estoy seguro de que somos de la misma edad, incluso podría ser que yo sea más chico, todo es posible-

-¿Dónde esta Kabuto?- sacando rápidamente un kunai la chica se puso en posición de defensa a pesar de que el brazo le dolía horrores.

-¿Kabuto?- encogiéndose de hombros el joven puso cara de circunstancias –Ni idea, ¡Pero estoy seguro de que ese idiota es el causante de que la tierra se haya quebrado!- de su semblante despreocupado el joven pasó a uno de ira total y a pesar de intentarlo Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en una de las clásicas reacciones de Naruto y como consecuencia una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso señorita?-

-¿Qué quiere?- sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia, él era un enemigo, la ultima ocasión en que lo había visto había sido en su pelea contra Sasuke, él, quien se decía a si mismo una copia de Naruto Uzumaki.

-En realidad creo que me he perdido- dejando escapar un bufidito el muchacho se pasó una mano tras la cabeza –Me estaban hartando los experimentos de Kabuto así que decidí darme una vuelta por afuera del centro y he acabado volando por los aires por culpa de esa mierda de terremoto-

-Ah- hasta ese momento Hinata reparó en que al igual que ella el muchacho lucía herido, con la rodilla sangrante y bastantes raspones en la cara.

-¿Tú también te alejaste de tu equipo?-

-Ta-tal parece- bajando unos centímetros el kunai la chica lo observó dudosa.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Antes tartamudeabas más no?-

-Ahh…- una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de la chica, ¿De verdad tartamudeaba tanto?, no, la pregunta era ¿Había dejado de hacerlo aunque sea un poco?

-Bueno, como sea, ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?- guiñándole un radiante ojo celeste el joven golpeó con la mano contraria su brazo derecho como si le demostrara su poder.

-¿Qué?- al instante Hinata sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara.

-Sí, yo estoy perdido, tu estas perdida y ambos necesitamos un descanso-

-Yo-yo no necesito un descanso, esto…- sin saber muy bien como debía llamarlo la chica lo observó titubeante.

-Puedes decirme Shadow Naruto… ¡Bueno nada más Shadow!- aclaró cuando notó como ella fruncía el ceño ante la perspectiva de llamarlo como al otro rubio.

-Shadow-san-

-Shadow-kun- corrigió él –Y tú serás Hyuuga-dono-

-Hinata- ella aclaró rápidamente.

-Bien, Hinata-dono- el pareció complacido con el logro –Andaremos un rato juntos hasta que alguno de los dos encuentre a los suyos-

-Pero…- la chica jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Esto es un pacto, si encontramos a Kabuto te daré tiempo para escapar y si encontramos a tu equipo me evaporare como el viento ¿Estamos?-

-Bien- aún pensando que definitivamente tal plan era una pésima idea la chica asintió con la cabeza, no era que fuera lo bastante tonta como para no darse cuenta de los peligros a los que se exponía pero entonces… ¿Por qué estar al lado de ese muchacho no le daba a su cuerpo la alerta de peligro que le supondría un enemigo?

-Bien Hinata-dono- frotando su mano una contra la otra el joven sonrió ampliamente, su cabello rubio algo alborotado por la explosión le cayó graciosamente por los ojos –Demos un paseo por ahí-

-¿Por ahí?- la chica giró a su alrededor, árboles caídos, tierra cuarteada, pedazos de suelo aún moviéndose, escarpadas peligrosas… ¿Exactamente que significaba por ahí?.

-¡Sígueme!- y tomándola de la mano la jaló tras él sin notar que ella enrojecía de golpe, ¡Que bien se sentía ser libre de los experimentos de Kabuto por un rato!, solo el viento en la cara, eso era todo lo que necesitaba un hombre para vivir.

-Esto Shadow-kun, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Mmm, no sé- parando de golpe el rubio provocó que la chica golpeara tras él.

-Ou…- quejándose suavemente la chica se frotó la frente, el cabello lacio del joven flotó a su espalda con tintes dorados.

-Oye Hinata-dono ¿Sabes donde estamos?-

-La verdad es que no- la chica se zafó de su agarre suavemente, le incomodaba un poco que su mano estuviera encerrada entre las suyas.

-Yo tampoco- el chico frunció un poco el ceño y entonces una larga veta de sangre le escurrió por la frente hasta ir a parar a su nariz.

-¡Shadow-kun esta herido!- la joven abrió grandes los ojos.

-Sí, creo que ya había mencionado antes que…- el joven iba a empezar a divagar nuevamente sobre el terremoto cuando la joven lo sujetó del brazo obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo -¡Ey!, ¿Qué haces?- pero ella no le prestó atención, llevando una mano a su bolsa sacó un par de vendas y algo de ungüento, debía agradecerle a Karin por haber tenido la suficiente confianza en ella como para regresarle sus cosas.

-Espere un momento Shadow-kun- abriendo el bote la chica se arrodilló frente al joven presta a curarlo.

-Hum, esta bien, supongo- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos mientras la chica le aplicaba aquella cosa en la cabeza, aburrido soltó un bostezo y luego estiró los brazos, al instante la manga de su gi se corrió dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

-¡Dios!, ¿Qué le paso ahí?- Hinata que estaba terminando de curarle la cabeza soltó una exclamación al ver como el cuerpo del muchacho había sido cosido notándose una terrible herida que seguramente terminaba en algún punto de su estomago.

-Oh- pero él pareció no darle mucha importancia –Al enfermo de Kabuto le gusta experimentar, me abrió en canal como vil pez de río- frunciendo el ceño el joven se cruzó de brazos girando la cabeza como haciendo un gesto de reproche –Me ha cosido de regreso obviamente pero por ahora la fuerza de tensión de mi piel es de apenas el 10% en el área del hombro-

-¿10%?- Hinata lo observó ladeando la cabeza.

-Kabuto ha dicho que cuando se acaba de suturar a una persona al principio se forma colágena tipo tres y esa no es muy buena que digamos, la piel no es tan resistente, esta fofa-

-¡Oh!- la chica entonces acomodó nuevamente su gi para taparle la herida -¿Y cuanto tarda en estar bien?- se le había venido a la mente las múltiples heridas de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Se supone que hasta que la colágena tipo tres sea sustituida por tipo uno- el muchacho soltó un hondo suspiro –Justo eso es lo que experimenta Kabuto en mi cuerpo, quiere ver si tengo algo de los genes del Kyuuby que le da su poder de regeneración al Naruto de Konoha-

-Ah- guardando silencio Hinata guardó el medicamento nuevamente en su mochila y se ocupó de vendarle la rodilla sangrante al chico.

-Oye, ahora que me fijo tú también estas herida- abriendo grandes los ojos el muchacho se inclinó sobre ella –Aquí- sin el menor recato puso su cara a escasos centímetros y le señaló su mejilla.

-¡Ah!- Hinata sintió como al instante se le acababa el aire y su rostro enrojecía, bien, no era completamente igual que Naruto, sus ojos no eran tan azules, su cabello era mucho más lacio y no tenía las marcas que distinguían a Naruto en las mejillas, ¡Pero teniéndolo tan cerca no era capaz de distinguir esas pequeñas diferencias!

-¡Kyaa!- en realidad no supo muy bien como pasó pero le dio un tremendo golpe en los hombros con ambas manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y como resultado el joven salió rodando hacía atrás con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-O-oye…- tirado con su cuerpo en una posición poco ortodoxa el joven dejó que sus dedos tronaran nerviosamente.

-¡Lo-lo siento Shadow-kun!- corriendo hacía él la joven lo ayudó a ponerse nuevamente en pie, de verdad, ¿En serio tenía dieciséis años? Porque lo cierto es que se comportaba como una niñita de nueve.

-Lo capto, lo capto, las señoritas tienen problemas con acercamiento masculino ¿Verdad?- sin embargo él no parecía muy afectado.

-Esto…-

-Bueno, no importa, ¿A dónde dijimos que iríamos?-

-De hecho estamos perdidos Shadow-kun…- ella jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos.

-¡Cierto!- guiñándole un ojo el rubio sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa tan luminosa como la del verdadero Naruto pero con el plus de cierto grado de coquetería impresa, de cierta manera a Hinata le pareció divertido comparar aquel gesto con uno de los de Suigetsu.

-Podríamos simplemente avanzar- Hinata señaló hacía el horizonte –Hace rato he visto un pueblo en esa dirección-

-Entonces al pueblo, al pueblo, al pueblo- alzando mucho los pies al marchar el joven pasó al lado de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Shadow-kun- antes de perder el valor Hinata se colocó tras él y se apresuró a recogerle el cabello en una coleta que resultó terminar siendo muy pequeña.

-¿Y eso?- el joven parpadeó.

-Es que… de la otra manera me recuerda a un amigo-

-¿A Naruto?- la chica asintió y el soltó un suspiro –Bueno, si te hace sentir bien el peinarme como niña…- la joven enrojeció furiosamente y entonces él soltó una carcajada revolviéndole el cabello con una mano -¡Eres muy graciosa!-

-¿Graciosa?- definitivamente nadie antes le había dado tal apelativo, rara, gris, extraña, débil, fea, pero ¿Graciosa?

-¿Tú y Naruto son algo?-

-¡A-amigos!, ¡Amigos nada más!- negó rápidamente con las manos y luego bajó la mirada al piso –Bueno… compañeros mejor dicho, algo así-

-¡Ah entiendo!- pero como era tan corto para asuntos sentimentales como su contraparte en Konoha al joven le pasó por alto cualquier sentimiento romántico por parte de la chica.

-Shadow-kun, ¿Podría preguntarle que es exactamente lo que esta haciendo?- mirándolo de reojo la chica trató de no parecer muy débil a su lado.

-Pues caminando a tu lado… creo-

-Me refería a que es lo que hace al lado de Kabuto- la chica le sonrió comprensiva.

-¡Ah eso!- sus ojos se iluminaron al instante –Es porque yo adoro pelear-

-¿Adora pelear?- lo observó confusa, ¿Esa era toda la razón?, ¿No venganza, no ser Hokage, no defender a una villa?

-¡Pelear es la sensación más genial que puede existir!, es enfrentarte a tu adversario con la adrenalina corriendo por todo tu cuerpo, ¡Demostrar la fuerza y el valor!-

-Pensaba que…- la chica titubeó.

-Por supuesto me enferma Kabuto- él pareció leer sus pensamientos –Con esa maña suya de querer saber cada parte de mi genoma, ¿Para que tantos experimentos? Debería conformarse con que le sirva en el campo de batalla-

-Pero usted, ¿Nunca ha pensado en dejarlo?- jugó su carta de la mejor manera en la que se le ocurrió.

-¿Para que?- pero él cruzó ambos brazos tras su nuca –Kabuto es un idiota pero me da las mejores peleas de mi vida, siempre se mete en asuntos gordos ¡Los contrincantes son los mejores!-

-Pero Shadow-kun… Kabuto es…- sin saber como decirlo la jovencita chocó sus dedos uno contra el otro –El es malo-

-¿Malo?- sin dejar de caminar el joven colocó ambas manos en su cintura –Pienso que las personas no tenemos la misma opinión acerca de lo que significa esa palabra, ¿Malo?, ¿Bueno?, un héroe en tiempo de guerra es un maldito en era de paz, las personas pelean por causas que creen justas y cada quien sigue sus sueños como sus madres les enseñaron a hacerlo-

-Pe-pero- sin darse por vencida ella buscó su mirada –Kabuto servía a Orochimaru y él mató al tercero en Konoha, intentó invadir la villa-

-Y había gente que seguía a Orochimaru, gente que no tenía a nadie y encontró en él una nueva razón para vivir, Orochimaru era la persona más importante para Kabuto, porque él no fue una verdadera persona hasta que empezó a servirle, antes de eso era una simple herramienta- girando a verla de reojo el joven sonrió –Ese Sasuke a quien sigues por ejemplo, ¿Sabes que intentó matar a su propio hermano?, traicionó a su aldea para conseguir sus oscuros fines, ¿Dirías que es malo?-

-¡Ah!- se quedo sin aire al instante, sí, Sasuke Uchiha era malo, era un renegado de la hoja, lo perseguía el gobierno de cada aldea Ninja pero… ¡Pero aunque todo el mundo pensara eso de él ella…!

-Podrías decir también que soy malo, podrías decirlo porque no me importa nada además de pelear, solo los puños, la adrenalina, ¡Amo la guerra!- giró hacía ella, sus ojos celestes observándola con tanta pasión que provocó un enorme sonrojo en ella.

-Uchiha-san en realidad no es una mala persona, él sufrió mucho y fue engañado, por eso él…-

-El es malo- arqueando una ceja el joven la interrumpió –Si no lo fuera el gobierno de tu aldea no le hubiera puesto precio a su cabeza en el libro bingo, ¿O insinúas que es tu aldea la que esta equivocada?-

-N-no- tartamudeó acorralada –La aldea lo persigue, pero él, en realidad él…-

-Una persona no debe ser forzosamente "buena" para que se gane tu aprecio- volviendo la vista al frente el muchacho colocó una mueca socarrona en su rostro –Aunque supongo que siempre son mejores los chicos buenos-

-Hum…- ella agachó la cabeza, Sasuke no debía ser necesariamente bueno para que le agradara, ¿Era eso cierto? Bueno, habría que admitirlo, Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre bueno, no como Naruto que buscaba siempre lo mejor para todos, no como Shino que era más bien pacifico, no como Kiba a quien le gustaba pelear pero era tierno como un niño.

-Y tú ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-¿Ah?-

-Antes de que el terremoto nos juntara ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Bueno, estábamos buscando a alguien- la jovencita entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos tras su espalda.

-¿Alguien es Uchiha Itachi?- los ojos abiertos a más no poder de la heredera eran suficiente respuesta –No te preocupes, de hecho estábamos al corriente, ¿Nunca te habías preguntado como es que sigue vivo?-

-La verdad se me hacía raro…-

-Es porque Kabuto hizo mal una técnica de resurrección impura- los ojos del joven se oscurecieron –O quizás era eso lo que pretendía, el caso es que un hombre terminó como sacrificio para regresarle la vida que había perdido a Uchiha Itachi, pero al parecer el intercambio equivalente provocó que el Uchiha regresara con todos sus recuerdos y su propia personalidad de tal manera que Kabuto no pudo controlarlo-

-¡Entonces Uchiha Itachi-san en realidad murió!- la joven gritó con la boca completamente seca.

-Pues sí- el joven se encogió de hombros –A de ser feo eso de morir y luego regresar-

-¿Y no sabes donde esta ahora?-

-¿Kabuto?-

-No, Itachi-san-

-Mmm, según lo ultimo que le oí a Kabuto se dirigía al puente de la destrucción, pero Kabuto planea destruirlo antes de que recupere sus fuerzas-

-¡Debemos encontrarlo antes que Kabuto!- la chica apretó los puños al tiempo que sus pupilas temblaban, debía encontrar a los demás, debían dirigirse al puente de la destrucción.

-Oye, eso esta muy bien pero ¿No íbamos a pasear por ahí?- compungido por ver que su escape de la guarida paraba en seco el muchacho probó de ponerle carita de cachorro abandonado.

-Lo siento Shadow-kun pero…-

-Si quieres que te ayude a buscar a Sasuke lo hare con gusto- haciendo una reverencia frente a ella el joven sonrió ampliamente para que después sus ojos brillaran con algo parecido a la malicia –Con la condición de matarlo después claro-

-¿Qué tiene en contra de Uchiha-san?- sintiendo como la amenaza la hacía estremecerse Hinata lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, solo que debe ser realmente emocionante pelear en su contra ¡El hombre que salió vivo después de enfrentarse a los 5 kages!- los ojos celestes del muchacho brillaron y Hinata sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente los motivos que lo movían no eran muy fuertes.

-Shadow-kun creo que…-

-Por cierto- el joven la interrumpió, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo sus ojos tomaron un tinte serio –Están a punto de atacarnos- haciendo rápidamente los sellos característicos de su clan la joven oteó a su alrededor, cierto y eran varios.

-¿Por qué?-

-En realidad vienen tras de mi- ladeando la cabeza el joven sonrió –Lamento que te hayas visto involucrada pero creo que no podrás escapar-

-Bueno- bien, no podía decir otra cosa en tales circunstancias.

-Hinata-dono antes de que arriesguemos gallardamente nuestras vidas en aras de una existencia con más emoción quisiera decirte algo-

-¿Qué?- la joven se colocó a sus espaldas, con las manos listas para atacar.

-Dentro de poco marcharemos contra Konoha-

-¿Qué?- su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

-Así que harías bien en no volver allá, ya te he dicho antes que Kabuto no es muy amable con sus experimentos y a ti te ha echado el ojo encima desde hace tiempo-

-En Konoha hay muy buenos shinobis- trató de parecer firme.

-En Konoha apenas se están recuperando del ataque de Pein- él sonrió con humor –De cualquier manera te lo advierto porque no me gustaría que te mataran, me has caído bien-

-No pienso dejar que me maten- con el corazón golpeándole furioso contra las costillas apretó los dientes.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- él soltó jovial -¿Te había dicho que las personas que tienen contacto conmigo le van agarrando sabor a las peleas?-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡La encontré!- Karin abrió los ojos que relucieron brillantes –Se encuentra cinco kilómetros al noroeste-

-¿Cómo diablos pudo haberse ido tan lejos?- Suigetsu gruñó y Juugo que hacía poco se había encontrado con sus compañeros negó al no saber la respuesta.

-Pero no esta sola- Karin volvió a concentrarse cerrando los ojos y Sasuke que se encontraba tras ella cerró los puños con fuerza.

-¿Con quien más esta la muñeca?- Suigetsu ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Una pelea?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño –Hay varios hombres, no puedo seguirlos a todos, ella…-

-¡Sasuke!- Juugo giró hacía donde su líder se había echado a correr sin mediar palabras.

-Ese Sasuke- Suigetsu cruzó los brazos bufando pero casi al instante giró a ver de reojo a la pelirroja, sin embargo la imagen de una Karin compungida, molesta o dolida no llegó jamás a sus ojos, en lugar de eso la joven apretó un poco los labios.

-Parece que el otro hombre con quien esta la ayuda-

-¿Alguien la esta ayudando?- Juugo parpadeó.

-No me digas…- Suigetsu susurró lentamente –No me digas que es Konoha- y entonces los tres abrieron grandes los ojos y pasaron saliva viéndose los unos a los otros y hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de que tan mal les sentaría perderla.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que pasaría si la perdía o no la perdía, no, en su mente un solo pensamiento, salvar a esa tonta, deshacerse de ella, perderla, todo eso ya no era una opción aunque no quería pararse a pensar mucho en ello.

Sus piernas acostumbradas a correr parecieron volar, el cabello le golpeaba contra los pómulos, revoloteaba sobre sus orejas y solo sabía que ella cada vez estaba más cerca, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?, ¿Era acaso una especie de dependencia?, ¿Le importaba lo que le pasara a ella?, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, tanto les había dicho a sus subordinados que no se encariñaran con ella que había acabado cometiendo el mismo error, esa tonta de ojos claros había logrado colarse dentro de él. Diablos, después de esa noche no podía seguir negándolo, sabía reconocer un sentimiento nuevo dentro de él, sabía lo que significaba… la quería.

_Cuando un hombre ama profundamente siempre corre el riesgo de odiar con la misma intensidad._

-¡Byakugan!- y entonces llegó al área de la pelea, ella estaba parada en medio de aquel caos, la tierra se movía de un lado a otro como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desatar otro de esos brutales terremotos, por todos lados había gorilas, todos armados y con malas pulgas, invocaciones seguramente.

-¡Hinata-dono!- levantó la mirada y la sangre pareció hervir en sus venas; el hombre de cabello rubio dio dos vueltas en el aire y cayó al lado de la chica poniendo espalda con espalda, ¿Qué hacía ese idiota ahí?, ¿Qué hacía al lado de Hinata?, no era Naruto, ese no era Naruto ni lo sería nunca.

-Shadow-kun- ella soltó un corto bufido, tenía la capa desgarrada por entero y su pierna sangraba.

-¡Esto esta genial!- el joven gritó con ligereza y ella tuvo que reír forzadamente, seguramente el rubio no diría "oh por dios" ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir.

-Shadow-kun escuche, nuestros enemigos son tres, voy a atacar al de enfrente y usted encárguese de los de atrás-

-¿Y los gorilas?-

-Intentemos no pensar en eso- la joven volvió a tomar aire, tenía que ser preciso, un golpe Junken en la clavícula, justo donde hacía contacto el tercio lateral con el medial que era el punto más débil, nada de puntos de chakra solo se debía concentrar en romper, si lo lograba el hombro de ese sujeto se caería por la fuerza ejercida por el músculo tirando hacía atrás, con su hombro en ese estado sería incapaz de seguir haciendo esos jutsus de invocación.

-¡Haaa!- ambos corrieron hacía sus respectivos objetivos, el rubio saltó a dos gorilas, se impulsó en la cabeza de uno para brincar en vertical con los pies hacía arriba y cuando la fuerza de gravedad lo jaló hacía abajo…

-¡Tatsumaki no jutsu!- volviéndose un torbellino humano el joven se dirigió contra su primer contrincante.

-¡Haa!- Hinata corrió, un gorila le lanzó un shuriken que desvió con gran tino, un kunai, una lanza, una espada, brinco, vuelta, desliz, abajo, barrida, arriba, su objetivo ya se encontraba cerca pero las invocaciones aumentaban, era definitivo que de esa manera no lo iba a lograr.

-¡Técnica de los 64 sellos!- cansada, sudorosa pero completamente decidida paró de golpe, la bandana en su cuello terminó por desamarrarse y caer al suelo.

-¡2 golpes, 4 golpes, 8 golpes, 16 golpes, 64 golpes!- todo su cuerpo se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa, la cantidad de chakra gastado era increíblemente alta pero las invocaciones desaparecían en cuanto las tocaba, nubes que se deshacían cada vez más y más rápido.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- el hombre la observó con los ojos bien abiertos -¡Eres una Hyuuga!- finalmente Hinata detuvo su ataque cuando ya no había más gorilas en la periferia, por su mejilla corrió una gota de sudor.

-Hyuuga- ella repitió su apellido poniéndose en posición de ataque, pasando saliva, sintiendo las piernas flojas, los brazos hormigueantes y la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos -¡Junken!- el impacto moral del peso de su familia fue suficiente para que el hombre quedara sin defensas y ella pudiera golpear en el sitio adecuado.

-¡Crack!- el sonido de la clavícula al romperse fue tan fuerte que sintió como rebotaba en sus oídos, su mano sintió a la perfección la manera en que el hueso se quebraba en dos.

-¡Ahhh!- el hombre aulló, fue apenas un segundo antes de que completamente rabioso le lanzara un shuriken al rostro, Hinata lo esquivó apenas y un ligero hilillo de sangre surgió de su mejilla, tiempo suficiente para que él desapareciera en una nube con un "puff".

-¡Ey cobardes!- del otro lado el rubio se había quedado con el puño en el aire dispuesto a quebrar una nariz cuando su contrincante se había desvanecido en el aire -¡¿Por qué demonios vienen a buscar riña si luego huyen como ratas?!- cabreado el rubio apretó los puños y regresó a grandes trancos a donde la chica se había recargado en un árbol y respiraba profundamente.

-Y bien ¿Te divertiste?- el rubio le sonrió ampliamente.

-No, no podría llamarle a eso diversión Shadow-kun- la chica jadeó cansada.

-Oh vamos, los gorilas fueron divertidos-

-Por poco lo mata el de la hoz-

-Sí, pequeños detalles- el joven soltó una risilla.

-Que cansada- dejándose caer hasta el suelo Hinata acomodó la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Vamos Hinata-dono admite que te gusto la pelea-

-En realidad no me gusta mucho pelear- la joven susurró la frase apretando ligeramente los puños, sí, era una Hyuuga, el clan más poderoso de Konoha pero no era lo que debería ser.

-¡Me ha fascinado lo del Byakugan!- el rubio se sentó a su lado y se señaló a si mismo -¿Podrías por ejemplo verme la ropa interior?-

-¡N-n-nooo!- escandalizada ella lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Maa, entonces no es divertido-

-Usted es raro Shadow-kun-

-Oye, oye- girando a verla de frente y acercando sus rostros de manera peligrosa como le era tan común la observó sonriendo -¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Esto…-

-Sí, claro que sí- pero se contesto a si mismo antes de que ella lo hiciera –Nos veremos en medio de la guerra y entonces seguramente seremos enemigos-

-Ya somos enemigos- Hinata levantó la mirada sorprendida y entonces la imponente figura de Sasuke Uchiha se recortó contra la luz de la tarde, con sus fríos ojos negros, el rostro imperturbable y su perfecta anatomía adornada por la capa que ondeaba al viento.

-Le estaba hablando a la señorita teme- el rubio se levantó sacudiéndose el trasero.

-Ya te he dicho que dejes de parecerte a Naruto- los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron.

-No es como si lo hiciera a propósito teme, parece que no entiendes lo que significa la palabra "clon" bueno, me gustaría quedarme a tener una buena pelea pero resulta que Kabuto me ha encontrado y…- le dirigió una significativa mirada a Hinata para luego pasar a guiñarle un ojo –Nos vemos Hinata-dono, la próxima vez espero que en medio de una batalla-

-Ah- ella apenas pudo ponerse en pie apretando las manos contra su pecho.

-¡Ah sí!- reaccionando él se llevo una mano al cabello –La liga te pertenece-

-Quédesela… por favor- terminó en voz realmente baja.

-¿En serio?- sonrió ampliamente y echó a correr sin despedirse.

-Adiós Shadow-kun- pensó que sería una despedida melancólica viendo como su espalda se desaparecía en la lejanía pero cuando estaba a unos veinte metros el joven se giró de improviso lanzándole una figurilla.

-¡Ah!- la joven tuvo que reaccionar rápido antes de que la cosa se le estrellara en la cara.

-¡Adiós Hinata-dono, seremos enemigos la próxima vez!-

-Hai…- supuso que no había una cosa mejor que decirle que darle la razón así que parpadeando levantó una mano en señal de despedida y ahora sí vio como el joven se perdía en la inmensidad.

-¿Qué te dio?- no había acabado de reaccionar cuando Sasuke le arrebató la figurilla de las manos examinándola a contra luz.

-U-una, ¿Una rana?- ambos observaron fijamente el llavero de una esponjosa rana con los ojos saltones y entonces cada uno pensó dentro de si mismo que incluso en eso se parecía al otro Naruto.

-Hmp- arqueando una ceja el Uchiha regresó la figurilla a la chica quien la recibió poniendo las palmas de las manos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?-

-Al parecer el terremoto nos lanzó a ambos aquí- la chica agachó la mirada encontrando muy interesante los dedos de sus pies que sobresalían por sobre sus sandalias Ninja.

-¿Contra quien pelearon?-

-Creo que enemigos de Kabuto-

-Ey- por un momento su corazón dejo de latir cuando él la sujetó por la barbilla obligándola a verlo, sus plateadas pupilas se estremecieron bajo el escudriño de aquellos ojos negros, ¡Y él se veía tan calmado!

-¿U-uchiha-san?-

-Te has lastimado- sin embargo él parecía observarla con ojo critico, como un oficial pasando revisión, debía calmarse de una vez por todas, no era una niña emocionada con el primer amor ¡Por dios no era una cría! Ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él, era solo que aquel hormigueo cuando sentía su contacto no le permitía pensar en nada más.

-Yo solo me he lastimado un poco…- desviando la mirada la chica tragó saliva.

-Un poco…- él repitió la frase, por un momento la frase rebotó en la nada, el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos como tantas veces atrás.

-So-solo será cuestión de poner un poco de ungüento y listo…- zafándose suavemente de su agarre la chica jugueteó con sus dedos incomoda.

-Ya- pero sin embargo no dejaba de verla.

-¿Uchiha-san?- subió su mirada viéndolo directo a la cara.

-Solo quiero repetirte una cosa- sujetándola del brazo se acercó a ella de tal manera que sus labios rozaron su oreja –No puedes escapar, ni siquiera planees intentarlo, eres _mí _rehén- hizo especial énfasis en la palabra que denotaba que era de su propiedad y ella sintió como toda su piel se erizaba ante la simple frase, eso no podía estar pasando, ¿Por qué sentía aquello por un hombre como él? Él había dicho "_Ese Sasuke a quien sigues por ejemplo, ¿Sabes que intentó matar a su propio hermano?, traicionó a su aldea para conseguir sus oscuros fines, ¿Dirías que es malo?" _y en ese instante la parte racional de su mente había dicho sí, es malo, pero aunque era malo le era imposible odiarlo, le era imposible no sentir afecto por él, no, no era afecto, era atracción, la maldita atracción del cuerpo, la química.

-Entendiste verdad, ¿Hi-na-ta?- escuchar su nombre de sus labios provocó que se quedara completamente rígida al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían y para él fue como una batalla ganada, ¿Podía esa copia de Naruto lograr lo que él lograba con una frase?, ¿Podía el verdadero Naruto dejarla en ese estado con un roce? Podía asegurar que no, podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah…- y justo cuando ella se disponía a responder algo y sus labios le llamaban como si fueran un imán la voz de los otros se dejo oír.

-¡Ey Hinata estas bien!- Karin se acercaba agitando una mano en el aire.

-¡Muñeca-chan yo te protegeré!-

-¿Están los dos bien?-

-Hai, gracias- la joven les hizo una pequeña reverencia agradecida y Sasuke que ya se había separado a una buena distancia de ella metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dejó que sus subordinados la reprendieran con frases como "no nos vuelvas a asustar así", "¿eres tonta o que?" y "Que bueno que no te ha sucedido nada" caminando en dirección hacía el árbol donde habían estado antes notó algo extraño en el suelo y entonces recordó que el protector se le había caído a la chica durante la batalla.

-Y ya sabes muñeca-chan, solo tienes que enseñar la técnica que te enseñe…- Suigetsu divagaba sobre algo, Hinata se reía, Karin decía algo que sonaba como "deja de joder cara de tiburón" y él se agachó y recogió el protector manchado de sangre y sudor, no supo muy bien para que, por que o en que diablos estaba pensando pero doblando las tiras azules lo hizo un pequeño envoltorio y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón, ya después se lo daría.

-¡Uchiha-san!- pero entonces Hinata lo recordó de pronto y avanzó hacía él para gran sorpresa de todos -¡Uchiha-san, Itachi-san esta…!-

-¡¿Dónde?!- con rapidez la sujetó por los hombros clavando en ella su oscura mirada.

-En el puente de la destrucción-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Debo admitir que no sabía que llevara tanto tiempo sin actualizar hasta que ayer me llego un review que me lo comentaba jajaja, perdón a todos los que esperaron tanto tiempo. Pero ahora tengo buenas razones, la primordial claro fueron los exámenes ¡Hoy excente Histologia, yahoo! En fin, la otra razón es un proyecto al cual quisiera invitarlos "Fanfiction Chronicles", si tuvieran tiempo me haría muy feliz que se dieran una vuelta por allá a ver que les parece, dudas, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa los correos están al pie de pagina (más información en mi perfil) Dirección: fanfictionchronicles. jimdo. com (sin los espacios)

Y bueno dejando de lado la publicidad AGRADESCO A:

**Kairi**

**Hamc100**

**Le Petite Vicky**

**Uchiha-yami**

**Naru-fan AVD**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Aimer88**

**Nekoko **

**Chie Abi**

**Hinamel**

**Lia Du Black**

**Azuka Uchiha**

**Ridesh**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Adrifernan19**

**Akki4Ever**

**Yukinori-23**

**Azulnaychan**

**Gaby L**

**Cris_hope**

**Secretpoisson**

**Betsy **

**Sairiko**

**Serranita **

**Haruhi Suou**

**Hina08**

**ETOLPLOWKUN**

**Vampirville**

**Yuu!**

**Layill**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Death and Degrees**

**69SH**

**Alexia Hyuga**

**Abigail**

**Misao koishikawa**

**Tikal_neo**

**Hyuuga**

**Chiiiachan**

**LittleMonsterStick**

**Selyna kou**

**Dlkg**

**Black-kiari**

**Klan-Destino**

**Anika-san **

**Mitzu_kivampirx**

**Helena Uchiha**

**Sasuhina lore**

**Pamelix**

**TatyD**

**Rukia-CC**

**FEGA **(Premio mayor al review mas largo)

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Yael**

**Arabella-Ninfa**

**Nandini-chan**

**Catsuna**

**EthereldCrow**

**Tohru Rain**

**Ani**

**Lilamedusa**

**Hina-Chan**

**Aiko uchiha**

**Ukico**

**Gpe Mc Cartney**

**FannyLu**

**Airi Okashi**

Bien chicos, ahora no se pueden quejar que el SasuHina por fin se hizo presente y la razón de usar a la copia de Naruto en este capitulo fue para aclarar a Hinata y para que se deje de llorar y demuestre que empieza a volverse fuerte. Lo de peinarlo con una coleta fue un comentario que hizo alguien en su primera aparición (yo no había pensado en peinarlo).

Por cierto algo que me pareció curioso es que muchos pensaron que Itachi era el mismo que Lee, no sé como logre que se confundieran pero no es así, Lee es quien se disfrazo de viejo y no, tampoco es el Lee cejas encrespadas de Konoha, para aclarar Itachi no tuvo nada que ver con las locuras que hizo Taka el capitulo pasado.

Me he divertido mucho leyendo lo que creen que pasara (algunos ya lo dan por hecho) pero hasta ahora nadie ha logrado acertar, en fin, volvemos de lleno a la historia a ver que nos depara el futuro jojo.

Si se dan un tiempito los espero por la pagina de Fanfiction Chronicles, besos Ciao

_3 de Mayo del 2010 Lunes _


	12. Los temores de Taka

**DEBE SER INVIERNO **

**Capitulo 12: Los temores de Taka**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-En el puente de la destrucción- Hinata repitió el nombre –Shadow-kun dijo que Itachi-san se dirigía hacía allá.

-¿El puente de la destrucción?- los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se volvieron dos rendijas, ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer su hermano en un lugar tan peligroso como aquel?

-Shadow-kun dijo que Kabuto lo busca para eliminarlo, él dijo que…-

-Esta soñando si cree que dejare que le ponga un dedo encima- el Uchiha gruñó interrumpiéndola aún sujetándola por los hombros.

-Supongo que tenemos una nueva dirección- poniendo una mano sobre su cadera el joven de la Niebla esbozó una sonrisa en su cara –El puente de la destrucción-

-Así es- soltando a Hinata el joven líder giró hacía el horizonte –Lo más rápido posible-

-Será mejor ponernos en marcha ahora- Juugo que estaba tras todos dejó que el viento alborotara su cabello anaranjado.

-Vámonos- el Uchiha ordenó y todos asintieron con la cabeza, en ese instante ninguno se imaginó lo que tal orden desencadenaría, no pensaron en las consecuencias, lo que pasaría al conseguir su fin, solo tenían una meta clara, encontrar a Itachi Uchiha.

…**..**

-Tranquilo… tranquilo Akamaru estoy bien…- el enorme perro blanco gimoteó con dolor y su dueño apenas alcanzó a sujetarse a su lomo, la sangre escurría desde la comisura de su boca, su cuerpo era un amasijo de huesos quebrados, heridas y carne molida.

Con paso lento el enorme can echó a andar, despacio, dándole tiempo a su amo para que pudiera trepar un poco mejor sobre él, no había participado en la pelea, al final Kiba había pensado que las cosas terminarían de esa manera, sabía que su fiel compañero sería el único medio de volver a Konoha por eso lo había dejado escondido, esperando el momento oportuno para hacerse presente.

-Eres un buen chico Akamaru- se lo susurró tan suavemente que de no ser porque el animal tenía su sentido del oído muy desarrollado no lo hubiera oído -¿Ya te lo había dicho? En verdad eres un buen muchacho…- sus palabras arrastradas pusieron en tal estado nervioso al can que de haber sido un perro normal se hubiera soltado a gemir lastimeramente incapaz de dar un paso más, pero no era un perro común y corriente, era Akamaru un perro Ninja, el mejor amigo del castaño que ahora se balanceaba en el filo entre la vida y la muerte sobre su lomo.

-Debemos llegar a Konoha… por lo menos eso…- el dolor le empañaba la mirada y sentía como si algo caliente estuviera a punto de tronarle las vísceras por dentro, pero suponía que era buena señal, si aún podía sentir un dolor tan desgarrador era porque su cerebro aún no acertaba a desconectarse, aún estaba vivo y con ánimos de luchar.

No, no podía pensar aún en la paz de la muerte, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, aún debía entregar su informe, comunicarle a Kakashi todas las cosas que estaban por pasar, todo lo que Madara Uchiha y Akatsuki planeaban, ¡La seguridad de la aldea estaba en sus manos! La información estaba a salvo en su cerebro, aunque su cuerpo estaba deshecho había logrado el cometido que como Ninja debía cumplir y entonces lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar, solo eso, dar la información, cumplir su misión y luego… ¡No! Aún no podía morir, debía encontrar a Hinata, debía recuperar a su mejor amiga, proteger a Konoha, a su gente, a la aldea entera de lo que estaba por venir.

-Vamos Akamaru, vamos amigo…- con renovadas fuerzas se aferró al pelaje del animal quien por toda respuesta le pasó suavemente la lengua por la mejilla con sus enormes ojos oscuros observándolo preocupados.

-No te preocupes…- nuevamente el hilillo de sangre escapó de sus labios perdiéndose bajo su barbilla –Soy duro como las rocas y además…- forzó una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca –Shino esta con nosotros ¿No?- y entonces el can pareció entenderlo y corrió lo más rápido que podían sus patas, su amo no se caería, eso nunca, porque era Kiba Inuzuka el hombre valiente y salvaje que jamás se rendía.

…**.**

Correr, correr, sin detenerse, sin parar, con el viento chocando contra su cuerpo solo correr. Desde que lo recordaba su vida había sido así, correr en la aldea de la Niebla para que no lo mataran, correr tras Zabuza de las siete espadas para hacerse de su preciada posesión, correr de las garras de Orochimaru, siempre correr, siempre en movimiento, porque era diferente correr que huir.

Ahora Suigetsu era consciente de que corría por el sueño de otra persona algo que nunca había hecho en el pasado, ¿Para él quien era Uchiha Itachi? Absolutamente nadie, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, o mejor dicho, no le importaría si ese nombre no estuviera irremediablemente unido al de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Salten!- ante la orden todos habían saltado al mismo tiempo, frente a ellos alguien había puesto unas cuantas trampas, seguramente era una de esas áreas donde acostumbraban tanto robar.

-¿Cansado tiburón?-

-Para nada- Karin sin dejar de ver al frente había sonreído de medio lado ante su pequeña conversación y él por respuesta había dibujado en su cara una torcida sonrisa, podía ser que lo estuviera imaginando, después de todo la mente de los enamorados solía hacer cosas como esas, pero le parecía que últimamente las cosas entre Karin y él estaban cambiando aunque sea un poquito, sentía algo diferente en el aire cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban, ¡Joder! Aún podía recordar el día anterior en la apretada tienda, sus brazos rodeando la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja, sus cuerpos inevitablemente juntos.

-Aún estamos muy lejos- con el Byakugan activado y sin aminorar la acelerada marcha Hinata dio el aviso y entonces Suigetsu giró hacía ella inconscientemente, por un instante un pensamiento extraño llegó a su mente ¿Cuándo le había empezado a gustar Karin?, cierto que esas cosas no eran fáciles de definir o de recordar, se iban formando, naciendo con lentitud con el paso de los días, pero entonces, ¿Cuándo había logrado él definir sus sentimientos?

-_Fue tu culpa…- _entonces recordó ese momento, el instante en que dormida entre sus brazos Karin había hablado entre sueños soltando con lentitud la mano de una Hinata que se sostenía también dormida en los brazos de Sasuke.

_-Fue la suya…- _Eso era lo que Hinata había contestado y con el pasar de los días a los muchachos se les había olvidado preguntarles que significaban aquellas palabras, después de eso se habían hecho del maldito Canelo que solo aparecía cuando se le pegaba en gana.

-¡Reacciona cara de tiburón!- el grito de su compañera tuvo la virtud de desperezarlo antes de que cayera en un pozo, ¿Dónde diablos estaba su mente? Volviendo a concentrarse en el camino gruñó alguna frase ingeniosa de sarcasmo a su compañera y volvió nuevamente la mirada al frente sonriendo, sí, en ese momento con Karin dormida, tranquila y feliz entre sus brazos había sentido la primera chispa de emoción hacía ella y justo hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que mucho de aquello era gracias a Hinata.

-Tengan cuidado, hay algunos sellos explosivos más adelante- la voz suave de la heredera se escuchó en la quietud del claro y entonces y como sí solo estuviera esperando oír su voz para salir del hechizo Suigetsu se dio cuenta de una cosa, encontrar a Uchiha Itachi no solo era encontrar al hermano de Sasuke que creían muerto, encontrar a Itachi Uchiha era despedirse de Hinata.

"Solo la estoy usando para mis fines", "Solo hasta encontrar a Itachi" las repetidas frases de Sasuke se reprodujeron en su cabeza y su cuerpo se estremeció casi con horror, no, no y mil veces no, Hinata no podía dejarlos, se habían vuelto compañeros, con sus tartamudeos, sonrojos y sonrisas había logrado iluminar su vida, llevar una chispa de inocencia a Taka donde antes solo reinaba la oscuridad, por encima de todo ella había logrado cambiar sin saberlo a Sasuke Uchiha ¡No podía dejarlos ahora que las cosas apenas estaban rindiendo sus frutos!

-O-oye…- aturdido por lo repentino de su deducción giró hacía la heredera.

-¿Si Suigetsu-kun?- mirándolo de reojo para no perder el paso la joven contestó y él enrojeció de golpe.

-¡Nada!- al final su rostro se volvió de la misma coloración que un tomate maduro y sintió como salía humo de sus orejas, bien, ¿Qué pensaba decirle?, ¡Hinata te secuestramos en contra de tu voluntad y ahora quiero que estemos juntos para siempre! Incluso él que era tan infantil e inconsciente podía percibir de inmediato lo estupido de la frase, lo tonto de la situación. No podía retenerla, lo único que la ataba a ellos era la misión y se podía sentir en el aire que ésta estaba por llegar a su fin.

-Dios…- susurró por lo bajo pasando saliva y entonces Karin que saltaba y corría a su lado giró a verlo por un par de segundos para después volver nuevamente la vista al frente, entendía que para su compañero el final de la misión no comprendía solamente eso, encontrar a Uchiha Itachi y despedirse de Hinata Hyuuga iba todo en el mismo paquete.

En el pasado deshacerse de la joven heredera habría sido un sueño hecho realidad, incluso si su memoria no le fallaba podía recordarse a si misma diciendo algo como "la devolveré yo misma de una sonora patada en el trasero", sí, en el pasado Hinata Hyuuga solo había sido un obstáculo, una molestia, incluso ahora no dejaba de ser algo que le estorbaba.

Porque Karin no era tonta, tenía un par de rojizos ojos que no le permitían ser engañada y ella lo sabía a la perfección, que el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha, ese corazón que ella tanto había ansiado ganar ahora ya tenía dueña y no había lugar a dudas, se lo había confirmado la noche anterior en la tienda, se había asegurado de la verdad cuando él había corrido violentamente en su búsqueda después del terremoto, él estaba a su merced y ni todo su orgullo lo podía poner a salvo.

¿Y ella?, ¿Qué sucedía dentro de Hinata Hyuuga? Karin podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que la heredera era tan ingenua que seguramente aún no había notado toda la posesión y el deseo que lograba obtener de Sasuke, no, esa era una de las virtudes y a la vez defectos que poseía la heredera, era tan ingenua como un niño.

El desencadenamiento de los eventos terminaba ahí, todo lo que podría decirse o callarse llegaría finalmente a la ultima vuelta del camino, Uchiha Itachi estaba ya tan cerca que casi podía tocársele y con él llegaba el adiós, ¿Lo permitiría Sasuke?, ¿Sería capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado y decirle a la Hyuuga lo que había dentro de su corazón? Alzando la mirada la pelirroja posó sus rojizos ojos en el perfil de su líder, ese rostro que demostraba solo frialdad y determinación, ¿Podía un hombre como ese lograr amar? Karin aún no estaba muy segura pero algo si estaba claro, si algún día Sasuke lograba desarrollar ese sentimiento solo lo haría por una persona y ese ser tenía el cabello largo, negro y con destellos azules.

Bajando la cabeza la chica dejo escapar un suspiro, lo había intentado todo, le había servido fielmente, lo había curado y cuidado cuando lo necesitaba, había acatado cada una de sus ordenes pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente, bien, finalmente ahí y en ese momento lo aceptaba, había perdido, el corazón de Sasuke nunca sería para ella, elevaba la bandera blanca de la retirada, el poco orgullo que aún quedaba en su cuerpo le reiteraba que pusiera a buen resguardo su pisoteada vanidad.

Sí, renunciaba a él porque sinceramente nunca había sido suyo pero lo cierto es que nunca dejaría de quererlo, porque Sasuke había sido la primera persona que la había reconocido, que la había integrado a algo que antes no conocía, junto a él había descubierto lo que era ser realmente un equipo.

-Hinata…- susurró suavemente el nombre de la Hyuuga y luego sonrió de medio lado segura de que nadie la había oído, la heredera era otro cuento, junto a ella había pasado aventuras, había descubierto la complicidad femenina que jamás antes había experimentado, a su lado la palabra "amistad" cobraba verdadero significado, cierto, Hinata sin saberlo se había hecho del premio mayor llamado Sasuke Uchiha pero aquello ya no podía afectarla como antes.

¿Qué sucedería después del adiós? Karin sabía que no había manera de detener lo que se avecinaba, Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para detenerla, demasiado orgulloso para aceptar lo que ya para todos era evidente. Se perderían uno al otro, la guerra los había puesto en bandos contrarios y reaccionarían conforme a lo que se esperaba de ellos, un Hyuuga y un Uchiha, la lealtad y la traición, Konoha y la revuelta, era como hablar del negro contra el blanco y cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabría quien era el negro en esa situación.

Le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo junto a ella, llamarla "Hina-tonta" y hacer rabiar a Sasuke intentando juntarla con Suigetsu pero el momento de las bromas y los juegos estaba quedando atrás, ¿Sería Hinata consciente de lo que el futuro cercano le deparaba?, podría ser que sí, podría ser que mientras ellos se comían las uñas pensando que se iría ella estuviera corriendo cada vez con mayor bríos sabiendo que lograría liberarse, sí, porque habría que recordar que ella era un rehén, algo que en los últimos días nadie parecía recordar y que incluso para ella había dejado de tener importancia.

Cuando por fin encontraran a Itachi Uchiha la delgada línea que la ataba a ellos se rompería inflexiblemente y para siempre, ella volvería a ser libre, regresaría a Konoha y pelearía al lado de los suyos y entonces, en un futuro quizás no muy lejano se volverían a ver las caras pero esta vez como enemigos, ¿Qué irónico no?

-Oye Juugo- girando hacía la izquierda le habló suavemente a su compañero –Sabes lo que pasara ¿No?- como si estuvieran ambos en la misma sintonía el muchacho asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que Sasuke-kun…?-

-No, es muy orgulloso- y entonces la chica pasó saliva asintiendo y siguió su carrera, Juugo hizo lo mismo siguiéndola, él sabía que eso pasaría, lo supo desde el principio, desde el día que pensando que todos dormían Sasuke se había asomado a su tienda y había sonreído al ver a la joven heredera durmiendo entre Suigetsu y Karin, ¿Por quien más era capaz de sonreír Sasuke Uchiha? Las imparables agujas del destino habían seguido corriendo, el futuro se había decidido, los ojos negros cual obsidianas no tendrían un segundo de descanso, su corazón había sido hechizado y no había manera de revertir lo que ya estaba hecho.

Juugo no solía hablar mucho pero siempre observaba, sabía por ejemplo que Suigetsu se había enamorado de Karin y que ella no se daba por enterada, sabía que Hinata estaba confundida y que Sasuke intentaba pensar lo menos posible en sus sentimientos, vaya par de tontos, las cosas definitivamente se arreglarían de mejor manera si esos dos hablaran con el corazón en la mano y sin embargo Juugo sabía que no era prudente forzarlos.

Una hermosa historia de amor por mucho romanticismo que se le quisiera dar no surgía en medio de la guerra entre un rehén y su captor, no surgía entre la heredera del clan principal de Konoha y el hombre que se quería vengar de esa aldea, aunque doliera el joven sabía cual era la decisión correcta y esa era dejar a la chica marchar. Hinata se merecía encontrar el amor en alguien puro, alguien libre, alguien como ese tal Naruto, y aunque la joven había sido capaz de aliviar por un corto tiempo la oscuridad que rodeaba a Sasuke no era justo que un alma como la suya terminara encadenada a quien había decidido por voluntad propia entregarse a la oscuridad.

Taka seguiría a Sasuke, lo seguirían a donde él fuera porque de diversas maneras había sido ese hombre su salvador, pero no era lo mismo con Hinata, ella tenía una vida, un clan, un hogar al cual regresar, no podían pedirle que renunciara a todo eso por seguirlos a una aventura donde la constante sería la incertidumbre.

-¡El puente de la destrucción!- Hinata señaló al frente y los tres integrantes de Taka dieron un bote abriendo con sorpresa los ojos -¡Ahí esta!- la chica siguió señalando al frente desactivando su línea sanguínea, recordaba ese lugar porque hace muchísimo tiempo Kurenai les había hablado de lo peligroso que era para unos gennin como ellos intentar cruzar hacía el otro lado.

-Karin, ¿Puedes encontrar a Itachi?-

-Uhm…- la joven cerró los ojos concentrándose, en medio de aquellas cavernas le era difícil encontrar una presencia humana –Me parece que no esta-

-Crucemos del otro lado- el joven líder dejo de correr y avanzó con paso regio seguido de sus subordinados, el puente colgaba a miles de metros sobre un acantilado, abajo las furiosas olas del mar saltaban como esperando a un incauto viajero que cayera sobre ellas y terminara su vida siendo arrastrado hasta golpear contra una roca.

-Darse una zambullida aquí resulta tentador- Suigetsu echó una mirada hacía abajo.

-Solo a ti te podría dar esa impresión- Karin acomodó sus gafas y se sostuvo fuertemente a la cuerda lateral que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro como efecto del viento.

-Itachi debió haber pasado por aquí- el Uchiha era el único que caminaba por el centro del puente sin sujetarse a las cuerdas a pesar de las embestidas del viento –Pero ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando?- arqueando una ceja el joven probó de concentrarse, del otro lado del puente estaba una zona de guerrillas que no le pertenecía en realidad a ningún país Ninja, claro que antes de llegar a tal lugar se debían sortear las innumerables cuevas y pasadizos que protegían naturalmente al área.

-Po-podría equivocarme- caminando a duras penas sujeta de la cuerda más cercana Hinata dejo que el viento arremolinara sus cabellos –Pero siento una presencia al fondo de las cuevas-

-Si no es Itachi por lo menos sabrá algo de él- Suigetsu miró al horizonte, sus ojos violetas preparándose para una nueva aventura.

-Vayamos hacía allá entonces- Sasuke tuvo que hacer uso de una gran concentración de chakra en sus pies para no caerse ante el embiste de una nueva oleada de viento, seguramente le llamaban el puente de la destrucción porque infinidad de civiles habían visto su fin en aquellos paramos.

-No se porque siento que estoy olvidando algo acerca de este lugar- Karin frunció un poco el ceño bajando con una mano su capa que ondeaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

-¿Habías venido aquí antes?- Suigetsu la miró de reojo.

-No, pero Orochimaru si que mandaba personas a este lugar-

-¿Para que?-

-Es lo que quisiera recordar- la pelirroja volvió a acomodarse las gafas.

-Tal vez no le servían y los mandaba a la zona de guerrillas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él-

-No, no era eso, era acerca de estas cuevas- finalmente la chica dio un pequeño salto saliendo de una vez por todas del infernal puente.

-Yo había escuchado que eran una especie de laberinto- Juugo que fue el ultimo en terminar el recorrido del puente se puso una mano frente a los ojos para poder mantenerlos abiertos ante los fuertes azotes del viento.

-Seguramente mucha gente se ha perdido aquí- Suigetsu giró hacía la entrada de la caverna, no había otro lugar por donde continuar, para pasar al área de guerrillas se debía entrar a los laberintos.

-Eso no nos sucederá- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos –Para eso tenemos rastreadoras-

-Bien- al instante Suigetsu se colocó al lado de Karin y Juugo se quedo en medio sin saber a cual de las dos chicas debía acercarse, ¿A cual de sus compañeros le molestaría menos que él fuera ahí haciendo de mal tercio?

-Tratemos de mantenernos unidos- a paso regio Sasuke se introdujo en la cueva y al instante los demás lo siguieron, el lugar era tan oscuro que no se podía ver ni a un palmo de narices.

-Antorchas- Karin descolgó dos que se encontraban en la pared de la cueva –Esto en lugar de un sitio deshabitado parece una prueba de valor o algo así-

-No creo que nadie nos estuviera esperando- Juugo frunció un poco el ceño y Sasuke realizó un rápido jutsu de fuego para encender las dos antorchas.

-Bien- Suigetsu tomó una y Sasuke la otra –Guíenos-

-La presencia se siente en línea recta- Hinata señaló con una mano al frente –También puedo ver que las paredes se estrechan-

-Cuevas tontas- poniendo mala cara Suigetsu echó a andar a paso rápido y los demás lo siguieron en silencio, las paredes oscuras y frías apenas lograban iluminarse tenuemente con la luz de las antorchas para luego pasar a su estado habitual de oscuridad.

-Tétrico- Karin giró la mirada a todos lados, sentía como si en cualquier momento alguna criatura extraña fuera a salirle por la espalda.

-Karin no te quedes atrás- Juugo le llamó y ella corrió viéndose rezagada para después pasar a sujetar a Suigetsu por el borde de su playera, si el muchacho se dio cuenta del acto lo cierto es que no hizo la menor alusión al hecho.

-Que-que frío…- Hinata frotó sus manos una contra la otra, apenas podía ver por donde caminaba, el Byakugan le hacía ver las paredes de un extraño tono azulado fantasmagórico.

-Podría haber trampas en este lugar, manténganse alertas- Sasuke hizo el anuncio alzando un poco más la antorcha y entonces sucedió, Karin sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía, o mejor dicho, lo que antes era horizontal se volvía vertical de improviso y ella era jalada hacía la oscuridad.

-¡Ahh!- en su desesperación no soltó lo que tan férreamente apretaba y como consecuencia tanto Suigetsu como la antorcha desaparecieron con ella.

-¿Karin-san?- Hinata abrió con espanto los ojos pero ya de sus compañeros no quedaba el menor rastro.

-Mierda- Sasuke avanzó hasta donde sus subordinados habían desaparecido pero el piso ya se encontraba nuevamente tan estable como se suponía debía estar.

-Trampas de los guerrilleros me supongo- apenas su boca se curvaba en una mueca molesta cuando Juugo que se había recargado en una pared desapareció de su rango de visión.

-¡Oh!- Hinata dio un paso atrás al ver que el fornido muchacho también desaparecía y antes de que por cualquier error del destino ella también se difuminara como el aire el Uchiha la sujetó del brazo como ave de rapiña que acabara de tomar a su presa.

-Tú no te vas- siseó entre dientes y ella pasó saliva.

-No pensaba hacerlo Uchiha-san-

-Pues por si se te ocurría- jalándola tras él y elevando la antorcha siguió caminando esta vez más precavidamente -¿Dónde esta la presencia?-

-Derecho, sigue siendo derecho- la chica soltó nerviosa.

-Pues tendrá que ser en otra dirección porque aquí ya no podemos pasar- el joven gruñó entre dientes cuando llegaron a donde la cueva terminaba y la fría pared los recibía como burlándose de sus intenciones.

…

-¡Oh mierda!- Suigetsu que había caído de muy mala manera al suelo gruñó frotándose la cabeza al tiempo que lentamente se ponía de pie, por suerte había conseguido mantener la antorcha en alto y de esa manera aún continuaban con luz.

-¿Qué fue eso?- acomodándose las torcidas gafas Karin probó de ponerse en pie.

-Una trampa seguramente- echando la luz hacía las paredes Suigetsu notó con irritación que volvían a caer en un pasillo y que –por un acto de verdadera torpeza de su parte- había convertido momentáneamente su mano en agua apagando considerablemente la llama que los guiaba.

-Debemos volver con los demás- la pelirroja pasó lentamente su mano por la pared esperando no tropezarse con sus propios pies en el camino.

-A mi punto de ver las cosas nosotros caímos- el de la Niebla giró a ver el techo –Lo más lógico sería volver a subir-

-¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?-

-En algún lugar deberá haber escaleras, supongo-

-Supones- la chica se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño pero él no le prestó atención, realmente aquel lugar era sofocante, los pasillos eran estrechos y todo era oscuridad.

-¡Oye idiota!- ante su mutismo la chica gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían.

-¿Podrías callarte?- pero él simplemente siguió el camino adelantándose considerablemente.

-¡Oye!, ¡No te vayas así, tú traes la luz!-

-Sujétame- en la quietud y el silencio del momento esa simple palabra provocó que Karin se detuviera de golpe.

-¿Qué?-

-Que me sujetes-

-Ah…- tenuemente sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín.

-Si no volverás a caer en alguna trampa- sin darse cuenta del estado en el que había dejado a su compañera el joven siguió hablando.

-¿Me estas diciendo torpe?- para ocultar su bochorno la pelirroja decidió mostrarse hostil.

-Si no fueras torpe no estaríamos los dos aquí en este momento-

-¡Pues si fueras más resistente me hubieras retenido en lugar de caerte conmigo!-

-¡Uh!- pero antes de que el de la Niebla pudiera pensar en alguna otra frase ingeniosa que devolverle su nariz se vio feamente estampada contra la pared.

-¡Ah!- y ella estampó contra su espalda -¡No pares así idiota!-

-¡No pare porque quisiera zanahoria!- buena la había hecho, por ir de distraído la antorcha casi se le había apagado azotada contra la pared.

-¿Entonces?-

-Hmm…- el muchacho extendió la mano recorriendo la superficie que lo rodeaba –Se acabó el camino-

-¿Cómo, así?-

-Así-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Que más, regresar-

-Puff- la chica soltó un bufido molesto dando media vuelta y justo cuando Suigetsu estaba por seguirla su frente chocó con algo.

-¡Uuc!-

-¡Oye!, ¿Bueno a ti que te pasa?- en la oscuridad la chica giró hacía él señalándolo con el dedo –No has parado de chocar con todo-

-Es extraño- pero nuevamente él pasó de hacerle caso –El techo, creo que hay algo aquí-

-Explícate tiburón-

-El camino sigue por arriba-

-No te entiendo- la joven frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Bueno, no importa- colocando la antorcha contra la pared el joven extendió una mano hacía ella.

-¿Y ahora que?- desconfiada ella entrecerró la mirada.

-Te ayudare a subir zanahoria- él por su parte rodó los ojos.

-¿A dónde?-

-Bueno, cállate ya- perdiendo la paciencia jaló fuertemente de ella casi estampándola contra él.

-¡O-oye!-

-Ok, vas para arriba- sujetándola por la cintura la alzó provocando que ella abriera graciosamente los ojos al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo se pintaba en su cara, justo estaba preparándose para darle una patada por estar –seguramente- observando de cerca su trasero cuando sintió aquel otro techo que decía Suigetsu.

-¡Ah, ya!- encaramándose logró trepar intentando no pensar mucho en que el de la Niebla la impulsaba tocándole el trasero, las piernas y sabrá dios que cosas más.

-Toma- el joven le pasó la antorcha y ella soltó un bufido, para andar en aquel nuevo pasillo tendrían que ir a gatas.

-Dame tu mano- la joven jaló de él y al poco tiempo el de la Niebla también estaba hecho un ovillo al lado de ella.

-Siento como si fuera un hamster- el chico se estremeció –No me gusta-

-Bueno, acostúmbrate- la pelirroja gateó intentando mantener el equilibrio con la antorcha en su mano derecha, eso le recordaba de alguna manera a las pruebas extrañas que les había puesto aquel viejo cuando buscaban a Itachi.

-Odiosa- el de la Niebla susurró por lo bajo y luego se ocupó en simplemente gatear tras ella, por espacio de varios minutos eso fue todo lo que hicieron, gatear y gatear por el pasillo, cada vez más sofocados por el estrecho espacio, la oscuridad reinante y lo incierto del lugar.

-Oye- un tanto intimidado por el simple susurro de sus rodillas contra el suelo en la quietud reinante Suigetsu probó de hacer platica –Mmm, ¿Qué crees que pase cuando encontremos a Itachi?-

-Primero habrá que encontrarlo-

-Eres tan falta de imaginación- el muchacho rodó los ojos –Por eso Sasuke no te quiere-

-Ya no me importa si Sasuke-kun me quiere o no-

-Claro- sin quererlo en realidad el joven contestó con voz rasposa pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada con la antorcha como para notarlo.

-He descubierto que Sasuke-kun nunca se fijara en mi-

-Ah…- lo cierto es que no tuvo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para decirle algún insulto, en otros tiempos le habría soltado algo como "Hasta que te das cuenta zanahoria" pero ahora había cierta paz, cierta alegría en su corazón que le impedía comportarse de esa manera.

-¿No vas a burlarte de mi?- intrigada por su silencio la chica elevó una ceja, aunque lo cierto es que gateando como lo hacían –ella adelante y él atrás- era imposible que pudiera ver lo que expresaba su rostro.

-No- por primera vez quizás desde que se conocían la voz de Suigetsu fue seria y calmada –No tengo porque burlarme de alguien que ha aceptado una derrota como esa-

-¿Lo dices por Hinata, no?-

-¿Por Hina-chan?- él preguntó extrañado.

-Ya sabes, porque a ti te gusta ella, pero Sasuke-kun…-

-Ah…- un tic atacó violentamente su ceja, por dios, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si Karin creía que él estaba colado por la heredera Hyuuga, ¿En que patético momento de su vida le había hecho creer eso?, verdaderamente que los hombres eran bastante torpes al momento de demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Aunque tú tampoco puedas hacer nada ahora creo verdaderamente que ella tampoco se quedara con Sasuke-kun- la pelirroja habló lentamente, como cavilando sus propias palabras.

-No- y entonces la negación surgió de sus labios sin que él pudiera detenerla.

-¿No?- Karin giró ligeramente hacía él pero la oscuridad no le permitió ver que el muchacho agachaba la cabeza viendo al piso.

-Es decir… Hina-chan me gusta un poco, pero, pero no me gusta demasiado-

-¿Te gusta un poco pero no te gusta demasiado?- parpadeando la joven ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Oh mierda!- furiosamente avergonzado apretó los puños que se estrellaron contra el suelo -¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?, debemos encontrar a los demás-

-Bueno, tú fuiste quien empezaste a hablar- Karin arqueó una ceja y siguió su lento andar, las rodillas le dolían un poco pero algo en su mente parecía haber hecho "click" porque si Suigetsu decía que Hinata no le gustaba "demasiado"… bueno, ¿Por qué eran los chicos tan complicados?, que significaba ese "demasiado" porque lo cierto es que tenía un sin fin de significados, por lo menos para ella.

-Oye Suigetsu…- a pesar de que se había mordido el labio para no soltar las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta lo cierto es que no pudo retenerlas -¿Entonces no te molesta que Hinata se quede con Sasuke-kun?-

-Creo que de esa manera no la perderíamos, quiero decir, si se quedaran juntos-

-Es porque si encontramos a Itachi perderemos a Hinata- la pelirroja exteriorizó los pensamientos de ambos -¿Crees que Sasuke-kun ya haya pensado en eso?-

-Seguramente no, es muy listo para algunas cosas pero cuando se deja llevar por sus sentimientos suele olvidar lo demás- el de la Niebla soltó un largo suspiro.

-Ella se ira ¿Verdad Suigetsu?-

-¿Por qué te escuchas tan triste?-

-¡No estoy triste!- gritó de tal manera que en el reducido espacio ambos sintieron que les zumbaron los oídos.

-Admítelo zanahoria, ¿Acaso has tenido otra amiga aparte de ella?- bufando la chica alzó orgullosa la barbilla.

-Quien debería estar llorando de los dos eres tú, tú eres el enamorado-

-Ya te dije que solo me gusta un poco, pero sí, debo admitir que estoy bastante decaído-

-Ah…- no supo porque pero repentinamente sintió algo doloroso alojarse en su garganta, Hinata había estado –relativamente- poco tiempo con ellos y sin embargo ya todos en Taka sentían su suerte, ella en cambio…

-¡Ah!- pero cualquier momento depresivo fue borrado de un plumazo cuando el piso por el que gateaba se volvió vertical en una rampa y la pobre chica patinó por aquella especie de resbaladero llevándose a Suigetsu que en un desesperado intento por retenerla la había sujetado del tobillo resbalando con ella.

-¡Outch!- la chica se quejó haciendo una mueca, inevitablemente la antorcha se había apagado y en la completa oscuridad solo podía sentir el cuerpo de Suigetsu aplastándola contra el suelo -¡Aleja tiburón!- sin poder ver nada pateó entre las sombras lo que creía que era el cuerpo de su compañero pero sus piernas solo encontraron aire a su paso.

-¡Ey Suigetsu!- impresionada porque el muchacho se le hubiera quitado tan rápido de encima la jovencita abrió grandes los ojos -¿Dónde estas?- pensaba seguir con las hostilidades, pero entonces la pregunta le salió ahogada al cuestionar acerca de su ubicación, un aire frío la recorrió entera pasando entre sus piernas bajo su capa.

-¡Suigetsu!- gritó al no sentir ni oír ningún movimiento de su parte, ese idiota, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si era alguna clase de broma ella se aseguraría de darle buenas razones para no reírse cuando todo eso acabara.

-¡Oye idiota!- parándose torpemente la joven tanteó a su alrededor buscando la pared pero al parecer el pasillo había desembocado en un amplio espacio abierto donde debido a la oscuridad no podía ver ni sus propias manos.

-¡Tiburón!- su último grito provocó un prolongado eco que logró estremecerla, como si sus propias palabras se fueran haciendo cada vez más agudas y cargadas de dolor.

-Ey…- finalmente dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados sintiéndose repentinamente pequeña, por su mente pasó por un instante fugaz la idea de llevar a cabo su técnica y rastrear a su compañero pero algo se lo impidió, como si aquella proeza fuera demasiado difícil para realizarla, el frío la envolvía metiéndose entre su ropa y provocando que sus dientes castañearan.

-Suigetsu…- esta vez susurró suavemente el nombre de su compañero.

-Suigetsu- tambaleándose intentó no perderse en aquella oscura inmensidad.

-Suigetsu- y entonces aquella voz se dejo oír.

_-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?-_ frente a ella se abrió un inmenso campo, las flores marchitas eran arrancadas por el viento.

_-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?-_ y ahí se encontraba ella, aproximadamente seis años, el corto cabello rojo ondeando alrededor de su infantil carita, los labios fuertemente apretados para no dejar caer las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

_-¡Eres tan tonta Karin!, no hay mamá ni papá aquí, si sigues llorando solo serás un estorbo más-_ el maestro la había empujado y ella había caído al suelo, lo sabía, sabía que los ninjas eran armas, que no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera.

-Yo…- sorprendida por ver su propio recuerdo frente a ella Karin abrió enormes sus rojizos ojos, fragmentos de conversaciones de Orochimaru llegaron a su mente, ahora lo recordaba, después del puente de la destrucción se encontraban las cuevas que eran capaces de volver locos a quienes osaran cruzarlas, una mente débil sería despedazada en aquel genjutsu natural, los peores recuerdos, los momentos más crueles, todo volvería con una violencia atronadora.

-No- apretando fuertemente la capa bajo sus manos la muchacha negó con la cabeza, ella no dejaría que aquello la afectara, ella no retrocedería en sus errores, no vería aquella vida cargada de mentiras.

-_Solo la estoy usando-_

_-Es un subordinado eficiente-_

_-¿Cómo una chica?, ¡Claro que no!, es solo un rastreador-_

_-Es muy eficiente pero no imprescindible- _aquellas frases empezaron a marearla, cuando tenía doce años y había participado en el examen a chunnin aún recordaba conservar cierta inocencia, aún su mente era débil, una niña dulce que intentaba ser mejor desesperadamente.

Todo aquello había terminado, todo aquello se había acabado cuando no había podido pasar la prueba del bosque prohibido, en su aldea no había recibido más que insultos, golpes, era una vergüenza, ¿Qué podía hacer una chica como ella?, había sido ese el momento exacto en el que toda su inocencia había sido suprimida ¿Querían un Ninja a quien sus sentimientos le fueran indiferentes? Bien, ella se convertiría en esa persona, sexy, atrayente, grosera y capaz, una mujer fatal, esa sería su nueva meta, ¿Qué importaba si los demás intentaban usar sus habilidades? No era como si ella tuviera una cosa mejor que hacer.

_-En realidad estabas sola y perdida Karin-_ la voz gruesa y ronca le susurró en la oreja y ella giró con los ojos espantados sin poder vislumbrar a nadie, ¿Sola y perdida? Cierto, lo había estado, completamente sola, sin nadie a su lado, pero eso ya no era así, ahora tenía a Taka, a Sasuke-kun que a pesar de ser tan frío y distante los solía proteger a su particular manera, a Juugo que podía consolarla con una simple frase, a Suigetsu que aunque la hacía rabiar sabía que podía contar con él y a Hinata que era despistada, tonta, ingenua y suave como una mota de algodón pero que era –definitivamente- su única y más preciada amiga.

-Ya no estoy sola- armándose de valor soltó la frase al aire acomodándose las gafas, aquellas estupidas cuevas no podrían con ella.

-_¿En verdad?- _nuevamente aquella voz ronca se escuchó a su alrededor, el eco rebotando contra las paredes y entonces una imagen se volvió a formar frente a ella, los cinco componentes de Taka estaban en circulo con la cabeza observando al suelo.

_-Me voy a Konoha, ya no soy más un rehén-_ Hinata, sin alzar la cabeza, dejó escapar la frase al viento y dio media vuelta, en la lejanía su largo cabello negro con destellos azulados ondeó al viento.

_-Sin Hina-chan no tiene sentido que siga con ustedes_- Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua, acomodando la espada a su espalda también dio media vuelta alejándose.

_-El monstruo en mi interior no me permite seguir con ustedes, no pueden controlarlo, terminare matándolos-_ Juugo apretó los puños, sus pasos pesados y arrastrados lo condujeron lejos de ella.

-_Karin…-_ y entonces los finos labios de Sasuke que formaban una línea oscura y delgada se movieron con crueldad _–Piérdete, eres una molestia y ya no te necesito- _el horror de aquel panorama provocó que la Karin frente a ella alzara asustada la cabeza, pero ya ninguno de sus compañeros quedaba a su lado, el sueño de Taka había sido tan efímero como cualquiera de sus sueños de cuando tenía doce años, porque ella nunca sería feliz, ella nunca tendría a su lado a nadie que la quisiera y se arriesgara por ella, sola había venido al mundo y así sola partiría, porque ese era su destino.

-No…- sus labios apenas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar escapar el quebrado murmullo –No me dejen- su respiración se agitó, había deseado en un principio no encariñarse con Taka, había pensado que seguir a Sasuke azuzada por la impresión de su belleza sería suficiente para pasar el rato un tiempo, pero las cosas se le habían salido de control, los necesitaba, a todos ellos, los quería, no podía negarlo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- tropezando contra las paredes corrió dejando que las lagrimas escaparan deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-¡Juugo!, ¡Hinata!- en su huida tropezó, cayó de mala manera al suelo y se volvió a levantar.

-¡SUIGETSU!- Pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una carcajada mordaz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Karin?- Suigetsu parpadeó, hubiera jurado que había caído sobre su compañera de equipo segundos antes pero ahora ya no sentía sus femeninas formas bajo él y lo cierto es que –que él supiera- Karin no tenía poderes de teletransportación.

-Karin, ¿Estas bien?- la llamó nuevamente poniéndose de pie, estaba tan oscuro que no lograba distinguir nada a su alrededor.

-¡Zanahoria!- pensando que quizás llamarla por su apodo fuera más efectivo gritó lo más fuerte que se lo permitieron sus pulmones, ¡Que diablos!, ¿Cómo es que aquella condenada pelirroja había desaparecido? Apenas y estaban teniendo una conversación decente y pasaba eso, y a todo esto ¿Por qué esas malditas cuevas tenían tantas trampas?, seguramente que aquello era una emboscada de las gordas, ¿Y si ese tal clon de Naruto les había mentido para atraparlos? La cuestión era factible, debía encontrar a Sasuke y avisarle de la situación, aunque eso sí, primero tenía que encontrar a Karin, que fastidio, nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella lo estuviera sujetando como él le había pedido que hiciera en un principio.

-Za-Za-Za-Zanahoria- canturreando para si mismo el muchacho entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos tras su espalda.

-Linda zanahoria ¿no quieres salir?, a jugar conmigo, vamos al jardín- sonrío para si mismo ante su infantil broma, lo que diría Sasuke si se enterara que aún recordaba la canción de "lindo pescadito" de cuando era niño.

-¡He zanahoria!- dejando escapar pequeñas gotitas de agua por el suelo trató de buscarla con su habilidad pero por alguna extraña razón el agua se evaporó antes de poder avanzar siquiera unos centímetros, probablemente el suelo estaba muy caliente o algo así.

-Za-Za-Za-Zanahoria- volvió a canturrear preguntándose cuando es que comerían, no habían comido nada en todo el día y a dios gracias que por lo menos había tenido agua que llevarse a los labios, definitivamente Sasuke era un líder tirano.

-Za-Za-Za-Zanahoria- la oscuridad reinante definitivamente no ayudaba en nada a su búsqueda, además él no era del tipo rastreador para lograr algo así, que horror aquel lugar, empezaba a sentirse solito, ¿Y que era ese frío tan intenso que empezaba a colarse por sus huesos? Definitivamente que ya no hacían las capas como antes, piel de borrego, eso era lo que necesitaban, ¡Que buenos tiempos aquellos en la aldea de la Niebla donde tenías que golpear a alguien para quitarle su ropa!

-Za-Za-Za-Zanahoria- una voz molesta empezó a susurrarle en la oreja pero él pasó de hacerle caso, también le aburrían aquellos recuerdos de cuando era niño, después de todo si cerraba los ojos también podía verse a si mismo completamente solo sentado sobre un montón de barro bajo una terrible tormenta, no necesitaba que unas tontas cuevas le recordaran instantes como esos.

-Za-Za-Za-Zanahoria- brincando en un solo pie, como cuando de niño jugaba al avioncito, saltó entre aquellos recuerdos que terminaban con su apresamiento por parte de Orochimaru, esa maldita serpiente libidinosa, suerte que Sasuke lo había matado porque si no él tendría que haberse manchado las manos de sangre.

-Za-Za…- pero esta vez no pudo completar el estribillo, frente a él los cinco integrantes de Taka estaban juntos formando un circulo, todos con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo, llovía intensamente pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, o mejor dicho, a nadie parecía importarle.

_-Me voy a Konoha, no seré más su rehén_- de pronto la normalmente dulce voz de Hinata que en esos momentos sonaba fuerte y decidida se dejo escuchar, acto seguido la joven dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por marcharse Sasuke la sujetó del brazo.

_-No te iras, me perteneces-_

_-Suéltame-_

_-Eres mía-_ después todo había sucedido de manera confusa, el equilibrio del equipo había sido drásticamente cortado, Hinata había salido corriendo, su brazo sangraba, Sasuke la había lastimado, los ojos de él brillaban de ira, de oscuridad, de odio, se había vuelto a sumir en las tinieblas.

_-¡Matar, matar, quiero matar!-_ excitado por el momento presenciado los ojos de Juugo brillaban presa de un loco frenesí y en medio de aquel caos la voz clara y firme de Karin se dejo oír.

_-Si Sasuke-kun no me quiere no tengo nada que hacer aquí-_ acto seguido su larga melena roja había ondeado al viento al tiempo que su estrecha cintura giraba en una vuelta.

-Espera- la boca de Suigetsu se secó, intentó retenerla pero no podía tocarla y el Suigetsu frente a él no hacía ningún intento por cambiar la situación, simplemente se había quedado con los brazos inertes a los lados, demasiado cansado, demasiado desilusionado como para intentar seguir peleando.

-¡Oye idiota!- gritando el de la Niebla señaló a la Karin que se difuminaba en el aire -¡Se esta yendo!, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?- la incomprensión se posó en sus ojos al notar que sí, el Suigetsu frente a él planeaba hacer exactamente eso, dejar que la vida corriera entre sus dedos como siempre lo había hecho, dejar que la vida lo llevara de un lado a otro sin sujetar las riendas, disfrutando lo que pudiera e intentando en medio de eso simplemente no arriesgarse lo suficiente como para morir, ¡Pero ahora la cosa trataba de Karin! Y si bien era cierto que era ruidosa, grosera e insoportable también era cierto que la quería más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo aunque ella no se diera por enterada.

-¡No voy a dejar que esto suceda!- apretando los puños gritó lo más fuerte que se lo permitieron sus cuerdas vocales -¡No la voy a perder!- y entonces lo escuchó, un grito desgarrador adosado con lagrimas

-¡SUIGETSU!- Ni siquiera supo como lo logró, sus pies patinaron en medio de aquella oscura superficie, una risa ronca se dejo oír pero él no le prestó atención, sentía como si sus pies volaran, como si no tocaran el suelo, no podía ver nada y sin embargo sabía donde estaba ella, no sabía ni siquiera donde se encontraba él pero sabía lo que sus brazos encontrarían.

-Karin- la apretó de tal manera contra su pecho que ambos se fueron al suelo de rodillas pero ella no hizo el más mínimo intento por apartarse, al contrario, sollozando se aferró a él.

-No me dejes Suigetsu, no me dejes-

-Para de llorar tonta- secándole rudamente las lágrimas le habló con firmeza apoyando los labios sobre su cabello –No planeaba dejarte de todas formas-

-Nunca, nunca, nunca me dejes- entre temblores la pelirroja se abrazó aún más fuerte a él hundiendo el rostro entre el ángulo que formaban su hombro y su cuello, abochornado por la escena Suigetsu intentó desviar la mirada pero el agarre de ella contra sus ropas se lo volvía imposible, sabía que aquel arranque de debilidad luego le pesaría en el alma a Karin, porque ella era así, orgullosa, vanidosa, fuerte, no le gustaba depender de los demás y justo en esos momentos dependía completamente de él.

-Ya deja de chillar zanahoria- posando una mano tras su nuca le desordenó juguetonamente los rojos cabellos, estaba bien, sí, la dejaría llorar, la dejaría deshogarse y luego guardaría ese momento en el fondo de su mente y de su corazón, solo para él, nunca se lo echaría en cara ni se lo recordaría, era una promesa.

…

Juugo no entendió muy bien que era lo que había ocurrido, en un momento estaba al lado de sus compañeros de Taka, al siguiente Karin y Suigetsu habían desaparecido y al siguiente al parecer el desaparecido resultaba ser él.

Caminando a oscuras por los interminables pasillos el joven había visto pasar tristes recuerdos de su vida, aquello en sí no era tan importante, a pesar de los malos ratos Juugo siempre podía pensar en los buenos momentos, lo de verdad terrible era cuando su otro "yo" se hacía presente.

Matanza, destrucción, sangre, ¡Era tan capaz de matar cuando perdía el control de su cuerpo! A pesar de que muchos habían intentado usarlo a lo largo de su vida lo cierto es que Juugo no era un hombre que tuviera malas intenciones, no, en el fondo su alma era buena, noble, pacifica, dañar a alguien era su ultimo recurso.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo poder controlar esa doble personalidad? Los demás no podían entenderlo, aunque quisieran hacerlo lo cierto es que no se acercaban ni remotamente a comprender su atormentada alma, era como si de pronto la tímida Hinata Hyuuga se convirtiera en Sasuke Uchiha cuando estaba ávido de venganza, no, peor aún porque incluso Sasuke era capaz de controlarse un poco en ese estado.

Era como acostarse a dormir y despertar manchado de sangre sin tener la más minima ni remota idea de lo que había pasado y así, con cada transformación, su alma se iba manchando un poco más, se iba desluciendo.

Tal retorcida personalidad había provocado que en Juugo sus recuerdos más primordiales hubiesen sido cortados de tajo, quizás en un desesperado intento de su mente para protegerse un poco, porque, ¿Qué tal si había sido él el causante de la muerte de sus padres?, ¿Qué tal si había sido él quien había acabado con la vida de sus personas cercanas? Ya varias veces le había pasado, ¿O acaso no había intentado matar a Hinata a los pocos días de conocerla? Si, porque su otra personalidad, su otro yo oscuro y sediento de sangre deseaba fervientemente acabar con la vida de esa muñeca de porcelana, deseaba apretar su cuello hasta dejarlo sin vida, ver aquellos ojos tan blancos completamente inexpresivos, lo brazos inertes y los labios rosas expirando su ultimo suspiro y entonces, en medio de la exquisita belleza de la muerte quizás el Juugo oscuro se preguntaría si acaso seguía luciendo tan hermosa como cuando estaba viva y entonces, quizás y solo quizás, se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho con la certeza de que de haber tenido una nueva oportunidad volvería a matarla porque estaba en la naturaleza humana no aprender de los errores.

-Sasuke, te necesito- sujetando su cabeza el de cabello naranja intentó luchar nuevamente contra su otra personalidad que ansiaba hacerse con el poder de su cuerpo, aquellas cuevas lo estaban descontrolando, debía salir de allí pero se sentía demasiado débil y si no encontraba a Sasuke…

-Debo encontrarlo- apretando los puños el joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, no podía dejarse vencer, no aún, en ese corto periodo de tiempo al lado de Hinata había logrado convencerse de que era capaz de frenar sus instintos asesinos, que era capaz de controlarse a si mismo.

-Debo hacerlo- y respirando afanosamente siguió avanzando lentamente guiándose por la pared, debía encontrar a Sasuke.

…**..**

Sasuke respiró con dificultad, no entendía que diablos había pasado, por largas horas él y Hinata habían andado por los pasillos, ya no sabiendo si buscando a Itachi o a los demás, él sujetándola fuertemente por la mano y ella dejándose guiar como un manso corderito, en algún punto de aquella caminata, sin mediar palabra, ella había acomodado la mano entre la suya –seguramente porque la presión en su muñeca le empezaba a doler- luego él había dejado de ejercer tanta presión relajando la mano en la de ella y luego –y eso sí no se lo explicaba- sus dedos habían acabado entrelazándose y así mientras él caminaba sintiendo extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, para mayores referencias en su estomago, ella caminaba con la mirada gacha y el flequillo cubriéndole el sonrojo de las mejillas.

Por espacio de casi una hora habían avanzado de aquella manera, él llevando la antorcha en la diestra y ella susurrándole el camino correcto, sí, así habían estado las cosas hasta que por alguna razón ella ya no pudo usar el Byakugan y por más que él lo intentó había olvidado como realizar cualquier jutsu.

Confundidos habían seguido caminando como si sus pies se movieran por inercia, los dedos de las manos fuertemente entrelazados y un solo sonido a su alrededor el "crsh, crsch" de sus pies contra el suelo, después de algunos momentos Sasuke había empezado a escuchar voces, o mejor dicho, había empezado a escuchar una voz ronca, profunda y maquiavélica, una voz que le hacía recordar la matanza de sus padres, de su familia, de su clan.

_-¿Para que quieres encontrar a Itachi?_- la voz se repetía en su oído y él por toda respuesta simplemente apretaba más fuerte la mano de Hinata contra la suya.

-_Aunque lo quieras vestir de mártir no puedes borrar el hecho de que mató a tus padres, él lo hizo Sasuke, la razón de tu venganza no era errada ¿O acaso el medio justifica los fines?- _realmente él no quería escuchar, se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la idea que se le había ofrecido en charola de plata "Itachi el héroe" y no quería renunciar a ella.

-_Despierta Sasuke, él sigue siendo un asesino, quien acabo con tu felicidad- _no, definitivamente no quería oírlo, sacudiendo la cabeza el joven intentó apretar con mayor fuerza esa mano calida que se encerraba entre la suya pero con increíble sorpresa notó que la mano de la heredera ya no estaba con él.

_-Ella también te dejara Sasuke, ella no te quiere como tu a ella ¿No es irónico?- _la voz le susurraba sugestivamente al oído –_Todas las mujeres te siguen, cualquiera estaría a tus pies, menos ella- _

-Ja- soltó una pequeña burla alzando una de sus cejas –Yo le atraigo-

-_De eso no hay duda Sasuke, pero ella no te quiere, eres un traidor, quien causa el sufrimiento de su querido Naruto-kun- _ante la mención del rubio sus puños se apretaron, era cierto, ella lo había dejado bien claro, amaba a Naruto, de hecho ya se le había declarado, solo faltaba una respuesta.

-Mierda- caminando con vigor el joven notó que la antorcha ya no estaba con él.

-_¿Tienes miedo de perderla Sasuke?- _ante sus ojos apareció la joven Hyuuga, justo estaba por decirle de mala manera que por que diablos se había separado de él cuando la chica que mantenía la mirada baja levantó el rostro dejando ver unos hermosos ojos completamente insensibles.

-_Por fin me regreso a Konoha, no seré más tu rehén-_

-¿Estas loca?- de dos pasos llegó hasta ella sujetándola por el brazo –Me perteneces-

_-¿Pertenecerte?-_ su dulce voz se elevó sarcástica –_Yo solo le pertenezco a Naruto-kun- _

-Cállate-

_-Le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma- _

-Cállate-

_-Lo amo, lo deseo, quiero ser completamente suya- _

_-_¡Que te calles!- perdiendo el control la sujetó por la nuca, con fiereza la observó a los ojos –No eres de él, eres mía-

-_¿Tuya?- _y sin embargo sus ojos lo observaron con burla, aquello fue demasiado para él, su orgullo yacía pisoteada por esa maldita mujer.

-¡Eres mía Hinata Hyuuga!- sujetándola con posesión introdujo violentamente la lengua dentro de su boca, invadiendo su intimidad, ella reaccionó violentamente, intentando alejarlo, haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por separarse de él pero el Uchiha no estaba por la labor de hacer tal cosa, forzándola la empotró contra la pared más cercana.

-_¡Suéltame!- _entre desesperados intentos por zafarse él se entretenía pasando las manos por su cuerpo, degustándose con su sabor.

-_¡Suéltame, te odio!- _pero ante el ultimo grito no pudo evitar que su boca se secara apartándose de ella, la joven bufaba, sus hermosos ojos bañados de lagrimas.

-_¿Crees que ahora iré corriendo a tus brazos?, ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para enamorarme del hombre que me raptó en contra de mi voluntad?, ¡No soy tan tonta!, eres un traidor, un asesino, ¡Eres peligroso y estas podrido en el odio!- _dando media vuelta Hinata echó a correr alejándose de él y aunque era consciente de que todo aquello solo había sido un genjutsu no pudo evitar sentirse irremediablemente estupido, porque aunque aquello no había sido real lo cierto es que ella tenía razón, todos sus argumentos habían sido completamente racionales, completamente comprensibles.

-Maldita sea- recargándose en una pared el joven golpeó con fuerza sus nudillos contra la fría superficie -¡Maldita sea!- porque solo a él se le ocurría enamorarse en medio de aquel frío y de esa oscuridad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo en donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era avanzar por los oscuros pasillos con Sasuke guiándola, los dedos de ambos entrelazados, su corazón latiendo de manera irregular, ¿Y luego? Lo que seguía no estaba muy claro en su mente, primero Sasuke le había dicho varias cosas, algo como que se estaban adentrando en un genjutsu, luego el Byakugan había dejado de funcionar, un frío extraño los había envuelto y entonces –y por más que lo había intentado- su mano se había deslizado hasta soltar la de Sasuke y al no sentir con ella su tibieza algo dentro de ella pareció romperse.

Luego todo había sido oscuridad, una oscuridad que no la dejaba respirar, que no la dejaba pensar, que no le permitía más que estremecerse y en medio de aquello una simple pregunta.

_-¿Eres feliz Hinata Hyuuga?- _

-¿Qué si soy feliz?- sacudiendo la cabeza la joven se pasó una mano por la frente incorporándose a medias, no entendía a que venía la pregunta ni tampoco porque se había desmayado, o lo que sea que hubiera pasado para quedarse dormida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- oteando a su alrededor con precaución notó un salón fuertemente iluminado por múltiples antorchas, lo cual de cierta manera resultaba bastante inquietante, como si se encontrara frente a un salón de sacrificios.

-¿Uchiha-san?- susurró suavemente y entonces algo calido y mojado pasó sobre su mejilla asustándola gravemente.

-¡Ah!- de la impresión y el susto se fue hacía atrás y entonces un enorme caballo con grandes ojos cual enormes lunetas la observó amistoso.

-¿Ca-Canelo?- sin entender que pasaba la chica abrió grandes los ojos -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pero el caballo por toda respuesta volvió a pasarle la lengua por la mejilla con tal fuerza que a punto estuvo de hacerla caer de nuevo.

-Po-porque Canelo…- levantándose con dificultad la chica intentó que el caballo con sus juguetonas caricias no la arrojara lejos de allí.

-Ahora entiendo- una voz masculina y seria se escuchó en medio del silencio y ella giró automáticamente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, por un instante el mundo pareció detenerse, sus pulmones se olvidaron de cómo respirar y su corazón de latir, frente a ella se encontraba aquel hombre que por tanto tiempo habían buscado.

-Uchiha Itachi-san- las palabras salieron lentas y asombradas desde sus labios rosas, sus ojos abiertos con la sorpresa impresa en ellos.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi caballo se iba tanto de mi lado- pero el joven parecía no prestar atención a la enorme impresión que había causado en la chica –Al parecer iba a visitarte-

-¿Canelo es suyo?- sin acertar aún a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo la chica giró hacía el caballo.

-¿Canelo?- él alzó una ceja –Lo cierto es que nunca antes había pensado en un nombre para él-

-Lo-lo siento- haciendo una rápida reverencia y pasando saliva la chica apretó suavemente los puños –No sabíamos que tuviera dueño y-y Suigetsu-kun decidió que… como es de ese color…-

-Entiendo- su voz ciertamente parecía aburrida y por tal motivo Hinata se permitió levantar la mirada sin dejar de asombrarse ante el gran parecido que tenía con su hermano menor.

-Eres un Hyuuga ¿Verdad?-

-Ha-Hai- ella asintió torpemente.

-¿Me esta buscando Konoha?- el joven enarcó una ceja.

-No- y sin venir a cuento sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín –E-es Sasuke-san-

-¿Sasuke?- por primera vez su rostro pareció demostrar algo de emoción ante la mención de su hermano, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y sus labios parecieron querer decir algo que finalmente se calló para si mismo.

-Sasuke-san esta buscándole porque…-

-¿Qué haces con Sasuke?- sin embargo él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera explicarse.

-Bu-bueno…- pasando saliva jugueteó con sus dedos, ¿Por qué eran todos los Uchiha tan imponentes? Se sentía más pequeña de lo normal a su lado –Lo cierto es que Sasuke-san… él me secuestró para poder encontrarlo-

-¿Qué?- de dos grandes trancos quedó frente a ella e inmediatamente la joven retrocedió dos pasos abriendo asustada los ojos, tal actitud provocó que Itachi la observara extrañado, era normal para él que la gente le temiera, después de todo era un poderoso miembro de Akatsuki, pero la reacción que la chica había tenido para con él había sido más de índole vergonzosa que de terror.

-Sa-Sasuke-san quería encontrarlo a toda costa- la chica se explicó rápidamente poniendo ambas manos al frente a modo de escudo.

-¿Para que?- la boca de él se contrajo en un rictus de algo que no supo definir.

-No-no lo sé- sorprendida se dijo que realmente no lo sabía, había dado por hecho que Sasuke buscaba hacer las paces con su hermano, ¿Pero era en realidad eso lo que quería?

-No voy a morir tan fácilmente esta vez- él habló para si mismo apretando ligeramente uno de sus puños, en el pasado su sueño había sido morir en manos de su hermano, ser un mártir para él, resguardar Konoha y lograr para su pequeño hermano menor una vida llena de paz y honor, pero todo se había ido al caño, la resurrección solo le había traído como consecuencia caer en una extraña realidad donde todo por lo que había peleado había sido en vano, porque ahora Sasuke quería destruir lo que él con tanto esfuerzo había intentado proteger, la aldea de Konoha, su gente, su pueblo.

-Itachi-san…- al final decidió llamarlo por su nombre, llamarlo por su apellido era como estarse refiriendo a Sasuke y aquello por alguna razón no le hacía la menor gracia.

-Dijiste que mi hermano te había secuestrado ¿Verdad?-

-Hai- sujetando a Canelo por el cuello trató de mantenerse satisfactoriamente en pie frente a él.

-¿Por qué no has escapado?- observándola fijamente volvió a dar otro paso hacía ella y ante su cercanía la joven se aferró con mayor fuerza al caballo quien empezó a ponerse bastante nervioso.

-Po-porque…-

-¿Eres un Hyuuga, no?, debería haber sido fácil por lo menos intentarlo-

-Es que yo…- repentinamente se sintió de lo más tonta, él tenía razón, Itachi Uchiha tenía razón, con el paso de los días finalmente había pasado a olvidar cuestiones tan importantes como el hecho de que había sido secuestrada, que estaba lejos de Konoha, de su clan, su gente, sus compañeros de equipo, ¿Cómo se había dejado manipular de esa manera?, ¿Cómo había logrado caer en la trampa tan fácil?

-¿Te interesa mi hermano?- la pregunta a quemarropa provocó que ella saltara completamente sonrojada sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto que cuando Itachi hablaba de interés se refería a un puro interés en el aspecto Ninja y no en un plano –podríamos decir- más romántico.

-¡Yo, en realidad, bueno…!- y entonces en medio de su agitación recordó cual había sido la principal razón por la que se había quedado con Taka, lo que había dicho que iba a hacer una vez que se encontrara con Uchiha Itachi -¡Yo quería, quería…!- el sonrojo cada vez mas evidente en sus mejillas provocó que el joven del Sharingan la mirara fijamente preguntándose si no tendría fiebre.

-¡Quería agradecerle por-por todo lo que hizo por mí cuando era pequeña!-

-No te recuerdo y estoy seguro…- las palabras del joven murieron en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron un par de milímetros más, finalmente ese sonrojo había hecho conexión con un recuerdo arraigado en su mente, recordó a una niña pequeña con los ojos claros como la luna, recordó su corto cabello negro y las infantiles lágrimas que mojaban sus piernas mientras él enroscaba su cabello entre sus dedos, ambos habían tenido el mismo destino, ambos habían nacido primogénitos en un clan demasiado exigente, un clan que los exprimía, que no les dejaba vida, en aquellos tiempos cuando solo era un joven adolescente esforzándose por ser un ANBU no podía evitar terminar sentado cerca del río, preocupado por su destino, por su misión, por lo complicado de su vida, y entonces llegaba esa motita de cabello negro y hermosos ojos plateados que se arremolinaba sobre él como un cachorro, sin decir nada, sin pedir nada, solo dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus infantiles mejillas hasta mojarlo y aquello en sus tiempos había sido para Itachi una manera de saber que no estaba solo en el dolor, que incluso alguien tan pequeño podía sufrir como lo hacía un adulto y entonces él, el Itachi que había sido criado para no dejar entrever sus sentimientos era capaz de consolar a alguien, sin palabras, sin sentimentalismos, solo con su simple presencia, solo enroscando y desenroscando el suave cabello de la niña entre sus dedos.

-E-estoy segura de que usted era ese ANBU…- pasando saliva y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos la chica fijó la mirada en el suelo –A-así que yo, so-solo quería darle las gracias y de-decirle que si desea volver a Konoha yo…- apretando con fuerza sus dedos la chica probó de que su voz sonara convincente –A-aunque no soy muy fuerte yo- yo peleare contra quien sea para que usted…- finalmente la voz murió en su garganta, definitivamente se sentía tonta, porque Itachi Uchiha era mil veces más fuerte que ella y sin embargo…

-¿Eres Hinata Hyuuga?- los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él.

-¡Hai!- de tan sorprendida como estaba volvió a levantar la mirada hacía él, notando sus ojos negros cual obsidianas, el rictus de su boca y aquellas marcas que se extendían desde sus ojos hasta casi llegar a sus labios.

-Eres la heredera Hyuuga- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Hai- sin embargo ella lo corroboró.

-Te recuerdo…- y entonces algo en la mirada de Itachi pareció suavizarse, una expresión que Hinata jamás había visto ni en él ni en ninguna otra persona y tal descubrimiento le provocó entreabrir los labios sin ser consciente.

-E-entonces si era Itachi-san- como si de pronto una barrera entre ellos desapareciera Hinata esbozó una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que expresaba tanto agradecimiento como nostalgia por el pasado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- con la misma expresión seria de siempre el joven la observó fijamente.

-Dieciséis- ella contestó sin saber bien a bien de que iba la pregunta.

-Como mi hermano- pero él no aclaró sus dudas, simplemente la siguió observando con fijeza, como si de esa manera pudiera adentrarse en algún punto de su mente y extraer lo que necesitaba, lo cierto es que Itachi tenía una pregunta rondándole la cabeza, en los grandes y antiguos clanes si se tenía una hija como heredera se le casaba a la edad de dieciséis años pero la chica que tenía enfrente parecía tan inocente y torpe como cuando solo tenía cuatro años y se tiraba sobre sus piernas a llorar o se sentaba quieta a su lado a ver mariposas.

-I-Itachi-san…- finalmente ella desvió la mirada intimidada.

-Lamento lo que hizo mi hermano- en su voz sin tintes de emoción Hinata no supo si la disculpa era sincera –Deseo ir a Konoha-

-¿E-en serio?-

-He descubierto que Madara planea atacar junto a ese espía de Sasori que resultó ser finalmente de Orochimaru-

-¿Kabuto?- la joven preguntó preocupada.

-Y mi hermano va a ayudarlos-

-¿Qué?- asustada ella lo miró fijamente e Itachi fue completamente consciente de que su hermano no le había hecho la menor mención al respecto a la chica.

-Sasuke planea destruir Konoha-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Y yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo ahora- el joven miró a la lejanía como si cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-san desearía hacer algo así?-

-Porque esta convencido de que Konoha me obligó a acabar con nuestro clan, a estas alturas nada tiene sentido-

-¡Pero si usted habla con él!- la chica colocó una mano frente a su corazón, no podía creer que aquello fuera a pasar, que Sasuke atacara a Konoha, que acabara con las personas que eran importantes para ella.

-¿Hablar?- Itachi arqueó una ceja –No ganaría nada con ello-

-Pe-pero…-

-Regresemos a Konoha- con su voz masculina y lenta Itachi se dirigió a ella –He de suponer que Naruto-kun se encuentra aún ahí-

-S-sí-

-Con eso bastara- el joven caminó otro paso hacía ella y acarició al caballo de tal manera que Hinata quedo peligrosamente cerca de él.

-Itachi-san, yo…-

-Te protegeré- Hinata no entendió como debía interpretar esa palabra, sus labios se entreabrieron sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiera exteriorizar sus dudas él colocó una mano sobre su cabello despeinándola lentamente, enredando uno de sus dedos entre sus ahora largos cabellos negros.

-Y-yo…- sofocada y queriendo desaparecer cuanto antes la chica se repegó contra el caballo quien terminó huyendo a ligero galope de aquel par que despedía vibras tan extrañas.

-Te protegeré de mi hermano-

-N-no creo que Sasuke-san…- y sin embargo no pudo completar la frase porque ahora que lo pensaba –y si lo que Itachi había dicho era cierto- ella había sido una tonta al creer aunque sea un instante en él y aunque sabía que, a pesar de todo, el cariño que le había tomado no se iría debía tomar una decisión y lo cierto es que no tenía muchas opciones, como futura líder del clan Hyuuga, como Ninja de la villa oculta de la Hoja, como patriota de Konoha debía proteger su aldea, de quien fuera y por los medios que fueran.

-El caballo… es decir, Canelo nos puede llevar- el joven se inclinó tomando un morral del suelo, al parecer su único equipaje.

-Itachi-san, pero en Konoha, ahí todos creen que usted-

-Muerto o traidor, tendré que arreglar eso-

-¡Yo le ayudare Itachi-san!- sin darse cuenta ya había deslizado su oferta con brios –N-no soy muy i-importante en la villa y no soy tampoco muy fuerte pe-pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo porque usted…-

-Es suficiente- él la interrumpió, sus ojos en realidad no la veían a ella sino al mechón de cabello negro que se entretenía enredando entre sus dedos, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no podía hacer eso? Desde que ella era una niña, ahora finalmente lo hacía de nuevo pero ella ya no era una niña ni él un ANBU adolescente, ahora ella era una hermosa jovencita y él era un hombre hecho y derecho y sin embargo el aire de protección que ella parecía pedir a gritos había vuelto a envolverlo como un hechizo, de la misma manera en que lo había atrapado cuando era más joven.

-I-Itachi-san- una cuestión que había olvidado preguntar volvió a su mente con fuerza -¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Se dice que es un área de genjutsu natural, las mentes débiles son destruidas aquí-

-Pe-pero- enrojeciendo ella bajó la mirada y susurró tan bajo que Itachi apenas alcanzó a oírla –Mi mente aún no ha sido destruida-

-Tal vez porque ibas con Sasuke- él arqueó una ceja como si aquella explicación no lo acabara de convencer o no le agradara del todo –Los sujetos que usan genjutsu vienen a este lugar a entrenar-

-¿Y como…?-

-¿Cómo salir?- sus oscuros ojos parecieron atravesarla ¿Por qué hacía eso? No recordaba que en el pasado sus ojos le causaran tanta incomodidad, seguramente porque en el pasado estaban cubiertos por la mascara de ANBU.

-Hai…-

-Una vez que la prueba se supera se puede viajar por este lugar como una cueva normal-

-E-entonces…-

-Para poder salir tendrás que hacerlo conmigo-

-Ya veo…- la joven dejo escapar un suspiro, ella no había pasado la prueba, de seguro por eso se había desmayado.

-Debemos irnos- el joven la apremió y ella no supo que hacer, en ese momento se sintió tan perdida que de buena gana se hubiera echado a llorar, ¿La aldea o el nuevo equipo que había ganado?, la respuesta era obvia, era más que obvia y sin embargo no podía reprimir el deseo de llorar.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No- su temblorosa voz salió lenta y ahogada –I-iré con usted Itachi-san- el sueño había sido corto y definitivamente había llegado a su fin, en su mente no quería recordar los rostros de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, no quería recordar los momentos felices que había pasado a su lado, las risas, las lagrimas y las aventuras, no quería sufrir pensando en lo que dejaba porque en primer lugar todo aquello no debía haber pasado.

Pero más que nada no quería pensar en Sasuke Uchiha y sus sonrisas torcidas, sus ojos oscuros y profundos y su mano tibia entre la suya.

-Vámonos- Itachi la tomó de la mano, lo hizo como cuando de niña la tomaba por la mano para guiarla en silencio a su casa cuando se había hecho muy tarde y ambos se habían quedado en la orilla del río viendo las estrellas, Itachi era la representación de su pasado, lo que ella consideraba bueno cuando era pequeña y fue ese recuerdo, fue la imagen de su espalda guiándola con cuidado, sin decir nada, sin pedir nada lo que finalmente la hizo decidirse, acababa de escoger su destino, volvía a Konoha con Itachi Uchiha.

-¡Ah!- y entonces Karin que venía corriendo sujeta de la mano de Suigetsu abrió grandes los ojos, el de la Niebla paró en seco, Juugo recargó una mano contra la pared cerrando los ojos y Sasuke sintió como la boca se le secaba.

De una manera un tanto extraña los cuatro habían ido encontrándose en medio de aquellos extraños pasadizos, entre tropiezos y unas cuantas maldiciones habían vislumbrado una luz al final de uno de los tantos caminos retorcidos de aquellas cuevas y cuando finalmente llegaban a su destino final se encontraban con la imagen de sus pesadillas vuelta realidad.

_-Vámonos- _la orden de Itachi Uchiha había sido más clara que el agua y ella finalmente se había dejado guiar por esa mano, finalmente había roto de manera temblorosa los lazos que la unían con ellos, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que terminaría siendo Uchiha Itachi quien la separara de ellos?, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que las cosas terminarían de esa manera?

-Itachi- Sasuke dio un paso al frente, sus puños se apretaron, no era ese el encuentro que él había esperado y aunque lo cierto es que nunca se había parado a imaginarlo jamás se hubiera pensado que el resultado final desembocara en su hermano alejando de él a la única mujer que había logrado hacerlo vibrar y sentirse vivo.

-Sasuke- sin girar a verlo Itachi apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la chica, solo una mirada había bastado y sobrado para que Itachi Uchiha comprendiera los fuertes deseos de posesión de su hermano para con esa chica, solo un Uchiha podía amar de esa enfermiza y controladora forma y solo uno muy trastornado podría mirar con ojos desafiantes y llenos de celos a quien era su hermano –hasta hace pocas semanas- muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sueeeñoooo.

Agradezco a:

**Mizuno Gina**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Chie Abi**

**Hamc100**

**Nekoko**

**Gpe Mccartney**

**Azuka Uchiha**

**Yael**

**Sasukistar**

**Le Petite Vicky**

**Naru-fan AVD**

**Hinamel**

**Hinata36**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**Ridesh**

**Hina-chan**

**Dlkg**

**Tanuki-sempai**

**Cris Hope**

**Vampirville**

**Inmylife**

**Helena Uchiha**

**Kairi**

**Hina08**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Hitory-chan**

**Lucero de la noche**

**Hina-chan**

**Serranita**

**Aimer88**

**Catsuna**

**Akki4ever**

**AngiiieHyuuga**

**Layill**

**69SH**

**Yuu**

**Midory-chan**

**Kazumi-kuroi**

**Eiko298**

**Rukia-CC**

**Secretpoisson**

**Carrieclamp**

**Sasuyhime**

**Aiko**

**Gaby-L**

**Sasuhina**

**Crazyonechan**

**Klan-destino**

**Aoilove**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Kaorii-chan**

**Disco-stick**

**Chiiiachan**

**Sweet Hitomi**

**Shald120**

**Bellamita-uchiha**

**Ninde Elhenair**

**Selyna Kou**

**Ditsuki chan**

**Kikuta Madaren**

**Poke-chan**

**Yo**

Sigo en exámenes finales pero como hoy presente dos exámenes prácticos –uno con una calificación de diez, sollozos de emoción- he decidido regalarme con este capitulo, aunque lo cierto es que me caigo de sueño, creo que esto resultó contraproducente.

Quiero agradecer además a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de visitar Fanfiction Chronicles y a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, también a quienes se pasaron a visitar mi nuevo fic "De vuelta a tu corazón". Quisiera decir más cosas pero empiezo a ver doble, besos. Ciao

_28 de Mayo del 2010 Viernes 1:15 A.M. sueñoooo. _


	13. Caminos diferentes

**DEBE SER INVIERNO **

**Capitulo 13: Caminos diferentes**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Itachi- Sasuke dio un paso al frente, sus puños se apretaron.

-Sasuke- sin girar a verlo Itachi apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la chica, ella se estremeció por completo como una hoja al viento.

-Estas vivo- el más joven habló roncamente y su equipo se revolvió incomodo atrás intercambiando miradas confundidas, podría ser una equivocación, pero no se suponía que el reencuentro de los hermanos se llevara a cabo de manera tan hostil.

-Tú también- el mayor contestó con su voz sin tintes de emoción, tan seco e impersonal como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-

-Me marcho pacíficamente- ante tal respuesta todos parecieron perder la respiración por espacio de un par de segundos e incluso Sasuke se sintió bastante desconcertado pero no dejo que tal sentimiento se reflejara en su rostro.

-Llevas algo que es mío-

-No lo creo- Itachi arqueó una ceja e inconscientemente colocó a Hinata tras de si, la chica bajó la mirada al piso, no sabía que debía hacer, era ridículo que Itachi la ocultara de su hermano después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era ilógico que una escena como la que estaba viviendo se estuviera llevando a cabo.

-Ella es parte de mi equipo- el menor habló con arrogancia.

-¿Secuestras a los integrantes de tu equipo?- el ex Akatsuki enarcó nuevamente una ceja.

-Bueno, en realidad hace algo parecido…- Suigetsu le susurró suavemente a Karin y ella se giró hacía él con los ojos encendidos, bien que tenía algo de razón el dientes de tiburón pero no era el momento para decirlo.

-Déjame ver si entendí- la voz de Sasuke se había modificado de tal manera que parecía una oleada de ira reprimiéndose para no estrellarse contra la costa -¿Esa mujer ha ido hacía ti clamando ayuda?- al instante cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, los integrantes de Taka pasaron saliva sin acabar de creer la manera en la que Sasuke había llamado a Hinata y en cuanto a ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que tratar de controlar un poco el doloroso golpeteo de su corazón contra sus costillas.

-Ella no ha venido a mi por si te interesa- los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron, sus predicciones estaban resultando correctas, algo en su interior saltó ante la cercanía de la victoria, pero aún no era el momento, no, tenía que seguir el plan al pie de la letra, con algo de suerte todo saldría de acuerdo a lo que deseaba.

-¿Entonces?- los ojos de Sasuke se veían de tal manera enfurecidos que nadie dudó de que el Sharingan pudiese aparecer de un momento a otro.

-Debido a que ya no te sirve regresamos juntos a Konoha-

-Yo…- guardando silencio el menor apretó los puños casi hasta hacerse daño, era cierto, Hinata ya no era necesaria para sus planes, ella por fin era libre como él se lo había prometido, libre para regresar a los brazos de Naruto o de quien se le antojara -¿Por qué quieres volver a Konoha?- cambió rápidamente de cuestión.

-Es lógico, voy a defenderla-

-¡Pero estas loco Itachi!- finalmente explotó, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos sin ser él consciente -¡Ellos volvieron nuestra vida un infierno!, ¡Te obligaron a acabar con nuestro clan!-

-Por un bien mayor hay que hacer sacrificios-

-¡¿Entonces por que no me mataste a mi?-

-Fue…- por primera vez Itachi desvió la mirada –Eso fue un error-

-¿Dices que fue un error no matarme?- Karin dio un paso atrás, el chakra de Sasuke bullía dentro y fuera de él casi como si tuviera vida propia, exaltado y sediento de venganza.

-Fue un error- finalmente Itachi volvió a girar la vista hacía él –Te quería demasiado para acabar contigo, eras mi tonto hermanito menor-

-¡¿Y que diablos es lo que ha cambiado ahora?, ¡¿Acaso no sigo siendo tu hermano?-

-Un hermano que quiere terminar con todo lo que me esforcé en perpetuar-

-¿Konoha?- la pregunta resultó hilarante en sus labios y Hinata cerró los ojos esforzándose por no derramar silenciosas lagrimas, eso lo había dicho todo, las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke Uchiha iban en contra de la aldea de la hoja.

-Konoha es el lugar que me vio nacer, la tierra que me guió-

-¡La que te obligo a matar a tu propia familia!-

-Si no lo hacía yo lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro y quizás ese otro no dudaría al matarte- los ojos negros de Itachi refulgieron –Ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor de esa manera-

-Estas cegado- apretando con fuerza los puños Sasuke habló con todo el desprecio que era capaz de imprimir en sus palabras –Cegado por tu estupido patriotismo-

-Y tú por tu inútil venganza-

-Una venganza que llevare a cabo quieras o no quieras- el tinte de ira había desaparecido dándole paso a una oscura determinación, Suigetsu al notar el cambio en su líder buscó desesperadamente a Hinata quien seguía tras Itachi, Sasuke parecía volver al estado en el que se encontraba antes de conocerla, volvía a su oscuridad habitual.

-Cuando lleves a cabo tu ansiada venganza yo estaré en la puerta de la aldea para enfrentarte-

-No es mi deseo matarte Itachi- los oscuros ojos del menor parecieron volverse dos rendijas –Digas lo que digas sigues siendo mi hermano mayor y no pienso repetir el mismo error dos veces-

-Entonces no ataques la aldea- el mayor se mostró decidido.

-Eso no esta a discusión- pero Sasuke poseía la misma firmeza de su hermano –Me vengare de quienes sumieron nuestras vidas en un infierno, quieras tú o no que lo haga-

-Te matare si lo intentas-

-Ya no soy el mismo niño indefenso a quien le regalaste tu muerte hermano- una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Sasuke.

-No permitiré que lo hagas-

-Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras pero ya no eres el mismo hombre de antes Itachi, por si no lo recuerdas me pasaste tus más asombrosas habilidades cuando creíste que morirías-

-No estés tan confiado hermano- pero a pesar de llamarse tan fraternalmente sus ojos oscuros se estudiaban a fondo, aunque quisiera negarlo Itachi sabía que estaba en desventaja, su nivel de chakra no era el mismo de antes y ciertamente sería para Sasuke tarea relativamente sencilla destruirlo, ahora solo quedaba para él una salida menos grata, la de manipular sus sentimientos como lo había hecho cuando era niño para que lo odiara, solo que ahora de manera diferente, Uchiha Itachi se retiraría del área de batalla bajo el emblemático símbolo del hermano mártir que había vuelto a la vida, se había vuelto intocable para Sasuke y debía seguir conservando esa impunidad si quería lograr algo bueno para Konoha.

-¿Entonces has tomado tu decisión?-

-Desde el principio mi lealtad estuvo de parte de Konoha- y justo ahí llegaba el momento cúspide, Itachi casi pudo preveer el siguiente movimiento, la siguiente jugada de Sasuke debía manejarla de la manera correcta, era su única oportunidad.

-Te darás cuenta de tu error- el más joven arqueó una ceja como si lo dicho por su hermano le causara gracia.

-Me gustaría que quien pudiera darse cuenta de su error fueras tú pero eso solo lo decidirá el tiempo, recuérdalo Sasuke, defenderé Konoha aunque la pelea termine siendo en tu contra, quizás de esa manera logre reparar el error que cometí hace diez años-

-Te deseo suerte entonces- cada vez el aura de superioridad era mayor alrededor de Sasuke y tal cosa provocó que Karin se estremeciera, definitivamente no era ese el hombre del cual se había enamorado.

-No te deseare lo mismo- y entonces Itachi apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de la cual guiaba a Hinata –Nos vamos- al instante el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, aquella mujer era una traidora, una maldita manipuladora que lo había enamorado para después largarse nada más y nada menos que con su hermano, no, no, ella no había sido quien lo había engañado ¡Había sido él mismo quien había caído en un enredo por sus propios medios!, había sido él quien se había enamorado sin pensar, había sido él quien había querido lo que desde el principio no había sido suyo.

-Espera- la orden surgió desde su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerla –No puedes llevarte a mi rehén- al final no pudo decir "Hinata" llamarla por su nombre sería darle demasiada importancia, si la llamaba por su nombre todos notarían lo que realmente sentía por ella y no podía permitirlo, él no podía permitirse sentir algo como eso, él solo existía para la venganza.

-Hinata no es un rehén- sin dejar de caminar su hermano jaló con mas firmeza a la chica que parecía haber entrado en una terrible conmoción –Ya no más-

-Los rehenes no deciden cuando dejan de serlo- Sasuke habló con propiedad –Regrésamela-

-No lo haré- Itachi se detuvo quedándose completamente quieto.

-Puedes llegar a Konoha sin su ayuda-

-Olvidas que soy un Ninja de la hoja, no dejare a un camarada abandonado si puedo evitarlo-

-Esto no puedes evitarlo- ¿En que momento Sasuke se había desplazado hasta llegar frente a ellos?, Hinata solo pudo contener un jadeo cuando los ojos oscuros con tintes rojizos se posaron frente a ella e Itachi, su corazón golpeó con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que sintió que cualquiera en ese lugar podría oírlo.

-Bien- la presión que ejercía Itachi sobre su mano se relajó y aterrada Hinata se preguntó que planeaba el ex ANBU –Supongo que no te opondrás a lo que ella decida- al instante se hizo un silencio completo en aquel lugar, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa, ella se encogió terriblemente angustiada ¿Qué ella decidiría? En su vida las ocasiones para poder hacer una cosa como aquella habían sido contadas y definitivamente la presente situación era uno de los momentos en los que le hubiera gustado seguir con la boca cerrada.

-Yo…- sin saber que decir dejo escapar un suave susurro y al instante las orbes negras cual carbones de Sasuke se posaron sobre ella, había tal grado de furor en su mirada que instintivamente dio un paso atrás, no creía que él pudiera agredirla, sinceramente no lo creía capaz de una cosa como aquella pero, ¿Acaso no había oído hace un par de minutos que se proponía acabar con Konoha?, ¿No había sido entonces ella lo suficientemente tonta como para confiar en la persona equivocada?

-¿Tienes algo que decir Hyuuga?- las palabras parecían haber sido escupidas desde su garganta y tal cosa le recordó a Hinata el tiempo en el que ambos eran unos desconocidos, la transportó a cuando él acababa de secuestrarla, entonces ¿Todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento había sido una farsa?, ¿Por qué dolía tanto el descubrimiento?

-U-Uchiha-san…- haciendo un enorme esfuerzo consiguió que un hilo de voz escapara desde su garganta, al principio no estaba muy segura de lo que debía decir, nunca se había visto en un dilema por el estilo y no se sentía preparada en lo más mínimo pero una vez que abrió la boca se dio cuenta de que no podría detenerse –Yo real-realmente creo que ustedes no son ma-malas personas- apretando con fuerza las manos para darse valor echó una mirada de reojo al resto de Taka que parecían mantenerse en un estado de petrificación total –Al final in-incluso yo olvide que me habían secuestrado- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos parecieron perderse un momento en los recuerdos.

-Hin…- el impulso de decir su nombre surgió en los labios del vengador antes de poder reprimirlo pero la chica que no alcanzó a escucharlo continuó hablando.

-Hubo mo-momentos malos y buenos, lloramos y también reímos y… y nunca voy a olvidarlos- entrecruzando los dedos con nerviosismo la joven bajó la mirada, sabía que si se encontraba con la oscura mirada de Sasuke se soltaría a llorar sin razón y ella no quería eso, quería que por lo menos en el ultimo segundo Taka se llevara de ella un recuerdo de serenidad –Ahora usted ha tomado una decisión Uchiha-san y…- finalmente levantó tímidamente la mirada –Y yo no puedo seguirlo- sus ojos plateados finalmente se encontraron con su oscura mirada y Sasuke sintió como si algo en su interior se torciera de manera silenciosa y terriblemente dolorosa, su cuerpo gimió por entero, sus brazos quisieron dirigirse hacía ella, encerrarla en un abrazo y olvidar, simplemente olvidar todo lo demás, pero no podía hacerlo, porque él era un hombre de venganza, había nacido y vivido para la oscuridad.

-Ya veo- la voz le salió incluso más insensible y desinteresada de lo que hubiera esperado en un principio.

-Y-yo, yo tengo que proteger mi aldea, mi lealtad esta con Konoha Uchiha-san…- pasando saliva la joven siguió hablando, no entendía porque seguía viéndolo fijamente a la cara, en cualquier otra situación hacía mucho tiempo que hubiera desviado la mirada avergonzada pero justo en esos instantes no era capaz de hacer tal cosa, aunque destilara crueldad quería seguir viendo esos ojos oscuros, ese rostro perfecto, sería la ultima vez que lo tuviera tan cerca, sería la ultima vez que estaría tan cerca de él sin ser verdaderamente enemigos.

-Te voy a aclarar una cosa, Konoha será destruida, puedo asegurártelo- sujetándola por la barbilla bajó un poco el rostro de tal manera que sus miradas se encontraron una frente a la otra a la misma altura.

-Yo… lamento que esto haya acabado así…- y sorprendentemente esos ojos plateados que él tantas veces había contemplado en silencio sin que nadie –ni siquiera ella- se enterara se empañaron de lágrimas y al instante él la soltó como si le quemara.

-Vete- lo dijo en un susurro ahogado, lo dijo cuando en realidad lo que quería decir era que se quedara con él –Vete- lo dijo entonces más fuerte, porque si ella se quedaba su venganza no se llevaría a cabo, porque si ella le pedía piedad por su aldea él probablemente olvidaría sus metas, porque si ella lo rozaba con sus suaves manos él olvidaría lo que había sufrido.

-¡Lárgate de una vez!- finalmente gritó con todo el odio que tenía acumulado, no hacía ella sino hacía su jodida vida, hacía su imborrable destino, al instante ella se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso asustada por su violencia.

-Eso haremos Sasuke- y entonces la voz de su hermano lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con su calma habitual Itachi volvió a sujetar a Hinata de la mano y fue entonces como si el fuerte y alto hombre guiara a una hermosa muñeca que de un momento a otro se hubiera quebrado, Sasuke entonces lo vio claro, ¡Ella se iba con él!, Hinata se iba con otro hombre y él la había orillado a eso, él la había arrojado prácticamente a los brazos de su hermano.

-Adiós Sasuke- Itachi le dirigió una última mirada.

-Destruiré Konoha- y él le dejo de recuerdo una última frase fatalista antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse con paso decidido hacía el pasillo por el que había salido, no quería que los celos y la rabia lo dominaran más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo.

-¡Sasuke!- el resto de los integrantes de Taka se quedaron en un dilema, confundidos giraron ya hacía su líder ya hacía la muchacha que era jalada por Itachi.

-¡Hina-tonta!- y finalmente fue Karin quien gritó, la joven Hyuuga se detuvo un momento y giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacía atrás –Fui… ¡Fuimos amigas de verdad!- la pelirroja apretó ambos puños con fuerza -¡Y eso no cambiara aunque ahora peleemos de lados contrarios!-

-Ah…- y sin poder evitarlo una de las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo rodó por su mejilla –Gracias Karin-san, Suigetsu-kun, Juugo-san… cuiden… cuiden de Uchiha-san- al instante todos asintieron y corrieron tras su líder, ella se quedo un momento más viendo como ellos desaparecían por donde habían llegado, ¿Así se sentía separarse de un amigo?, ¿Era ese sentimiento de vacío que quedaba normal?

-Vamos- y entonces Itachi volvió a jalarla con suavidad para que siguiera caminando, sus ojos oscuros la observaron de reojo, definitivamente no se había equivocado al hacer sus deducciones, conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano y aquella niña, aquella niña que era la misma pequeña que había consolado en sus años de ANBU…

-¡Canelo!- gritó y entonces el caballo que se había mantenido escondido todo el tiempo llego trotando hacía ellos con aire juguetón –Vamos a Konoha- y fue hasta ese instante que los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con evidente sorpresa, volvía a su casa, con su equipo, con su familia… con Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Inestable-

-¿Y el otro?-

-Igual, avise que no se recibirán visitas hasta que logre estabilizarlos-

-Hai- la enfermera abandonó la habitación y al instante Sakura se pasó un brazo por la frente quitando el exceso de sudor, su respiración se encontraba agitada y estaba a todas luces agotada pero no podía abandonar a dos de sus compañeros de generación: Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba.

-Sus signos vitales siguen estando bajos- la joven doctora colocó una mano sobre la frente del Aburame que hervía, no entendía que diablos había ocurrido, a Kiba lo había llevado al hospital casi a rastras el guardia de la entrada a Konoha, para todos era conocido que el joven se encontraba en una peligrosísima misión tipo A en solitario y por lo tanto era comprensible el estado en el que había llegado ¿Pero Shino? Supuestamente Shino se encontraba en su casa con el resto de su clan ¿Por qué entonces sus níveles de chakra eran casi inexistentes?, ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido con él? Sakura tenía una leve sospecha pero no era capaz de creérsela ni ella misma, cuando había insuflado algo de su chakra en Kiba había creído reconocer un chakra distinto dentro del joven, un chakra que no le correspondía, al principio se había imaginado que era parte de una técnica enemiga pero luego había llegado a la conclusión que el chakra que sentía era el de Shino, ¿Pero como podía ser posible si se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia?

-Esto esta mal…- la joven frunció un poco el ceño, el estado de esos dos era delicado, ¿Qué diablos era lo que se traía entre manos el equipo 8? Lo único que faltaba era que Hinata volviera de su misión tan hecha polvo como los demás y hablando de la heredera Hyuuga, ¿No había tomado Kakashi decisiones extremas acerca de ella? Cierto que el Byakugan era una arma definitivamente letal pero aquello podía ser contraproducente pues siempre había personas detrás de la afamada técnica ocular, ¿Por qué entonces el actual Hokage había mandado a la chica en una misión en solitario como a su compañero?

-¡Sakura!- estaba cavilando acerca del asunto cuando el joven de cabello plateado que en el momento actual los gobernaba entró por la ventana.

-¡Kakashi-sensei no haga cosas como esas!- la joven chilló al instante ahogando los deseos de golpearlo solo por respeto a sus pacientes.

-¿Cómo están?-

-Se encuentran graves y no voy a permitir que intente hablar con ellos ahora- la chica se mostró inflexible –Apenas he logrado estabilizarlos y…-

-Kakashi-sensei…- un susurro ahogado interrumpió a la joven quien abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Kiba no debes esforzarte!- pero el Inuzuka pasó completamente de ella y fijó su mirada en Kakashi quien avanzó rápidamente y se inclinó al lado de la cama poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Qué descubriste?-

-Akatsuki…- parecía que le costaba gran esfuerzo hilvanar las palabras y su respiración era agitada lo que provocaba gran nerviosismo en Sakura –Akatsuki y Madara…-

-¿Qué planean hacer?-

-Atacaran Konoha dentro… de poco…- por un momento sus ojos parecieron perderse y Kakashi le aferró la mano de manera brutal para conservarlo consciente, lo que el joven dijera era de vital importancia pero había algo que preocupaba incluso más al actual Hokage, algo que tenía que ver con quien en el pasado había sido su alumno.

-¿Qué más Kiba?-

-Ka… Kabuto también los ayudara- una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro del muchacho y Sakura finalmente habló.

-Kakashi-sensei debo exigirle que deje de forzarlo, él esta muy débil y…-

-La misión imperante de un shinobi es entregar la información Sakura- el Ninja copia habló sin tintes de emoción.

-Pero…- compungida ella se dispuso a hablar de nuevo pero Kiba la interrumpió.

-Kabuto tiene una nueva técnica… e-es terrible… resurrección…-

-¿Resurrección?- una especie de escalofrío recorrió por entero al mayor.

-Los Akatsuki, todos… además… además una técnica de neblina… robo de chakra…- el muchacho cada vez se veía más fatigado.

-Esta bien Kiba- finalmente Kakashi se levantó lentamente para después pasar a revolverle lentamente los castaños cabellos al joven como si fuera un crío –Hiciste un buen trabajo-

-¡Espere!- pero él lo aferró con fuerza del pantalón provocando el asombro en Sakura –Espere… ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- al instante el rostro de Kakashi se transformó en algo parecido a la culpa y Sakura dio un paso atrás sin entender.

-Ella… no hemos sabido nada…- el mayor desvió la mirada como si no fuera capaz de enfrentarse a los ojos castaños del Inuzuka.

-Uchiha Sasuke… él también atacara Konoha… debo, debo recuperar a Hinata…- pero finalmente el esfuerzo fue demasiado para el joven de cabellos color chocolate que volvió a terminar tendido sobre las blancas sabanas.

-¿Qué?- instintivamente Sakura enterró las uñas de las manos en sus muslos y Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible pasándose una mano por el cabello con aire cansado.

-Sakura, te encargo a estos dos por favor, que nadie los moleste y…-

-¡Espere!- con los ojos verdes resplandeciendo la chica se puso frente a su antiguo maestro y abrió ambos brazos como si de esa manera impidiera cualquier intento de su parte por escapar -¿Qué quiso decir Kiba con eso?-

-Al parecer mi antiguo alumno planea atacarnos- había amargura en sus palabras.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?, ¿Usted no la envió en una misión verdad?-

-Ella…- no podía seguir fingiendo por más tiempo y soltó un enorme suspiro sujetándose al barandal de una de las camas.

-Esta con Sasuke-kun- la revelación llegó hacía ella de tal manera que sintió que aquel golpe la derribaría -¿Pero como?-

-La secuestró- finalmente Kakashi tuvo que decir la verdad.

-¿Qué Sasuke…?- con los ojos extraviados se dejo caer sobre el colchón más cercano, no podía creérselo.

-Necesitaba un rastreador y ella le pareció la presa más fácil-

-¡Pero él ya tiene un rastreador!-

-Al parecer buscaba algo realmente importante- Kakashi desvió la mirada, Sakura sentada sobre una de las camas parecía tener los verdes ojos desenfocados, como si el horror de lo que había hecho su antiguo compañero no acabara de encontrar sitio en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué nadie la ha buscado?- la pregunta salió mecánicamente de sus labios.

-Porque nadie puede derrotar a Sasuke en estos momentos, por lo menos nadie bajo mi mando y sabes los peligros de enviar a Naruto en un momento así-

-Ah…- y entonces Sakura pensó en aquella jovencita tímida y normalmente invisible, aquella chica que nadie se había tomado la molestia de buscar, aquella compañera que podría bien estar muerta en esos instantes y sin poder frenarlo sintió como el corazón se le encogía.

…**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Itachi-san…- Hinata titubeó unos momentos, se encontraba increíblemente sonrojada a pesar de que sus ánimos estaban bastante decaídos.

-¿Qué sucede?- él preguntó sin girar a verla, se encontraban cabalgando, él con las riendas de Canelo en ambas manos y ella a su espalda aferrandose a él muy sonrojada.

-¿De-de verdad planea pelear con Sasuke-san si llega a atacar Konoha?-

-¿No harías tu lo mismo?-

-Yo… su-supongo…- y bajó la mirada porque definitivamente aquella era una cuestión para la que no tenía una respuesta, le parecía tan irreal todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas que si de repente despertara y se encontrara en su blanca cama Hyuuga no le parecería difícil de creer que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño.

-Itachi-san…- intentando no pegarse demasiado a él pasó saliva –Creo… creo que no es buena idea que se enfrente a su hermano porque…-

-¿Te molesta que lo mate?-

-¡Ah!- definitivamente aquella no había sido la razón por la que había dicho aquello pero no sabía como contestar –Bu-bueno…-

-Según lo que entendí por lo que le dijiste a mi hermano no parecías ser un rehén en el sentido estricto de la palabra- Itachi habló con frialdad pero ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada recordando tantos buenos momentos al lado de Taka, la amistad que había surgido con Karin después de aquel día tan loco en el que todos los hombres las perseguían, la vez que Suigetsu y ella se habían hecho pasar por recién casados, la ocasión en la que había llorado sobre la camisa de Sasuke y el apoyo que Juugo siempre le brindaba.

-Yo no pude evitarlo- el susurro de la chica sobresaltó a Itachi quien no pensó que la joven fuera a contestarle –Sasuke-san me daba mucho miedo al principio… pe-pero después logre encontrar a una persona amable bajo toda aquella oscuridad y pensé que quizás… si Sasuke-san hubiera nacido en otras circunstancias…-

-Pero estás son las circunstancias en las que nos tocó nacer- Itachi la interrumpió –Somos hermanos destinados a acabar el uno con el otro-

-Eso no puede… no puede ser verdad- los plateados ojos de la joven se ensombrecieron, podía recordar el día en el que Sasuke le había gritado pensando que seguía a su lado porque quería dañar a Itachi "_¡¿Para que quieres encontrar a Itachi? ¡Deseas entregarlo nuevamente a Konoha!, ¿Es eso?, ¿Crees que serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitármelo y entregarlo a sus verdugos?, ¿Crees que así dejaras de ser un estorbo?, ¡Ja!" _las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a reproducirse en su mente y aunque ciertamente había sido cruel con ella en aquel entonces eso no dejaba de lado la protección que sentía debía dar a su hermano mayor, aquello en el lenguaje enrevesado de Sasuke era una muestra de amor.

-Sasuke y yo probablemente nos matemos el uno al otro-

-¡Sasuke-san lo quiere!- finalmente la chica gritó sonrojándose violentamente.

-De no haber sido de esa manera no habríamos podido salir de ahí- Itachi arqueó ligeramente una ceja, sí, se había apoyado en el amor que Sasuke sentía por él para salir de las cuevas ileso, de haber sido cualquier otro hombre lo habría matado al instante solo para quitarle aquella niña que ahora llevaba a sus espaldas.

-Itachi-san, no debería pelear con Sasuke-san-

-No es asunto de querer esto es un deber, cometí un error al dejarlo vivo hace diez años-

-Yo… no creo que haya sido un error- el sonrojo seguía tan brillante en sus mejillas como al principio –Tampoco creo que Naruto-kun lo crea…-

-De cierta manera Naruto-kun y tú tienen cierto parecido- el joven habló para si mismo pero ella levantó la cabeza al instante al saberse comparada con su héroe.

-Yo no me parezco a Naruto-kun, él es fuerte y de-decidido además él es un héroe y…-

-Y ambos creen en personas que los demás dan por casos perdidos, además son increíblemente ingenuos-

-¿Ingenuos?- sin poder evitarlo la chica parpadeó, aunque Kiba solía decírselo continuamente ella nunca se había visto a si misma como una persona ingenua o mejor dicho nunca había pensado mucho en ello y aunque siempre había creído que Naruto era una persona bastante ingenua… ¿Acaso ella era tan ingenua como él?

-Debemos llegar lo más pronto posible a Konoha, Madara debe estar preparándose para atacar-

-Hai- ella asintió sin muchas fuerzas, en un principio su más fuerte deseo era volver a Konoha, hacerlo por sus propios medios y ser un orgullo para su padre y el clan pero aquello había ido perdiéndose, difuminándose en medio de la nada a tal punto que ahora que había conseguido su objetivo no sentía la más minima pizca de emoción y sí una incertidumbre dolorosa.

…**..**

-Sasuke ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Con Madara- sin dejar de correr de manera violenta Sasuke le contestó de mala manera a Suigetsu quien se retrasó un poco para escapar de la furia de su líder, a su izquierda Juugo le pidió con la mirada que fuera paciente, de todos el de cabello naranja era quien había sobrellevado mejor la perdida, Karin se había puesto repentinamente bastante seria y cabizbaja y Sasuke nada más no les metía un chidori por el trasero porque los necesitaba.

Ante estos estados de animo Suigetsu no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera intentar mantenerse en su estado normal de agitación risueña cosa que hasta el momento le había sido imposible de realizar, ¿Por qué demonios si la quería tanto Sasuke había dejado que Hinata se fuera con su hermano? Ella ni siquiera le había reclamado como aquel genjutsu le había dicho que haría la joven heredera, ella había sido hasta el ultimo momento la joven dulce y buena de la que todos habían quedado prendidos, ¿Por qué entonces Sasuke tenía que anteponer su orgullo a todo lo demás? Ya nunca más volverían a ver aquellos fuertes sonrojos, esos divertidos tartamudeos, ese hermoso rostro durmiente que su líder se entretenía delineando con los dedos cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Quería gritarle "¡Mierda Sasuke!" pero sabía que no ganaría nada con eso y de cualquier manera no había otra manera posible, no podían obligar a Hinata a arrasar contra su propia aldea y tampoco podían decirle a Sasuke que desistieran de su venganza y en medio de aquel caos ellos también habían terminado tomando una decisión, seguir a Sasuke y a sus propósitos como habían dicho que lo harían el primer día que habían estado juntos conformando Hebi.

-La extraño…- sorpresivamente fue Karin quien dejo escapar el suave susurro que provocó que Sasuke girara hacía ella con los ojos encendidos.

-No vuelvan a mencionarla- y todos asintieron apesadumbrados, porque se leía tanto dolor como furia en sus ojos oscuros. El resto del viaje fue tan silencioso como si estuvieran asistiendo a un funeral y cuando finalmente llegaron a la guarida de Akatsuki ya había anochecido, entraron en silencio y al llegar a la parte central Sasuke les hizo una seña con la mano que les daba a entender que se perdieran por ahí mientras él hablaba con Madara, acto seguido su joven líder se perdió entre las penumbras y cansados los tres se sentaron en el suelo de aquel vacío recibidor.

-Supongo que todo vuelve a ser como antes- Suigetsu habló más para romper el silencio que por otra cosa.

-Supongo que si…- nunca antes la voz de Karin le había sonado tan apagada.

-Seguimos con el plan original de marchar hacía Konoha- Juugo echó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Dijimos al principio que seguiríamos a Sasuke a donde fuera- el de la Niebla intentó levantar los ánimos de los demás a pesar de que ni el mismo se sentía por la labor de sentirse dichoso o cosa parecida.

-No voy a atacar a Hinata- abrazando sus rodillas Karin desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué?-

-No la voy a atacar, quizás ataque Konoha pero no a ella-

-No es como si pudieras escoger en la guerra zanahoria- Suigetsu enarcó una ceja.

-¿Entonces tu serías capaz?- los ojos rojizos de la muchacha se clavaron en él -¿Serías capaz de atacarla a muerte?-

-Yo…- sintiendo que sus pupilas se abrían más de la cuenta el joven intentó decir algo coherente pero a su mente solo llegó un recuerdo entre él y Hinata del día en que habían decidido que se habían vuelto amigos

_-También puede haber amigos en la guerra, quiero decir, aunque ataquemos Konoha, aunque pasen muchas cosas, yo nunca te haría daño Hinata- _

–_Yo tampoco podría herir a Suigetsu-kun, porque yo… yo le he tomado cariño- _era cierto, él también había prometido no dañarla y cuando ella había dicho que le había tomado cariño…

-Yo tampoco podría lastimarla- el joven de la Niebla hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y soltó un hondo suspiro.

-Es porque hemos creado lazos que no creímos que se formarían- Juugo miró hacía la lejanía, sabía que él tampoco sería capaz de lastimarla.

-Entonces solo hay que decírselo a Sasuke- Suigetsu llegó tan rápidamente a la solución que los otros dos se sobresaltaron –Digámosle que pelearemos como siempre a su lado pero que no levantaremos ni un solo dedo contra la muñeca- al instante todos asintieron pero secretamente el de la Niebla oscureció sus ojos, no, no la dañaría él pero tampoco dejaría que la dañara ningún otro, así ese otro se tratara de un celoso y encolerizado Sasuke.

**-**Destruir Konoha y sus habitantes de principio a fin- las palabras de Madara y su sonrisa triunfante seguían en la mente de Sasuke cuando se tendió –después de mucho tiempo- en una cómoda cama, eso y la decisión de su equipo de no lastimar a Hinata a pesar de seguir bajo sus ordenes, era la primera vez que Taka le advertía de antemano algo que no planeaban hacer y tal cosa lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto así que no pudo decir nada, simplemente los fulminó con la mirada y salió de allí a paso vivo dejándolos definitivamente en la incertidumbre.

Ahora su destino había sido trazado nuevamente, su meta era la destrucción, ¿Qué era lo que había ganado buscando a Itachi? Definitivamente no había ganado un hermano sino todo lo contrario, había perdido y lo había hecho de mala manera, no solo había perdido aquel ansiado encuentro con su hermano del que finalmente sabía la verdad por entero, ahora también había perdido a la mujer que no sabía que quería tanto hasta que le había faltado su calido cuerpo durante aquella fría noche.

Cerrando los ojos con fastidio Sasuke intentó no pensar más en la cuestión pero entonces al girar de lado en su cama algo le molestó en su pantalón y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo descubrió un protector manchado de sangre y tierra, ahora lo recordaba, ese era el protector que se le había caído a Hinata durante su batalla y que él había olvidado devolver, parándose rápidamente el joven se dirigió hasta un mueble cercano y abrió un cajón para sacar otro protector con la diferencia de que éste tenía un rayón por encima de la marca de Konoha.

Tenía dos protectores, las dos personas más importantes para él –ahora se daba cuenta- habían dejado inconscientemente ese recuerdo en sus manos y si no mal recordaba su propio protector estaba en las manos de Naruto, aquel rubio ruidoso que había jurado regresarlo algún día a la aldea. Al pensar en Naruto su mano derecha se apretó de tal manera que los protectores crujieron, era ese rubio tonto y despistado quien tenía por entero el corazón de Hinata, era ese idiota quien tenía lo que él tanto había ansiado y ni siquiera lo notaba.

-Maldito Naruto- dejo que las palabras escaparan furiosas de su garganta, en el pasado siempre había creído que Naruto era un tonto, un borde fastidioso, luego había empezado a respetarlo, había empezado a vislumbrar la grandeza que ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de que poseía, finalmente había sido consumido por los celos, sí, porque cuando eran niños Naruto se había levantado más fuerte, más valiente, más poderoso que él, por esa razón una pelea entre ellos había sido la única salida posible, Orochimaru le había dado la oscuridad, el poder, luego de eso Naruto había vuelto a ser algo insignificante, algo que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

"_Yo…__yo le dije, le dije que lo amaba"_recordó las palabras que había dicho una vez una muy sonrojada Hinata en medio de una diminuta cueva, recordó también lo que habían dicho sus subordinados, que Naruto seguramente le daría a la joven su respuesta, cuando Hinata volviera a Konoha el rubio sería libre de acunarla en sus brazos si así lo prefería.

-Mierda- sin poder contenerse estrelló uno de sus puños contra la pared, con solo imaginar algo como aquello sentía que el estomago se le retorcía, los labios de ella besando a otro hombre, su piel de porcelana en contacto con la bronceada de Naruto, sus dedos suaves recorriendo el cabello rubio.

¿Por qué la había dejado irse? A pesar de que se lo preguntara cientos de veces no daba con la respuesta, la presencia de Itachi lo había cegado, había olvidado todo, se había sentido confundido, ¿Por qué su hermano se había proclamado como su protector? Él había dicho que no podía dejar a un camarada a su suerte pero en esos momentos Sasuke cada vez dudaba más de esa explicación, ¿Por qué su hermano escondía a Hinata tras de si?, ¿Por qué la tomaba de la mano con esa propiedad? La urgencia llegó instantáneamente a su mente ¿Y si a Itachi…? No, no, el destino no podía jugarle tan malas pasadas.

Había dicho que no mataría a Itachi, se lo había dicho de frente, que no cometería dos veces el mismo error, sin embargo tenía la plena convicción de destruir Konoha, la destruiría de principio a fin, arrasaría con cada maldito edificio, terminaría con todos los hipócritas que vivían en aquel lugar, eso lo tenía decidido, de esa manera le mostraría a su hermano la realidad de su dolor, la fuerza de su venganza y en medio de aquel caos encontraría a esa mujer.

-Solo espera Hinata Hyuuga- sus ojos oscuros se volvieron completamente fríos, su plan de acción ya estaba trazado.

…**..**

…

…

**..**

**.**

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

-No- Hinata levantó la mirada y ladeó un poco el cuerpo para poder ver a Itachi de perfil quien seguía guiando con delicadeza a Canelo, empezaba a amanecer y dentro de poco llegarían a Konoha, Hinata podía sentir los músculos del caballo moviéndose con suavidad bajo de ella y algo le dijo que no podría caminar correctamente cuando finalmente bajara de él.

-Hoy es el festival del país del fuego-

-¿En serio?- los ojos plateados de la jovencita parpadearon, últimamente los días le eran tan escurridizos que no sabía en que fecha se encontraba, de hecho cualquier intento de medir el tiempo había sido relativo mientras había marchado al lado de Taka.

-Seguramente todos en Konoha se preparan para el festival-

-¿Aunque sean tiempos de guerra?- la voz de la chica decayó gravemente pero él lo pasó por alto.

-Más cuando es en tiempos de guerra, le sirve a todos para tener los ánimos en alto-

-Supongo- sus blancos dedos se aferraron un poco más a la musculosa espalda del joven Uchiha, estar junto a él la sofocaba de la misma manera que le provocaba alivio, era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a su hermano que Hinata empezaba a confundirse seriamente en todo aquel asunto.

-Pronto veras a tus amigos-

-Sí...- y al instante sus mejillas se encendieron porque la primer imagen que había visto había sido la de Naruto, un joven rubio de brillante mirada azul que se alzaba por encima de cualquiera y que al notarla tras él daba media vuelta sonriendo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos "¡Hola Hinata-chan!" con solo tener esa imagen en su mente sentía que todo a su alrededor cobraba más brillo y lentamente la amargura de la despedida era reemplazada por aquella brillante imagen. Después de todo Naruto era el hombre al que ella realmente amaba, era el rubio quien había llenado todos sus vacíos cuando era niña, eran esas hebras doradas las que la hacían suspirar de amor de joven y era por ese hombre por quien ella habría dado gustosa la vida durante el ataque de Pein.

-Estamos por llegar- lentamente Itachi fue volviendo más lento el avance de su caballo y ella sintió que algo en su estomago se revolvía inquieto, ¡Regresaba a Konoha! Lo hacía por sus propios medios, nadie había tenido que ir a rescatarla, por primera vez Hinata Hyuuga sentía que había sido capaz de hacer algo por si misma, su padre estaría orgulloso de ella, Kiba y Shino ¡Se moría por verlos!, por fin todos la reconocerían, no sería más un estorbo y Naruto… Naruto seguramente le diría que lo había hecho bien, él le preguntaría cosas acerca de Sasuke y ella podría contestarle, le diría que a pesar de todo a ella le parecía que no era una persona mala, que ahora entendía porque se esforzaba en devolverlo a la aldea y que si se lo permitía ella intentaría ayudarlo, ¡Entre los dos quizás pudieran hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke! Su mente fue llenándose de ideas, de pensamientos alegres y optimistas, ¿Qué dirían todos cuando vieran que regresaba por su propio pie? Quería ver sus caras asombradas, quería por lo menos por unos instantes sentir orgullo de si misma.

-No puedo ir más lejos- finalmente Itachi detuvo completamente a Canelo y ella parpadeó sin entender –Me detectarían- él habló con la frialdad que le era característica –Desde la ultima vez que me infiltre en Konoha supe que la seguridad había aumentado el doble-

-¡Ah!- al instante ella desmontó y sintió las piernas como de gelatina –Iré allá y hablare con…- se dio cuenta de que no sabía quien fungía como Hokage en esos momentos y pasó saliva –Con quien este a cargo pa-para que pueda pasar-

-Confió en ti- con delicadeza el joven le revolvió el sedoso cabello y ella sonrió tímidamente para después dar media vuelta y echar a andar, hubiera corrido en otras circunstancias pero de tanto montar sentía las piernas demasiado inestables para proezas por el estilo.

Lentamente, apretando los puños sin ser consciente, se dirigió a su aldea, pasó el rango de vigilia de los Aburame, supo que el olfato de los Inuzuka ya podía detectarla y los ojos de los Hyuuga verla, ¿Qué diría toda su familia de su regreso?, trató de caminar lo más derecha posible, su ropa no estaba exactamente en buen estado, tenía raspones y jirones por allí y por allá y una que otra herida de menor importancia pero todo aquello carecía de interés.

-Veamos- el guardia de la entrada parecía adormilado pero de cualquier manera buscó una lista que tenía a su lado y Hinata aguantó con el pecho rebosante de alegría a sus siguientes palabras –A sí, Hinata Hyuuga, puedes pasar- el Ninja se frotó un ojo y ella dio un gracias quedito antes de atravesar lentamente las enormes puertas que la separaban de su aldea, bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar del guardia de la puerta? Él seguramente recibía todos los días a ninjas que llegaban de las peores misiones imaginables, era normal que no se sintiera emocionado o cosa por el estilo por el regreso de una chica que había estado secuestrada por Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿A dónde debo ir?- tomó aire hondamente y sintió un ligero dolor en el costado, ¿Cuándo se habría dado ese golpe? Su pelea más reciente había sido al lado de Shadow Naruto pero no recordaba haberse hecho mucho daño en ese entonces.

-Yo…- estaba pensado que era lo que debía hacer a continuación cuando lo vio, sus dorados cabellos se encontraban un tanto revueltos, sus ojos azules parecían no haber acabado de despertar por completo, vestía su clásico pantalón naranja y una playera negra entallada que le daba un toque definitivamente sensual, por un momento Hinata sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y se perdía en algún lugar lejano, su corazón golpeó de tal manera dentro de su pecho que pensó que se le saldría y justo cuando el don del habla había desaparecido de su cuerpo él giró hacía ella y parpadeó con ese aire distraído que le era tan común para después pasar a sonreír ampliamente, una preciosa hilera de dientes blancos cual marfil.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-¿Qué?- no pudo reprimir la pregunta, tampoco el tono de sorpresa de su voz, tampoco pudo ocultar el asombro de sus ojos pero él pasó todo aquello por alto porque nunca había sido muy bueno leyendo el estado de animo de los demás.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Tampoco he visto a Shino ni a Kiba en un buen tiempo, bueno, lo cierto es que no he visto a nadie ¿Supiste que me fui a entrenar con el pulpo para controlar al Kyuuby?- el joven se agachó junto a ella y puso una mano frente a su boca como si le estuviera contando un secreto de estado –Pasaron cosas increíbles en ese tiempo dattebayo-

-Ah…- algo en el fondo de la mente de Hinata le decía que debía contestar a la euforia de Naruto con alguna frase como "sabía que podrías" o alguna cosa así pero se había quedado en blanco, ni siquiera sabía de que diablos estaba hablando, él siguió su platica con optimismo, algo acerca del Kyuuby y que había conocido a su madre pero Hinata no podía escucharlo, porque él no sabía, él no tenía ni idea de que había sido secuestrada por Sasuke Uchiha y eso tenía una simple razón de ser.

A Naruto Uzumaki no le importaba lo que pasara con ella.

No, no había que pensar mal, Naruto era bueno, amable, bondadoso y valiente, se preocupaba por todos sus amigos pero Hinata no era nadie importante en su vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de la aldea?, ¿Días, semanas, meses? Y él no lo había notado, porque Naruto tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, el futuro de la aldea dependía de él.

-Me siento mal- lo interrumpió porque no quería seguir oyéndolo, no quería seguir pensando en lo insignificante que era para él, no quería notar que para él no era nada más que una chica más, ni siquiera era una amiga cercana porque entonces habría notado su ausencia, seguro que lo notaría si se tratara de Sakura.

-¿Te sientes mal?- él arqueó una ceja –Yo no te veo muy…- y entonces la observó, hasta ese momento solo se había dirigido a ella eufórico de contarle todo lo que había vivido, de relatarle sus asombrosas proezas, sus maravillosas hazañas, quería compartir con alguien todas las aventuras que había tenido que pasar, había sido tal su emoción que se había dirigido a ella sin verla en realidad y ahora lo notaba, la capa desgarrada, no llevaba su chaqueta usual, bajo la capa de viaje podía notar una simple blusa oscura y no se alcanzaba a ver que llevara su usual pantalón largo porque podía ver parte de su rodilla desnuda.

-Oh- un poco avergonzado por su desconsideración se pasó una mano tras la nuca -¿Vienes de una misión?- ella podría haber llorado en ese instante, porque él no sabía nada, porque no le interesaba nada, porque todas esas fantasías donde él iba a rescatarla con toda su furia eran solo eso, simples y estupidas fantasías, Naruto Uzumaki ni siquiera había sabido que ella había estado secuestrada.

-¿Quién esta actuando como Hokage ahora?- su voz había salido completamente firme, las ganas de llorar se le habían quedado atascadas en la garganta ante el descalabro de su descubrimiento.

-Ah- Naruto la vio extrañado de que no hubiera tartamudeos y de que no supiera algo como eso –Kakashi obviamente, oye Hinata…-

-Debo verlo, nos vemos Naruto-kun- hizo una rápida reverencia y se alejó rápidamente de él, ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al no decirle nada?, deliberadamente le estaba ocultando cualquier información acerca de Itachi y del mismo Sasuke, sabía que Naruto tenía derecho de saber, lo sabía pero de esa enfermiza manera vengaba a su corazón completamente quebrado.

-¡Oye Hinata!- pero en el ultimo instante él corrió alcanzándola -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas fuera?-

-Mucho- y su respuesta seca le pareció algo que diría Sasuke y no ella.

-Hum…- el rubio se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca y caminó a su ritmo, ella no giraba a verlo, sus mejillas no presentaban su rubor habitual sino una palidez extrema, ¿Qué le habría pasado? Nadie le había contado que había salido de misión y ahora que lo pensaba había regresado sola y no con su equipo, ¿Acaso había sido una misión en solitario? –Oye Hinata…-

-¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?- ella volvió a interrumpirlo, su voz no era esa dulce melodía que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sino algo cortante, seco, como si algo hubiese muerto irremediablemente dentro de ella.

-Creo que estaba en la torre porque…- pero decidió no seguir explicándose porque ella enfiló hacía allá como si solo estuviera recogiendo la información vital de él y luego quisiera alejarse inmediatamente de su presencia, desconcertado el rubio la siguió con rapidez antes de que se perdiera camino a las escaleras.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Sucede algo malo?- la mano de la chica tembló antes de sujetarse al barandal, lo estaba preocupando, en la voz sin trampas de Naruto podía sentirlo, ¿Tenía él la culpa de que ella se enamorara de él?, ¿Tenía la culpa de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos?

-No- y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había manera de volver las hojas del destino atrás, de la misma manera como había quebrado su corazón al despedirse de Sasuke y de Taka así tendría que hacer lo propio con un amor que a ser sincera solo había sido suyo y de nadie más –Lo siento Naruto-kun- giró hacía él y con la velocidad del movimiento algunas largas hebras oscuras golpearon con suavidad la mejilla del muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede?- sin comprender él la observó atentamente, se encontraba un escalón debajo de ella y de esa manera sus rostros estaban casi a la misma altura y sus ojos podían verse uno al otro sin tapujos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fue mi culpa por enamorarme de ti-

-¡Ah!- todo su cuerpo pareció enfriarse, infantilmente había creído en algún momento de toda aquella locura que esa platica jamás se llevaría a cabo de nuevo, que ella haría como que no había dicho nada y que él haría de cuenta que nada había ocurrido, que los hermosos sentimientos que Hinata le había confesado en su batalla frente a Pein se conservarían como siempre sin que él hiciera nada por fomentarlos ni por borrarlos.

-Siento todos los problemas que probablemente te cause Naruto-kun- sus ojos se humedecieron y se dio cuenta con pesar que lo mismo había ocurrido con Sasuke, al parecer no tenía otra manera de expresar sus más profundos sentimientos, como si las palabras no le bastaran a su cuerpo para decir lo que deseaba.

-Tu no me causaste…- lentamente él extendió la mano hacía ella, quería disculparse de mil maneras pero al mismo tiempo su boca se había quedado seca, intentó hacer algo que se mantuviera a la altura de la situación pero la joven fue más rápida, en realidad no lo pensó, simplemente fue egoísta, egoísta como no lo había sido nunca en su vida, entrelazó la mano con la que él extendía hacía ella y lo besó, fue un beso corto, apenas un roce de labios y luego dio media vuelta y corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían, asustada por el golpear de su corazón quebrado contra su pecho y la liberación que parecía sentir su alma.

Naruto abrió los azules ojos con sorpresa, sin acabar de creerlo llevo la punta de sus dedos hacía su boca y acarició allí, donde los labios suaves de Hinata se habían mezclado con la sal de sus lagrimas en un triste beso salado de adiós.

-¿Quién?- Kakashi no se sentía particularmente bien, la guerra era inminente, Tsunade seguía sin despertar, de hecho, empezaba a dudar de que despertara, Konoha era un caos y él simplemente observaba por la ventana, dando un suspiro el hombre revolvió un poco sus cabellos y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía la puerta ¿Por qué no contestaban?, ¿Acaso se había imaginado los golpes contra la madera?

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- pero entonces aquella jovencita que más bien parecía un fantasma entró atropelladamente a la oficina, el rastro de una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, su cabello había crecido incluso más que antes y su pálida piel brillaba etérea.

-Hinata- el Ninja copia se puso inmediatamente de pie, su único ojo visible se abrió con sorpresa inusitada.

-Kakashi-sensei no sé si lo sepa pero…- sin embargo la joven no pudo seguir, no entendió porque y al instante las mejillas se le encendieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, Hatake Kakashi la había abrazado, lo había hecho tan fuerte que por un momento sintió que no podría respirar pero entonces algo dentro de ella le dijo que ese sería uno de los pocos abrazos de bienvenida que recibiría y lentamente dejo que sus manos se aferraran al chaleco del jounnin.

-Regresaste- la palabra salió ahogada desde la garganta del jounnin.

-¿Entonces usted sabía?-

-¿Cómo lograste huir de Sasuke?-

-Uchiha Itachi- ella lo dijo suavemente y al instante los músculos del actual Hokage se tensaron y ella pudo sentirlos a través de su ropa, tendría que dar una larga muy larga explicación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi avanzó sujeto a la mano de Hinata por pasillos oscuros que pocos tenían conocimiento de su existencia, Kakashi caminaba hasta el frente alumbrando el lugar con una débil lámpara.

-Debí saber lo que ocurría, éramos compañeros-

-Los Uchiha somos buenos actores- esas eran las únicas frases que los dos hombres habían intercambiado, en los ojos de Kakashi se leía una culpa incluso más grande que la de dejar a Hinata a su suerte y en los ojos de Itachi solo existía la frialdad que cambiaba a una suerte de pequeño afecto al ir sujeto de la mano de la niña que había visto crecer en sus años de ANBU. Hinata caminaba en medio de los dos sin decir nada, aún demasiado confundida acerca de lo que había pasado hace poco con Naruto como para pensar en otra cosa, no podía arrepentirse de aquel beso pero tampoco podía enorgullecerse, simplemente había sido algo que había tenido que hacer y ahora que lo pensaba quizás no había sido tan buena idea ¿Y si aquel había sido el primer beso de Naruto? Al instante una imagen llegó a su mente y sonrió lentamente, no, el primer beso de Naruto había sido con Sasuke y aunque no fuera exactamente un beso convencional…

-Itachi comprenderás que en el momento que pasa Konoha no puedo presentarte ante la aldea y explicar la situación, necesitó un poco de tiempo, los aldeanos no van a reaccionar de una manera muy pacifica-

-Entiendo- el joven apoyó una mano en la fría piedra que servía como pasadizo.

-En el momento que me parezca más indicado se lo diré a los ANBU y entonces…- dándole una mirada de reojo Kakashi pasó saliva -¿Aceptaras trabajar con ellos a pesar de…?-

-Para eso regrese- los ojos oscuros de Itachi se clavaron en el Hokage –Vengo a servir a Konoha-

-Gracias-

-El poder actual de Sasuke no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera, se ha vuelto más poderoso que ninguno y en estos momentos aunque sé que no planea matarme tampoco puedo detenerlo-

-Naruto ha logrado controlar el poder del Kyuuby- algo de orgullo se percibió en la voz de Kakashi –Habrá que confiar en él- Hinata sintió algo doloroso en el estomago, esos dos hombres hablaban sin ninguna clase de tapujos acerca de una inminente batalla entre esos dos pero, ¿Era realmente esa la única salida?, Naruto el hombre que siempre había amado y Sasuke…

-Tengo contemplada otra opción- Itachi habló suavemente y al instante Kakashi se giró hacía él, su rostro desesperado lo decía todo, Hatake Kakashi esperaba incluso un milagro antes de que los dos alumnos que él había forjado se vieran involucrados en una pelea a muerte.

-¿Cual?- no se dio cuenta de la urgencia de sus palabras, por un instante el lugar se sumió en el silencio y Hinata que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo esperó con la misma incertidumbre la respuesta del Uchiha mayor pero aquella respuesta nunca llegó a oírla porque Itachi simplemente le señaló a Kakashi con un movimiento de su cabeza a la chica. Por un par de segundos el aire pareció desaparecer de los pulmones del Ninja copia, una terrible incertidumbre se dibujó en su rostro, ¿Estaba insinuando Itachi lo que él creía que decía?, ¿Habría pasado algo entre la joven y su antiguo alumno?, ¿Sasuke le había hecho algo? Suficientes problemas tenía Hinata para sumar más a la lista y sin embargo debía cerciorarse, debía hablar a solas con Itachi pero, ¿Qué hacía con ella? Su situación era delicada pero aún no podía decirle las oscuras cláusulas que se habían sellado durante su ausencia.

-Hinata- su voz sonó rasposa y ella levantó la cabeza desconcertada porque se dirigiera a ella –Hoy se va a celebrar el festival del país del fuego-

-Ah…- no entendió si es que debía saber algo al respecto.

-Te lo explicare más tarde pero necesito que te muevas por la aldea sin que te vea nadie-

-Ya me vio Naruto-kun-

-Me encargare de él, por ahora acude a la mansión de los Nara y quédate allí, no te preocupes por lo demás-

-Bueno- miró de manera dubitativa a Itachi como preguntándose si se encontraría bien.

-Quédate con Shikamaru, dile que vienes de mi parte… cuéntale si quieres- Shikamaru era en esos momentos uno de los más avispados ninjas del servicio de inteligencia, si no es que el mejor, darle la información de primera mano adelantaría las cosas.

-Entiendo-

-Hinata… que solo lo sepa Shikamaru, te aclarare todo después-

-Comprendido Hokage-san- hizo una ligera reverencia y se desprendió de la mano de Itachi más lentamente de lo que incluso ella hubiera pensado que haría, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho enrojeció y echó a correr alejándose de ambos hombres, pasados varios minutos Kakashi finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Explícame como planeas usarla-

-Sasuke esta enamorado de ella-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo sé-

-Sé que eres su hermano pero siendo sinceros él jamás mostró ni una pizca de consideración hacía las mujeres que siempre lo rodeaban, él solo existía para el poder desde niño, para alimentar su venganza- las palabras del Hokage surgían arrastradas.

-Esa es la diferencia, ya no es un niño-

-Le hizo… ¿Le hizo algo a Hinata?-

-No creo, se notaría en ella- Itachi recargó la espalda contra la fría pared.

-Yo la noté muy cambiada- Kakashi pasó su peso de un pie al otro –Se veía pálida cuando llego a mi oficina y no tartamudeó nada cuando me relató rápidamente tu situación-

-Algo debió de haber pasado en su camino hacía tu oficina- Itachi frunció un poco el ceño, ninguno de los dos notó lo rápidamente que se hablaban tuteándose y lo fácil que se entendían.

-Ella dijo que solo había visto a Naruto en…- al instante las dos miradas se encontraron.

-Naruto-kun es un estorbo en esta historia- Itachi habló rápidamente.

-Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él-

-Quizás ya no-

-Lo dudo, además ella decidió por voluntad propia abandonar a Sasuke-

-Eso porque mi hermano planea atacar su aldea, tomó la decisión que se esperaba de ella, no podías pedir algo diferente por muy enamorada que estuviera-

-No creo que alguien como ella pudiera enamorarse de Sasuke, él es una persona fría- Kakashi cerró por un momento los ojos –Son como el agua y el aceite-

-Pareciera que no conoces lo suficientemente bien a mi hermano- Itachi habló tranquilo.

-Los rastros de bondad del niño a quien entrené son inexistentes en…-

-No- pero Itachi lo cortó rápidamente, quería detener a su hermano, si se veía en la necesidad sabía que debía darle muerte pero lo cierto es que no quería, no lo deseaba, desesperadamente buscaba una alternativa a esa cruenta historia.

-Itachi…- finalmente Kakashi guardó silencio sabedor de que los lazos entre hermanos eran algo de lo que él no sabía nada y de lo cual no podía hablar –Me encargare de Naruto-

…**.**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Shikamaru hundió la cabeza en su cama y cubrió sus orejas con una almohada, no quería saber nada del exterior, a él los festivales ni le iban ni le venían, siempre había sido un tipo más bien aburrido y la cosa no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, Chouji e Ino ya habían hecho su intento tratando de arrastrarlo con ellos pero no señor, él se quedaba en su casa, que fueran los otros Nara jalados por sus esposas y sus novias, él se quedaba amo y señor de la televisión y las palomitas.

-Toc, toc- hubo unos suaves golpes en la puerta y el joven rodó los ojos, ¿Qué no había nadie para abrir? Seguramente eran Ino y Chouji que volvían a la carga, ¿Por qué ponían tanto empeño en molestarlo? A final de cuentas todos sabían que acabaría cediendo ante los gritos de la rubia y andaría de puesto en puesto con aire aburrido para darle gusto a sus compañeros.

-¡Voy!- con el cabello más desordenado de lo común y una cara de somnolencia caminó descalzo hasta la puerta -¿Y ahora que?- abrió de golpe enarcando una ceja pero al instante dio un paso atrás -¿Hinata?-

-Shikamaru-kun- ella hizo una ligera reverencia, sus ojos parecían nerviosos, su ropa estaba desgastada y parecía sacada de una postal de invierno a pesar de que esa estación del año empezaba a quedar atrás.

-¿Qué haces…?, es decir, ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu misión?-

-¿Misión?- sus ojos plateados se fijaron aturdidos en los de él y al instante una chispa brilló en el cerebro del llamado genio.

-Entonces no estabas de misión ¿Cierto?-

-N-no…- aún confusa ella juntó ambas manos.

-Pasa- el joven se hizo a un lado y ella entró automáticamente, Shikamaru pudo notar algunos rastros de sangre en el piso de su capa, algunos desgarrones por aquí y por allá, el aire un tanto distante de su anteriormente siempre sonrojado rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei me mandó contigo- sin mirarlo directamente ella se explicó –N-no sé muy bien porque…-

-¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?- Shikamaru le señaló el sillón y ella se sentó un tanto incomoda en él, estaba a solas con Shikamaru Nara y la verdad sea dicha, no era alguien con quien ella hubiera tenido mucho trato en el pasado.

-Kakashi-sensei…- ¿Debía decir que lo había dejado con Uchiha Itachi?, en primera se suponía que Itachi estaba muerto _"cuéntale si quieres" _recordó las palabras de Kakashi y entonces comprendió el verdadero significado, pero ¿Por qué querría que le contara a Shikamaru? Él no era uno de sus allegados definitivamente.

-¿Si?-

-Shikamaru-kun hay algo…- dudó otro momento antes de decidirse, vagamente se dio cuenta de que había algo que flotaba alrededor de ella y que no era capaz de comprender –Yo no estuve en una misión-

-¿Dónde estuviste?- él se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante.

-Estuve secuestrada por Uchiha Sasuke- decir aquello por alguna razón le parecía como si fuera una traición hacía Sasuke a pesar de ser la verdad.

-¡Dios!- Shikamaru se puso inmediatamente de pie, se pasó una mano por la barbilla que empezaba a ponerse rasposa como consecuencia de unos incipientes pelillos y se pasó la lengua suavemente por el labio inferior, a toda velocidad su cabeza empezó a hacer conexiones, el rapto de Hinata un representante del clan Hyuuga ¡De la rama principal!, ¿Por qué Konoha había dejado a uno de sus aliados en el abandono? Porque era claro que nadie había ido a rescatarla, de hecho muy pocas personas sabían que no estaba en la aldea debido a una misión tipo A lo cual era una mentira. La escalofriante verdad se abrió paso con inusitada rapidez hacía él, era porque no había manera de rescatarla, no había manera de ir por ella sin poner en peligro a la aldea, por eso se había decidido el sacrificio de un peón en busca de salvar "al rey".

-¿Shikamaru?- al notar su creciente palidez Hinata se levantó tendiendo una mano hacía él pero el joven rechazó el gesto con rudeza dejándola completamente petrificada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- la voz le surgió ronca.

-¿Tiempo?- ella negó con la cabeza –N-no lo sé-

-¡¿Por qué diablos?- y entonces el joven explotó, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Hinata hubiera sido Ino, Chouji e incluso él mismo?, ¿La aldea habría hecho ojos ciegos a lo que ocurría? Por supuesto que sí, si habían sido capaces de sacrificar a la heredera del clan más poderoso de la hoja por supuesto que harían otro tanto con cualquier otro.

-Shikamaru-kun… no entiendo que sucede- acongojada ella volvió a intentar acercarse a él.

-Lo siento- finalmente todo el descontrol que se había acumulado en él se desinfló como un globo que ha sido agujerado.

-¿Por qué?-

-Siéntate- sujetándola del brazo la guió nuevamente al sillón, con terrible congoja volvió a observarla por entero, no podía observar muy bien los cambios producidos en ella porque a ser sincero Hinata no era una de las personas que llamaran la atención en el pasado, ella era una persona tan insignificante que normalmente pasaba desapercibida hasta el momento en que hacía una locura que nadie más sería capaz de hacer como en la ocasión que se había enfrentado a Pein, ¿Valor o demencia? Quizás un poco de ambas cosas –Debo contarte algunas cosas y tú tienes que decirme bastantes más- el joven pasó saliva, aquella platica no parecía que fuera a dejar nada bueno de ninguna de las dos partes.

Cuando Shikamaru y Hinata terminaron de contar todo lo que sabían ambos se quedaron tirados en el sillón con los ojos fijos en el techo, él demasiado preocupado por todas las cosas que se le venían encima a Konoha y ella demasiado aturdida y desolada por la inevitable verdad.

**Konoha la había sacrificado**

En ningún momento habían pensado en ir a rescatarla, de hecho nadie se hubiera enterado de la verdad y bien podía haber muerto en el más completo anonimato, si Sasuke hubiera sido el hombre malvado y cruel que todos creían que era entonces ella simplemente estaría descansando bajo tierra. Por un momento sintió el inconsolable deseo de llorar pero se frenó ante otro recuerdo ¿No había sido Itachi obligado a asesinar a toda su familia por el bien de Konoha?, ante algo tan doloroso como eso ¿Cómo podía Hinata siquiera comparar su propia muerte?, ¿Y no estaba Itachi peleando justo en esos momentos por Konoha como todo shinobi de la hoja?

Ella debía actuar a la altura de las circunstancias, haría de cuenta como si hubiera vuelto de una misión para todos, actuaría como si esa fuera la verdad hasta que Kakashi le diera nuevas instrucciones y sacaría acomode lugar esa espinita dolorosa que se le había clavado en el pecho al descubrir la verdad, seguiría leal a Konoha a pesar de todo, lo haría siguiendo el ejemplo de Itachi.

-Toc, toc- unos ligeros golpes en la puerta provocaron que Shikamaru se levantara de su sillón con pesadez –Debe ser mi equipo- apenas empezaba a pensar que explicaciones daría por el hecho de que Hinata se encontrara allí cuando frente a él apareció una versión femenina –y definitivamente mucho más sexy- de Neji.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Esta aquí Hinata verdad?- la versión femenina de Neji se puso una mano en la cintura, en su diestra llevaba una abombada bolsa.

-¿Quién…?- Shikamaru apenas estaba por preguntar como diablos sabía que Hinata se encontraba en ese lugar cuando la joven heredera pasó a su lado como un rayo.

-¡Hanabi-chan!-

-¡Hinata-neesan- se abrazaron y al instante hubo una confusión de cabello oscuro y castaño, hasta ese instante los ojos claros de la recién llegada hicieron conexión en la mente del Nara.

-¡Sabía que esa misión A no podría contigo!- la más joven dobló el brazo poniendo la mano sobre su antebrazo derecho y cerrando el puño como dando a entender la fuerza de su hermana.

-Gracias hermana- Hinata podría haber llorado de felicidad, ahí estaba su pequeña hermana preocupándose genuinamente por ella y aunque no supiera la verdad no importaba porque estaba con ella.

-Kakashi-sensei me ha dicho que debes divertirte hoy- la joven le pasó la bolsa, ella vestía un pantalón tres cuartos y una blusa de tirantes violeta que resaltaba hermosamente sus ojos plateados a juego con unas zapatillas plateadas –No entendí muy bien pero Kakashi-sensei dijo algo de que por motivos de seguridad no debían saber que te encontrabas aquí aún-

-¿Pero entonces como…?-

-Jeje- la jovencita sonrió con picardía al tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa la mascara de un gatito –Es un festival después de todo- Hinata tuvo que asentir pesadamente con la cabeza y aunque lo ultimo que deseaba era ir por ahí con la mascara de un gato encima debía admitir que tomando en cuenta los eventos recientes cualquier idea ya no podía parecer descabellada, después de todo si los rehenes se volvían aliados, si los muertos revivían, si la aldea te traicionaba, ¿Entonces que importaba ser un gato por una noche?

-Para que no te sientas sola yo también seré un gato- Hanabi sacó rápidamente una mascara de felino de su bolsa –Miauuu- se la puso encima y soltó un largo maullido que provocó una fugaz sonrisa en Shikamaru, no se imaginaba que la hermana de Hinata fuera tan opuesta a ella y la verdad era divertida.

Momentos después una confundida Hinata hacía su aparición vistiendo un corto short de rayas con fondo blanco, una blusa violeta con botones y zapatos deportivos.

-E-esto no me parecer apropiado para un festival-

-Se trata de correr si te descubren, además nadie pensaría que la "recatada" Hinata vestiría algo como eso- la pequeña se cruzó de brazos muy segura de si misma y Shikamaru tuvo que darle la razón, Hinata lucía tan diferente que de no ser porque sabía que era ella no lo hubiera creído, ¿Quién diría que bajo tanta ropa se encontraba un cuerpo como aquel? Al momento que tal pensamiento llegó a su mente algo más lo desconcertó, ¿Habría Sasuke descubierto la belleza de Hinata?

-Nos vemos Nara- pero antes de que pudiera poner su pregunta en palabras Hanabi jaló a su hermana y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Hanabi-chan- la joven heredera se acomodó la mascara mientras la pequeña hacía lo propio -¿Y que vamos a hacer? Aún es muy temprano-

-Va a ver un juego de pelota- la castaña sonrió ampliamente –Es para los civiles así que será divertido verlos-

-Hum…- Hinata la tomó por la mano, quizás por una antigua costumbre de cuando Hanabi era tan pequeña que podía perderse por ahí, sin embargo el contacto provocó que la pequeña se sintiera feliz, los instantes con su hermana eran contados ¡Que alegría que Kakashi-sensei le hubiera confiado el secreto de su regreso solo a ella! Había dado frutos el acosarlo frente a su oficina todos los días, ¡Ni siquiera su padre o Neji sabían de su regreso! Lo único malo es que por ese mismo motivo no podría llevarla con ella de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga sino que debía devolverla con Nara Shikamaru, Kakashi había dicho algo que había sonado como "que la meta en su cuarto y nadie la vea" pero Hanabi no estaba de acuerdo, ese Shikamaru tenía cara de pervertido.

-¡Ahí está!- justo cuando Hanabi señalaba unas gradas blancas empezó a llover y ambas corrieron hacía allí lo más rápido posible, la gente las observaba fijamente, no era por las mascaras pues muchos de los presentes las llevaban puestas, Hinata notó con espanto y al mismo tiempo con una pizca de orgullo que muchas de esas miradas se posaban en su pequeña hermana que el tiempo había convertido en una sensual jovencita, delgada pero sexy.

-¿A quien le vas neko-chan?- Hanabi preguntó largándole un codazo a su hermana al tiempo que se sentaban y ella sonrió ante la velocidad para poner nombres clave de su hermana.

-Supongo que a las tenderas tora-chan- la pequeña sonrió, era una tigresilla como lo insinuaba su hermana.

-Mira- susurrando la chica señaló a un joven alto y atlético entre la multitud –Es Konohamaru-kun, ¿Verdad que se ha puesto guapo?-

-Hum… sí, creo- en realidad Hinata se sorprendió al verlo, probablemente se había puesto más alto que ella y ya los rasgos infantiles empezaban a desaparecer de su rostro.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- Hanabi la sujetó por la mano y bajaron las gradas ante la mirada atenta de los espectadores varones, Hinata sentía deseos de contarle a su hermanita todo lo que había vivido pero sabía que aquello era imposible, por lo menos hasta que Kakashi tomara una decisión con respecto a ella.

-Hay un muchacho que no para de seguirme, si sigue de esa manera le daré un fuerte golpe en el estomago- Hanabi hablaba fuerte, todo en ella era así, Hinata sentía tanto cariño hacía ella que sintió que se le saldría del pecho.

-Y entonces…-

-¡Cuidado!- Hinata interrumpió a su hermana jalándola hacía ella pero aún así un hombre alcanzó a tocarla en la descubierta espalda con dos de sus dedos.

-¡Oh maldito!- la pequeña saltó furiosa, el hombre que no estaba muy bien de sus facultades mentales sonrió tontamente, no llevaba playera e iba descalzo, se besó la mano con la que había tocado a Hanabi y susurró un "hermosa"

-Idiota- Hanabi escupió las palabras y bajo la mascara Hinata pudo imaginar que ponía cara de asco al tiempo que intentaba tocarse el lugar que había tocado aquel hombre que ni siquiera valía la pena golpear –Tú no lo sabes Neko-chan pero ese tipo tiene malo un pie y se lo juega, ¡Y con eso me tocó la espalda!- Hinata tuvo que reprimir una sonrisita, de no ser porque agarraba férreamente a Hanabi estaba segura que su hermana hubiera mandado a volar al hombre de una patada.

-Vayámonos de aquí- atravesaron nuevamente el centro de Konoha, juguetearon en algunos puestos, huyeron cuando alguien quería "jugar con las gatitas" y volvieron al juego de pelota donde los civiles se enlazaban en un emocionante juego que empezó con las tenderas perdiendo pero luego volviendo a levantarse triunfales a pesar de ser más gordas y menos flexibles que sus adversarias.

-¡Eso!- Hanabi gritaba y Hinata se encogía en su asiento a pesar de que nadie podía saber de quien se trataba, la joven heredera estaba por apoyar con alguna frase al equipo cuando sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

-¡La fuerza de la juventud se nota con todo su esplendor en este juego!-

-Lee… por favor- el llamado "bestia verde de Konoha" se sentó en la orilla, luego una Tenten que lucía realmente bella con su yukata de sobrio diseño y finalmente Neji, tan cerca de ella que sentía que podía oír el latir de su corazón. Su primo se veía tan distante como siempre incluso al lado de su equipo, pero al sentarse al lado de ella pareció notar algo y giró inmediatamente a verla, por largo rato la observó sin ninguna clase de pudor, analizándola a fondo, cada vez más nerviosa Hinata se encogió bajo su mascara de gato apretando la mano de Hanabi quien no sabía como zafarse de esa, para su suerte fue Tenten quien llegó en su auxilio.

-¿Qué Neji?, ¿Te enamoraste a primera vista de la linda felina?-

-No juegues Tenten- él contestó con su tono serio de siempre y volvió la vista al frente, sin embargo no pudo evitar las burlas de sus compañeros que murmuraban algo acerca de que se había sonrojado.

-Vámonos- Hanabi que sentía que no debían tentar a la suerte jaló a su hermana, por el camino hubo un par de chiflidos e incluso podía jurar que vio a Konohamaru observándola atentamente pero quien sabe, quizás era eso lo que quería pensar.

-¿Qué sucede allá?- con su usual voz suave Hinata señaló una multitud que se apiñonaba en lo alto del monte sagrado, un poco más allá de la piedra de los caídos.

-No sé-

-¿Quieres ver?-

-¿Abrirnos pasos a golpes hasta el frente?, claro, porque no- Hinata estaba por aclarar que no había sido eso lo que había dicho cuando nuevamente su hermana la tomó por la mano y ambas subieron por el monte a paso vivo, la lluvia que había amainado volvía a caer con inusitada fuerza y ambas se dirigieron una mirada tras sus mascaras, bien, no había manera de que no se mojaran a esas alturas.

-Con permiso, con permiso- Hanabi tenía gran facilidad para quitar gente de en medio y Hinata no hizo otra cosa que seguirla por el trecho que dejaba a su paso, ninjas y civiles se encontraban estrechamente unidos en esa multitud mojada que apenas les dejaba moverse.

-¡A un lado, a un lado!- a codazo vivo la castaña consiguió llegar hasta el frente y Hinata la alcanzó en escasos segundos.

-¿Y?- la mayor resopló, no entendía que era lo que todos estaban viendo.

-¡Oh!- Hanabi señaló al frente donde una enorme construcción que parecía presta a estallar se elevaba imponente –Son los cohetes, pero no creo que enciendan con esta lluvia-

-Padre jamás nos dejaría venir aquí- por un momento Hinata sintió el impulso de retroceder.

-Él no sabe que estamos aquí de todas formas- la rebeldía hacía su progenitor en la menor era a causa de aquellos duros entrenamientos sin descanso y Hinata no sabía como rebatirla cuando la pequeña se llevaba bastante razón en todo aquello.

-Bueno pero…- sin embargo no pudo continuar, el primer rodete de cohetes se encendió en un instante y empezó a girar sin control echando chispas directamente hacía donde ellas estaban con un tronadero digno de un volcán.

-¡Ahh!- Hinata gritó y Hanabi chilló, ambas retrocedieron como animales asustados atropellando a quienes apenas poco tiempo habían empujado para pasar, las chispas de los cohetes seguían saltando sobre ellas y el humo era cegador.

-Aquí Hanabi- sin siquiera pensarlo Hinata se colocó tras la espalda de un joven mojado como todos los demás –Ponte atrás de él-

-Si que se queme él- la joven apoyó la idea y ante su frase ambas hermanas soltaron sendas carcajadas, las de Hinata un tanto avergonzadas y las de Hanabi estruendosas como lo era ella, la gente empezó a girar a verlas, Hanabi susurró que parecían borrachas, la siguiente rueda de cohetes encendió, los hermosos colores se confundían con estallidos, humo, confusión y agua que caía del cielo en forma de lluvia, Hanabi intentó guarnecerse bajo el paraguas de una mujer baja, regordeta, morena e inflexible que vendía pescado en el mercado pero al instante de ver que una chica felina se metía bajo su paraguas la mujer retiró la protección viendo de mala manera a Hanabi a lo que las risas no se hicieron esperar por segunda ocasión, Hinata se sentía tan bien al lado de su hermana, se sentía tan completa mojándose en medio de aquella multitud que se dijo que no debía dudar, lo que decidiera o no la aldea acerca de ella ¿Qué podía reprocharles? Seguiría peleando por Konoha aunque Sasuke lo tachara de estupido patriotismo, porque en esa tierra había nacido y la amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Tan decidida se encontró en ese momento que no notó que un muchacho resbalaba cerca de ella.

-Perdón- pero la mascara había caído al suelo y antes de que Hanabi pudiera devolvérsela y ambas salieran corriendo tres pares de ojos habían visto ya lo ocurrido.

Los azules que la habían buscado toda la noche.

Los plateados que habían sospechado de ella desde que la habían visto.

Los oscuros que se preguntaban como diablos iba a poder esconderla en su habitación por tiempo indefinido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, entiendo que me he tardado pero fue por una buena causa ¡Estudiante de segundo año de medicina! Bien, los exámenes me han matado, luego de vuelta a casa y luego a cruzar el país entero, les escribo recargada en una cama con vista a un mohoso pasillo, me acabo de caer en la escalera y me duele mi tobillo –lagrimas- un chicle se ha pegado a mi sandalia.

He tenido unos días de ensueño, visite ruinas arqueológicas y como siempre la inspiración de este capitulo vino de la vida real, por otro lado ocurrió un terremoto por acá y no lo he sentido –demos gracias a dios que si muero aplastada será roncando- dejando de lado mis cosas debo admitir que no sé como andemos con las actualizaciones, aquí no tengo Internet y de hecho mi uso de la computadora es limitado, por lo mismo lamento mucho no agradecer personalmente a todos los lectores pero de otra manera no habría actualización –y ya el acoso por un nuevo capitulo estaba llegando a limites insospechados-.

En cuanto a la historia el final se acerca más rápido de lo que creía así que "Debe ser invierno" empieza a perfilarse para su ocaso, como siempre debo agradecer enardecidamente a quienes me han seguido hasta este punto, nunca una obra mía había tenido tanto éxito y todo se los debo a ustedes y claro al SasukexHinata, debo admitir que lo que al principio parecía una tontería acabó por conquistarme.

Había muchas cosas que decir pero el dolor de mi tobillo no me deja pensar –más sollozos- cuídense y mil besos Ciao

_1° de Julio del 2010 Jueves _

_Mañana llegas cuchito-kun _


	14. Preludio a la destrucción

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 14: Preludio a la destrucción**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Naruto había decidido ir al festival esta vez por una razón diferente, en todos los años anteriores había esperado ese día ansioso por la perspectiva de salir con Sakura y, quizás, recibir un beso al finalizar la noche, sueño que aún seguía sin cumplirse pero no había que quejarse. Sin embargo ese día estaba en el festival no por Sakura sino por otra persona, una chica de ojos plateados que nunca se había tomado el tiempo necesario en analizar.

"_Yo te amo" _durante el ataque de Pain Hinata le había confesado su amor en medio de la batalla, aquella había sido la primera vez que Naruto había recibido una declaración genuina de ese sentimiento, ese "te amo" se había quedado guardado en algún lugar de su corazón, arropado y bien protegido entre sus más valiosos recuerdos, al lado de sus experiencias con el equipo 7, la entrevista con su padre y las palabras de su madre.

Sí, Hinata estaba a la altura de su familia, en su corazón ese era el lugar que le había otorgado, pero nunca se lo había dicho, no estaba en la naturaleza de los hombres aclarar cuestiones como esas, Naruto simplemente sentía, sin preocuparse por todo lo que aquello conllevaba, ¿La quería?, ni él lo sabía, lo que era claro era que cada que pensaba en ese "te amo" algo calido envolvía su corazón y una tenue sonrisa se pintaba en su cara.

Aquel día había sido caótico para él desde su inicio, encontrarla después de todas las aventuras que había pasado lo había cegado por completo, sin pensar en ella había dejado salir de un solo golpe todo lo que su alocada mente llevaba conteniendo, quería presumir, quería compartir, quería demostrar y Hinata siempre había sido buena escuchando, ella no solía interrumpirlo nunca y siempre lo oía con la máxima de las atenciones haciéndolo sentir importante. Pero eso no había ocurrido en esa ocasión…

_-¿Quién esta actuando como Hokage ahora?- _recordaba sus palabras, secas, sin expresión, incluso con un cierto tinte frío _-¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?- _deliberadamente ella escapaba de él como si fuera la plaga, desconcertado el rubio la había seguido, no había descansado hasta descubrir lo que sucedía.

_-Siento todos los problemas que probablemente te cause Naruto-kun- _y luego las lagrimas, aquel salado beso que no podía ser otra cosa que un adiós, y con esa despedida se retiraba para siempre de su alcance aquel "Te amo" que una vez había logrado obtener de ella. ¿Por qué sí Hinata nunca había sido alguien importante en su vida le aterrorizaba de aquella manera su despedida?, no entendía que pasaba con él pero no quería que su ultimo recuerdo con ella fuera ese beso triste, no, él necesitaba aclarar ese asunto, ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera él tenía idea pero algo debía hacer.

-¡Hinata!- se había pasado toda la noche buscándola, sorteando gente que compraba dulces en los puestos, saltando a quienes se detenían a jugar en los juegos de destreza, evadiendo a Sai y Sakura que se preguntaban porque se encontraba tan raro, y finalmente la había encontrado, había sucedido como una verdadera casualidad, rodeando a una mujer demasiado gorda que caminaba excesivamente lento sus ojos se habían desviado sin ser él consciente hacía un par de piernas blancas perfectamente moldeadas, luego todo había sucedido muy rápido, alguien chocaba con la chica, una máscara caía al suelo y el rostro de Hinata había sido visible apenas un par de segundos antes de que se pusiera su disfraz de nuevo y saliera corriendo.

-¡Hinata!- abriéndose paso entre la gente la había llamado con fuerza -¡Hinata!- pero entonces alguien lo sujetó por el brazo con ferrea fuerza, con sobresalto el joven giró hacía atrás encontrándose con Kakashi quien, vistiendo un chaleco oscuro, no tenía la menor intención de soltarlo.

-Naruto, necesito que vengas conmigo-

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei debo…- el joven intentó zafarse volteando nuevamente la mirada hacía donde Hinata había desaparecido.

-No te estoy hablando como tu maestro, lo hago como tu Hokage- sin soltarlo Kakashi habló con voz ronca y al instante Naruto volvió a posar su atención en él abriendo ligeramente la boca como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ven conmigo- soltándolo finalmente el hombre dio media vuelta y el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo, en la oscuridad de la noche refulgían los fuegos artificiales, la gente a su alrededor correteaba y reía, todos parecían estar pasándola bien pero Naruto intuía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no eran lo que se llamaría buenas noticias.

-Kakashi-sensei…- lentamente se habían alejado de toda la gente, por largos minutos habían recorrido todo el centro de la aldea hasta salir a un alejado paraje del bosque, por un momento algo parecido al miedo recorrió al rubio por completo, ¿Qué sería tan importante para que Kakashi lo hubiera sacado del festival para llevarlo ahí?

-Naruto, seré franco contigo, esto tiene que ver con Hinata, Sasuke, Akatsuki y la guerra-

-¿Sasuke?- el joven sintió como se le secaba la boca, no había sabido nada de su compañero después de enterarse que había capturado a Killer Bee (que por cierto estaba vivo) -¿Por fin regresa a la aldea?, ¿Va a regresar?-

-No- decir aquella palabra fue para Kakashi tan difícil como aceptar que la guerra estaba ya sobre ellos –Naruto, lo que creíamos acerca de la destrucción del clan Uchiha estaba equivocado, ahora Sasuke planea su venganza contra Konoha-

-¿Qué?- sin entender una palabra el rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Escucha, fue el gobierno de Konoha quien le ordenó a Itachi que acabara con el clan Uchiha, sin embargo él no fue capaz de acabar con su hermano menor y a cambio de la vida de Sasuke se sacrificó a si mismo convirtiéndose en el villano para su hermano-

-Eso…- completamente conmocionado el rubio dio un paso atrás –No puedo creer que…-

-El clan Uchiha planeaba una revuelta civil y solo alguien con las habilidades de Itachi podía detenerlos, el pacto se formó de manera que nadie más que el Hokage y algunos funcionarios supieran la verdad-

-¡Pero entonces Itachi también fue un sacrificio!- comprendiendo de golpe la verdad los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con horror.

-Supongo que recordaras que en la reunión de los Kages donde se pactó tu seguridad y la de Killer Bee Danzou murió a manos de Madara-

-Nunca fue un buen tipo la verdad…- a pesar de querer que sonara como una broma el rubio estaba demasiado impactado como para sonar gracioso.

-A través de Kiba hemos descubierto que Madara se esta alzando para marchar dentro de poco contra Konoha, lo acompañaran Kabuto y Sasuke-

-¡¿Pero por que Sasuke…?-

-Madara le ha revelado la verdad acerca de su clan llenando lo que quedaba de limpio en su alma de oscuridad-

-Sasuke…- apretando los puños Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo, había entrenado, había sufrido y había peleado por llegar a ser tan fuerte como Sasuke, para poder traerlo de vuelta a Konoha y volver a conformar juntos el equipo 7, pero ahora ese sueño se volvía cada vez más lejano, después de haber atentado contra el hermano del Raikage Sasuke Uchiha había pasado a ser considerado parte de Akatsuki y por lo mismo puesto en el libro Bingo, para colmo incluso sus mismos compañeros de generación planeaban acabar con él y a pesar de sus esfuerzos en la asamblea de Kages no había logrado que el nombre de Sasuke no fuera agregado a la lista de peligrosos criminales por los cuales se ofrecía recompensa.

-¡Espere!- pero entonces los ojos azules de Naruto se levantaron con velocidad -¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto?- por un momento había olvidado que Kakashi había mencionado el nombre de la joven al inicio de su discurso.

-Ella… ella fue raptada por Sasuke más o menos en las fechas en que fue revelado tu destino en la montaña Myoubuku-

-¿Sasuke la…?, ¿Desde hace tanto tiempo?, Hinata fue…- confundido el joven se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ahora entendía la reacción de la joven cuando se habían visto esa mañana, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan insensible para no notar sus problemas?.

-Esta mañana Hinata e Itachi han llegado a Konoha-

-¡Pero Itachi esta muerto!- dando un paso atrás Naruto se dejo caer sobre el pasto, empezaba a creer que era Kakashi quien había perdido la razón.

-Itachi fue resucitado por medio de una técnica impura que al parecer no le salió como deseaba a Kabuto, Hinata fue reclutada por Sasuke para encontrarlo pero cuando los dos hermanos se reunieron Itachi declaró que protegería Konoha y Sasuke dijo que la destruiría-

-¡Pero si su hermano esta vivo!, ¿No era por eso por lo que peleaba?- cada vez más aturdido Naruto meció con desesperación sus cabellos.

-Al parecer no puede seguir viviendo sin vengarse de quienes le inflingieron tanto dolor- con tristeza Kakashi se recargó en un árbol.

-Pero él no mató a Hinata…- levantando la mirada el rubio observó a su maestro con un rayo de esperanza –Él no puede ser tan malo si…-

-Itachi esta completamente seguro de que la razón por la que Hinata esta viva y en buenas condiciones es porque Sasuke se enamoró de ella-

-¿De Hinata?- algo parecido al vacío se instaló en su estomago y sintió como si le fuera difícil pasar saliva.

-Una vez que se piensa detenidamente se le encuentra sentido, Hinata siempre fue la única chica que no estuvo interesada en él sino en ti-

-Oh…- avergonzado porque todos supieran algo como eso menos él Naruto se rascó al descuido la barbilla.

-Seguramente para Sasuke ella fue un reto, además sus personalidades tan contrarias lograron equilibrarse dando como resultado un posible enamoramiento reciproco-

-No- Naruto fue firme en expresar su opinión provocando que Kakashi alzara una ceja.

-¿No?-

-No, Hinata-chan aún me quiere, lo sé porque…- a su mente regresó el triste beso de aquella mañana y entonces ya no estuvo tan seguro de los sentimientos de la joven por él, ¿Y si ese beso era la manera en la que se liberaba de su recuerdo para corresponderle al Uchiha?

-Naruto, es probable que Hinata tenga aún sentimientos por ti, no…- Kakashi se corrigió –Es casi seguro que los siga teniendo, después de todo estuvo enamorada de ti desde que era una niña y es por eso que quería hablar contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la aldea de Konoha necesita que en esta situación te hagas a un lado-

-¿Qué?- sin estar muy seguro de lo que le pedían Naruto entreabrió los labios.

-La única manera de frenar a Sasuke en su afán de destruir Konoha es utilizándola a ella-

-¿A Hinata?, ¿Usar el amor que Sasuke le tiene para…?- por un momento todo en su mente se revolvió de manera confusa, recordó a sus padres, uno queriendo sacrificarse por el otro, recordó al hermano de Hiashi que había dado su vida por conservar la de su hermano, recordó la muerte de Asuma a causa del amor que le tenía a Kurenai y el nuevo niño que estaba por nacer, ¿Tendría Sasuke esos sublimes sentimientos dentro de él?, sí, seguramente los tenía, Sasuke era un ser humano después de todo y la fuerza de su amor se revelaba también en lo cruenta que era su venganza, sí, Sasuke amaba de una manera avasalladora, incluso era capaz de amar más fuerte que cualquier otro ser sobre la tierra.

-Itachi ha planeado que usemos a Hinata para que Sasuke no forme parte del escuadrón que atacará Konoha, una vez que se use a todos los efectivos disponibles para acabar contra Madara podremos pensar en algo para frenar a Sasuke-

-Tiempo…- Naruto mordió su labio inferior, ahora entendía que la misión de Hinata en ese asunto sería la de ganar tiempo para la aldea –Pero…-

"_No te pongas triste Minato" _como en un sueño recordó las frases agonizantes que su madre le había dicho a su padre "_Yo estoy feliz… feliz de que me hayas amado" _la vida de sus padres había terminado en medio de una guerra contra el Kyuubi, ellos dos: la jinchuriki y el cuarto Hokage, los principales protagonistas de esa tragedia, habían terminado dando su vida al final de la pelea, ahora los protagonistas de la historia eran Sasuke y Hinata, él el vengador en busca de destrucción y ella el sacrificio que ofrecía la aldea para salvarse.

-¿Naruto?- viendo la palidez del muchacho Kakashi le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ellos morirán- y entonces las palabras le salieron solas de la garganta –Si colocan su amor por encima de lo demás ellos dos…- sin poder contenerse por más tiempo el joven cerró los ojos sosteniéndose la cabeza, porque entonces el cabello rubio de su padre se transformaba en las hebras oscuras de Sasuke y la mirada llena de vida de su madre se volvía la mirada bondadosa de Hinata y al final aquellos destinos que daban vueltas terminaban en el mismo trágico fin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke despertó gritando.

Hace muchos años cuando Sasuke era un niño un desconocido había robado el lugar de su hermano, ese ser había hundido su infantil mente en el odio, le había robado su familia, su vida, su amor, su alegría. En aquellos tiempos era normal que Sasuke despertara gritando, las pesadillas eran una constante y la sangre rodeándolo sumía su mente en el horror.

Las pesadillas se habían ido cuando su mente había empezado a preocuparse más en otros asuntos, volverse más fuerte, matar a Orochimaru, vencer a su hermano, vengar a su familia…

Pero la pesadilla había regresado, de nuevo él era un niño que volvía de la academia, de nuevo los cuerpos en el piso manchando de sangre el ambiente, de nuevo sus padres como un par de guiñapos tirados en el suelo, pero esta vez Itachi no lo esperaba para decirle que lo odiara, no, esta vez Itachi parado frente a él mostraba las dos concavidades vacías donde se suponía debían estar sus ojos, la sangre bajaba hasta sus mejillas.

-_Esto es para ti, tonto hermanito menor- _y en medio de aquel horror el escenario cambiaba, podía verse a si mismo en el campo de entrenamiento 7, a su alrededor todo era explosiones, gritos, dolor y ahí, en medio de todo aquello, Hinata sentada en el suelo lloraba amargamente, convulsionándose, sacudiéndose.

-_¿Por qué me haces esto?- _ella le reclamaba, ¿No se daba cuenta acaso que lo que estaba haciendo no era contra ella sino contra la aldea?, ¿No notaba que se había cuidado bien de no tocarle un solo cabello? -_¡Regrésame a Naruto-kun, regrésame a mis amigos, regrésame a mi familia!- _¿Regresar a los que habían muerto?, eso no era posible, la única persona que había podido volver de la muerte era Itachi y…

_-Esto es para ti, tonto hermanito menor- _la visión de su hermano sin ojos, sonriéndole suavemente como solía hacerlo cuando era niño acabó por despertarlo ahogando un visceral grito que retumbó en las paredes de la guarida.

-Mierda- el muchacho susurró tapándose la boca, temía que Karin, Suigetsu o Juugo lo hubieran oído porque de ser así lo más probable es que los tendría ahí en un momento preguntándole que le había pasado, sin embargo el silencio de la guarida continuó siendo impecable, nadie lo había escuchado.

-Mierda- pasándose la mano por el desordenado cabello el joven probó de pararse pero entonces el mundo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, como si estuviera desenfocado, y tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas bajo él para no sentir que caía, algo parecido al miedo se instaló en su pecho, esa misma sensación lo había embargado después de pelear contra el ocho colas, recordaba perfectamente ese momento, Suigetsu metido en esa especie de pecera gigante se quejaba de que hubieran dejado su espada abandonada —lo cual era un berrinche infantil porque más se había tardado quejándose que en volver a recuperarla— luego había preguntado si es que utilizarían la fuerza de los bijuus para sus fines y él le había contestado que no, ¿Por qué?, fácil, por el nuevo poder que Itachi le había proporcionado "Amaterasu" las llamas negras inextinguibles que habían estado a punto de terminar con la vida de Madara por una fatal equivocación.

En aquel momento de gloria Sasuke se había sentido grande, pero solo había durado unos segundos, luego de eso había ocurrido el accidente _"¡Crash!" _el vaso de vidrio había ido a dar al suelo, al instante sus pupilas negras se habían abierto con espanto, su visión borrosa y confusa no podía enfocar bien la mesa.

-_¿Sasuke, estas bien?- _

_-No es nada- _pero si que lo era, su visión se había dañado, ¿Era ese el precio de usar Amaterasu?, ya se lo había dicho antes Itachi, la luz de los ojos del Sharingan se apagaba poco a poco.

-No ahora…- con un traspiés el joven bajó de su cama y se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo, luego de capturar a Killer Bee la misión de Taka había sido marchar contra Konoha, Madara le había dado el aviso de que Danzou se dirigía a la reunión de Kages, el momento para cumplir parte de su venganza había llegado, sin embargo las cosas no habían surgido según lo planeado.

-_¡Siento a Itachi!- _Karin había gritado entre asustada y sorprendida, sus ojos rojizos completamente abiertos, aún no terminaba de recuperarse de la batalla en contra del ocho colas y su rostro se notaba algo pálido.

-_¿Qué dices?- _sujetándola por los hombros Sasuke había clavado en ella su oscura mirada pero la joven estaba demasiado impactada como para pensar en su cercanía.

_-¡No puedo equivocarme, es él, lo seguimos por demasiado tiempo como para equivocarme!- _entre temblores ella chilló.

-_Pero Itachi-san esta muerto…- _con delicadeza Juugo puso en palabras lo que todos estaban pensando.

-_¡No me he vuelto loca!- _girando hacía él con velocidad los ojos rojizos de la joven parecieron chispear –_No entiendo que sucede pero es él… es su chakra aunque se siente extraño- _con un ligero escalofrío la joven se abrazó a si misma –_Como, como si él…- _

-_No me importa como sucedió- _Sasuke tomó rápidamente el control, sentía que su corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho de manera casi dolorosa _–La misión de Taka ha vuelto a cambiar, encontraremos a Itachi- _luego de eso seguía el secuestro de Hinata y lo demás era historia, así, mientras él rastreaba y encontraba a su hermano Madara había seguido sus propios objetivos, en primer lugar había atacado Konoha para hacerse de Naruto, cosa que no había logrado, luego había declarado la cuarta guerra Ninja en la reunión de Kages y de paso había matado a Danzou, cosa que no le había hecho la más minima gracia, ese hombre se suponía que debía haber muerto a sus manos.

Ahora que volvía con Akatsuki se enteraba que nuevamente Konoha iba a ser atacada, esta vez el objetivo volvía a ser Naruto Uzumaki quien debía capturarse vivo, si el jinchuriki vivía o moría a Sasuke le tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado, lo importante era destruir Konoha de punta a rabo en el proceso y si para eso contaba con la ayuda de Akatsuki en pleno que mejor.

Lo único que lo exasperaba en gran medida era tener que trabajar al lado de Kabuto y su insufrible Shadow kun, no sabía quien de los dos lo molestaba más, para colmo se había enterado que la única razón por la que Kabuto formaba parte del plan era porque quería tomar venganza por la muerte de Orcohimaru así que haría bien en irse cuidando las espaldas contra esa copia barata del invocador de serpientes.

Con desidia el joven salió de su habitación y caminó con pereza por los pasillos oscuros, la guarida de Akatsuki siempre se había caracterizado por ese aire de misticismo, lo cual era comprensible tomando en cuenta que la energía de las bestias mas poderosas de la tierra se encontraban concentradas en ese lugar.

-Oye… oye… ¿Por qué te tienen aquí?- escuchó una voz que le provocó torcer la boca al instante, ya le había dicho anteriormente que no hablaba como Naruto porque así lo quisiera pero cada vez que oía a ese Shadow abrir la boca le daban ganas de partirle la cara en dos.

-Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando?- el rubio-copia-de-pacotilla siguió hablando al parecer con alguien que se encontraba del otro lado de una reja, mentalmente Sasuke se preguntó si aquel ser sería tan insistente, pesado y desesperante como el original.

-¡OYE!- finalmente el rubio pareció perder la cabeza y sujetándose con fuerza a los barrotes se zarandeó de un lado a otro como si el que estuviera preso fuera él.

-Idiota, deja de hacer ruido- dirigiéndose hacía él Sasuke entrecerró la mirada de mala manera.

-Tú deja de meterte donde no te importa teme- el rubio-copia también entrecerró los ojos, al parecer eso de no dormir era algo que se pegaba en aquel lugar.

-¿A quien diablos le hablas?- metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón Sasuke arqueó una ceja, dormir con la ropa de combate puesta era un habito que había adquirido en la guarida de Orochimaru donde en cualquier momento podían ser atacados.

-Mmm…- a su vez Shadow volvió a sujetar los barrotes y dejo que su mirada se perdiera un poco en el interior de la celda, aquel tiempo le sirvió a Sasuke para inspeccionar a su aliado temporal, ciertamente las diferencias con Naruto físicamente eran escasas pero el estilo de la ropa era completamente radical, Shadow vestía una camisa celeste de botones, un pantalón negro con bolsas por todos lados y zapatos ninjas del mismo color, debía admitir que éste rubio tenía más estilo que el otro.

-Este hombre es el contenedor del seis colas-

-¿Qué?- la boca de Sasuke se secó y sin ser consciente se acercó hasta la celda sujetando los barrotes, del otro lado yacía en el suelo un hombre de una extraordinaria tez blanca, sus ojos parecían oscuros pero no podía saberse con presición debido a lo avanzado de la noche, vestía una extraña tunica celeste y parecía respirar con suma dificultad.

-Me ha parecido de lo más extraño porque generalmente una vez que el bijuu es extraído el jinchuuriki muere pero este hombre sigue vivo- colgándose de los barrotes Shadow se balanceó de un lado a otro –Me ha dado lastima porque seguramente Kabuto querrá experimentar con él-

-Pensé…- Sasuke se contuvo un momento indeciso pero finalmente decidió terminar su frase –Pensé que simplemente se les extraía el bijuu, sino ¿Por qué Gaara del desierto sigue vivo?-

-¿Es que no lo sabes?- con escepticismo Shadow giró hacía él –Gaara murió-

-¿Qué?- los ojos de Sasuke refulgieron en la oscuridad pero el rubio no pudo notarlo, no así el hombre que yacía tirado en la celda.

-Murió cuando le extrajeron el bijuu, sin embargo fue revivido por medio de un jutsu prohibido en el que se da una vida por otra, lo revivió una tal Chiyo-obasan o algo así- el de ojos celestes se rascó la cabeza sin estar muy seguro de la veracidad de su información –Pero fuera de ese y de éste- al descuido señaló al hombre dentro de la celda –Ninguno más ha podido sobrevivir-

-¿Y el ocho colas?- sin darse cuenta de la aprehensión en sus palabras Sasuke giró a ver al rubio quien se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que ya sabías que se había logrado evadir, el hombre que tu trajiste a la guarida ya había escapado dejando parte de su bijuu como carnada, ahora aparte del Kyuubi tenemos que recapturar a ese tal Killer Bee-

-Eso…- con dificultad Sasuke pasó saliva para después pasar a sacudir la cabeza, ¿Por qué se preocupaba en momentos como ese si Naruto moría o no cuando le extrajeran al Kyuubi?, además aquello ya no estaba en sus manos, todo dependía de la resistencia y fuerza de Naruto y si era tan fuerte como decía que era entonces lograría sobrevivir como lo había hecho el jinchuriki de seis colas.

-¡Oye!- haciendo altavoz con las manos Shadow volvió a gritarle al prisionero -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Déjalo ya- Sasuke enarcó una ceja con desdén –No te va a contestar-

-Utakata…- pero entonces un murmullo se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad y ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-Así que Utakata-san- Shadow fue el primero en recuperarse sonriendo amigablemente, si alguien lo viera en ese momento pensaría que aquel joven era un acumulo de bondad y buenos deseos y no aquel alocado ser que solo gustaba de pelear —ahora que lo pensaba la diferencia entre él y Naruto no era tanta—.

-El nombre… ¿Cuál es el nombre del Kyuubi?- con las escasas fuerzas que tenía el prisionero balbuceó lentamente.

-¿El nombre?- Shadow parpadeó sin entender el porque de la pregunta y Sasuke se aferró a un barrote asomando la cabeza hacía la celda.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

-Ah…- Utakata entonces cerró los ojos y sonrió amargamente, así que su próxima victima se trataba de Naruto, por el bien de Konoha, de Hotaru y de todas las naciones Ninja esperaba que no lo atraparan… si al menos él pudiera ayudar en algo…

-¿Por qué querías saber eso?- ladeando la cabeza el rubio se asomó lo más que pudo a la celda pero era obvio que el cansancio y la falta de alimentos habían echo mella en el prisionero desmayándolo -¡Oh, ya se durmió!- poniendo morros el joven rodó sus celestes ojos –Y yo que quería platicar con alguien-

-Déjalo en paz, si quieres hablar con él la próxima vez trae comida- dando un paso atrás Sasuke volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos y tronando los huesos de su cuello procedió a alejarse, era obvio que el prisionero conocía de algún lado a Naruto, el destello en sus ojos al pronunciar su nombre había sido prueba suficiente, pero, ¿De donde se conocerían?

Sacudiendo la cabeza Sasuke se dijo una vez más que aquello no era su problema, ¿Por qué de un tiempo para acá Naruto siempre tenía que venir a fastidiarle la existencia aún estando tan lejos?, desde que habían sido gennins la competencia entre ellos había sido feroz, él era el Ninja de elite, Naruto el más torpe de la escuela, ¿Cómo entonces habían llegado al mismo nivel?, fácil, Sasuke tenía su Sharingan, Naruto tenía al Kyuubi, él era un genio, Naruto un monstruo, las etiquetas en realidad no importaban en la batalla donde lo único real era ganar.

-¿Sasuke?- no se había dado cuenta de que había salido de la guarida hasta que escuchó la voz de Suigetsu llamándolo, el joven de la Niebla se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra, la luna llena bañaba sus facciones, por un momento Sasuke se vio arrastrado hasta el escenario del que acababa de despertar, la zona Uchiha devastada, la matanza, las lagrimas de Itachi, las cuencas vacías de Itachi y nuevamente la mirada desenfocada.

-¡Ah!- con un quejido se llevo la mano hacía su ojo.

-Sasuke, ¿Estas bien?- Suigetsu se dirigió hacía él poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro que él apartó con brusquedad.

-Estoy bien-

-¿Es el Sharingan?-

-No- el Uchiha negó rápida y enfáticamente.

-Bien- y Suigetsu decidió no insistir.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo acá afuera?-

-Mmm- el de la Niebla volvió a recargarse en una piedra cercana viendo la luna en lo alto –Estaba pensando acerca de la guerra-

-¿Te estas acobardando?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja sarcástico pero Suigetsu simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

-Nací en la aldea de la Niebla, deberías saber que nuestro destino esta marcado desde que somos unos niños para destrozarnos entre nosotros, amada, amada y odiada aldea sangrienta de la Niebla-

-¿Entonces?- Sasuke se sentó al lado de él, no tenía ánimos para ver la luna que tantos recuerdos le traía así que fijó su mirada en el piso.

-¿Recuerdas porque decidí unirme a ti en un principio?-

-Peleas y espadas- Sasuke no tuvo que pensar un solo segundo para contestar.

-Exacto- el joven soltó un suspiro –Pero tal parece que la idea original ha ido cambiando a lo largo del camino, en el pasado jamás hubiera pensado que arriesgaría mi vida para salvar la de alguien más, es como lo dijo Juugo, somos como los peces y el mar, no podemos estar los unos sin los otros-

-Mph- e inconscientemente la imagen de la heredera Hyuuga apareció en su mente incomodándolo con su suave sonrisa.

-Ahora atacaremos Konoha y aunque me excita enfrentarme a ninjas poderosos y quizás hacerme de una buena espada en el trayecto hay algo que sigue desagradándome-

-Ya me mencionaron que no lastimaran a la Hyuuga- Sasuke giró a verlo de reojo.

-Vamos a matar como nunca lo hemos hecho antes y probablemente varios de nosotros moriremos- el joven entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos –Esta vez no nos vamos a poder cuidar los unos a los otros como lo hicimos contra el ocho colas-

-Suigetsu, ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado?-

-Te he tomado cariño supongo- el de la Niebla contestó con parquedad –Son lazos que no creí poder formar jamás en mi vida, de hecho, antes de pertenecer a Taka nunca me había puesto a analizar sentimientos como éste- dando un potente suspiro Suigetsu recargó la espalda en la piedra –Esto de los sentimientos es una mierda- Sasuke se sintió tentando a decir "ni que lo digas" pero se contentó con lanzar una especie de gruñido al aire, por largos minutos ambos continuaron así, callados, quietos en medio de la noche con la pálida luna bañándolos.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué vas a hacer con la muñeca?- finalmente fue Suigetsu quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- él se puso al instante a la defensiva.

-Ella es de Konoha-

-¿Y que?-

-Nosotros… incluso Karin…-

-Ya sé que no piensan atacarla- el Uchiha pareció escupir las palabras.

-Sasuke…- sabiendo que arriesgaba su cuello Suigetsu dejo salir sus palabras antes de arrepentirse –Tampoco voy a permitir que tú le hagas algo- al instante la mirada de su líder se posó en él, ¿Cómo lograban sus pupilas pasar tan rápido de su color oscuro a ese rojo encendido?

-Y yo quiero que tu entiendas muy bien una cosa- la voz de Sasuke era cortante, como el silbido de una serpiente presta a atacar –Lo que haga o deje de hacer con la Hyuuga no te concierne-

-No dejare que la lastimes- parándose muy derecho Suigetsu enfrentó a su líder.

-¿Tu crees que eres capaz de detenerme?- había sarcasmo en la voz del joven.

-Por ella podría hacerlo- ¿Por qué las palabras salían sin permiso de su boca?, ni siquiera podía pararse a pensar o reflexionar, simplemente las letras se conectaban para firmar poco a poco su muerte a manos del Uchiha.

-Escúchame Suigetsu- y entonces sucedió –Y escúchame muy bien- Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de su playera pegando sus rostros de tal manera que el de la Niebla podía ver perfectamente sus ojos rojizos observándolo con furia –No te debo explicaciones y menos hacía _ella_, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que no permitiré que te le acerques-

-¿Qué?- confundido Suigetsu parpadeó.

-Nunca será tuya, ¿Entendiste?- y entonces —y al sentir las manos de su líder estrujando su playera un poco más fuerte y cortándole de paso el aire— comprendió, aquello que saltaba por todos los poros de Sasuke eran celos, ¿Cómo es que había entendido las cosas de esa manera?, bueno, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo quizás él tuviera algo de culpa, Karin también creía que le gustaba Hinata, de hecho la única persona que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos era la joven Hyuuga y quizás Juugo, con él nunca se sabía.

-Sasuke…- convirtiéndose en agua y apareciendo a prudente distancia de sus coléricas manos Suigetsu se frotó el cuello para después pasar su mano tras su nuca y desviar la mirada –Creo que has confundido lo que quise decir-

-Explícate- el color rojo aún no abandonaba sus pupilas y aquello no le daba nada de seguridad a Suigetsu quien sabía que en cualquier momento podía caer en un genjutsu.

-El día que Hinata y yo buscamos a Itachi solos prometimos que seríamos amigos y no nos dañaríamos así estuviéramos en bandos contrarios, aquella promesa conlleva el protegerla incluso de ti si es que planeas atacarla- apretando un poco los puños Suigetsu sintió como tenuemente las mejillas se le coloreaban –Ella es realmente linda pero… pero me gusta alguien más-

-Ah…- en ese momento Sasuke se sintió mas idiota de lo que jamás se había sentido en la vida, no solo le había dado a entender sus sentimientos a Suigetsu de la manera más clara sino que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta cabal de la relación que lentamente había surgido entre sus subordinados, ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya Karin de los sentimientos de Suigetsu?, si así fuera él se quitaba un peso de encima, aunque ahora que lo pensaba últimamente Karin había pasado de acosarlo.

-¿No la lastimaras, verdad?- sonriendo un poco más relajado Suigetsu se rascó el cuello.

-Aunque halla sido en contra de su voluntad me ayudo a encontrar a Itachi- el joven giró a ver la luna –Se merece que le perdone la vida-

-Ya…- y entonces aquel cielo estrellado volvió a traerle confusos recuerdos a la mente.

_-Esto es para ti, tonto hermanito menor- _la guerra se acercaba, una verdadera guerra que cambiaría la vida de todos para siempre.

…**..**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Cuando Hinata despertó se dio cuenta con sorpresa que se encontraba tendida en una cama, no en una tienda de campiña, no en un montón de paja, no en un hotel, ¡Estaba en la cama de una habitación!, se cubría con un edredón color verde y se sentía sinceramente bien estar en un lugar tan calido.

-¿Shikamaru-kun?- fue entonces cuando recordó que estaba en la habitación de Shikamaru, que el día anterior había sido el festival y ella había entrado por la ventana mientras un cansado Shikamaru lo hacía por la puerta para después dejarle su cama y dormir él en una colchoneta en el suelo.

-Buenos días- el joven que ya se había levantado parecía ocupado en leer algo junto a la ventana.

-¿Es muy tarde?- apenada la joven salió de debajo de las mantas, el invierno ya no era tan crudo como antes pero aún así seguía haciendo frío.

-No- el joven apenas alzó un momento la mirada para posarla en ella –Pero he recibido una nota de Kakashi-sensei-

-¿Es sobre…?-

-Sí, sobre ti- el joven ahogó un suspiro –Me reitera que nadie debe saber que has regresado-

-¿Por qué?- la joven apretó los dedos de sus manos unos contra los otros –Si supuestamente estaba en una misión en solitario solo deberían decir que he vuelto-

-En tu ausencia se hicieron algunos decretos- Shikamaru se rascó la barbilla incomodo, no tenía el suficiente trato con la chica como para poder darle las fuertes noticias que debía enumerarle pero por algo debía empezar –Kakashi-sensei no quiere que esos decretos se cumplan aún-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé- el joven giró a la ventana para que ella no notara que mentía –Es una lastima que no puedas salir porque tus compañeros están en el hospital-

-¿Qué?- al instante la boca se le secó a la chica y Shikamaru estuvo a punto de golpearse mentalmente por semejante metida de pata.

-No quisiera darte noticias como esta pero lo cierto es que ambos están graves aunque Sakura piensa que lo peor ya ha pasado-

-¿A dónde fueron?, ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Kiba estuvo en una misión en solitario tipo A, regresó hace poco, al parecer Shino perfeccionó una técnica con sus insectos en ese tiempo pero hace un gasto de chakra demasiado grande- apoyándose en el marco de la ventana Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos, llevaba puesta una playera negra holgada y unas bermudas blancas, Hinata jamás lo había visto con otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme Ninja anteriormente.

-Quiero verlos…- con lentitud ella expresó su deseo y él giró a verla enarcando una ceja, suponía que la joven diría algo como eso.

-No puedes-

-Pero…-

-Como dije con anterioridad mi misión imperante es asegurarme de que nadie sepa de tu regreso, cosa que por cierto no cumplí ayer- negando con la cabeza Shikamaru recordó la mirada de reconocimiento en los ojos de Neji el día anterior en el festival.

-¿Hay algo verdad…?- bajando la mirada la joven apretó suavemente sus puños –Hay algo más importante en todo esto que yo aún no alcanzo a ver-

-Efectivamente- retirándose de la ventana Shikamaru ahogó un largo suspiro –De cualquier manera la aldea en vilo esta reconstruyendo lo que fue destruido por Pain así que todo el mundo tiene la mente ocupada por ahora-

-Shikamaru-kun… Uchiha-san dijo que destruiría Konoha…-

-Kiba también nos ha dado la misma información, sabemos que Madara piensa atacar al lado de Kabuto, ahora mismo Kakashi-sensei planea dar el aviso a las demás naciones Ninja de la situación, la aldea que se encuentra más desprotegida en estos momentos es la nuestra así que lo más probable es que se convierta en campo de batalla-

-La cuarta guerra Ninja…-

-En un principio la alianza Ninja había decidido esconder a los jinchuriki por ser el objetivo de la guerra pero hubo un problema, Akatsuki tenía un espía y descubrió la ubicación así que Kumogakure ya no fue segura, como sabrás Naruto volvió a Konoha pero justo ahora Kakashi-sensei esta pensando en la manera de deshacerse de él-

-¿Deshacerse?- Hinata sintió como palidecía y al instante Shikamaru negó con ambas manos.

-No, no, es decir, ya sabes como es Naruto, si se entera de que estamos en plena guerra querrá estar al frente de la batalla, como a pesar de todo sigue siendo bastante ingenuo Kakashi-sensei probablemente lo mande a la montaña Myoubuku, se necesita un mes para llegar a ese lugar pero Naruto puede hacerlo por invocación inversa debido a que hizo un contrato con los sapos-

-Entiendo…- la joven apretó ambas manos, comprendía lo que las naciones Ninja intentaban al esconder a Naruto, ¿Pero podrían ganar sin él?

-Por cierto Hinata- el joven soltó un hondo suspiro –La alianza Ninja ha hecho una división de inteligencia en conjunto por lo que mi padre ha sido reclutado y yo me he quedado a cargo de la inteligencia de la aldea, sé que soy muy joven e inexperto y no doy la talla pero por ahora necesitare que me acompañes cuando vaya a los mandos de control-

-Pero, pe-pensé que nadie debía verme-

-Podrás hacer un jutsu de transformación, si te conviertes en alguna chica diferente no habrá problema-

-Pe-pero…-

-Eras buena con eso en la academia según me acuerdo- el joven se encogió de hombros.

-Hai- a ella no le quedo de otra más que darle la razón.

-Le mande hace rato a Kakashi-sensei un mensaje donde le pido autorización para que veas a tus compañeros de equipo mientras haces el jutsu de transformación, aún no recibo respuesta pero…-

-Gracias Shikamaru-kun- ella agradeció rápidamente haciendo una reverencia y el se rascó disimuladamente la barbilla, definitivamente Hyuuga Hinata era diferente al resto de las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra, no chillaba, no golpeaba, no decía sarcasmos y al despertar por la mañana lo primero que veía no era el espejo, ahora entendía un poco el plan que Kakashi le había comentado el día anterior acerca de Sasuke y la heredera Hyuuga.

-Si no me equivoco las cosas van a estar realmente movidas en cerca de tres días cuando los aliados lleguen a Konoha, así mismo desde ya se esta movilizando un escuadrón ANBU para proteger la montaña Myoubuku en caso de que encuentren a Naruto, aunque a ellos les costara llegar un mes hasta allá- el joven soltó un suspiro.

-Shikamaru-kun, ¿En que estas trabajando ahora?- con un poco de corte la jovencita se dirigió tímidamente hacía él.

-Kiba no solo trajo información en palabras- arrugando el ceño Shikamaru giró a ver por la ventana –Encontró a un rehén en la guarida de Akatsuki, pudieron establecer contacto debido a que al parecer Kabuto había experimentado con él y lo había dejado momentáneamente afuera, es muy extraño pero Kiba ha traído una burbuja-

-¿Una burbuja?- sin comprender Hinata parpadeó.

-No sé que clase de jutsu sea y definitivamente esto me sobrepasa pero creemos que tiene información valiosa- tronando los huesos de su cuello el joven pasó a salir de la habitación –Puedes tomar una ducha, después partiremos al centro de investigación y si tenemos suerte y Kakashi-sensei lo aprueba quizás puedas ver a tus compañeros al anochecer-

-¡Hai!- el muchacho finalmente salió de la habitación y ella apretó los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo, cierto que era relativamente buena en el jutsu de transformación pero dudaba mucho de poder conservarlo por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué Shikamaru querría que lo acompañara a realizar sus tareas?, ¿Sería parte de la misión que le había encomendado Kakashi-sensei?, con rapidez se metió a bañar, Shikamaru había dejado sobre la cama un pantalón Ninja corto y un chaleco verde que la acreditaba como chunnin, fue hasta el momento de querer colocarse el protector en el cuello que Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que no estaba, ¿Dónde lo habría dejado?, ese protector que la reconocía como Ninja de Konoha había sido su más grande logro desde que se había graduado de la academia y había resistido a su lado el paso de los años, ¿Se le habría caído en alguna batalla?, ¿Lo habría dejado tirado mientras dormía?, sintiendo una tremenda pena la joven bajó la mirada pero entonces la voz de Shikamaru la hizo reaccionar con sorpresa.

-Hinata, recuerda transformarte en otra persona-

-¡Ha-Hai!- no había tiempo para llorar por lo perdido, pasando saliva Hinata realizó los sellos correspondientes, en realidad no lo pensó, no se detuvo a analizarlo, simplemente se transformó en _ella. _

-Hinata ya…- Shikamaru abrió la puerta, también él se acababa de bañar y llevaba puesto su característico uniforme jounnin.

-Shi-Shikamaru-kun…- de no ser porque la voz era idéntica el joven no habría podido decir que aquella persona era Hinata, los ojos escarlata, el cabello rojo cayendo hasta su cintura, gafas y las uñas perfectamente pintadas.

-Que buena técnica- dando un paso atrás el joven abrió grandes los ojos -¿Quién es?-

-Karin-san…- la joven Hyuuga respondió bajito.

-No la conozco, ¿No es de la aldea verdad?-

-N-no…- al final no le había parecido correcto confesar que se trataba de uno de los integrantes del grupo Taka de Sasuke.

-Eso esta mejor, menos problemas para nosotros, diremos que eres alguien enviado de…- el joven pareció vacilar –Digamos que eres de la aldea del rayo y que vienes a ayudar-

-Hai-

-En el centro de investigaciones puedes deshacer la técnica- abriendo la puerta de entrada Shikamaru colocó una mano sobre su cabeza –Solo esta Shiho y si se lo digo no dirá una palabra a nadie, es muy confiable-

-Entiendo- la jovencita asintió saliendo por donde el joven le ofrecía, esa tal Shiho le había traído a la mente a Shino, caminaron por la aldea en silencio, ambos metidos en sus asuntos, Hinata nunca antes había estado en la división de inteligencia, los Hyuuga eran parte de las fuerzas especiales de rastreo de la aldea y aunque eran bastante listos no se mezclaban con aquellos asuntos, "zapatero a sus zapatos" había dicho una vez Kiba cuando ella se lo había mencionado.

-¡Shikamaru!- tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que Ino llegaba a ellos hasta que la chica gritó con gran fuerza.

-Ino- haciendo una mueca el joven se recompuso -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿A dónde vas?- sin embargo ella pasó de contestarle y giró a ver a la pelirroja con el mayor descaro -¿Quién es ella?-

-Una enviada del rayo- Shikamaru se apresuró a aclarar antes de que Hinata abriera la boca y su voz la delatara.

-Te la pasas con mujeres lindas todo el tiempo- la rubia arqueó una ceja murmurando por lo bajo pero luego se encogió de hombros –Esto se lo diré a Temari-

-No veo porque ella deba saber una información como esa y a todo esto Ino, ¿No hay demasiadas cosas que hacer en la aldea como para que me estés molestando justo ahora?-

-Que grosero eres- la joven lo vio con una mirada turbia de sus celestes ojos pero al instante siguiente soltó un enorme suspiro –En realidad solo venía a despedirme, Chouji y yo vamos a hacer el enlace con la aldea del rayo-

-¿Ustedes?- algo de preocupación se leyó en los oscuros ojos del llamado genio.

-Bueno, los ANBU se deben quedar porque el ataque es inminente y el equipo de rastreo esta completamente deshecho, ya sabes que Kiba y Shino están en el hospital y Hinata aún no vuelve de su misión-

-Ah…- nerviosamente Shikamaru echó una vista atrás donde Hinata había palidecido.

-Se hicieron parejas de dos para llevar el aviso a las aldeas, también se enviaron palomas mensajeras, perros y Sai envió sus invocaciones pero Kakashi-sensei quiere asegurarse, me parece que Tenten y Lee llevaran el mensaje a la Arena-

-¿Cuándo parten?-

-Ahora mismo- la joven giró a ver el cielo –Chouji quería despedirse pero lo llamaron de ultimo momento, parece que su padre quería entregarle unas píldoras de soldado-

-Entiendo- cerrando por un momento los ojos Shikamaru reunió aire para después mirar fijamente a su compañera –Cuídate Ino-

-Gracias- la chica le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se despidió con un gesto vago de su mano y emprendió la carrera por donde había llegado.

-La guerra se acerca- Hinata finalmente habló suavemente y él asintió con la cabeza para después echar a andar nuevamente, en el camino tuvo que aclarar muchas veces que la exótica pelirroja con quien iba era una enviada del rayo, Hinata siempre inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo cuando algo como eso pasaba, nunca había sido buena para cambiar la voz.

-¡Shiho, estoy aquí!- finalmente ambos entraron a un subterráneo y Hinata deshizo la técnica respirando con alivio, aquello había sido difícil.

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- la llamada Shiho emergió literalmente de entre una montaña de libros provocando que Hinata diera un paso atrás, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo atado en una coleta baja, usaba una larga bata blanca y unas gafas con un extraño grabado en espiral que no le dejaba observar sus ojos.

-Shiho, ella es Hinata pero por motivos de seguridad el Hokage me ha pedido que nadie sepa que se encuentra aquí-

-Entendido- parándose muy derecha la rubia acomodó sus gafas –Hinata Hyuuga nunca piso el suelo del centro de investigaciones-

-Ni el suelo de investigaciones ni Konoha- Shikamaru aclaró pero Shiho se abstuvo de hacer mas preguntas, en cambio se dirigió hasta una mesa cercana y retiró un montón de pergaminos que atiborraban el espacio libre.

-Sigo sin entender como funciona este jutsu, la burbuja en si tiene las propiedades normales, capacidad de flotar ante el contacto con el viento, penetración, centro de aire, sin embargo no de destruye-

-¿Qué has probado?- Shikamaru avanzó hasta la esfera y Hinata se quedo a prudente distancia.

-Aire, fuego, objetos punzo cortantes, sellado, en realidad no tengo idea de que sea-

-¿Los de jutsus prohibidos no sabían nada?-

-No, parece que este jutsu es parte de una habilidad genética como el Byakugan-

-Genético…- concentrándose Shikamaru trató de recordar algún jutsu como ese pero nada se le vino a la mente, como era una burbuja podía pensar en la aldea del agua pero…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji intentó con todas sus fuerzas tragar la bola de arroz más próxima a él pero se quedo con las simples ganas porque el onigiri permaneció flotando entre sus palillos sin que él hiciera nada por llevarlo a su boca, a su lado Hanabi tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa mientras tarareaba alguna canción metiéndose como podía pedazos de arroz.

-Neji-nisan, ¿Por qué estas tan distraído?- sin girar a verlo la joven siguió tragando.

-¿Usted porque esta tan feliz?-

-Es un secreto- la chica sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes y él se permitió una suave curvatura de labios.

-Creo que sé su secreto-

-¿A sí?- impactada la jovencita giró a verlo tragándose de golpe el arroz que aún tenía en la boca.

-Por eso mismo estoy tan distraído-

-Pensé que te pondrías feliz cuando ella regresara- la jovencita bajó mucho la voz y lo observó sin entender.

-¿Acaso no recuerda Hanabi-sama lo que el consejo aprobó durante la ausencia de Hinata-sama?-

-Por supuesto- la chica lo observó atentamente –Que si Hinata-neesan regresaba a salvo se casaría inmediatamente contigo-

-Eso…- entrecruzando los dedos Neji apoyó la frente en sus manos.

-¿Es que no quieres?- con repentino terror Hanabi se echó hacía atrás, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había puesto a analizar aquello, había dado por hecho que tanto su hermana como Neji estarían de acuerdo con aquella unión, después de todo en el clan Hyuuga era conocido lo mucho que se adoraban después de haber salvado sus diferencias de la infancia.

-Yo no veo a Hinata-sama más que como parte de mi familia, una hermana si se quiere comprender de esa manera, la amo hasta el límite de mis fuerzas pero no la deseo y estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mí-

-¿Deseo?- Hanabi abrió grandes los ojos y al instante Neji se sonrojó, no podía desahogar sus penas con una chica que apenas hace poco tiempo había dejado de ser una niña.

-Cuando Hinata-sama se entere de esto se pondrá muy triste- levantándose de la mesa Neji acomodó las armas en su cinturón.

-¿A dónde vas?- la pequeña pasó saliva.

-Por ahora creo que el regreso de Hinata-sama se ha conservado como un secreto, me pregunto que es lo que Kakashi-sensei planea-

-¿Vas a verla?- la jovencita también se levantó de la mesa.

-No- él cerró los ojos –Eso agravaría las cosas-

-Ah…- Hanabi no supo que más decir y él terminó saliendo dejando que el viento del exterior le revolviera los castaños cabellos, como siempre el clan Hyuuga no había considerado su opinión acerca de lo que deseaba, tampoco habían tomado en cuenta a Hinata, cierto es que siempre había pensado que algo así podía ocurrir, Hinata —aunque doliera admitirlo— no tenía el temple ni el carácter para ser la siguiente líder del clan y él en cambio era considerado por todos como un genio, por un tiempo había pensado que aquel plan no se llevaría a cabo debido a que pertenecía a la rama secundaria pero al parecer al clan aquello ya no le interesaba y mucho menos a su tío Hiashi.

¿Por qué el líder Hyuuga había tomado decisiones tan precipitadas?, Neji ni siquiera había podido hacerse escuchar cuando ya su destino había sido sellado nuevamente, no podía decir que odiara la idea de casarse con su prima pero tampoco era lo que había esperado para su vida, él había creído que llegaría el día que se enamoraría de una mujer, que la amaría locamente y decidiría por si mismo unir su vida a la de ella.

-Pero…- con lentitud el joven cerró su gi que se había abierto un poco más de lo normal, quería hablar con Hinata, decirle lo que el clan había decidido e intentar hacer algo para remediarlo, seguro que ella seguía enamorada de Naruto, bueno… pasando saliva el joven se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado su prima secuestrada por Sasuke Uchiha? Según todos los vaticinios no era normal que el vengador dejara vivo a alguien que le podría traer problemas en el futuro y sin embargo había dejado ir a Hinata, ¿Sería por que no la consideraba un problema?, ¿Sería por que al igual que todos creía que era demasiado débil para prestarle atención?, ¿O sería…?

-Neji-san- de la nada un ANBU apareció frente a él y el joven echó la cabeza hacía atrás, estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no lo había sentido aparecer –Se le convoca en la sala ANBU-

-Entiendo- al instante el clon de sombra desapareció y el joven Hyuuga elevó la mirada al cielo, sabía que Tenten y Lee partían a la arena y hubiera querido ir a despedirlos pero por lo visto no iba a ser posible, dando media vuelta el joven se dirigió de regreso a su cuarto, con lentitud sacó su uniforme ANBU, la mascara de halcón descansaba sobre la cama, recordaba la primera vez que había tenido ese uniforme entre las manos, ¡Se había sentido tan orgulloso!

-He escuchado que Kakashi-san esta formando escuadrones- del otro lado de la puerta escuchó la voz de su tío hablando con un miembro del consejo.

-Seguramente mandaran llamar a Neji-kun-

-No importa donde se encuentre Neji, si mi hija vuelve la quiero ver casada con él enseguida- la voz del líder era imperante y ante tal convencimiento Neji sintió un ligero escalofrío, ¿Por qué estaría tan aferrado a casarlos cuanto antes?, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, ¡Estaban en plena guerra por dios!

-Hiashi-sama… usted cree que Hinata-sama… cree que quizás ella sufrió alguna especie de…- el anciano carraspeó y Neji pudo imaginarse los ojos profundos de su tío fulminándolo con la mirada.

-El honor de la heredera Hyuuga no será cuestionado- y entonces como un "clic" Neji comprendió, los casaban porque Hiashi sospechaba que Sasuke no se había llevado a su hija simplemente como un rastreador, ¿Habría el Uchiha abusado de Hinata?, la simple idea le causaba nauseas, en ese caso Hiashi esperaba que la boda entre ellos tapara cualquier posible heredero que naciera en los próximos meses, pero hacer deducciones como aquella era apresurado, ¿No vivía Sasuke Uchiha solo para su venganza?, de ser así lo mas probable es que no le hubiera prestado atención a Hinata mas que en lo competente a sus fines.

-Comprendo, me retiro Hiashi-sama- los pasos apresurados del consejero se escucharon por el pasillo, completamente quieto Neji intentó no respirar siquiera y entonces del otro lado de su puerta escuchó un gemido ahogado.

-Lejos de mi alcance, debes estar lejos de mi alcance… Hinata…- y cuando momentos después los pasos del líder desaparecieron Neji se fue al suelo resbalando por la pared, los ojos bien abiertos y una terrible verdad apareciendo en su mente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Todo el día y no descubrimos nada- bostezando ruidosamente Shikamaru se talló un ojo en busca de desaparecer las lágrimas que habían aparecido sin que él lo deseara.

-¿Café?- atenta Shiho le extendió al joven una taza que éste aceptó distraídamente, sin embargo Hinata que se encontraba sentada en un banco cercano parpadeó al notar el sonrojo de la chica para después sonreír tenuemente, toda la tarde mientras Shikamaru y la rubia intentaban descubrir los secretos de la burbuja ella se la había pasado tratando de mantener el mayor tiempo posible el jutsu de transformación así como practicando su Byakugan.

-Creo que por hoy es todo- apurando su taza Shikamaru estiró un brazo para desperezarse –Nos vemos mañana Shiho, por cierto- girando hacía la heredera el joven se rascó la nuca –Kakashi-sensei nos dio permiso de pasar al hospital, si Kiba esta despierto quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del hombre que le entregó la burbuja-

-Entiendo- rápidamente la chica hizo los sellos necesarios y en poco tiempo se había vuelto a convertir en una sensual pelirroja que vestía al modo chunnin.

-Bueno, andando- el joven empezó a subir las escaleras sin notar los suspiros de cierta chica rubia que dejaba atrás, Hinata volvió a sonreír, al parecer los hombres, en general, eran bastante malos al momento de notar el amor proveniente de otra persona.

Cuando salieron nuevamente a la superficie empezaba a oscurecer y las hojas eran barridas por un viento frío que les dio de lleno en la cara.

-El invierno esta durando mucho este año- Shikamaru gruñó metiendo ambas manos en su pantalón, Hinata iba a aclarar que el día anterior casi no había hecho frío pero decidió no mencionar nada porque se cruzaron con unas cuantas personas, las conversaciones de la mañana se repitieron, sí, ella era una enviada especial del rayo, sí, trabajaba con Shikamaru en inteligencia, no, no eran novios, sí, se sonrojaba con facilidad.

Finalmente —y ambos bastante deshechos— llegaron al hospital, Sakura los recibió, parecía bastante cansada, apenas le sonrió a Shikamaru y no hizo ninguna pregunta acerca de la peculiar pelirroja aunque se la quedo viendo largo tiempo pensando que la había visto antes en algún lado, como finalmente no la recordó con exactitud dejo de pensar en ello y les dio el pase para llegar a la habitación de Shino y Kiba.

-Me toca darles una vuelta de reconocimiento en unos diez minutos- la joven de cabello rosa miró su reloj de pulsera y se alejó distraída barajando papeles en las manos.

-Ella se ve muy estresada- Hinata habló suavemente y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-La cuarta guerra se acerca y son sus compañeros de equipo los protagonistas de la masacre-

-Ah…- por un momento sintió pena por la chica pero luego recordó que ella tenía a sus propios compañeros convalecientes en alguna cama de aquel hospital.

-Habitación 517- dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones Shikamaru empujó la pesada puerta y ambos entraron, el espectáculo no era lo que se podría clasificar como alentador, Shino estaba conectado a tantos aparatos que Hinata dudaba que pudiera oírla, verla o cosa que se le pareciera, del otro lado Kiba estaba vendado peor que una momia, solo sus ojos, su boca y una pierna permanecían libres de las vendas, ¿Sería que se había lastimado la nariz?, la joven se estremeció con horror, aquello era lo peor que le podía pasar a su compañero de equipo.

-¡Kiba-kun!- sin poder contenerlo soltó un gritito y se arrodilló frente a su cama sintiendo que los ojos le escocían.

-¿Hinata?- para sorpresa de Shikamaru el joven pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos casi con desesperación para luego echar la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás –Lo siento, de nuevo pensé que me hablaba mi compañera-

-¿Qué?- la joven lo vio con horror, las cosas estaban peor de lo que había pensado, ¡Kiba tenía amnesia!

-Hinata…- Shikamaru carraspeó y ella giró hacía él a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas –Aun estas transformada en esa tal Karin…-

-¡Oh!- al instante las lagrimas desaparecieron al tiempo que un abochornado rubor aparecía en sus mejillas –Disipar- al momento una nube de humo la envolvió dejando finalmente su forma física real.

-¡Hinata!- el Inuzuka se levantó instantáneamente para volver a caer sobre la cama ahogando una mueca de dolor –Ouch, ouch, ouch-

-No te esfuerces- el Nara se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?, ¿Te rescataron?, ¿Pudiste escapar tu sola?- sin embargo el Inuzuka dejo que su lengua se desatara por lo que no podía hacer su cuerpo malherido.

-Uchiha-san me dejo ir- la joven jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos intentando no ver la mueca que ponía Kiba al escuchar que llamaba al vengador con tanto respeto.

-Pero estas bien, ¿Verdad?-

-S-si, ¿Tu como estas?- preocupada la joven le sujetó una mano y el sonrió ampliamente.

-Pensaba rescatarte pero al parecer resulte ser menos duro que tú-

-E-eso no es cierto- la chica se sonrojó y entonces Shikamaru dio un paso al frente para meterse él también en la conversación.

-Kiba, ¿Recuerdas al hombre que te entregó aquella burbuja?-

-¿Burbuja?- por un momento el joven frunció el ceño como un perrito que de repente se encontrara contra algo demasiado difícil de saltar pero luego una chispa apareció en sus castañas pupilas –Ah claro, aquel prisionero-

-¿Cómo era?-

-Pues…- el joven intentó recordar pero al instante sintió como si sus pulmones estuvieran a punto de colapsar y se dejo caer sobre la cama respirando dificultosamente.

-¡Kiba-kun!- sin soltar su mano Hinata se inclinó sobre él.

-Estoy bien- él negó con la cabeza –Si lo recuerdo, tendría unos veinte años, cabello negro y lacio, vestía una extraña tunica celeste, se encontraba muy sucio, su chakra olía raro, como si tuviera vestigios de alguna mezcla-

-¿Mezcla?-

-No puedo explicarlo- el Inuzuka fijó los ojos en el techo –Además no tuve mucho tiempo, llegó ese tal Zetzu y apenas pude huir-

-¿No tienes idea de que aldea era?-

-No tenía ningún protector ni nada de eso- el joven respiró entrecortadamente –No parecía un Ninja renegado pero reconoció enseguida que venía de Konoha y me envió la burbuja-

-¿No te dijo como abrirla?-

-No-

-Una tunica celeste…- rascándose la barbilla Shikamaru tuvo que admitir para si mismo que estaba perdido, aquella vestimenta no apuntaba hacía ninguna aldea en particular, tendría que revisar las líneas sanguíneas de las demás aldeas que concordaran con algo así.

-Toc, toc- unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y al instante Hinata volvió a cambiar su forma para asombro de Kiba que no sabía la razón de tal cosa.

-Adelante- Shikamaru dio el aviso al tiempo que Hinata, ya en su forma de Karin, le hacía una seña a Kiba para que no dijera nada.

-Ah, Kiba esta despierto- sonriendo tenuemente Sakura hizo una anotación en una de sus libretas –Tienes un poder de recuperación muy alto-

-Ni tanto- el joven contestó la sonrisa.

-Voy a ocuparme de Shino entonces-

-Oye Sakura…- repentinamente Shikamaru giró hacía ella ladeando un poco la cabeza –Hay algún jutsu medico que utilice burbujas-

-¿Burbujas?- la joven enarcó una ceja –No que yo sepa, ¿Por qué?-

-Es porque Kiba ha traído una burbuja consigo, se la dio un prisionero de Akatsuki-

-¿Un prisionero…?, ¡Hay por dios!- al instante la chica dejo caer sus libretas al suelo y entreabrió los labios -¡Utakata-san!-

-¿Uta-que?- Kiba que no se sentía del todo bien hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo era el prisionero?- con aprehensión la chica se dirigió hacía Kiba pero fue Shikamaru quien contestó.

-Cabello negro, aproximadamente veinte años, vestía una tunica celeste-

-¡Es Utakata-san!, ¡Que tonta!, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- desplomándose en el borde de la cama la joven se sujetó la cabeza, ante tal aturdimiento Hinata tuvo la intención de ponerle una mano en el hombro pero se dijo que aquello siendo "una desconocida" no sería muy bueno que digamos.

-¿Quién es ese tal Utakata?-

-Lo conocimos en la ultima misión antes del ataque de Pain, solo hasta después Naruto me confió que había sentido cierto poder que le recordaba al Kyuubi, con la muerte de Jiraiya-san y el ataque a la aldea lo olvide, ¡pero puede que ese hombre haya sido el contenedor del sexto bijuu!-

-En ese caso Akatsuki ya se hizo de su poder- Shikamaru frunció el ceño –Pero él sigue vivo-

-¿Dijiste algo sobre una burbuja verdad?, él usaba un jutsu con ellas- parándose de la cama Sakura se puso a caminar por la habitación –Sin embargo jamás vi que las usara para enviar información, por lo general eran ataques-

-Quedamos en las mismas- Shikamaru se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Pero hay alguien que quizás sepa- la medic-ninja frunció un poco los labios –Quizás Hotaru-san sepa algo-

-¿Hotaru?- Shikamaru arqueó ambas cejas.

-Ella era la aprendiz de Utakata-

-Habrá que buscarla, problemático- el genio Nara dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, definitivamente buscar a una persona en momentos como ése no era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata esperó pacientemente con una pesada mochila sobre los hombros, como no podía ir a la mansión Hyuuga seguía usando ropa prestada que Shikamaru le hacía el favor de darle, pero por alguna razón usar nuevamente su pesada chamarra de antes de ser secuestrada por Sasuke tampoco le llamaba la atención.

-Lamento la tardanza…- con su seca voz de siempre Itachi se colocó al lado de ella y después de un breve asentimiento de cabeza ambos echaron a andar, definitivamente avanzar al lado de aquel hombre podía poner nervioso a quien fuera y Hinata nunca se había caracterizado por su serenidad en situaciones como aquella.

-Después de andar un par de kilómetros podrás usar el Byakugan-

-Hai- ella contestó suavemente y siguió caminando con ambas manos sujetando los tirantes de su mochila, Itachi giró a verla de reojo, Kakashi les había asignado la misión de encontrar a Hotaru porque de esa manera mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, descubría el misterio de la burbuja y alejaba a ese par de la aldea manteniendo así el secreto de su vuelta.

Pero no, no era solo eso, Kakashi también lo hacía por alejar a Naruto y al clan Hyuuga de la joven, así mismo la convivencia con Itachi que era prácticamente una copia de su hermano menor eran parte de un plan maestro, ¿Se daría cuenta la joven de aquellas cosas?, seguramente no.

-Itachi-san…- titubeante la chica habló sin girar a verlo –Hace rato… hace rato cuando lo esperaba en el túnel me pareció que su chakra…-

-La verdad es que no soy ni la sombra de lo que era antes- sin cambiar el tinte de su voz el joven habló con gravedad –Le di parte de mi poder a Naruto-kun y el resto de mis técnicas a Sasuke, para colmo he regresado de la muerte-

-Oh…- la chica sintió algo extraño recorrerla.

-Aunque le he dicho a Sasuke y a Kakashi que pelearé al lado de Konoha es probable que no pueda hacer mucho por la aldea en las condiciones en las que me encuentro-

-Pero usted… usted tiene su honor con Konoha y eso… yo pienso que eso es muy importante- pasando saliva con dificultad la jovencita agachó la cabeza.

-Supongo…- sin embargo él pareció no darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

-A Itachi-san no le gustan mucho las peleas, ¿Verdad?- girando a verlo con timidez Hinata apretó aún más fuerte sus manos alrededor de los tirantes de su mochila.

-Cuando tenía cuatro años viví el final de la tercera guerra Ninja, hombres, mujeres y niños morían frente a mis ojos, la sangre estaba en todos lados, el dolor, la hambruna, son cosas que uno no puede olvidar-

-Entonces usted…-

-Me volví un pacifista, odio la guerra, extermine a mi clan porque no soportaba la idea de ver a Konoha hundida de nuevo en ese dolor-

-Entiendo…- ella volvió a bajar la mirada, sus ojos color perla se oscurecieron.

-A ti tampoco te gusta pelear, ¿Cierto?-

-Me pregunto porque… porque nací siendo un Ninja- la joven respiró hondamente –Nunca he sido muy buena, para mi padre siempre he sido u-un fracaso- la voz le salió ahogada al mencionar a su progenitor.

-Hay destinos que no pueden cambiarse- el joven entrecerró un poco la mirada –Yo también nací siendo el primogénito de un clan poderoso, el heredero-

-Pe-pero a mi jamás me gustó pelear, pre-prefería otras cosas, no puedo lastimar a otras personas… luego Naruto-kun fue mi guía, quien me salvó de aquella oscuridad pero…- las escenas del día del festival cuando le había robado un beso a Naruto llegaron hasta ella provocándole el respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Nunca has pensado que Naruto-kun fue solo una especie de ilusión para ti?-

-¿Ilusión?- sin entender la joven giró a ver al Uchiha, él seguía caminando con pasos seguros y fluidos, por un instante se perdió admirando su cabello negro cual la noche y aquellos ojos medio distantes medio amables que parecían no ver a ningún lado y a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto-kun fue la ilusión en donde tu depositaste todas tus metas, una imagen idealizada de lo que querías llegar a ser-

-¿Qué idealicé a Naruto-kun?-

-Quiero decir que, desde otra perspectiva, lo cierto es que jamás te enamoraste verdaderamente de él sino de lo que querías ver-

-Yo…- aunque no entendía como habían terminado hablando de sus sentimientos —y era definitivamente incomodo tratar un asunto como aquel con nada más y nada menos que el heredero Uchiha— Hinata intentó analizar lo que decía de una manera fría, ¿Sería cierto que lo que sentía por Naruto no fuera amor?, no, imposible, cualquier cosa que le sucediera a Naruto le dolería a ella en el alma, no había otra manera de ver ese asunto.

-Aquí ya estamos lejos del rango de la aldea, puedes usar tu Byakugan-

-¡Hai!- la chica hizo al instante los sellos y su técnica ocular apareció resaltando las venas alrededor de sus ojos, Itachi nunca había sido capaz de ver aquella sobrecogedora técnica de cerca, el resultado era un escalofrío de los peores, aunque Hinata fuera en apariencia tan suave y dócil usar el Byakugan era como transformar a un corderito en un león.

-Me parece que debemos caminar hacía el norte como nos lo dijo Sakura-san- la chica desactivo su técnica.

-Entiendo- ambos volvieron a echar a andar, Hinata se preguntó que estaría haciendo en esos momentos Canelo, el caballo había sido rápidamente adoptado por Konohamaru y su pandilla quienes le daban zanahorias a cambio de un buen paseo, definitivamente aquel era un caballo bastante mañoso en el arte de cambiar de dueño.

-Apresuremos el paso-

-Hai- al instante siguiente subieron a los árboles y empezaron a saltar de rama en rama con gran velocidad, el aire golpeaba en sus pómulos y hacía ondear sus capas, ninguno de los dos llevaba bandanas de Konoha, no tanto porque las hubieran perdido como porque viajaban de incógnitos.

-Tac, tac, tac- sus zapatos haciendo contacto con la madera.

-Tac, tac, tac- uno tras el otro, sin hablar, con el frío golpeándolos.

-Tac, tac, tac-

-Debe ser invierno…- y entonces Itachi habló, había cierto grado de melancolía en su voz.

-¿Disculpe?- Hinata giró a verlo con la confusión plasmada en sus plateados ojos.

-Debe ser invierno en el corazón de Sasuke- y aquellos ojos oscuros como una terrible noche sin estrellas se clavaron en ella quitándole el aire.

**Noche**

Esa noche Itachi se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol, era un tronco grande oculto por un extenso y frondoso follaje. Akatsuki estaba ocupado en atacar Konoha, se suponía que nadie repararía en dos jóvenes viajeros que caminaban sin rumbo por el bosque pero uno nunca podía estar seguro.

No prendieron fuego porque aquello sería decir su ubicación y no tenían tiempo para improvistos, el viento soplaba con fuerza, Hinata se abrazó a si misma, sus dientes castañearon y entonces él la llamó hacía él con dos de sus dedos, por un instante las hojas secas flotaron a su alrededor y fueron envueltos por la fuerza del recuerdo.

_Hinata lloraba._

_-¡Eres una vergüenza!- su padre le había gritado frente a todo el clan, había aguantado las lágrimas hasta ese momento pero ya no tenía porque hacerlo, sujetándose débilmente al árbol más cercano dejo que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y entonces y solo entonces notó que el ANBU la observaba._

_-Y-yo, lo-lo siento- rápidamente hizo una pronunciada reverencia pero el ANBU por su parte la llamó con dos de sus dedos._

_-¿Ah?- _

-Itachi-san…- y cuando Hinata se dio cuenta ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, como siempre él no decía una sola palabra, la acunaba contra su pecho sin pedir ni dar, simplemente conteniendo sus penas, compartiendo el dolor.

-Gracias…- cerrando los ojos la joven se arremolinó contra él, ya no era una niña que tuviera que ser consolada, ¡Pero habían sido tan pocas las veces en las que alguien la había mimado!, de hecho la única persona que le había permitido llorar impunemente había sido Itachi, Kurenai siempre le decía que valía, que se respetara a si misma, que se volviera más fuerte, eran consejos sabios y amables pero si había amor de por medio se quedaba en otro lado, hundido bajo la barrera entre el maestro y el alumno.

Kiba y Shino la comprendían, cuando se encontraba deprimida procuraban darle su espacio, respetaban sus silencios, eran buenos amigos, pero generalmente los hombres eran incapaces de darse cuenta que a veces lo que una chica buscaba era un poco de calor, un abrazo y quizás un "todo va a estar bien" alguien que le ofreciera confianza.

Neji al principio la había odiado, después había intentado enmendar su error tratándola con excesivo respeto, finalmente ambos habían acabado relajándose, se querían pero se transmitían el sentimiento sin palabras de por medio.

Lentamente Itachi empezó a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello, con delicadeza subía y bajaba la mano acariciando con ese aire distante que tanto lo caracterizara desde que fuera un jovencito, Hinata cerró los ojos, se sentía bien junto a él, sentía como si aquella esencia de niña que aún permanecía en su cuerpo fuera calmada y consolada, sentía el cariño en el gesto, ¿Por qué Itachi se habría interesado en ella en primer lugar?, para cualquier otro ANBU ella solo habría sido una niña patética que no cumplía las expectativas del clan más importante de Konoha.

-Itachi-san…- aunque aquel momento tan mágico entre los dos se había caracterizado en el pasado por no tener palabras de por medio ella se aventuró a romper el silencio, él enroscó entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello dándole a entender que escuchaba.

-¿Po-por que?..., ¿Por qué usted fue tan amable conmigo?-

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por que naciste primogénita de tu clan?-

-Algunas veces- ella sintió como aquella pregunta la hundía.

-Hay una hermosa historia que cuenta que los reyes nacían en los senos de ciertas familias, sin embargo un rey siempre era elegido por Dios-

-¿Por Dios?- la joven giró la mirada hacía arriba aunque solo pudo notar su perfecta barbilla dibujándose contra la noche.

-Eso quiere decir que las coincidencias o los errores no existían, el primogénito era el rey porque Dios lo había escogido desde antes de su nacimiento para tal fin, era "el elegido por Dios"-

-Pero a veces… a veces los reyes no eran buenos-

-Cierto- el joven extendió ambas piernas dejando a Hinata en medio de ellas –Pero en ese caso aquello también formaba parte del plan de Dios, si lo vemos de ese modo el hecho de que tú yo hayamos nacido herederos de nuestro clan tiene una razón más grande que la que acertamos a ver-

-Entonces…- la joven dudó un segundo -¿Usted sentía simpatía hacía mi por esa razón?-

-El dolor y los títulos parecen ir de la mano, entre mayor rango mayor responsabilidad- el joven cerró los ojos, sus fuertes brazos apretaron a la chica contra su pecho, había algo horrible que estaba entrelazado con el futuro de los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, ella y él sin quererlo en realidad estaban sufriendo el destino que un Dios había planeado para ellos, ¿Sería bueno o malo lo que quedaría al final del camino?, eso era imposible de saber, eran simples herramientas que se dejaban usar.

-Itachi-san ¿Cree que Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san se enfrenten?-

-Es lo más probable- el joven alzó los ojos al cielo, el viento agitó sus cabellos.

-No quisiera que ninguno de los dos saliera herido- cabizbaja la jovencita apretó suavemente sus puños.

-Eso es casi imposible, Naruto-kun protegerá su aldea y Sasuke buscara destruirla-

-Si hubiera alguna manera…- nuevamente los plateados ojos de la joven parecieron llenarse de algún triste pensamiento y entonces los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa.

-_Ese es el plan original-_

_-Tengo algo en mente por si falla-_

_-No vamos a Konoha solo por capturar al Kyuubi-_

Y entonces la luna se reflejó en los ojos de la joven e inconscientemente Itachi la apretó contra él en un abrazo que a la joven le produjo un jadeo ahogado de dolor.

-I-Itachi-san…- pero los ojos de él se desenfocaron y las imágenes se volvieron dobles a su alrededor. Sí, el destino de los herederos de una era de guerra y sangre estaba marcado por la tragedia y no había nadie que pudiera evitarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hotaru se levantó esa mañana y como todos los días se dio una ducha y luego procedió a atar su castaño cabello en una coleta alta, antes solía usarlo suelto todo el tiempo pero eso había sido antes de que Utakata le mintiera y la dejara abandonada en medio de un campo de flores, ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de hacerle algo como eso después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos?

A pesar de haber pasado ya tanto tiempo no podía reponerse al engaño, a veces no salía de su cuarto por días y cuando su tío se acercaba a ella diciéndole que debía seguir su vida ella no paraba de sollozar, ¿Por qué si no quería que fuera su aprendiz la había emocionado diciéndole que la entrenaría?, aquello había sido más cruel de lo que cualquier verdad dicha de frente hubiera podido ser.

A veces sin embargo se detenía pensando, ¿No sería que los ANBU de la niebla se lo habían llevado?, aquellos hombres supuestamente lo buscaban para matarlo, ¿Y si lo habían hecho?, ¿Si lo habían asesinado?, ¡No!, prefería mil veces que la hubiera abandonado a su suerte a saberlo muerto, porque a pesar de todo lo quería, a pesar de todo lo consideraba como su maestro.

Con los ojos en un continuo estado de enrojecimiento a causa de las lágrimas la joven tomó un balde y salió a conseguir agua del pozo y a pesar de que su entrenamiento Ninja había sido muy escaso pudo percibirla, aquella figura que la observaba sin moverse a un par de metros.

-¿Eres Hotaru-san?- era una chica de una inigualable belleza, usaba el largo cabello negro con destellos azulados cayendo en una cascada hasta su cintura, pantalón Ninja a tres cuartos de altura y camisa de malla negra a juego con una enorme mochila que decía a gritos que se trataba de un viajero.

-¿Quién eres tú?- a pesar de lo extraño de la aparición no sintió miedo, no podía sentirlo con aquellos ojos plateados observándola con calma.

-Hyuuga Hinata de la aldea de Konoha-

-¿Konoha?- quiso aclarar en aquel momento que Konoha ya no debía preocuparse por nada, cierto que su clan y la aldea de la hoja en el pasado habían tenido un acuerdo para proteger el jutsu prohibido —aquel que podía desaparecer una aldea entera— pero aquel peligroso secreto se había borrado de su cuerpo, ya no existía amenaza y Konoha podía respirar en paz, sin embargo no pudo decir ni media palabra, aquella otra figura apareció tras la primera, era un hombre de extraordinaria belleza, tanta que causaba un ligero escalofrío como si se encontrara ante algo prohibido, como un vampiro, algo que no estaba del todo vivo pero tampoco muerto.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-Es acerca de un jutsu encerrado en una burbuja, lo realizaba tu maestro: Utakata-sensei- al momento de oír el nombre de su sensei la joven sintió como su pecho se estremecía, ¿Estaba él vivo?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Estaba bien?, a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado al haberla abandonado no podía sentir más que alivio al saber que se encontraba a salvo.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Prisionero- el hombre de ojos oscuros como la noche había contestado, nuevamente al oírlo sintió que algo extraño subía por su espalda.

-¡¿De quien?- sin embargo el apremio por saber que pasaba con su maestro pudo mas con ella.

-Akatsuki…- la frase había sido fatalista y ella sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones, sin pensarlo un solo instante había seguido a aquellos dos extraños hacía Konoha, a veces el hombre debía cargarla para no atrasarse, aquello le causaba gran incomodidad y a la vez un nerviosismo intenso, su maestro era un hombre sumamente apuesto así que ya estaba acostumbrada a la belleza masculina pero aquel Ninja de Konoha tenía algo diferente, como una belleza oscura, la chica Ninja en cambio era poseedora de una belleza reposada, una luz agradable y dulce.

Finalmente habían llegado a Konoha después de dos días de viaje, sin entender muy bien porque había visto como entraban por un subterráneo, el muchacho de ojos oscuros se había quedado ahí, en las profundidades, la joven había hecho un jutsu cambiando de apariencia convirtiéndose en una sensual pelirroja. Luego habían salido nuevamente a la luz, ¡La aldea de Konoha bullía de vida!, sin embargo no pudo detenerse a pensar mucho en eso, su guía la llevo hasta un nuevo subterráneo, mientras caminaban la gente saludaba a la chica como si fuera una enviada del rayo, que raro, a ella le había dicho que venía de Konoha.

-Espero que tu sepas como leer esto- al terminar el camino había quedado frente a una joven rubia con unas extrañas gafas y un joven atractivo aunque con cierto aire de aburrimiento y tedio en el rostro, nerviosa Hotaru se había dirigido hasta la burbuja, anteriormente solo una vez había recibido un mensaje por esa vía, justo el día en que supuestamente tenía que partir al lado de su maestro para entrenarse.

"_Hotaru, tienes que vivir" _eso decía la burbuja al reventarse en su mano, así que esta vez la joven sujetó a la nueva burbuja entre sus dos manos ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

-Utakata-san…- susurró por lo bajo, recordó todos sus momentos juntos, las risas, las muecas de su maestro, las enseñanzas y las ocasiones en las que la había rescatado.

-Utakata-san, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?- y como aquella vez en el campo de flores una lagrima escapó de sus ojos cayendo sobre la burbuja, la lagrima que había caído cuando había comprendido que él ya no iba a regresar, al instante la burbuja se reventó, los jóvenes de Konoha dieron un paso atrás pero ella no lo hizo, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

Las palabras se escribieron lentamente en el aire.

_Akatsuki atacará Konoha un día antes de luna llena, protejan al Kyuubi y díganle a Hotaru que… _pero el mensaje terminaba de esa manera, al instante la joven castaña se dejo caer de rodillas, las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, con horror Shikamaru se giró hacía las dos chicas tras él.

-¿Cuándo es luna llena?-

-Según el calendario es mañana- Shiho abrió con espanto los ojos y justo entonces un estremecimiento de la tierra les confirmó sus sospechas.

**EMPEZABA LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la tardanza —parece que últimamente es lo único que digo— el caso es que ya regrese a la escuela, ¡Oh vacaciones paradisíacas, ¿por que tuvieron que terminar?, en fin, estoy medio muerta con la carga académica, un enredo laboral y por supuesto, tratar de encajar todo en los últimos capítulos de este fic.

Tenía, de una vez por todas, que ubicar bien los cimientos de esta trama y es que como este fic siempre fue avanzando a la par con el manga tuve que ponerle un alto a los antecedentes, así es camaradas, en este fic Sasuke nunca se enfrento a los Kages, ¿Qué mal verdad?, pero ya verán como todo se aclara al final —espero—.

También he incluido a Utakata y Hotaru en la trama porque, bueno, he de admitir que ese par me gusto mucho y mira que acabar con ellos así, de verdad que los creadores del libreto del anime se pasaron, ¿Cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar Hotaru tirada en medio de los girasoles? Haha, esto no nos lo pudimos explicar cuchito-kun y yo cuando nos sumimos en "cosas raras de Naruto" ya saben, un día de vacaciones con mucho calor y sin posibilidad de salir a la playa.

Me despido esperando no dejar nada en el tintero, Debe ser invierno llega a su ocaso —por cierto que alguien por ahí me dijo: _Actualiza ya "Debe ser diciembre"_ y yo vulgar y llanamente me cague de la risa— como siempre apreció mucho sus comentarios y jalones de oreja pidiéndome la actualización, eso sí, absténganse de las bombas, los secuestros y otras torturas que algunos me han augurado por ahí, de verdad que soy mala trabajando bajo presión hahaha.

Me despido con un beso, cuídense Ciao

_16 de Agosto del 2010 Lunes_


	15. ¡Guerra!, Rojo y Blanco

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 15: ¡Guerra! Rojo y blanco**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Naruto se removió incomodo, simplemente no era lo mismo, no se sentía igual estar en la torre Hokage cuando el líder no era Tsunade.

-Naruto supongo que sabrás porque te mande llamar-

-Porque la guerra se acerca- el rubio contestó rápidamente y Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito que vayas a la montaña Myoubuku-

-¿Esta de broma, verdad?- al instante el joven dio un paso atrás como preparándose para salir corriendo en cualquier instante –La guerra es en Konoha, atacaran la aldea-

-Lo sé- Kakashi entrecruzó las manos, por dentro sudó frío, había llegado el momento de usar sus artes shinobis de engaño y manipular a su ingenuo estudiante –Por eso mismo necesito que te vuelvas más fuerte-

-¿Mas fuerte?- el semblante del rubio cambió al instante.

-Es contra Madara y Sasuke contra quien nos enfrentamos, sin olvidar a Kabuto y sus marionetas- el único ojo visible de Kakashi se oscureció –Tú eres nuestra salvación Naruto, nuestra ultima esperanza-

-¿Eh?- al instante el rubio pasó saliva al tiempo que un tic empezaba a aparecer en su ojo pero se recompuso al instante parándose completamente tieso, la aldea dependía de él, de su fuerza, su voluntad y poder.

-¡Entiendo Kakashi-sensei!-

-Que bueno que comprendas- el de cabello plateado escondió el rostro bajo su fleco sonrojándose suavemente por ser tan buen mentiroso, lo cierto es que no mandaba a Naruto lejos de Konoha para que se volviera mas fuerte si no para protegerlo de Akatsuki y de paso cumplir lo acordado con las otras aldeas ninjas de proteger a los jinchuurikis.

-¿Cuándo parto?-

-Ahora mismo-

-¡Pero!- al instante el rubio gritó, sus ojos azules abriéndose enormemente.

-No puedo…- Kakashi a su vez soltó un suspiro –No puedo dejar que la veas-

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei!- apretando los puños el rubio caminó hacía su líder –Yo debo de aclarar lo que sucedió, debo pedirle una disculpa por no considerar sus sentimientos y…-

-No puedo permitirte acercarte a ella cuando estas tan confundido- el actual Hokage se levantó –Recuerda Naruto que ella forma parte del plan de Konoha-

-No puedo permitirlo- cuan alto era el joven se colocó frente a su antiguo sensei, aquel fue un encuentro de miradas donde quien llevaba las de perder era Kakashi, no solo era él quien había mentido si no que además la fuerza de Naruto hacía mucho tiempo que había rebasado la suya.

-¿Qué dices?- pero aún así había sido su sensei y a pesar de todo Naruto tendería a verlo siempre hacía arriba.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho- sin apartar la mirada el rubio encaró a su maestro –No puedo permitir que utilice los sentimientos de Sasuke de esa manera, él nunca ha amado a nadie y si el amor de Hinata resulta ser una farsa le causaría mucho daño-

-El problema es Naruto, que ese amor que tú crees tan falso puede que no lo sea-

-¡Le he dicho que me sigue amando a mi!- el joven golpeó contra el escritorio –Me besó el día que llegó a la aldea-

-¿Ella te…?- el único ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió con sorpresa.

-Y es por eso que no puedo permitir que juegue con los sentimientos de Sasuke y mucho menos que forcé a Hinata-chan a fingir algo que no siente por el bien de su aldea-

-Naruto- suspirando Kakashi se llevó una mano a la frente -¿Por qué crees que Hinata tuvo el valor de besarte finalmente?-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo responde-

-No… no sé-

-Ha pasado más de diez años viéndote siempre desde la distancia pero hasta ahora se ha armado de valor para tomar lo que tanto había deseado, ¿De donde provino ese valor en ella?-

-Yo…-

-Vino de Sasuke- entrecerrando la mirada Kakashi giró y dirigió sus pasos hasta la ventana –Ha cambiado en su compañía aunque ni ella misma lo note-

-Que Sasuke la haya cambiado no quiere decir que por eso tenga que amarlo forzosamente- el rubio apretó los dientes.

-Ahora eres tu quien no quiere que los sentimientos de ella hacía Sasuke sean genuinos-

-¿Qué?- el rubio abrió la boca soltando inmediatamente la presión que mantenía en sus mandíbulas y alterado caminó hacía su sensei.

-Naruto, estas confundido- poniendo una conciliadora mano sobre su hombro Kakashi lo observó con gesto paternal –La quieres pero no sabes de que manera, te encelas pero al mismo tiempo te preocupas, consideras a Sasuke un hermano pero al mismo tiempo sabes que si su ira se desata no habrá nadie a salvo-

-Yo no quiero que…- el joven pasó saliva –No quiero que ninguno de ellos dos muera, no quiero que nadie en la villa…-

-Tranquilo- no supo como pasó, simplemente la cabeza de rubios cabellos cayó sobre su pecho y se encontró a si mismo consolando contra su cuerpo a un joven que temblaba suavemente, un joven que llevaba el peso de la guerra sobre sus hombros –Todo estará bien, solo ve a la montaña, tranquilízate y hazte fuerte Naruto, por todos nosotros y por ti mismo-

-Hai- y entonces se separó de él ligeramente abochornado.

-Ve Naruto- y al instante en que una nube de humo apareció donde anteriormente estaba el rubio Kakashi suspiró, definitivamente la guerra se acercaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kiba abrió lentamente los ojos y movió suavemente los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- desde la cama aledaña pudo escuchar la voz de Shino.

-He tenido días mejores pero…- con cuidado el joven se incorporó de la cama, se sentía definitivamente mejor.

-Es bueno que los camaradas se recuperen de sus heridas-

-Hablando de heridas- poniendo los pies sobre el frío suelo el castaño ahogó un gemido de dolor -¿Por qué tardas tanto en recuperarte si no te hirieron?-

-Te di todo mi chakra- Shino habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa- el Inuzuka se cruzó infantilmente de brazos y luego ladeó la cabeza –Shikamaru vino a decirnos ayer que Hinata había partido en una misión pero que no era muy peligrosa, ¿Lo oíste o estabas dormido?-

-¿Qué tipo de misión?- con bastante lentitud el Aburame se acomodó los lentes oscuros que alguien de su clan le había hecho el favor de llevarle en días pasados.

-Era localizar a una persona, con el Byakugan de Hinata no debe ser difícil- el castaño se miró los pies –Shino, ¿Sabes por que nadie debe saber que Hinata ha vuelto?-

-Seguramente Kakashi-sensei no tiene tiempo en estos momentos para lidiar con su clan-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es normal que no lo sepas- mirando hacía la ventana Shino se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su cama –Hinata fue concedida en matrimonio a Neji durante su ausencia-

-¡¿Qué?- al instante Kiba saltó -¡Pero son primos!, ¿Acaso ella lo sabe?, ¡¿Por qué Neji querría algo así?-

-Son asuntos del clan no de Neji- el de gafas oscuras habló como si fuera lo más natural del mundo –Se veía venir que algo así pasara tomando en cuenta que es mujer y el apellido lo da el hombre-

-Pero…- apretando los puños Kiba negó con la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera alejar de su cabeza las nuevas noticias.

-El padre de Hinata decidió que se casaran en cuanto Hinata regresara, así estuviéramos en plena guerra-

-Esta loco- dejando que la frustración de su cuerpo escapara en un bufido Kiba se dejo caer sobre la cama de sentón.

-Por esa razón probablemente Kakashi-sensei considere prudente no hacer nada por el momento para que se sepa del regreso de Hinata-

-Mhp- el muchacho soltó una especie de bufido y después colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera –Shino, la guerra no tarda en llegar-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- el otro arqueó una ceja y al instante una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño, una de aquellas sonrisas infantiles en las que cerraba los ojos pareciendo un niño ingenuo.

-¡Apurémonos y salgamos de aquí para patear el trasero de Akatsuki!-

-De acuerdo- los lentes fueron ajustados nuevamente sobre el puente de su nariz –Camarada-

…**.**

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Shadow no era un clon especialmente malo, no, él cumplía con lo que le decía Kabuto porque era problemático hacerlo de otro modo, las peleas eran su vida y amaba sentirse poderoso y capaz, sin embargo la crueldad por si misma no le llamaba la atención, torturar a una persona que no tenía manera de defenderse carecía para él de cualquier emoción.

Por eso aquella noche lo había hecho.

-Vete-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres libre-

-¿Vas a matarme?- la pregunta fue hecha sin ningún matiz en la voz.

-No representas ningún reto en estos momentos siete colas-

-Entonces cuando me vuelva un reto me mataras- el hombre pareció entender rápidamente, se veía fatigado y casi desfalleciente.

-Ese odioso de Sasuke me dijo que te trajera algo de comer la próxima vez que nos viéramos- el rubio hurgó entre su capa dándole al prisionero un pan, hacía tiempo que había dejado la puerta de la celda abierta –Si no te vas ahora te descubrirán-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-Dijiste que te llamabas Utakata-san ¿Verdad?- los ojos celestes del muchacho parecieron chispear –Quiero que lleves un mensaje a Konoha, no, mas bien un pedido-

-¿Qué?-

-Encuentra a una chica llamada Hinata y escóndela-

-¿Hinata?- el hombre parecía no comprender la razón del pedido.

-Escucha, es un pequeño favor que te pido a cambio de tu libertad-

-¿Por qué a ella?- desfalleciente Utakata intentó aclarar aquella situación a pesar de que su boca formaba saliva ante la cercanía del pan que el rubio le había entregado.

-Digamos que sin saberlo tiene buena parte en esta batalla- los ojos celestes del joven se oscurecieron, había algo terrible, algo definitivamente espeluznante en aquella torva mirada –En fin- pero luego sus ojos azules volvieron a brillar como una mañana naciente –Solo vete, rápido antes de que nos descubran- aquello no tenía sentido, ¿Sería que solo le decía que lo dejaba libre para después matarlo por la espalda?, ¿Seguía siendo un conejillo de indias en espera de ser ajusticiado?, lentamente llevo la pieza de pan a su boca y la mordió para después pasar a dar media vuelta y alejarse sin prisa, siguió mordiendo el pan como si en realidad no muriera de hambre, sus pies se arrastraron lentamente, el sudor frío en su frente no cesaba, el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta, moriría, ese rubio se abalanzaría tras él por su espalda y no tendría fuerzas para hacerle frente.

Uno, dos, tres.

Uno, dos, tres.

Uno, dos, tres.

Pero el pan se acabó, el sudor se evaporó y él aún no moría y entonces y solo entonces algo parecido a la esperanza se alojó en su estomago y renqueando se dirigió con pesadez a Konoha, debía averiguar quien era esa tal Hinata y que tratos tenía con Akatsuki para que quisieran protegerla.

**Juugo **se concentró en preparar el almuerzo, Suigetsu con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas parecía ver con atención algún punto en el piso, Karin sentada a prudente distancia de él parecía nerviosa, nunca antes una batalla los había trastornado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando iban a por el ocho colas se habían sentido tan nerviosos.

-¿Quieres té Karin?-

-Oh sí, si me haces el favor- la pelirroja se sobresaltó ante el llamado de su compañero, por alguna razón sus largas uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

-Tranquilízate zanahoria- Suigetsu la giró a ver de reojo.

-Tranquilízate tú si puedes- rápidamente ella le contestó girando hacía él sus rojizos ojos y sintiendo como si un peso se le quitara de encima, desde que habían decidido atacar Konoha Suigetsu no había vuelto a discutir con ella y aquello por alguna razón la ponía en un extraño estado mental.

-Yo estoy tranquilo- el muchacho arqueó una ceja.

-Claro, por eso no dejas de juguetear con tus dedos- la pelirroja lo señaló acusadoramente -¡Ya hasta te pareces a Hina-tonta!-

-No me gusta que la llames así- volviendo nuevamente su mirada al piso el de la Niebla cesó con las hostilidades –Creo que nunca te lo mencione antes…-

-¡Yo le llamo como quiero!- al instante las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron de manera violenta.

-Las mujeres si que son extrañas-

-¡Los hombres lo son más!- la chica chilló –Sueles llamar a Sasuke, amargado, frío, hombre de hielo, maldito… ¡Y aún así disque son amigos!-

-A Sasuke…- el de la Niebla repitió suavemente el nombre, no había más "Sasuke-kun" de su parte.

-Sus almuerzos- pero antes de que aquello volviera a ser territorio de una disputa Juugo dejo caer sus platos bien servidos en la mesa.

-Gracias- Karin se sentó educadamente y Suigetsu se sentó frente a ella junto a Juugo, por inercia todos giraron hacía el puesto de su líder en el extremo de la mesa.

-¿Alguien sabe donde ha ido Sasuke?- el de cabello naranja preguntó con gesto cansado.

-Creo que se les ha escapado un prisionero- Suigetsu se metió una generosa bola de arroz en la boca –Y querían atraparlo-

-No sabía que Sasuke fuera un Ninja del tipo sensorial- Karin arqueó una ceja con desden y desde atrás de la seguridad de su pan Suigetsu le lanzó una mirada apreciativa, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Por qué la pelirroja se mostraba tan fría para con su líder?, ¿Acaso quería establecer una barrera para no ser lastimada?

-Le oí decir a Madara que atacaríamos Konoha antes de luna llena-

-Nunca había oído que alguien se basara en la luna para atacar una aldea- frunciendo un poco el ceño Karin se echó una bocanada de arroz –Pero bueno, hay cada loco en este mundo-

-Es extraño- Suigetsu dejo de comer un momento para arquear una ceja –Madara no parece la clase de hombre que haga caso a designios de los cielos-

-Usaba a un hombre que decía ser Dios por si no lo recuerdan- Juugo intervino en la conversación de manera pausada.

-Esta calma antes de la tempestad no me gusta nada- tomando un enorme sorbo de té Suigetsu se limpió de manera poco eficiente la boca –Me siento como una rata atrapada-

-Dentro de poco atacaremos- Juugo removió negligentemente la cuchara en su taza de té –Es extraño como ahora estamos aquí los tres sentados y dentro de poco quizás estaremos arriesgando nuestras vidas-

-Lo que vamos a hacer es más suicida que ninguna otra cosa anterior- Karin frunció el ceño –Avanzaremos contra una aldea y no tenemos un objetivo fijo, a Sasuke no le interesa la captura del Kyuuby, lo que él desea es arrasar con la aldea-

-Sería más fácil si tuviéramos un objetivo como el de Akatsuki- Suigetsu soltó un enorme suspiro pero luego una sonrisa sagaz se pintó en su cara -¿Pero acaso no es luchar lo que nos gusta?-

-Te gustara a ti- tanto Juugo como Karin respondieron al tiempo entrecerrando los ojos y el de la Niebla se cruzó de brazos haciendo un enorme puchero.

-Vamos, vamos, pelear ha sido muy divertido, recuerdo la primera vez que el idiota de Sasuke me puso a prueba, me mandó a no sé donde con la condición de que no debía matar a nadie, puff, es más fácil vencer matando que sin hacerlo-

-De cuando nuestro Sasuke aún era bueno- Karin hizo como que se limpiaba una falsa lagrimilla, algo de ánimo llegaba lentamente a ella.

-¿Se acuerdan de ese Sasuke de rostro de piedra que no mataba a nadie innecesariamente?- Suigetsu extendió una mano al frente y puso ojos serios al tiempo que imitaba teatralmente a su líder –Suigetsu, contente- al instante Karin dejo salir una risotada y Juugo se permitió una suave sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece esta?- Karin acomodó sus gafas y carraspeando se giró a su compañero de cabellos naranjas –Juugo, yo seré tu funda-

-¡Eso se oyó tan gay!-

-¡Oigan!- el implicado saltó colorado –Sasuke solo me ayuda a controlarme-

-Si claro- poniendo al mismo tiempo el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando indolentemente la barbilla sobre sus manos Suigetsu y Karin arquearon una ceja.

-De verdad que ustedes dos…- Juugo entrecerró los ojos.

-Hablando en serio- la joven se despeinó suavemente el flequillo –Espero que se diviertan mucho en el ataque contra Konoha pero intenten no arriesgarse demasiado-

-¿Preocupada por nosotros Karin?- el de la Niebla giró a verla de reojo.

-En su seguridad esta la mía- la chica intentó sonar egoísta pero un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas decía todo lo contrario.

-Según escuche Konoha no tiene buena seguridad porque esta demasiado reciente el ataque de Pain y apenas intentan reconstruir- colocando un dedo sobre la mesa Juugo dibujó un circulo imaginario –El plan de Madara es un ataque frontal por las cuatro esquinas de la aldea-

-Así los aldeanos tendrán que dividirse para cubrir distintos frentes- Karin reflexionó pero luego sus sagaces ojos rojizos parecieron notar algo –Sin embargo nuestro número es bastante menor al de ellos, separarnos mermaría nuestras fuerzas-

-Tenemos las sombras de Akatsuki- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja –Esas marionetas de Kabuto-

-Según comprendí, dos esquinas serán atacadas por marionetas, la otra por Madara y los miembros aún vivos de la organización y la esquina menos protegida por nosotros-

-¿Qué pasa con la alianza entre aldeas?- desconfiada Karin arqueó una ceja –No van a esperar que en vista de la guerra las demás aldeas se queden sin hacer nada-

-Lo que no sabes mi querida zanahoria…- con parsimonia Suigetsu le paso un brazo por los hombros y acercó desmedidamente el rostro al de ella –Es que los mensajeros de Konoha jamás llegaran a su destino…-

…

**-**¡Tenten!- Lee gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un enorme enemigo con el rostro cubierto por una mascara se dirigió hacía su compañera lanzándola por los aires de un formidable golpe en el estomago.

-No estas como para ayudarla bicho verde- el contrincante que tenía frente a sí se abalanzó contra él, en sus manos algo parecido a una sierra, el joven experto en taijutsu se contorsionó por entero para salvar la vida, al momento sus oscuras y espesas cejas se fruncieron de manera molesta, él no era ningún bicho verde, ¡Era la bestia verde de Konoha!

-Tu amiguita no ha puesto mucha resistencia- el hombre que anteriormente había dejado fuera de combate a Tenten se dirigió hacía él –Konoha no hace más que usar niños para sus misiones-

-Un Ninja de Konoha deja de ser un niño a los doce años- poniendo una mano al frente como postura clásica de defensa Lee habló con seriedad –Y como shinobis completar la misión nos es imperante en cualquier situación-

-Nunca llegaran a Suna- el hombre de la mascara dejó que de sus manos fluyeran hilos, aquella había sido la técnica que había usado en contra de las armas de su compañera, debía tener cuidado con ello.

-Acabemos con él- un guiño fue intercambiado entre los hombres, Lee dio un paso atrás, con rapidez sopesó todas sus opciones, los hilos serían su acabose porque lo atacaban a larga distancia y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo el hombre de la sierra realmente era un problema.

-¡Ahora!- los hilos corrieron por el piso cual serpientes, en un acto reflejo Lee brincó cerca de dos metros y en el aire tiró todos los shurikens que podía cargar en la mano izquierda, el hombre de la sierra ladeó la cabeza y una de las armas le abrió la mejilla.

-¡Mierda!- los hilos brincaron hacía él, pateó uno en el aire, otro sujetó su brazo.

-¡Lo tengo!- con una velocidad inhumana fue jalado y arrastrado por el suelo, a su paso su cabeza chocó contra los cuerpos inertes de los ninjas que tanto él como Tenten habían dejado inconscientes en esa larga pelea.

-Maldito bicho verde, es escurridizo como un fideo- el hombre que había sido herido escupió al suelo, numerosos hilos ataron a Lee contra el suelo, en un ultimo intento desesperado el joven intentó soltar su mano pero solo fue capaz de mover un poco los dedos, su chakra era insuficiente para intentar abrir nuevamente las puertas celestiales.

-Bestia despellejada…- los hilos lo jalaron poniéndolo de cabeza colgando de la rama de un árbol, sus adversarios lo observaban con rencor y sólo cuando la sangre de todo su cuerpo se fue a su cabeza Lee pudo comprobar por si mismo su lamentable estado, su ropa entera estaba desgarrada por el sacrificio que era abrir las puertas del cielo, de su ceja derecha chorreaba sangre y ahora, completamente imposibilitado colgando de cabeza de un árbol, se preguntaba si es que los demás enviados de Konoha habrían tenido más suerte, ¿Ino y Chouji abrían llegado a salvo al rayo?, ¿Konohamaru y aquella joven Hyuuga abrían llegado a su destino?

-Hasta aquí llegaste amigo- el de la sierra se acercó a él, pudo verlo entre las sombras, entre la sangre que chorreaba imposibilitándole la visión de un ojo.

-Antes de que me mates creo que deberías saber algo…- ahogándose por la presión ejercida por los hilos contra su cuerpo Lee intentó hablar lo más fuerte que le permitía su garganta.

-Esta bien- el de la mascara pareció divertido con tal idea –Tus ultimas palabras bicho- Lee carraspeó, lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro apaleado.

-No deberían subestimar a una mujer como Tenten…- y al instante siguiente ambos cayeron al suelo y con ellos los hilos que retenían al joven en el aire.

-¡Auch!- con gran dolor de su cabeza Lee se estrelló de porrazo contra el suelo, con un kunai girando en su dedo índice Tenten lo observaba a escasos metros, los enemigos yacían en el suelo con las mas variadas armas clavadas en su espalda.

-¡Tardaste mucho!- el muchacho lloriqueó removiéndose como gusano aún sujeto a los hilos de chakra.

-¿Crees que fue fácil hacer un jutsu de reemplazo en semejante situación?- echando fuego por los ojos Tenten sujetó con fuerza el kunai, su peinado estaba parcialmente deshecho dejando la mitad de su cabello suelto y enredado, su cara estaba machada de tierra y sangre.

-Nos hemos retrasado mucho- adquiriendo nuevamente seriedad Lee se deshizo de los hilos que lo aprisionaban y movió de un lado a otro sus hombros produciendo un chasquido de huesos.

-No hubiera imaginado que nos fueran a emboscar cuando íbamos haciéndonos pasar por viajeros errantes- la joven se limpió negligentemente el sudor de su frente –Ellos sabían a lo que íbamos-

-Y definitivamente no querían que llegáramos a la arena- Lee frunció el ceño –Me pregunto si los demás lograran llevar a tiempo sus mensajes-

-Nosotros éramos lo más experimentados de todas las patrullas y hemos quedado hechos polvo- la joven suspiró.

-No queda de otra que seguir adelante- echándose la mochila —que había dejado en el suelo— al hombro Lee observó a la lejanía.

-Aún nos falta bastante para llegar a la Arena- la chica bufó con desaliento, en uno de los ataques se había lastimado la pierna y cojeaba un poco.

-No te apures Tenten- pero Lee le sonrió con aquella enorme sonrisa que avivaba la llama de la juventud -¡Hoy es luna llena, así que la plateada luz nos indicara el camino, Yosh!-

-La luna llena es mañana tonto- a la pasada la joven le dio a su amigo un suave golpe en la nuca y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡Espera Tenten!- y corriendo el joven alcanzó a su compañera que se alejaba renqueando, aún faltaba para llegar a la arena.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Madara observó hacía el cielo especialmente ansioso, era la noche indicada, al amanecer atacarían Konoha, el Kyuuby sería suyo y por fin la mítica bestia que encerraba a los nueve bijuu volvería a renacer en su propio cuerpo. Con regocijo el hombre frotó sus manos una contra la otra, cerca, estaba muy cerca de cumplir su objetivo, cierto, tal vez Konoha ya hubiera reparado en una situación como esa y habrían mandado a Naruto lejos de la aldea, pero en cuanto hubiera problemas y los aldeanos gimieran de dolor el rubio volvería, sí, Madara estaba completamente seguro de que lo haría porque esa era la clase de persona que era el hijo del cuarto Hokage.

-No avancen demasiado rápido, no hay prisas- llamó a sus subordinados quienes aminoraron un poco el paso, Kabuto seguía molesto con su clon, un tal Shadow Naruto, porque había dejado escapar a un experimento en potencia, definitivamente a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pasaba con los rehenes de Kabuto y —de hecho — le causaba bastante gracia lo que hacía el rubio de ojos celestes quien tenía bastante buen porte enfundado en la tunica de Akatsuki.

-Y ya saben- alzando un dedito explicativo el clon del jinchuriki del Kyuuby les hablaba seriamente a sus compañeros –Traigo la tunica de Akatsuki para que no me confundan con Naruto-original, ni se les ocurra irse encima de mí porque no respondo- Madara volvió a sonreír de medio lado ante la verborrea del clon, definitivamente confundirlo con el verdadero Naruto no era muy factible porque además de que sus ojos eran decididamente celestes —y no azules — tenía el cabello bastante más largo que el Ninja de la hoja así como una aparente carencia de los bigotes de zorro que distinguían al otro.

-No creo que nadie sea tan estupido como para confundirte hijo- Madara le habló de manera paternal, no entendía que resultaba tan agradable de ese ser que ni siquiera se sabía a ciencia cierta si era un verdadero humano, quizás fuera su esencia tan retorcida la que le diera aquella chispa de simpatía.

-Yo no lo creo Madara-san- el rubio giró hacía él cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de avanzar –Todo el mundo me dice, ¡Naruto-kun!, y yo a ese tal Naruto jamás lo he visto, así que, de que nos parecemos, nos parecemos-

-Ciertamente sus rasgos son iguales, pero no lo suficiente- sin entender muy bien porque lo hacía el hombre se dirigió hacía él y le desordenó el cabello, revolviendo como a un cachorro aquel cabello rubio cual dorado trigal.

-Madara-san es extraño- sin rehuir al inusual contacto Shadow se rascó con un dedo bajo la nariz cerrando un ojo, ese tal Madara le caía bastante bien, Kabuto había dicho que solo estarían juntos mientras sus objetivos señalaran hacía la misma dirección pero por el momento era bastante agradable.

-Los hombres no son extraños, son extraordinarios- retirando la mano de su cabeza Madara se irguió completamente recto y Shadow ladeó la cabeza, ¿Era eso algo así como un consejo paternal?

-¡Oye Sasuke-kun!- haciendo altavoz con las manos el rubio parpadeó -¿Entendiste lo que quiso decir Madara-otto-san?- el joven Uchiha que caminaba a escasos pasos se contentó simplemente con chasquear la lengua, ahí estaba Shadow de nuevo con sus estupidos apodos y sus aún más estupidas preguntas, el joven se preguntaba seriamente si al clonarlo le habían dejado la misma cantidad de materia gris que había en el Naruto original.

-¡Ey Sasuke-kun!- el rubio corrió zafándose de Madara que parecía bastante entretenido observándolo -¿Me oíste?-

-Te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera- el de ojos negros siseó entre dientes, se sentía aún más tonto que cuando las chicas gritaban tras él "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun".

-Tú me sigues llamando idiota y no digo nada- el rubio se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca, de un salto ambos salvaron un tronco caído y siguieron caminando en medio de la oscuridad.

-Que no tengas autoestima no es mi problema- Sasuke volvió a gruñir, cuando hablaba con Shadow sentía que retrocedía seis años en el tiempo y volvía a ser un mocosito de diez años que peleaba con Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde esta tu Taka-team?-

-Por ahí- realmente Sasuke no comprendía muy bien por que siempre le contestaba, sería una costumbre seguramente.

-Sasuke-kun…- poniéndose repentinamente serio el rubio dejo caer los brazos a sus costados y el otro giró a verlo con indiferencia -¿Crees que Kabuto muera en el ataque?-

-Pensé que algo como eso no te afectaría-

-Es que si se muere yo podría ir con Madara-san, él parece más interesante-

-Puedes irte con Madara aunque Kabuto no se muera- Sasuke volvió a observarlo de reojo.

-Pero Kabuto fue quien me creó- suspirando el rubio pateó una piedrita –No soy tan idiota como para verlo como mi padre pero…-

-Simplemente haz lo que quieras- sin ganas de meterse de lleno en una platica profunda Sasuke lo cortó rápidamente.

-Es fácil decirlo pero uno no siempre hace lo que quiere- poniendo morros el rubio pasó ambas manos tras su nuca –Por ejemplo, yo quería pelear contigo y termine en tu mismo bando-

-Eso podría cambiar- Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no entendía muy bien la razón pero Shadow le causaba aversión.

-Probablemente- y entonces el rostro del rubio se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa -¡Podría ser que cambie!- y se alejó corriendo cual una ardilla juguetona que ha encontrado algo nuevo para entretenerse, Sasuke al verlo correr en la dirección en la que Kabuto lo observaba con reprobación se encogió de hombros, no entendía muy bien a ese ente que se decía era la copia de Naruto, solo sabía que le repateaba, ¿Esa era la palabra correcta para describir el sentimiento?

-Sasuke- y hablando de gente que no era bien recibida…

-¿Qué pasa Suigetsu?-

-Ya mañana es el ataque- el joven de la Niebla se frotó las manos, si algo tenía que reconocerle Sasuke era que, de todos los de su equipo, era el único que parecía genuinamente emocionado con el proyecto.

-Al amanecer- el Uchiha habló parcamente, en la oscuridad el cabello de Suigetsu refulgía con tintes plateados.

-Esto es emocionante- los puntiagudos colmillos alcanzaron a verse y Sasuke echó la cabeza un poco hacía atrás, nunca se había detenido mucho a pensar en eso pero ciertamente Suigetsu tenía mucho de parecido con un vampiro, con aquellos colmillos y la piel tan blanca…

-Oye Sasuke…- y entonces el de la Niebla giró a su líder -¿Qué tanto me miras?-

-¿Qué?- al instante se sintió ofendido, sobre todo porque no muy lejos de allí Shadow los observaba parpadeando de vez en cuando.

-Sasuke es que…- el de la Niebla carraspeó –Ya sé yo que te falta la muñeca pero no inventes, yo no le entro a eso…-

-Cierra la boca idiota- Sasuke gruñó intentando que Shadow parara de reír.

-¿Por qué estas viendo a la copia de tu Némesis?-

-Ya te dije que le das demasiada importancia a Naruto- metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón Sasuke volvió a fijar la mirada en el camino, desde hacía varios días que a Suigetsu le había dado por llamar de esa manera a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Si te pones a pensar Naruto es el as de Konoha y básicamente la razón de esta pelea- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja –Y sin mencionar que también es tu rival de amores- el Uchiha gruñó de mala manera ante el ultimo comentario y rápidamente Suigetsu se adelantó un par de pasos, era muy joven para arriesgar su cuello.

-Si conjugamos todo lo que los rodea podemos decir fácilmente que Naruto es tu Némesis-

-Como digas- finalmente Sasuke se rindió y giró a ver la luna, se sentía inquieto y no era la clase de inquietud que podría provocar el hecho de ver consumada su venganza.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué harás si te encuentras con Itachi?-

-No lo sé- el joven siguió caminando, las escenas de su reciente pesadilla volvieron a él, Itachi derramando sangre por el lugar donde anteriormente tendría los ojos, "_Tonto hermanito menor"._

-¿Y que harás si encuentras a Hinata?-

-A ella la voy a encontrar- el joven arqueó una ceja y Suigetsu decidió no preguntar más, con cuidado se colocó tras su líder y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, giró la vista hacía donde Juugo y Karin platicaban entre ellos para mantenerse despiertos, aún faltaba para llegar al lugar donde acamparían.

…

Karin despertó por la mañana y salió de la tienda que compartía con su equipo, antenoche el de la Niebla había caído dormido cual tronco y Juugo había remoloneado un poco antes de poder dormitar suavemente, por primera vez desde que Hinata se había ido Sasuke había vuelto a dormir con ellos pero Karin ni siquiera había hecho el intento de acercársele, ¿Buscar amor donde no lo había?, no gracias.

Con la larga melena pelirroja tras de si la joven avanzó hasta estar a escasos pasos de una fogata, adelantó las manos para que se calentaran y el viento helado del norte la estremeció, era como si en vez de que llegara la primavera el invierno hubiera recrudecido.

-Pelirroja-chan, ¡Buenos días!-

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Karin- la joven siseó entre dientes cuando Shadow apareció muy sonriente, nadie podía negar que era guapo, más con aquellos rubios cabellos levantándose rebeldes contra el viento matinal, pero su cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate le quitaba valiosos puntos a su curriculum.

-Hoy atacamos pelirroja-chan, ¿No estas emocionada?-

-Tiemblo de emoción de solo pensarlo- ella pareció mugir en respuesta.

-¡Verdad que sí!- pero él no notó el sarcasmo –Madara-ottosan también estaba muy feliz-

-Ese hombre da miedo y es raro- ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Extra-or-di-na-rio- él deletreó al compás de su dedo como para dejar bien en claro el punto que había aprendido el día anterior.

-Viniendo de otro raro…- la joven lo miró de reojo, a pesar de ser un tonto con poco cerebro y aún menos sentido común lo cierto es que era difícil detestar a aquella bola de pelos dorada, fuera por su apariencia de cachorro juguetón o por otra cosa no sabría.

-Pelirroja-chan, ¿Dónde esta el colmilludo que siempre te esta viendo?-

-Suigetsu esta dormido- la chica enarcó una ceja –Y él no me esta viendo todo el tiempo-

-¡Oh, si que lo hace!- el rubio asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Por supuesto…- y a pesar de querer parecer desinteresada Karin sintió como las mejillas se le encendían, ¡Diablos!, ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente con Suigetsu? Él no había dejado de ser el gamberro idiota que una vez había conocido, la única diferencia es que ahora cuando pensaba en él sentía algo extraño tamborileando en la punta de sus dedos.

-Buenos días- Madara, con su eterna mascara naranja puesta, los saludó desde el otro lado del campo.

-¡Buen día!- el rubio agitó feliz la mano en el aire, Karin optó por cruzarse de brazos, ese tipo seguía sin caerle bien independientemente de lo que pensara Sasuke.

-Hoy atacamos muchachos, ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?-

-Él esta bien- sin descruzar los brazos la joven arqueó una ceja y como invocado por aquella voz el Uchiha salió de la tienda completamente despejado y al parecer un tanto tenso.

-¿Cuándo atacamos?-

-¿Desesperado por entrar en acción?- Madara sonrió bajo la mascara recargando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, a pesar de que su rostro no era visible se podía sentir la arrogancia destilando en cada palabra, un Uchiha al parecer jamás dejaría de ser un Uchiha.

-Mi venganza se encuentra presta a ser cumplida- los ojos negros refulgieron –Voy a hacerles pagar a todos aquellos que hundieron mi vida en el infierno-

-Que así sea- reincorporándose Madara avanzó hasta Sasuke ofreciéndole una mano, ¿Ambos se estaban usando uno al otro?, probablemente, lo cierto es que en aquellos momentos el hecho no importaba siempre y cuando cada uno viera cumplidas sus metas.

-Que así sea- finalmente Sasuke estrechó la mano que se ofrecía ante él y sin querer hacerlo en realidad Karin se estremeció, desde mucho tiempo atrás sabía que estaba perdiendo a Sasuke, no solo el amor que en realidad nunca había tenido si no aquello que anteriormente habitaba en su chakra, esa calidez que ahora pocas veces podía sentir emergiendo de él.

-Levanta a todos, atacamos ahora- la voz de Madara parecía contener la emoción, al igual que Sasuke todos sus nervios estaban completamente alertas, el momento esperado había llegado.

-Entendido- los hombres se separaron, el viento los envolvió y lentos copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo, abrazándose a si misma Karin se preguntó si aquello había sido un aviso del cielo o una simple coincidencia.

-Empieza la guerra pelirroja-chan- el rubio le largó un codazo y ella profirió un pequeño gruñido.

-Bonito despertar a ustedes también- bostezando ampliamente Suigetsu caminó hacía ellos, por un momento una idea fugaz pasó por la mente de Karin, un Suigetsu que carraspeando hacía algo para que el rubio se alejara de ella, pero obviamente aquello no ocurrió, el de la Niebla parecía mas entretenido en buscar si podía rapiñar algo de comer que en el hecho de que alguien más tuviera acercamientos con ella.

-¿Te pasa algo zanahoria?-

-Nada que te importe tiburón- echando un mechón de cabello tras su hombro la chica soltó un bufido.

-Vaya estado de animo para despertar- el chico enarcó una ceja y luego se dirigió hacía el rubio -¿Tu si estas emocionado cierto Shadow?-

-Completamente- el rubio hizo la señal de la victoria.

-No se te ocurra morir-

-A ti no se te ocurra quitarme mucha diversión-

-Las chicas buenas me las quedo yo-

-¿Chicas?- el rubio parpadeó –No había pensado en eso-

-Aún eres muy ingenuo pequeño- pasándole una mano por los hombros Suigetsu asintió suavemente con la cabeza –Te falta mucho por vivir…- y entonces el de la Niebla no supo cómo, ni por que, ni cuando pero un fuerte leño se estrelló contra su nuca y lo siguiente fueron estrellitas y la voz lejana de Karin "Idiota".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke sabía lo que tenía que hacer, que los demás no compartieran sus planes era un secreto que se había cuidado muy bien de guardar, ¿Qué diría Madara si se enterara?, seguramente rabia, su equipo lo apoyaría pero no quería que se entrometieran, no en esa ocasión.

-¿Listo Taka?-

-Estamos listos- los ojos negros del Uchiha se clavaron en el punto frente a él, Konoha lucía tan llena de color como la recordaba, esa maldita aldea que vivía en paz a costa de la muerte de su clan.

-En diez segundos empieza el ataque-

-10…- la cuenta regresiva comenzó, Taka por entero se tensó, pero él simplemente miraba al frente, innumerables recuerdos llegaron a su mente, sus días de infancia cuando se sentaba frente al río, Naruto intentando siempre superarlo y molestandolo en el proceso, Ino y Sakura corriendo tras él "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun".

-7…- Kakashi llegando tarde a los entrenamientos, Tsunade ordenándoles una misión al tiempo que los apuntaba con su dedo, Kiba con su pequeño perrito sobre la cabeza.

-5…- el Ichiraku, la academia que lo había visto crecer, el columpio donde Naruto solía sentarse en soledad cuando eran pequeños.

-3…- el área de entrenamiento para el equipo 7, los rostros de los antiguos Hokages tallados en piedra, la florería de Ino.

-1…- el área Uchiha a las salidas de la aldea…

-¡Ahora!- y entonces lo gritó con una rabia tal que sus subordinados pasaron saliva asintiendo, sus ojos otrora negros se encendieron cual roja sangre, sus músculos se tensaron, mataría, arrasaría, destruiría, acabaría con esa maldita aldea que le había engañado mostrándole un falso lugar de amor y paz.

-¡Ahora!- Kabuto se lanzó hacía delante, Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu cayeron desde el cielo hasta el centro de la plaza, al instante el rubio lanzó pequeños pájaros blancos de arcilla para que se diseminaran por el aire ¡Bang!, porque el arte era una explosión, Kabuto sonreía, su rostro transfigurado por la excitación del momento, era él quien controlaba a Akatsuki ahora, la técnica de resucitación impura era completamente suya, era él quien ahora brillaba con su propia luz, nunca más Orochimaru, nunca más Madara, no; una agria carcajada subió por su garganta cuando las primeras defensas de Konoha corrieron para intentar frenar la destrucción que se avecinaba.

-Ahora- Madara no necesitaba gritar, al instante Zetzu y Kisame se lanzaron adelante, ambos sedientos de conquista, del rojo carmesí que reforzaba su existencia.

-¡Ahora!- y cuando las defensas de Konoha se arremolinaban al frente Sasuke se filtró por atrás con su grupo, de un solo golpe Juugo terminó con la vida de los vigilias de la torre, Karin rastreó presencias peligrosas, Suigetsu balanceó la enorme espada entre sus manos, la sangre en sus venas bullendo en anticipación.

-¡Al norte a las dos en punto se acercan dos chunnin!- la pelirroja chilló.

-Ya me hago cargo- el de la Niebla dejó asomar un colmillo dando un paso al frente –Escóndete por ahí Karin-

-¿Qué?- de la impresión se quedo con la boca abierta, ciertamente no se había caracterizado en el pasado por ser de ayuda en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero tampoco le habían dicho antes de manera tan ofensiva que se fuera a freír espárragos.

-Solo escóndete- sin tiempo para discutir Suigetsu colocó la espada en posición de combate.

-¿Sasuke?- Juugo giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, su líder había desaparecido cual si hubiese sido tragado por la tierra.

-¡¿Qué hacen invadiendo terrenos de Konoha?, ¡Identifíquense!- el primer chunnin llegó blandiendo un kunai, Suigetsu ya no tuvo mas tiempo de reñir a Karin o de preocuparse por Sasuke.

-Venimos a arrasar con la aldea, somos ninjas renegados, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- el hombre frente a él se estremeció, Suigetsu lo examinó rápidamente, tenía una cicatriz bastante llamativa en la nariz pero fuera de eso tenía pinta de ser un tipejo común y corriente, aunque unos cuantos años mayor que él.

-Los ninjas de Konoha jamás lo permitiremos-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- los ojos violetas de Suigetsu parecieron brillar –Eres un viejo y aún continuas siendo chunnin, ¿No te das pena a ti mismo?- ante talas palabras Iruka sintió como sus dientes se apretaban, enemigos como aquel no tenían derecho a cuestionarlo acerca de su vida, su pasión era la docencia, enseñar a niños en la academia era su motor de vida y si para eso tenía que conservarse para siempre como un chunnin que así fuera.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- un segundo hombre cayó tras el castaño y Juugo se apresuró a colocarse como su contrincante, instintivamente Karin dio dos pasos atrás y poniendo dos dedos frente a su rostro se concentró en buscar a Sasuke, su líder corría a gran velocidad en línea recta hasta el corazón mismo de la aldea, ¿Qué era lo que planeaba hacer?

-¡Ahhh!- Suigetsu corrió hacía delante enarbolando la espada, Iruka se agachó rápidamente, dio vuelta sobre si mismo y poniendo una mano en el suelo aventuró una patada al pecho de su rival pero para su sorpresa el joven se convirtió en agua ante el contacto.

-¿Crees que podrás vencerme con eso?- los ojos violetas chispearon emocionados, la sonrisa puntiaguda creció en sus labios y como si el contacto con él quemara Iruka se lanzó hacía atrás poniéndose nuevamente en guardia.

-¿Quién eres?- el maestro sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

-Suigetsu- la sonrisa creció aún más.

-Técnica de agua…- Iruka pensó lo más rápido que podía –De la aldea sangrienta de la Niebla-

-Eres listo- el joven se lo reconoció alzando una ceja -¿Pero te servirá tu cerebro en el combate?-

-Lo veremos- Iruka apretó los labios formando una línea delgada con ellos, con rapidez giró a su alrededor, nadie vendría en su apoyo, todos los ANBU habían sido enviados al frente para intentar contener a Akatsuki, los pocos jounnin se debatían contra Kabuto, Kakashi dirigía la resistencia, no podía pedir ayuda.

-¡Allá voy!- Suigetsu brincó cuan alto se lo permitían sus piernas, en el aire alzó la pesada espada y su blanco cabello ondeó contra el frío viento invernal a la par con la capa de Akatsuki.

-¡Haa!- Iruka rodó sobre el suelo, los fríos copos de nieve fueron un golpe para su piel pero no se quejo, con sus dedos entumecidos aferró el kunai que momentos después lanzó con toda su fuerza contra la cabeza del muchacho.

-Así que peleando con todo, ¿No?- Suigetsu esquivó el ataque desviando el kunai con su espada, unos pasos atrás Juugo dejaba escapar el sello maldito al llegar un segundo adversario a la refriega.

-Sasuke…- realmente preocupada por su líder Karin pasó saliva juntando ambas manos, la nieve empezó a caer con mayor fuerza y el aire que escapó de sus pulmones subió al cielo en forma de volutas blancas.

-¡No permitiré que dañen la aldea!- Iruka llevó ambas manos a su espalda, los shurikens se acomodaron entre sus dedos como lo hacían antaño, antes de que su pasión por la enseñanza lo alejara de los campos de batalla.

-Lo que digas viejo- Suigetsu separó ambas piernas y niveló el peso de su espada hacía su hombro derecho.

-¡Ha!- con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir Iruka lanzó los shurikens hacía delante, para Suigetsu colocar la espada como un escudo circular fue cosa de niños y estaba a punto de mofarse cuando un sonido metálico sobre su cabeza le advirtió del peligro.

-¡Suigetsu!- Karin chilló e instintivamente él se lanzó a un lado pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para esquivar del todo el shuriken que le caía desde el cielo y que se clavó certeramente en su hombro antes de que pudiera volverse agua.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó arrancándose la afilada punta que destilaba sangre.

-Fallé…- pero Iruka distaba mucho de lucir aliviado por el resultado de su ataque, dando un paso atrás el maestro miró de reojo a sus camaradas que estaban en aprietos contra aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas que ahora se había transformado en una especie de monstruo.

-No me agrada que me lastimen viejo- sus ojos violetas, aquellos ojos que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubieran causado curiosidad ahora lo observaban fríos y malignos.

-El camino de un Ninja implica el salir lastimado en ocasiones- sin ser consciente repitió una de las frases que solía darle a sus alumnos.

-No el camino de éste Ninja en particular- un afilado colmillo asomó bajo el labio superior, lo siguiente fue confuso, Iruka sintió una descarga de adrenalina, de un salto hacía atrás intentó evadir el primer ataque, la espada se clavó donde segundos antes se encontraba su cuerpo pero aunque intentó contraatacar no fue posible hacerlo.

-¡Toma!- usando su espada como un eje de apoyo el muchacho dio media vuelta y lo alcanzó con ambos pies por delante, el impacto en el estomago lanzó a Iruka contra un árbol.

-¡Acábalo Suigetsu!- Karin no solía ser el tipo de chica que se ponía a gritar frenéticamente en medio de una pelea, pero le había molestado en tal grado que lastimaran a su compañero de equipo que lo único que quería era tomar a aquel tipejo por su pelo de escobeta y retorcerle poco a poco el pescuezo.

-Ah…- jadeando Iruka abrió con dolor un ojo, el árbol contra el que se había estrellado se había vuelto pedazos, su ceja sangraba y el frió entumecía sus dedos, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ese Ninja era joven pero infinitamente fuerte y él no era ni por asomo lo que había sido en el pasado, de hecho jamás había sido un gran as en el arte de la pelea, quizás por eso sus esfuerzos habían derivado hacía la enseñanza, para intentar inculcar en aquellas pequeñas mentes lo que él no había sido capaz de ser.

-¿Tan pronto estas vencido?- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja –Que desilusión con los chunnin de Konoha-

-Mi honor y mi orgullo…- lentamente Iruka se puso de pie, los dedos enrojecidos le dolían como si los hubiera metido entre cuchillas de hielo -¡Mi honor como chunnin de esta aldea me impide darme por vencido!- por un momento ambos se miraron, el hombre de cabello castaño y mirada decidida y el joven de expresivos ojos violetas y cabellos blancos.

-Aunque Konoha también tiene a los ninjas mas raros del mundo…- Suigetsu susurró por lo bajo, no había ofensa en sus palabras si no, más bien, una extraña curiosidad ingenua.

-Un hombre criado en la sanguinaria aldea de la Niebla no entendería- malherido Iruka volvió a sujetar un kunai entre los dedos –No comprendería nuestro código de honor, nuestra manera de vivir-

-Al final lo único que importa es vivir- con escepticismo el de cabellos blancos arqueó una ceja –La subsistencia de uno mismo-

-Te equivocas- pasando saliva Iruka apretó los puños alrededor del kunai, recordó la primera vez que había lanzado uno, la emoción de sus primeros días de academia, el amor de sus padres rodeándolo -¡Te equivocas!- y se lanzó nuevamente hacía delante, sus ojos castaños refulgiendo en medio de la adrenalina.

-¡Cuidado Suigetsu!- Karin gritó asustada, en pocas ocasiones los hombres se lanzaban al frente sin pensar y acababa de ser testigo de un hombre que había hecho justamente eso.

-¡Ah!- Suigetsu intentó equilibrar la espada pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido, el kunai se clavó en su pierna, sus ojos se saltaron con dolor, una rabia ciega lo dominó y sacando fuerzas de donde no las había lanzó un sablazo que le provocó a su contrincante una gigantesca herida a todo lo largo del pecho.

-¡Kyag!- Iruka cayó hacía atrás, sangre escurriendo de sus labios.

-¡Ah!- Suigetsu a su vez dejo caer una rodilla a tierra y de un solo movimiento desencajo el kunai que permanecía en su muslo -¡Mierda!-

-¿Estas bien?- Karin avanzó dos titubeantes pasos hacía él pero el joven la detuvo en seco poniendo una mano al frente y soltando una enorme carcajada.

-Así me gusta, parece que si eres un Ninja después de todo viejo-

-Y tu…- Iruka borboteó las palabras –Y tú eres un chico excepcional-

-Pero deberías cuidar más tu vida, ¿No crees?- apretando los dientes por el dolor Suigetsu se apoyó en la empuñadura de su espada para mantener el equilibrio.

-Ya te lo he dicho- el castaño incorporó un poco la cabeza, la sangre saliendo de su ceja le impedía ver correctamente –Para un Ninja de Konoha existen cosas más importantes…-

-No entiendo que pueda ser más importante que la vida- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja y entonces Karin lo sintió, no se había dado cuenta antes porque la pelea de sus compañeros la tenía preocupada, pero entonces lo sintió, la presencia de alguien más fuerte incluso que aquellos tres oponentes juntos.

-¡Alguien vie…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando ya un joven de profundos ojos negros y piel blanca como la nieve se encontraba frente a ella, por un instante la respiración se le cortó, aquel hombre tenía bastante parecido con Sasuke.

-¡Suigetsu!- pero finalmente el encanto acabó y se vio a si misma chillando con fuerza.

-¡Karin!- olvidando a Iruka el joven de la niebla giró con velocidad inhumana al punto donde había escuchado el grito de su compañera pero lo siguiente que notó fue cómo —como en cámara lenta— Karin daba un paso atrás empuñando rápidamente una corta daga pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el hombre frente a ella le torcía la muñeca para después propinarle un certero puñetazo en la cara que la mandaba volando por los aires.

-¡Karin!- volvió a gritar mientras el cuerpo de su compañera volaba inerte por los aires, Sai por su parte volvía a adquirir una pose de batalla, estando en combate los géneros eran lo de menos, ese era un concepto que habían grabado en su cabeza a fuego mientras servía a Raiz, las mujeres eran incluso más peligrosas que los hombres, no se debía confiar en ellas y lo mejor era eliminarlas al instante.

-¡Maldito!- Suigetsu gritó enfurecido dando media vuelta, un certero dolor atravesó el brazo que aún le quedaba sano, lo habían atacado por la espalda por distraerse, pero, ¡¿A quien demonios le importaba?

-¿Qué han venido a hacer a Konoha?- Sai tomó a la chica por el cuello de su blusa y la alzó dejando que sus pies arrastraran sobre la fría nieve –Habla- Karin sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre paladeando en su boca, probablemente le había zafado un par de dientes, quiso escupirle en la cara pero la presión que él empezaba a ejercer sobre su cuello la ahogaba.

-¡Habla!- Sai la sacudió cual una muñeca de trapo y aquello fue más de lo que Suigetsu pudo soportar, como si no se encontrara herido corrió hacía él con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo ruido, bufando, encolerizado, avisándole a todo el mundo lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡Suigetsu, no!- Karin abrió los ojos con horror, aquello fue suficiente para que Sai la soltara, algo parecido al temor brincó en el estomago del ANBU de Raíz.

-¡Ah!- y entonces Suigetsu gritó alzando en alto su espada y él dibujó en el aire una daga dando media vuelta en el proceso, ambos lo supieron, que no había posibilidad de supervivencia para ninguno de los dos, porque Suigetsu se había lanzado con todo sin importarle las consecuencias y Sai había estado demasiado concentrado en Karin como para notar al atacante que se le venía por la espalda.

-Ah…- y la nieve a su alrededor se tiñó de rojo, Suigetsu cayó de rodillas soltando su espada, como si el peso de la misma se hubiera vuelto demasiado pesada para sus fuerzas, Sai se fue de sentón al piso, ambas manos apoyadas sobre el congelado suelo, sus ojos enormemente abiertos sin acabar de creerlo.

-¡Suigetsu!- confundida y al borde de las lagrimas Karin se dejo caer al lado de su compañero y abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho, pero él no la veía a ella, tenía los ojos fijos en el hombre frente a él, el hombre que tenía su espada enterrada en el estomago y una daga perforándole un pulmón.

-I-I-Iruka-sensei…- Sai pasó saliva, algo que no conocía se acumuló en su garganta y la mirada se le volvió borrosa -¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-¿N-no dijiste… n-no dijiste que lo único que importaba era vivir?- sonriendo de medio lado el hombre observó fijamente a Suigetsu quien parecía demasiado congelado para decir algo.

-¿Por qué te metiste en medio?- asustado por ser testigo y autor de algo que no había planeado hacer el joven de la Niebla se encogió como un niño que repentinamente se hubiera quedado a la deriva.

-Parece… parece que a pesar de ser de la Niebla… tienes algo por lo que morir…-

-Iruka-sensei- frenético Sai respiró a gran velocidad –Era mi hora de morir no la suya, yo…-

-Te recuerdo…- los ojos del maestro empezaron a volverse opacos, su respiración a volverse forzada –Te recuerdo Sai…-

-¿Qué?-

-Eras el más pequeño de tu clase… blanco con el cabello demasiado negro… no sabías muy bien como sonreír… Danzou vino por ti… no debí permitir que te llevara- su sonrisa se amplió más, la sangre corrió libre por sus labios –Aprende a sonreír Sai-

-Iruka-sensei…- pero lo que aprendió en ese momento aquel muchacho fue a llorar, dejó que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al tiempo que abrazaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre que empezaba a enfriarse.

-Gracias- a un escaso paso de distancia y sin soltar la cabeza de Suigetsu, que presionaba contra su propio pecho, Karin inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-De nada…- Iruka volvió a sonreír, era lo que mejor sabía hacer después de todo -¿Lo amas?-

-Mucho- ella contestó sin miedo, sin ningún titubeó en la voz, porque hasta ese momento fue consciente de la verdad que siempre había habitado en su corazón en busca de manifestarse.

-Entonces bien…- finalmente Iruka cerró los ojos, por su mente pasaron las docenas de niños que habían estado a su cuidado, la carita sonriente de Kiba, las travesuras de Naruto, los sonrojos de Hinata, el aire distante de Sasuke, los guiños de Tenten, los esfuerzos de Lee, la sobriedad de Neji, todos aquellos pequeños habían sido de alguna manera suyos, a través de ellos había aprendido a amar, había aprendido a vivir.

-Gracias- y con una gran alegría en el corazón se despidió de ellos, porque por fin había logrado protegerlos, había logrado crear la generación que viviría en la memoria de Konoha por generaciones.

-¿Iruka?- y entonces en medio de la bruma distinguió el rostro de sus padres.

-¡Madre, padre!- sintió que volvía a ser un crío de doce años, sintió que sus piernas volvían a ser fuertes y sus sonrisas traviesas.

-Hijo- su madre lo recibió entre sus brazos y su padre le revolvió el cabello.

-Lo has hecho bien, lo has hecho muy bien- y así sonriendo los tres se alejaron tomados de la mano.

-¡Hasta luego Iruka-sensei!- y aquella multitud de pequeñitos se despidieron agitando las manos para después correr de vuelta al lugar que aún les pertenecía, ya después se verían, Iruka esperaba que mucho después.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-**¡Nos atacan!- Shikamaru sujetó a Hinata con una mano y a Shiho con la otra.

-¡Oh!- a pesar de la situación desesperada la rubia tuvo el desatino de sonrojarse.

-¡Hotaru-san!- Hinata tomó al vuelo a la joven castaña que seguía de rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando sobre la burbuja que se había reventado.

-¡Vamos!- Shikamaru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo desmedido para arrastrar a esas tres mujeres tras de si por las escaleras, ¿Por qué en momentos como ese él siempre terminaba rodeado de mujeres?, mucho se sospechaba que en un inicio su destino no era ser un hombre si no otro de aquellos seres considerados como el "sexo débil".

-Shiho escúchame bien- estando afuera Shikamaru tomó a la rubia por los hombros y clavó su oscura mirada en ella –Sabes cual es la ruta de evacuación de la aldea, toma cuantos gennin puedas y desaloja, protege a los civiles, llévate a Hotaru-san contigo-

-¡Yo puedo ayudar!- la castaña limpió rápidamente sus lagrimas, aún se sentía débil pero Utakata-san no se sentiría satisfecho de ella si solo lloraba como magdalena.

-Escucha Hotaru- Shikamaru la observó fijamente sujetándola de un hombro, ella sintió como si aquella mirada pudiera traspasarla, como si él pudiera ver a través de ella como quien ve por un cristal –Me serás de mas ayuda si logras que mi gente este a salvo-

-Entiendo- sonrojada la castaña se echó hacía atrás, aquel Ninja tenía algo que definitivamente lo hacía popular con las mujeres, quizás y las hipnotizaba sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡Vayan!-

-¡Sígame Hotaru-san!- Shiho tomó a la castaña de la mano y al poco tiempo ambas chicas corrían por la calle tratando a su paso de esquivar los ataque aéreos.

-El ataque esta iniciando, debemos avisar de esto a Kakashi-sensei- sujetándola de la mano Shikamaru corrió en dirección sur, Hinata lo siguió activando el Byakugan, las fuerzas ANBU empezaban a concentrarse en la entrada de la aldea, poderosos ataques saltaban al aire y la joven se encontró pensando con horror en donde estaba su primo, su padre, sus compañeros, Naruto… Sasuke… pensar en el ultimo le provocó una arcada dolorosa, había estado intentando no recordarlo, olvidar la oscuridad en sus ojos cuando había anunciado que destruiría la aldea, olvidar que en un momento, en un lugar y un instante lo había querido.

-No me sueltes Hinata- Shikamaru apretó con más fuerza su mano y ella batalló intentando lidiar con las gafas y el rojo y largo cabello que le caía sobre los ojos de vez en cuando.

-¡Ka-Boom!-

-¡Ah!- la joven gritó cayendo al suelo y Shikamaru se detuvo en seco, frente a ellos apareció un joven rubio vistiendo la capa de Akatsuki.

-La vida es arte- el hombre no obstante tenía un matiz de voz que difícilmente cambiaba.

-Las marionetas de Kabuto- Shikamaru pasó saliva deduciendo rápidamente a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Cuando el arte explota ese es su momento de gloria- Deidara enarcó una ceja –Volver a la vida y deshacer el arte hecho carece de sentido a no ser que se produzca nuevo arte-

-¡Cuidado Hinata!- pero Shikamaru no alcanzó a advertirle a tiempo y la explosión mandó a la joven a estrellarse contra una pared cercana, tosiendo la joven se incorporó a medias, el jutsu de transformación se había deshecho y en medio de la calle solo quedaba ella vistiendo un pantalón shonobi negro de Shikamaru y una camiseta de resaque blanca, la nieve que caía en copos le lamió la piel produciéndole un jadeo pero no era momento de andar en búsqueda de una chamarra.

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- gritó pero no recibió respuesta, había caído por una barricada, sujetándose el hombro herido echó a correr, debía llegar con Kakashi y pedir refuerzos.

-Eres tú- pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando un hombre la sujetó por los hombros, su primer impulso había sido gritar pero aquellas manos heladas lucían débiles, como si apenas se pudiera mantener en pie.

-¿Quién…?-

-Eres Hinata- el hombre se aferraba a sus antebrazos.

-Sí, ¿Quién es usted?- con aquellas frías manos aferrandola olvidó incluso tartamudear.

-Shadow me ha encomendado esconderte-

-¿Shadow-kun?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Así que lo conoces- el agarre en sus brazos se volvió más fuerte -¿Qué tiene que ver un shinobi de Konoha con Akatsuki?- al instante Hinata se dio cuenta que sospechaba de traición.

-Usted no es un shinobi de esta aldea, mi deber es matarlo- una ráfaga de nieve se azotó contra ellos.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Akatsuki?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver usted con Akatsuki?-

-Me secuestraron- él escupió las palabras.

-Que coincidencia- ella abrió grandes los ojos –A mí también- y aunque en cualquier otra persona aquello habría sonado a franco sarcasmo él no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar caer suavemente el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Uchiha-san- ella respondió mecánicamente sin cuestionarse un solo segundo el darle información a un completo desconocido.

-Yo era el contenedor del seis colas-

-¿Utakata-san?, ¡Usted nos mando el mensaje!-

-¿Entonces aquel chico pudo regresar a salvo?- el joven de ojos negros la volvió a sujetar por el brazo pero antes de que pudiera contestar una fuerte explosión cimbró todo a su alrededor.

-Debo ponerte a salvo-

-¿A mi?- ella parpadeó, últimamente todos los hombres que se encontraba decían tener la misma misión y aquello empezaba a incomodarle.

-Shadow dijo que eras parte importante de esta guerra-

-La última vez que lo vimos dijo que seríamos enemigos, que cuando nos volviéramos a ver…-

-Él me dejo libre para que te escondiera- él la cortó rápidamente.

-Pero eso…- la chica abrió grandes los ojos y una nueva explosión cayó increíblemente cerca de ellos.

-¡Vamos!- Utakata la jaló al tiempo que hacía una burbuja alrededor de ellos, su fuente de chakra era a todas luces baja y Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal de forzarlo a protegerla, cualquiera que fuera la razón.

-Utakata-san…-

-Debo esconderte-

-No- ella lo paró en seco negándose a continuar corriendo.

-Escucha, Shadow sabía lo que hacía, él sabía que algo te pasaría, no se habría tomado tantas molestias si…-

-Tal vez- con su suave voz ella habló apretando los puños –Pero en medio de la guerra todos tenemos la posibilidad de morir-

-¡Yo…!-

-Como Ninja de Konoha no puedo huir de esta guerra- observándolo fijamente a los ojos la chica respiró hondamente –Es mi deber- él pareció titubear, sabía que había algo realmente grande alrededor de esa chica, comprendía que era algo tan grande que ni siquiera alcanzaba a distinguirlo, pero… ¿No era esa la decisión de un shinobi?, una decisión que se debía tomar por si solo.

-Entiendo…- finalmente la soltó.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Ayudare a mi aldea- la joven apretó los labios.

-Suerte entonces- él sonrió –Intentare ayudarte en eso-

-Gracias- una reverencia, dos miradas que chocaron en el aire y luego partir en direcciones contrarias, si Shadow lo hubiera sabido hubiera ido a esconderla a la fuerza, si Sasuke se hubiera enterado le habría dicho que no fuera tan cabezota y se ocultara, si le hubieran dicho a Naruto se habría sentido orgulloso de su valor, pero finalmente aquella vuelta del destino fue lo ultimo que hacía falta para que la historia que Itachi había soñado entre pesadillas se cumpliera.

**Neji **corrió hacía delante, se sujetó del poste, dio dos vueltas a una velocidad endemoniada y afinó su puntería.

-Tac,tac- dos muertes instantáneas, la mascara de halcón perfectamente amoldada a su rostro brilló ante la mortecina luz que lo bañaba a la par con los copos de nieve.

-¿No es hermoso?- Madara quien también ocultaba su rostro bajo su eterna mascara naranja observaba el espectáculo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Quién?- Shadow que permanecía a su lado como fiel perrito faldero giró a verlo alarmado -¿El muchacho?-

-Hablaba de la muerte en sí- Madara sonó francamente jocoso –Aunque tampoco soy tan ciego para no aceptar la belleza masculina-

-Yo prefiero ser ciego- Shadow pateó una piedrecita del suelo, le habían prohibido entrar en acción hasta que fuera el momento indicado y estaba la mar de aburrido y frustrado viendo como las marionetas de Kabuto se llevaban toda la diversión, ¡Y eso era injustísimo!, ¡Aquellas cosas habían renacido del mismísimo infierno para quitarle la diversión!.

-Tranquilo Shadow- Madara le pasó la mano por el dorado cabello masajeándole la nuca y él se rió como solo lo pueden hacer los niños muy pequeños.

-Me hace cosquillas-

-Ahora confórmate con observar, aprende, más adelante vendrá tu gloria- a desgano el rubio asintió y volvió la vista al frente, ver a aquel muchacho de largo cabello castaño le producía una adrenalina indescriptible, le habían comentado que los ANBU de Konoha eran de lo mejor que uno podía observar pero aquel ser dejaba muy por atrás a cualquiera.

¡Que manera de saltar!, ¡Que velocidad al moverse!, ¡Que precisión al cerrar un punto de chakra!, seguramente contaba con alguna de esas extrañas líneas de sangre porque ningún ser humano normal sería capaz de ver un punto de chakra con esa velocidad, a Shadow lo recorrían unas ansias locas de medirse con él, enfrentar fuerzas y comparar técnicas, incluso su ilusión de enfrentarse con Sasuke pasaba a segundo plano ante la simple perspectiva de medirse contra aquel hombre.

-Madara-san…-

-No-

-Madara-ottou-san…-

-No-

-¿Madara-sensei?-

-No-

-¿Madara-sempai?-

-No-

-¡Madara-sama!-

-No- el Uchiha largó una risita y el rubio empezó a gimotear sonoramente.

-¡Vamos, déjeme pelear, me estoy muriendo de ganas, todos se divierten menos yo, no es gracioso!-

-Tranquilo, no quiero meterte en un genjutsu-

-Dictador- el rubio se dejó caer con las piernas cruzadas, eso era discriminación hacía los clones, iría con la sociedad de experimentos ninjas a quejarse.

Y mientras el rubio gimoteaba Neji se dejó caer al suelo, las piernas le dolían horrores y era una suerte que aún nadie lo hubiera lastimado, de hecho, era casi un milagro y aunque le alegraba no dejaba de resultar raro.

-¡Hayabusa-san!- otro ANBU le habló por su nombre clave y él giró rápidamente, su compañero estaba a punto de recibir una puñalada por la espalda.

-¡Cuidado!- se lanzó contra su compañero para salvarlo de su muerte, al instante cerró los ojos sabedor de que el kunai abriría la piel de su brazo, sin embargo aquello no sucedió, el enemigo detuvo su ataque ante su sorpresiva intervención.

-Que demonios…- Neji susurró por lo bajo, no entendía nada y cada vez se sentía mas confuso como si estuviera en un baile de mascaras.

-¡Gracias Hayabusa-san!- su compañero le agradeció efusivamente pero él simplemente volvió a ponerse en guardia, Kakashi lideraba la defensiva al frente del escuadrón ANBU, vistiendo su uniforme gris y la mascara de sus años de juventud parecía una leyenda renacida, no había a lo largo y ancho del planeta una imagen que alentara más a los ninjas a pelear que hacerlo bajo aquella legendaria figura.

-¡Ahora!- el enemigo era Nagato, quien, dicho sea de paso, se sentía bastante mal al ser usado por Kabuto pero no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer las ordenes de quien había invocado el jutsu.

-Mierda- Neji dio un salto atrás para esquivar al segundo clon de Nagato, la aldea entera empezaba a llenarse de invocaciones y aquello le traía a la memoria la apenas hace unos meses sostenida pelea contra Pain, en aquel entonces su salvación había sido Naruto pero en esta ocasión no podían darse ese lujo.

-¡Byakugan!- pero volvió a sorprenderse al ver que nadie lo atacaba a pesar de las innumerables bajas que estaba causando entre los ninjas de Madara, el Uchiha a lo lejos lo veía con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, con su mirada que podía traspasarlo todo Neji no entendió porque aquel enigmático hombre sonreía.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Sasuke corrió como lo había hecho nunca en la vida y como nunca lo volvería a hacer después, la gente a su alrededor gritaba, corría, empujaba, los simples aldeanos eran guiados hacía las guaridas, donde podrían estar seguros, ¿Seguros?, eso habría de verse, pero en aquel instante Sasuke no tenía tiempo de matarlos, debía encontrarla, después de encontrarla todo estaría bien, después de ponerla a salvo así fuera a la fuerza podría ocuparse de su venganza, no antes.

-¡Auxilio, auxilio!- una mujer gritaba histérica, él solo la hizo a un lado, no le importaba, matarla carecía de sentido en ese momento, primero debía encontrarla, debía poner a resguardo esos ojos blancos y ese largo cabello negro, debía asegurarse de que nada le pasara a aquella boquita roja y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Por aquí, escúcheme…- mientras corría escuchó la voz y sin ser consciente giró la mirada, por menos de un segundo ambas miradas se encontraron, ambas rojizas, la de él sedienta de venganza, la de ella llena de valor, como en un sueño él recordó que aquella mujer era la maestra de Hinata y a su vez ella abrió la boca anonadada.

-Sasuke…- pero él siguió corriendo sin girar la vista por segunda vez atrás, las bombas cayeron junto a él y supo que Deidara estaba cerca, aquellas bolas peludas a la distancia serían de Kakuzu, ya sin su ayuda Konoha quedaba reducida a nada, pero debía encontrarla, debía hacerlo…

-¡Detente!- pero entonces aquella voz lo hizo parar de golpe.

-¿Qué quiere?- aún de espaldas a él habló con voz fría.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?-

-¿Qué?- girando a verlo Sasuke apretó los puños, sus ojos rojos brillando cual sangre.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?- Hiashi repitió la pregunta, su mirada era un pozo de ira.

-Ella esta aquí, ¿Qué pretende preguntándome eso?- el joven lo observó fijamente.

-Hinata no te pertenece ¡Nunca lo hará!- con rabia Hiashi respiró entrecortadamente.

-Déjeme aclarar una cosa- una sonrisa macabra se pintó en el rostro del muchacho –Ella es mía desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza-

-¡Jamás!- Hiashi siseó, la rabia colándose por sus palabras –Ella le pertenece al clan Hyuuga, nunca se mezclaría con la suciedad de los Uchiha- pareció escupir la ultima frase y Sasuke bufó como un toro presto a atacar.

-¿Por qué no lo admite?- su voz fue seca –Que esta enamorado de su propia hija-

-¡Blasfemas!- Hiashi se puso blanco como el papel, no podía ser verdad, aquel extraño no podía conocer su más profundo y oscuro secreto, no podía conocerlo, ¡Era un simple golpe de suerte!.

-¿Por qué se ha empeñado en hacer que se menosprecie a si misma?- Sasuke atacó con sus palabras como en otro tiempo hubiera usado su espada, porque sabía que de aquella manera hacía más daño y a ese hombre quería lastimarlo, quería dañarlo hasta el limite de sus fuerzas.

-¡Tu que sabes!- Hiashi temblaba de rabia.

-¿Por qué le hizo creer que no era hermosa?, ¿Por qué la escondió hasta de si misma?, ¿Por qué la mantuvo en ese estado de pureza sin notarlo?-

-Tú…- y entonces aquel hombre lo notó con horror -¡Mi hija no será tuya, jamás!-

-Ya lo es- nuevamente una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del joven, una sonrisa que en su perfecto rostro se demostraba perversa –Es mía-

-Te equivocas- y entonces vio la oportunidad de hacer daño –Ella es la prometida de Neji, ella ama a su primo-

-¿Qué?- no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, a su mente vino el recuerdo del día en que había escuchado por primera vez como susurraba entre sueños el nombre de su primo.

-Ves- Hiashi sonrió satisfecho –Hasta tú lo sabes, comprendes que lo que te digo es cierto-

-No- con furia sujetó la empuñadura de su espada –Esta mintiendo-

-¿No quieres creerlo?, es tu problema- el hombre enarcó una ceja.

-Entonces matare a Neji- la solución llegó con espantosa claridad a su mente.

-Ella te odiaría- Hiashi frunció el ceño –Te odiaría para toda la vida-

-Nadie dijo que tuviera que enterarse- nuevamente aquella especie de mueca apareció en sus labios, Hiashi saltó enfurecido presto a medirse contra aquel advenedizo pero entonces Sasori cayó frente al líder Hyuuga, sus ojos, tan fríos como siempre, lo observaron sin ninguna clase de matiz.

-Adiós suegro, le deseo suerte- el joven dio media vuelta agitando una mano en el aire.

-¡Si tantas ganas tienes de que muera, ¿Por qué no me matas tú mismo?- el hombre vociferó y Sasuke se mantuvo de pie dándole la espalda, sus palabras surgieron lentas pero seguras desde su garganta.

-Porque es el padre de la mujer a la que amo…- los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron con sorpresa y solo fue capaz de observar la espalda del hombre que se alejaba, ese hombre que a pesar de todo —ahora lo comprendía— amaba a su hija por encima de todas las cosas, incluso por encima de su venganza aunque ni él mismo fuera consciente.

-Perdí tiempo- el joven Uchiha frunció el ceño y volvió a echar a correr, ahora las cosas quedaban en manos de Sasori y por lo que a él respectaba no le interesaba si el líder Hyuuga moría o vivía, su hija, ¡Eso si que era importante!

-¡Hinata!- finalmente terminó gritando, había tanta gente que corría de un lado a otro que no podía distinguir nada, humo, gritos, sangre, destrucción, ¿Dónde estaba ella?, debía encontrarla, no podía seguir viviendo si algo le pasaba, cuando era un niño su sueño había sido claro "Matar a cierta persona y restaurar su clan" la venganza había pesado en aquel entonces tanto como la restauración del clan, no veía porque aquello iba a cambiar ahora.

La venganza era su presente pero Hinata era su futuro y no permitiría que nadie truncara su futuro.

-¡Hinata!- volvió a gritar, quienes lo veían se quedaban demasiado pasmados como para intentar atacarlo, el vengador, Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta en la aldea.

-¡Hinata!- la necesitaba de una retorcida manera que solo él podía entender, la amaba con toda la oscuridad de su corazón, le era tan necesaria como el aire.

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Hinata!- en medio del humo su garganta empezó a resentirse, se regañó a si mismo por ser tan estupido de no encomendarle la misión de buscarla a Karin, a su alrededor la gente moría, la aldea se destruía, pero él no podía formar parte de aquel que había sido su sueño ¡Debía encontrarla!

-Uchiha-san…- pero al final fue ella quien lo encontró a él, con rapidez Sasuke giró hacía donde la joven se encontraba parada con un kunai en la mano, el cabello suelto y las sandalias Ninja llenas de lodo, aquella le pareció la imagen más hermosa de todo el Apocalipsis, como la diosa de la pureza que hubiera ido a parar sin saber cómo en medio de la destrucción.

-¡Ahí estabas!- el alivio fue patente en su voz y ella dio un paso atrás sintiendo como su corazón latía con la fuerza de un tambor, seguramente él podía oírlo, seguramente podía escuchar el alocado latir de su corazón desbocado por su causa.

-¿Uchiha-san que…?-

-Vine por ti- con toda naturalidad el joven avanzó hacía ella, la heredera Hyuuga ante tal acto retrocedió hasta dar con la pared.

-¿Por mi?-

-Necesito que te escondas-

-¿Qué?-

-Voy a destruir Konoha- acercando de manera peligrosa su rostro al de ella sujetó el cabello que colgaba sobre su mejilla.

-¿Por qué?- sintiendo que la voz le temblaba ella se obligó a pasar saliva –Sus seres queridos no regresaran aunque arrase con toda la aldea, no ganara nada-

-Te equivocas- su aliento calido la golpeó en las mejillas, no entendía como podía lograr trastornarla a tal grado, debería odiarlo por querer destruir su villa, debería aborrecerlo por su crueldad desmedida, cualquier otro intentaría matarlo en esos momentos cuando tenía una oportunidad, pero no ella, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?, ¿Por qué sentía que aunque lo intentara no podría dañarlo?

-Uchiha-san…- poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros intentó alejarlo de sí.

-No voy a volver a obedecerte Hi-na-ta- sus labios se movían peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, su esencia varonil la ahogaba, su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cercano al suyo.

-Uchiha-san… Konoha es mi aldea…-

-¡Una aldea que jamás hizo el mas mínimo intento por rescatarte!- explotando finalmente Sasuke golpeó con ambos puños la pared a los lados de su cabeza -¿O acaso has olvidado que si escapaste fue por tu propio pie?-

-E-ellos…- no había manera de defender esa acusación así que decidió girar la mirada.

-Lo sabes Hinata, sabes que te dejaran de lado en la primera oportunidad- nuevamente buscó su boca, hablando a centímetros de distancia, dejando que su calido aliento la golpeara confundiéndola.

-Pe-pero…- tomando aire ella volvió a enfrentar su mirada –La razón por la que peleo es solamente mía, la razón por la que lucho no le pertenece a la aldea, yo estoy aquí por mis amigos, por mi familia, por proteger a las personas que quiero- apretando los puños la chica lo encaró, debía tomar el valor para hacerlo -¿Usted por quien pelea Uchiha-san?-

-¿Por quien?- automáticamente se separó de ella, la nieve cayó con más fuerza sobre ellos llenándole el cabello de copos blancos.

-¿Por qué esta aquí Uchiha-san?- al punto de las lagrimas ella lo observó fijamente -¿Por qué viene por mí?, ¿Por qué intenta confundirme?-

-¿Por qué?- la voz de él fue como una tenue burla -¿Preguntas por que?-

-No lo entiendo, somos enemigos y…-

-¡Porque me gustas!, ¿Si?- la sujetó por las muñecas y al instante ella sintió como las mejillas se le encendían.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Tan difícil es que te des cuenta?, ¿Acaso eres tan ciega?-

-Yo…-

-No puedo cumplir mi venganza sabiendo que tal vez estarás en peligro, mi mente no se concentra, no puedo seguir mi meta-

-Pero yo…- y en ese momento lo supo, que aquello que sentía hacía él era amor y aunque los sentimientos de él no fueran tan fuertes como los suyos le alegraba saberlo, le alegraba saber que la consideraba importante, y sin embargo…

-No puedo…- débilmente intentó zafarse de su agarre –No puedo traicionar a mi aldea y a mi gente aunque…-

-¿Qué?- él saltó enfurecido estrujándola -¡¿Aunque que?-

-Aunque de esa manera traicione a mi corazón- una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la nieve, una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Sasuke, porque entre líneas descubrió que ella también lo quería y aunque sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los suyos…

-¡Ah!- Hinata no pudo pensar, no pudo resistirse, él la empotró contra la pared besándola con una pasión que le revolvió los pensamientos, quería alejarlo y decirle que aquello no podía ser, quería llorar y suplicarle que dejara de lado su venganza, quería hundirse en ese momento y no despertar nunca.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, por favor…!- entre jadeos intentó quitárselo de encima pero él fue más fuerte y en aquel confuso momento ella supo lo que venía a continuación, porque a pesar de todo ella no iba a cambiar de opinión y por otro lado él había planeado todo desde mucho antes de conocer sus sentimientos.

-Sasuke…- y cayó desmayada en sus brazos cuando él golpeó con perfecta precisión su nuca.

-Lo siento Hinata…- con cuidado la depositó en el suelo, la nieve seguía cayendo, llenando su perfecto cuerpo de blancos copos.

-Sasuke- y entonces percibió la voz gruesa como el rugido de un león a sus espaldas y dio media vuelta.

-Naruto- no eran necesarias más palabras de presentación.

-¿Qué has hecho con Hinata?-

-La protejo-

-No lo parece-

-No tengo nada en tu contra, quítate de mi camino-

-Yo si tengo mucho que hablar Sasuke- el rubio apretó sus puños, en modo Sannin sus ojos lucían tan rojizos como los suyos.

-¿A sí?- su mano se colocó contra la empuñadura de su espada.

-Siempre te considere un hermano y lo sigo haciendo- el rubio habló con amargura –Pero si la única manera de hacer que entiendas es a través de mi puño entonces no hay otro remedio- apretando ambas manos el joven gritó lo más fuerte que se lo permitían sus pulmones -¡Entonces peleemos!- Sasuke echó una ultima mirada hacía Hinata y luego dio dos pasos al frente, la sonrisa nuevamente se plasmó en su cara.

-Que así sea-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Debido a problemas de tiempo, esfuerzo, sueño etc, etc, he decidido que me enfocare más en un fic para ir terminando mis proyectos poco a poco, como a "Debe ser invierno" le falta relativamente poco para su ocaso mis esfuerzos se centraran en esta historia, que así sea (risas).

Es tarde y debería estar estudiando, tengo un montón de proyectos para la escuela así que mi tiempo para la ficción se acorta, aún así espero que esta haya sido una buena entrega, personalmente me emocione mucho escribiendo.

Como siempre mil gracias a quienes dejan su review y avisarles que ya ha salido a la luz la segunda edición de Fanfiction Chronicles, esta vez con más artículos y mayor calidad, ya lo saben, la dirección en mi perfil, lo cierto es que me he reído mucho con la sección del rincón del fan, han subido un articulo de Rurouni Kenshin que mejor ni les cuento hahaha.

Por otro lado, para quienes me pidieron otro medio de comunicación les propongo que me agreguen en Facebook, solo busquen a Okashira Janet ¿De acuerdo?, mil besos, gracias por todo. Ciao

_9 de Septiembre del 2010 Jueves 10:42 pm_


	16. ¡Guerra!, el plan de Madara

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 16: ¡Guerra! El plan de Madara**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Naruto llegó a la montaña Myoubuku en medio de un "puff" de humo, al instante los sapos croaron un "Bienvenido chico", él simplemente les sonrió de medio lado, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para fingir una sonrisa mas verdadera.

-Kakashi-chan dijo que te enviaría- Pa, el sapo que anteriormente sirviera como su guía le sonrió de medio lado, su cabello encanecido moviéndose con él.

-Hum, sí- el rubio metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –Tengo que entrenar-

-Diría, ¿Más?, pero supongo que uno nunca es lo suficientemente fuerte- el viejo sapo asintió lentamente con la cabeza –Sin embargo la montaña Myoubuku ahora no te puede ofrecer muchas opciones, a no ser que quieras seguir practicando la técnica de Sannin-

-De hecho…- el rubio miró a la lejanía, recordó la primera vez que había sabido del destino que unía a Sasuke y Hinata, su mejor amigo y la primera persona que le había declarado su amor, en aquel entonces había pensado en sus propios padres –De hecho quisiera probar una nueva técnica-

-¿Qué clase de técnica muchacho?-

-Una de mi padre- lentamente sus ojos se cubrieron con nostalgia –Técnica de vuelo del dios trueno-

-¿Es transportación no?- el viejo sujetó con fuerza su bastón –Gasta mucho chakra y es peligrosa-

-Bueno, de cualquier manera esta guerra ya es peligrosa- el joven soltó un suspiro.

-En fin, puedes intentar lo que quieras, solo procura…- el anciano reflexionó y decidió escoger mejor las palabras –Procura estar listo… por si acaso-

-¡Claro!- el joven esta vez si asintió luminosamente, empezar un entrenamiento siempre lo llenaba de vigor y energía.

-Animo muchacho-

-¡Sí!- acto seguido creó tres clones, era su método de enseñanza desde que Kakashi se lo había planteado, ahora era cuestión de empezar a ensayar, por horas, por días intentó lo mismo, lo hizo en modo Sannin, lo hizo ayudado del chakra de Kyuubi (aunque la mayoría de las veces su cuerpo amenazaba con separarse en trozos), lo intentó de mil maneras posibles y mientras tanto su cabeza planteaba una y otra vez los dilemas a los que se enfrentaba.

Había prometido siendo niño que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, ahora su antiguo amigo por fin estaría de vuelta ¡Pero para destruir la aldea!, no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que pasaba, debía tomar una decisión, pelear con él, hacerlo si era necesario hasta la muerte; sólo de pensar en esa opción el rubio sentía que el estomago se le contraía, no, él no podría matar a Sasuke, no podía traicionar así su palabra, pero tampoco podía dejar que destruyera lo que con tanto celo había protegido, ¿Entonces?

-Morir con él…- no había otra opción, eso era lo único que podía hacer para mantener su palabra y sus creencias en pie, ¡Por Dios, incluso se dejaría matar por Sasuke si así lo hacía entrar en razón!, si se lo explicaba a alguien no podrían entenderlo, era simple y llanamente que para él Sasuke era su hermano, por más daño que un hermano hiciera siempre se le seguía queriendo, siempre se seguía esperando que volviera al buen camino como la oveja descarriada que vuelve al rebaño.

Y por otro lado, ¿Qué debía deliberar acerca de Hinata?, él no era de los que gustaran mucho de pensar en aquellos asuntos, desde niño la cosa había estado muy fácil, amaba a Sakura y no le importaba el humillarse para que ella le hiciera caso porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que debían hacer los hombres para ganarse el corazón de sus doncellas y algún día el corazón de Sakura se ablandaría para él. Bueno, por lo menos eso era lo que había creído hasta el momento.

¿Sakura también se le había declarado, cierto?, en aquel momento él había optado por no creerle, pero ahora, ¿Ella lo habría dicho en serio?, ¿De verdad lo amaba?, ella era su sueño de infancia vuelto realidad, la mujer que había seguido desde que tenía memoria, estar con ella era cumplir su mas anhelado sueño de amor… ¿Pero, era verdad o mentira?, Sai le había dicho que seguía amando a Sasuke, que le había dicho eso porque planeaba matarlo con sus propias manos, en aquel entonces cuando había sucedido la reunión de Kages y ella era acompañada por Kiba, Lee y Sai habían estado a punto de iniciar la búsqueda de Sasuke, pero gracias al oportuno aviso de Sai los habían detenido antes de que cometieran una locura.

Después de eso no habían vuelto a hablar de sus sentimientos y Naruto no se sentía con la fuerza ni la seguridad de antes para pedirle una cita, ¿Qué tal si le decía que si?, por alguna razón la opción le causaba pánico, ¿Acaso tanto miedo le tenía a algo que nunca había recibido?

-¡Oye!- uno de sus clones le lanzó una piedra a la cabeza.

-¡Ouch!-

-No te distraigas, me voy a volver a partir en dos- el muchacho soltó un bufido, le era imposible no pensar en eso, los sentimientos siempre eran algo que tenía presente en una batalla, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que debía tomar una decisión, Sakura era su verdadero amor eso lo tenía claro, pero, ¿Él era el de ella?, lo dudaba mucho, y si la joven seguía amando a Sasuke, ¿Sería cierto que Sasuke sentía algo por Hinata?, aquello se había vuelto un enredado cuadrado amoroso donde la peor parte se la llevaba él, aunque sonara atrayente debía renunciar al amor de Hinata, no era capaz de hacerle daño "intentando" algo con ella sabiendo muy bien que amaba a Sakura, pero entonces, ¿Por qué imaginarla con Sasuke le causaba malestar?, quería convencerse a si mismo que no eran intrincados celos, era solo que Hinata era una persona demasiado buena para alguien como Sasuke, quien —debía admitirlo— hacía bastante tiempo había renunciado a los lazos que un amigo pudiera ofrecerle.

-¡Hey!, ¡¿En que quedamos?- apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse antes de que uno de sus clones le lanzara una vara de madera a la cabeza.

-¡No se revelen ante su líder!- gritando al tiempo que sus ojos se ponían como dos pelotas blancas el rubio les enseñó su puño ¡Joder!, ¿De que servía hacer copias de si mismo si ni siquiera a él le obedecían?

-Oye Naruto- uno de los clones que se había acercado a un árbol frunció un poco el ceño -¿A dónde dijo Kakashi-sensei que iba Hinata-chan?-

-¿Lo dijo?- los tres restantes incluyendo al original contestaron al tiempo.

-Creo que no…- el clon del árbol suspiró.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?- el original frunció el ceño haciendo un mohín con la boca, primero iban ellos a golpearlo por distraído y luego se ponían a tontear con sandeces.

-¡Ya puedo hacerlo!- el clon que se encontraba cerca de la pila de agua gritó con emoción y todos giraron a verlo -¡Miren!- acto seguido cerró los ojos concentrándose -Técnica de vuelo del dios trueno-

-¡Puc!-

-¡Idiota!- Naruto original lo señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice -¡Sólo te transportaste medio metro!-

-¡Eso es más de lo que has logrado tú!- el clon contestó el insulto en la misma pose –Además, ¿Crees que es muy fácil dominar la técnica de un Kage?-

-Deberíamos llevarlo en las venas- el Naruto que hasta la fecha no había hecho nada se rascó la barbilla.

-¿Quieres pelea?-

-¡¿A que esperas?-

-¡OIGAN!- el clon cercano al árbol se metió en medio de los tres empujándolos con las manos y una pierna –Lo que quería decir era importante-

-Pero si solo estabas divagando con Hinata-chan-

-Es porque hace un momento cuando estaba usando el chakra del Kyuubi… bueno, creo que se me pasó la mano-

-¿Qué hiciste cabezón?-

-¡¿A quien llamas cabezón?, ¡Si me dices cabezón es que tú eres cabezón porque somos el mismo!-

-Lo que sea- los cuatro Naruto bufaron entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hinata-chan no esta en la aldea, bueno, no la sentí-

-En tan poco tiempo es normal que no la sintieras- el Naruto original trató de calmar los ánimos aunque también se sentía inseguro al respecto.

-No, busqué inconscientemente a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan pero no estaba-

-¿Y Sakura?-

-Ella sí- el rubio sonrió ampliamente –En el hospital, creo que con Shino y Kiba o algo así-

-Que bien- el original relajó los hombros pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, la razón por la que le había roto el corazón a Hinata era porque no la tomaba en cuenta lo suficiente, por esa razón no había notado que había sido raptada por Sasuke, porque sus ausencias no le parecían importantes… ¿Y si Sasuke había ido por ella?

-Oye, estas pálido- el clon mas cercano le puso una mano en el hombro y entonces —en un acto que no esperaban — los desapareció de golpe; pero encontrarse con sus disparatadas teorías lo hizo sentir peor, el primer clon pensaba que quizás Hinata se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke al grado de traicionar la villa por él, el segundo se decía que quizás la chica se encontraba tan triste por lo que había pasado que había terminado cometiendo una locura y finalmente el tercero se preguntaba si es que debía considerar mejor los sentimientos de Hinata que al fin y al cabo siempre lo había amado.

-¡Oh mierda!- llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza el rubio dejo que amplios ríos de lagrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como pelotas, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en la presente situación?

-Naruto-chan, ya es muy tarde- Pa llegó hasta él entre saltos –No deberías entrenar así todos los días-

-Sólo van un par de días- él muchacho contestó vagamente, recordar lo que le esperaba para cenar —seguramente larvas y caracoles — le daba ganas de seguir con el entrenamiento hasta caer desfallecido sin ganas de comer.

-Vamos, vamos- sin embargo Pa fue impasible y después de la cena de insectos Naruto cayó tendido sacando espumarajos verdes por la boca, su sueño fue intranquilo, recordó momentos al lado de Sasuke, cuando se habían vuelto amigos subiendo los troncos de los árboles, aquella vez que habían intentado ver la cara de Kakashi-sensei, las misiones para pasear perros y recuperar gatos, todo aquello otrora tan dulce ahora se le presentaba como un amargo recuerdo de lo que no volvería.

-_Sólo quería…- _y entonces vio a Hinata, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar curvas que hasta ese momento no había notado –_Solo quería caminar a tu lado…- _pero él se quedaba sin palabras para decirle, quería hablar pero su boca estaba seca y no podía moverse.

-_Entonces camina a mi lado- _Sasuke apareció, su cabello negro le caía rebelde sobre un ojo, todo en él gritaba oscuridad y sin embargo ella extendía la mano lentamente hacía él, casi como si las fuerzas la abandonaran.

-_¡No!- _quiso gritarlo pero el sonido no salió de su garganta, ella dejó que él la levantara, que la envolviera en sus garras como un monstruo que se preparara para degustar su próxima victima.

-_¡Sasuke no!- _la fuerza de su angustia lo obligó a despertar, a su lado Ma y Pa roncaban sin prestarle atención, pasando saliva el muchacho se llevó una mano a la frente para después pasar a pararse, apenas amanecía en el reinado de los sapos, aquel pintaba para ser un día largo pero la pesadilla le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei no se había comunicado con él?, se sentía increíblemente angustiado y por más que lo intentaba no paraba de recordar lo dicho por su clon, que Hinata no estaba en la aldea, ¿Y si en realidad se hubiera ido con Sasuke?

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu- con preocupación realizó los sellos que trajeron tres clones frente a él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-A entrenar-

-¡Que animo!- él más cercano se burló sarcásticamente.

-Tontos-

-Si nos dices tontos es que tú eres tonto- los tres clones corearon al tiempo y él giró a verlos con ojos de pistola, así estuvieron por mucho tiempo, de repente alguno lograba hacer la técnica pero lo que avanzaban era muy poco; la tarde empezaba a entrar cuando lo sintió, una fuerza apabullante que le provocó una sensación de vacío en el estomago, sin pensarlo echó a correr al tiempo que sus clones se difuminaban en el aire.

-¡Pa!-

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-

-¿No ha dicho nada la aldea, no quieren que regrese?-

-Escucha Naruto- el sapo intentó calmarlo –Ir a entregarte en charola de plata no es…-

-¿Entonces la aldea esta en problemas?- sus ojos azules se abrieron con espanto y el peso de su ingenuidad le cayó encima, era claro, Kakashi lo había mandado lejos para que no se involucrara con Sasuke, Akatsuki y todo lo que ello conllevaba, ¡Todos podrían estar en peligro por su causa!, la única razón por la que Madara atacaba Konoha era para encontrarlo.

-¡Debo ir!- dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero el viejo sapo saltó sobre su hombro dándole un fuerte golpe con su bastón en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-

-Todo el esfuerzo de tus amigos será en vano si vas ahora-

-¡Podrían morir y eso es peor, además…!- la voz murió en su garganta –Es mi oportunidad de intentar convencer a Sasuke de que esto es una locura…-

-¿Y acaso crees que te escuchara?-

-¡Por lo menos debo intentarlo!- el rubio apretó fuerte los puños.

-Jiraiya-chan nunca dejo de intentarlo- el rostro del sapo se volvió adusto –Y murió sin lograrlo, murió con la tristeza en su alma-

-¡Murió como un héroe!- el rubio cerró los ojos concentrando chakra natural para entrar en modo Sannin, aún no lograba entrar en ese estado en plena batalla y todavía no manejaba del todo bien el chakra de Kyuubi sin el sello –Morir por tus amigos, no hay nada mejor que eso, es lo que logra que el nombre de un shinobi quede en la historia-

-Supongo que no habrá manera de hacerte cambiar de parecer- el viejo bajó de su hombro suspirando.

-Adiós Pa- el rubio abrió los ojos que ahora lucían rojizos a causa de la energía natural que lo rodeaba.

-Suerte hijo- al instante el joven desapareció, sus sentidos desarrollados a tal extremo le producían extrañas sensaciones, como si fuera capaz de sentir, percibir, oler todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-Tac- su pie hizo contacto con el suelo de Konoha, una bomba pasó a un lado de su rostro casi rozándole la mejilla y en aquel momento una lágrima surgió de su ojo derecho corriendo hasta perderse en su cuello.

-Iruka-sensei…- apretó los puños sabiendo que no era el momento de llorar por aquel que había sido como su segundo padre, en modo Sannin podía percibir el chakra de todos los habitantes de la aldea, las bajas ya habían empezado pero había algo más preocupante, el chakra de Sasuke bullendo cerca, muy cerca del de Hinata.

Pasó de todos y corrió hacía ellos como si la aldea no cayera en pedazos a su alrededor, la nieve se arremolinaba en el suelo descendiendo en suaves copos, como una postal melancólica de invierno.

-Sasuke- finalmente paró de golpe y habló con firmeza a quien en el pasado había considerado su mejor amigo.

-Naruto- él contestó como quien le habla a algo que en realidad no es tan importante y eso provocó que el rubio apretara los puños.

-¿Qué has hecho con Hinata?- la joven estaba en el piso, suaves copos de nieve cayendo sobre ella, por un momento sintió terror pero al instante percibió su suave chakra fluyendo en calma.

-La protejo- sorpresivamente Sasuke respondió su pregunta levantándose suavemente de donde la había colocado.

-No lo parece- Naruto intentó no vacilar, los pensamientos se amontonaban en su mente.

-No tengo nada en tu contra, quítate de mi camino-

-Yo si tengo mucho que hablar Sasuke- el rubio apretó sus puños, no podía creer que aquel hombre de rostro tan frío no tuviera dentro de si al niño que alguna vez le había sonreído como a un hermano.

-¿A sí?- su mano se colocó contra la empuñadura de su espada.

-Siempre te considere un hermano y lo sigo haciendo- el rubio habló con amargura –Pero si la única manera de hacer que entiendas es a través de mi puño entonces no hay otro remedio- apretando ambas manos el joven gritó lo más fuerte que se lo permitían sus pulmones -¡Entonces peleemos!- Sasuke echó una ultima mirada hacía Hinata y luego dio dos pasos al frente, la sonrisa nuevamente se plasmó en su cara.

-Que así sea- por un momento Naruto se vio tentado a retroceder, la sonrisa de Sasuke era diferente, como si estuviera esperando con ansias aquel encuentro, ¿Sería que aún sería importante para él?

-¿Por qué no comprendes que tu venganza te dejara más vacío de lo que ya estas?-

-Tengo alguien para que llene ese espacio- el joven colocó un pie delante en la clásica posición de ataque.

-Hinata-chan no te quiere- no supo porque lo dijo, ni siquiera él entendió por que aquellas palabras irreflexivas salieron de su boca.

-Te equivocas- los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron a tal grado que Naruto sintió como si fuera capaz de atravesarlo.

-Sasuke, no puedes forzarla a quererte porque eso no es verdadero amor- el rubio intentó explicarse rápidamente.

-Nuevas noticias para ti Usurantonkachi- no entendió muy bien cómo pero al instante siguiente Sasuke ya estaba tras él susurrándole en la oreja –Ella me confesó que me quería hace un momento-

-¿Qué?- el rubio no pudo reaccionar, sin piedad Sasuke le atinó una patada en su costado derecho que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una pared, ¡Perfecto!, apenas estaba empezando la pelea y ya se había quebrado una costilla.

-¿Pensaste que siempre la tendrías ahí para ti?- Naruto no podía creerlo, incluso Sasuke sabía de los sentimientos de la chica hacía él y aún así…

-No estoy molesto por eso- parándose con dificultad el joven frunció el ceño –Es porque Hinata-chan es una persona muy especial, ella es frágil y…-

-Cierra la boca- Sasuke lo señaló con un dedo –Voy a matarte antes de que despierte-

-¿Matarme?- la cosa iba en serio, realmente Sasuke planeaba deshacerse de todo aquel que le molestara en la aldea y la lista empezaba con él a la cabeza.

-Limpiare el nombre de los Uchiha, destruiré todos los lazos que nos atan y renaceré mi clan- no había que ser genio para saber con quien planeaba el joven renacer su clan, una nueva duda asaltó a Naruto, ¿Y si Sasuke sólo la había elegido por su línea sanguínea?, si quería renacer su clan seguramente esperaba hacerlo con alguien que le garantizara fortaleza.

-¡Sasuke, entien…!- pero tuvo que cortar el grito a la mitad, el Uchiha se abalanzó contra él, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de barrerse en el suelo antes de que el puño del joven se estrellara contra su cara -¡Kage bunshin No jutsu!- de golpe dos clones aparecieron a sus lados.

-¿Cuándo vas a cambiar de técnica?- arrogante el Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

-Cuando deje de funcionarme- una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su cara.

-Mph-

-¡Rasengan!- al oír el grito Sasuke concentró chakra en su mano presto para realizar su personal versión del chidori, pero esta vez Naruto no atacó a ciegas y falsas como siempre, tres energías de poder brillaban, una frente a él y dos a los lados, cada clon había hecho un rasengan y a pesar de que la energía estaba dividida no parecía que el ataque contuviera menos chakra.

-El Kyuubi- el joven gruñó entre dientes, pelear contra un jinchuriki era una desventaja.

-¡Ahh!- los rubios se abalanzaron contra él y usando su espada como un punto de soporte él se elevó en el aire mandando su ataque a quien parecía ser el original.

-¡Puff!- pero el supuesto "original" se desvaneció en el aire.

-Mierda- apenas tuvo tiempo de gruñir antes de que un rasengan lo golpeara en la pierna mandándolo por los aires, en pleno vuelo sus manos se movieron rápidamente y largas serpientes lo sujetaron llevándolo al suelo, había calculado mal las fuerzas de Naruto, cierto que había estado entrenando con Madara pero era obvio que el rubio tampoco había estado de ocioso.

-Ah…- Naruto dio un paso atrás, los ojos de Sasuke cambiaban conforme iba cayendo al suelo, sus orbes oscuras tomaban un tinte rojizo pero aquel no era el Sharingan que había visto cuando eran niños, era una mirada diferente.

-Mangekyou Sharingan…- Sasuke susurró por lo bajo, Naruto abrió grandes los ojos, el clon más cercano intentó patearlo en el culo para que reaccionara pero era demasiado tarde, siempre había sido débil contra los genjutsus.

-¿Sasuke?- no entendió a donde había ido a parar ni porque sólo tenía seis años, sus pequeñas manos no le parecieron tan diferentes a las que tenía apenas unos segundos -¿Sasuke?- y por alguna razón encontrar a su amigo era un deseo urgente de su mente.

-¡Sasuke-kun es el mas guay!- Sakura apareció frente a él, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban mientras apretaba las manos una contra la otra -¡No hay nadie mejor que él!- aquellas palabras dolieron en lo hondo del corazón del rubio quien se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con la boca.

-¡Yo voy a lograr ser mejor que él Sakura-chan dattebayo!- pero ya la imagen de su pequeña compañera se había esfumado y se encontraba a si mismo caminando por un extenso pasaje desolador.

-¿Dónde estoy?- empezó a encontrar cuerpos tirados en el suelo, al principio no les prestó atención, la muerte era cosa diaria en el mundo de los ninjas -¿Sasuke?- pero entonces los cuerpos comenzaron a tomar formas, unas definidas.

-¡Ah!- el pequeño rubio abrió enormes los ojos tropezando hacía atrás ahí, sin vida, se encontraba Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Asuma, el tercero, Jiraiya, Tsunade, todas aquellas personas que habían sido importantes para él.

-¡Sasuke, para!- sabía que aquello era cosa de su amigo pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse increíblemente desconsolado -¡Para!-

-Te he dicho que pares…- Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Naruto se encontraba parado tras él, sus ojos rojizos lo observaban con frialdad al tiempo que susurraba la frase a escasos centímetros de su nuca, ¿Cómo había podido el rubio escapar de su técnica mental con tanta facilidad?, ¿No lo tenía preso apenas unos segundos antes?, ¿O es que acaso sólo había fingido?

-No nos llevamos muy bien pero el Kyuubi acepta ayudarme de vez en cuando- el rubio arqueó una ceja y Sasuke dio inmediatamente media vuelta-¿Qué pretendías llevándome a tu pesadilla personal Sasuke?- por un momento ambos se observaron fijamente y entonces, para gran horror de Naruto, sangre empezó a surgir del ojo izquierdo de su antiguo compañero.

-¡Sasuke!-

-Amaterasu- pero el Uchiha estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, nada ni nadie lo obligaría a desistir de su venganza y aunque jamás pensó utilizar la aterradora técnica en su antiguo compañero era un hecho que ya no podía haber marcha atrás.

-¡Ah!- Naruto gimió sin entender que pasaba, en cuanto Sasuke susurró aquella frase sintió como si su rostro ardiera en llamas -¡Aaargh!- gimió desgarradoramente al sentir como la piel se le destrozaba, los ojos le escocían y la nariz se le deformaba, solo podía sentir un calor infernal y destellos negros a su alrededor.

-Amaterasu…- la voz del Kyuubi dentro de él se burló ostentosamente –Las flamas negras inextinguibles-

-¿Inextinguibles?- como siempre que se encontraba frente a una situación que lo sobrepasaba Naruto se transportó al interior de su mente.

-Quizás tu intención no era matar a Sasuke Uchiha pero déjame advertirte que él sí que esta por la labor, morirás mocoso-

-¿Qué?- el rubio sintió como la boca se le secaba.

-Esas llamas corroerán tu rostro hasta alcanzar tu cerebro, una vez ahí no habrá más que la oscuridad-

-¡Morirías conmigo!- el rubio saltó abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

-No es como si estar encerrado dentro de un chiquillo sea una buena forma de vida de todas maneras- la voz del demonio dejo de ser hilarante y Naruto supo que hablaba en serio, ser prisionero después de todo era para algunos peor que la muerte, lo sería si fuera él.

-¿No te arrepientes de nada?- Naruto no supo si lo preguntaba por él o por si mismo.

-Me arrepiento de no haberte matado-

-Si, yo también…- hubo una hilarante carcajada de parte del zorro.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?-

-¿No es demasiado pronto para que te des por vencido?- el chakra rojo del zorro se inflamó como retando al rubio quien parpadeó.

-Es solo que…-

-¿No pensaste que fuera capaz de matarte, verdad?-

-Supongo que de algún modo…-

-Las flamas empiezan a llegar a tu cerebro cabeza de chorlito- y en medio de aquellas siniestras carcajadas el rubio apretó los puños y gritó lo más fuerte que se lo permitían sus pulmones reuniendo chakra de la naturaleza.

-Ah, ah, ah- jadeante Sasuke intentaba apuntar su mirada a donde el rubio había empezado a formar un remolino, parecía como si fuera capaz de abrir una puerta a otra dimensión, pero eso era imposible porque no poseía un Sharingan.

-¡Ahhhh!- el grito gutural de Naruto acabó con sus fuerzas y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, su ojo izquierdo sangrando copiosamente, dejando caer lagrimas rojas hasta la tierra.

-¡Arrrghhh!- pero a pesar de haber logrado apagar las llamas el rostro del rubio se había vuelto un amasijo descompuesto de sangre, su ojo izquierdo se hallaba carbonizado y sus labios habían desaparecido dejando ver solo su descarnada dentadura y un ojo azul brillando aún con fuerza medio oculto por el rubio cabello que caía en desorden por la frente.

-¡Ah!- Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, al ver ese rostro consumido, aquel rostro que ya no era humano, apretó los dientes asqueado.

-Jur, jur, jur- la burlona risa del zorro retumbó en la cabeza del rubio –Estas mas feo que nunca-

-Cállate- Naruto gruñó y la sangre se acumuló en su garganta, sentía la nariz como un frío metal y de haberse pasado la mano por la cara hubiera notado que lo único que tenía donde otrora había piel era un hueso carcomido por las llamas.

-¿Por qué no moriste cuando aún no hubiera sido tan doloroso?- aún desde el suelo Sasuke lo observó con toda la frialdad que podía reunir.

-No sabía que querías matarme- la voz le salía deformada, casi como un ronquido gutural, la sangre escurría por sus dientes.

-Lo deseo- lentamente el joven se puso de pie, Naruto probó de regenerarse en ese lapso de tiempo pero por alguna razón el chakra del Kyuubi no surtía efecto.

-¿Qué parte de inextinguible?- nuevamente la voz hilarante del zorro se escuchó dentro de él pero el rubio no tenía tiempo para pensar si iba a quedarse como un monstruo deformado toda la vida.

-¡Kage bunshin No Jutsu!- tanto Sasuke como Naruto comprobaron con horror que los clones eran copias demacradas y sangrantes de si mismo, todas con un ojo apagado, con una sola orbe azul brillando con aire demente.

-Kuchiyose No Jutsu- Sasuke hizo rápidos sellos y de la tierra miles de serpientes se elevaron en dirección a Naruto y sus clones.

-¡Rasengan!- no iba a caer de nuevo en el mismo truco, elevándose en el aire el Uchiha hizo uso de una de sus serpientes para elevarse más aún.

-¡Aquí!- pero no esperaba que el verdadero Naruto lo estuviera esperando en el cielo, ¿En que momento había llegado hasta ese punto?

¡Claro!, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron con sorpresa, había sido cuando había creado a los clones, los había creado a imagen de su estado actual para desconcertarlo haciendo que uno de ellos pareciera igual de horrorizado por tal hecho mientras el original se escondía entre ellos.

-Mierda- gruñó intentando dar una vuelta en el aire pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Rasengan!- aquel rostro tan horripilante fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa, su espalda se estrelló contra el piso y su cuerpo se arqueó en dos mientras un chorro de sangre surgía a presión de sus labios y su mirada se hacía doble y difusa, en el aire vio entonces dos copias de un demonio de cabellos rubios que caía hacía él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en una cama con sabanas blancas, a su alrededor había un zumbido que no acababa, como cuando la alarma de emergencias se quedaba pegada sin que nadie pudiera destrabarla.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- no entendió muy bien por que había preguntado por él apenas despertar así que sacudió la cabeza y apartó las sabanas para pararse, llevaba puesta una larga camisa blanca que apenas le tapaba los muslos e iba descalza, en cualquier otra situación hubiera corrido a ponerse mas ropa pero en aquella habitación no había nada más que la cama, todo alrededor era piso, paredes y techo blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- sus pies hicieron contacto con el frío suelo, en su mente recordó a Itachi susurrando algo acerca del invierno, ¿Aun era invierno?

-Pensé que ya se acercaba la primavera- la joven susurró para si misma y abrió la puerta, el pasillo que se le presentó era tan blanco como todo lo demás en aquel lugar, con cuidado salió al exterior y cerró la puerta.

-¡Tac, tac, tac!- las puertas siguientes se cerraron al mismo tiempo, el zumbido no paraba, como si se encontrara dentro de su propia mente y no afuera.

-¿Hay alguien?- lentamente empezó a caminar, cada cuatro pasos abría una puerta que chirriaba sobre sus goznes pero cada habitación era igual a la anterior, blanco sobre blanco y un zumbido que no acababa.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- se preguntó por qué no dejaba de cuestionarse por el Uchiha, ¿Cuándo lo había visto por ultima vez?, cada que pensaba en él venía a su mente el recuerdo de un día de nieve, un día de invierno.

-Pensé que ya era primavera- susurró nuevamente por lo bajo, los pies empezaban a enrojecérsele.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí Hinata-sama?- Neji le habló por su costado derecho pero ella no giró a verlo, estaba distraída.

-Estoy buscando algo…-

-¿Qué?- el joven pasó ambas manos tras su espalda.

-No sé-

-¿Si no lo sabe como planea encontrarlo?-

-Mmm- ella meditó un momento, era clásico de Neji siempre ir al grano, siempre que ella se perdía en cavilaciones interiores y momentos de inseguridad él se encargaba de devolverla a la realidad con uno de sus comentarios certeros y objetivos.

-¿Entonces?-

-Supongo que cuando lo encuentre lo sabré-

-Bien, entonces estaré cuidándola- sin embargo a pesar de ser tan diferentes él seguía ahí para ella.

-Gracias- giró a verlo pero él ya no estaba así que siguió caminando, el piso era resbaloso, frío y dañino para sus pies pero no podía parar, cada tres pasos abría una puerta pero seguía encontrando los mismos escenarios blancos.

-¡Hinata!- Kiba le gritó muy cerca de su oreja.

-Hola Kiba-kun- pero la joven no giró a verlo, su mente se encontraba en una zozobra total, ¿Cuándo lo encontraría?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Buscando-

-¿Qué buscas?-

-No sé-

-¿Entonces por que lo buscas?- el Inuzuka parpadeó y ella apretó los labios, Kiba era muy directo, no sabía de sentimentalismos ni de emociones que no fueran la euforia y la alegría desmedida.

-Lo busco porque es importante- jugueteando con sus dedos la joven agachó la mirada.

-¿Importante?- sin parar de caminar Kiba se acercó un poco más a ella de tal manera que sus hombros se rozaban -¿Es muy importante?-

-Sí-

-¡Entonces te ayudare a buscarlo!- completamente seguro de si mismo el joven se señaló el pecho sonriendo y Hinata giró emocionada hacía él, así era Kiba, siempre podía confiar en él si lo necesitaba.

-Gracias Kiba-kun- pero su compañero ya no estaba así que siguió su camino -¿Sasuke-kun?- dos pasos y abría una puerta, dos pasos y abría una puerta, pero seguía siendo lo mismo, blanco sobre blanco y el zumbido que no acababa.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Naruto gritó a un lado suyo pero ella ni siquiera tuvo el característico bote que la identificaba cada vez que el rubio la tomaba por sorpresa -¿Qué haces?-

-Busco algo-

-¿Qué?-

-No lo sé-

-Eso si que es raro- al parecer confundido el rubio frunció un poco el ceño y se pasó ambos brazos tras la nuca.

-Es importante-

-Si es importante entonces no dejes de buscarlo, cueste lo que cueste-

-¡Sí!- animada giró hacía él pero el rubio ya no estaba, Naruto siempre le daba frases para animarla aunque ni él mismo fuera consciente de ese hecho.

-Debo buscarlo porque es importante- apretó ambas manos sobre la tela de la camisa, un paso y abría una puerta, un paso y abría una puerta, blanco, simple, puro y amplio blanco.

"_Debe ser invierno en el corazón de Sasuke" _volvió a recordar las palabras de Itachi y se abrazó a si misma, hacía demasiado frío en ese lugar y su piel tibia ya no podía hacer nada por aliviarlo.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Desde cuando era "Sasuke-kun" y no Uchiha-san? –Sasuke-kun, ¿Estas aquí?- pero a pesar de preguntárselo su boca parecía tener vida propia y hablaba sin su consentimiento tuteándolo como a uno más de sus amigos.

-¡Oh!- al abrir una de las puertas una fuerte ráfaga de nieve se coló por ella golpeándola de frente, la joven retiró el flequillo que le obstruía la vista y entonces lo vio, ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado al fondo del salón, adentro nevaba, hacía demasiado frío como para entrar pero…

-Te lo dije- una mano se posó sobre su hombro pero ella nuevamente no giró a ver quien era el que le hablaba, sabía quien era –Este es el corazón de Sasuke, es invierno aquí adentro-

-Uhm…- ella apretó un poco más sus dedos, comprendía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era obra de ese hombre que ahora apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, si entras morirás- la voz sin tinte de emoción despertaba, no obstante, fuertes emociones en ella.

-Pe-pero… él esta solo ahí adentro-

-Si te quedas afuera estarás conmigo- los varoniles brazos rodearon su cintura pero ella no podía sentirlos, veía fijamente a Sasuke en el fondo del salón, se encontraba sentado con la espada en medio de las piernas, los ojos fijos en el suelo, la mirada fría y distante.

-Pero Sasuke-kun…-

-Si vas con él morirás- la voz le susurró en la oreja.

-Pero…-

-Tal vez es lo que quieres, morir-

-No- ningún titubeo ensombreció su voz –No es por eso-

-Entonces quizás él sea aquella cosa importante que buscaste por todas las puertas de tu alma-

-¿Era mi alma?-

-Lo era- la voz tras ella se volvió suave y sonriendo recordó aquella misma voz acunándola entre sus brazos cuando era niña.

-Entonces yo… a Sasuke-kun…-

-Mi decisión esta ligada a la tuya- él soltó su cintura –Estaba escrito desde el principio-

-E-entiendo…- lentamente empezó a adentrarse en la habitación, el calor del cuerpo de Itachi se quedo afuera, sus pies se hundieron en la nieve y un frío sobrehumano se arrojó contra su garganta.

-Sasuke-kun…- el camino era difícil, los pies desnudos se hundían entre la nieve y su corazón latía con fuerza intentando no sucumbir ante la muerte, sabía que así comenzaba, su corazón latiría cada vez más fuerte hasta que le fuera imposible seguir y empezara a apagarse.

-Sasuke-kun…- pero el muchacho no giraba a verla, ella era solo una molestia más en medio de las molestias que pululaban en su vida.

-Yo…- el salón empezó a llenarse de imágenes, cuando se habían conocido en la academia, la primera vez que habían hablado, la primera noche que sus cuerpos se habían rozado en la oscuridad, risas, llantos, alegrías y pesares se revolvieron en una sola imagen.

_-Porque yo quiero estar contigo Sasuke-kun- _era tan fácil y se había tardado tanto en darse cuenta, estuvo tentada a darse un golpe en la cabeza pero no era el momento, las fuerzas se le apagaban, sabía que así sería desde el momento en que lo acepto.

-Quiero que deje de ser invierno- se arrodilló frente a él pero el joven pareció no verla –Quisiera que dejara de ser invierno en tu corazón- con delicadeza pasó una mano por su fría mejilla pero él no tuvo ninguna reacción –Y si no puedo, si no lo logro, entonces…- sus orbes perla se humedecieron y acurrucándose contra sus piernas cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Entonces déjame compartir este invierno contigo Sasuke-kun-

…**.**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Kiba corrió tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus piernas y golpeó con la cabeza al rival más cercano, sabía que no era elegante y si bastante burdo y cavernícola pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando la mitad de los ninjas a su alrededor habían caído rendidos y la ayuda no llegaba?, hacía muy poco tiempo Lee había mandado un mensaje diciendo que habían logrado llegar a la arena y que la ayuda llegaría lo más rápido posible pero de las otras aldeas no había llegado ni un suspiro, ¿Sería que los aliados se habían echado hacía atrás? O, peor aún, ¿Sería que los mensajeros no habían llegado a su destino?

-¡Gatsuga!- las fuerzas se le agotaban, a su lado Shino tenía la frente perlada de sudor y se veía pálido, a diferencia de él el joven controlador de insectos no había convalecido del todo.

-¡Cuidado Shino!- apenas pudo apartarlo del camino, ¿Por qué mierdas les había tocado pelear contra aquel Akatsuki que parecía vomitar bolas de pelo por todos lados?, hubiera jurado que hace unos minutos había logrado matarlo pero nada, una de aquellas bolas de pelos había caído al suelo moribunda pero él nada, ¿Sería que tenía siete vidas como los gatos?

-¡KA-BOOM!- no muy lejos de allí Shikamaru rodó por el suelo ante una nueva bomba de Deidara, tenía el brazo derecho completamente destrozado.

-Esto se ve mal- con desesperación el Inuzuka giró la mirada a donde los ANBU se las veían con Sasori y una cantidad exagerada de clones de un hombre que más bien parecía una planta.

-¡Neeejiiii!- gritó cuando vio como el líder Hyuuga estaba a punto de caer por un desfiladero pero al final el castaño lograba sujetarse de la buhardilla, ¿Cuántas horas llevaban peleando?, ya había anochecido y no se veía que la pelea fuera a tener fin.

-Maldición- Neji colocó su mano adelante en la posición para el Junken, tenía todo el cuerpo acalambrado y cada vez su zozobra era mayor, no entendía que pasaba, a su alrededor la pelea era cada vez mas cruenta pero nadie hacía nada por atacarlo, por lo menos no en serio, eso sí, cada vez se cansaba más, cada patada, cada golpe, cada técnica lo debilitaba progresivamente y aquel hombre con una mascara en el rostro parecía observarlo divertido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si él fuera una película andante.

-¡Hayabusa-san!- uno de sus compañeros se dejo caer rendido frente a sus pies y por instinto Neji se puso delante de él para protegerlo pero al ver el acto los ninjas enemigos se retiraron atacando en su lugar a otros, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, sentía como si estuviera siendo victima en una fiesta de disfraces que al final acabaría en tragedia.

-Faltan diez minutos- Madara observo el cielo, bajo su mascara se formó una sonrisa.

-¿Algún día peleare?- a su lado Shadow tenía toda la pinta de un niño berrinchudo que se encuentra bajo castigo.

-Ya casi- el joven se cruzó de brazos elevando la barbilla, lo mismo había dicho hace una hora y antes de esa hora, ¿Qué caso tenía hacer clones si no se les dejaba desempeñar sus actividades?, él como buen clon de Naruto quería probar sus destrezas.

-Madara-san es un tirano- gruñó con desgano y al instante el Uchiha le desordenó el cabello como a un niño pequeño, acto ante el cual el joven le lanzó un mordisco acompañado de un ladridito de advertencia, esta vez no iba a comprarlo con mimos y ramen por mucho que le gustara.

-En diez minutos serán las doce de la noche-

-¿Y eso que?- el joven arqueó una ceja.

-Te dejare pelear contra el Ninja de la mascara de halcón-

-¡¿En serio?- al instante el rubio se puso de pie emocionadísimo.

-Con la condición de que no lo lastimes claro-

-¡¿Qué?- la mandíbula del joven cayó hasta el piso -¡Como que no lo lastime si estamos en plena batalla!- de buena gana hubiera echado humo por los oídos.

-Es completamente necesario para mi plan-

-¿Cuál plan?-

-No lo entenderías-

-¡No soy tan burro!- y aunque sabía que si lo era —al parecer había sacado el cerebro del original, cosa que Kabuto siempre le echaba en cara— trató de componer un aire de sapiencia.

-Escucha, tu deber es cansarlo, quitarle todo el chakra-

-No soy un chupachakra como Heiko, además él ya se murió-

-Sólo cánsalo, ya esta muy cansado pero déjalo exprimido-

-Bueno…- sabiendo que eso era mejor que nada el joven soltó un soplido –Pero ¿Y si por querer no hacerle daño me mata?

-No será así- nuevamente Madara le desordenó el cabello y el jovencito bufó para pasar a tronarse los huesos del cuello, bien, no era la manera en la que lo había pensado pero llegaba la hora de divertirse.

-¡Ahora!- Madara dio la orden y al instante el joven se dirigió con velocidad endemoniada hasta caer frente a Neji.

-Yo seré tu nuevo oponente- por un instante el genio Hyuuga se sorprendió pensando que aquel nuevo personaje era muy parecido a Naruto pero dejo ir rápido el pensamiento, necesitaba respuestas y las iba a conseguir en ese momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Karin corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, eso era lo que había dicho Suigetsu, él le había dicho "Karin corre" pero aunque ella se había negado a dejarlo él había apretado los dientes "Es una orden" nunca lo había visto tan enojado y por un momento se pregunto si aquella reacción había sido por el hecho de haberle confesado a ese Ninja que lo amaba.

-¿Sería por eso?- desesperada la chica siguió corriendo, Sasuke siempre pasaba de ella cuando le confesaba sus sentimientos de amor pero eso jamás le había interesado, ella seguía ahí esperando a que algún día se fijara en ella, pero con Suigetsu era diferente, no se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba hasta que las palabras habían salido de su boca, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?, ¡Era tan tonta!, pero al igual que con Sasuke sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar por un rechazo, no, ella no era de las que se daban por vencidas tan fácilmente.

-¡Karin-san!- alguien la sujetó por el brazo dándole un susto mortal y estaba por gritar y patear a diestra y siniestra cuando notó que era una mujer de aspecto asustado –Karin-san, debería ir al refugio-

-¿Qué?- no sabía por qué aquella mujer sabía su nombre y mucho menos entendía a que se refería con eso del refugio.

-Shikamaru-kun esta peleando contra uno de esos Akatsukis- la mujer se veía realmente acongojada -¡Karin-san!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no llega la ayuda?-

-Yo…- la joven retrocedió un paso, ¿A ella que le preguntaban?, no sabía quien era ese tal Shikamaru-kun y —por cierto— ella era uno de esos "Akatsukis".

-¡Debemos salir de aquí Karin-san!- la mujer la sujetó del brazo jalándola con ella -¡Es muy peligroso!-

-¡No!- pero ella se zafó rápidamente –Es decir…- enrojeciendo al intentar inventar algo decidió decir una verdad a medias –Hay un amigo que debo salvar-

-Entiendo- la mujer puso un gesto serio en su rostro –Debe haber alguien que la ayude si sigue el camino-

-¡Gracias!- la pelirroja se zafó de tan extraña compañía lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pies, apenas había recorrido otro par de metros cuando un hombre se dirigió hacía ella.

-¡Karin-san!- ¿Por qué todos sabían quien era? -¡Shikamaru-san se encuentra peleando contra ese Akatsuki rubio!- ¿Y quien era ese Shikamaru para que todos le dieran santo y seña de él?

-Hay un amigo que…- la pelirroja no sabía si pensar que aquello era una trampa o había caído en dimensión desconocida.

-Karin-san, debe ponerse a resguardo- el hombre hizo amago de tomarla por el hombro pero ella retrocedió.

-De verdad necesito ayudar a mi amigo-

-Entiendo- el hombre giró nervioso a los lados –Pero no puedo ayudarla por el momento porque…-

-No se preocupe- la joven sonrió aunque de manera un tanto forzada –Me las ingeniare-

-¡Suerte Karin-san!- el hombre se alejó corriendo, ella soltó un suspiro, no quería encontrar a mas gente que la conociera sin que ella los conociera a ellos, en esas estaba cuando escuchó un fuerte relincho y alzó la cabeza con sorpresa.

-¿Canelo?- el caballo parecía la mar de divertido en medio de semejante destrucción así que la chica no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacía él -¿Qué haces aquí?- sin pedirle siquiera autorización trepó de un salto encima de él pero al alazán pareció divertirle la idea porque se puso a dar paseos cortos por todos lados relinchando y saltando de lo lindo.

-¡No, no, idiota!, ¡No es tiempo para saltar como poney encantado!- desesperada la chica lo jaló de las riendas, que lastima que la vez que lo había montado con Hinata no se había fijado cómo se manejaba esa cosa.

-¡Debemos ir por Sui!, ¿Te acuerdas de Sui?- pasándole la mano por la crin la chica intentó que se moviera –El idiota de la espada, ¿Te acuerdas?- pero el caballo simplemente redobló sus cabriolas.

-¡Que vamos por Sui!- desesperada clavó los talones en los costados del caballo quien simplemente pegó un reparo que estuvo a punto de tirarla -¡Estupido caballo!, ¡Sólo quiero salvar a Suigetsu!, ¡¿Es mucho pedir salchicha con patas?- al instante —y cómo si fuera capaz de entenderle— el caballo echó a correr con la chica gritando como loca sujetándose a uñas y dientes de su cuello.

-¡No tan rápido, no tan rápido!- pasó como humo por media aldea, a su paso no faltaban los "Karin-san" de la gente, a esas alturas empezaba a creer que tenía una hermana gemela en Konoha, una que por lo visto no tenía el placer de conocer.

-¿Karin?- en un momento de terror abrió los ojos, frente a ella y a unos cuantos metros de donde Canelo iba a pasar sin detener su carrera se encontraba Suigetsu, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin acabar de creer que ella hubiera sido tan tonta de volver después de que le había ordenado que no lo hiciera.

-¡Suigetsu!- no tuvo tiempo de pensar, extendió una mano y él la sujetó, en el momento siguiente se encontraba sobre Canelo sentado tras Karin bien sujeto a su cintura.

-¿Por qué demonios volviste?-

-¡Estas todo herido!, ¡¿Qué diablos querías que hiciera?- el hecho de estar enamorada no cambiaba de ningún modo su actitud, obviamente.

-¡Que te fueras, te ordene que te fueras!- con el ceño fruncido él se sujetó con mayor fuerza a ella, su cabello rojo ondeando al viento golpeando contra su rostro.

-¡Pues volví genio!- la chica apretó los labios -¡Y ahora muerde si quieres seguir viviendo!-

-Vamos ni que fuera un vampiro…-

-¡Hazlo ya!- la voz chillona de la chica provocó que el muchacho hiciera una mueca.

-¿Y donde supones que lo haga?- Canelo saltó una enorme barra y como resultado Suigetsu se hizo mucho daño en cierta anatomía de su cuerpo, si quedaba estéril ese caballo se las iba a pagar caras.

-¡Donde puedas!- ella volvió a gritar para vencer la resistencia del aire en esa fría noche.

-Conste…- a pesar del frío sus mejillas enrojecieron y abrió lentamente los labios, por un momento tuvo algo de duda pero finalmente se decidió y cerró su fuerte dentadura en torno de su exquisito cuello.

-¡Ah!- de no ser porque la conocía bien —o creía hacerlo— Suigetsu hubiera jurado que aquel quejido no había sido exactamente de dolor.

-¿Karin?- pero la chica había quedado suave y relajada entre sus brazos.

-Oye Karin…- y a pesar de que su espalda tibia se sentía bien contra su pecho el joven pasó saliva –Karin que yo no entiendo a esta bestia-

-Pues yo no sé manejarlo- ambos se observaron parpadeando y luego —con un gran relinchido alegre de parte del potro— ambos soltaron un chillido, por favor, que no fuera cierto que se dirigían a esa laguna…

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Itachi sabía que ese momento llegaría, era inevitable y como todas las cosas de ese carácter no había manera de zafarse, llevando una mano a su frente el joven probó de enfocar el objeto más cercano a él pero sus ojos seguían perdiéndose a la menor intención de forzarlos.

En simples y sencillas palabras le era imposible pelear

Que triste era la vida de un hombre que en sus tiempos había sido llamado "genio", ahora todo lo que había sido se reducía a un solo punto, porque para volver a vivir tendría que morir de nuevo, aunque fuera de esa manera…

-Sasuke…- colocando la cabeza entre las manos el joven soltó un hondo suspiro, por el momento su ayuda era prácticamente nula pero llegaría el momento donde su participación sería primordial, le hubiera gustado no llegar a esos extremos pero las cosas se le habían salido de control, era momento de pensar en la ultima opción, la única manera de detener lo que se avecinaba.

-Tengo que encontrarla- con dificultad se apoyó en una pared, esa muchacha era primordial en su plan, debía encontrarla pasara lo que pasara, así Konoha estuviera cayendo en pedazos sin ella todo perdía sentido.

Tambaleante pasó en medio de terribles peleas, a su paso encontró en el suelo a un chico que recordaba de sus épocas de academia, tenía el pecho destrozado, pobre, sin perder tiempo el joven siguió caminando, su estado cada vez era peor pero seguía siendo un Ninja de elite, con rapidez reconoció su chakra y se dirigió a volandas hacía allá, la gente no le prestaba mucha atención, sin la capa de Akatsuki y con el cabello y la piel llenos de suciedad nadie podía imaginar que aquel fuera el siempre pulcro y frío Uchiha Itachi.

-¡Los de urgencia hacía la derecha!, ¡Los leves pónganlos junto a las escaleras!, ¡Necesito cinco cirujanos para…!- Sakura paró lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintió cómo una mano la sujetaba por el antebrazo cual pesada garra.

-¡Ah!- grito asustada al ver su rostro, por un instante su corazón saltó golpeándola con violencia "Sasuke", pero no, aquel no era su compañero de equipo aunque la razón escapara a toda solución lógica.

-Uchiha Itachi…- susurró poniéndose blanca como el papel, el atropellado pensamiento de que era un fantasma llegó a su mente pero rápidamente se dijo que de ser así no podría estarla tocando.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo-

-Voy a gritar- ni ella entendió porque había tenido la amabilidad de anunciárselo antes de hacerlo pero el joven pareció no tomar la advertencia en cuenta.

-Mi hermano esta destruyendo tu aldea-

-Y-y tú…- la joven retrocedió un paso pero él no la soltó.

-La historia es larga, no soy quien crees-

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?- pero a pesar de decirlo había algo en su corazón que le decía que no era eso, realmente Uchiha Itachi estaba a su lado, la razón era ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke al final no tendrá otro remedio que redireccionar su venganza-

-¿Redireccionar?- los cabellos rosas de la joven se movieron en negación, no entendía que pasaba.

-Es necesario que me acompañes esta noche, debemos encontrar a mi hermano-

-Aquí me necesitan- giró a ver a los médicos ninjas que hacían sus labores bajo sus ordenes, ¿Qué pasaría con el hospital si lo abandonaba?

-El futuro de esta aldea te necesita- apretando los labios de manera que se volvían una delgada línea oscura en su rostro Itachi la observó fijamente, a Sakura aquella mirada le recordó las múltiples veces que Sasuke la observaba en la academia.

-_Mph, molestia_- y después una sonrisa, una que sólo era para ella.

-Haruno Sakura tu aldea te necesita- se sorprendió al notar que él sabía su nombre pero al parecer sabía más cosas de las que se creería a simple vista, aún consideraba el hecho de que siguiera muerto.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que la aldea necesita de mi?- por un momento el joven se puso rígido pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se inclinó de tal manera que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

-Sacrificio…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji cayó al suelo, Shadow cayó frente a él, ambos sin una gota de chakra, ambos demasiado cansados para seguir, habían peleado toda la noche, los primeros rayos de sol asomaban tímidamente por las arboledas, a su alrededor todo era muerte y destrucción, la aldea estaba en ruinas, llantos y lamentos era todo lo que el genio Hyuuga podía percibir, hacía ya mucho rato que Shino había caído inerte al lado del camino, ¿Estaría vivo?, ¿Estaría muerto?, ¿Qué pasaba con su equipo?, ¿Por qué aún no llegaba la ayuda de la arena?

-Buen trabajo pequeño- Madara finalmente dejo el lugar que ocupaba y se dirigió hacía el rubio agachándose para revolverle el cabello, el clon sonrió como un cachorro que recibiera un premio, Neji probó de decir algo pero la voz no salió de su garganta, un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su frente llenando su mascara de un sabor metálico.

-Por fin has caído- con lentitud el Uchiha se dirigió hacía donde el joven Hyuuga se encontraba caído –Pensé que nunca lo lograrían-

-Aún no estoy vencido…- Neji arrastró las palabras, Madara sonrió retirándole la mascara, su largo cabello castaño cayó libre tras su espalda.

-Eres un espécimen perfecto- obviamente el Hyuuga no supo a que se refería con aquello pero fuera lo que fuera no daba buena espina.

-Los ninjas de Konoha nunca permitirán… no le daremos a Naruto-

-No te preocupes, Sasuke se esta encargando de eso-

-¿Sasuke?- a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después fruncir el rostro en un gesto amargo –Y pensar que Naruto… seguía pensando en él como un amigo-

-¡Oh, la vida no es justa!- el hombre ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera divertido, acto seguido tomó a Neji rudamente por la ropa y se lo echó al hombro, el joven no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mover un solo músculo.

-Máteme, no le diré nada-

-No necesito que me digas nada mi querido Neji Hyuuga genio de la familia Hyuuga pero perteneciente a la rama secundaria, yo lo sé todo de ti y si eres lo suficientemente fuerte lograremos algo bueno con todo esto-

-¿Qué-que dice?- mareado el joven dejo caer la cabeza a un lado, Shadow que veía todo desde la incomprensión del piso también fue elevado en el aire y echado a la espalda de Madara como vil costal de papas.

-¡Oh!- el rubio arqueó ambas cejas dándose cuenta cabal de su estado físico –Madara-san nos lleva de paseo en caballito- Neji giró a verlo de mala manera, le parecía que en ocasiones era mas idiota que Naruto, ¿Y que era eso de que era un clon?

-Duerman los dos- los ojos de Madara se volvieron dos rojizos pozos y muy a su pesar los dos jóvenes cayeron dormidos, al Uchiha le causo una gracia indecible el ver aquella cabellera castaña y la rubia confundidas una contra la otra cuando se habían pasado toda la noche peleando entre sí, vaya que era raro el mundo.

…

…

…

**..**

**.**

Sasuke cayó al suelo de rodillas tosiendo sangre, era imposible, era indecible, la fuerza de Naruto superaba en esos momentos por mucho a sus intentos de conservarse ganador en la pelea, su vista era un doble reflejo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, sus dos ojos no dejaban de sangrar, la luz se iba apagando dentro de él, ¿Ese era el pecio de usar a Susano?

-¡Ah, ah, ah!- Naruto también cayó al suelo de rodillas, el poder de Sannin desapareció de él y finalmente se desplomó, había peleado toda la noche, a su alrededor la nieve se manchaba de carmín, podía sentir el frío en su rostro, en aquella cara destrozada que ni el Kyuubi podía recomponer.

-Muérete de una vez- Sasuke tuvo un repentino temblor que lo consumió por entero, estaba increíblemente preocupado por Hinata, no entendía que pasaba pero la muchacha no había despertado en toda la noche, ¿Habría entrado en hipotermia?, ¿Por qué no se había movido?, en una distracción del rubio había podido comprobar lo que se temía, la chica estaba bajo un genjutsu ¿Pero de quien?, ¿Quién era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera notar su presencia?, ¿Quién podía hacer un jutsu a tan larga distancia?

-Sasuke este camino… este camino no esta bien…- apoyándose en sus manos el rubio trató de explicarse pero nuevamente la sangre se arremolinó en su garganta, ya no le dolía, el frío había provocado una analgesia en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sabes de caminos?, ¿Qué sabes de oscuridad?- para su gran pesar el joven se fue de golpe al suelo, su visión ya no era mas que un borroso manchón de algo parecido a la pintura, el cuerpo le dolía de una manera indescriptible, Susano no era una técnica que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

-Sé que estas equivocado, eso es lo que sé y si quieres que muramos para que compruebes que…- Naruto estaba por seguir cuando Madara apareció entre los dos provocando que ambos jóvenes abrieran grandes los ojos.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- de golpe y porrazo dejo caer un cuerpo al suelo y Naruto notó con horror que era Neji –Hola jinchuriki del nueve colas- acto seguido otro cuerpo cayó al suelo, era un cuerpo tan parecido al suyo que Naruto abrió su único ojo funcional con asombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- aún tirado sobre la nieve Sasuke le habló con frialdad –Esta es mi pelea-

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada acerca de que mataras al jinchuriki, lo necesito vivo-

Madara negó con un dedito como un niño pequeño, Sasuke ahogó un gruñido y forzó la vista intentando ver quienes estaban delante él, al de la izquierda podía reconocerlo, era el idiota del clon, el otro… lo recordaba de algún lado pero…

-Sasuke-kun, esta noche es luna llena- Madara avanzó hasta Naruto, el rubio intentó resistirse pero estaba muy cansado, como pudo creo un clon pero Madara lo deshizo con un solo movimiento.

-¿Qué tiene que hoy en la noche sea luna llena?- el joven se encontraba tan enfadado que de buena gana alejaría de mala manera a Madara de Naruto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar y aprovecharse de la situación?

-Duerme jinchuriki- en el rostro de Madara no se mostró ninguna manifestación de asombro o asco ante la deformidad en la cara del rubio, simplemente activo su sharingan de tal manera que el rubio se fue al suelo con lentitud quedando tenido en la nieve.

-¡Esa era mi presa!- Sasuke apretó los puños.

-Era la mía y lo sabes- Madara habló sin girar a verlo –Pero de cualquier manera gracias por el favor-

-¡He dicho que…!-

-Por cierto Sasuke-kun, no sé si te lo había dicho pero esta noche es luna llena-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Que necesito los ojos de la luna…- no hubo mas palabras de por medio, Sasuke lo entendió tan rápido como si se lo hubieran escrito en un papel.

-¡No te atrevas!- con un grito desgarrador de parte de cada uno de sus músculos el joven se puso de pie tambaleante.

-En realidad ella es mi opción B, no se ve muy fuerte que digamos- el hombre se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose hacía donde Hinata seguía durmiendo bajo los copos de nieve, como una princesa encantada que esperara el beso de su príncipe azul.

-¡Suéltala!- Sasuke rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida, en ese momento le hubiera gustado no haber peleado jamás con Naruto, tener fuerzas para enfrentarse a Madara.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun- sonriendo el hombre se agachó sujetando a la muchacha por la espalda y por atrás de las rodillas –Los Uchiha somos muy apasionados pero después del instante de calor se nos pasa-

-¡La amo!- gritó con mayor fuerza y entonces sí que Madara giró a verlo.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?-

-Te seré sincero- el hombre suspiró como si le causara gran pesar –Preferiría que me fuera de utilidad el muchacho pero aún no estoy muy seguro porque lleva el sello de la rama secundaria, primero habría que quitarle el sello- el Uchiha soltó un largo suspiro.

-¡Pregunte que vas a hacer con ella!- todo su cuerpo hervía de dolor y rabia.

-Si el muchacho no sirve la uso a ella los resultados mi querido Sasuke-kun no los sabre hasta que se lleve a cabo, ¿Sabías que nuestros orígenes están en el clan Hyuuga?- tal pensamiento pareció divertir a Madara porque desapareció en el aire con Hinata en brazos aún sonriendo, Naruto, Neji y Shadow también fueron absorbidos a otra dimensión y Sasuke se quedo solo.

-¡Nooo!- con rabia golpeó la nieve bajo sus pies, estaba en el estado en que cualquier juguete sería rechazado, su chakra estaba agotado, su visión era peor que imperfecta, lo erróneo de sus acciones lo golpeaba en la cara, si por lo menos no hubiera peleado con Naruto, si la hubiera escondido en un mejor lugar, si se hubiera preocupado más por los planes de Madara en lugar de creer que era él quien se aprovechaba de la situación, si por lo menos…

-¡SASUKE!- El grito le hizo desviar la mirada, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y solo fueron él y Sakura en medio de aquel campo nevado, los cabellos rosas de ella meciéndose al viento -¡Sasuke!- la joven volvió a gritar y llevo una mano a la bolsa de su porta kunais -¡Voy a matarte!-

-Espera…- nunca pensó que llegaría el día que dijera algo como eso pero no tenía tiempo de tontas peleas cuando la persona más importante de su vida estaba a punto de morir –No me mates aún-

-¿Qué?-

-Digo que…- estaba por gruñir la frase en respuesta pero cayó al suelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- regañándose por ser tan tonta la joven corrió hacía él, era imposible, no podía hacerlo, no podía matarlo, porque aquel era el hombre que había amado tanto.

-Escucha Sakura…- respirando forzadamente el joven dejo que la chica lo sujetara entre sus brazos acunando su cabeza contra su regazo –Escucha-

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- pero a pesar de ser débil ante él la joven medico sabía que sus prioridades habían cambiado.

-Escucha…- trató de explicarse rápidamente pero Naruto le había hundido el manubrio del esternón y aquello le comprimía la traquea impidiéndole respirar correctamente –Ne-necesito detener a Madara-

-Pensé que trabajabas con él- Sakura arqueó una ceja pero por dentro sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, era justamente lo que había dicho Itachi, ahora lo entendía _"Sasuke al final no tendrá otro remedio que redireccionar su venganza" _había sucedido, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-É-él… se llevo a Naruto…- los ojos verdes de Sakura se iluminaron con fuerza, Sasuke por fin había reaccionado, se preocupaba por el rubio, ¡Realmente lo hacía!

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun- intentó consolarlo pasando una mano por uno de sus mechones negros –Naruto es…-

-¡Y se llevo a Hinata!- sus ojos oscuros se volvieron un mar de fuego y al instante Sakura retiró la mano de su rostro abriendo la boca, el entendimiento llegó a ella, no era por Naruto que su venganza había cambiado de dirección, ¡Era por Hinata!, ¿Cómo era posible que algo así hubiera pasado?, y Hinata, ¿No se suponía que amaba a Naruto?

-Yo…-

-¡Tienes que sanarme Sakura!- la sujetó violentamente por el cuello de su camisa -¡Debo rescatarla!-

-Escúchame ahora tú…- su corazón se había quebrado apenas hace unos momentos pero no era momento de llorar las lágrimas que ya había dejado escapar en el pasado –Me es imposible ayudarte…-

-¡Te matare si no lo haces!- los ojos del joven eran ira pura pero ella simplemente giró la mirada.

-No es porque no quiera hacerlo Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan también es mi amiga-

-¡¿Entonces?-

-Es porque el daño que te has causado en los ojos no puede ser tratado con medicina, me di cuenta desde que te vi, has abrasado tus ojos desde adentro-

-¡Maldita sea!- el joven golpeó contra el suelo, si por lo menos no hubiera peleado con Naruto, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la rabia de eliminar a su antiguo compañero, si no hubiera sido tan celoso del amor de Hinata…

-Sigues siendo un tonto, ¿Verdad hermanito menor?- la voz de Itachi se escuchó frente a ellos y ambos alzaron la mirada, el joven parecía tranquilo, completamente sereno a pesar de la situación.

-Itachi…- la garganta del menor tembló –Necesito que me ayudes… debo ir por Hinata-

-Jamás pensé que llegaría este día- lentamente el joven se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano -¿Y tu venganza hacía Konoha?-

-¡Solo quiero terminar con Madara!- su ojo izquierdo volvió a sangrar ante la fuerza de sus palabras.

-Tomas decisiones tan arbitrarias que ya no sé si creerte-

-¡Debo recuperar a Hinata!- herido en su orgullo propio el muchacho se levantó como pudo del regazo de Sakura -¡Si no planeas ayudarme entonces…!-

-Te ayudare- sin embargo Itachi lo cortó por lo sano –Con una condición-

-¿Qué?-

-No vuelvas a atentar contra Konoha- sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en la mirada del menor –Es nuestra aldea, nuestra casa-

-¿Acaso no entiendes Itachi?- una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro del menor, todo en él pareció oscurecerse –Me vale una mierda esta aldea, sus habitantes y todo lo que significa-

-Sasuke-kun…- con tristeza Sakura dejo que las manos le cayeran inertes a los costados, por fin lo comprendía, había perdido a Sasuke, quizás nunca había sido suyo.

-¿Sabes por que Itachi?- tambaleándose el menor enfrentó a su hermano mayor, Itachi simplemente lo observaba, sin intervenir –Porque mi hogar esta donde este Hinata-

-¿Qué?- Sakura abrió los ojos al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían con sorpresa.

-Donde ella este estará mi hogar-

-Comprendo- Itachi cerró los ojos, una sonrisa relajada apareció en su rostro, jamás pensó que llegaría el día que Sasuke por fin encontrara el verdadero amor, pero ahora que había ocurrido no lo dejaría perderse, no de nuevo –Te ayudare-

-Gracias-

-Te daré mis ojos-

-¿Qué?- con una mirada que simpatizaba con el terror el joven observó a su hermano quien simplemente respiró hondamente.

-Es la única manera-

-Pero…-

-Haruno Sakura llevara a cabo la operación, hay que apurarnos, no hay tiempo-

-¡No puedo cambiar de ojos contigo!- el muchacho apretó los puños –Mis ojos ya no ven casi nada…-

-Nunca dije que íbamos a intercambiar tonto hermanito menor- de dos pasos Itachi golpeó a Sasuke en la frente, como en los viejos tiempos –Dije que te los iba a dar-

…**..**

Hiashi finalmente logró dar el ultimo golpe Junken y Sasori cayó al suelo completamente inerte, los ANBU a su alrededor se sujetaron de las paredes jadeando.

-¿Dónde esta Neji?- el patriarca Hyuuga llamó por su sobrino pero todos habían visto como aquel hombre enmascarado se lo había llevado.

-Repliéguense, la aldea esta siendo atacada en el centro, necesitó que se vengan dos personas conmigo- Kakashi dio ordenes rápidas, tenía el hombro derecho desgarrado y un pie dislocado.

-¡Espere Kakashi-san!- Shizune corrió hacía él y reunió chakra para componerle el pie.

-¡Mi sobrino fue secuestrado por ese hombre!- Hiashi se dirigió hacía Kakashi con propiedad.

-Ya lo he visto Hyuuga-san- el joven de cabello plateado ahogó una mueca de dolor –No comprendo para que quiere Madara a Neji pero lo rescataremos-

-Por supuesto, me parece que…- Hiashi estaba por escupir alguna frase cuando un enorme revuelo se originó en la entrada de la aldea, por un momento todos temieron que se trataran de mas enemigos pero era nada más y nada menos que el Kage de la arena, Sabaku No Gaara, en compañía de sus hermanos, un equipo ANBU, Lee y Tenten; los dos últimos visiblemente al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- diplomático como lo era Gaara se cruzó de brazos paseando la mirada por la desoladora escena que lo recibía -¿Dónde esta Naruto?-

-Lo mande a la montaña Myoubuku pero a estas alturas no tengo ni la menor idea de su localización- Kakashi limpió un hilo de sangre que le bajaba por la frente.

-¡Cuidado!- Temari saltó a un lado, del suelo surgió un hombre que tenía el aspecto de una planta.

-¡Esa cosa!- uno de los ANBU retrocedió –No importa cuantas veces lo aniquilemos, vuelve a aparecer-

-No creo que sea uno solo a estas alturas- Kakashi mordió su pulgar preparando un jutsu de invocación.

-Gaara, busca si Naruto esta en la aldea- Kankuro colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano –Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí-

-Entiendo- el pelirrojo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y desapareció en una ráfaga de arena.

-Vuelven los viejos tiempos- Temari colocó su abanico tras ella, sus ojos parecieron afilarse al medir el poder del enemigo, habían viajado toda la noche por el desierto, para colmo habían sufrido una emboscada pero finalmente llegaban, a mediados de la tarde pero llegaban.

-Temari, pelea contra la planta, yo me encargo de ese de cabello naranja-

-Entendido- la joven se dirigió hacía Zetzu quien sonrió macabramente, Kankuro por su parte avanzó hasta donde un joven de cabello naranja lo observaba de una manera un tanto retorcida.

-¿Quién eres?- el marionetista arqueó una ceja.

-Sangre, sangre, roja y carmesí sangre- aquella mirada tan extraviada le recordó macabramente al tiempo en que Gaara solo existía para matar y comprobar de aquella manera su existencia.

-Si eres enemigo de Konoha también eres nuestro enemigo- llevando la mano a su espalda el castaño tiró de la venda que envolvía su marioneta pero no había usado aún sus hilos para manejarla cuando el brazo de aquel individuo se estiró por lo menos tres metros y lo sujetó por la garganta.

-¡Matar, matar, matar!- con sorpresa Kankuro notó como la piel del sujeto iba adquiriendo tonalidades negras, ¿Era esa la marca maldita de Orochimaru de la que tanto se había hablado en años pasados?

-¡Ugh!- pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, estaba siendo prácticamente ahorcado por aquella manaza que más bien parecía la garra de un dragón, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano el joven movió sus dedos de tal manera que los hilos de chakra alcanzaron a su marioneta.

-¡Kinki Sankaku!- apenas pudo gruñir su técnica, sus dedos se movieron ágilmente, el rostro frío e impasible de su marioneta se dirigió a gran velocidad hacía donde el sujeto de cabello naranja no paraba de murmurar extasiado "matar, matar, matar".

-Crrrcc- la piel de Juugo se abrió cuando la navaja se hundió en su brazo, sin embargo aquel sentimiento, aquella sensación era delirante, la sangre ya fuera la propia o la contraria era un torbellino de emociones.

-¡Muere, muere, muere!- su mano se cerró con mayor fuerza en el cuello del titiritero quien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer consciente, a varios metros Temari y el resto de los ANBU de la arena peleaban contra dos hombres planta y los ninjas de Konoha se enfrentaban a un Akatsuki, a fin de cuentas, ¿Había sido él quien había elegido la pelea en solitario no?

Era en verdad un tonto, siempre se metía en problemas por actuar de esa manera, y luego se lo echaba en cara cuando lo hacía Gaara, de verdad que aquella actitud temeraria debía venirles de familia.

-¡Muere, muere, muere!- las imágenes empezaron a volverse difusas a su alrededor, como en un kaleidoscopio de color recordó aquella clase tan aburrida de técnicas y métodos.

-¡Muere, muere!- siempre se dormía en esa clase.

-¡Muere!- pero había un plan que recordaba por parecerle de lo más tonto.

-¡Muere!-

-¡Ahora!- con el último rastro de lucidez que le quedaba Kankuro redirigió su marioneta en su dirección, no toda la teoría debía aplicarse como lo decían los libros.

-¿Uh?- Juugo parpadeó sorprendido cuando la marioneta voló como un terrorífico fantasma y sacando una enorme daga la enterró en su mano llevándose de encuentro el brazo de la persona que la manejaba, a causa del dolor el joven retiró su mano y frente a él quedo el marionetista sujetando su brazo chorreante.

-Siempre burlándome de Kiba…- Kankuro sonrió de medio lado –Y terminé haciendo lo mismo-

-Kiba…- Juugo repitió el nombre y algo dentro de él se tambaleó de manera alarmante, recordaba ese nombre de algún lugar, alguien lo había dicho, ¿Qué pasaba con él?, debía matar, debía dejar que la sangre escurriera limpia y fresca por sus dedos pero…

"_No llore Juugo-san"_la imagen llegó a su mente sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, recordó a Hinata terminando su vida entre sus manos, con los ojos llorosos pero una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro, en aquel entonces había podido reprimirse gracias a ella, había podido volver a ser el mismo por esos ojos plateados que le habían sonreído desde el fondo de su corazón.

¿Qué o quien era en realidad él?, con desesperación se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sin Hinata poniendo su calida mano sobre su rostro o sin Sasuke calmándolo con su Sharingan no podía controlarse a si mismo.

-No deberías distraerte en una pelea, no contra mi- Kankuro habló roncamente, le había aplastado las cuerdas bucales apenas unos momentos atrás.

-¡Ahhhh!- Juugo gritó, su mano estaba llena de sangre pero aquello ya no le causaba euforia, quería saber quien era en realidad, que estaba haciendo y por que, ¿Acaso las respuestas no llegaban a él nunca?, ¿Acaso siempre iba a depender de los demás?

-¡Ataca Akaigi!- para Kankuro el momento en que su contrincante se desconcentró fue el momento perfecto, así era como educaban a los ninjas de la arena, la debilidad no estaba permitida.

-¡Es Juugo!- pero mientras Kankuro preparaba su ataque Karin y Suigetsu llegaron corriendo, ambos mojados, tiritando, al punto de la hipotermia pero con el corazón desbocado, habían subido aquel edificio frente a la entrada principal y habían visto como su compañero se descontrolaba, cuando Juugo se ponía en ese estado era difícil hacerlo comprender razones.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!- Karin corrió tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus piernas, por unos segundos Suigetsu corrió a su ritmo pero Kankuro estaba por atacar así que se volvió agua y se deslizó por el suelo, tenía que salvarlo, era su amigo, su compañero, casi su hermano, todo ese tiempo juntos le había servido para conocerlo, era Juugo quien siempre decía las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, era Juugo quien suavizaba las cosas y daba los consejos, era Juugo quien llenaba la tienda de Sasuke de conejos, halcones, venaditos y cuanto animal rastrero se encontrara dejándole a los demás una gran carcajada cada que el líder entrecerraba los ojos y gruñía un "Juugo" con un conejo trepado sobre la negra cabellera.

-¡JUUGOOO!- Karin gritó intentando traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, ella nunca le había sido de utilidad a su compañero a pesar de que él la había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, apoyándola en silencio, celebrando sus ocurrencias, tratándola con cariño.

-¡Juugo!- finalmente Suigetsu se materializó frente a su compañero pero la marioneta pasó entre él volviéndolo agua nuevamente.

-¡Juugo!- Kankuro no supo que pensar, la marioneta había hecho su trabajo con la precisión de siempre, la navaja estaba clavada en el estomago del oponente, todo había acabado, pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al ver esa escena?, quizás era porque a pesar de ser enemigos el Ninja frente a él siempre sería el hermano de alguien, el amigo de alguien, el hijo de alguien.

-Esta guerra solo traerá odio- el castaño cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a los amigos del hombre que acababa de matar.

-¡Juugo!- Suigetsu intentó en vano parar la hemorragia –Espera, te pondrás bien- el de cabello naranja perdió rápidamente la coloración oscura que lo caracterizaba cuando se activaba el sello maldito.

-No te apures, tranquilito y cooperando- el de la Niebla intentó hacer una broma pero su voz ahogada lo delató, Juugo se dio cuenta con asombro que era la primera vez que veía que le pasaba eso.

-¡Juugo!- Karin llegó patinando segundos después -¡Rápido, muerde!- con rapidez la chica le presentó su brazo desnudo y aún húmedo.

-Si lo hago te matare Karin- el muchacho habló lentamente, sabía que su muerte se acercaba pero por alguna razón su cerebro no alcanzaba a reaccionar ante ese enorme acontecimiento.

-¡No lo harás!- una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de la muchacha -¡Hazlo!-

-No…-

-¡Que lo hagas!- la chica chilló casi metiéndole el brazo en la boca pero él giró el rostro, si la mordía le quitaría todo su chakra vital, lo sabía.

-Suigetsu… no se lo permitas… o la perderás-

-Siempre lo supiste, ¿Verdad Sherlock?- el de la Niebla pasó saliva bajándole a Karin el brazo, sentía que los mocos se le aflojaban y la visión se le ponía borrosa, ¿Eso era lo que se sentía cuando se perdía a un amigo?

-Ustedes dos son muy obvios- Juugo empezó a sentirse pesado, por fin iba a morir, moriría el monstruo que había sido el causante del nacimiento del sello maldito.

-Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo Juugo- con la voz ahogada Karin le sujetó la mano, sabía que no había algo más que pudiera hacer.

-Nos veremos algún día, tenlo por seguro- Suigetsu apretó los dientes y luego cerró los ojos sonriendo –Afortunado tú que serás guapo para la eternidad, cuando yo muera pareceré un pergamino de tan arrugado-

-Lo serás- Juugo sonrió, empezaba a perderse en un suave murmullo que lo llamaba.

-Juugo yo…- Karin se inclinó sobre él, sus lagrimas lo mojaron, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por él, el sentimiento era extraño.

-Cuando tengan un hijo…- el joven habló pesadamente provocando que Karin se sonrojara y Suigetsu se rascara bajo la nariz.

-¡Lo llamaremos como tú, no te preocupes!- el muchacho entonces cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-Entonces viviré a través de él…- y finalmente cerró los ojos, aquel que había sido el mejor amigo de todos aunque nadie lo hubiera notado hasta el final.

-Siempre, siempre, siempre te recordaremos… Juugo- Karin se soltó a llorar, Suigetsu la sujetó frotándole la espalda, no quería que notara que un tiburón también podía soltar lágrimas verdaderas.

…**..**

…

…

…

**..**

**.**

Gaara del desierto recorrió la aldea entera ya yendo a un lado ya yendo a otro, tuvo varios enfrentamientos con ninjas de niveles menores pero no encontró en ningún lado a Naruto, ni a él ni a nadie que pudiera considerar un reto, estaba a punto de regresar al punto de encuentro cuando notó un desequilibrio de poder que le produjo escalofríos.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a donde un edificio había caído sepultando la mitad de una clínica, entró por un resquicio y con sólo pasar el primer escalón supo que algo ahí no estaba bien.

-¿Quién vive?- con la calma propia de un Kage se presentó en pleno salón sin temor a una emboscada pero lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, Sakura Haruno, la discípula de Tsunade, se encontraba recargada contra un banco, sus ojos verdes parecían cansados y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Ya…- la muchacha tenía en su mano un frasco que parecía causarle tanto repulsión como tristeza.

-¿Qué haces?- el pelirrojo extendió una mano hacía ella y la joven giró nerviosa hacía atrás.

-Gaara-sama- un brillo inusual se reflejó en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué…?- el pelirrojo dejo de avanzar, dos camas de metal se encontraban una al lado de la otra, hombres casi idénticos acostados en ellas, sólo que el primero tenía una venda alrededor de los ojos y el segundo… el segundo no tenía ojos.

-Uchiha- lo reconoció casi al instante -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Es una larga historia Kasekage-sama- la joven se inclinó contra la mesa, tenía el estomago revuelto y las piernas flácidas, la operación había tardado diez horas, eran las seis de la tarde, había llegado información del servicio de inteligencia que decía que Akatsuki atacaría un día antes de luna llena así que era obvio que tenían pocas horas para actuar si se tomaba en cuenta que la luna llena de esa noche era primordial.

-Ese es Uchiha Sasuke y este es el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi, ¿Qué haces con...?-

-Sakura solo obedeció mis ordenes- Sasuke se sentó en la camilla de metal, Gaara adelantó una mano que creó una espada de arena.

-¿Le quitaste los ojos a tu propio hermano?-

-Yo se los di- a esas alturas Gaara ya no estaba asombrado porque un muerto lo llamara, después de todo él también había estado muerto en su momento y había vuelto a la vida, demasiadas emociones para alguien tan joven como él.

-¿Qué pretendes?, no te entregaremos a Naruto- el pelirrojo apretó los labios.

-Madara ya tiene a Naruto-

-¿Qué?-

-Y si no me equivoco ya ha atrapado al ocho colas también- Sasuke respiró hondamente, no le gustaba tener que depender de alguien, no le agradaba tener que pedir ayuda o cosa que se le pareciera pero en esa ocasión tenía que tragarse su orgullo, debía hacerlo por el bien de Hinata.

-¿Cómo es que Madara capturó a Naruto?- respirando entrecortadamente Gaara apretó los puños.

-Yo pelee en su contra, estaba muy débil-

-La oscuridad te ha cegado- el pelirrojo lo miró con firmeza –Ya no eres más el amigo que tanto buscó Naruto-

-No lo soy- de un salto Sasuke bajó de la mesa, Sakura le había hecho recuperar sus fuerzas pero no podía forzar sus nuevos ojos tan pronto, debía contar con un aliado y no había en esos momentos aliado más fuerte que el Kasekage de la arena.

-Caminábamos por el mismo sendero de oscuridad, siempre pensé que Naruto lograría rescatarte como lo hizo conmigo- los ojos del pelirrojo lo observaron con frialdad –Mi error-

-Mi camino probablemente no vuelva a ser la luz nunca más- Sasuke avanzó hacía él, Gaara se puso en guardia –Pero hay un ser de luz que debo rescatar para sentirme vivo-

-¿Un ser?-

-Sabaku No Gaara necesito que me ayudes- no era una petición si no una orden.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que…?-

-Salvaremos a Naruto y a Hinata- el joven habló con propiedad –Ustedes tienen a su preciado jinchuriki y yo la recupero-

-¿Hinata Hyuuga?- Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué darías a cambio de que te ayude?- sin embargo el pelirrojo no podía fiarse, no del hombre que había sido capaz de atacar al ocho colas formando parte de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Si pidiera tu vida…?-

-Te la daría- no había duda en su voz lo que provocó que Gaara asintiera suavemente con la cabeza mientras Sakura desviaba la mirada dolida, ¿Cómo había logrado Hinata algo así?, ¿Cómo cuando Naruto y ella se habían esforzado tanto sin lograrlo?

-¿Sabes donde están?-

-Eso creo- el joven se dirigió hacía Gaara y el pelirrojo le puso la mano sobre el hombro para guiarlo.

-Entonces vamos- acto seguido los dos hombres salieron dejando a Sakura ahí, sin decirle siquiera una palabra de despedida.

-Él realmente te lo agradece-

-¿Qué?- había olvidado que Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí con ella.

-No es de muchas palabras pero te lo agradece, sabe que te has vuelto valiosa-

-No lo creo- con cuidado quito la liga que ataba su cabello, sus manos aún temblorosas dejaron el frasco con los ojos de Sasuke a un lado.

-En realidad él nunca dejo de quererlos a ti y a Naruto-kun-

-Era un amor retorcido he de creer- la chica arqueó una ceja y él tanteó para sujetar su mano, ante sus esfuerzos la joven acercó su muñeca para que él pudiera afianzarla, no entendía como Uchiha Itachi era capaz de tantos actos de heroísmo hacía el joven que tanto había dicho odiarlo y que vivía para matarlo.

-La razón por la que un Uchiha odia siempre esta ligada al amor, a mi me odiaba porque me amaba demasiado, lo mismo sucedió contigo y Naruto-kun-

-No me pareció que me odiara lo suficiente entonces- la chica sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso quizás era porque tú no lo amabas lo suficiente tampoco- la chica estaba por replicar pero se lo pensó mejor y giró a ver el techo de la habitación, pensó en Naruto y en la persona que ahora le sujetaba la mano.

-Sí, tal vez…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Estos han sido los peores exámenes de mi vida, tanto como en sufrimiento como en resultados, ahora tengo un montón de cosas que hacer pero definitivamente esta entrega era necesaria.

El próximo capitulo será probablemente el ultimo así que tengan paciencia porque tengo que acomodar un par de cosas para que todo coincida. Por cierto, les recomiendo ampliamente el fic de **"Rewrite" **es un SasuHina continuación de **Una segunda oportunidad **si no lo han leído ¡Deben hacerlo o no son fans del SasuHina!, a decir verdad cuando empecé a leer Rewrite no me gusto porque detesto que llenen la trama de chiquillos duh, además me pareció meloso pero dije ¡Oh vamos!, ¿Qué puedes perder? Y me encontré toda una obra de arte, no se arrepentirán.

¿Qué más?, gracias a los que se han dado una vuelta por la pagina de Cronicas y "muchas más gracias" a quienes han dejado comentarios (link en mi profile).

¿Es mi imaginación o la trama se me empieza a poner oscura?, siempre me pasa, ya ni modo, la verdad me ha fascinado trabajar con esta pareja e incluso llegue a pensar en una segunda parte para esta historia pero, puff, la verdad que sería hasta que acabara mi reto y para ese entonces quizás ya hasta perdió su magia… ¿O no?

En fin, me despido, gracias por leer, Ciao

_17 de Agosto del 2010 Domingo _

_PD: ¡Okashira Janet se va a ver a Mago de Oz, wiii!_


	17. Nevando

**DEBE SER INVIERNO**

**Capitulo 17: Nevando**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

…

_No es mi estilo poner notas al inicio del capitulo pero de verdad mil gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, esto va con todo mi cariño para ustedes_

…_**..**_

Naruto abrió el único ojo que podía e intentó enfocar a su alrededor, el ambiente era tan frío que le calaba en los huesos, sentía el cuerpo aletargado, la sangre paseándose por su boca, el rostro deformado.

-¿Naruto-kun verdad?- escuchó una voz y apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- se asustó al hablar, sentía que su voz no le pertenecía, que quien hablaba era otra persona.

-Soy tu otro yo- finalmente pudo ver a una persona tendida frente a él y se asustó en demasía al notar que aquel joven era igual que él, bueno, quizás los ojos y el cabello más claros pero…

-¿Estoy en una ilusión?, ¿sigo peleando contra Sasuke?- intentó ponerse de pie pero se encontraba fuertemente amarrado y aquellas no eran cuerdas normales, sentía que su chakra era succionado lentamente.

-No estas en una ilusión- Shadow tomó aire, aunque no estaba amarrado tampoco él podía pararse, la pelea con el genio Hyuuga había sido impactante.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Naruto intentó hacer una mueca pero al instante sintió como la piel se le estiraba, era tanto el dolor que había sentido que los nervios de su rostro parecían haberse desconectado como un medio de defensa.

-No estoy muy seguro- el clon contestó sin dejar de observarlo, después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo por fin conocía al hombre que era su "original" por fin estaba delante de Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, aquel que era el causante de su existencia.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-

-Madara-san lo ha dejado, sólo te ha traído a ti y a los Hyuuga-

-¿Cuáles Hyuuga?- su único ojo se abrió con sorpresa mezclada con temor.

-Hinata y Neji Hyuuga- Shadow a quien le era ajeno el código de no dar información a los prisioneros habló como si le dieran cuerda.

-¿Por qué?- los pensamientos del rubio se volvieron un caos ¿Para que querría Madara a Neji o a Hinata?, entendía que él era el preciado contenedor del Kyuubi, quizás el Uchiha quería quitar a Hinata de en medio para que no interfiriera con los sentimientos de Sasuke pero entonces, ¿Qué pintaba Neji en aquello?

-No sé- Shadow rodó los ojos –Deje escapar a ese Utakatonto para que no capturaran a Hinata-dono y de todas maneras sucedió-

-¿Quién?-

-Bah, no importa- fatigado Shadow dejo que su mejilla reposara sobre el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pero por muy cansado que estuviera Naruto necesitaba respuestas.

-Me llamó Shadow y soy tú clon-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué?- finalmente el original parpadeó.

-Tu clon-

-¿Mi que?-

-Tu clon-

-¿Eres mío?- en el rostro de Naruto una sombra de duda.

-Errr- Shadow desvió la mirada, sus mejillas se colorearon –No sé-

-Dijiste "mi clon"-

-Quise decir…-

-¿Eres mío?-

-Soy una copia tuya, sí, creo…-

-Oh- Naruto soltó un suspiro -¿Eres un clon de sombra que me salió mal?-

-¡No!- indignado Shadow alzó un poco el cuello que le dolió horrores.

-¿Entonces?- a pesar de su aspecto sangrante y demoniaco la ingenuidad que le era tan propia se reflejó en su cara.

-Soy un clon que hicieron con tu material genético-

-No te entiendo-

-Yo tampoco, sólo repito lo que dice Kabuto- cansado Shadow volvió a posar la cabeza en el piso, su condición estaba por los suelos.

-No tengo tiempo- con pesadez el rubio intentó soltarse de sus amarres.

-No podrás- Shadow soltó un suspiro –Una vez le dije a Kabuto que era homosexual y me tuvo amarrado con eso una semana, no pude soltarme-

-¿Eres amigo de Kabuto?- mientras hablaba el rubio giró a su alrededor, quería encontrar a Hinata, detener a Sasuke, proteger a la gente que le importaba.

-No estoy muy seguro- Shadow levantó la cabeza -¿Eres amigo de Sasuke?-

-Tampoco yo estoy muy seguro- el ojo azul del joven pareció entristecerse, de buena gana el clon le hubiera dado unas palmaditas en la espalda pero estaba demasiado cansado como para intentarlo –Antes lo éramos… creo que alguna vez lo fuimos-

-Hinata-dono y yo fuimos amigos también- el clon sonrió ampliamente –Aunque ahora somos enemigos-

-¿Dónde esta ella?- la voz de Naruto cambió al instante de mencionar a la joven heredera.

-Mmm- Shadow pareció pensárselo un poco y luego sonrió ampliamente –Por ella es por quien menos te debes preocupar…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y el frío suelo besaba su piel.

-¿Dónde estoy?- sin acabar de reaccionar por completo se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada con alguna extraña clase de chakra, ¿cómo había acabado en ese lugar?, lo ultimo que recordaba era a Konoha en guerra, a Sasuke con ella, ¿y luego?.

-Hinata-sama…- una voz enronquecida y débil susurró por lo bajo y ella giró la mirada asustada.

-¡Neji-nisan!- sus plateados ojos se abrieron en horror, su primo estaba reducido en una esquina del salón, su rostro manchado de sangre y tierra.

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-¡No deberías preguntar algo como eso cuando, cuando eres tú…!- alarmada la chica intentó soltarse por todos los medios, no comprendía, ¿por qué la habían amarrado, con que fin?, ¿lo habría hecho Sasuke?, él quería que ella se retirara de toda esa guerra para poder acabar con Konoha, ¡Oh!, ¿por qué era tan complicada una historia como la suya en tiempos de guerra?

**-**Hinata-sama, de-debe huir…- el joven estaba en el borde de sus fuerzas, entre temblores la joven notó que la temperatura había disminuido aún más, seguramente la noche empezaba a entrar.

-No te dejare- pero por más que el amor por Sasuke hubiera crecido dentro de ella, por más que su corazón se lo dictara ella no permitiría que el Uchiha dañara a sus seres queridos y mucho menos a su familia.

-Hinata-sama…- el joven finalmente dejó caer la cabeza respirando con dificultad, el encuentro con aquel joven parecido a Naruto lo había dejado molido, se había roto un par de costillas y su chakra apenas le alcanzaba para seguir vivo, ¡Que frustración no poder seguir con su papel de guardián en una situación como esa! Y lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre, ¿por qué necesitaban al clan Hyuuga en la presente situación?

-Yo…- los puños de la joven se apretaron haciendo presión contra las cuerdas que la encarcelaban, ella no solía ser una persona fuerte, mucho menos decidida, no destacaba particularmente en nada, era una vergüenza para el clan y la peor heredera que los Hyuuga hubieran tenido pero ella, por una vez en su vida, iba a pelear por defender lo más importante.

-¡Yo debo ayudar a Neji-nisan!- gritó porque recordó que era lo que Naruto hacía cuando se iba a enfrentar a un reto, lo hizo alto, fuerte, sin importarle lo que pensaran de ella y entonces algo extraño sucedió, un chakra que no era el suyo la rodeó ayudándola a romper sus amarres, un calido chakra rojo jugueteó con sus mejillas envolviéndola gentilmente.

-¿Itachi-san?- abrió los ojos alarmada al comprender que el joven le había otorgado su chakra en algún momento, ¿por qué alguien como Itachi que era un Ninja de elite gastaría sus fuerzas y energías en una simple chica sin muchas cualidades?

-Ay no…- entre temblores trastabilló hasta donde su primo la veía asombrado, no era el momento de explicaciones, intentando controlar de la mejor manera posible el chakra que Itachi le había proporcionado la joven rompió los amarres que apresaban al joven genio –De-debemos irnos- no supo si tartamudeaba por la timidez que le causó pasar el brazo del joven por sus hombros o por el frío intenso que le hacía castañear los dientes.

-Váyase usted…- el joven murmuró quedamente, se sentía impotente, completamente inútil.

-No me iré sin ti, n-no podría- ella bajó el rostro sonrojándose, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Neji que había olvidado lo atractivo y amable que era para con ella.

-Déjeme- y él por su parte se sorprendió de descubrir aquella fortaleza en ella, siempre había sabido que no era tan débil como aparentaba pero aquel nuevo estado de ánimo lo desconcertaba.

-N-no- la chica tomó aire profundamente, no tenía idea de donde se encontraban, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y con un aire a soledad y viejo.

-Hinata-sama fui capturado por Madara así que esto no es un juego- haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano el joven se apoyó con firmeza en el suelo –Váyase, es mi deber como guardián…-

-Eres mi primo- pero ella cortó sus palabras sin girar a verlo, llevándolo a su ritmo –Eres casi mi hermano yo… yo te quiero demasiado…- Neji no supo como debía tomar aquello, de pronto recordó las palabras de Hanabi, el asunto de la boda, el destino al que los habían obligado, ¿sería que se había equivocado al leer los sentimientos de su prima?, no, no podía ser posible, el amor que los unía era inmenso pero puramente fraternal, estaba seguro.

-Hinata-sama, este hombre al que quiere como a su hermano es su futuro prometido-

-¿Qué?- por un momento dejó de caminar, su mente se puso inmediatamente en blanco.

-¿No sería mejor dejarme aquí?, ¿no escapamos de esa manera los dos a nuestro destino?-

-Yo…- sus dientes se apretaron con valor, recordó a Karin y su férrea determinación de hacerse notar por Sasuke sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, así como aquella idea fija en la mente de la pelirroja ella también había tomado una decisión –Si puedo salvarte yo… yo me casaría contigo-

-Pero…- él sintió como la boca se le secaba.

-Si ese fuera el precio…- la joven siguió jalando de él, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de casarse con su primo, no sabía quien había tomado la decisión ni le importaba averiguarlo, lo importante era convencer a Neji, sacarlo de ahí, luego Sasuke… él no lo permitiría… con horror se dio cuenta, Sasuke y Madara estaban aliados, ¿sería que Sasuke planeaba atentar contra su primo?, ¿por eso lo había secuestrado?, no, no, porque de ser así, ¿qué objetivo habría tenido ponerlos juntos?, si Sasuke hiciera algo tan ruin como atentar contra su primo lo haría de tal manera que ella no se enterara.

Porque de algo estaba segura Hinata Hyuuga, por más que lo amara si él atentaba contra una de sus personas queridas todo el amor acumulado en su corazón se transformaría en algo muy diferente.

-Hinata-sama…- finalmente Neji comprendió que no ganaría nada resistiéndose –Sé que usted ama a otro hombre-

-A estas alturas Neji-nisan… ya-ya no sé a quien amo- aquella fue una verdad a medias, sus confusos sentimientos por Naruto habían sido aclarados por Itachi, se había dado cuenta de la persona a la que amaba en la peor de las formas y de manera demasiado repentina para reaccionar adecuadamente.

-Madara planea hacer algo esta noche- a pesar de lo que las palabras de su prima encerraban decidió llevar la conversación a un plano más apremiante –Cuando caí en el genjutsu mencionó que habían capturado a Naruto-

-¡Naruto-kun!- la joven chilló, todas aquellas emociones eran demasiado para ella, lo bueno y lo malo golpeaban dentro de su ser como si buscaran despedazarse, Madara era la maldad, Madara destruía a Konoha y buscaba el poder de Naruto, ¡Pero Sasuke estaba a su lado!, ¿Cómo podía pelear con todas sus fuerzas si su corazón agonizaría a cada paso?

-Hinata-sama debemos ayudar a Naruto- ajeno a los sentimientos de su prima el joven siguió hablando –Sasuke ha peleado en su contra y debe estar en algún lugar de este sitio-

-Sasuke…- ella susurró el nombre con dolor, debió haberlo supuesto, por más que Sasuke dijera quererla su venganza siempre estaría por encima de ella, ¿No se lo había dejado muy claro en su ultimo encuentro?, lo único que buscaba era protegerla para que no se viera arrasada por la crueldad que sufriría la aldea y entonces, ¿No era esa una representación más del egoísmo del Uchiha?

-No podemos dejar que Madara se haga con el Kyuubi-

-Entiendo- la chica pasó saliva y siguió conduciendo a su primo, en silencio salieron del salón y la joven activó su Byakugan, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad.

-¿Hinata-sama?-

-Lo encontré- la joven titubeó sintiendo que algo en su estomago se contraía con fuerza –E-esta muy mal-

-Maldito Uchiha- Neji gruñó entre dientes, ella apretó aún más la mano de su primo, sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ¡Cuánto daría por ser capaz de defender a la persona que quería frente a otra de las personas más importantes de su vida!, sin embargo no podía, porque Sasuke Uchiha era un traidor, siempre lo había sabido y aún así…

-Va-vamos- echó a andar porque de otro modo tenía la impresión de que soltaría en lagrimas, el calido chakra de Itachi se aglomeraba a su alrededor, como tratando de consolarla, como intentando comunicarle algo de vital importancia, pero ella no tenía tiempo de intentar definirlo, simplemente seguía avanzando con Neji apoyado en sus hombros, ¿De verdad ese momento estaba pasando?, ¿Realmente su primo y ella caminaban por ese lugar con el futuro de Konoha en sus manos y muy pocas fuerzas para hacer algo de provecho?, con un escalofrío la joven pensó en toda la gente que había muerto intentando defender la aldea, todos los Hokages, Asuma, el padre de Neji, tantos ninjas, tantos civiles, tanta gente y ahora…

-Ne-Neji- a causa del temor y la ansiedad olvidó agregar el sufijo –¿Tú… tú has pensado en la muerte?-

-Todo el tiempo- el joven contestó con sinceridad y sujetó con mayor fuerza la mano que su prima le estrechaba –Quisiera decirle que nada malo le va a pasar, que todo saldrá bien, pero…-

-Lo sé- por dentro sonrió por ser aún tan pequeña, tan frágil, el destino de un Ninja se escribía más por su manera de morir que por la manera en la que había vivido.

-Hinata-sama yo sé que no fui el mejor guardián, que por muchos años fui un ciego, tantas cosas…- con delicadeza el joven apoyó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de la chica sin dejar de caminar –Pero si este es mi momento, si por alguna razón ha llegado la hora… me alegra por lo menos haberme despedido de usted-

-Si alguien muere hoy seré yo- no supo porque aquellas palabras salieron de su boca y se horrorizo al pronunciarlas, los recuerdos vividos al lado de Itachi regresaron a su mente, la fatalidad de ser un heredero, el destino cruel que les esperaba por su nacimiento.

-No diga eso- la mano de Neji contra la suya se humedeció a causa del sudor y ella se dio cuenta con pesar de que si moría el dolor que dejaría en su primo por no serle de ayuda sería demasiado grande, morir, que palabra tan difícil y sin embargo estaba tan latente en esos momentos que sentía como su propio corazón le indicaba su cercanía.

-L-lo lamento- finalmente pararon frente a una enorme puerta de roble, Naruto estaba del otro lado pero su chakra estaba de alguna manera sellado –Aquí- con pesadez ambos abrieron la puerta, tanto Naruto como Shadow giraron la mirada, ambos pudieron ver dos siluetas recortándose contra la luz de la luna, una hermosa chica y un atlético joven, ambos un tanto cansados pero con aquella elegancia que daba la sangre que corría por sus venas y entonces —y aunque no estaba muy seguro de la razón— Naruto lo entendió.

-¡Váyanse!- su voz deformada surgió desde su garganta como un adolorido aullido.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata ni siquiera se paró a razonarlo, soltando a Neji corrió hacía él poniéndose de rodillas, acunando su cabeza contra sus piernas -¡Oh Naruto-kun!- las lagrimas brotaron copiosas desde sus ojos -¡¿Que te hizo, que te hizo?- su mente era un caos de ideas revueltas pero en medio de todo la inevitable verdad, Sasuke lo había hecho, aquel terrible ataque sólo podía ser a causa de él.

-Hinata…- algo muy calido surgió en el corazón del rubio cuando la muchacha besó entre lagrimas sus deformadas mejillas, su carcomida nariz, sólo alguien como ella podría hacer eso, sólo Hinata lo besaría de esa atormentada forma sin importarle llenarse el rostro de sangre en el proceso.

-Pe-perdón- con velocidad reunió una vez más el chakra de Itachi y rompió las cadenas que lo aprisionaban –Na-Naruto-kun-

-Olvídalo- lentamente el joven se puso de pie, Kyuubi se removió en su interior sin alcanzar a prestarle su chakra aún.

-Naruto, Madara debe estar por aquí- Neji que se había recargado en la puerta intentó normalizar su respiración –Debemos salir ahora, en el estado en el que nos encontramos…-

-Madara viene para acá- parándose también con dificultad Shadow jadeó –Lo siento-

-Shadow-kun…- Hinata parpadeó sorprendida al encontrar al clon frente a ella, situación que había pasado por alto al centrar toda su atención en Naruto.

-Escuchen…- el clon titubeó un instante, no entendía del todo porque su mente lo impulsaba a ayudar a sus enemigos, siempre había sido así desde que lo recordaba, Kabuto solía regañarlo mucho por eso –No entendí muy bien a Madara-san pero dijo que necesitaba sus ojos- señalando con el dedo a ambos Hyuuga el joven parpadeó –Yo que ustedes me iba de aquí-

-Neji- la voz del Uzumaki cambió a una fría orden –Llévate de aquí a Hinata-

-¡No!- pero antes de que el genio Hyuuga pudiera decir algo la joven sujetó al jinchuriki por el brazo –N-no nos iremos sin ti Naruto-kun-

-Y yo no permitiré que sufran por mi culpa-

-¡Y-yo fui quien permitió que hirieran a Naruto-kun!- los ojos de la muchacha reflejaron dolor –S-si sólo… si hubiera detenido a Sasuke…- a pesar de la situación Naruto se giró a verla, analizó a fondo sus ojos bañados de dolor, el sufrimiento reflejado en su cara, la culpabilidad que la carcomía y entendió algo que en un principio no le había quedado muy claro, Sasuke no lo podía ver como un amigo porque Hinata lo quería a él… o por lo menos así había sido en el pasado, ¡Por eso había intentado matarlo con todas sus fuerzas!, para deshacerse de su presencia, para no tener dudas, para que no lo carcomieran los celos, ¡Pero había errado el método!, Hinata jamás lo perdonaría, si lastimaba a alguien por celos ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Sasuke- tomándola fuertemente del brazo el rubio la jaló hacía atrás ante la extrañeza de Neji que no entendía que tenía que ver el nombre del vengador en esa situación –Tienes que ir con Sasuke-

-¿Estas loco Naruto?- el castaño abrió grandes los ojos.

-Él no dejara que nada te pase, lo conozco, te protegería de cualquiera- el rubio habló con rapidez intentando no ponerse a pensar en lo que decía, debía ser sincero, por más que quisiera protegerla con sus propias manos no poseía la fuerza para hacerlo, el chakra de Kyuuby parecía no responderle, su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

-¡Pero…!- Neji abrió los ojos a mas no poder y entonces una sombra hizo su aparición provocando que todos los presentes retrocedieran.

-Así que aquí estaban- Madara habló con su humor habitual –Ya no hacen las cadenas de represión como antes-

-No te daremos a Naruto-kun- inmediatamente Hinata se colocó delante del rubio sintiendo que una descarga de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, las manos húmedas y un extraño temblor en los huesos, pero protegería al rubio, ese era su camino del Ninja.

-Empiezo a entender porque Sasuke te eligió- Madara arqueó una ceja que no pudo ser observada bajo su mascara -¿Saben donde estamos niños?-

-¡En la zona Uchiha!- Shadow contestó levantando la mano como un niño de primaria y ante tal gesto el Uchiha soltó un suspiro.

-La pregunta no era para ti Shadow-kun-

-¡Oh!-

-Porque ya sabías la respuesta-

-¡Oh!- el rubio dejó caer la mano con gesto fatalista y por un instante Naruto se preguntó si así de estupido se veía él cuando hacía un comentario por el estilo, con razón Sakura lo golpeaba tanto.

-En fin- Madara entrelazó los dedos, Neji activó su Byakugan en un atormentado ultimo intento de mantenerse útil –La zona Uchiha es un lugar especial, ¿No se habían preguntado por que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo sigue prohibida pero no se ha ordenado su destrucción?-

-Ah…- Hinata arqueó ambas cejas, recordó un momento hacía mucho tiempo cuando le había hecho la misma pregunta a su padre pero él simplemente la había volteado a mirar con fijeza y ella había bajado la mirada avergonzada sabiendo que no debía inquirir más.

-La zona Uchiha es el único lugar donde se puede llevar a cabo la liberación de la legendaria bestia que encierra a los 9 bijuus- Madara extendió ambos brazos como si de esa manera abarcara el mundo –Y el clan que vio nacer a los Uchiha es la respuesta al plan "Ojos de luna"-

-¿Qué?- el castaño se colocó en posición de guardia, ¿Eso quería decir que Madara necesitaba de él y Hinata para llevar a cabo su plan?

-¡Aléjate de ellos!- Naruto rugió avanzando al frente, al instante el chakra que había estado reprimido explotó liberándose de golpe.

-¡Ah!- ambos Hyuugas y Shadow fueron arrojados hacía atrás ante la fuerza expansiva de su poder.

-Tsk- el Uchiha ensombreció la mirada, le quedaba muy poco tiempo para actuar, no podía permitirse que un inconveniente como aquel lo retrasara –Kabuto-

-A la orden- de las sombras el joven de gafas apareció con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Prepara al Hyuuga yo me encargo del Kyuubi- una sola mirada de Naruto basto para que Hinata comprendiera, no podía ayudarlo pero si salvaba a Neji lograría detener lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Corre Neji-nisan!- sujetándolo de la mano Hinata corrió lo más fuerte que se lo permitían sus piernas, el chakra de Itachi fluctuaba a su alrededor, apresurándola, jalándola, incitándola a seguir.

-No pueden escapar de mí- bajo su larga tunica Kabuto rió tétricamente, decenas de serpientes escaparon directamente de sus mangas.

-¡Byakugan!- ambos primos activaron al mismo tiempo su línea sucesoria y tomaron la posición de ataque propia de su clan.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a nadie más!- Naruto se permitió verlos unos momentos para después girar hacía Madara con los puños apretados.

-Extraeré a Kyuubi- el Uchiha habló secamente.

-¡Rasengan!- pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de agregar nada más, la esfera de poder se formó en su mano a una velocidad impresionante y el Uchiha tuvo que hacer uso de un jutsu de espacio para salvarse del impacto.

-La pelea con Sasuke te ha dejado exhausto ¿No es cierto?- las palabras de Madara parecían venir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez, Naruto maldijo haber sido siempre tan endeble frente a los genjutsus.

-¡No importa que tan débil éste, yo te venceré!- apretando los puños el rubio creó un par de clones que se posicionaron a sus lados observando todos los ángulos buscando al oponente.

-Sin embargo Naruto-kun, sabes que hubo un momento de la pelea en la que pudiste haberlo matado, ¿Pero no lo hiciste verdad?- aquella voz condescendiente definitivamente lo enfermaba.

-¡Nunca entenderías el lazo que me une con Sasuke!-

-En vez de matarlo dejaste que siguiera viviendo, que te siguiera dañando, por eso ahora estas en este estado, ¿No es cierto entonces que quien ha puesto en peligro a todos eres tú?-

-¡Cállate!-

-Si hubieras matado a Sasuke en ese instante ¿Estarían ahora peligrando esos jóvenes Hyuuga?-

-¡Cállate!-

-¿En realidad es tu amigo?-

-¡Ahí!- Madara realmente no entendió lo que había pasado, repentinamente Naruto apareció frente a él, su único ojo completamente enrojecido, sombras oscuras alrededor de su iris y una patada que le daba de lleno en el estomago.

-¡Uh!- al impactar contra la pared más cercana se dio cuenta con irritación, Kisame le había logrado decir muchas cosas antes de morir pero no le había explicado que el rubio ya podía controlar el modo Sannin ni que su control del chakra de Kyuubi era tan alto, una ultima broma del hombre tiburón seguramente.

-No me dejas opción Naruto- con pesadez se retiró de la pared, aquella técnica no era algo que quisiera usar en esos instantes.

-¡Te venceré!- pero aquel jovencito rubio no le dejaba otra opción, debía reconocer su valía, su esfuerzo por mantener sus ideales, si fuera un aliado lo conservaría a pesar de su escaso cerebro, era algo así como Shadow…

-Ahora…- y entonces para Naruto algo extraño sucedió, en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Madara apareció repentinamente aquel que había dicho ser su clon.

-Ya- Shadow entendió al instante que lo que esperaba Madara de él era que peleara pero tomando en cuenta su estado físico la única respuesta viable era la muerte, que lastima, él planeaba vivir un poco más pero bueno, siempre y cuando muriera haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

-¡No te escondas!- Naruto apretó los puños gritando al aire frustrado pero por lo mismo no notó que la persona frente a él se preparaba para realizar su ultimo esfuerzo.

-Danza de espadas- una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del clon, si iba a morir quería que fuera de una manera única, causando el mayor daño posible a ese que era el causante tanto de sus alegrías como de sus sufrimientos, el hombre del cual era una simple sombra.

-¡Ah!- Naruto gimió cuando la espada se enterró en su estomago, sus dedos aferraron los hombros del hombre que se encontraba frente a él, de no ser por la capa de Akatsuki y los ojos ligeramente más claros hubiera pensado que se trataba de él mismo, que era el Naruto oscuro que habitaba dentro de su alma.

-Sé que esto no te matara- Shadow susurró suavemente, la espada aún dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, sus labios moviéndose contra su oreja –Así que mátame tú-

-¿Qué?- sus dientes se apretaron con dolor, sus manos aferraron con mayor fuerza los hombros de aquel que era como su reflejo viviente.

-Mi único motivo de vivir fue tu propia existencia- Shadow susurró al viento –Si tú mueres mi vida dejaría de tener sentido-

-La vida…- hiperventilando Naruto intentó mantenerse coherente –La vida le pertenece a cada uno de nosotros no…- sus pensamientos se revolvieron, ¿No era aquella actitud suave la que lo tenía en esos momentos entre la vida y la muerte?, ¿No era su ingenua manera de ver las cosas la que lo tenía en esa situación?, si hubiera matado a Sasuke, si se concentrara en sus objetivos dejando de lado su sentido humanitario, si se deshiciera ahora mismo del enemigo, ¿No sería mejor entonces para la aldea y para él mismo?

-Mátame- el clon volvió a susurrar contra su oído y Naruto supo que hacer aquello sería de lo más fácil, simplemente con hacer emerger las garras y clavarlas en sus pulmones que se le presentaban tan sencillamente sería suficiente, pero… ¿No era ese el camino hacía la oscuridad?, ¿No era eso contra lo que peleaba?

-No- finalmente soltó lentamente los hombros del joven y trastabilló hacía atrás.

-¿Qué?- sin comprender Shadow abrió grandes los ojos.

-Porque tú también pudiste haber apuntado a un punto vital si hubieras querido- de un solo golpe el rubio retiró la espada de su abdomen dejando que la sangre y el dolor lo recorrieran.

-Yo…-

-No dejes que te manejen- apretando los dientes el rubio volvió a otear la habitación, sabía que Madara estaba ahí, en algún lugar –Sé que ayudaste a Hinata-chan, por eso no intentare hacerte daño-

-Soy tu enemigo- sin entender del todo el clon parpadeó.

-¿Y que?- la espalda de Naruto fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer de rodillas, se sentía muy cansado, su mente estaba cansada, los pensamientos que por tanto tiempo había intentado hundir en el fondo de su alma empezaban a salir a flote, realmente ahora estaba completamente seguro de una cosa, no había nada que lo enorgullecerá más que ser una copia de Naruto Uzumaki, el Ninja mas tonto del planeta.

-Debo…- secando una lagrima que recorría su mejilla el joven giró a la izquierda y vio como los jóvenes Hyuuga actuaban en perfecta sincronía peleando contra Kabuto, sin embargo el chakra del castaño se acababa y la jovencita no duraría mucho contra un hombre como el discípulo de Orochimaru.

-Debo…- él no podía pelear contra su creador, era algo que simplemente no podía, pero…

-Uchiha Sasuke- parándose de golpe el de ojos celestes echó a correr.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, sus dedos hicieron contacto con dos objetos que en esos momentos representaban a sus personas más queridas, Uchiha Itachi y Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Sabes por donde?- la voz de Gaara lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, a pesar de la situación el pelirrojo no perdía su voz grave y profunda, su orgullo de Kage.

-La zona Uchiha- él a su vez habló de manera jadeante, nada que ver con el normalmente orgulloso y frío Sasuke, debía ser sincero tanto consigo mismo como con su temporal aliado, no estaba en su mejor condición, pelear con Naruto lo había secado literalmente, ahora sólo podía confiar en los ojos de su hermano, en la fuerza que provenía de su desesperación.

-Ya veo- el pelirrojo siguió caminando con su paso regio, no podía olvidar aquella extraña junta donde Madara había anunciado la cuarta guerra Ninja, en aquel entonces el Uchiha había mencionado un monumento escrito en código que sólo podía ser leído por ojos especiales.

-Debemos terminar con Madara y con Kabuto- Sasuke apretó los puños –Ambos nos darán problemas-

-Es probable que pida tu vida después de esto- Gaara giró a verlo de reojo, algo dentro de él sabía que cumplir con lo que estaba diciendo era casi imposible, a pesar de sentirse tonto por eso algo de la ingenuidad de Naruto había terminado contagiándosele.

-No me importa que pidas siempre y cuando me ayudes a matar a Madara- el joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus desbordantes emociones no acabaran por forzar a sus nuevos ojos, debía guardarlos para el momento preciso, el instante que fueran estrictamente necesarios.

-Es…- Gaara abrió grandes los ojos -¿Naruto?-

-No- Sasuke gruñó llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada –Es un idiota-

-¡Espera Sasuke-kun!- Shadow habló rápidamente parándose a prudente distancia del Uchiha –Necesito que me escuches-

-No pienso hacerlo-

-¡Hinata-dono!- el rubio gritó antes de que pasara un accidente donde su vida corriera peligro.

-¿Dónde?- Sasuke gruñó, sus ojos observándolo malignos.

-Se encuentra en la zona Uchiha, en el lugar donde se encuentran escritas las profecías- el rubio habló rápidamente repitiendo de memoria lo que le había oído decir a Kabuto.

-Es la información que nos estas dando confiable- Gaara cruzado de brazos unos pasos atrás lo observó fijamente, Shadow estaba por replicar de mala manera que no le interesaba lo más mínimo si le creía o no cuando chocó de frente con esos ojos aguamarina, era tan intensa aquella mirada que no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente tonto, apabullado intentó boquear un par de veces para finalmente pasar a sacudir fuertemente la cabeza, de haber estado en sus mejores tiempos le hubiera pedido una pelea a aquel pelirrojo sin dudarlo pero desafortunadamente no era el momento.

-Hinata-dono y Naruto-kun se encuentran allá, también Neji-kun- el de ojos celestes señaló hacía atrás –Kabuto y Madara pelean contra ellos-

-¿Por qué nos estas diciendo todo esto?- de dos trancos Sasuke lo sujetó por el cuello de su playera, si era una trampa lo iba a descuartizar de la peor manera posible.

-Por él- los ojos del clon se desenfocaron y sin entender muy bien cómo Gaara lo entendió que "él" no podía ser otra persona que Naruto.

-Creo que dice la verdad-

-Mph- Sasuke lo soltó dándole la razón al pelirrojo, no le interesaba ponerse a averiguar si los lazos que unían a un clon y su original eran irrompibles o algo así.

-Vamos- con la propiedad que le era tan característica Gaara echó a andar y Sasuke hizo lo propio, por breves instantes Shadow se quedo parado viéndolos alejarse, las dos espaldas anchas marchando a la par.

-Que diablos- sacudiendo la cabeza el joven echó a correr y se metió en medio de los dos, Sasuke soltó un grosero gruñido y Gaara arqueó una ceja pero ninguno de los dos le pidió que se marchara, por un breve instante el rubio se sintió plenamente dichoso, sabía que no estaba a su altura, que si peleara con alguno de esos dos simplemente moriría, lo había entendido perfectamente en el breve encuentro que había tenido con Naruto, sin embargo le emocionaba pensar que podía seguir caminando adelante, al lado de ellos y quizás algún día no muy lejano, quizás y sólo quizás poder alcanzarlos.

-¿Por donde?- sin girar a verlo Gaara realizó la pregunta y Shadow señaló un oscuro pasillo.

-¿Qué planean hacer?- Sasuke gruñó, su voz baja, fría y cortante pero él no se inmuto, al igual que Naruto parecía ser inmune a los arrebatos del Uchiha.

-No estoy muy seguro- rascándose la cabeza tomó una antorcha y siguió avanzando –Madara-sama decía que necesitaba los ojos que serían capaces de reflejar el poder de la luna, pensaba que se refería al Sharingan pero luego ha capturado a esos dos Hyuugas-

-¿Necesita un Hyuuga?- Gaara apretó los labios, empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber pedido refuerzos y aunque sabía que en una situación como la presente el tiempo estaba en su contra sentía que la carga del mundo tal y como lo conocía había caído repentinamente sobre sus hombros.

-Madara-sama esperaba usar a Neji-kun porque es un ejemplar fuerte- Shadow alzó un dedito explicativo y Sasuke se retuvo de darle un coscorrón recordándose a si mismo que no era Suigetsu quien hablaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Killer Bee-san?- el pelirrojo murmuró en la oscuridad.

-Él ha sido despojado de su bijuuu, ¡Aunque sorprendentemente no ha muerto!- los ojos celestes parecieron bailar de admiración –Kabuto-san dice que le servirá de experimentación-

-Ese enfermo- Sasuke habló hastiado.

-Por ahora se encuentra tirado por ahí- el rubio se encogió de hombros pero al instante siguiente su rostro se transformó y la seriedad se instaló en sus orbes –Ya estamos llegando- no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta, los ruidos de la pelea retumbaban contra las paredes, el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies.

-¡Ah!-

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke no pudo retenerse por más tiempo y echó a correr, Gaara apretó imperceptiblemente los labios y corrió tras él, con esa entrada cualquier ataque sorpresivo que hubieran podido haber intentado quedaba descartado, definitivamente jamás se hubiera imaginado en el pasado que Sasuke Uchiha pudiera comportarse así por un sentimiento que a él le era tan desconocido.

-¡Ah!- tanto Gaara como Sasuke pararon en seco, aquello se había convertido en un caos que era difícil de dilucidar, sombras oscuras se arrastraban por el suelo, un chakra rojo intentaba liberarse de aquel lodo oscuro que lo envolvía.

-¡Naruto!- al instante el pelirrojo reconoció en aquel chakra al del Kyuubi y corrió hacía su amigo, la arena salió disparada de su calabaza rodeándolo, moldeándose a su alrededor.

-Así que el kasekage…- la voz de Madara se escuchó en todas partes y en ninguna.

-Genjutsu- Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y entonces un grito agudo le hizo volverse.

-¡Nejiii!- Hinata cayó de rodillas, finalmente Kabuto había logrado quebrar las escasas fuerzas de su primo y a ella la tenía sujeta al piso mediante serpientes que se enroscaban sin darle permiso ni siquiera de alzar correctamente la cabeza.

-Huya Hinata-sama…- el joven se encontraba tendido sobre una fría mesa de piedra, le habían quitado el gi y las vendas de la frente dejando al descubierto el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-¡No lo haga!- la chica se removió asustada -¡Es muy peligroso quitar ese sello!-

-Lo sé- sin girar a verla Kabuto terminó de dibujar la estrella que formaba en el suelo.

-¡Podría morir!- Hinata volvió a gritar, un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su frente hasta perderse en sus labios.

-Por eso te tengo a ti de reserva-

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke corrió hacía ella, Kabuto lo vio en el ultimo momento.

-Sa…Sasuke…- los ojos plateados de ella lo observaron fijamente completamente abiertos, aunque su corazón palpitaba más fuerte por verlo algo dentro de su alma también se dobló, ¿Venía Sasuke para terminar con su primo?, ¿Para ayudar a Madara?

-Jutsu de liberación prohibido- pero en los frágiles instantes en que sus miradas chocaron una con la otra Kabuto colocó dos dedos frente a sus labios -¡Retirar!-

-¡Ahhhh!- el cuerpo de Neji se arqueó hacía arriba, su largo cabello flotó en el aire jalado por la onda expansiva que salía de su cuerpo.

-¡Neeejiii!- Hinata volvió nuevamente la vista hacía su primo, sus ojos reflejaron su pánico -¡Suéltalo, déjalo!- cómo pudo logró zafar su brazo derecho del agarre de las serpientes quienes se multiplicaron al instante y volvieron a estrellarla contra el piso.

-¡Ucc!- el joven genio puso los ojos en blanco, el poco chakra que le quedaba escapó de su cuerpo levantando poco a poco el sello de su frente.

-¡Sasuke!- entonces la joven giró hacía el Uchiha -¡Ayúdalo por favor, ayuda a Neji-nisan!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ayúdalo!- nunca había visto tanta desesperación en su rostro, nunca había visto sus ojos más asustados, su cuerpo tan tenso -¡Por favor!-

–_Ella es la prometida de Neji, ella ama a su primo- _y entonces recordó las palabras de Hiashi, esas palabras que él no había querido escuchar.

-¡Sasuke!- ella volvió a gritar, lágrimas escapando rápidamente de sus ojos -¡Por favor!- ¿Salvarlo?, ¿Qué lo salvara?, aunque ella se lo pidiera lo cierto es que él había ido a Konoha a destruir en primer lugar y ¿Por qué salvaría a quien era su enemigo?

-¡Sasuke!- si ella en realidad lo amaba, si se quedaba y se casaba con él…

-¡Por favor!- ¿No era mejor así?, si Neji moría…

-¡Nejii!- finalmente Hinata cerró los ojos, Sasuke no la ayudaría porque esa era su venganza, ese era su sueño, destruir Konoha y todo lo que aquello representaba, ¡Que tonta había sido por enamorarse de él!, ¡Que torpe, que inútil, que ilusa!. Abriendo de golpe los ojos volvió a centrarse en la imagen frente a ella, los latidos de Neji eran cada vez más débiles, sabía que para quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado por completo se debía morir, al menos por unos instantes.

-Yo…- la serpiente que se enroscaba en su pierna mordía con ponzoña su muslo pero aquel dolor empezaba a impulsarla hacía delante, después de todo había sido siempre el dolor lo que la había mantenido de alguna manera viva –Yo no dejare… ¡No permitiré que dañes a Neji-niisan!- su corazón pareció reventar, sintió cada partícula de su cuerpo, la sangre en sus venas, los latidos de sus arterias, la fuerza de sus pulmones -¡No lo permitiré!- todos sus músculos se tensaron y logró liberarse, la piel de la serpiente que mantenía su pecho contra el suelo se rasgó ante la fuerza ejercida, un terrible silbido escapó del reptil que cayó inerte al suelo.

-Demasiado tarde- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kabuto, Neji cayó de golpe sobre la mesa, los ojos en blanco, los brazos flácidos.

-¡Neji!- ella corrió hacía él, trepó de un salto a la mesa y buscó desesperada sus signos vitales, Sasuke la vio como si aquella escena estuviera pasando muy lento, como si él no pudiera ser más que un mero espectador, ¿Cómo había sido ella capaz de liberarse de la prisión de las serpientes?, ¿De donde había sacado la fuerza?, ¿Entonces era cierto que el amor era capaz de crear milagros?, su cabeza golpeteaba, su oscura conciencia se burlaba de él, ¿Acaso había imaginado por un estupido segundo que ella podría quererlo?, ¡Ja!, el destino se burlaba en su cara, ella podía amar a Naruto, a su primo, incluso al idiota del chico perro que la acompañaba pero nunca a él, no a él, no a la maldad, ¿Cómo podía la nieve blanca acunar a la oscuridad en su regazo?

-Apártate- Kabuto habló secamente –él sigue vivo-

-Esta demasiado débil- colocándose frente a su primo la joven extendió ambas manos frente a ella como intentando protegerlo –No sé que planea con él pero no se lo permitiré- todo su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo, es más, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado a Pain, porque en aquel entonces lo hacía por un hombre, pero ahora si fallaba pondría en peligro el mundo.

-Hinata-sama ¿No?- Kabuto sonrió de medio lado repitiendo el mote con el que Neji solía dirigirse a ella –No tienes ni idea de lo importante que tú y ese muchacho son en esta guerra-

-¿Qué?- la chica pasó saliva y Sasuke finalmente pareció reaccionar, apretando la empuñadura de su espada dio dos pasos adelante, tras él Gaara peleaba con terribles técnicas en contra de Madara, las explosiones y los rugidos del Kyuubi apenas dejaban que pudieran escucharse.

-Explícate- el Uchiha habló secamente, ella no giró a verlo, seguía con los ojos fijos en Kabuto, los brazos extendidos en busca de proteger a su primo.

-¿Conoces la leyenda de Rikudou-san?- Kabuto arqueó una ceja, Hinata asintió lentamente, todos los niños Ninja sabían la leyenda, Rikudou era el hombre que era considerado como un Dios por haber salvado al mundo de un monstruo.

-Rikudou-san no es sólo una leyenda, él en realidad existió- los labios de Kabuto se plegaron en una sonrisa –Y el monstruo del que nos salvó fue del Juubi, es decir, la fusión de todos los bijuu en uno solo-

-Eso ya lo sabía- Sasuke lo observó fijamente –Madara planeaba reunir a todos los bijuu y hacerse del poder del Juubi, si no la reunión de ellos no tendría caso-

-Oh claro Sasuke-kun- el de gafas giró hacía él como si justo hasta ese momento notara su presencia –Debes recordar que en la leyenda Rikudou-san se convierte en la luna-

-¿La luna?- Hinata pasó saliva.

-Sí- Kabuto volvió a girar hacía ella –Se dice que separó el poder del Juubi en nueve bestias y luego selló su cuerpo en la luna y es aquí donde el clan Hyuuga hace su aparición-

-N-no entiendo…- la chica negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Un cuerpo normal no puede ser el contenedor de tanto poder- con un gesto previamente estudiado el hombre acomodó sus gafas –Y el poder no puede reunirse así como así, se necesita que el poder pase por el contenedor que puede ver la luna y reflejar el poder de vuelta-

-Los ojos que son el reflejo de la luna…- Sasuke apretó sus nudillos -¿Qué pasa con el contenedor de ese poder?-

-Quien sabe- los ojos de Kabuto se volvieron grises –Después de todo nunca nadie lo ha intentado-

-Aléjate de ella- Sasuke desenvainó su espada, su voz cortante y fría, sin embargo Hinata no se movió, respirando agitadamente permaneció en su posición protegiendo con su cuerpo a su primo.

-Sasuke-kun- la voz del controlador de serpientes fue infinitamente asquerosa, con aquel aire dulce que solía usar –No eres quien para dar ordenes ahora, además cómo ella bien lo ha dicho su "querido" primo esta muy débil- los ojos de Sasuke se afilaron como cuchillas, Kabuto se reía de él y en su misma cara.

-¡Técnica de vuelo del Dios trueno!- un rugido cortó el aire, Sasuke se echó al suelo instintivamente, Hinata se tiró sobre su primo abrazándolo por el cuello, Kabuto se lanzó hacía su derecha, todos lo vieron, Naruto se transportó desapareciendo y reapareciendo justo frente a Madara, su pierna derecha salió disparada contra el rostro del hombre quien por el violento impacto fue lanzado como bólido hacía donde ellos estaban.

-¡Ah!- el Uchiha creó un aluvión de piedras al estrellarse contra el suelo, su brazo derecho estaba desgarrado, su pie izquierdo se había quebrado, pelear contra el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y el Kasekage al mismo tiempo no estaba resultando ser fácil ni por asomo.

-Sasuke- Madara giró hacía él y señaló hacía delante sin embargo el joven no se movió.

-Yo no sigo tus ordenes- su voz fue clara y cortante, Naruto abrió sorprendido los ojos y Hinata levantó la cabeza con la boca abierta, ¿Lo había escuchado decir aquellas palabras de verdad?

-¿Sigues molesto?- sin embargo el Uchiha mayor no parecía afectado –Para llevar a cabo nuestras metas hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios-

-Sabes que este no es un pequeño sacrificio- sus ojos negros lo observaron con rabia.

-Tan sentimental como Itachi- soltando un suspiro Madara giró al frente, a donde Gaara y Naruto estaban en pie de guerra dispuestos a todo en su contra -¿Vas a ayudarlos?- aquella pregunta tomó desprevenido a Sasuke quien abrió de golpe sus oscuras orbes en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-

-Si no estas conmigo estas en mi contra, ¿No?- giró a observarlo fijamente y sin querer hacerlo en realidad Sasuke dio un paso atrás, había sido Madara quien le había contado la verdad acerca de Itachi, Madara quien le había ayudado a ser más fuerte, Madara quien planeaba renacer el clan Uchiha como el más fuerte del mundo, él quien buscaba la gloria de su clan y la paz por encima de todas las cosas, una paz que le deberían a los Uchiha y era Madara también quien…

-Sasuke-kun…- quien planeaba usar a la mujer que amaba para conseguir sus fines sin importar si ponía su vida en riesgo en el proceso.

-Podría haber sido diferente- el joven apretó los dientes –Yo podría haberte ayudado-

-Entiendo- el Uchiha mayor soltó un ligero silbidito –Entonces, si no vas a pelear conmigo ni en mi contra confórmate con ver- bajo su mascara una sonrisa empezó a aparecer –La técnica total y completa-

-¿Qué?- Naruto, con la piel de todo el cuerpo desgarrada, con una visión que se reducía a un único ojo, con sangre chorreando de su estomago apretó los puños, por instinto Gaara se colocó frente a él, algo iba mal, algo iba terriblemente mal.

-Izanagi- Madara sonrió, su ojo derecho comenzó a dar vueltas cada vez mas rápidas, cada vez mas enloquecedoras, Sasuke retrocedió un paso, no podía ser, quien usaba esa técnica cerraba para siempre sus ojos a la luz, no había marcha atrás para Izanagi, pero quizás Madara creía que era un buen precio quedar ciego de un ojo por la recompensa de hacerse con el Juubi.

-¿Qué?- Gaara intentó atacar pero la arena se volvió en su contra, confundido intentó recuperar el control de su técnica pero la arena se arremolinó a su alrededor apretándose contra su cuerpo, era el ataúd del desierto, nadie podía escapar a él, iba a morir envuelto en su propia técnica.

-¡Gaara!- Naruto rugió, intentó liberarlo con un Rasengan pero el cuerpo de su amigo se difuminó frente a él, confundido giró hacía Madara, cierto, si acababa con él todo terminaría, si acababa con ese extraño genjutsu.

-¡Rasengan!-

-¡Naruto, no!- Sasuke en realidad no comprendió el por que de su advertencia, tampoco entendió porque se abalanzó hacía el rubio quitándolo del camino al verlo avanzar hacía su muerte segura.

-¿Qué haces?- enojado pero a la vez confundido el rubio se liberó del agarre de Sasuke que los había hecho rodar a ambos por el suelo.

-Izanagi es una técnica prohibida del clan Uchiha, vuelve realidad los sueños- sin mas explicaciones Sasuke se puso de pie, sentía el cuerpo del rubio a escasos centímetros del suyo, sin venir a cuento recordó esa misma escena siendo los dos niños, cuando las cosas eran más fáciles, cuando aún peleaban lado a lado.

-Entonces…- titubeando Naruto giró hacía Madara.

-No le podemos ganar mientras mantenga esa técnica- algo dentro del corazón del rubio saltó, él había dicho "no le podemos ganar" y a pesar de que no era muy bueno en gramática aquello había sonado en plural y eso quería decir que Sasuke estaba —de alguna manera— a su lado.

-Pensé que no estarías en mi contra Sasuke- Madara formó un sello mientras hablaba –Pero estos sesenta segundos aún no acaban-

-¿Sesenta segundos?- Naruto abrió la boca sin entender.

-Es lo que dura la técnica- aún no sabía porque le ayudaba, aún no entendía porque su cuerpo siempre, desde que recordaba, volvía a la carga en busca de ayudar a Naruto pero así era y por otro lado tampoco quería entenderlo del todo.

-Adiós Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun- bajo la mascara el ojo derecho de Madara refulgió, la muerte apareció frente al rubio, Sasuke sacó su espada y la clavó directo en su corazón pero aquello no sirvió de nada, a velocidad divina intentó aparecer el Sharingan pero por alguna razón este no se activó, ¡Sus ojos aún no estaban listos!.

-¡Argh!- gruñó con dolor cuando fue apartado de un violento golpe que lo estrelló contra la pared, Madara no quería matarlo, no cuando eran tan pocos los Uchiha sobrevivientes.

-¡Naruto-kun!- escuchó a Hinata gritar, el rubio cayó al suelo, su ojo azul apagándose débilmente.

-Cuantos problemas- sosteniendo su brazo lastimado Madara sujetó al rubio por el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló por el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre por donde avanzaba –Si no me apresuro morirá antes de que pueda sacarle el Kyuubi-

-¡Naruto-kun!- con los ojos anegados en lagrimas Hinata intentó correr en pos del hombre que la había salvado de la oscuridad, el hombre que le había hecho creer que había algo mejor para ella en la vida, su más profundo y dulce amor de niña.

-Alto- pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando Kabuto la atrapó nuevamente con serpientes.

-¡Suélteme!- gimoteó intentando que aquel férreo agarre no doliera tanto.

-Si te vas usare a tu primo y sabes que si lo hago morirá ¿Verdad?- horrorizada giró a verlo –Con Naruto-kun capturado ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer, entonces ¿Prefieres vivir tú o tu querido primo?, a eso se ha reducido todo-

-Yo…- asustada giró a su alrededor, Madara seguía jalando a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa, dentro de poco extraería al Kyuubi y el rubio que había sido su sueño y su esperanza moriría, Gaara del desierto se encontraba inerte con la espalda recargada contra la pared, muerto o inconsciente no podía precisarlo y Sasuke…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- el viento helado que se colaba del enrome agujero que Naruto había creado en el techo entró haciendo revolotear su largo cabello, él alzó la mirada, se encontraba aterido, golpeado, jadeante, pero aún así giró a verla con firmeza.

-Sasuke-kun…- la incomprensión, los celos, los pensamientos encontrados que habían tenido uno del otro se encontraron todos juntos en esa mirada, ¿A quien querían y que tan fuerte lo querían?, eso ya no importaba, de hecho quien sabía si alguna vez había importado.

-Sasuke-kun…- dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas –Por favor… salva a Naruto-kun- se veía tan hermosa como la nieve donde la noche anterior la había dejado, se veía tan hermosa que Sasuke se levantó con pesadez de donde Madara lo había dejado incrustado.

-Porque lo amas ¿Verdad?- su cabello negro se revolvió ante el aire que lo golpeaba desde arriba, ella permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego tomó aire con fuerza.

-E-es… po-porque…- la presión que las serpientes ejercían en sus piernas se volvió más fuerte -¡Po-porque es nuestra esperanza!- la voz había salido quebrada, dolida, llorosa y aunque Sasuke no lo había pensado antes él también entendió que era por eso por lo que a pesar de no querer hacerlo siempre terminaba ayudando a aquel rayo amarillo, porque era su esperanza.

-Ya entiendo- dio media vuelta y se alejó renqueando de la mujer que amaba, porque siempre y cuando Naruto estuviera bien ella estaría bien, porque Naruto era la esperanza de todas las naciones Ninja, porque de alguna manera él también era su esperanza aunque no hubiera querido admitirlo antes, porque su inconsciente se lo gritaba, por eso aunque había tenido la oportunidad no lo había matado, ¡Que tonto había sido al no darse cuenta antes!, había tenido que ser Hinata quien se lo dijera, pero después de todo ¿No era ella quien siempre le hacía notar lo más evidente?

-Te ha dejado- Kabuto sonrió de medio lado pero Hinata de espaldas a él también sonrió.

-No- sus labios amoratados de frío apenas se movieron –Él nunca había estado más cerca que ahora- de alguna manera Kabuto lo comprendió, porque él también sentía algo extraño cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, porque entendía que era la esperanza de los demás.

-No se lo dije a Sasuke…- lentamente las serpientes la aprisionaron contra la mesa donde anteriormente se encontraba su primo –Pero es probable que mueras-

-Creo que él lo sabe…- cerrando los ojos ella sonrió –Creo que él lo sabe-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Debo…- Sasuke intentó desesperadamente forzar su vista, debía activar el Sharingan pero era demasiado pronto para pedirle aquello a esos nuevos ojos, ¿Por qué Itachi y él no se habían puesto a pensar en eso?, ¡Lo acababan de operar por Dios!

-Maldición- gruñó y echó a correr, si detenía a Madara el Kyuubi permanecería en el cuerpo de Naruto y si eso pasaba Hinata no sería necesitada porque la segunda parte del plan no se llevaría a cabo, ¡Debía salvar a Naruto! por él mismo, por ella y por el rubio.

-Maldición- toda su vida había girado en torno a la venganza pero ahora intentaba proteger, ¿Cómo habían podido dar vuelta de esa manera sus sentimientos?, una vez Itachi había dicho que sólo los que amaban con mucha fuerza podían odiar de igual manera y era porque Sasuke amaba de esa arrolladora manera que ahora no podía detener el golpear incesante de su corazón.

-¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu!- si no podía usar genjutsu usaría todo lo que estuviera a su mano, debía salvar a Naruto.

-No, no, no- Madara negó con un dedo frente a él, había hecho aparecer a un enorme elefante que se abalanzó violento hacía el enmascarado pero éste se deshizo de él fácilmente por medio de genjutsu –Estas acabado Sasuke-kun-

-¡No te dejare tocarla!-

-Lo reconsideraras después Sasuke…- las sombras lo engulleron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un miedo atroz invadiéndolo, si no escapaba pronto de aquel genjutsu Madara extraería al Kyuubi, Naruto moriría.

Moriría su primer amigo

Moriría el hombre que nunca había dejado de creer en él

Moriría el primer amor de Hinata

Moriría la esperanza de los dos

-¡Nooo!- gritó dándose cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo afectaba, Naruto era su compañero de soledad, era la tercera punta del triangulo que creaba con Hinata, persiguiéndose en línea, uno tras el otro.

La ilusión que Madara le mostraba lo situaba en medio de la nada, a su alrededor muchos caminaban sin oírlo, Ino con ambas manos dentro de su chamarra y el cabello rubio manchado de carmín, Sakura sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, Shikamaru con las pupilas inertes y el cuerpo en una posición poca ortodoxa, Itachi colgado de un árbol, sus pies balanceándose en el aire.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac- y el reloj seguía corriendo.

-¡Naruto!- trató de no verlos, de no pensar en ellos -¡Hinata!- gritó el nombre de las personas que eran más importantes para él, a quienes quería salvar, echó a correr, Suigetsu y Karin estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Juugo en medio de los dos se desangraba lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza el joven trató de contener su respiración agitada, ¿Juugo estaba muriendo?, no, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso.

-¡Naruto!- sus pulmones estaban a punto de reventar -¡Hinata!- las imágenes de sus padres asesinados ya no tenían el mismo efecto sobre él.

-¡Na…!- el grito murió en sus labios, un terrible dolor golpeó su mano produciendo que la sangre brotara y supo que aquello no era parte del genjutsu.

-¡Ah!- cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando con su mano derecha la mano herida.

-¿Uh?- frente a él Shadow parpadeó –Kabuto dijo una vez que para salir de un genjutsu debías causar dolor-

-Podría haber funcionado con un golpe idiota- gruñendo Sasuke apretó los dientes –No tenías que usar un kunai-

-Oh- el clon ladeó la cabeza, Sasuke dudaba de que se sintiera mal por tal hecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- parándose de golpe el joven trató de ahogar el dolor de su mano, ese clon iba a ver lo que era bueno.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun…- los ojos del rubio no reflejaban dolor ni sus palabras pena pero había algo definitivamente diferente en él cuando con un dedo firme señaló el punto exacto donde el cuerpo de Naruto estaba completamente inerte, vacío… muerto.

-No- sujetando con desesperación sus cabellos el Uchiha avanzó torpemente hacía donde el ojo azul de su amigo lucía desenfocado –No te puedes morir- con furia lo sujetó de la camisa y lo zarandeó frente a él -¡Dijiste que moriríamos juntos!, ¡Que si morías sería bajo mi mano, lo dijiste maldita sea!- con rabia lo soltó regodeándose en el sonido que provocaba su cabeza al rebotar contra el frío suelo, aquel sonido hueco, igual al vacío que siempre había existido en esa rubia y estupida cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun- Shadow habló tras él, se preguntaba si la furia de Sasuke era directamente proporcional a su sufrimiento –Creo que Hinata-dono…-

-¡Hinata!- el corazón se le heló en ese momento, la había olvidado y no sólo eso, también le había fallado, no había podido proteger con sus manos la esperanza de los dos, había caído en un tonto genjutsu sólo porque sin el Sharingan no era nada frente a Madara.

-¡Cuidado!- Shadow lo jaló hacía atrás, ambos se fueron de sentón al suelo y Sasuke comprobó entre el horror y la admiración cómo los chakras de todos los bijuus parecían reconocerse, entrelazarse, acariciarse en una danza de colores, sin embargo aún no estaban juntos, no podían volverse uno sólo sin un contenedor.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun- una voz le susurró en la oreja y al instante sintió como unas manos viscosas y oscuras lo sujetaban contra el suelo, Madara se estaba asegurando de que no interfiriera.

-Mierda- respirando entrecortadamente giró como pudo la vista a donde Hinata se encontraba acostada, amarrada igual que él a una mesa, sus piernas estaban enrolladas por serpientes, su largo cabello se desparramaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo entero temblaba, todo se había terminado, era el fin, Naruto estaba muerto, dentro de poco también lo estaría Hinata y entonces no pasaría mucho tiempo para que muriera él.

-Mierda- cerró los ojos para no gritar cuando escuchó el alarido que la joven profirió cuando todo aquel poder se precipitó contra su cuerpo, los bijuus entraban dentro de ella para después salir en un rayo plateado hacía la luna, cuando todos se hubieran vuelto uno de nuevo volverían a bajar para recibir a su nuevo portador, Madara obtendría el poder y ella moriría, su delicado cuerpo no podría con el poder del Juubi.

-Yo…- ella había dejado de gritar, su cuerpo se encontraba flotando, sus ojos en blanco, la boca abierta, el cabello regado a su alrededor, las serpientes que la sujetaban se carbonizaron frente a la energía que despedía, su ropa empezó a desgarrarse, su piel a rajarse.

-Mierda…- no había podido hacer nada, era tan inútil como cuando siendo un niño habían matado a su familia, tan inservible como cuando había querido detener a Gaara de acabar con sus compañeros, tan nulo como cuando se había enterado de la verdad acerca de Itachi.

-Esta nevando- escuchó una voz y muy a su pesar abrió los ojos que se hallaban humedecidos, la última vez que había llorado era porque Itachi había muerto bajo sus manos.

-¿Itachi?- seguramente estaba alucinando pero su hermano se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole amablemente como cuando era un niño.

-Siempre hubo demasiado peso sobre nuestros hombros ¿No?- asentir como un crío era todo lo que quería pero aquellas manos viscosas sobre su cuerpo le impedían moverse libremente –Sin embargo Sasuke cerrar los ojos a la realidad no lograra que avances-

-No puedo y nunca he podido hacer nada- sintió que algo en su corazón se apretaba –Quisiera simplemente cerrar mis ojos para siempre-

-Sin embargo esos ojos no son tuyos, son míos- aquello pareció causarle gracia a Itachi porque sonrió de medio lado –Y yo aún no quiero cerrarlos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-En primer lugar la vida que estaba teniendo no era vida de verdad- lentamente dirigió dos dedos a la frente de su hermano golpeándolo delicadamente –Esa vida que en realidad no era vida de verdad se la he dado a ella- lentamente Itachi giró la mirada hacía la joven y Sasuke sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta.

-Itachi yo…-

-No, no lo hice por ti- girando nuevamente hacía su hermano sonrió tenuemente –Es porque a mi manera yo siempre la ame- poniéndose de pie Itachi arqueó una ceja –Pero aunque le di todo aquello que en realidad no era vida ella no lograra aguantar por mucho tiempo ese poder, así que…- una pálida luz empezó a envolverlo y dirigió a su tonto hermanito menor una ultima y radiante sonrisa –Sálvala-

-Itachi…- lo vio alejarse, caminar en dirección contraria –Yo…-

-Te quiero- ambos hablaron al tiempo, al mismo tiempo se pintó esa sonrisa de superioridad que era tan propia en ellos, hermanos al fin y al cabo, la silueta de Itachi se perdió en el aire y él se mordió los labios para dejar de llorar, no era un niño tonto, era Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi.

-Tú- con rapidez giró la mirada hacía Shadow quien parpadeó –Ve hacía allá y patéale el culo al pelirrojo-

-De acuerdo- el rubio se encogió de hombros y Sasuke cerró los ojos, en su interior sentía el poder, sólo debía despertarlo, activar los ojos que Itachi le había proporcionado, precipitar su energía, sabía que Gaara estaba vivo, podía sentirlo, pelearía por esa ultima oportunidad.

-¿Qué?- Madara se vio obligado a girar la vista cuando un chakra azul despertó con una inusitada fuerza, Sasuke se había liberado y su cuerpo despedía destellos.

-¡Gaara!- gritó con propiedad y el Kasekage que acababa de ser violentamente pateado por un rubio de sonrisa fácil parpadeó entre adolorido y confuso –Necesito que me prestes tu poder-

-Ah- poniéndose lentamente de pie el pelirrojo sacudió sus mangas y dejó que la arena corriera a su alrededor extendiéndose como una ola, no entendía bien que pasaba pero el chakra de Sasuke estaba alto, tan alto como jamás lo había visto antes.

-Naruto esta muerto- Sasuke soltó la noticia de golpe, tenía que lograr que Gaara alcanzara la misma rabia que él, que sintiera el mismo deseo demoledor.

-¿Qué?- la boca del pelirrojo se secó, su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

-Y ahora nuestra ultima oportunidad esta en matarlo antes de que se vuelva uno con el Juubi- Sasuke señaló a Madara quien no parecía nada contento con la interrupción.

-Dalo por hecho- Gaara gruñó, el odio que hacía tiempo había creído muerto en su interior renació en él clamando por la vida de aquel sujeto que acababa de arrebatarle a su más grande amigo.

-Tú- sin girar a verlo Sasuke se dirigió a Shadow –Debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Kabuto-

-Pero…- Shadow pasó saliva.

-Hazlo- por alguna razón aquella orden parecía fija e inamovible y el rubio soltó un suspiro, después de todo ese momento tenía que llegar tarde que temprano.

-Es demasiado tarde- Madara arqueó una ceja –Dentro de unos minutos…-

-¡Gaara!- Sasuke se barrió con maestría impidiéndole al mayor terminar su frase, al instante Gaara se catapultó en los hombros del Uchiha.

-¡Tornado de arena!- Madara dio un salto, su pie quebrado le provocó soltar un ligero gemido.

-¡Shidori!- pero aquella sólo había sido una treta, colocando una mano sobre el suelo Sasuke condujo la electricidad hacía él, ¡La arena había sido un distractor!

-Demasiado inocente- susurrando Madara soltó un jutsu de aire que lo elevó varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

-Estalla- los ojos aguamarina de Gaara lo observaron fijos cuando la arena que había dejado caer a su alrededor colisionó entre si dejándolo en medio de los múltiples puntos de ataque.

-Kgg- apenas dejo escapar un quejido cuando cayó al suelo, debía ser capaz de soportar, sólo un poco más, unos instantes más y el Juubi se formaría, sería el amo absoluto de la paz de la tierra.

-¡Sasuke!- Gaara se movió a un lado y al otro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ¿Cómo podía ser tan lento y a la vez tan rápido?, ¿Un genjutsu?, pero el pelirrojo no se caracterizaba exactamente por su uso, entonces…

-Sasuke- Madara gruñó formando rápidos sellos con sus manos, no podía dejar que esos dos chiquillos arruinaran sus planes.

-¿Por qué peleas Madara?- la voz de Gaara retumbo en sus oídos –No tienes a nadie para hacerlo, ¿A quien presumirás tu gloria?-

-No entenderías el orgullo de un Uchiha joven Kasekage- Madara se burló sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Y yo?- Sasuke apareció frente a él, sus negros ojos observándolo directamente.

-Tu estas cegado por un amor insulso- el mayor retrocedió un paso, la técnica estaba casi lista.

-Es porque tu nunca has conocido el amor-

-¡SUSANO'O!- Ambos gritaron al tiempo, enormes figuras oscuras aparecieron tras ellos, la de Sasuke un dios de la muerte con arco y lanza, la de Madara una calavera con espada, de ambos desprendiéndose el mismo deseo de sangre y maldad, Gaara dio un paso atrás y luego giró a donde la joven Hyuuga se encontraba flotando en medio de aquel líquido plateado que entraba a su cuerpo y salía disparado hacía el cielo, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero era obvio que aquello pintaba mal.

-Ah, ah, ah- tanto Sasuke como Madara jadearon, sus ojos izquierdos sangrando, sus respectivas técnicas se abalanzaron una contra la otra, la oscuridad los engulló por completo.

El Dios de la muerte de Sasuke colocó una flecha en su arco, una sonrisa demente en su rostro, el de Madara preparó la espada, pero no era contra ellos mismos contra quienes competían, Sasuke saltó lo más alto que se lo permitieron sus piernas para evadir el ataque, Madara realizó un jutsu de tiempo-espacio.

-Ah, ah, ah- el chakra escapaba de ellos a una velocidad apabullante.

-Se están uniendo en uno solo- Gaara que se encontraba a escasos pasos de Hinata parpadeó viendo como los colores de los bijuus se reunían en un solo tono plateado, tan brillante como la luna que los contenía.

-Si yo…- giró a ver a la muchacha que flotaba inerte, su ropa se había deshecho dejando simples jirones de tela por allí y por allá, era hermosa, su pálida piel brillaba por el poder contenido y la única salida que él encontraba a tan terrible paradoja era matarla.

Si la mataba los bijuus no tendrían un contenedor al cual volver, si lo hacía todo terminaría y aunque lo más probable es que después él muriera a manos de Sasuke Uchiha…

_Yo cambiare eso dattebayo_

Seguro Naruto tendría otra solución, él siempre hallaba otra salida, tras él los destrozos causados por los Uchiha lanzaban a todos lados escombros, aquella estructura no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

-Si yo…- avanzó un poco más y entonces una idea asaltó su mente, sin analizarla, sin ponerse a pensar si de verdad funcionaría o no caminó hacía ella luchando contra el poder que lo arrojaba hacía atrás en cada paso, contra el viento que arremolinaba su tunica y su cabello.

-Hyuuga Hinata- se aferró a la mesa y como pudo trepó a ella, el poder que la joven irradiaba comenzó a quebrar su armadura de arena, ella y los bijuus estaban en equilibrio, ¿Pero que pasaría si alguien más se inmiscuyera en esa ecuación?, no le atraía la idea de morir pero… se aferró a ella, pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y se aferró a su frío cuerpo, a ese cuerpo que ya no parecía vivo, a ese cuerpo hermoso y plateado como la misma luna cuando se reflejaba en la nieve.

-¡Ah!- al instante sintió que todo su cuerpo se rajaba, el poder que ella estaba liberando entró por su boca recorriendo su cuerpo, ¿La estaba besando?, el poder lo atraía hacía ella al mismo tiempo que lo repelía, los bijuus que se unían en el cielo se separaron rechazados por el cuerpo intruso.

-¿Qué haces?- Madara gritó enfurecido, todo rastro de chanza se había borrado de su voz, pero Gaara no podía contestar, de hecho no podía hacer nada, se sentía flotar, como si estuviera sumergido en el agua, sus ojos aguamarina intentaron enfocar a su alrededor pero sólo podía ver las largas pestañas de la joven Hyuuga bajó él, sus labios firmemente unidos y su corazón latiendo despacio, cada vez más despacio, ¿Iba a morir?, ¿Había muerto ya ella?, ¿Habían logrado detener a Madara?

Tac….. Tac…. Tac….

Se sentía desnudo, sin nada que lo retuviera en ese mundo, el poder lo recorría, lo elevaba, lo traía de ida y de regreso, sus brazos seguían aferrados al cuello de ella y entonces lo sintió.

Tac… tuc…. Tac… tuc…tac…tuc

Su corazón ya no latía solo, el de ella se movía suavemente bajo él, lento, tan lento…

-¡Lo estas echando todo a perder!- Madara adelantó una mano dispuesto a matar al pelirrojo.

-Adiós- la flecha de Sasuke le dio de lleno en el pecho, el joven Uchiha se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, su ojo llorando sangre a raudales.

-Sasuke…kun…- el Susano'o desapareció y Madara se volvió un punto antes de difuminarse en el aire, estaba ciego de un ojo, quebrado, malherido, moribundo, pero no muerto, eso Sasuke lo sabía bien, no había logrado exterminarlo; levantándose pesadamente giró la mirada a su alrededor, Shadow yacía tirado en una esquina, sangre escurriendo de sus labios, no había rastro de Kabuto, el cuerpo de Naruto, frío y sin color descansaba sobre el suelo, Killer Bee se debatía entre la vida y la muerte un poco más alejado y frente a él…

Avanzando lentamente, cojeando de un pie, sangrando, Sasuke se acercó a donde Hinata y Gaara flotaban en medio de aquella luz plateada que le impedía —por su debilidad— acercarse más, la ropa de ambos había desaparecido y sus cuerpos desnudos y sensuales se enredaban uno con el otro, Sasuke abrió la boca, sabía que debía hacer algo pero sólo podía observarlos, la perfección de sus rostros unidos, la blancura de su piel, el contraste del rojo de su cabello con el negro de ella. Arriba, en el cielo, los bijuus se revolvían peleando entre si, el rojo del Kyuubi contra el arena de Shukaku, el azul, el verde, el morado, los colores se atacaban fieramente entre sí, no podía haber un equilibrio si el cuerpo receptor estaba siendo interferido por alguien más.

-Buscan unirlos- la respuesta llegó a su mente con facilidad, la técnica esperaba que logrando la unión completa de Gaara con Hinata pudiera completarse, pero él no deseaba una Hinata pelirroja, por Dios que no.

-Gallo, caballo, mono, rata- a pesar de la fascinación que la imagen del cuerpo sensual de la chica le causaba realizó los sellos intentando —sin lograrlo por completo— concentrarse –Sello de anclaje- tiras negras surgieron bajo sus mangas y subieron por la espalda de Gaara intentando atraerlo hacía el suelo pero aquello sólo logró que sus labios se unieran con más presión contra los de la chica.

-Mierda- Sasuke empezaba a hacerse adicto a esa palabra, tomando aire pensó en otra cosa y tenía que ser rápido porque los redondeados senos de Hinata contra el pecho del Kasekage no era algo que le agradara mucho contemplar.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- pero las serpientes se deshicieron antes de poder tocarlos.

-¡Mangekyo Sharingan!- pero las ilusiones no funcionaban en algo como aquello, usar el Susano'o era estupido porque en primera su ultima intención era matarlos, de seguir así…

-Hinata- acercándose lo más que podía a ella, peleando contra el chakra que lo lanzaba hacía atrás, entrecerrando los ojos para no quedar ciego contra esa luz plateada intentó gritar pero sólo le salió un susurro ahogado –Te amo…-

Los ojos otrora blancos recuperaron su color, su corazón golpeó contra su pecho.

Tac…tuc…tac…tuc…tac…tuc

Pero había otro corazón que golpeaba contra el suyo, confundida intentó enfocar y entonces lo vio, unos ojos aguamarina que la observaban atentamente, fijamente, intentó gritar por su cercanía pero sus labios estaban sellados por los suyos, intentó removerse pero su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, su vientre arder, sus piernas enredadas.

-Hinata- volvió a oír su nombre y giró como pudo la mirada, Sasuke, completamente deshecho, apenas en pie la observaba fijamente respirando de manera entrecortada, ella quiso llamarlo pero los labios del Kasekage se lo impedían, su cuerpo se unía al de él sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Ven- con dos dedos Sasuke la llamó hacía él –Ven- pero no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera estar entre sus brazos no lo lograba.

-Ven- porque el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ese calor que irradiaba se estaba adhiriendo a su propio cuerpo.

-No seas tonta- él volvió a llamarla con dureza, cómo siempre había sido con ella, sin embargo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –Soy yo quien te ama ¿Cierto?- las palabras que sin querer había estado esperando llegaron a sus oídos y sin poder evitarlo lloró, siempre había sido una sentimental, Kiba siempre se lo repetía, las lagrimas golpearon a Gaara en la mejilla para después elevarse en el cielo junto a la luz plateada que los envolvía.

-¡Ahhh!- nadie jamás pudo entender que fue lo que pasó en ese momento, Sasuke sólo fue consciente de que frente a sus ojos hubo una explosión, Gaara cayó inerte sobre el cuerpo de Hinata ella se desplomó contra la mesa, ambos desmayados, él por su parte fue arrojado hasta el otro extremo del salón, su espalda golpeó contra la pared provocando un agujero, luego entreabrió los ojos, borrosamente podía ver energías coloridas flotando a su alrededor, alucinación o no aquellas cosas parecían olfatear, moverse desorientadas.

La energía roja fue rápida, se metió dentro del cuerpo frío de Naruto, la energía color arena se vertió sobre el cuerpo de Gaara quien se tensó para después volver a dejar caer la cabeza contra el hombro desnudo de Hinata, Sasuke quiso gruñirle que se quitara de encima de lo que era suyo pero lo cierto es que no se podía mover, una energía naranja revoloteó como una tonta abeja y luego se precipitó en el cuerpo de Killer Bee, algo burbujeante se escapó por el techo como si su futuro huésped no se encontrará ahí.

Se sentía cansado, muy cansado, sus piernas extendidas en el suelo, su espalda recargada contra la pared abollada por el impacto, sus ojos a medio cerrar, un animal parecido a un conejo que corriera veloz por todos lados jugueteó un momento con el cabello de Shadow antes de entrar en él, el rubio susurró en sueños algo que sonaba cómo "Quiero comer"

-¿Qué?- más pesados, sus parpados estaban mas pesados, ya casi se cerraban, algo turquesa se paseó alrededor de Neji como sopesándolo antes de introducirse dentro de él, el genio Hyuuga dejo escapar un quejido adolorido; Sasuke quería moverse, quería hacerlo, pero todo era borroso alrededor, aquellas tres esencias restantes flotaban a su alrededor, una, la más pequeña color plateado se revolvió contra si misma y luego se coló dentro de Hinata, la joven se arqueó contra el cuerpo del Kasekage, seguir viendo esos dos cuerpos desnudos —aunque estuvieran inconscientes— le iba a hacer daño a su salud mental, finalmente soltó un suspiro, se estaban cerrando, pronto caería en la oscuridad.

-Crrr- algo hizo un ruido frente a él y se esforzó por abrir los ojos, aquella cosa azul pedía permiso para entrar dentro de él.

-No- lo dijo firme y lo más fríamente que pudo pero al parecer su opinión no fue tomada en cuenta porque la sustancia aquella se coló dentro de su cuerpo, por un instante sintió que no podía respirar, que sus músculos se rompían, que el aire le faltaba, que su cuerpo se destruiría pero finalmente todo quedo en paz, el siete colas… maldita fuera su suerte… y sus ojos se cerraron.

**NEVANDO**

-No deja de nevar- Sakura se asomó por la ventana y soltó un suspiro, afuera las calles se habían pintado completamente de blanco, algunos niños jugueteaban corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Hacía tiempo que no nevaba en Konoha- Naruto ahogó un quejido cuando su compañera apretó con demasiada fuerza la venda alrededor de su ojo -¡Sa-Sakura-chan!-

-¿Qué?- ella lo observó ceñuda.

-Me dolió…- él se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Es por tu bien grandísimo animal- una vena apareció en la frente de la joven y el rubio supo que por su bien debía evitar hacerla enfadar.

-Sakura-san ha dejado mucho mejor a Na-Naruto-kun- Hinata sentada en la mesa de enfrente bajó la mirada sonrojándose, el habito de tartamudear frente al que había sido su más grande amor aún no la abandonaba.

-¡Verdad que si!- el rubio se señaló a si mismo sonriendo, Sakura había logrado arreglar su rostro y aunque la perdida de su ojo había sido irremediable, sus carnosos labios y sus mejillas habían vuelto a ser las de siempre.

-De todas maneras sigues siendo feo- Sasuke gruñó, estaba sentado al lado de Hinata, su brazo en un cabestrillo.

-Sasuke no deja de ser Sasuke aunque él haya tenido la culpa- Karin y Suigetsu hablaron al tiempo.

-Me pregunto porque Naruto ha revivido cuando el Kyuubi ha entrado en él- Gaara con los brazos cruzados se mantenía apoyado en la puerta, Sakura procuro no voltear a verlo, cuando Shikamaru y ella habían encontrado a todos en la zona Uchiha habían estado a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal al ver a cierto Kasekage desnudo sobre una igualmente desnuda Hinata, por supuesto, una escena de pasión en medio de la guerra quedaba descartada.

-Probablemente el Kyuubi le ha brindado chakra vital- Neji, con la pierna enyesada y en muletas trastabilló hasta ellos.

-¿Por qué si ahora tengo también un bijuu dentro de mi no sano igual de rápido que Naruto-real?- Shadow que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Neji trastabilló hasta alcanzar el circulo.

-No estoy muy segura pero eso podría ser porque el bijuu aún no se acostumbra a ti- Sakura se pasó una mano por la frente –Después de todo el que los bijuu se hayan visto obligados a tomar un jinchuriki es algo que nunca antes había ocurrido y los chakras no han terminado de amoldarse a su nuevo amo-

-¡Pues el Kyuubi y yo estamos muy bien!- Naruto levantó una mano al cielo.

-También Utakata-san y Killer Bee se sentían bien con sus bijuus de regreso- Gaara habló seriamente, tal y como lo era él.

-¿Y tu Gaara?- Shikamaru lo observó de reojo, el pelirrojo parpadeó.

-Lastimeramente últimamente me había acostumbrado a dormir un poco, pero…- encogiéndose de hombros el Kasekage soltó un suspiro –Pudo ser peor-

-Hay un bijuu que quedo libre después de que Sasuke se desmayara- Neji recordó lo que todos habían pasado por alto –No sabemos donde pueda estar-

-Ah…- Shikamaru inclinó un poco la cabeza –Ahora vuelvo, voy a preparar las cosas para esta noche-

-De acuerdo- el joven Nara ascendió lentamente por las escaleras que lo separaban de la realidad a la que aún no querían enfrentarse, Konoha había quedado en ruinas, los muertos se contaban por miles, la destrucción era casi total.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei-

-¿Cómo están?- Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage oficial de Konoha era de las pocas personas que sabían la verdad completa, que Sasuke estaba vivo, que había nuevos jinchuurikis en Konoha.

-Bien- Shikamaru contestó parcamente, ambos echaron a andar en silencio, Tsunade-sama había muerto durante el ataque, había despertado simplemente para morir, aún no se lo decían a Naruto, no querían arruinar su pasajera alegría.

-Deberías…- Kakashi carraspeó y Shikamaru supo de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Iré…- se separaron en una vuelta del camino, el Nara metió ambas manos en la bolsa de su pantalón, su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¡Ohhh Shikamaru!- la voz esta vez no fue más rápida que el movimiento y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el suelo con Ino encima de él.

-Ino…- pero esta vez no podía decirle mujer problemática como siempre.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- ella rodó los ojos, él pudo sentir su fresco perfume, la calidez que desprendía.

-Ino…- Chouji la tomó por la cintura levantándola, los ojos del muchacho lucían cansados.

-¡Ya les dije que no estamos en un funeral!- ella frunció los labios y luego sonrió ampliamente –Pudo haber sido peor, pude haber perdido una mano, ¡O todo el brazo!, si hubiera pasado así no hubiera podido hacer sellos nunca más, pero solo fue una pierna exagerados-

-Sólo…- Shikamaru mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos, no quería ver el cuerpo mutilado de su amiga, la falta de aquella escultural pierna que siempre lucía con sensualidad.

-Sigo siendo sexy- ella se defendió cruzándose de brazos aunque al instante perdió el equilibrio y Chouji tuvo que sujetarla –Aunque voy a tener que practicar esto de pararse en un solo pie- sus ojos celestes brillaron, en la garganta de Shikamaru se formó una bola dolorosa.

-Perdóname Ino- Chouji se inclinó contra ella, gruesos lagrimones mojaron el suéter de su compañera, si él no hubiera sido tan lento Ino no habría tenido que regresar por él, si él hubiera reaccionado a tiempo aquello no habría pasado.

-Shikamaru dile que no sea tonto- la joven infló los cachetes pero Shikamaru se aferró a ella lanzándolos a los tres al suelo, de rodillas ambos lloraron, cada uno en un hombro de la rubia quien dibujó un gesto de desesperación en el rostro, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y finalmente elevó los ojos al cielo intentando por todos los medios no soltarse a llorar ella también.

-Los hombres… los hombres son unas nenas lloronas- sintió como Shikamaru apretaba su cintura –Por cierto, ¿Les había dicho?- ninguno de los dos contestó pero ella siguió hablado –Hanabi y Konohamaru volvieron en una pieza, bueno, en realidad Hanabi venía con Konohamaru a la espalda, creo que mugía algo como "hombres inútiles"- la rubia soltó una risa –Siempre somos nosotras las que acabamos cargando con ustedes aunque sean ustedes los que peleen-

-Siempre- sujetándola de la barbilla Shikamaru la besó –Siempre…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Entonces…- Kiba, con la cabeza completamente vendada y algunos mechones marrones escapando de vez en cuando giró a ver a su amiga –Entonces…-

-Me voy- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh- de reojo el castaño giró a ver a Sasuke que había accedido a dejarlos hablar pero que se mantenía a pocos metros de distancia aunque parecía más ocupado en fusilar con la mirada a Gaara del desierto, aunque aún no entendía bien por que.

-Si me quedo mi padre me obligara a casarme con Neji-niisan- la joven se explicó –Además es peligroso que tantos jinchuuriki coexistan juntos en una misma aldea, pensarían que Konoha pretende algo-

-¿Y es mejor que vaguen por ahí a la deriva?- Kiba apretó sus puños.

-Mmm- ella giró a ver a Sasuke, fue solo un segundo antes de volver a bajar la vista y juguetear con sus dedos.

-Oye tú- Kiba la olfateó sin importarle que ahora Sasuke había dirigido su mirada hacía él de no muy buena manera –Hueles a hormonas-

-¡K-K-Kiba-kun!- chilló avergonzada.

-En fin, Naruto siempre fue demasiado idiota aunque eso no quiere decir que me agrade del todo tu nueva decisión-

-Kiba-kun…- la joven resopló.

-Ahora eres una nueva personita con un monstruo en tu interior- el joven colocó un dedo sobre su respingada nariz –Tendrás muchos problemas de ahora en adelante-

-Estaré bien-

-Lo sé- el castaño soltó el aire que retenían sus pulmones –Shino esta sin conocimiento pero en cuanto despierte le contare todo-

-Regresare- ella jugueteó con sus dedos –Po-porque Konoha es mi hogar-

-Y siempre lo será- con cariño le revolvió el cabello –Y pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para ti-

-Gra-gracias-

-Ahora…- inclinándose hacía delante y poniendo una mano frente a su boca Kiba miró nerviosamente a su alrededor -¿Podrías decirme por que Sasuke esta tan hosco con Gaara?-

-¡Ah!- los colores se subieron a su rostro.

-Pasó algo verdad- el castaño arqueó sugestivamente sus cejas –Darle celos a Sasuke Uchiha es una técnica que no te aconsejo-

-¡Yo no…!-

-Te voy a extrañar- antes de que pudiera replicar algo Kiba la encerró en un apretado abrazo que ella devolvió tímidamente, Sasuke que los observaba desde lejos soltó un profundo suspiro y dio media vuelta para no seguir viendo.

-Aprendiendo a contenerte ¿Ne?-

-¿Quieres quedar ciego completamente verdad?- gruñó en respuesta a su rubio amigo quien soltó su característica risa cristalina para después trepar de un salto a la mesa mas cercana y balancear sus pies en el aire.

-Sasuke, sabes que no he logrado que se te retire del libro Bingo-

-Lo sé-

-Sigues siendo considerado un traidor-

-Lo sé-

-Pero para mi no lo eres-

-Lo sé…- hubo un momentáneo silencio.

-Eres mi amigo-

-También el mío… usurantonkachi-

-Dobe- suavemente el rubio golpeó con su hombro el hombro del moreno.

-Usurantonkachi al doble- él regresó el golpe con su hombro.

-Dobe al cuadrado- otra vez y entonces se recargaron uno sobre el otro, sin decir nada, en silencio.

-Algún día voy a lograr que dejes de ser un traidor, que te borren del libro Bingo- el rubio habló seria y firmemente.

-Y ese día volveré…- no hacían falta más palabras, Sakura que iba pasando giró a verlos y entonces Naruto la tomó por la mano y la puso en medio de los dos, ambos recargaron sus cabezas en uno de sus hombros y ella parpadeó, estaba por pedirles una explicación pero prefirió quedarse callada, ellos eran y serían por siempre su equipo 7.

_**Amor, te digo amor y suena diferente**_

Esa era la noche, no se podía decir que hubieran sanado del todo pero estaban listos para partir, en las sombras, sin que nadie se enterara, sólo ellos.

-Bueno- Suigetsu tomó la mano de Karin entre la suya y la elevó en el aire –Hora de partir-

-Cuídense- Sakura acomodó un mechón de cabellos rosas tras su oreja.

-Y no deja de nevar- Karin giró hacía el cielo –Bonita noche para partir-

_**Amor que pronunciado en eso se convierte**_

-¡A mi me gusta!- Suigetsu levantó un dedito feliz.

-La nieve es agua y tú eres agua idiota- ella gruñó castañeando los dientes.

-Pero soy agua sexy- él le guiñó un ojo y ella bufó cruzándose de brazos –Ojala te congeles, tu y tu cerebro de pez- Sakura los observó primero a uno y luego al otro preguntándose como diablos podían ser pareja si se la pasaban insultándose, más ella obviamente, confundida giró hacía Hinata quien ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

-A-así han sido siempre…-

_**Amor que todo entiende y da a todo un sentido**_

-Naruto-real-kun- Shadow con una enorme chamarra naranja, orejeras peludas y bombachos guantes tomó al rubio por las manos agitándoselas de arriba abajo –Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que la próxima vez seamos enemigos-

-¿Eh?- Naruto puso ojos de puntito sin comprender.

-Lo que el idiota quiere decir es que espera que le permitas pelear en tu contra alguna vez- Sasuke aclaró con parquedad, de hecho no esperaba que Shadow se pegara a ellos y de no ser porque se la había pasado jodiendolo todo el tiempo desde que había abierto los ojos lo abría tirado por un barranco, de hecho aún lo estaba considerando.

-Algún día volveré a Konoha para pelear de nuevo con Neji-kun- los ojos celestes del rubio brillaron y Neji que estaba a unos cuantos metros dio un paso atrás sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro.

-Ni lo pienses- ya bastante tenía con un solo Naruto.

_**Amor y punto**_

-Hinata-sama cuídese mucho- de grandes trancos Neji llegó al lado de su prima.

-Y tú Neji-niisan-

-¡Siempre te estaré esperando!- Hanabi se echó a su cuello abrazándola.

-Y yo vo-volvere Hanabi-chan- con amor correspondió el abrazo, su padre no podía saber que ella continuaba viva, si se enteraran que tanto ella como Neji llevaban un bijuu dentro de si… suficiente tenía la aldea con enterarse que Neji el nuevo líder Hyuuga era también un jinchuuriki.

-Cuando vuelvas espero que…- Hanabi giró a ver a Sasuke y le susurró algo en el oído a su hermana que provocó que enrojeciera, Sasuke se dijo a si mismo divertido que le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que la pequeña decía.

-Cuídala- Neji se dirigió a él, era una orden, pero una que de todas maneras pensaba cumplir.

-No dejare que nadie la toque-

-No lo cumpliste muy bien antes- sin saber si lo hacía por molestar o para terminar con rencillas pasadas el castaño giró a ver al pelirrojo quien cruzado de brazos veía todo como si no le interesara del todo.

_**Amor porque creía que te había perdido**_

-Mph- Sasuke soltó un gruñido, Neji sonrió de medio lado y le palmeó la espalda.

-Estoy confiando en ti a Hinata-sama, no me traiciones-

-Seguro- finalmente dejó que una sonrisa se colara en sus labios.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Gaara finalmente se despegó de la pared donde reposaba y caminó hacía él, por un momento Sasuke pensó que le reclamaría alguna cosa pero en vez de eso inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Fue un gusto pelear a tu lado y no en tu contra-

-Gracias por ayudarme- tuvo que forzar las palabras a salir, él no era de los que agradecían después, pero después de todo de no ser por él habría perdido a su verdadero amor.

_**Amor de mis pecados**_

Los ojos de Gaara lo enfocaron curiosos, como si aquellas palabras hubieran activado algo dentro de él.

-Ella en verdad te gusta- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, Sasuke giró a verla, las mejillas sonrojadas, los pantalones oscuros pegándose a sus piernas, la chamarra que la hacía lucir pequeña y frágil, el gorro violeta que Sakura le había regalado.

-Yo la amo-

-Ya…- Gaara también giró a verla –No parece difícil amarla- Sasuke soltó un gruñido, el Kasekage giró nuevamente hacía él, sentía que los obstáculos que mantenía su relación no iban a desaparecer fácilmente, una de las trabas de terminar desnudo con el amor de la vida de otro.

-Tratare de que mi aldea retire los cargos en tu contra- el pelirrojo apoyó una mano en su hombro –Sólo espera-

-Por ahora no tengo prisa-

_**Que sea lo que quieras, pase lo que nos pase**_

-¡Cuídate mucho Hinata-chan!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola y besándola en el proceso, la joven se puso de un rojo intenso al instante, Sakura resopló sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-Suelta- sí, Sasuke podía moverse rápidamente cuando quería.

-Eres un amargado Dobe- Naruto arqueó la única ceja que se veía en su rostro, Hinata sujetó la punta de la chamarra de Sasuke y tironeó de ella viendo siempre al suelo, Sasuke soltó un suspiro, sabía lo que ella quería que hiciera, pasando saliva observó fijamente al rubio a la cara, ahí donde antes había un ojo ahora había un parche.

-Lamento todos los problemas que te di Naruto- sería la única vez que se disculpara, no lo pensaba repetir.

_**No sé, no sé, no sé, cuanto sabes de mí**_

-¡Ja Dobe!- el rubio se pasó la mano por la nuca, al parecer a él tampoco se le daba bien recibir disculpas.

-Cuídate mucho Sasuke-kun- Sakura se dirigió hacía él para luego girar hacía Hinata, una triste y bondadosa sonrisa en sus ojos –Tu también Hinata-

-Yo…- la joven jugueteó con sus dedos, pasó saliva y luego elevó la mirada enrojeciendo abruptamente –Qui-quisiera-

-¿Si?- la joven medico arqueó una ceja curiosa.

-Po-podría… ¿Podrías dejar flores en la tumba de Itachi-san cuando nosotros no…?-

-Por supuesto- Sakura contestó rápidamente.

-Y… en la de Juugo-san-

-No lo olvidare- Sakura sonrió, la Hyuuga suspiró aliviada y sin pensarlo previamente Sasuke la sujetó de la mano agradeciendo mentalmente por el gesto.

_**Pero dejo que me puedas y permito que me lleves, poco importa lo que hagas de mí**_

-Espero que con Hinata-chan a tu lado dejes de cometer errores Sa-su-ke- como siempre Kakashi no tenía la más minima muestra de conciencia para decir lo que pensaba.

-Y yo espero que usted dure aunque sea un año antes de que Naruto se vuelva Hokage- Sasuke arqueó una ceja con humor y todos a su alrededor soltaron una carcajada, Hinata también se río, suave, cristalinamente.

-Tendrán problemas de ahora en adelante- Kakashi colocó una mano sobre el hombro del que había sido su alumno –Las aldeas intentaran hacerse con su poder-

-No dejare que nadie los toque- Sasuke lo observó fijamente –Son mi equipo-

-¡El Taka team!- Suigetsu y Shadow alzaron un puño al cielo, Karin negó con la cabeza y Hinata sonrió observándolos.

_**No sé, no sé, no sé que es lo que quieres de mí**_

-Nos vamos- finalmente Sasuke dio la orden que todos estaban esperando, la nieve seguía cayendo, llenando de copos los hombros de todos.

-Hasta luego- Karin guiñó un ojo.

-¡No se dejen atrapar!- Shikamaru gritó al aire, en su cara una sonrisa.

-¡Tienen que volver!-

-¡Los estaremos esperando!-

-¡Konoha es su casa!-

-¡Vuelvan!-

-¡Adiós!- los cinco giraron al mismo tiempo agitando sus enguantadas manos en el aire, incluso Sasuke agitó un poco su mano libre, la otra bien sujeta a la de Hinata.

-Volveremos algún día… ¿Verdad?- a pesar de querer evitarlo Hinata sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Volveremos- Sasuke se lo aseguró apretando aún más fuerte su mano.

_**Me cuestionas, me estremeces… lo importante es lo que hagas de mí**_

La luna alumbrando su camino dibujaba contornos plateados a su alrededor, Suigetsu pasó un brazo por el brazo de Karin quien terminó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del de la Niebla.

-Hinata- caminando lentamente Sasuke habló sin girar a verla.

-¿Si?-

-Es la primera y ultima vez que dejo que estés desnuda en brazos de otro-

-¡Sa-Sa-Sa…Sasuke-kun!- riendo el joven estrelló sus labios carnosos en los tibios de ella, estaba aprendiendo a sonreír, a divertirse, a sentir, a muchas cosas con ella a su lado.

-Creo que ya sé como se sentía Juugo cuando estaba con ustedes- Shadow se cruzó de brazos bufando –Aunque sea me buscare una ardilla que me haga compañía-

-Tú eras el que quería venir con nosotros- Sasuke enarcó una ceja –Ahora aguántate-

-Pff- el rubio pasó ambas manos tras su nuca, Hinata y Karin lo observaron atentamente, los rubios cabellos claros al aire, los ojos celestes brillando, el rostro atractivo…

-¡Hey!- tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu refunfuñaron jalándolas, estupido rubio, estupidos genes, estupido cinco colas que lo hacía más fuerte.

-Si el dos colas entró en Hinata y el tres colas en Neji- Karin elevó los ojos al cielo -¿Dónde esta el cuatro colas?-

-¿A quien le importa?- Suigetsu hizo un mohín con la boca –Mejor bésame-

-Pervertido- ella lo pateó pero se volvió agua para su desencanto.

_**Amor, ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿Dónde has estado?**_

-Lo había olvidado- Sasuke se atrasó un poco, curiosa Hinata lo esperó, el joven metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó tres objetos que brillaron contra la luna.

-¡Mi protector!- la jovencita parpadeó.

-Y el de Itachi- Sasuke hizo girar la insignia de la hoja marcada con una raya horizontal.

-¿De quien es el otro?- Sasuke metió los tres objetos de vuelta a su pantalón y siguió caminando.

-De Naruto-

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-Él tiene el mío, de cuando era niño-

-Ah…- no supo si debía seguir preguntando pero él notó las dudas en su rostro.

-Lo guardamos porque esa persona es importante para nosotros y algún día los reuniremos de nuevo-

-Hum…- sonrió entonces, suave y dulcemente.

-Prometo que algún día te regresare a tu casa, con tu gente, a Konoha-

-Sasuke-kun…- ella lo detuvo, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas –Mi casa… mi familia… a-ahora mismo son ustedes… Sasuke-kun es mi hogar y Ta-Taka es mi familia…-

_**Lo importante es lo que hagas de mí**_

La besó, en medio de la noche, el frío y la nieve juntó sus labios con los suyos sintiendo que el siete colas dentro de él le pedía que profundizara aquel encuentro, definitivamente no entendía como Naruto podía controlar los deseos de su bijuu, o quizás que él suyo había resultado igual de pasional que él.

-Te amo- y siempre sonaba increíblemente bien decírselo.

-Yo también… ta-también te amo Sasuke-kun…- pero se oía mucho mejor escucharlo, que Sasuke Uchiha no estaba solo ni lo estaría nunca más, porque el invierno por fin se había ido, quizás no afuera pero si en su interior.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me he pasado todo el día escribiendo, me he emocionado como no tengan una idea y he tenido sentimientos encontrados al terminar esta historia —sin olvidar la cefalea—. Las escenas finales las escribí oyendo como mil veces "Te digo amor" de Miguel Bosé.

El SasuHina acaba y realmente me ha gustado trabajar con la pareja, creo que he aprendido a lo largo del fic y aunque sea un poquito he mejorado mi forma de escribir.

No tengo palabras para agradecer que me hayan seguido hasta este punto, han sido siempre amables y me han hecho reír y enternecer con sus comentarios.

Ahora quiero echarle ganas al KakaHina que deje abandonado y a mis otros fics, después quizás un GaaHina, quien sabe. Por cierto, la escena medio rara del GaaHina se me ocurrió porque ayer vi la película de Harry Potter 7 y pues… supongo que si ya la vieron me entienden.

AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE A:

**Sheissxxx**

**Sakurapris**

**Gibyborri**

**Naru-Fan AVD**

**Ceres Dark**

**Ridesh**

**Baunyoko**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**Taty**

**Hinamel**

**Kaorii-chan**

**Tanuki sempai**

**EthereldCrowd**

**FlorItachiUchiha **lo de firmarlo en Agosto fue un error de dedo hahaha, no me había dado cuenta duh

**Takane65**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Dlkg**

**Hime-Changatitahimeko**

**Mizuno Gina**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Shald120**

**Anika-san**

**Tsuki-Okami**

**Layill**

**Hyuuga**

**La dama azul de Konoha **

**FEGA**

**Flordecerezo**

**Aiko namikaze**

**Fan-de-OkashiraJanet-sama **bien… nunca me había sonrojado por poner el nombre de uno de los lectores… mil gracias por eso

**Tiff**

**Yukino145**

**Chany**

**HinataUchiha**

**Sairiko**

**Pamelix**

**Daniela**

**Pamela de Argentina **tu review realmente me emocionó, recordé a mis propios hermanitos

**Juno01**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Nulwu Strack **No he podido encontrar el fic que dijiste que se parece a este, ¿Me podrías dar el nombre por favor? Haha, tengo curiosidad

**Ross**

**Angela-Hinata**

**Ania Beta**

**Helena Uchiha**

**Haro kzoids **

**Gaby-L **porque me viste delirar buscando un nombre para esta historia e hiciste cara de asco cuando lo escogí basada en "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi, ¡Te amo hermanita!

La verdad no planeaba volver a construirle la cara a Naruto pero me asusto que me lincharan si no lo hacía, sé que muchos estarán decepcionados por todo el desastre que ocurrió y las muertes y todo eso pero desde mi punto de vista la guerra jamás traerá un final lo que se dice "Feliz".

Un beso, cuídense, los adoro Ciao

_21 de Noviembre del 2010 Domingo_

_¡YA DEBO PONERME A ESTUDIAR!_


End file.
